Rage
by cyancosmic
Summary: Setelah melarikan diri dari Rusia, Yura (atau Yurio) kembali dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang membunuh keluarga datang ke negara yang sama dengannya. Hal ini membuatnya sadar, ia tidak bisa lari ke mana pun. Karena itu, dengan amarah yang tersisa, Yura pun bertekad untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang membunuh keluarganya. (1st pov) Warning: AU, Fem! Yuri, Fem! Yuuri
1. Act 1

_Authors Note:_

 _Berhubung Yuuri dan Yuri punya nama yang mirip, maka untuk ff ini, saya akan menggunakan Yura, untuk nama panggilan Yuri Plisetsky._

 **Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yurio, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Arrival**

 _5 years ago:_

"Yura!"

Aku mengangkat selimut yang menutupi kepalaku untuk melihat si gadis gemuk dengan pipi tembam yang mengenakan kacamata. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan, kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihat kedatangannya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Di tengah kegelapan ruang kamarku, gadis keturunan Asia itu mengendap perlahan mendekat pada ranjang.

Melihat sikapnya, mau tidak mau aku pun menyingkapkan selimut yang selama ini menutupi kepalaku. Dengan menunjukkan ekspresi mengantuk, aku berkata, "Untuk apa kau ke sini, Yuuri? Sekarang sudah lewat jam tidur yang ditentukan Yakov, tahu?"

" _Sst!"_ Ia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengamati kawan-kawan lain yang sekamar denganku, memastikan bahwa gadis-gadis lain tidak ikut terbangun. Begitu Yuuri merasa bahwa mereka masih terlelap dalam mimpi, ia pun menatapku dan berkata, "Ikut aku sebentar, Yura! Ada yang mau kutunjukkan padamu."

"Apa yang mau kau tunjukkan?" Aku berkata dengan nada jengkel melihat sikapnya di saat kantuk begitu kuat memengaruhiku. "Ini sudah larut malam. Yakov pasti akan menghukummu kalau ia melihatmu keluar dari kamar di jam selarut ini."

Yakov, pria tua galak yang kusebut-sebut daritadi adalah pria yang menguasai panti asuhan tempatku dan Yuuri dibesarkan. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, ia sangat galak, juga disiplin terhadap anak-anak di panti asuhan. Ia membuat banyak aturan dan juga hukuman bagi siapa pun yang melanggarnya. Kebanyakan hukumannya tidak menyakitkan, tapi cukup menyebalkan dan menurunkan harga diriku, maksudku, siapa yang suka mengenakan bando bertelinga kucing di saat makan bersama, atau mengangkat satu kaki dan berdiri di koridor di ruang belajar?

"Aku tahu, Yura," Yuuri pun menjawab, "Tapi kau akan kesal kalau melewatkan ini. Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin melewatkan tayangan tentang Victor?"

Pupil di mataku langsung melebar, kantukku pun lenyap begitu mendengar nama itu disebut. Victor, Victor Nikiforov, pewaris dari perusahaan raksasa Nikiforov yang bergerak di bidang finansial, merupakan pemuda tampan yang pernah kulihat di muka bumi. Melihat sosoknya, rasanya aku bisa membayangkan sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk pemuda sepertinya. Sebuah tempat yang damai laksana surga dipenuhi dengan orang-orang seperti dirinya yang tengah memegang harpa. Malaikat elok, rupawan dan baik hati, itulah sosok Victor di mataku.

"Ada tayangan tentang Victor?"

Yuuri mengangguk bersemangat mendengar antusiasme dalam nada suaraku. "Tayangan ulang. Dia diwawancara saat sedang mengunjungi panti asuhan di kota sebelah. Gosipnya, perusahaannya memang menjadi donatur khusus untuk panti asuhan tersebut."

Tak menunggu lama, aku pun merangkak keluar dari ranjang. Menyampirkan selimut di bahuku, aku pun bergegas menuju pintu. Sedikit tidak sabaran, aku menoleh ke arah Yuuri yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Lalu aku berkata padanya, "Cepat, Butadon! Kau tidak mau terlambat 'kan?"

Gadis yang lebih tua delapan tahun dariku itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, melihatku sudah berdiri di depan pintu, dengan berlari di tempat, seperti anak perempuan yang tak tahan ingin buang air. Ia pun memamerkan senyum manis yang menjadi andalannya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan mengikutiku.

Berbeda denganku, dengan menyampirkan selimut di bahuku, aku berlari melintasi koridor yang menghubungkan kamar anak-anak dengan ruang audio visual yang ada di lantai satu. Berkat langkahku yang cepat, aku pun tiba di tangga dan mengendap-ngendap saat menuruninya. Di belakangku, Yuuri yang tak cekatan mengikutiku dan berjinjit bersamaku saat kami melewati koridor menuju ke ruang audio visual. Kami bergerak dengan hati-hati di ruangan ini, berhubung ruang audio visual berada dekat dengan kamar Yakov. Kami tidak ingin membangunkan macan yang sedang tidur.

"Yura…"

 _"_ _Sst!"_ Aku merayap di dinding, menajamkan pendengaran di koridor yang gelap gulita itu. "Diam sedikit, Yuuri! Yakov itu bertelinga setan. Kalau kau bersuara, aku yakin ia akan mendengarmu."

"Tapi Yura…"

Aku mengabaikan ucapan Yuuri dan segera beringsut menuju ke ruang audio visual yang pintunya tak terkunci. Aku mengulurkan tangan, memutar gagang pintu dan menahan napas ketika mendengar pintu berdecit. Begitu tidak kudengar suara-suara yang mengindikasikan kehadiran Yakov, aku pun bergerak memasuki ruangan gelap itu dan menutup pintunya bersama Yuuri.

"Aku mendengar suara orang bicara," ucap Yuuri saat aku tengah menekan tombol power untuk menyalakan televisi, tanpa menyalakan lampu di ruangan tersebut. "Di ruangan Yakov."

Seperti biasa, aku tak pernah benar-benar mendengarkan Yuuri. Ucapannya hanya membuatku memberikan ekspresi sinis seperti biasa dan berkata, "Kau pasti salah dengar. Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas malam, Yakov pasti sudah tidur."

"Benarkah?" Yuuri terdengar ragu dan menoleh ke pintu. "Tapi sepertinya ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Entah siapa."

"Karyawan lain mungkin?" Aku mencoba mengusulkan, walaupun sulit sekali membayangkan ada orang yang mau berbicara dengan Yakov di malam selarut ini. "Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Sekarang katakan padaku, di _channel_ mana acara yang menayangkan Victor?"

" _Channel_ 12," jawab Yuuri menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dengan segera, tanganku menekan remote TV, memindahkan _channel_ menuju ke _channel_ dua belas seperti yang dikatakan Yuuri. Menerima sinyal dari _remote_ , layar televisi pun berpindah dan menampilkan gambar yang memang ingin kulihat. Sosok pemuda rupawan yang sejak tadi kusebut-sebut yang berada dalam sorotan kamera.

"Victor!" Aku mengucapkannya sembari mendekat pada layar televisi, seolah melakukannya mampu membuatku lebih dekat dengan idolaku itu. "Lihat, Yuuri! Dia menggendong anak kecil berambut hitam yang terserang penyakit kulit itu. Dia berani dan baik sekali, 'kan?"

Yuuri hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi. "Iya, aku tahu. Yura sudah mengatakan padaku berulang kali bahwa Victor sangat baik."

"Memang baik!"Aku menegaskan ucapanku. "Kau tahu, Yuuri, dia pernah menyelamatkanku sekali. Di bukit belakang sana, waktu aku tersesat, Victor yang menemukanku. Victor Nikiforov pernah datang ke tempat ini, Yuuri!"

"Iya, kau sudah menceritakannya padaku ribuan kali," jawab Yuuri sembari tersenyum dengan sabar. "Sayang sekali, waktu itu aku sedang pergi sehingga tidak bisa melihat Victor langsung."

"Kau harusnya melihatnya!"Aku kembali berkata dengan penuh semangat. "Kau tahu, Victor sendiri yang mencariku waktu itu dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambilku yang saat itu kotor dan penuh debu. Padahal ia memakai jas dan berpakaian rapi waktu itu, tapi ia tidak peduli."

"Iya, iya," Yuuri mengucapkannya lagi. "Victor memang pemuda yang baik."

"Memang baik!" Aku menyetujui ucapannya. "Victor!"

"Dan Yura tergila-gila padanya," ucap Yuuri melihat tingkahku di depan televisi saat melihat Victor. "Kau memang gadis kecil, Yura."

Pipiku menggembung mendengar komentar Yuuri. Memang usiaku baru sepuluh tahun, tapi bukan berarti aku masih gadis kecil seperti yang Yuuri katakan. "Aku seorang gadis dewasa."

"Gadis dewasa," Yuuri mengangguk, enggan membantah. Begitulah Yuuri, selalu tersenyum dan tidak pernah marah pada siapa pun, termasuk aku. Yuuri juga baik, sangat baik, walaupun terkadang kebaikannya lebih sering membuatku kesal dibanding senang. "Gadis dewasa yang sangat mengagumi Victor."

"Victor memang pantas dikagumi!" Aku menjawab dengan keras kepala. "Dia idolaku."

Yuuri mengangguk lagi. "Idola dan juga pangeran impianmu, ya, Yura?"

Kali ini giliranku mengangguk. Lalu aku berkata, "Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku akan menikah dengan pria seperti Victor. Pria yang baik dan tampan."

Yuuri bertepuk tangan melihatku berdiri sembari mengepalkan kedua tanganku dengan penuh semangat. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh kepalaku, "Semoga impian Yura jadi kenyataan."

"Pasti jadi kenyataan," ucapku tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan manik sehijau zamrud milikku dari layar televisi. "Aku ini cukup gigih!"

"Nah, kalau itu aku tahu benar," jawab Yuuri sambil mengusap rambutku. "Tetaplah jadi Yura yang seperti ini, ya, Yura?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh menatap ke arah Yuuri. Gara-gara ucapannya, aku sampai mengalihkan pandanganku dari Victor dan memandangnya, menembus manik cokelat yang terarah padaku. "Yuuri?"

Ketika aku mengerutkan dahi untuk bertanya, aku mendengar suara keras yang berasal dari ruangan di sebelahku. Bunyinya seperti suara petasan, namun lebih keras dan lebih menakutkan dibanding bunyi petasan dan kembang api yang biasanya kami mainkan. Mendengarnya, aku pun menutup telinga dan kepalaku menggunakan selimut yang kubawa.

"Yuuri," ucapku ketika melihat Yuuri memelukku erat dengan raut wajah khawatir, "siapa yang bermain kembang api pada jam segini?"

Gadis berwajah Asia yang memelukku itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ekspresinya membuatku tidak nyaman, terlebih ketika aku mendengar dua bunyi susulan dari suara kembang api tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu, Yura," katanya sembari mengeratkan pegangannya padaku, "tapi kurasa, ini bukan kembang api."

"Lalu apa?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung. Tak memikirkan kemungkinan lain selain kembang api. "Kalau bukan kembang api, bunyi apa ini?"

"Aku…tidak tahu," Yuuri menjawab dengan ragu. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mematikan televisi, membuat kami berada di dalam keheningan dan kegelapan. Begitu ia selesai melakukannya, ia menarikku mendekat ke dinding dan kembali memelukku.

"Yuuri," ucapku begitu melihat gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajah yang tak biasanya. "Ada a…"

Mulutku ditutup dengan tangan Yuuri secara tiba-tiba. Aku hendak protes dan menyingkirkan tangannya, namun bayangan seseorang yang kulihat di jendela membuatku tidak jadi melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dengan tangan mencengkeram kaus Yuuri erat-erat. Aku takut.

Siapa itu? Tidak ada karyawan laki-laki di panti asuhan kami. Kebanyakan karyawan di panti asuhan hanya ada perempuan, kalau pun ada laki-laki, hanya ada anak-anak panti yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun atau lebih sedikit. Tidak ada yang setinggi dan sebesar orang yang baru saja menunjukkan sosoknya di depan ruang audio visual.

Begitu orang itu berlalu dan suasana kembali hening, Yuuri pun melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Dengan waspada, gadis Asia itu mendekat pada pintu dan menggenggam tanganku. Ia memutar gagang pintu, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang lewat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengendap-endap keluar dari ruangan dengan aku yang mengikutinya kali ini.

"Yuu…"

Yuuri menempelkan jemarinya lagi di bibir, memintaku untuk tak bersuara. Mematuhinya, aku pun mengatupkan kembali mulutku dan berjalan mengikuti tuntunannya. Bersama-sama, kami menyusuri koridor dan menuju ke ruangan yang berada di ujung dari ruangan tersebut.

"Itu ruangan Yakov," bisikku saat menyadari ke mana kami melangkah. "Kau mau apa, Yuuri? Aku tidak mau menerima hukuman karena ketahuan berkeliaran di larut malam."

Kali ini Yuuri tak menjawab. Mengabaikan ocehanku, Yuuri menarikku menuju ke ruangan yang masih terang benderang sekalipun malam sudah larut. Gadis yang lebih tua dariku itu berjongkok di bawah jendela ruangan dan mengendap-ngendap menuju ke pintu. Begitu melihat pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya itu, Yuuri pun membawaku mendekat.

Tidak ada suara seperti sebelumnya. Ruangan itu hening, sangat hening. Hal ini membuat Yuuri menggerakkan kepala, berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu. Ia bergerak-gerak, berusaha mendapatkan gambaran yang pas dan akhirnya berhenti. Selama beberapa saat, Yuuri hanya mematung sehingga akhirnya aku menggerakkan tangannya.

"Yuuri?" Aku berkata sembari memanggil namanya. "Yuuri?"

Gadis yang lebih tua dariku itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap celah di pintu dan terdiam di sana. Melihatnya, aku pun menjadi tidak sabar sehingga aku mengguncang-guncang tangannya dan mulai memanggil namanya yang lain. "Butadon? Gendut? Yuuri? Yuuri?"

Masih tetap tak dijawab juga. Apa sebenarnya yang dilihat Yuuri hingga mengabaikan panggilanku. Merasa diabaikan, aku pun akhirnya mengambil sikap. Yuuri sangat fokus pada celah di pintu itu, tapi apa yang dilihatnya hingga tak mendengar panggilanku? Apa ada sesuatu di kamar Yakov? Kalau ada, aku ingin tahu apa itu.

Tanpa bisa dicegah Yuuri, aku menyelinap di antara gadis itu dan celah di pintu. Kudorong pintu itu sampai terbuka dan saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam saat menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mataku. Yuuri mencoba menarikku tentu saja, ia mengulurkan tangan, tapi aku terlalu jauh darinya. Ia ingin menghampiriku, menutup mataku, namun aku sudah terlanjur melihatnya, aku terlanjur mengetahuinya.

"Ah…," ucap pemuda berambut abu yang mengenakan setelan jas yang sama dengan yang kulihat sebelumnya di televisi. Di tangannya, ia memegang sebuah _handgun_ sementara satu tangannya yang lain dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Melihatku dan Yuuri di belakangku, ia hanya tersenyum, senyum rupawan yang awalnya kupikir merupakan senyum seorang malaikat. Lalu ia berkata, "Ada seorang peri kecil."

"Vic…tor?" Aku bertanya, aku masih bertanya. Ya Tuhan! Untuk apa lagi aku bertanya. Aku sudah tahu, aku tahu bahwa di hadapanku adalah Victor Nikiforov. Kenapa aku bertanya lagi untuk memastikan siapa dirinya?

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar namanya dikenali olehku. Sepatu pantofel yang dikenakannya berbunyi tuk tuk saat menghampiriku. Ia pun berjongkok di hadapanku, menaruh satu tangannya yang memegang _handgun_ di atas kepalaku dan berkata, "Kenapa kau belum tidur, peri kecil?"

Aku tidak berani menjawab. Mulutku kaku dan tubuhku tidak bergerak. Apa ini? Apa mataku tidak salah lihat? Kenapa Victor ada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya ia ada di kota sebelah? Kenapa ia malah ada di panti asuhan ini? Kenapa ia malah ada di ruangan Yakov, dengan sang pemilik ruangan duduk membelalakan mata dengan kepala berlumuran darah dan sebuah lubang di dahi? Kenapa ia ada di sini?

"L-lepaskan dia!" Yuuri di belakangku, berkata dengan suara gemetar.

"Ah!" Pemuda berambut kelabu dengan iris biru itu menunjukkan senyumnya saat melihatku. Lalu ia berkata, "Masih ada seorang lagi."

"Lepaskan dia!" Yuuri mengulangi kata-katanya, kali ini lebih mantap. Ucapannya kali ini membuat Victor mengangkat tangannya dariku dan berjalan mendekat pada Yuuri. "A-a-a…"

"Kau lebih dewasa, kau pasti paham apa yang kau lihat," ujar Victor sambil mengarahkan _handgun_ yang ia pegang pada Yuuri. "Seharusnya kalian berdua tetap tidur dan terlelap di balik selimut kalian."

Yuuri mundur, selangkah demi selangkah ketika melihat _handgun_ yang diarahkan Victor padanya. Ia menatap _handgun_ itu dengan waspada, sementara aku berbalik dan mengikuti keduanya. "Kenapa… kenapa kau membunuh Yakov?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, "Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

"T-tapi…"

"Aku juga tidak punya alasan untuk beramah-tamah denganmu," ujar pemuda itu sembari tersenyum. "Mungkin di lain kesempatan, aku akan tergoda untuk menunjukkan sikap laki-laki yang baik padamu, tapi tidak pada kesempatan ini."

"Apa maksud…"

Yuuri tidak menyadarinya, tapi aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini. Maka itu, begitu pemuda itu menarik pelatuk, aku segera berlari, meninggalkan tempatku, menyongsong keduanya. Aku menubruk Yuuri dengan segera dan langsung menjatuhkan gadis itu tepat sebelum peluru ditembakkan dan melubangi pintu, tempat kepalanya berada sebelumnya.

Gadis Asia yang kudorong itu jatuh terjerembab dan kaget, namun ia segera menguasai kekagetannya dan bangkit berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung mendorong pintu dan menyeretku bersamanya. Bersama-sama, kami berdua berlari bagai orang kesetanan menuju ke pintu belakang, berpikir bahwa kami pasti akan mati bila berhenti.

Untungnya, saat itu tidak ada orang yang mengejar kami. Kami berdua berhasil keluar dari panti asuhan, berlari di hutan yang ada di belakang panti. Kami menoleh sejenak, untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan menangkap kami. Namun saat kami melakukannya, aku tahu bahwa itu kesalahan besar.

Hanya sekejap mata, setelah kami berlari ke luar, kobaran api menyala dan menghanguskan panti perlahan-lahan. Dari kejauhan, aku dan Yuuri hanya bisa ternganga. Kami ingin kembali, ingin menyelamatkan teman-teman kami yang masih berada di sana. Tapi, kedua kaki kami enggan untuk melakukan hal yang sudah kami ketahui dengan benar. Kami gemetar, kami tidak berdaya, kenyataan bahwa kami baru saja berhasil bertahan hidup membuat kami lebih takut daripada apa pun.

Kami takut, sangat ketakutan. Yuuri menangis sembari memelukku, sementara aku menatap kobaran api tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Aku menatapnya, mengingat semua rasa takutku, mengingat semua peristiwa yang terjadi dan menguncinya rapat-rapat di dalam memoriku. Sebagai ganti rasa takut, sesuatu berkobar di dalam diriku. Sesuatu yang belakangan kukenali sebagai amarah.

.

.

.

 _Present time, February 20xx_

"Yuuri!" Aku mengangkat selimut yang masih menutupi gadis berambut hitam panjang yang bergelung di dalam selimutnya itu. "Yuuri! Bangun!"

Gadis yang kini telah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak bergerak saat mendengar ataupun merasakan guncangan yang kuberikan di tangannya. Dengan damainya, gadis yang mengenakan piama berwarna biru bergaris itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada guling di dekatnya dan tidur dengan air liur menetes. Melihatnya, kejengkelanku pun segera bangkit dan aku pun menggerakkan kakiku, menendang gadis itu.

Kali ini upayaku membuahkan hasil. Yuuri, si gadis berwajah Asia yang kutendang, jatuh dari ranjang yang ia tempati ke atas karpet di lantai. Merasakan karpet yang tak begitu empuk, Yuuri pun akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggosok-gosok mata, menatapku. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi protes, yang langsung kutanggapi dengan perkataan sarkas.

"Kau tidur seperti babi!" Komentarku saat melihatnya mengacak-acak rambut sendiri. "Cepat bangun, Yuuri! Kalau tidak kau terlambat nanti. Kau bekerja di _shift_ pagi hari ini."

"Ngh," Yuuri berkata sambil menurunkan tangan dari rambut hitamnya, "kata siapa?"

"Kata siapa? Kau masih ngantuk ya, Butadon?" Aku mengucapkannya keras-keras dan menggebrakkan telapak tanganku pada dinding kamar yang memajang jadwal kerjanya minggu ini. "Apa gunanya kau tempel jadwal kerjamu besar-besar di dinding kalau kau tidak melihatnya? Dasar!"

Yuuri menguap dan ia pun bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan dengan mata terpejam dan memelukku lebih dulu. " _Ohayou_ , Yurachka."

"Jangan memelukku! Kau bau, Yuuri!" Aku menggeser kepalanya dan menjauhkannya dariku. " _Argh!_ Jangan menciumku!"

Gadis yang sudah kehilangan beberapa kilo bobotnya itu tertawa saat mendengar ucapanku. Mengikuti perkataanku, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah melewati kamarnya. Bersama-sama, kami pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke meja makan, tempat sarapan sudah kuhidangkan. Melihatnya, Yuuri pun langsung menarik kursi dan duduk di sana sembari mengambil sumpit.

"Miso sup lagi?" Gadis itu menatap kecewa begitu melihat hanya ada sup miso dengan kol dan nasi yang kusediakan. "Yurachka…"

"Ini akhir bulan, Yuuri!" Aku menjawabnya sembari mengambil mangkuk nasi milikku juga sumpit. "Lagipula semua barang kebutuhan naik, sementara gajimu tidak naik. Kau seharusnya protes pada manajermu, tahu! Aku juga sudah muak makan kol dan miso setiap hari."

Lagi-lagi, Yuri hanya bisa menanggapi ucapanku sembari tersenyum. Dengan caranya sendiri, ia menenangkanku dan menyesap sup miso yang kubuatkan untuk kami. "Yah, setidaknya kita masih punya kaldu miso, daripada tidak sama sekali."

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya aku berkata, "Yuuri, apa menurutmu sebaiknya aku bekerja sambilan juga?"

Mulut Yuuri berhenti mengunyah saat aku mengatakannya. Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menelan makanannya. Begitu isi mulutnya sudah kosong, barulah ia berkata, "Kita sudah membahas ini beberapa kali 'kan, Yura?"

"Tapi…"

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu lagi?" Yuuri bertanya padaku. "Sekolahmu bagaimana? Apa mereka akan mengadakan _study tour_ lagi?"

"Bukan itu!" Aku menggebrakkan meja saat mendengar pertanyaan Yuuri. "Aku hanya… Aku hanya ingin membantu. Tidak harus kau seorang yang bekerja, Yuuri."

Yuuri mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. Tangannya terulur dan ia mengusap-usap rambutku. Serius Yuuri! Aku sudah bukan gadis kecil seperti dulu lagi.

"Jangan khawatir!" Yuuri berkata padaku. "Aku masih sanggup."

"Sanggup apanya?" Aku membantahnya dengan spontan. "Kau baru pulang jam empat subuh tadi, dan jam enam kau sudah harus bangun untuk _shift_ pagimu. Belum lagi pukul tujuh malam kau sudah harus berangkat kerja di tempat lain. Kalau begini terus, kau bisa cepat mati, Yuuri!"

"Staminaku cukup bagus," jawab Yuuri sambil mengambil kembali mangkuk dan sumpit yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan. "Justru Yura yang kukhawatirkan! Apa jangan-jangan pertumbuhan Yura terhambat karena kurang gizi? Makanya sampai sekarang, tinggi Yura masih tetap pendek seperti dulu."

"Hanya karena kau lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dariku kau berani bilang begitu. Tinggiku ini normal, tahu!"

"Pada saat seusiamu, aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu," kata Yuuri, membanggakan tingginya. "Aku juga banyak minum susu saat itu, makanya tinggiku pasti melebihi…"

"Sialan kau, Yuuri!" Aku berkata sembari melahap kembali nasi dan kol gulung yang kusiapkan. "Lihat saja! Satu atau dua tahun kemudian, aku pasti akan menjadi gadis cantik yang lebih tinggi darimu. Lihat itu nanti!"

"Jangan terburu-buru, Yura!" Yuuri berkata sambil memakan juga bagian nasi dan kol gulungnya, "Aku menanti saat-saat itu dengan sabar."

Sedikit kesal, aku pun mengalihkan perhatian pada televisi yang memang kunyalakan untuk menambah keramaian di ruang keluarga. Aku cukup paham bahwa inilah cara Yuuri untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cerdik. Lagi-lagi, ia berhasil mengelak untuk memberiku izin. Sekalipun aku keras kepala, aku tahu bahwa memaksanya terus-terusan tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang baik.

Menyadari hal itu, aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari kegiatan lain. Aku menatap ke layar dan tanpa sadar mengubah posisiku, menuju ke televisi. Sembari melahap kol gulung, aku pun memerhatikan dengan intens _channel_ yang tengah kutonton.

"Eh Yura," ucap Yuuri ketika perhatianku tengah beralih ke layar televisi. "Kau tahu, belakangan ini ada gosip yang kudengar dari beberapa orang di bar."

"Gosip apa?" Aku bertanya sembari menggigit kol. Benar-benar alot.

"Katanya, orang itu akan datang ke Jepang," ucap Yuuri dengan suara pelan, hampir terdengar mencicit di telingaku. "Kemungkinan besar, ia akan tinggal lama di Jepang berhubung perusahaannya sedang melakukan ekspansi."

"Orang itu siapa?" tanyaku, tidak punya bayangan, siapa 'orang' yang dimaksud Yuuri dalam pembicaraan ini. "Apa aku mengenalnya? Seseorang yang punya perusahaan yang sedang melakukan ekspansi itu apa mau membantu kita supaya tidak makan kol terus setiap hari?"

"Yura," ujar Yuuri. "Orang itu…"

Belum selesai Yuuri bicara, televisi menayangkan gambar seseorang yang sudah kukenal dengan baik. Tanpa perlu menyebutkan namanya, aku sudah mengenali sosoknya yang berjalan sembari menyeret kopor. Sekalipun mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi irisnya yang berwarna biru, rambut kelabu Victor Nikiforov tidak semudah itu dilupakan.

"Victor…," ujarku getir saat menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Yuuri. "Dia rupanya."

Yuuri mengangguk, "Di bar beredar gosip yang menakutkan, semuanya karena kedatangan pemuda itu. Semua orang di bar berpendapat bahwa kedatangannya ke Jepang, bukan berita baik, Yura."

Aku tahu. Kedatangan orang ini memang berarti bencana. Bencana bagiku, juga Yuuri yang telah mati-matian melarikan diri dari Rusia hingga ke Jepang. Sudah lima tahun kami tidak mendengar kabarnya, siapa yang sangka bahwa lima tahun kemudian ia akan muncul dan berada di Jepang. Seolah-olah, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri, pada akhirnya, ia akan menangkap kami.

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan ini," ujar Yuuri saat melihatku yang sudah tak punya selera untuk menghabiskan kol gulung, "tapi begitu pulang sekolah, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke apartemen, Yura. Aku khawatir mereka mengincar gadis sepertimu."

Yuuri selalu khawatir. Sejak kejadian itu, Yuuri selalu bersikap protektif terhadap segala sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku. Ia berubah, dari seorang gadis bulat seperti babi yang tak berdaya, menjadi nenek cerewet yang tak henti-hentinya mengingatkanku untuk segera pulang ke rumah bila malam tiba. Sikap cerewetnya, sungguh mengingatkanku pada Yakov.

"Kau terlalu khawatir, Yuuri!" Aku berkata sembari meletakkan sumpit dan mengambil sup miso, "Aku tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan."

Senyum lembut muncul di pipi Yuuri, lalu ia berkata, "Aku tahu Yurachka tidak lemah. Yurachka sangat kuat. Waktu itu pun, Yurachka yang mendorongku, menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Kau masih menyebut-nyebut soal itu…"

"Makanya," ujar Yuuri sembari mengangkat mangkuk sup misonya, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas sup tersebut, "aku tidak ingin Yura kenapa-kenapa. Yura adalah satu-satunya keluargaku sekarang."

Aku terdiam dan memandangi kuah sup miso di hadapanku. Sejak peristiwa itu, aku sudah kehilangan ayah sekaligus saudara-saudara yang dibesarkan bersamaku. Aku kehilangan segalanya, kecuali Yuuri. Seperti Yuuri yang menganggapku sebagai keluarga satu-satunya, aku pun menganggapnya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang berharga. Aku tak bisa kehilangan Yuuri, sama seperti Yuuri yang khawatir kehilanganku.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu sih?" Aku mengucapkannya sembari menyembunyikan wajahku di balik sup miso yang kuminum. "Cepat pergi kerja sana, Butadon bodoh!"

Yuuri lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Ia meletakkan mangkuk sup miso yang telah habis dilahapnya dan beranjak dari kursi. Sebelum ia melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, gadis itu pun kembali memanggil namaku.

"Ingat! Selalu kembali setelah pulang sekolah, ya!" Yuuri mengingatkanku. "Jangan bepergian ke mana pun! Sekarang sedang tidak aman!"

"Aku tahu, Yuuri!" Aku mengucapkannya sembari mengangkat piring dan mangkuk yang sudah habis isinya. "Aku bukan anak kecil berusia sepuluh tahun!"

Kali ini, Yuuri hanya menggumamkan kata 'Aku tahu' sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengurus dirinya di sana. Sementara itu, aku meletakkan mangkuk juga piring yang perlu dicuci ke atas _sink_ dan membersihkannya. Begitu Yuuri mulai asyik dengan kegiatan mandinya, aku sudah selesai membersihkan piring dan bersiap mengambil tasku untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Aku mengenakan sepatu, bangkit berdiri dan bersiap membuka pintu ketika Yuuri keluar dari kamar mandi. Melihatnya di ruang keluarga, aku pun berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, Yuuri!"

"Hati-hati!" Yuuri membalas ucapanku. "Dan segera pulang!"

Kubanting pintu hingga menutup mendengar ucapan itu dikumandangkan berulang kali di telingaku. Aku berjalan dengan sedikit terburu-buru menuju ke tangga yang ada di apartemenku. Sembari berjalan, aku kembali ingat dengan peringatan Yuuri.

" _Hmph!_ " Aku berkata sembari mendengus, "Kau naif, Yuuri! Memangnya anak SMA mana yang langsung pulang begitu kegiatan sekolah berakhir?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Hello! Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom YoI. Ide ceritanya ini muncul berkat Fujoshi desu yang berulang kali bilang pengen cerita tentang ini. Jadi di sinilah saya, mengacak-acak tokoh YoI dan memasangkan peran yang sesuai dengan chara masing-masing._

 _Semoga aja nggak ada karakter yang OOC ya, kalaupun ada, saya minta maaf T_T_

 _Aniway, selamat membaca, dan semoga kalian menikmati pembawaan cerita dari sudut pandang Yurio. Oh, also, if you mind, please leave any review so I know there's someone who read this fic :D_


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Remember**

"Yuuri, JJ memanggilmu!"

Tanganku yang tengah mengelap meja berhenti bergerak saat mendengar wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu memanggil namaku. Aku pun mengangkat kepalaku, mengarahkan padanya dan menunjukkan kerutan di dahi saat mendengar panggilannya.

"O-oh?" Akhirnya aku bersuara. "JJ memanggil?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Cepatlah! Ia tidak suka menunggu."

Aku balas menganggukkan kepala saat mendengar komentarnya. Wanita itu sendiri pun segera beranjak begitu telah menyampaikan pesan, menuju balik konter. Di sana, ia sibuk menyangga tangan di atas meja sembari menatap handphone. Hanya saja begitu menyadari bahwa aku belum juga bergerak, akhirnya ia pun memperingatkan, "Yuuri!"

"Y-ya!" Buru-buru aku menjawab dan bergegas meninggalkan meja, melangkah di koridor. Tatapannya masih mengikuti hingga aku menghilang dari pandangan, namun aku tidak berhenti dan terus melaju meninggalkannya. Aku tidak perlu menunggu diperingatkan dua kali untuk menuju ke ruangan bertuliskan 'Private Room' dengan tambahan keterangan 'Staff Only'.

Di depan pintu, aku menarik napas sejenak sembari menggenggam pintu. Begitu aku merasa lebih siap, kudorong pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam, tempat di mana, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut undercut dan seorang wanita tengah duduk berhadap-hadapan. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi apa yang tengah mereka lakukan berdua di ruangan temaram seperti ini.

"JJ," panggilku pada si pemuda. "Kau memanggilku?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh padaku, menatapku dari atas sampai bawah dan berkata, "Ah, Yuuri! Kebetulan kau di sini!"

'Kebetulan apanya? Kau memang memanggilku,'gumamku dalam hati.

"Coba lihat, cincin baru yang kubelikan untuk Isabella." Ia menarik lembut tangan wanita di sampingnya dan mendekatkannya padaku. "Bagaimana? Cantik?"

"Can…tik?" Aku mengerutkan alis sembari mengucapkannya. Agak ragu. Inikah alasanku dipanggil? Untuk alasan setidak penting ini?

"Begitu?" Ia berkata begitu mendengar pendapatku. "Menurutmu ini cantik? Menurut Isabella tidak begitu."

"JJ," wanita di sebelahnya menggelayut manja, "kenapa kau minta pendapat wanita lain soal cincin ini? Memangnya wanita itu juga akan kau berikan cincin?"

Mendengarnya, JJ hanya tertawa. "Tidak, tidak mungkin, Isabella. Cintaku hanya untukmu seorang."

Ya ampun! Kenapa mereka memanggilku kalau hanya ingin menanyakan perihal cincin itu? Ditambah lagi, aku harus menyaksikan drama picisan semacam ini. Apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih bisa dimintai pendapat soal itu? Setidak-tidaknya, aku yakin Minako lebih baik dalam hal ini dibandingkan denganku.

Malas menyaksikan drama lebih lanjut, akhirnya aku berkata, "JJ, kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku sebaiknya aku undur diri supaya kau bisa menikmati waktu berdua dengan kekasihmu."

"Oh, tidak, tidak," jawab JJ begitu mendengar ucapanku. "Duduklah, Yuuri! Kita bicara sebentar."

Mendengar itu, aku pun waspada seketika. Ia mempersilakan aku duduk, maka aku pun mengambil tempat yang paling dekat dengan pintu. Aku duduk dengan punggung tegak, melipat tanganku, menatap JJ yang tengah meletakkan minumannya di atas coffee table.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah tahun ke berapa ya?" JJ bertanya padaku. "Kau masih belum juga melunasi hutangmu?"

Mencoba membuka topik tidak jelas di awal, tapi intinya tetap sama. Sudah kuduga, ini hal sebenarnya yang ingin ia tanyakan padaku. "Tahun ke lima,"jawabku getir.

JJ mengangguk saat mendengar jawabanku. "Dan sudah sekian lama, hutangmu masih belum lunas juga? Jangan-jangan gara-gara itu makanya aku tidak bisa membeli cincin yang lebih bagus untuk Isabella."

Mana mungkin dia sampai tidak bisa membeli cincin hanya karena aku belum membayar hutang seluruhnya? Tapi sekali lagi, berhubung ia bertanya, aku pun terpaksa menjawab yang sebenarnya. "Aku bisa saja membayar lunas untuk hutangnya, tapi kau mengenakan bunga terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak bisa membayar bila bunganya…"

"Yuuri," JJ memotong ucapanku. "Kau tahu 'kan bahwa perekonomian negara kita sedang sulit? Sewaktu aku meminjamkan uangnya padamu dulu, aku masih memiliki beberapa simpanan. Tapi sekarang…"

"Ya, tapi bunga tiga puluh persen itu terlalu…"

"Kau sudah menandatangani kontraknya, bukan?"

Mulutku yang tadinya terbuka pun akhirnya terkatup kembali begitu mendengar ucapannya. Aku menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala. "Ya."

"Kau tidak keberatan saat menandatangani bagian kenaikan suku bunga yang tidak tetap sepanjang tahunnya, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyuarakan keberatan padaku?" JJ bertanya, sementara tangannya memeluk gadis berambut hitam pendek. "Kau mau hal ini berakhir di pengadilan? Kalau kau mau seperti itu…"

"Tidak," kujawab dengan cepat. Bila berakhir di pengadilan, aku yakin aku takkan pernah memenangkan kasusnya. "Tahun ini pasti akan kubayar seluruhnya."

"Nah, begitu baru baik," ucap pemuda itu dengan senyum yang menunjukkan gigi putih bersihnya. Ia mengambil tangan kekasihnya, mengecupnya dan berkata, "Aku tak sabar untuk memberikan cincin yang lebih baik untukmu, Isabel."

"JJ!" Wanita di sampingnya memeluknya erat. "Kau memang paling pengertian."

Pengertian? Aku heran, wanita di sampingnya juga pasti gila kalau mau saja menerima cincin yang diberikan dari uang hasil bisnis pinjam meminjam ini. Wanita waras mana yang mau menerima cincin mahal dengan cara seperti ini?

Tapi sekali lagi, berhubung aku tidak berkuasa untuk mengomentari apa pun, akhirnya aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Ah, Yuuri!" JJ kembali memanggil, membuat kepalaku menoleh padanya. Melihat ekspresi bertanya di wajahku, pemuda itu pun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan berkata, "Waktu itu, kau bilang meminjam uang untuk adikmu, benar?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti mengapa JJ tiba-tiba menanyakan soal alasanku meminjam. Tapi berhubung ia sudah bertanya, maka aku pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab, "Ya, aku membutuhkannya karena Yura akan bersekolah waktu itu."

" _I see_ ," gumam JJ saat mendengar penjelasanku. "Sekarang, sudah lima tahun sejak saat itu. Berarti ia sudah di SMA, apa aku benar?"

Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Begitu," gumam JJ sambil menggerakkan kepala, "Jadi, SMA mana yang kau pilih untuk menyekolahkan adikmu?"

"SMA…," kuucapkan dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Firasatku tidak enak mendengarnya bertanya di mana aku menyekolahkan Yura. Apa urusannya? Ke mana pun aku menyekolahkan anak itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan uang yang kupinjam bukan? Apa JJ mencurigaiku dan hendak menjadikan Yura sebagai ancaman untukku? Tapi… ia mencurigaiku untuk apa?

"Yuuri?"

"O-oh," aku sedikit terbata saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku kembali. Menyadari bahwa aku belum menjawab pertanyaannya, aku pun akhirnya menjawab, "SMA yang cukup bagus dengan pendapatan yang kumiliki."

"Begitu?" JJ memicingkan mata saat mendengar jawabanku. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kau benar-benar menyekolahkannya di tempat yang baik."

"Apa… maksudmu…?"

JJ mengangkat bahu, "Bukan apa-apa."

Perkataan JJ dan pertanyaannya sungguh menerbitkan pikiran negatif di dalam diriku. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia bertanya-tanya soal Yura bahkan sampai menanyakan di mana anak itu bersekolah? Ia tidak harus menanyakan soal itu sebenarnya 'kan? Apa… ia bermaksud untuk mengancamku agar segera membayar hutang bila tidak ia akan menagihnya pada Yura? Itukah maksudnya?

"Ah, kau sudah boleh pergi kok," ujar JJ saat melihatku masih berdiri mematung. "Atau kau masih ada urusan lain denganku? Hendak meminjam uang lagi?"

Mendengar itu, aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Lalu aku berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada urusan lagi. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Kutarik pintu untuk segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Aku menutupnya dengan bunyi berdebum di belakangku dan bersandar padanya selama beberapa saat untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Aku mengatur napasku selama beberapa saat, baru kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke bar yang kutinggalkan sebelumnya.

Begitu aku tiba di bar, meja-meja sudah diangkat dan bangku-bangku sudah digeser ke samping. Tidak terlihat seorang pun di sana, bahkan Minako yang biasanya pulang terlambat karena harus menunggu kekasihnya pun sudah tak menampakkan diri. Maka itu, aku segera melangkah ke ruang ganti karyawan dan mengganti baju sebelum kembali ke rumah.

Kuhabiskan beberapa menit hanya untuk mengganti seragam kerja yang kukenakan dengan baju sehari-hariku. Aku pun menggantung seragamku di loker, merapikannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu loker. Kukunci loker tersebut dan kumasukkan ke dalam tas tangan yang kubawa. Setelah mengecek bahwa lampu di bar telah dipadamkan, begitu juga dengan ruang karyawan, aku pun berjalan menuju ke pintu belakang.

Pintu itu sedikit berat saat aku mencoba mendorongnya. Setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga, pintu pun akhirnya terbuka dan aku menyusuri gang sempit yang terhubung ke jalan besar. Kutarik tudung di kepalaku, kurapatkan jaket yang kukenakan sebelum mulai berjalan, Dengan langkah kaki teratur dan beberapa ucapan untuk dipikirkan, aku pun berjalan di kegelapan dini hari untuk kembali ke apartemenku.

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lebih tiga puluh menit dini hari. Waktu yang sudah cukup larut untuk kembali ke rumah. Pada jam segini, adik perempuanku, Yura, pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Kedatanganku yang berisik pasti takkan mengganggunya. Bila sudah tertidur lelap, gadis itu takkan terbangun sekalipun gempa bumi terjadi.

Memikirkan hal itu, aku pun jadi teringat soal ucapan JJ padaku. Aku merasa janggal mendengarnya menanyakan kondisi Yura. Setelah bertahun-tahun pindah ke Jepang, baru kali ini ia menanyakan perihal anak itu. Padahal biasanya, ia tidak pernah menyinggung soal adikku, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Yura lah alasan mengapa aku sampai berhutang padanya.

Memang, waktu itu kami melarikan diri dari Rusia dan tiba di Jepang tanpa uang sepeser pun. Kami berkelana dari satu tempat ke tempat lain di Jepang, hingga akhirnya kami bertemu dengan JJ. Entah bagaimana, pemuda satu itu menawarkan padaku tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan yang tentunya tidak dengan cuma-cuma. Ia memberikanku hutang dengan lima tahun pelunasan.

Sayangnya, lima tahun itu ternyata tidak semudah yang kukira. JJ seringkali menggonta ganti suku bunga yang ia berikan, dan setiap tahunnya bunga naik sebesar 2-3% per tahun. Tahun kemarin yang paling parah, ia menaikkan bunga sebesar 5% tahun ini. Hutangku pun naik beberapa kali lipat dan sebagai akibatnya, aku menunda terus untuk membayar hutang. Akibatnya, ia memberikan denda padaku sehingga aku tidak bisa membayarnya.

Kalau tahun ini aku tidak bisa membayar, maka ia akan memberikanku denda dan denda terus sehingga aku akan berhutang seumur hidup. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat melunasi semua hutang-hutangku yang terus bertambah sementara kebutuhan hidup kami semakin bertambah.

Aku menghela napas dan kembali memikirkan waktu itu. Kalau saja kami tidak melarikan diri dan ditangkap oleh Victor, mungkin kami tidak perlu menjalani hidup berhutang seperti ini. Tapi anehnya, sejak saat itu aku terus memikirkannya. Aku terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa seseorang seperti Victor Nikiforov yang sanggup membunuh Yakov malah membiarkan seorang gadis kecil dan gadis sepertiku kabur darinya.

Dari gosip yang kudengar, dikatakan bahwa Victor Nikiforov adalah pemimpin kelompok gelap di Rusia yang banyak melakukan tindak criminal. Untuk seorang pemimpin seperti dia, mencari seorang gadis bertubuh bulat dan seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun, pasti tidak sesulit itu. Ia pasti bisa menemukan kami dengan cepat, belum lagi, saat itu ia juga membawa banyak antek-anteknya yang jelas punya kaki yang cepat. Persoalannya adalah, kenapa mereka tidak mengarahkan senjata lagi pada kami dan langsung menembak kami saat itu. Kenapa mereka memilih untuk meloloskan kami waktu itu?

Terus terang aku bingung. Melihat sifatnya yang bahkan mendatangi sendiri targetnya untuk dibunuh, aku ragu ia meloloskan kami begitu saja. Apakah itu berarti ia menganggap kami berdua bukan ancaman bagi kelompoknya? Atau apa? Apa yang membuatnya meloloskan kami?

Kugelengkan kepalaku begitu menyadari bahwa aku sudah terlalu jauh memikirkan masa lalu. Aku pun berusaha fokus dengan masalahku sekarang dan tidak mempersoalkan masa lalu lagi. Aku sudah meninggalkan urusan itu di Rusia dan sekarang, di Jepang, aku harus memikirkan cara untuk tetap bertahan hidup dengan hutang yang semakin bertambah setiap tahun.

Bekerja di minimarket atau pun di bar milik JJ tidak membuat penghasilanku bertambah dengan drastis. Aku membutuhkan pekerjaan lain yang dapat membantuku melunasi hutang dalam sekejap. Meminjam pada orang lain sepertinya tidak mungkin, karena aku sudah kapok berurusan dengan hutang seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin lagi berhutang pada orang lain dan sebisa mungkin melunasinya sendiri.

Selagi aku berpikir dan berpikir, kakiku membawaku melewati gang kecil gelap yang merupakan jalan pintas menuju ke apartemenku. Aku memasang mata baik-baik, menengok ke kiri kanan, memastikan tidak ada bahaya yang mengintai. Dengan waspada, aku pun melangkah sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya aku tiba di tengah gang.

Ketika aku melewatinya, aku mendengar bunyi berderik kecil yang membuat seluruh instingku siaga dan membuatku menoleh ke celah kecil gelap yang berada di belakang bak sampah. Kutunggu beberapa saat dengan harapan bahwa aku telah salah dengar, tapi semakin kubiarkan bunyi-bunyi itu semakin keras di sekitarku. Mendengarnya membuatku ingin berlari secepat yang kubisa terlebih ketika kulihat sepasang kaki manusia muncul dari balik kegelapan yang pekat.

Tanganku gemetar, begitu juga dengan kaki. Aku ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, tapi akal sehatku menahanku di tempat. Masalahnya, bila kupikirkan, telapak kaki orang itu tidak menapak di tanah, melainkan menghadap ke arahku. Melihat posisi demikian membuatku menduga bahwa siapa pun yang ada di sana sedang duduk atau paling parah terbaring dan bukannya dalam posisi berdiri seperti yang sering kulihat dalam film-film di mana penjahat hendak beraksi di kegelapan.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat rasa penasaran menang atas rasa takutku. Aku mengambil handphone yang kuletakkan di dalam tas, menyalakan senter dan menyorot ke arah sepasang kaki yang mencuat sebelumnya. Kuperhatikan lebih detail lagi dan menyadari bahwa sepasang kaki itu terbalut dengan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat dan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu yang tampak mahal. Kutelusuri lebih jauh lagi sembari mendekat, aku bisa melihat sosok itu mengenakan kemeja putih bernoda darah yang cukup untuk membuat rasa takutku kembali muncul. Namun, rasa penasaranku tidak bisa dipuaskan semudah itu sehingga akhirnya aku semakin mendekat dan mengarahkan senter ke bagian wajah.

Tak bisa kusembunyikan rasa kagetku begitu senterku menyorot pada bagian wajah sosok yang terbaring itu. Nyaris saja aku menjatuhkan handphone saat melihat rambut kelabu dan iris berwarna biru kehijauan setengah terpejam dengan kepala berlumuran darah yang menatap ke arahku. Sosoknya yang terluka dan tampak menyedihkan membuat kebingungan, rasa takut, cemas, bercampur jadi satu, bahkan kegugupanku pun kembali begitu menyadari identitas orang tersebut.

Haruskah kutolong? Tapi… orang ini Victor Nikiforov bukan? Pemuda yang disebut-sebut sebagai pemimpin kelompok mafia Rusia kelas atas yang banyak dibicarakan itu? Kalau aku menolongnya, apakah itu berarti aku terjebak di dalam urusan-urusan semacam itu? Tapi kalau aku tidak menolongnya, apakah itu baik? Kalau memang begitu, seharusnya daritadi aku pura-pura tidak melihatnya dan bukannya malah penasaran begini.

Terkutuklah rasa penasaranku! Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apa sebaiknya aku mengabaikannya dan segera kabur atau menolongnya? Instingku mengatakan untuk kabur dan meninggalkannya tentu saja, tapi entah kenapa aku ragu untuk beranjak. Entah mengapa, aku malah diam dan mematung di tempat tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Tepat di saat aku tengah berdiam diri sambil mengamati, pemuda yang terbaring itu menggerakkan sedikit tangannya. Ia berjuang dengan susah payah, hingga akhirnya tangannya berhasil menyentuh tanganku dan menyentak hingga membuat tas tangan yang kupegang terjatuh hingga menumpahkan isinya. Gerakan itu membuatku sadar untuk sepersekian detik dan mencoba memasukkan kembali barang-barangku. Namun sebuah suara menghentikanku dan membuatku menoleh padanya.

Aku yakin aku mendengarnya bicara, hanya aku tak yakin dengan ucapannya sehingga aku mengerutkan dahi. Aku ingin mendengar lebih jelas. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Karena itu, alih-alih menjauh, aku malah mengarahkan diriku mendekat pada pemuda yang terluka itu.

Rupanya aku benar. Ia mengucapkan sesuatu, lagi dan lagi. Ia mengucapkannya dalam bahasa Rusia, sehingga aku tidak merasa yakin pada awalnya. Tapi begitu ia mengulanginya beberapa kali, aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Aku pernah tinggal di Rusia, jadi aku tahu apa yang kudengar tidak salah.

'Pomogite' katanya padaku.

.

.

.

"Yuuri! Oi, Yuuri!"

Suara Yura terpaksa membuatku membuka mata dan menggerakkan kepala. Suaranya tidak jauh, tapi biasanya aku juga merasakan guncangan samar pada tubuhku ketika ia memanggil namaku. Tapi kenapa kali ini aku tidak merasakan guncangan apa pun? Tumben sekali.

Masih setengah terpejam, aku pun bangkit dan menggerakkan tangan, menguap. Aku melihatnya tak jauh dari tempatku dan berada, sehingga secara refleks aku pun berkata padanya, "Yura? Sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Yura, gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang menjalin rambutnya membentuk kepangan mengerjapkan matanya saat melihatku muncul dari kursi di ruang keluarga. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Lalu ia menunjuk selimut di kamarku yang ditariknya sedikit dan berkata, "Kau di sana, Yuuri? Lalu… ini siapa?"

"Siapa? Siapa apa maksud…"

Seolah teringat apa yang kulakukan sebelumnya, bola mataku langsung terbuka seluruhnya. Tergesa-gesa aku menuju ke kamarku dan mendekat ke tempat tidur di mana Yura sudah berada di atasnya sambil mengguncang-guncang selimut. Aku pun menarik Yura turun dari sana sebelum sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padanya.

Namun, gadis satu itu terlalu lincah. Sebelum aku dapat meraih tangannya, ia sudah lebih dulu menunduk dan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh orang yang kubaringkan di atas tempat tidurku sendiri. Ketika ia melakukannya, selimut pun tersingkap dan menunjukkan sosok pemuda berambut kelabu dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh diperban berbaring di atasnya. "I… Ini…"

"A-aku bisa jelaskan," ucapku sambil menggerakkan kedua tanganku di hadapan Yura. "Turun dari sana, Yura, biar kujelaskan."

"Kenapa ini…"

"Kau turun dulu dari sana," aku berkata sembari mencoba menarik Yura dari atas ranjang. "Kita bicara di luar. Jangan sampai membangunkannya."

"Kenapa…," Yura berkata dengan gemetar, "kenapa Victor Nikiforov ada di sini? Kenapa ia ada di tempat tidurmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya," akhirnya aku menarik tangan gadis itu, memaksanya turun dari ranjang dan membawanya keluar dari kamar. Kututup pintu kamarku terlebih dulu dan aku berkata, "Tenang sedikit, baru aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

"Tenang bagaimana?" Yura menyingkirkan tanganku dan menatapku dengan kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memberiku tatapan tajam. "Jelaskan!"

"Aku menemukannya di jalan," jelasku pada adik perempuanku, "di dekat apartemen, ia terluka parah."

"Terluka?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Banyak luka tusukan, goresan peluru dan lebam, untungnya tidak ada luka yang membahayakan nyawanya karena ia tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak, tunggu sebentar, Yuuri!" Yura mengangkat tangannya, "Jadi maksudmu, kau menemukannya terluka di jalan dan kau berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit?"

Sekali lagi aku menganggukkan kepala. "Ia terluka parah dan aku…"

"Tapi dia pembunuh!" Yura berteriak sembari menunjuk kamar tempatku menyimpan pemuda itu. Suaranya semakin tinggi ketika ia berkata, "Dia sudah membunuh Yakov, membunuh semua teman-teman kita di panti asuhan dan kau malah membawanya ke rumahmu, merawat lukanya dan merelakan tempat tidurmu untuknya. Apa kau tidak salah?"

"Aku, aku tahu," ujarku begitu mendengar amarah Yura yang dilampiaskan padaku. "Tapi dia butuh pertolongan…"

"Butuh pertolongan? Apa dia memikirkan hal itu saat ia menembak kepala Yakov?" Yura bertanya padaku dengan nada tinggi yang sama. Melihatku terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab, ia pun menarik napas, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Lalu gadis muda itu kembali berkata, "Kembalikan dia! Di mana pun kau menemukan dia, kembalikan dia di sana! Biarkan saja dia di sana! Biarkan saja orang lain yang menolongnya! Tapi jangan kau! Dia sudah membunuh Yakov."

"Dia… meminta tolong, Yura," ucapku pasrah. "Dia… dia tidak berdaya. Aku…"

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu!" Yura kembali berteriak padaku. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau ada pembunuh itu di rumah! Keluarkan dia sekarang juga, Yuuri!"

Aku menatap Yura selama beberapa saat. Kuamati alisnya yang tertekuk saat ia marah, kuamati irisnya yang berwarna biru tosca menggelap saat ia mengucapkannya. Akhirnya, aku pun menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidak bisa, Yura. Aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya ke sana."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau tinggal melemparnya keluar dan …"

"Aku tidak mau menjadi sama sepertinya," ujarku tegas sambil menatap Yura. "Kalau kubiarkan ia di sana, ia akan mati dan akulah pembunuhnya. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan menjadi pembunuh seperti dia, sekalipun aku tahu bahwa ia sudah membunuh Yakov. Aku tidak mau, Yura!"

Mendengar ucapanku, alis Yura semakin menukik tajam dan kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Tangannya menuju ke rambut dan ia mengacak-acak kepangan yang sudah ia tata susah payah. Ia pun berbalik sembari menyumpah serapah dengan seribu bahasa kasar yang aku sendiri tidak pernah menggunakannya. Ketika ia sudah lebih tenang, gadis itu akhirnya berkata, "Kau tetap tidak mau mengusirnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, sehingga Yura berkata, "Baiklah."

Kupikir ia sudah menyerah saat mendengar jawabanku, namun aku salah, gadis itu tidak putus asa semudah itu. Ia memutar kembali kenop pintu kamarku, mendorong pintunya sembari berkata, "Kalau kau tidak mau mengembalikannya, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Yura!"

"Aku tidak peduli bila menjadi pembunuh yang sama sepertinya," ucap gadis itu sembari menatapku. "Pembunuh untuk pembunuh, kedengarannya tidak jelek."

Sekali lagi kupanggil namanya, namun Yura tidak menoleh. Ia membuka pintu kamar, memperlihatkan ruangan di dalamnya, dengan seorang pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah berdiri di depan ruangan. Dalam balutan perban sekalipun, begitu melihatnya berada di ambang pintu dengan kesadaran penuh, otomatis membuatku dan Yura menaikkan dinding kewaspadaan di sekitar kami.

"Ah!" Ia berkata begitu melihat Yura di hadapannya, "Kalian rupanya yang berteriak-teriak."

Yura mengatupkan mulutnya, namun pandangannya menatap sosok itu dengan tajam. Ia mengamati sosok itu sejenak, sementara aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekat pada keduanya. Sembari menarik Yura menjauh, aku memosisikan diri di antara si gadis berambut pirang dengan si pemuda berambut kelabu.

"Kau sudah sadar," ucapku begitu melihat sosok itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?"

Ia menatapku, mengerjapkan matanya dan berkata, "Ya, aku ingin minta air."

"Air?" Aku bertanya, memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah dengar. Ketika ia mengangguk, aku pun segera berkata, "A-akan segera kuambilkan. Apa ada hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

Iris berwarna biru kehijauan yang sama dengan milik Yura itu mengerjapkan matanya lagi, tampak kebingungan. Ia menyapukan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ini… di mana?"

"Ah, ini…"

"Rumahku," jawab Yura sebelum aku bisa menjawab. "Dan aku ingin kau segera pergi dari sini, Victor NIkiforov. Kau tidak diterima di sini."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar gadis pirang di belakangku mengucapkan hal tersebut. Ia menatap kami berdua bergantian, lalu berkata, "Jadi ini rumah kalian? Ini di…"

"A-akan segera kuambilkan airnya," ucapku sembari menarik Yura. "Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Aku mencoba menarik gadis berambut pirang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun gadis itu mencoba melepaskan diri dariku. Ia menggerakkan tangannya berulang kali, menggeliat sembari berteriak meminta dilepaskan. Karena merasa bahwa usahanya percuma, ia pun menunjuk pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi sembari berteriak.

"Pergi! Pergi dari rumahku! Dasar pembunuh!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tampak bingung, namun aku mencoba menutup mulut Yura. Gadis itu bisa saja memancing kemarahan si pemuda berambut kelabu. Berhubung upayaku untuk mendiamkan gadis itu tidak terlalu berhasil, akhirnya aku menutupinya dengan berkata, "J-jangan dipikirkan! Yura memang suka meracau. Dia tidak begitu suka pada orang asing."

"Orang asing?" Yura mengulang ucapanku. "Orang asing apanya? Dia Victor Nikiforov. Dia penjahat yang sudah membunuh Yakov!"

"Yura!" Aku terpaksa membentaknya. "Sopan sedikit! Dia tamu di rumah ini."

"Tamu?" Yura mengucapkannya dengan sinis. "Orang seperti dia tidak diundang di sini. Seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia di jalanan, Yuuri!"

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Victor, berharap ia tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kami. Tapi percuma, kurasa suara Yura yang keras pasti masuk ke telinga pemuda itu. Bahkan melihat ekspresi tidak senangnya, aku pun tahu, hal buruk akan segera terjadi.

Melihat itu, aku pun segera memosisikan diri di depan Yura dan berkata, "Maafkan adikku. Dia… dia belum dewasa."

"Aku sudah dewasa!" Yura berteriak. "Sampai kapan kau mau menganggapku seperti anak-anak?"

"Dia… dia seringkali lepas kendali," ucapku, berusaha mencari-cari alasan yang dibantah sendiri oleh Yura. "M-maka itu, tolong maafkan dia, V-Victor."

Yura tidak terima tentu saja. Ia hendak menyuarakan protesnya keras-keras, namun aku menutup mulutnya. Sekarang ini, lebih baik gadis itu tidak membuat pemuda yang baru sadar ini marah. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa gadis itu karena memancing amarah pimpinan kelompok kejahatan terbesar di Rusia.

"Victor? Itu namaku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Yura itu dia," ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjuk gadis berambut kuning yang kututup mulutnya, "Yuuri itu kau," katanya sambil menunjukku. Lalu ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Jadi Victor itu aku? Lalu siapa Yakov?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, mulutku ternganga lebar. Bisa kurasakan, di sampingku mulut Yura pun ternganga saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Saking terkejutnya, aku bahkan tidak bisa menahan Yura yang berteriak menumpahkan emosinya kembali.

"Namamu Victor Nikiforov!" Ia berkata, "Dan Yakov itu orang yang kau bunuh! Sebaiknya kau mengingatnya karena aku akan membalaskan dendamnya padamu!"

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _Hello again! Thank u untuk reviewnya, dan maaf banget uda mengambil waktu lama antar chapter. Beda dengan sebelumnya, agak susah untuk dapet feel di YoI, makanya it takes time longer than I thought. Tadinya juga saya pikir untuk pake 1 chara yang cerita, yakni Yurio, tapi dipikir-pikir lagi, diutak atik lagi, akhirnya nggak jadi cuman Yurio aja._

 _Aniway for:_

 ** _Fujoshi desu:_** _Iya-yah? Ane baca ulang ff pertama dan berasa… kayaknya banyak yang belum dibenerin deh ini, ini kok ga nyambung dan ini kenapa begini begitu… LOL, tapi thank u uda diingetin, hari ini saya edit lagi :D_

 _Aniway, ide ceritamu…mungkin juga jadinya begitu sih, tapi ane mencoba cari yang lain dari pola yang uda ada sebelumnya. Semoga kamu suka pola yang lagi ane coba susun buat cerita YoI ini_

 ** _Key Keiko, Hikaru Rikou, Park Yuu, Hiro Mineha_** _dan_ _ **Kishiota,**_ _thank you untuk reviewnya XD dan salam kenal juga ya_

 _Untuk fic ini, memang ada pairnya kok, dan pair canon Victuuri juga Otayuri XD, kayaknya nggak muat di synopsis makanya nggak ketulis pairnya. Gomen, jadi bikin bertanya-tanya jadinya._

 _Also, thanks juga untuk yang uda favorite cerita maupun authornya, semoga fic ini nggak mengecewakan kalian. XD_


	3. Act 3

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Say 'Thank you'!**

 _Growl!_

Aku menggerakkan kepala dan menatap pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan alis menukik tajam. Jelas sekali, senandung tak enak didengar yang baru saja dinyanyikan itu berasal darinya. Mendengarnya, aku pun berpura-pura sibuk dengan sarapan yang kubuat dan tak menoleh padanya. Tapi Yuuri jelas tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

"Kau lapar?" Yuuri bertanya saat mendengar bunyi tersebut. Ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan air untuk pemuda itu dan belum menyentuh sarapan yang kubuatkan untuknya. " _Umh!_ Aku tak mengira kau akan bangun sepagi ini, sehingga aku belum menyiapkan apa pun. Apa kau bisa menunggu selama lima belas menit?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang duduk di hadapanku itu mengangguk dan memberikan senyum pada Yuuri. Melihatnya, Yuuri pun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama sembari berbalik menuju ke kulkas. Ia menatap isi kulkas dan mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba memikirkan menu yang dapat dihidangkannya untuk tamu tak diundang ini.

"Yura!" Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh padaku. "Apa kita tidak punya persediaan daging? Atau telur?"

"Kalau kita punya, tentu sudah kuhidangkan!" Aku menjawab santai sambil memakan nasi dan gulungan kol sebagai sarapan. "Aku tidak mungkin menyajikan kol dan miso terus menerus untuk sarapan kalau punya daging, tahu!"

"A-ah, begitu?" Yuuri menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala dan mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tampak bingung sekarang. Namun kebingungannya itu segera digantikan dengan tepukan pada kedua tangannya sembari mengangkat kepala. Lalu ia menatap kami berdua sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu, biar aku ke tukang daging sebentar. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan harga murah."

"Dia tidak akan memberi kita harga murah lagi, Yuuri!" Aku menjawab setelah menyeruput sop miso yang kubuat sendiri. "Dia bilang, harga bahan makanan sedang mahal karena perekonomian kita sangat sulit. Mau kau memelas sekalipun juga, ia takkan memberikan harga yang bagus!"

"Biar kucoba!" Yuuri berkata sembari menutup kulkas dan bergegas mengambil jaket tebal yang digantung di balik pintu kamarnya. Begitu ia selesai memakai jaket tebal itu, ia pun menuju ke meja makan dan berkata pada tamu kami. "Maaf, sepertinya kau harus menunggu lebih dari lima belas menit. Kau masih bisa menahan lapar 'kan, Victor?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang diajak bicara itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, Yuuri?"

"Aku akan ke toko daging sebentar," Yuuri berkata sembari melipat ujung lengan jaketnya yang kebesaran. Ia memang membelinya dari toko pakaian bekas waktu itu, katanya, yang penting hangat. "Kami hanya punya kol dan tahu, tapi sepertinya kau butuh nutrisi untuk segera sembuh."

Victor menggerakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yuuri. Ekspresinya seperti orang bingung dengan dahi berkerut yang mempertanyakan setiap perkataan gadis berambut hitam itu. "Sembuh?"

Yuuri mengangguk. "Kau terluka. Kol dan tahu tidak akan bagus untuk penyembuhan lukamu. Kau harus makan daging bila ingin segera sembuh."

"Umh…," pemuda itu tampak bimbang mendengar ucapan Yuuri. "Aku bisa makan apa saja, Yuuri. Asal tidak merepotkan."

"Tidak merepot…"

"Sudah jelas itu namanya merepotkan 'kan?" Aku memotong ucapan Yuuri yang kelewat baik. "Kau memberi makan adikmu kol dan tahu, tapi untuk orang asing kau beri makan daging dengan dalih supaya ia cepat sembuh. Apa kau tidak salah, Yuuri? Kalau kau punya uang untuk beli daging, seharusnya kau membelinya untuk saudarimu dulu!"

"Oh ya ampun, Yura," Yuuri berkata sembari menghela napas ketika mendengar komentarku, "dia orang sakit dan terluka."

"Sakit?" Aku berkata dengan nada sinis. "Mungkin otakmu yang sakit, Yuuri! Kalau pembunuh seperti dia sakit, itu justru berita bagus bagi orang-orang yang sudah dirugikan olehnya."

"Yura!"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku mendengar nada tinggi pada suara Yuuri. Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada bahkan dengan sengaja aku mendenguskan napas untuk menjelaskan pada keduanya bahwa aku tidak menyukai kehadiran pembunuh ini di sisiku. Kenapa sih Yuuri harus menyeretnya ke apartemen kami? Orang ini 'kan orang yang telah membunuh Yakov. Apa dia sudah lupa bahwa pemuda ini yang menyebabkan kami hidup susah sampai seperti ini?

Melihat sikapku, Yuuri menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau tidak boleh bersikap begitu, Yura! Bagaimana pun dia orang sakit dan terlebih dia kehilangan ingatannya."

"Bisa saja dia berpura-pura," jawabku sinis. "Dia 'kan ahli sekali dalam bidang itu."

"Jangan menuduh!" ucap Yuuri sambil menyentuh kepalaku dan mengusapnya lembut. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Yura!"

"Tunggu! Yuuri! Kau meninggalkanku dengan pembunuh ini?" Aku bertanya, tidak percaya ketika melihatnya main pergi begitu saja dan membiarkanku berdua dengan pemuda berambut kelabu yang memasang tampang sok polos ini. Ia tidak salah? Bagaimana kalau pemuda ini mengancam keselamatanku?

"Ia tidak berbahaya, Yura!" Yuuri menjawab sambil memakai sepatunya. "Sementara itu, kau habiskan sarapanmu ya! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kau pergi nanti!"

"Tapi Yuuri…"

"Ingat, habiskan makananmu!" Yuuri memperingatkanku sebelum ia meninggalkan ruangan dan menutup pintu. "Dan langsung pulang begitu kembali dari sekolah!"

Yuuri tak menunggu jawabanku. Ia sudah langsung menutup pintu, membuat bunyi berdebum yang terdengar hingga ke dalam ruangan, meninggalkanku berdua dengan pemuda yang masih menggerakkan kepala, menatap kepergiannya. Ditinggal berdua saja dengan pemuda yang merupakan pembunuh ini, hanya membuatku menyendok sup miso di hadapanku dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Nafsu makanku sudah hilang," jawabku sembari meletakkan sendok, lelah memainkannya, "karena ada seseorang yang tak diundang duduk di meja makan yang sama denganku."

Mendengar ucapanku, pemuda itu tetap duduk tenang sembari mengarahkan kepalanya ke pintu, tempat Yuuri terakhir terlihat. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh untuk menatapku. Bila ini aktingnya untuk membuatku percaya bahwa ia tidak bermasuk untuk mencelakai Yuuri, maka ia salah besar. Aku tidak akan semudah itu tertipu. Ia mungkin bisa menipu Yuuri yang baik hati dengan aktingnya, tapi ia tidak akan bisa membodohiku. Aku tidak akan termakan jebakan yang sama dua kali, Victor Nikiforov.

Untuk menegaskannya, aku pun menatapnya dengan seluruh amarah yang kukumpulkan dalam diriku. Lalu aku berkata, "Kalau kau mengira bahwa aku akan mengendurkan kewaspadaan hanya karena kau amnesia, maka kau salah besar!"

"Ng?" Pemuda itu akhirnya menoleh, mengarahkan irisnya yang berwarna biru kehijauan padaku.

"Kau adalah pembunuh Yakov," ujarku ketika mendapatkan perhatiannya, "Aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapanku. Ia pun berkata, "Aku…"

"Dulu kau juga pernah berakting sebagai pemuda baik hati yang menyelamatkanku," kataku sembari menatapnya tajam, "tapi kau malah menembak Yakov, orang yang sudah mengambil dan merawatku dari panti asuhan."

"Panti asuhan?" Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pembunuh!" Teriakku kesal karena ia terus saja memainkan tampang polosnya di hadapanku. "Amnesia sekalipun aku takkan memaafkanmu! Aku akan mengusirmu. Biar saja Yuuri memarahiku, toh nantinya ia akan berterima kasih karena aku menyelamatkan nyawanya lagi."

Iris biru kehijauan milik pemuda itu menatapku tanpa berkedip. Ia tetap bergeming selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan berkata, "Kenapa… aku harus dimaafkan olehmu?"

"Apa?"

"Mau mendendam silakan," jawab pemuda itu sambil meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja dengan dagu bertumpu pada jemarinya, "mau membenciku juga silakan."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapannya yang terkesan tidak punya kegelisahan terhadap apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Ini… tidak seperti dugaanku. Ia tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya di hadapanku. Alih-alih tampang polos dan tak berdosa seperti yang ia perlihatkan pada Yuuri, kali ini ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku waspada. Sikapnya yang terlalu percaya diri ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Apakah ini juga termasuk dari akting amnesia yang sedang ia perankan?

"Apa pun yang kau rasakan, tidak ada urusannya denganku 'kan?"

"Bagaimana tidak ada urusannya denganmu?" Aku kembali berkata ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tanpa sadar aku mengerutkan dahiku saat mendengar pertanyaannya yang janggal. Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa semua ini ada hubungannya dengannya? "Jelas-jelas sikapmu membuatku membencimu, kau…"

"Lalu kenapa?" Ia bertanya lagi. "Kalau kau membenciku, lalu kenapa? Kau ingin membunuhku? Ingin membalaskan dendammu padaku?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Orang ini… masih berakting kehilangan ingatankah? Kenapa sikapnya seperti ini? Kalau ia memang actor yang hebat, kenapa malah menunjukkan sifat aslinya di hadapanku?

"Lakukan saja kalau memang kau bisa," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatapku dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya. "Aku tidak pernah mendendam pada orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhku."

Ini… jangan-jangan ini…

"Tapi sebaiknya," pemuda itu mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku dan menunjuk dahiku, "kau juga tidak dendam padaku bila orang yang kau kasihi kubunuh."

Bola mataku melebar sementara tanganku mengepal erat. Samar-samar, aku menyadari apa yang ia maksud ketika ia menurunkan topeng palsu yang dikenakannya saat berbicara dengan Yuuri. Aku menatapnya dan sembari menelan ludah aku berkata, "Kau mengancamku?"

Ia menggerakkan kepala sementara telunjuknya sudah disingkirkan dari dahiku. "Kau yang mengancamku duluan."

Kusipitkan mataku dan berkata, "Kau berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan. Sejak awal, kau sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah Victor Nikiforov."

Kepalanya kembali menatap ke arahku dan seulas senyum sinis kembali mampir di wajahnya yang tak bercela. Iris biru kehijauannya bertemu dengan iris mataku selagi ia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak tahu. Kalian yang menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa aku mengalami amnesia, padahal dokter saja tidak mengatakan seperti itu."

Mataku menatap pemuda ini dengan alis menukik tajam. Kebencian semakin terlihat di wajahku ketika aku berhasil mengungkap kedoknya. Sudah kuduga. Sedari awal pemuda ini hanya mempermainkan kami berdua dan ia berhasil menjerat Yuuri ke dalam jebakannya. Aku harus memperingatkan Yuuri. Harus memperingatkannya sebelum ia jatuh ke jebakan yang sama dengan aku yang dulu.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Yuuri," ucapku sambil menatap pemuda ini. "Akan kukatakan padanya bahwa kau hanya pura-pura amnesia. Akan kuingatkan dia untuk segera mengusirmu dari rumah ini."

"Oh, katakan saja!" Ia berkata dengan santai sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Kita lihat apakah dia akan percaya padamu atau padaku!"

"Ia akan percaya padaku, aku adiknya!" Aku berkata dengan keras kepala. "Ia tidak mungkin tidak percaya padaku. Ia pasti percaya dan ia akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya dan berkata, "Kita lihat saja, peri kecil! Aku atau kau yang dipercaya olehnya, aku juga ingin tahu."

"Yuuri harus percaya padaku!"

"Kelihatannya dia tidak begitu ingin mendengarkan ucapanmu," jawab pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. "Bukankah tadi ia juga tidak memercayai ucapanmu, sekalipun kau benar?"

"I… itu…"

"Sadarlah, peri kecil!" Victor berkata dengan senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya. "Gadis Jepang itu hanya menganggapmu sedang melampiaskan amarahmu padaku. Berani taruhan, ia bahkan takkan menggubris ucapanmu dan hanya akan menganggapmu sedang merajuk."

Ucapannya membuatku hanya bisa membuka mulut tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar. Ia benar. Aku tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya, tapi saat ini, aktingnya yang tak bercela itu takkan memberikanku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kebenaran. Bila melihat sikap pemuda ini, Yuuri pasti takkan percaya padaku. Aku butuh bukti, aku butuh fakta, apa pun, yang dapat meyakinkan Yuuri bahwa pemuda ini adalah seorang penipu ulung.

Apa ya? Bukti apa ya? Apa yang bisa kukatakan pada Yuuri untuk membuatnya percaya? Ekspresi polosnya jelas tidak membantu. Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan luka-lukanya? Apakah luka-lukanya bisa membuktikan pada Yuuri bahwa pemuda ini memang jahat sehingga pantas dibunuh? Melihat lukanya, sepertinya siapa pun pelakunya, sepertinya memiliki kebencian yang sama hingga berniat untuk menghabisi nyawa pemuda itu. Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi ya bila orang yang juga membenci Victor Nikiforov tahu bahwa pemuda itu masih hidup dan tinggal di rumah kami?

"Apa pun yang kau pikirkan," kata pemuda itu sembari mengambil garpu yang belum tersentuh dari piring Yuuri, "kuharap kau tidak melakukannya, peri kecil."

Dahiku kembali mengernyit saat mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?

"Kalau kau membocorkan keberadaanku pada siapa pun," ucapnya sembari mengelap garpu dengan salah satu serbet yang ada di meja dan memandanginya, "aku takkan segan menorehkan satu atau dua tusukan di leher gadis Jepang yang lugu itu."

"Kau…"

"Saat ia sedang memasak," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan garpu di tangannya, "lalu tiba-tiba ada garpu yang menusuk lehernya yang putih mulus…"

Aku menatapnya sembari menggeram, "Jangan berani-berani…"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil saat mendengar ancamanku. "Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak berani? Bukankah aku yang sudah membunuh orang yang kau sebut Yakov?"

Tanganku mengepal mendengar nama Yakov disebut dari bibir pemuda berambut kelabu di hadapanku itu. "Kau…"

"Ingatlah, peri kecil!" Pemuda itu mengarahkan garpunya tepat di antara kedua mataku. "Kalau kau membocorkan keberadaanku, kau tahu siapa orang yang akan mendapatkan ganjarannya lebih dulu."

Aku menggeram, namun pemuda itu hanya menyemburkan tawa kecil saat mendengarnya. Kemudian ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan bersenandung riang sembari mengelap garpu yang diambilnya. Diletakkannya kembali garpu itu sembari duduk dengan satu tangan menyangga kepalanya. Ia menatap ke dapur kami dengan senyum misterius tersungging di bibirnya.

Melihatnya, aku pun tidak tahan lagi. Aku bangkit berdiri, mengambil tasku dan segera menuju ke pintu keluar. Kupakai sepatu dan kudorong pintu depan hingga terbuka. Setelah pintu kubanting, aku berlari menuruni tangga apartemen dengan berisik, mengabaikan para tetangga yang mengulurkan kepala untuk meneriakiku. Kutulikan telingaku, sementara kakiku tetap melangkah menuju ke tempat Yuuri berada.

Yuuri! Terkutuklah kepolosan dan keluguan gadis berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu. Bisa-bisanya ia membawa masuk pemuda yang dulu pernah nyaris menembak kepalanya tanpa merasa ragu. Bisa-bisanya ia memercayai begitu saja ucapan dan tingkah laku pemuda itu bahkan menjamunya dengan makanan terbaik dengan penghasilan yang pas-pasan. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti pola pikir gadis itu.

Kenapa ia malah membawa masuk pemuda ini ke rumah dan membalut lukanya? Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa pemuda ini akan membalas kebaikannya dengan kejahatan? Tidakkah ia lupa bahwa pemuda itu sudah menipu semua orang dulu dengan tingkah sok baiknya? Tidakkah… _Argh!_! Dasar katsudon bodoh satu itu!

Pikir! Pikir Yura! Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk membawa kami keluar dari situasi ini. Kebodohan Yuuri harus segera kuperbaiki. Aku harus memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan pemuda itu dari rumah kami. Hanya saja bagaimana caranya?

Kalau kami bertemu dengannya di luar sana, kami bisa saja kabur dan menyembunyikan diri di rumah. Tapi sialnya si bodoh katsudon malah membawanya ke rumah dan menyajikan makanan mewah untuknya. Ia membuat satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kupikirkan menemui jalan buntu. Andai saja ia tak membawa pemuda itu ke rumah, tentu situasinya takkan seperti ini. Lagipula, kenapa sih ia tidak membawa pemuda itu ke pos polisi atau ke rumah sakit saja? Kenapa ia malah merawat orang yang terluka di rumah dan bukannya membawanya ke dua tempat itu? Aneh-aneh saja si katsudon satu itu.

Kalau ia membawa Victor ke polisi atau ke rumah sakit, segalanya 'kan akan lebih mudah. Paling tidak, masyarakat pun akan mulai curiga ketika melihat seseorang yang seharusnya merupakan orang baik-baik terluka karena ditikam. Fakta ini pasti akan membuat masyarakat berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang mendendam padanya dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi media untuk mengendus kebusukan di dalamnya.

Ya, kalau saja seperti itu, pasti ceritanya akan lain. Ceritanya, pasti takkan sama seperti waktu aku dan Yuuri melaporkannya ke polisi, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _"_ _Victor Nikiforov pembunuh!" Aku berteriak di pos polisi yang mengambilku dan Yuuri waktu itu. "Ia membunuh Yakov, ia juga yang menyebabkan kebakaran di panti asuhan dan menewaskan seluruh teman kami. Aku melihatnya."_

 _"_ _Nak," kata salah seorang polisi itu, "kau mungkin berhalusinasi. Kau tidak boleh menuduh orang seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Dia pelakunya!" Aku kembali berteriak sambil menunjuk televisi yang menayangkan berita mengenai panti asuhan yang terbakar habis. "Dia yang melakukannya. Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yura," aku mendengar Yuuri di belakangku berkata. "Pak Polisi, percayalah! Kami berdua melihatnya, kami…"_

 _"_ _Berhati-hatilah, Nona!" Polisi itu memperingatkan Yuuri yang berada di dekatku. "Kau berbeda dengan anak ini. Satu ucapan menuduh yang kau katakan bisa membuatmu berada dalam penjara kapan saja. Tentunya kau tidak mau dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dan meninggalkan gadis kecil ini 'kan?"_

 _Yuuri menatap polisi di hadapannya dan ia pun menunduk. Mulutnya dikatupkan, tapi bisa kulihat bahwa bibirnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca dan tangannya mencengkeram bahuku erat. Tanpa banyak bertanya pun aku tahu, gadis ini marah. Ia kesal, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap ancaman tersebut._

 _Karena Yuuri tidak bisa berkata-kata, maka aku yang berteriak sekerasnya. Aku kembali berkata, "Victor pembunuhnya! Dia yang membunuh Yakov dan anak-anak di panti. Ia pelakunya. Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku?"_

 _"_ _Nak, itu tidak mungkin," jawab polisi lain sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke atas kepalaku. Ia mengubah chanel di televisi yang sebelumnya menayangkan tentang panti asuhan kami, ke acara yang menayangkan wawancara ekslusif dengan Victor Nikiforov. "Lihat! Kau saksikan saja sendiri. Apa mungkin orang yang baru saja mendonasikan satu milyar Ruble pada panti asuhan yang terbakar adalah pelakunya? Kalau orang seperti malaikat itu tuduh membakar panti asuhan, lalu penjahat-penjahat itu pastilah iblis dari neraka yang naik ke Bumi."_

 _"_ _Victorlah iblisnya!" Aku menunjuk pemuda yang memberikan senyuman palsu di televisi. Senyum palsu yang sudah menipu jutaan orang sepertiku juga Yuuri dan menjerumuskan kami hingga tidak menyadari sang pelaku kejahatan sebenarnya. "Victorlah iblis yang merangkak naik ke Bumi. Dialah penjahat yang sebenar-benarnya!"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin…" Beberapa polisi menjawab secara bersamaan sembari menertawakanku, membuatku semakin kesal. Polisi yang berada di depanku pun berkata, "Kalau Victor pembunuhnya pasti pemuda itu takkan tampil di layar kaca seperti ini. Publik tidak semudah itu dibodohi, Nak!"_

 _"_ _Kalian semua sudah dibodohi!" Aku berteriak pada Polisi di hadapanku. "Kalian semua sudah tertipu. Kalian dibutakan oleh aktingnya! Dia itu penipu! Dia itu penjahat sebenarnya!"_

 _"_ _Cukup, Nak!" Polisi yang menanggapi kami sepertinya mulai lelah dengan teriakanku yang keras kepala. "Aku tidak akan menoleransi lagi kalau kau menghina-hina pemuda itu. Dia itu orang terbaik di Rusia yang kutahu. Kalau dia tidak baik, maka siapa lagi orang baik di negeri ini?"_

 _"_ _Dia bukan orang baik, dia…"_

 _"_ _Hei kau!" Polisi lain menunjuk Yuuri. "Diamkan adikmu! Ia sudah keterlaluan. Apa kau sebagai kakaknya tidak mengajarinya dengan baik?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak keterlaluan, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku…"_

 _"_ _Yura," ucap Yuuri dengan nada suara yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. "Sudahlah, Yura."_

 _"_ _Yuuri?" Aku bertanya ketika mendengar suaranya. "Kenapa? Kau juga menyaksikannya 'kan? Peluru Victor saat itu nyaris saja melubangi kepalamu. Kalau aku tidak mendorongmu, kau sudah jadi mayat di panti asuhan sana."_

 _Kedua tangan Yuuri terarah padaku dan menarik kepalaku mendekat padanya. Tangannya gemetar, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya di bahuku. Ketika ia melakukannya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai pundakku, membuat ucapanku berhenti. Yuuri menangis?_

 _"_ _Sudahlah," Yuuri berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Sudahlah…"_

 _"_ _Tapi Yuuri…"_

 _"_ _Sudah!" Yuuri berkata dengan tegas sembari menyentuh rambutku dengan tangan bergetar._

 _"_ _Y-Yuuri…"_

 _"_ _Mereka tidak percaya," ujar Yuuri dengan suaranya yang parau. "Mereka tidak akan mendengarkan kita. Mereka semua sama saja. Ke mana pun kita melangkah, takkan ada yang percaya."_

 _"_ _Tidak, aku akan…"_

 _"_ _Kita pergi."_

 _"_ _H-hah?"_

 _"_ _Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Yura!"_

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dan menyingkirkan ingatan itu dariku. Hanya melaporkannya saja membuatku kembali teringat pengalaman buruk itu. Mengingatnya membuatku sadar, apa pun yang kulakukan akan sama saja. Tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku. Mereka semua sudah tertipu dengan tingkah laku seorang actor besar bernama Victor Nikiforov.

Kali ini pun aku yakin sama. Kalau saja Yuuri membawanya saat Victor tidak berdaya seperti kemarin, pasti akan berbeda ceritanya. Kalau sekarang, berteriak di pos polisi, mengatakan bahwa Victor Nikiforov adalah seorang penjahat tidak akan membuatku dipercaya. Terlebih ketika mereka melihat pemuda yang sakit itu berakting di hadapan mereka, pasti mereka akan lebih memercayai ucapannya dibanding ucapanku. Tanpa bukti yang kuat, hanya akan membuat para polisi menertawaiku dan menyebutku berandal cilik lagi.

Bukti. Apa buktinya? Apakah aku harus menemukan pelaku yang menyerang Victor dan mengajaknya bekerja sama? Tapi… apakah orang yang menyerangnya bisa diajak berunding? Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang menyerangnya adalah salah satu kelompok lain yang mendendam pada kelompok Victor? Akankah mereka bersimpati padaku kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku hendak membalaskan dendam pada Victor Nikiforov?

Aku mulai berpikir, berusaha menerka-nerka kelompok mana yang mungkin mengakibatkan seorang Victor Nikiforov sampai terluka hingga perlu ditolong Yuuri. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu ada kelompok apa saja di luar sana, atau pun seperti apa mereka. Tapi aku bisa mulai menyelidikinya dari sekarang. Begitu aku menemukan daftarnya, saat itulah Victor Nikiforov harus bersiap-siap.

Senyumku pun melebar memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut dan semakin lebar ketika aku melihat sosok Yuuri di seberang jalan yang tengah mengobrol dengan tukang daging. Sosoknya membuatku teringat kembali pada tujuan awalku sebelum meninggalkan rumah yang hendak memperingatkannya soal Victor. Karena itu dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku dan hendak menyeberang jalan untuk mencapainya.

Saking terburu-burunya, aku tidak menyadari bahwa lampu tengah menunjukkan warna merah, tanda bahwa pejalan kaki seharusnya tidak boleh lewat. Alih-alih berhenti, aku malah terus melaju melewati _zebra cross_ dan membuka mulutku untuk meneriakkan namanya. Aku terus memanggil-manggil namanya dengan intensitas suara yang semakin keras, hingga akhirnya gadis itu menoleh dan menatapku. Begitu panggilanku mendapat respon, aku pun mengangkat tangan dan berlari. Sayangnya aku tidak memerhatikan bahwa ada truk berkecepatan tinggi yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahku.

Kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat sekali. Wajah Yuuri yang langsung berubah menjadi panik, lampu merah yang terus berkedip, deru truk yang melaju tanpa sempat berhenti semuanya berputar menjadi satu. Ketika sadar, hal yang kutahu adalah aku sudah melayang bebas menubruk trotoar dengan seorang pemuda berada di atasku.

"Yura!"

Teriakan Yuuri adalah hal pertama yang terdengar di telingaku. Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dan melihat sosoknya yang panik di sampingku. Ia langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku, mengabaikan pemuda yang sudah menyingkir dariku sembari memegangi kepala dan memicingkan sebelah mata.

"Yura? Yura?" Yuuri mengguncang-guncangku sementara mataku menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit? Di mana? Apa yang kau rasakan? Yura? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Bisa!" Aku menjawab cepat sembari menyingkirkan tangan Yuuri yang tengah menyentuh kepalaku dan memutar-mutarnya. "Kepalaku sakit!"

"Mana yang sakit?" Nada Yuuri meninggi, ia terdengar sangat panik. "Oh, Tuhan! Di mana yang sakit? Di mana yang terluka?"

"Berisik, Yuuri," jawabku sembari menepis tangannya. "Kepalaku sakit karena kau terlalu banyak mengoceh!"

"Biar kulihat!"

Sepertinya Yuuri tidak memahami sindiranku. Ia malah sibuk menyentuh kepalaku, memutar-mutarnya, hingga ia puas. Ia bahkan menarik tanganku, menyentuh bahuku, menatapku, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Yura? Apa ada yang sakit? Katakan padaku, Yura! Jangan disembunyikan!"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa!" Aku berkata padanya, sedikit jengkel karena ia begitu cerewet. "Aku juga tidak sakit apa pun, kecuali kepala. Itu pun karena kau terlalu berisik dan menanyaiku ini itu."

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Yuuri berkata dengan cepat, sementara wajahnya khawatir. "Tidak ada yang sakit? Bagaimana dengan luka?"

"Tidak ada," jawabku cepat. "Daripada aku, kurasa pemuda itu yang terluka."

Kutunjuk pemuda yang berada tidak jauh dari kami, yang sebelumnya mendorongku dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga melayang ke tepi jalan. Belum lagi, aku lupa menambahkan detail, bahwa tangan pemuda itu melindungi kepalaku, membuatku tidak menabrak trotoar. Makanya aku tidak heran bila melihat tangan pemuda itu lebam dan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya robek, menampilkan luka sayatan di siku juga lututnya akibat pergesekan dengan aspal dan paving block trotoar.

 _"_ _A-ah_ , benar juga," Yuuri menoleh ke samping, menatap pemuda yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan kami berdua itu. "A-anu, Tuan…"

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. Rambut pendeknya yang disisir ke atas dengan potongan _undercut_ itu ikut bergerak saat ia menoleh pada Yuuri. Ia pun menatap kami berdua tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"T-terima kasih," ucap Yuuri sembari menundukkan kepala. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku. Aku… aku berhutang budi pada Anda."

Ia menatapku, lalu menunjuk Yuuri. "Yuuri Katsuki?"

Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya. Aku sendiri pun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pemuda itu mengenali Yuuri. Terlebih pemuda ini bukan pemuda payah biasa seperti temannya yang ada di ujung jalan sana.

"A-Anda mengenalku?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Iris matanya yang berwarna cokelat ditujukan padaku, menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Setelah puas menilai, yang bagiku sedikit tidak sopan, ia kembali menatap Yuuri dan menunjukku dengan satu tangannya. "Ini adikmu?"

"A-a… itu…"

"Kalian berdua tidak mirip,"lanjut pemuda itu sambil menatap Yuuri.

"I-itu… panjang ceritanya," Yuuri menjawab tanpa ada niat menjelaskan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku mengenal Anda? Aku… aku tidak ingat pernah berjumpa dengan seseorang seperti Anda."

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Yuuri. "Kita bekerja di tempat yang sama."

Aku memicingkan mata, mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Mereka berdua bekerja di tempat yang sama? Di mana? Di minimarket? Di bar?

Melihat Yuuri sama sekali tidak punya gambaran, pemuda itu pun menghela napas. Lalu ia berkata, "Bar JJ. Bukankah kau bekerja di sana?"

"A-ah ya," Yuuri menjawab cepat. "Aku bekerja di sana, tapi Anda… aku tidak ingat apabila ada rekan kerja seperti Anda."

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu sembari menggerakkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tidak berniat memperkenalkan dirinya pada Yuuri. Alih-alih memperkenalkan diri, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Justru Yuuri lah yang menahan sikunya yang terluka, membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengit. Melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, Yuuri pun buru-buru menyadari kesalahannya dan ia menurunkan tangannya. Lalu ia berkata, "M-maafkan aku. Tapi… boleh aku tahu nama Anda? Aku ingin berterima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan adikku."

"Itu tidak perlu," jawab pemuda itu.

"Tapi…"

"Adikmu…," kata pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu sambil menatapku tajam, "katakan padanya untuk lebih memerhatikan lampu saat menyeberang."

"A-akan kukatakan padanya." Yuuri berjanji. Gadis itu payah sekali bila mengobrol dengan seseorang. "Anu…"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu!"

Yuuri hendak menahannya, namun pemuda itu sudah hendak beranjak darinya. Karena itu aku dengan sengaja menarik tangan si pemuda, membuatnya kembali berjengit akibat tingkahku, Bahkan aku mengabaikan tatapannya dan malah membalasnya dengan galak. Lalu aku berkata, "Kau tidak dengar? Daritadi dia menanyakan namamu. Apa susahnya memberitahukan namamu?"

Pemuda itu menyipitkan mata saat mendengar ucapanku. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku melanjutkan ucapanku lebih dulu. "Kau tidak dengar? Apa telingamu terbentur saat kau menolongku?"

Mendengar ucapan pedasku, bisa kulihat pemuda itu menghela napas. Jelas, bukannya aku tidak tahu terima kasih, tapi ini pertama kalinya buatku melihat Yuuri bicara segugup ini dengan seorang pemuda. Makanya aku takkan melewatkan kesempatan ini dengan membiarkan pemuda yang tak kuketahui namanya pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku.

"Otabek," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatapku. "Namaku Otabek Altin, dan aku tidak keberatan dengan sedikit ucapan terima kasih alih-alih ucapan sinis, Adik Yuuri Katsuki!"

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _Holla! Another update for YoI. Thank you all for reading this fanfic. For:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: as always, thank u for review and thank you for adding some of your imagination into this story. Really appreciated it :D_

 _ **Hiro mineha**_ _: hello again XD, Victornya jangan dijedotin, bisa-bisa kamu ditembak dalam arti harafiah nanti :P , anyway, Otabek requestan kamu sudah muncul nih XD semoga kamu suka kemunculannya yang sedikit heroic_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: ehem, sama kayak Hiro-san, dia nggak hilang ingatan kok, XP cuman akting, akting , dan here's Otabek for you XD_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: mohon dukungan dalam doa semoga ff ini bisa tamat :P feeling saya sama ff ini masih keombang ambing sebenernya, karena belom move on dari fandom sebelomnya, semoga semakin ditulis, feeling saya uda move on XD_

 _Aniway for all of you, thank you for reading this fanfic, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	4. Act 4

_Author's note:_

 _Sedikit tambahan, di sini, nama Victor, saya ganti jadi_ Viktor _. Awalnya saya kira pake C karena ship nya Victuuri, tapi ada juga yang tulis namanya pake huruf K., jadi akhirnya saya putuskan buat mengikuti style mereka. No reason, hanya demen aja lihat keseimbangan hurufnya kalo pake K instead of C. XD_

 **Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Promise**

 _"_ _Berita selanjutnya, Viktor Nikiforov, seorang eksekutif muda yang tengah berkunjung ke Jepang masih dikabarkan hilang hingga hari ini."_

Tanganku yang tengah mengaduk sup, terhenti sejenak begitu mendengar kabar tersebut. Kepalaku menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menatap ke layar televisi di mana seorang pembawa berita berkulit gelap tengah berbicara. Melihat huruf 'Viktor Nikiforov' terpampang di layar bersama foto pemuda itu, aku pun mematikan kompor dan mendekat.

 _"_ _Dengan ini, terhitung sudah tiga hari sejak pihak keluarga menyatakan kehilangannya dan menghubungi pihak yang berwajib. Pencariannya pun sudah dilakukan sejak tiga hari yang lalu, namun penyidik masih belum menemukan titik terang."_

Kakiku melangkah sembari mendengarkan berita tersebut. Tak sampai sepuluh langkah, aku sudah berada di belakang sofa yang menghadap ke televisi. Sembari meletakkan kedua tangan pada sandaran sofa, aku memerhatikan tamu kami, yang tengah menguasai area tersebut.

Saat kutengok, aku sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda berambut kelabu, dengan wajah yang sama seperti yang terpampang di televisi, berbaring terlentang dengan mata terpejam. Wajah tidurnya begitu damai, dengan dada bidang yang bergerak naik turun. Melihatnya seperti ini, membuatku tidak percaya bahwa pemuda ini merupakan pemuda yang sama dengan eksekutif muda yang tengah diberitakan di televisi.

Kualihkan perhatianku dari pemuda tersebut dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada layar televisi. Si pembawa berita, berambut hitam dengan kulit cokelat gelap tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan. Ia dan beberapa wartawan lain tengah berkumpul, menanti seseorang. Aku luput mendengarkan siapa yang tengah ditunggunya, namun ketika kamera menyorot pada seorang wanita berwajah pucat, dengan rambut diikat tinggi ke atas dan dibentuk bulat, barulah aku sadar.

Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, wanita itu berkulit putih, hampir pucat. Ia mengangkat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, berbentuk bulat. Dengan tata rias itu, ia membuat tulang pipinya terlihat semakin tinggi, terlebih ditambah dengan riasan yang mencolok. Sekali lihat pun, aku tahu bahwa wanita ini sangat berbeda dengan wanita paruh baya pada umumnya. Melihat wanita ini membuat perhatianku terfokus padanya, hingga lagi-lagi aku mengabaikan apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh si pembawa berita.

Namun sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir, begitu perhatianku sudah mulai fokus, aku bisa melihat si pembawa berita bersama wartawan lain tengah menodongkan mike pada wanita itu. Mereka semua mengajukan pertanyaan secara bersamaan. Aku hanya dapat mendengar sedikit dari apa yang mereka sampaikan, seperti…

 _"_ _Madame Lilia, mohon komentar Anda mengenai berita kehilangan putra Anda."_

 _"_ _Madame Lilia, perusahaan Nikiforov terancam kehilangan pewaris tunggalnya, bagaimana komentar Anda mengenai masalah ini?"_

 _"_ _Madame Lilia, apakah benar isu yang mengatakan bahwa putra Anda telah diculik dan dibunuh oleh saingan bisnis keluarga Rusia?"_

 _"_ _Madame, apakah Anda punya dugaan siapa pelakunya?"_

 _"_ _Satu pertanyaan, Madame!"_

Para wartawan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Madame Lilia'. Terus terang, aku tidak tahu siapa wanita bernama 'Madame Lilia' yang ditayangkan di televisi saat ini. Hanya saja, mendengar para wartawan mengait-ngaitkan nama Nikiforov, kemudian menyebut-nyebut soal pewaris tunggalnya, kurasa aku bisa menebak sendiri bahwa wanita ini mungkin Ibu dari Viktor Nikiforov. Walaupun aku sedikit menyangsikannya karena sosoknya tidak terlihat mirip dengan sosok si anak.

" _No comment!"_ Wanita itu menjawab dengan tegas. Kepalanya tetap ditegakkan dan matanya menatap ke depan, mengabaikan para wartawan yang bertanya. Sikapnya yang seperti itu membuat para wartawan pun bergeming. Alih-alih mengajukan pertanyaan, mereka malah membuat jalan bagi wanita itu dan membiarkannya lalu dari hadapan mereka bahkan sebelum tim keamanan bertindak. Hanya cameramen yang tetap menyoroti wanita itu hingga akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil dan menutup pintu. Baru setelah itu pesona wanita itu menghilang dan kamera kembali fokus pada si pembawa berita.

 _"_ _Seperti yang sudah diduga, Madame Lilia selaku pihak keluarga tidak memberikan informasi apa pun,_ " ujar si pembawa berita sambil menggelengkan kepala, menunjukkan dengan jelas kekecewaannya. Ia menatap ke kamera, mengangkat bahunya dan berkata _, "Sekian sekilas berita, nantikan kami dengan berita selanjutnya. Dari lokasi, saya Phicit Chulanont melaporkan."_

Pemandangan di layar televisi berubah, digantikan dengan studio di mana seorang pembawa berita wanita tengah duduk dengan beberapa dokumen. Ia tersenyum dan kembali membacakan berita yang hendak disampaikannya. Aku masih bertahan, menatap layar televisi selama beberapa saat, sebelum kehilangan minat dengan berita yang lain. Begitu mulai bosan, aku pun meninggalkan sofa dan berjalan kembali ke kompor yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan. Kunyalakan kembali kompor, sementara tanganku yang lain meraih sendok. Kuaduk isi sup di panci yang tengah kupanaskan sembari memikirkan berita yang baru saja disampaikan.

Mengikuti hitungan si pembawa berita, berarti ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak aku menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Sejak saat itu, aku sudah membiarkannya tinggal di rumahku, mengobati luka-lukanya dan memberinya makanan yang cukup untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Aku mengganti perbannya dua kali sehari, juga membubuhkan obat luka agar semua jaringan yang terbuka dapat segera menutup. Berkat itu, aku bisa dengan bangga menyebutkan bahwa hampir semua luka-lukanya sudah menutup dan akan segera mongering.

Memang harus kuakui, luka sebelumnya cukup parah. Banyak luka sayatan, luka tusukan dan luka gores di sekujur tubuhnya. Aku bersyukur tidak ada luka tusukan yang dalam atau luka tembak yang parah. Kalau tidak, mustahil aku dapat merawatnya seorang diri dengan bermodalkan perban, alkohol dan obat luka.

Hanya saja, sekalipun aku sudah cukup telaten merawatnya, kondisi pemuda itu tetap mengkhawatirkan. Aku mengira pemuda itu sudah membaik karena luka-lukanya sudah mulai menutup. Namun melihatnya yang lebih sering tertidur dibanding pemuda pada umumnya, membuatku ragu. Berhasilkah pengobatan yang kuberikan? Atau justru salah? Apakah sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan membiarkan para perawat yang mengambil alih tugasnya?

Sungguh! Aku memang berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hanya saja, teringat perkataan pemuda itu sebelum aku memapahnya membuatku ragu.

 _"_ _Po…"_

 _"_ _T-tunggu sebentar," ujarku yang gemetaran sambil mengeluarkan sebuah handphone. "B-biar kupanggilkan ambulans untuk merawatmu. Kau… kau harus segera diobati."_

 _Sebelum aku sempat menekan tombol-tombol di layar handphoneku, pemuda yang hendak kutolong malah menghalau tanganku. Ia membuat handphoneku jatuh dengan layar lebih dulu menghantam jalan. Alhasil, sebuah retakan panjang kini tertera di layar handphoneku._

 _Ketika aku hendak mengajukan protes akibat tindakannya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu malah menggenggam tanganku erat dan berkata, "Jangan!"_

 _"_ _J-jangan?" Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapannya. "Apanya yang…"_

 _"_ _Jangan...," ucapnya sambil berjengit, "ambulans… rumah sakit… tidak…"_

 _Dahiku berkerut mendengar bahasa Jepang yang patah-patah itu. Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum mencerna ucapannya menjadi, "Jangan panggil ambulans? Kau tidak mau ke rumah sakit?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawabnya dengan tegas, sementara tangannya tetap menggenggam tanganku erat. "Tidak mau."_

 _"_ _Tapi kau terluka," ucapku sambil menatap kemeja putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, "kalau tidak memanggil ambulans, kau mungkin bisa mati."_

 _"_ _Tidak," ujarnya, begitu yakin. "Pokoknya tidak."_

 _Mendengarnya berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, aku pun mendecak. Yang bersangkutan sendiri enggan dibawa ke sana, bagaimana caranya aku menyelamatkannya? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mau ke rumah sakit, namun, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama memikirkan alasannya karena sadar bahwa pemuda ini harus segera diselamatkan._

 _Ia berjengit saat mengucapkannya, sehingga aku kembali berkata, "Tapi kalau tidak segera ditangani akan berbahaya, kau bisa…"_

 _"_ _Tidak!" Ia bersikeras sementara tangannya mencengkeram tanganku dengan erat. "Tidak aman."_

 _Rupanya itu sebabnya, jadi baginya rumah sakit bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk mengobati luka-luka di tubuhnya. Aku pun kembali berpikir. Kalau keamanan adalah masalah utamanya, bagaimana kalau mendatangkan polisi? Mungkin kehadiran mereka bisa memberikan rasa aman?_

 _Namun saat aku menyampaikan solusi tersebut, pemuda itu malah semakin berjengit. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tanganku dan berkata, "Tidak… polisi…," ujar pemuda itu sembari mencengkeram tanganku dengan seluruh kekuatannya. "Tidak…"_

 _Lagi-lagi. Polisi tidak, rumah sakit tidak. Padahal menurutku hanya dua tempat itu yang dapat menampung orang terluka sepertinya. Kalau keduanya bukan merupakan opsi yang memungkinkan, lalu ke mana lagi aku harus membawanya? Masa aku harus membawanya ke rumahku? Yura bisa marah be…_

 _Apa sebaiknya kubawa ke rumah saja?_

 _Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, napasnya mulai tersengal dan tangannya gemetar. Ia menggigil dengan bibir yang sedikit membiru. Melihatnya, aku pun sadar bahwa aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan berdiam diri dan mengajaknya bicara. Aku harus segera membawanya ke suatu tempat, yang lebih hangat dibanding di jalanan._

 _Karena itu, kucoba memikirkan opsi lain yang lebih baik. Tidak di rumah, apa aku bisa menampungnya di bar JJ? Atau mungkin di minimarket tempatku bekerja dan akan kujemput nanti? Mungkin manajer minimarket dapat memaklumi perbuatanku?_

 _Seolah memahami kesulitanku, pemuda itu mengguncang lagi tanganku, membuat perhatianku kembali padanya. Begitu iris cokelat milikku bertemu kembali dengan iris matanya, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Jangan… orang… terlihat…"_

 _'_ _Jangan orang terlihat?' Apa maksudnya? Apa dia tidak ingin diketahui orang? Kalau tidak ingin diketahui orang maka satu-satunya tempat yang dapat kupikirkan hanya di apartemenku. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yura kalau ia tahu bahwa aku menampung orang yang telah membunuh Yakov?_

 _Pemuda itu menyadari keragu-raguanku, sehingga ia berkata, "Kau… tidak menolongku?"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Kau… juga pembunuh?" Ia bertanya padaku. "Suruhan…"_

 _"_ _Pembunuh? Aku?" Kutunjuk diriku sendiri. "Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau membunuh orang, tidak mungkin aku pembunuh. Aku… aku hanya…"_

 _Kusadari, semakin lama kami berdiam diri di sini, kondisi tubuh pemuda ini akan semakin memburuk. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menyadari bahwa kemungkinannya hanya dua, yakni membiarkannya di sini, atau membawanya ke rumah. Kalau meninggalkannya di sini, berarti aku sama saja dengan seorang pembunuh, tapi kalau aku membawanya ke rumah, Yura mungkin akan membunuhku. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Viktor Nikiforov tetap menundukkan kepala, membuat rambut perak kelabunya menghalangi wajahnya. Ia tidak lagi meminta tolong. Pemuda itu sudah menyerah dan lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri, menghemat tenaganya. Melihatnya seperti ini, aku pun akhirnya menghela napas._

 _"_ _Tidak rumah sakit, tidak polisi," ucapku sambil mengalungkan tas selempanganku padanya, juga memakaikan jaket yang kukenakan padanya. "Kau jangan protes bila cara pengobatanku buruk. Aku tidak punya lisensi medis soalnya."_

Benar. Aku tidak punya lisensi medis. Aku sudah memperingatkannya dan akhirnya pemuda ini malah kehilangan ingatan. Memang bukan salahku hingga ingatannya lenyap, tapi belakangan aku berpikir, apa ia mengalami amnesia karena aku tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit? Apakah jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur atau ada organ internalnya yang terluka sehingga ia terkena amnesia?

Memikirkan hal itu, membuatku tidak menyadari bahwa supku telah mendidih. Ketika aku mendengar bunyi mendesis, barulah aku panik dan segera berlari ke arah kompor. Dengan terburu-buru, kumatikan kompor dan menunggu sebentar hingga buih di panci menghilang sebelum menuangkannya ke mangkuk dan kutambahkan seledri sebagai penghias. Setelahnya, aku pun mengambil nampan, dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga untuk kuletakkan di atas _coffee table_.

Aku memang sengaja membuatkan sup ini untuk pemuda yang tengah terbaring di atas sofa itu. Kondisi kesehatannya yang masih belum stabil membuatku ragu untuk memberikannya makanan padat, sehingga Yura marah-marah padaku. Benar katanya, aku memberikan pembunuh Yakov makanan yang bergizi untuk kesembuhannya, sementara adikku sendiri kubiarkan memakan kol dan miso yang tidak ada gizinya.

Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan waktu itu? Kenapa aku menyelamatkan Viktor? Aku sadar bahwa pemuda ini adalah pembunuh Yakov. Aku sadar bahwa orang ini berbahaya dan bisa saja mengancam keselamatan Yura dan aku. Tapi kenapa aku malah mengundangnya ke rumah dan merawatnya hingga seperti ini? Kenapa aku memedulikan keselamatannya padahal ia telah merenggut keluarga yang kami miliki?

"Ng…"

"Oh!" gumamku begitu melihat kelopak mata pemuda itu mulai bergerak. Menyadari bahwa ia akan segera terbangun, aku pun pindah dari sofa menuju ke bagian lengannya. Kubiarkan pemuda itu menggerakkan kaki dan merentangkan tangan terlebih dahulu sebelum kedua iris _tosca_ nya memandangku. _"Ohayou_ , Viktor!"

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihatku berada di dekat kakinya. Sedikit terkejut, ia pun melipat kaki dan berkata, " _Ohayou_ , Yuuri!" Ia menguap terlebih dahulu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada televisi yang tak dimatikan. "Aku tertidur lagi?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sementara pemuda itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Pandangannya pun beralih, dari layar televisi menuju ke sup yang kuletakkan di atas _coffee table_. "Ini…"

"Kau terbangun di saat yang tepat," ujarku sambil mengulurkan mangkuk tersebut ke arahnya. "Aku baru saja selesai membuatkan sup kaldu."

"Sup kaldu?" Ia bertanya, masih mengerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya ia mengulurkan tangan. Begitu mangkuk tersebut sudah berada dengan aman di tangannya, pemuda itu berjengit, sehingga membuatku memberikan piring kecil untuk menempatkan mangkuk agar tidak terlalu panas saat dipegang.

"Sup dari sari daging dengan campuran labu, irisan daging ayam dan kentang," jawabku sambil memberikan sendok untuknya begitu mangkuk tersebut sudah berada dengan aman di pahanya. Melihatnya hanya tertegun sambil menatap sup itu, aku pun kembali berkata, "A-anu… apa kau tidak suka sup kaldu?"

Pemuda itu menatapku, dan menggelengkan kepala sembari menebarkan senyumnya, senyum yang sama dengan yang dulu kulihat bersama Yura. "Bukan, bukan itu. Boleh kumakan?"

Aku mengangguk sembari menyerahkan sendok padanya, "Silakan."

Kubiarkan pemuda itu menyendok sup dari mangkuk dan meniup-niup-nya terlebih dahulu. Ia melakukannya sedikit lebih lama, berharap bahwa suhu panasnya dapat lebih berkurang dengan melakukannya. Setelah dirasanya cukup dingin, baru dimasukkannya sup itu ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana…?" Aku menatapnya dengan takut-takut. "Apakah… tidak enak?"

Viktor menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyeruput sup yang kubuatkan. "Aku masih bisa memakannya."

Aku bernapas lega mendengar komentarnya. Mungkin makanan ini tidak sama seperti makanan Rusia, tapi mendengarnya masih bisa memakannya, kupikir mungkin itulah komentar terbaik yang dapat diberikannya untuk masakanku. Jadi kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kubiarkan pemuda itu menikmati makan siangnya.

Ketika melihatku hanya duduk dan menatapnya, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Yuuri tidak makan?"

"Nah, aku sudah kenyang saat mencicipinya," dalihku.

"Tapi…"

 _'_ _Ting-Tong'_

Bunyi yang tak disangka-sangka itu membuat Viktor menghentikan ucapannya dan menggerakkan kepala menuju ke sumber suara. Mengikuti contohnya, aku pun menggerakkan kepala ke arah pintu sembari beranjak dari sofa. Aku memiringkan kepalaku sejenak, menerka-nerka, siapa gerangan yang berdiri di balik pintu apartemenku.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku pun berjinjit dan mengintip melalui lubang kecil yang ada di pintu. Dari tempatku berdiri, bisa kulihat dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumahku. Salah satu dari mereka berambut keemasan dengan _highlight_ merah menyala di bagian poninya, sementara yang satunya lagi berambut hitam dan gelap. Mereka berdua mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan petugas yang kulihat di televisi ditambah dengan topi di kepala mereka.

Menyadari identitas keduanya, buru-buru aku berbalik menuju ke sofa. Kusambar mangkuk juga piring yang sedang dipegang oleh Viktor dan kuletakkan di atas _coffee table_. Lalu kutarik tangan pemuda itu dan memaksanya untuk beranjak dari sofa. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi dan hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya, namun aku lebih dulu mendorongnya ke ruangan terdekat yang dapat kutemukan.

"Yuuri?"

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Tanganku mendorong pemuda itu sementara pandanganku kembali ke pintu depan ketika mendengar bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Panik menyerangku, sehingga aku buru-buru menarik gagang pintu, hendak menutupnya tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Sayangnya, pemuda ini tidak puas kalau aku belum memberikan penjelasan, sehingga ia menahan tanganku.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya, nadanya begitu tegas, mengingatkanku akan kekeras kepalaannya sewaktu aku menolongnya. "Siapa di depan?"

"Di depan," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke pintu, "polisi."

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak sedikit mendengar ucapanku. "Polisi?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka ada di depan pintu, tapi sebaiknya kau bersembunyi di kamar. Oke?"

Viktor masih diam di tempatnya, bergeming. Ia tentu takkan beranjak kalau suara ketukan tidak terdengar dan membuatnya mundur ke belakang. Melihatnya berbalik, aku pun tak membuang waktu dan segera menutup pintu kamar. Sebelum bergerak ke pintu depan, aku memutar kepala, mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat kujadikan alasan untuk menghadapi dua petugas yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, kusambar selimut yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk menyelimuti Viktor. Aku menyampirkan selimut itu ke tubuhku dan kuacak-acak rambutku. Aku juga mengeluarkan obat-obatan yang ada di kotak P3K untuk diletakkan di atas _coffee table_. Baru setelahnya, kakiku melangkah menuju ambang pintu.

Ketika pintu mengayun dan sinar mentari siang hari menyusup masuk, aku bisa melihat dua orang pemuda berseragam berdiri di hadapanku. Seperti yang kuintip dari lubang pintu, di hadapanku berdiri dua orang pemuda, di mana yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satunya lagi berhiglight merah. Si rambut hitam menatapku penuh intimidasi dengan matanya yang memicing tajam, berbeda dengan si _highlight_ merah yang tersenyum sembari meraih tanganku.

" _Konnichiwa!"_ Si _highlight_ merah berkata sembari menunjukkan giginya yang putih berkilau. "Hampir saja kami mengira tidak ada orang. Lama sekali Anda membukakan pintu?"

Aku berusaha membalas senyumannya, walaupun tanganku sedikit gemetar karena gugup. "M-maaf, kukira aku masih bermimpi tadi."

"Bermimpi?" Petugas yang berbicara itu mengulang ucapanku. "Kau… baru bangun tidur? Jam segini?"

Aku mengangguk, "Aku sedang sakit."

Lawan bicaraku itu mengangguk kecil, tampak paham saat mendengar penjelasanku. Melihatnya memercayai kebohonganku sedikit membuatku bernapas lega. Paling tidak, yang satu ini sepertinya masih bisa kuatasi. Entah dengan pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya yang terus memberikan tajam semenjak aku keluar menemui keduanya.

"Boleh kami berkunjung ke dalam?" tanya si rambut hitam.

"E-eh?" Aku terkejut mendengar kedua petugas itu tiba-tiba berkata ingin berkunjung. "K-kenapa tiba-tiba…"

Tanpa banyak bicara, si rambut hitam mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan amplop untuk diserahkan padaku. Sementara aku membaca, pemuda itu menjelaskan isi suratnya dengan berkata, "Kami diperintahkan untuk mencari seorang pemuda, dan kabarnya pemuda itu pernah terlihat di apartemen ini. Makanya kami memeriksa setiap unit untuk menemukan pemuda itu."

Mendengar penjelasannya, aku langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud. Berita di televisi, kedatangan kedua petugas ke apartemenku untuk mencari seorang pemuda langsung membuatku memahami kondisinya. Mereka mencari Viktor rupanya. Untung saja aku sudah lebih dulu memaksanya bersembunyi sebelum mereka masuk.

"Mencari seseorang?" Aku berpura-pura mengerutkan alis. "Siapa?"

"Viktor Nikiforov," jawab yang rambut hitam, tidak menutup-nutupi. "Apa kami boleh masuk?"

Kupaksakan kakiku untuk bergeser dari pintu, mempersilakan kedua pemuda itu masuk. Walaupun enggan, akan lebih mencurigakan bila aku mengarang-ngarang alasan untuk menahan mereka. Aku berdoa, semoga di dalam sana, Viktor menemukan tempat bersembunyi yang tak dapat ditemukan oleh kedua petugas ini.

"Anda tinggal sendiri?" Si _highlight merah menyala_ bertanya ketika melihat mangkuk yang kuletakkan di atas _coffee table_.

"O-oh tidak, aku tinggal dengan adik perempuanku," jawabku sambil melangkah masuk mengikuti kedua pemuda yang tengah menyapukan pandangan ke ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan milikku. "Kami hanya berdua."

Petugas yang bertanya sebelumnya menggumamkan 'Oh' panjang, sementara pandangan matanya memandangi foto-foto yang kuletakkan di samping televisi. Ia mengangkat salah satu bingkai foto yang kuletakkan di sana dan menunjukkannya padaku. "Yang berambut pirang ini adikmu?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku pun mengangguk. "Ya, dia adikku."

"Kalian tidak mirip," jawabnya sambil melihatku dan menatap kembali foto di tangannya. "Kok bisa adikmu seperti orang asing? Apa orang tua kalian berbeda?"

"Ah, memang banyak yang berkomentar seperti itu," jawabku. "Orang tua kami berbeda. Itu saja."

Petugas yang ber _highlight_ merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak menanyakan lagi perihal orang tua kami. Ia kembali menjelajah, menuju ke dapur dan membuka lemari tempatku menyimpan piring juga panci. Diamatinya isi dalam lemariku selama beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu menutupnya kembali dan memutuskan untuk beralih pada hal lain.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati dan menelisik bagian dalam lemari, pemuda itu berkata pada rekannya yang berambut gelap. "Menemukan sesuatu, Seung-Gil?"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang dipanggil Seung-Gil itu menutup cabinet di samping kulkas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sikapnya membuat pemuda yang be _highlight merah menyala_ itu kembali menghela napas dan berkata, "Sudah kukatakan, menyelidiki satu-satu di apartemen itu percuma. Siapa sih yang memberikan laporan bahwa pemuda itu terlihat di sini?"

"Anu… Viktor Nikiforov yang dibicarakan ini, apakah sama dengan pemuda jutawan dari Rusia yang dibicarakan di televisi?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, perhatian keduanya kembali beralih padaku. Lalu salah satu dari mereka, "Benar, yang itu."

Aku menganggukkan kepala mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Di berita, baru saja disebutkan bahwa ia menghilang… Apakah itu sebabnya?"

Petugas yang lebih banyak bicara, si _highlight_ merah, mengangkat tangannya ke belakang kepala. Lalu ia berkomentar, "Ini gara-gara ada laporan dari salah seorang warga yang mengatakan bahwa ada yang melihat pemuda yang mirip dengan Viktor Nikiforov di sini. Gara-gara itu, kepolisian pusat sampai heboh dan menugaskan kami untuk menyelidiki unit apartemen satu persatu."

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan serinci itu padanya!" Si rambut hitam mengingatkan. "Dia bisa saja orang yang menyembunyikan pemuda itu di unit apartemennya."

"Eh?" Si _highlight_ merah terdengar kaget saat mendengar dugaan pemuda itu. Aku sendiri sempat berkeringat dingin saat mendengar perkataannya, namun menutupinya dengan tertawa getir. "Tidak mungkin! Dia saja tidak menduga bahwa Viktor yang dimaksud adalah Viktor yang sama dengan di televisi. Bagaimana mungkin dia pelakunya?"

"Dia bisa saja bersandiwara," jawab si rambut hitam sembari bergerak ke pintu kamar Yura yang tertutup. Ia tidak menunggu izinku dan langsung mendorong pintu kamar, mengamati isi di dalamnya. "Mungkin saja ia menyembunyikan pemuda itu di salah satu ruangan ini."

"Mana mungkin!" Petugas yang satu mengucapkannya sambil mencibir. Biarpun begitu, ia ikut menyelidiki dan menyingkap selimut yang dihamparkan Yura di atas ranjangnya. "Kalau tidak ada di sini, kau akan mentraktirku Katsudon."

"Diam dan kembalilah bekerja!" Si rambut hitam menjawab sembari menutup pintu lemari. Ia telah selesai mengamati dan hendak menuju ke pintu terakhir yang berada di samping kamar Yura. "Kalau kutemukan, kau harus memberikanku jatah makan siangmu selama seminggu."

"Apa? Tidak adil!" Rekannya balas menjawab sembari mengikuti si rambut hitam yang telah membuka pintu kamarku. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau ditraktir Katsudon satu minggu penuh bila kau tidak berhasil menemukannya."

"Mimpi saja sana!"

Mendengar jawaban sinis pemuda itu, si _highlight_ merah kembali merengek. Mereka bertukar kata sembari menyingkap selimut di kamar, membuka lemari pakaian dan menyingkap gorden. Biarpun mereka melakukannya sembari bercanda, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmatinya. Malahan aku gelisah hingga membuat keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangan dan pelipisku.

Apakah Viktor berhasil mendapatkan tempat sembunyi yang aman? Ia tidak ada di lemari, di bawah ranjang dan di jendela, lalu di mana dia? Tempat mana lagi yang dapat dijadikan tempat persembunyian selain di sana? Bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan? Apakah kedua petugas ini akan menangkapnya? Kalau mereka menangkapnya, lalu bagaimana denganku? Apakah mereka akan menangkapku juga karena telah menyembunyikannya? Jujur saja, aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu ketika memutuskan untuk membawanya.

Detik demi detik yang mereka habiskan di kamarku, terasa bagaikan bertahun-tahun untukku. Ketika akhirnya keduanya keluar dari ambang pintu dan menemuiku, barulah aku merasa lega. Terlebih ketika si rambut hitam menyuarakan kekesalannya dan berkata, "Sial!"

"Katsudon seminggu!" Si _highlight_ merah berkata sambil menunjuknya. " _Yay_!"

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan itu," balas si rambut hitam sambil menatapnya sinis. Ia berjalan melewatiku, menuju ke pintu keluar. "Kupikir ia ada di sini karena terlalu banyak yang mencurigakan."

"T-terlalu banyak yang mencurigakan?" Aku mengulang ucapannya. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan!" Rekannya yang berada di sampingku tersenyum, mencoba menenangkanku. "Seung-Gil menemukan baju-baju yang kebesaran di lemari pakaianmu sehingga ia menduganya sebagai pakaian Viktor. Tapi selera bajunya tidak seperti itu dan kami juga tidak menemukan sepatu pria di rumahmu, sehingga kami tidak yakin."

"Kenjirou Minami!" Si rambut hitam mengingatkan. "Sekali lagi kau membocorkan analisaku pada penduduk sipil, akan kusolatip mulutmu."

"Yah, dia marah," jawab si _highlight_ merah yang baru belakangan kuketahui bernama Kenjirou Minami. "Jangan dipikirkan! Ia hanya kesal karena hipotesanya tidak terbukti. Seung-Gil sering mencoba membuat hipotesa, tapi tidak pernah ada yang terbukti benar."

"Minami!"

"Baik, baik," jawab si _highlight_ merah ketika mendengar peringatan rekannya. Kali ini ia kembali tersenyum di hadapanku dan berkata, "Nah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda."

"O-oh ya," jawabku. "Tidak masalah."

"Selamat istirahat." Si _highlight_ merah berkata sambil membungkukkan kepala sedikit. Setelahnya, ia langsung berbalik dan mengikuti rekannya yang telah membunyikan bel di unit lain.

Melihat keduanya sudah mengalihkan perhatian, aku pun menutup pintu dengan segera dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. Aku menyentuhkan dahiku pada daun pintu selama beberapa saat, sebelum aku berbalik dan menjatuhkan seluruh bobotku ke lantai. Kuangkat tanganku dan kututup wajahku selama beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri.

Bodohnya. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Kedua petugas datang ke rumahku, tapi alih-alih menyerahkan pemuda itu, aku malah memilih untuk menyembunyikannya. Padahal akan jauh lebih baik bila pihak yang berwajib mendapatkan pemuda itu. Bukankah mereka tengah mencarinya atas permintaan pihak keluarganya? Tapi kenapa aku malah bersikeras menyembunyikannya? Bukankah jauh lebih baik bila pemuda ini segera dikembalikan ke keluarganya? Oh Tuhan! Jangan-jangan aku telah membuat keputusan yang salah.

Ketika aku tengah berpikir demikian, bayangan seseorang menghalangi pandanganku, membuatku menggerakkan kepala dan menatap ke depan. Pemuda berambut perak kelabu yang seharusnya kukembalikan pada orang tuanya itu berdiri di hadapanku dan berjalan mendekat. Ia pun menekuk satu kakinya sementara iris biru kehijauannya menatapku.

Ekspresi di wajahnya membuatku tertegun selama sesaat. Aku tak pernah mengira akan menemukan alis yang tertekuk, dengan iris mata yang tak memandangku lurus. Melihatnya, rasanya seperti bukan Viktor. Viktor yang asli, tidak akan pernah menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti itu. Ini..

"Kau takut?" Aku bertanya ketika melihat ekspresinya. "Pada keduanya?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Bukan itu."

Mungkin pemuda ini hanya mengelak, mungkin sebenarnya pemuda ini memang ketakutan hanya enggan mengakuinya. Aku sendiri pun tidak ingin membuka diriku pada orang yang baru kukenal. Terlebih lagi, bila aku mengalami amnesia dan tidak tahu mana orang yang dapat kupercaya untuk menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak apa," ucapku sambil menyentuh punggungnya. "Aku mengerti."

"Apa… yang kau mengerti?" Ia bertanya ketika aku mendekat dan menaruh kepalaku pada bahunya.

"Kau ketakutan," ucapku. "Kau ketakutan karena berpikir, aku akan menyerahkanmu pada mereka."

Perkataanku membuatnya bergeming. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kurasa tebakanku benar. Pemuda ini takut, namun bukan kedua petugas itu yang ia takutkan. Ia hanya takut, dibawa oleh orang asing setelah setengah mati berusaha beradaptasi dengan ingatannya yang sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujarku lagi, "aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapa pun."

"Yuuri?"

"Jangan khawatir! Kau aman di sini."

Kutepuk punggungnya perlahan sementara kepalaku bersandar padanya. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku melakukannya, hingga akhirnya, kepala pemuda itu pun diletakkan di atas bahuku dan disusul dengan sebuah benda dingin yang jatuh mengenai kulitku.

"Viktor?"

Pemuda berambut perak kelabu yang kutanyai itu masih menundukkan kepala, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia terus diam hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Jadi… Yuuri akan melindungiku?"

"Apa?"

"Kata Yuuri di sini aman," ucap pemuda itu. "Jadi artinya aku boleh tinggal di sini dan Yuuri akan melindungiku?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, "Sampai ingatanmu kembali, aku yang akan melindungimu."

Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, hingga hidungnya menyentuh leherku. "Begitu…"

"Ng…Viktor ini…"

Kepala pemuda itu diangkat tak lama setelah aku mengucapkannya. Iris _tosca_ yang memesona itu menatapku sekali lagi sebelum kedua tangannya memelukku erat. Kemudian pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, berjanjilah! Berjanjilah Yuuri takkan menyerahkanku pada orang lain! Berjanjilah bahwa Yuuri akan selalu melindungiku!"

"A-ah ya, aku berjanji." Aku mengucapkannya tanpa banyak berpikir. Tak mempertimbangkan lebih lanjut, perkataan yang telah kuucapkan. Aku hanya spontan mengucapkannya semata-mata untuk menenangkan seorang pemuda yang ketakutan, di mataku.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku setelah aku selesai berjanji. "Terima kasih, Yuuri!"

"O-oh," ucapku ketika melihat senyumannya ketika mengucapkan terima kasih.

Viktor pun mengangguk ketika mendengarku menanggapi ucapannya dan menurunkan kedua tangannya dariku. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan kembali menuju ke sofa, tempatnya berbaring. Ia duduk di sana lebih dulu dengan tangan terulur untuk mengambil mangkuk yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan. Lalu ia berkata, "Ah, supnya jadi dingin."

"Oh, biar kuhangatkan!" Aku berkata sembari bangkit berdiri dan hendak mendekat padanya. Namun begitu aku bangkit, sesuatu terjatuh dan menghantam lantai dengan bunyi berdenting. Bunyinya yang tak biasa itu, akhirnya membuatku membungkukkan badan untuk mengamati lebih jelas.

Aku sedikit heran melihat ada sebuah garpu berwarna perak yang terjatuh di dekat kakiku. Seingatku, aku tidak membawa-bawa garpu ketika membukakan pintu untuk kedua petugas tadi. Kenapa garpu itu bisa ada di dekat kakiku?

"Yuuri?"

Suara Viktor kembali mengalihkan perhatianku. Tanpa memikirkan lebih lanjut soal garpu tersebut, aku mengambil peralatan makan tersebut dan berjalan mendekat pada Viktor.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, akan segera kuhangatkan."

"Ya, Yuuri," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mengingatkanku akan senyum yang sama di malam ketika ia membunuh Yakov. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 _Author's note:_

 _Konnichiwa!_

 ** _Fujoshi-desu, Madamme Jung_** _: Thank you again for review XD, pertanyaan kalian sebenernya mengembangkan detail-detail baru yang kelewatan sama ane, jadi makasih banget buat pertanyaan dan masukannya_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: XD iyah, sampe chapter ini memang belum keliatan dia mau apain mereka berdua, tapi so far, saya lumayan demen_ Viktor _yang licik-licik tersembunyi begitu, kesannya dia misterius walaupun jahat, dan… kita lihat aja nanti apakah dia kena karma ato nggak *evilgrin_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: IYEYY! Si Rusian satu itu memang licik sih dan ane demen mode liciknya dia. Di film nggak begitu banyak adegan dia licik dan keren, makanya… mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan, ane mencoba buat dia licik dan keren XD_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: Yes Sir/ Madame, saya usahakan agar chara mereka tetep stabil XD sampe sekarang, ane sendiri masih ngerasa susah untuk tulis Yuuri sih, lebih gampang Yura yang meledak-ledak. Untuk_ Viktor _nya, iyah, saya juga demen dia yang licik begini. Semoga ke depannya dia nggak melenceng dari harapan kamu ya XD_

 _And for all of you, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	5. Act 5

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Blocking**

"Yura, bisa bantu aku sebentar?"

Tanganku yang tengah menelusuri web di _handphone_ mendadak berhenti ketika mendengar namaku dipanggil. Kuangkat kepalaku, memindahkan perhatian dari handphone ke si pemilik suara. Ketika telah kutemukan sosoknya, aku pun berkata, "Apa Yuuri?"

"Tolong ambilkan bangku!" pinta gadis berambut hitam yang mengenakan celemek itu sembari berdiri di depan kabinet dapur yang pintunya setengah terbuka, menampilkan beragam bahan makanan diskon yang penuh sesak. "Kecap kita habis. Bantu aku mengambil persediaan kecap cadangan di atas sana."

"Kalau kau saja tidak bisa mengambilnya, apalagi aku, Yuuri?" Aku berkata padanya, sementara perhatianku kembali tertuju pada layar _handphone_ ku. "Lagipula, sekali-sekali tidak menggunakan kecap tidak apa 'kan?"

"Bukannya kau yang protes karena tidak ada kecap?"

Mendengar ucapannya, aku mengerang penuh keputusasaan. Memang benar, aku yang biasanya protes bila tidak ada kecap dalam makananku. Tapi memangnya kali ini apa yang dibuat Yuuri hingga ia mengharuskan keberadaan kecap dalam menu makanannya?

"Memangnya apa yang kau masak, Yuuri?"

"Sukiyaki."

"Kita memasak sukiyaki?" Aku langsung melompat dari sofa mendengar berita yang baru kudengar itu. "Memangnya kita punya uang untuk membeli bahan-bahannya? Apa kau sudah memikirkannya masak-masak Yuuri? Jangan-jangan kita akan kelaparan selama sisa akhir bulan?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya masak-masak," gerutu Yuuri. "Yura, kalau kau tidak mau mengambilkan kecapnya…"

"Tapi ini pemborosan!" Aku memotong ucapan Yuuri. "Kenapa kita harus menyantap sukiyaki kalau punya uang berlebih? Kalau kau memang punya uang seharusnya kau menggunakannya untuk hal-hal lebih penting. Untuk cicilan apartemen misalnya?"

"Jangan khawatir!" Yuuri berkata saat mendengar protesku. "Tidak melebihi pengeluaran yang biasa kok! Kebetulan saja harga bahan-bahan sangat murah sehingga aku membelinya tanpa berpikir panjang lagi."

Aku memegangi kepalaku mendengar tindakan impulsif Yuuri. Dia ini memang tidak pernah memikirkan akibat selanjutnya dari tindakan spontan yang ia lakukan. Pada saat seperti ini, akulah yang biasanya berpikir, akulah yang menyelesaikan masalah.

"Seharusnya kuusir pemuda itu," gumamku. "Karena pemuda itu di sini, kau menjamunya dengan makanan-makanan mewah di luar kapasitas finansial kita."

"Tapi Yura, Paman pemilik toko daging memang memberikannya hampir cuma-Cuma padaku…"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu," semburku saat mendengar perkataan Yuuri. "Kau itu…"

Aku berhenti bersuara ketika melihat seorang pemuda berjalan melewatiku dan mendekat pada Yuuri. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berdiri di belakang Yuuri dan mengulurkan tangannya, melewati kepala si gadis Asia. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menurunkan tangannya dan tahu-tahu saja, sebungkus kecap yang diminta Yuuri sudah berada di satu tangannya.

"Silakan!"

" _A-ah_ , terima kasih, Viktor!"

Yuuri menjawab dengan terbata-bata begitu melihat pemuda itu berjarak hanya beberapa sentimeter darinya. Ia mengambil bungkusan kecap yang diulurkan si pemuda padanya dan sudah akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Sayangnya pemuda itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, hingga Yuuri sulit bergerak. Karena itu ia berkata, "Viktor, bisakah kau minggir sedikit?"

" _Oh!"_ Berpura-pura tak menyadari, aktor Rusia nomor satu itu berhenti menatap Yuuri. Ia pun menyingkir dari tempatnya berpijak, sesuai permintaan Yuuri. Tapi setelahnya, ia mengikuti ke mana Yuuri bergerak, mengekornya bagaikan anak ayam dengan induknya. "Apa yang kau masak, Yuuri?"

"Sukiyaki," jawab Yuuri singkat sambil mengaduk isi pancinya dan menuangkan kecap. "Apa kau tahu Sukiyaki, Viktor?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu bergumam, namun tetap berdiri di samping Yuuri. Sialnya, gadis satu itu terlalu fokus pada masakannya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu berada terlalu dekat, kelewat dekat malah. Ini tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sejak kapan pemuda itu gemar mengekor Yuuri dan mendekatinya?

Merasakan pandangan mataku, pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menoleh. Bersandar pada kabinet dapur, pemuda itu menarik salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan salah satu peralatan makan yang ditemukannya di sana. Ia mengeluarkan salah satunya, memperlihatkan gagangnya padaku sembari mengarahkan benda itu pada Yuuri. Melihat ekspresi benciku, senyum sinisnya pun terukir lebar di wajah tampannya.

Sadar bahwa Yuuri berada dalam bahaya, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku melompati sofa dan segera berlari menuju ke dapur. Aku menyelinap di antara keduanya, membuat Yuuri kaget karena tak memperkirakan akan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Aku heran, Yuuri malah meneriakkan namaku alih-alih nama pemuda asing yang berdiri di dekatnya sedari tadi.

"Yura!"

"Dia!"Aku menunjuk Viktor yang berdiri di sampingku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Dia hendak menusukmu dengan garpu. Aku melihatnya."

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Yuuri hanya menghela napasnya mendengar komentarku. "Yura, kukira kita sudah membicarakan ini."

"Tapi dia memang akan menusukmu!" Aku bersikeras, menolak untuk menyerah pada fakta bahwa Yuuri tidak akan mendengarkanku. "Lihat saja sendiri! Ia sudah memegangi garpu dan berdiri di belakangmu tadi. Coba saja lihat tangannya, Yuuri!"

Mungkin karena Yuuri lelah berdebat, gadis itu tak banyak berkomentar. Ia pun berpindah dari kompor dan mendekat pada pemuda berambut kelabu itu. "Viktor? Boleh kulihat apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

Aku memicingkan mata, siap menyambut serangan atau senyuman sinis atau apa pun dari pemuda itu. Tapi alih-alih melihat wajah sinisnya, pemuda itu malah mengangkat tangan dan memperlihatkan benda yang ia pegang. Di hadapan kami berdua, ia membuka tangannya dan muncullah gagang perak berujung bundar cekung. Melihatnya, amarahku pun langsung terbit karena apa yang kulaporkan tidak terbukti.

"Jelas-jelas tadi itu garpu! Aku melihatnya. Bukan sendok yang ia pegang."

"Sendok tidak bisa menusuk orang, Yura!" Yuuri mengingatkanku. Lalu ia berpaling pada Viktor dan berkata, "Kenapa kau mengeluarkan sendok, Viktor?"

"Oh, boleh aku mencicipinya?" Ia bertanya pada Yuuri yang telah mendekat pada kompor dan memosisikan dirinya sendiri di samping kanan gadis itu. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang Sukiyaki."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya!"

Bohong kalau kukatakan aku tidak putus asa melihat berkali—kali upayaku menunjukkan kebernaran berakhir dengan kegagalan. Saking frustasinya, aku pun menjambak rambutku dengan ganas. Namun Yuuri tetap tidak peduli dan lebih memedulikan masakannya dibandingkan aku. Bahkan untuk merayakan kegagalanku, pemuda yang tadi kutuduh kini menyunggingkan senyumnya sinisnya di belakang Yuuri.

"Yuuri! Dia itu pembunuh!" Aku berkata di samping kiri kakak perempuanku yang bahkan tidak menyadari gestur tubuh yang dibuat Viktor di belakang punggungnya. "Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana dia nyaris menembakmu waktu itu? Kau sudah lupa bahwa dia juga yang membiarkan peluru bersarang di kepala Yakov? Kenapa kau sekarang malah lebih memercayainya dibandingkan aku?"

Menghadapi kemarahanku, jangankan berkomentar, menoleh saja tidak. Kakak perempuanku yang naif itu lebih tertarik pada masakannya dibandingkan mendengarkan ucapanku. Buktinya, gadis itu malah menuangkan sedikit cairan ke telapak tangannya, mencicipi rasa masakannya dan berkata, "Tolong ambilkan garam, Yura!"

Kuambilkan garam yang ia minta dan kuberikan padanya. Ia menggumamkan ucapan terima kasih pelan sebelum menuangkan sedikit ke dalam isi pancinya. Ketika ia selesai menggunakannya, ia mengembalikannya padaku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Padahal aku masih di sampingnya, menuntut tanggapan.

"Kurang sedikit kaldu," ucapnya ketika ia mencicipi lagi supnya. "Kaldu…"

Sebelum ia menyuruh-nyuruhku mengambilkan bahan yang ia minta, seseorang sudah mengulurkan bahan tersebut padanya. Melihat kaldu yang ia cari di depan mata, Yuuri tak repot-repot protes dan segera mengambilnya. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih singkat pada pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu dan mengembalikannya setelah ia selesai menggunakannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Ia berkata sambil mengistirahatkan pengaduk dan mengambil mangkuk dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. Ia mematikan kompor, mengambilkan sedikit cairan yang ia masak dan menuangkannya ke mangkuk. Kemudian ia memberikan mangkuk itu pada pemuda yang mengamati gerak geriknya sedari tadi dan berkata, "Hati-hati masih panas!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan langsung mencelupkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke dalam mangkuk kecil yang diberikan Yuuri. Ia meniup-niup kuah panas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Ketika ia sudah mencicipi rasanya, bola matanya melebar dan ia berkata, "Mm...Enak sekali, Yuuri! _Vkusno! Bravo!"_

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka," jawab Yuuri sembari memperlihatkan senyumnya pada aktor satu itu. Ia pun berbalik padaku dan berkata, "Yura mau mencicipinya juga?"

Kekesalanku semakin menjadi-jadi melihat Yuuri berbaik-baik pada musuh. Aku pun menurunkan alis, mengerucutkan bibir, melakukan segala hal untuk mengekspresikan kemarahanku padanya. "Kenapa kau berbaik-baik dengan pemuda itu?"

"Yura…"

"Dia itu pembunuh. Dia membunuh Yakov. Dia juga yang membunuh seisi panti asuhan kalau-kalau kau lupa." Aku berkata dengan emosional sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda yang kini menatapku dengan bingung. "Tapi kenapa kau malah membawanya ke rumah, merawatnya, memberinya makanan bahkan lebih memercayainya dibanding aku? Sadarlah, Yuuri! Dia itu orang jahat!"

"Yura, aku sudah mengatakan ini berulang kali," ujar Yuuri, terdengar lelah dan tidak mau didebat, reaksi yang benar-benar tidak bagus. "Tapi Viktor kehilangan ingatannya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat namanya. Saat ini, dia bukan orang yang sama dengan orang yang dulu membunuh Yakov, Yura."

"Logikamu itu bagaimana sih?" Aku menunjuk Yuuri dengan kesal. "Memangnya kalau ia tidak ingat maka ia tidak bisa disalahkan atas dosa yang ia buat? Kalau begitu, penjara bakal kosong melompong tahu!"

"Yura…"

"Lagipula, dia tidak kehilangan ingatan tahu!" Aku menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda berambut kelabu yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kami dengan ekspresi datar, seolah sudah terbiasa melihat kami beradu debat seperti ini. "Kau tidak bisa lihat? Dia sedang berpura-pura. Dia berkali-kali mengancamku, dia juga berkali-kali hendak membunuhmu. Garpu, dia mengancam bahwa dia akan menusukmu dengan garpu, Yuuri!"

"Dia tidak berpura-pura, Yura," jawab Yuuri terdengar sangat yakin. "Apa untungnya berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan di depan kita? Kita ini bukan siapa-siapa."

"Tapi itu yang ia lakukan saat ini!" Aku kembali menunjuk pemuda yang malah menatap kami sembari mengangkat satu alisnya. "Di depanmu ia berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan semata-mata karena kau ini lugu dan polos. Ia berpura-pura hanya untuk mendapatkan simpati dan kebaikanmu saja!"

"Bagi Viktor, tidak ada gunanya menarik simpati dariku, Yura, ia tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apa-apa dengan melakukannya," ucap Yuri begitu yakin dengan perkataannya. Gadis yang lebih tua delapan tahun dariku itu akhirnya meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku yang tegang, lalu ia berkata, "Jangan begini, jangan biarkan dendam menguasaimu hingga kau bahkan tidak bisa bersikap baik pada orang yang kehilangan ingatannya!"

"Demi dewa-dewi, dia tidak kehilangan ingatannya, Yuuri!" Aku nyaris berteriak saat mengucapkannya. "Ia hanya bersandiwara mengikuti dugaan yang kita timpakan padanya. Kau mengira dia amnesia, maka itulah yang ia lakukan. Padahal ia tidak menderita penyakit itu sama sekali. Cobalah bawa dia ke rumah sakit, maka kau akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia sehat-sehat saja!"

Yuuri mengerutkan dahinya, tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana menanggapi semua tuduhan yang kuucapkan. Aku tahu, Yuuri ingin memercayaiku, tapi sayangnya, ia berhadapan dengan aktor kelas dunia yang telah menipu hampir semua penduduk Rusia waktu itu. Maka, aku tak heran ketika ia berbalik menghadap Viktor dan berkata, "Viktor, apa itu benar?"

Aku sampai melongo melihat Yuuri begitu saja berbalik dan menanyakan kebenarannya pada pemuda satu itu. Serius, Yuuri? Di dunia ini, mana ada orang yang mau saja mengaku bila kau bertanya seperti itu? Apalagi orang yang kau hadapi itu aktor kelas dunia yang telah menipu sejuta umat. Paling tidak pakailah otakmu sedikit saat bertanya padanya.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya saat menatap Yuuri. "Apa yang benar, Yuuri?"

"Bahwa kau tidak amnesia, bahwa kau hanya bersandiwara untuk mendapatkan simpatiku?"

"Aku...," pemuda itu berkata lambat-lambat, "tidak mengerti maksud kalian, Yuuri, Yura!"

Apa lagi yang kuharapkan? Tentu saja Viktor akan mengatakan itu. Kenapa juga aku berharap bahwa ia akan tertawa seperti penjahat di film-film dan langsung berkata, 'Benar, aku tidak amnesia.'? Kenaifan Yuuri sepertinya sudah turut menular padaku.

Merasa bahwa pembicaraan ini mulai tidak ada gunanya, aku pun akhirnya berbalik dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Melihatku mengeluarkan sepatu dan menutup lemari dengan suara berdebum, Yuuri pun menyusulku. Dengan khawatir, ia berkata, "Mau ke mana, Yura?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabku kesal. "Kau pikirkan saja pemuda amnesia itu. Mungkin sebenarnya dialah keluargamu, bukan aku."

"Yura…"

"Dasar Yuuri bodoh!" Aku memakai sepatu dan sudah hendak mendorong pintu apartemenku, ketika seseorang menahan tanganku. Melihatnya, aku pun memicingkan mata dan berkata, "Mau apa kau?"

"Yuuri memanggilmu," ucap pemuda itu dengan ekspresi serius yang jarang kulihat. "Kembalilah, Yura!"

"Apa urusannya denganmu?" Aku membentaknya. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi tujuh belas sentimeter itu menghalangi pandanganku dari Yuuri. "Gara-gara kau Yuuri jadi menyalahkanku terus! Semua salahmu! Pulang sana ke tempatmu, aktor sialan!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang sinis mendengar perkataanku. Yuuri pastilah tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena pemuda itu bisa dengan santainya menunjukkan wujud aslinya. Ia bahkan membuka mulutnya dan mengucapkannya tanpa suara.

 _'_ _Aku sudah tahu kau yang melaporkan keberadaanku pada dua polisi itu_ ,' ucapnya yang berkomat-kamit di hadapanku. _'Padahal sudah kuperingatkan.'_

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tahu bahwa aku yang melapor? Aku harus memberitahu Yuuri. Ia mengancamku. Ia…

 _'_ _Aku tidak main-main, aku sungguh-sungguh dapat membunuh seseorang dengan garpu,'_ ujar pemuda itu sembari mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. _'Kalau kau ingin Yuuri-mu selamat, patuhi perintahku, Yura!'_

"L-lakukan saja," suaraku keluar, walaupun tidak seberani dan segarang yang kuharapkan, malah lebih seperti mencicit, "aku tidak peduli lagi pada Yuuri."

 _'_ _Oh, benarkah itu?'_ Alisnya terangkat saat ia mengatakan hal itu. _'Kau yakin ingin melihat Yuuri di halaman pertama koran dengan judul Ditemukan Mayat Wanita Tak Teridentifikasi?'_

"K-kau…"

Ia mengangkat cengkeraman tangannya dari kepalaku sembari memamerkan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya. Setelahnya ia berbalik memunggungiku, menghampiri Yuuri yang masih terpuruk setelah mendengar perkataanku. Ia menaruh tangannya di bahu gadis itu dan berkata, "Aku sudah mencoba bicara dengannya, Yuuri! Yura akan pulang tepat waktu makan malam. Jangan khawatir!"

"Benarkah? Yura…"

Yuuri hendak menghampiriku, namun bukannya mendekat dan melaporkan semuanya pada Yuuri, aku malah berbalik dan mendorong pintu apartemen hingga terbuka. Aku meneriakan segala macam sumpah serapah pada Yuuri, yang intinya mengatakan bahwa aku takkan kembali, bahwa ini semua karena dia mengambil pemuda asing itu untuk tinggal di antara kami. Biar saja Yuuri menyesal karena telah membuatku pergi! Biar saja Yuuri terpuruk!

Sembari membawa kekesalan yang kurasakan, aku pun berlari menyongsong lift. Kutekan tombolnya hingga pintu lift terbuka dan membawaku menuju ke lantai dasar. Begitu tiba di sana, aku kembali berlari menuju ke jalan, membiarkan kakiku menuntun langkahku tanpa kukendalikan.

Aku benci Viktor, tapi aku lebih kesal pada Yuuri. Aku kesal karena gadis itu terlampau naif hingga tidak menyadari serigala berbulu domba yang tengah menyamar di antara kami. Aku kesal karena gadis itu sebegitu tidak pekanya hingga tidak menyadari upaya pembunuhan yang Viktor lakukan terhadapnya. Tapi yang lebih mengesalkan, Yuuri hanya menganggapku sebagai anak kecil yang hanya tahu balas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh keluargaku.

Padahal aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang hanya bisa marah dan menangis ketakutan karena melihat orang-orang dewasa membawa senjata dan menembak seseorang. Aku juga bukan anak kecil yang suka berbohong dan menuduh-nuduh orang hanya karena aku membencinya. Bahkan sewaktu aku kecil pun aku tidak pernah berbohong dan menuduh. Yuuri tahu itu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia tidak memercayaiku?

Apakah aku tidak berarti bagi Yuuri? Apakah bagi Yuuri, Viktor lebih berharga? Apakah karena pembunuh itu kehilangan ingatannya, maka Yuuri pikir ia tak lagi pembunuh yang sama dengan orang yang telah mengambil nyawa Yakov? Sungguh, aku tidak bisa memahami logika Yuuri yang satu itu.

Viktor Nikiforov adalah seorang pembunuh. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Mau kehilangan ingatan sekalipun, bagiku ia tetap seorang pembunuh. Makanya, tak ada alasan untuk mengambil dan merawatnya seperti Yuuri. Bagiku, lebih baik pembunuh itu mati dibandingkan ia melenyapkan nyawa orang lain lagi nantinya.

Makanya, waktu itu kupikir dengan melaporkan pemuda itu pada dua orang petugas yang kutemui, masalah kami akan segera beres. Namun alih-alih beres, aku malah dituduh sebagai pembohong oleh kedua petugas itu. Viktor Nikiforov, pemuda dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter itu tidak ditemukan di mana pun di dalam apartemenku. Kenyataan itu membuatku bingung karena setahuku, Viktor tidak akan keluar rumah karena ia tidak bisa, dan bila ia tidak berada di dalam apartemen, maka di mana dia berada waktu itu?

Singkat kata, Viktor Nikiforov masih tetap tidak dapat ditemukan walau sudah seminggu lebih berlalu. Laporanku dianggap angin lalu dan sekarang kedua petugas itu malah menyebutku sebagai berandal cilik. Bahkan, mereka sudah enggan meladeni laporanku karena khawatir bahwa aku hanya berbohong pada mereka.

 _Argh_! Sial! Aku tidak tahu lagi. Semua opsi yang kumiliki untuk menguliti semua kebohongan pemuda itu sudah habis. Aku tidak tahu lagi mesti berbuat apa. Melaporkan tidak bisa, mengadu pada Yuuri pun aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu aku harus mengumpulkan bukti agar mereka percaya padaku. Tapi bukti semacam apa yang dapat membuat mereka percaya padaku?

Kesal dan tidak punya pemikiran bagus, kutendang tong sampah yang berada di dekat kakiku untuk melampiaskannya. Dengan melakukannya, aku membuat jatuh tumpukan kantung sampah yang diletakkan secara asal di atasnya. Akibatnya, kantung-kantung itu jatuh dan mengenai beberapa ekor anjing liar yang tengah memperebutkan makanan. Hebatnya lagi, perhatian mereka pun beralih, dari makanan, ke arahku dan msing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan suara geraman yang membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Menyadari konsekuensi yang mungkin timbul, aku tidak menunggu lagi dan segera berbalik. Kupacu kecepatanku dan aku tak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Aku terus berlari dengan kecepatan suara sementara hewan-hewan liar itu mengejarku sambil menyalak keras.

Dikejar-kejar seperti ini membuatku teringat pada salah satu adegan di film Jurassic Park di mana salah satu tokoh dikejar-kejar oleh Raptor karnivora pemakan daging karena tak sengaja menumpahkan kaleng coca cola ke atas kepala si Raptor. Kedengarannya konyol dan menggemaskan memang. Tapi tidak lagi menjadi lucu ketika si raptor berhasil menancapkan taringnya pada dagingmu dan menghabisimu. Kurang lebih, seperti itulah situasiku sekarang.

Kami bermain kejar-kejaran hampir selama lima belas menit lebih. Kusadari, kecepatanku mulai melambat dan aku mulai sesak. Paru-paruku meminta udara dan jantungku berdentum semakin cepat, memintaku untuk berhenti. Aku ingin istirahat. Namun ketika melihat bahwa anjing-anjing itu tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali sembari menunjukkan liur langsung mengurungkan niatku. Aku tidak butuh istirahat atau melambat. Kalau aku melakukannya, niscaya gigi mereka yang tajam, yang dipenuhi virus akan dengan senang hati menusukku. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Di saat aku tengah berjuang mengusir kelemahan dari pikiranku, kakiku malah oleng karena melangkah di jalanan yang berlubang-lubang. Otomatis, aku tersungkur di jalanan dan jatuh dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Aku mencoba untuk segera bangkit berdiri, namun kecepatan hewan yang mengejarku itu sungguh menakutkan. Dalam sekejap mata, salah satu di antara mereka sudah melompat, hendak menerjangku, membuatku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melindungi wajah dengan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata karenanya.

Aku menunggu, sedetik, sepuluh detik, dua puluh detik, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Perlahan-lahan, aku pun membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya. Pemandangan yang kulihat masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Jalanan yang penuh orang lalu lalang, pepohonan tumbuh di tepian jalan, sampah yang berserakan di jalanan, semuanya sama. Perbedaan besarnya hanya keberadaan anjing-anjing liar dan seorang pemuda berdiri memunggungiku.

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan undercut yang punggungnya menghadap ke arahku itu mendesis dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti artinya. Sikapnya, membuat anjing-anjing itu menatapnya waspada. Ia pun mengucapkan hal itu sekali lagi dan hewan-hewan yang sebelumnya mengejarku langsung menggerakkan tungkai mereka untuk berbalik. Melihatnya ancaman sudah lenyap, barulah aku berani mendekat pada pemuda itu.

"Anu…"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, pemuda itu sudah berkata, "Minggu lalu truk, kali ini anjing liar. Lalu apa berikutnya, adik Yuuri Katsuki?"

Penolongku, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris cokelat gelap mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Melihatnya, bukannya menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu, aku malah menepisnya dan bangkit berdiri dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Untungnya, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu dan langsung menariik tangannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku tidak butuh pertolonganmu."

Ia mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Yeah, duniaku berputar sendiri dan tahu-tahu aku berada di depanmu tanpa niat menolongmu. Begitu juga yang terjadi pada kasus truk."

Kukerucutkan bibirku mendengar komentar sarkastiknya. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Memangnya aku menyelamatkanmu?"

"Melompat dan menghalau anjing-anjing itu," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau bukan menolongku, apalagi namanya?"

" _Ah_ ," ia berkata sambil menunjukku, "jadi aku berhak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih?"

"Mimpi saja sa…", aku menghentikan ucapanku ketika melihat warna merah yang mulai mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi ketika melihat ada lubang pada bagian tangan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, barulah aku sadar apa artinya. Seketika itu juga, aku langsung menarik tangannya dan menyingkapkan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. "Kenapa tangan…!"

Walaupun sudah mengira, aku tak menyangka bahwa luka gigitannya akan sedalam ini. Taring salah satu hewan liar itu menancap cukup dalam di tangan pemuda itu, hingga memperlihatkan bagian tulangnya. Namun, pemuda itu menatapku tanpa ekspresi, seolah tidak merasakan sakitnya.

"Kita…kita ke klinik," jawabku sembari menarik tangannya yang lain dan menyeretnya. "Harus segera diobati."

Pemuda itu tidak membantah untungnya saat mendengar perkataanku. Ia membiarkan aku menariknya, menyeretnya dari jalan yang satu, berbelok ke jalan yang lain. Kami menelusuri jalanan hingga akhirnya kami berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang kukenali. Bersama-sama, kami memasuki bangunan tersebut dan mendaftar untuk menemui dokter yang berjaga.

Setelah mendaftarkan namanya, aku menunggu hingga giliran kami tiba. Aku menghampiri satu bangku panjang yang diletakkan di sana dan duduk di ujungnya. Mengikuti contohku, pemuda itu juga duduk di sisi bangku yang satu lagi dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia memejamkan matanya selagi menunggu, membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Apakah ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena darahnya terlalu banyak mengalir?

Untunglah, giliran kami tiba tak lama kemudian. Aku membantu pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ruang periksa dan membiarkan dokter yang berjaga menangani lukanya. Kutunggu hingga dokter beres membersihkan luka dan menganalisanya. Berita baiknya, lukanya tidak berpotensi menimbulkan rabies. Berita buruknya, kemungkinan biaya pengobatannya mahal karena taring yang menancap terlalu dalam sehingga lukanya harus dijahit.

Mendengar biaya pengobatan yang mahal, secara refleks aku menggerakkan tangan dan mencari-cari uang yang kubawa di kantung celana panjang yang kukenakan. Anehnya, aku tidak menemukan uang, ataupun dompet yang biasanya kuselipkan di kantung. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun merogoh-rogoh saku bajuku, berharap menemukan tambahan uang di sana. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Aku bertanya-tanya, ke mana gerangan uang ribuan yang biasanya kuselipkan di kantung celanaku. Biasanya aku tak pernah lupa menyelipkannya ketika mengenakan baju untuk bepergian. Aku bahkan…

 _"_ _Aku sudah mencoba bicara dengannya, Yuuri! Yura akan pulang tepat waktu makan malam. Jangan khawatir!"_

Viktor Nikiforov! Aku tahu, ini pasti perbuatannya. Ia tahu aku menyembunyikan uang di kantung celanaku dan ia sengaja mengambilnya agar aku pulang tepat di saat makan malam. Sialan! Pemuda itu memang sial! Gara-gara dia, aku bahkan tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya pengobatan. Benar-benar…

"Kenapa kau hanya mematung saja?" Pemuda yang telah mendapatkan tiga jahitan itu berdiri di sampingku. Ia melewatiku dan berjalan menuju kasir pembayaran lebih dulu dan memberikan sejumlah uang di sana. Masalah yang kuanggap pelik, terselesaikan begitu saja olehnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku sambil berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

Di belakangku, pemuda yang telah membayarkan sendiri biaya pengobatannya itu berjalan di belakangku tanpa banyak bicara. Ia tidak menagih biaya pengobatan padaku, ataupun menuntutku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia praktis hanya mengikutiku, membuatku tidak tahan untuk tidak menoleh dan menatapnya garang.

"Jadi," ucapku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada, "Kau menuntutku bertanggung jawab untuk biaya pengobatanmu?"

Pemuda berpotongan undercut itu turut menghentikan langkahnya begitu aku berhenti. Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Kenapa kau merasa bertanggung jawab untuk biaya pengobatanku?"

"Karena…," ucapku, sedikit enggan mengakuinya, "kau sudah menolongku."

"Oh," jawab pemuda itu sembari memperlihatkan tangannya yang diperban. "Aku sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Benarkah?" Aku berkata dengan nada tertarik, lebih jelas daripada yang ingin kuperdengarkan. "M-maksudku, kau tidak akan menuntut ganti rugi padaku atau mengancamku?"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, "Tidak. Untuk apa aku melakukannya?"

"Kau yakin?"

Sekali ini ia mengangguk. "Aku tidak menuntutmu. Aku akan menuntut Yuuri Katsuki."

"H-hah?" Aku berkata saat mendengar perkataannya. "Kenapa Yuuri yang dituntut?"

"Karena, dia tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak," ucap pemuda itu yang membuat tengkukku serasa dialiri air dingin, "dia membiarkan adiknya nyaris tertabrak truk, sekarang, ia juga membuat adiknya nyaris digigit anjing liar. Sebagai seorang Kakak, ia sangat mengecewakan."

Betul. Sebagai kakak ia memang payah. Tapi hanya aku seorang yang boleh mengatakannya begitu. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menghakiminya, apalagi kalau itu berkaitan dengan sikapku yang serampangan.

"Kau tidak berhak menuntut Yuuri!" Aku berkata padanya. "Perbuatanku, tanggung jawabku. Perbuatanmu juga tanggung jawabmu. Memangnya aku pernah meminta bahwa aku akan diselamatkan? Bukannya kau sendiri yang melompat dan membiarkan dirimu nyaris tertabrak atau digigit anjing? Kenapa kau malah menyalahkan orang?"

"Yuuri Katsuki," ucapnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "kau juga tidak mengajarkan adikmu cara berbicara yang pantas terhadap orang yang lebih tua."

"Maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak menganut prinsip senioritas!"

"Akan kuingatkan dia soal peristiwa hari ini," ucap pemuda itu. "Semoga saja ke depannya tidak terjadi lagi hal seperti ini."

Kutarik kaus putih yang ia kenakan dan kutatap iris cokelatnya dengan iris toscaku. Kuberikan pandangan mengancam sebaik mungkin untuk menakutinya dan dengan suara rendah aku pun berkata, "Jangan coba-coba mengatakannya pada Yuuri!"

"Oh?"

"Kalau kau mengatakannya…," ucapku sambil memicingkan mata, berharap bahwa ancamanku akan menakutinya, "kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Pemuda yang kutarik kausnya itu tetap bergeming, menatapku. Ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun saat aku mengatakannya, hingga kuambil kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu sudah mengerti maksudku dan tidak dapat mengucapkan apa pun saking takutnya. Sayang beribu sayang, sepertinya sifat naif Katsuki Yuuri telah menular padaku hingga aku gagal menerjemahkan arti tatapan tak berekspresi di mata pemuda itu.

"Mulutku, urusanku," ucap pemuda itu. "Kau tidak berhak mengatur-ngaturnya."

"Kau…"

"Sebaiknya, kau bersiap-siap, adik Katsuki Yuuri," ucap pemuda itu sembari berjalan melewatiku. "Mungkin Katsuki-san takkan menyukai berita yang kubawakan soal adiknya ini."

Taruhan, Yuuri pasti takkan suka mendengar berita semacam ini. Melihatku nyaris tertabrak waktu itu saja, dia pucat setengah mati. Lalu apa katanya bila melihatku dikejar anjing dan nyaris digigit bila pemuda ini tidak menolongku? Mungkinkah ia akan bersikap protektif dengan mengantar jemputku setiap hari? Aduh, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakannya pada Yuuri!" Aku merentangkan tanganku, menghalangi jalannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat satu alis saat mendengar ucapanku. "Dan apa persisnya yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencegahku mengatakannya? Menghalangi jalanku seperti ini? Kekanakan sekali."

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya."

"Apa pun?"

"Apa pun!"

Pemuda itu memikirkan sejenak perkataanku. Ia memutar bola matanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya iris cokelat itu kembali berpaling padaku. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sayangnya, saat ini aku tidak terpikirkan apa pun yang membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Kalau begitu, kau takkan mengatakannya pada Yuuri. Kau tidak boleh…"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu menyelaku. "Begini saja," ujar pemuda itu, "berikan aku nomor telepon dan namamu dan akan kuhubungi begitu aku sudah memikirkan penggantinya."

"Tidak…"

Belum sempat aku protes, pemuda itu sudah menarik tanganku memaksaku menyerahkan _handphone_ yang selama ini kupegang. Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengambil kembali _handphone_ ku karena terlalu terkejut dengan sikapnya. Layar _handphone_ ku terkunci, namun entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa membuka dan mengetuk-ngetuk layar dengan jemarinya. Aku masih terperangah ketika ia mengembalikan _handphone_ ku dan berkata, "Selesai."

"Apanya yang…"

Ia menunjukkan _handphone_ nya sendiri dan memperlihatkan beberapa deret angka yang sudah kukenali betul. Mau apa dia dengan nomor _handphone_ ku?

"Namamu?" Ia bertanya. "Kalau tidak aku terpaksa menuliskan 'Adik Katsuki Yuuri'."

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Adik Katsuki…," ia mengucapkannya sementara jemarinya menari dengan cepat di layar _handphone_ nya.

Sembari menggerutu, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Yura."

"Ng?"

"Namaku Yura Plisetsky," ucapku cepat, "dan jangan coba-coba menghubungiku karena aku akan memblokir kontakmu, Otabek Altin!"

.

.

.

t.b.c

 _Author's note:_

 _Holla!_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: Horeee! Seribu! Seribu dari berapa Fujocchi? Otabeknya sudah muncul nihhh, silakan dinikmati XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: hihi, ane demen ceritain Viktor dari Yura pov, karena liciknya lebih keliatan dibanding dari Yuuri pov XD, lebih misterius dan lebih… jahat kesannya_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: ehemmmm, ane mule membuat banyak skinship mereka nih XD, berprogress sih, mohon ditunggu dengan sabar ya_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: iya, Yura nya lagi sekolah, jadi nggak ada yang ngamuk-ngamuk di chapter sebelumnya, makanya sekarang Yura puas aniway, siap-siap untuk pedekate bertahap ala Victuuri ato Otario XD_

 _And for all of you, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	6. Act 6

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Hallucinating**

Aku bukan orang yang menyukai keramaian. Hiruk pikuk, musik yang berdentum-dentum membuat jantung berdebar, suara tertawa laki-laki maupun perempuan, semuanya membuatku gugup. Andai saja aku bisa melarikan diri, tentu aku sudah pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat ini sedari dulu.

"Yuuri, antarkan minuman ya, untuk wanita di ujung sana."

Menoleh pada bartender berambut panjang yang berada di sampingku, aku pun menghela napas. Sadar bahwa berada di keramaian adalah bagian dari pekerjaanku, aku pun mengambil gelas yang ia sodorkan untuk kutempatkan di atas nampan yang kubawa. Kulayangkan pandanganku menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Minako, sebelum kakiku melangkah tanpa banyak pertimbangan.

Kubawa nampan berisi minuman melewati jalan di pinggir lantai disko. Berkali-kali aku harus menghindari beberapa pemuda pemudi yang berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari lantai dansa. Untungnya keseimbanganku sangat bagus, sehingga aku dapat mengantarkan gelas berisi alkohol dengan selamat pada sang pemilik.

Walaupun alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu aku meletakkan minuman di sampingnya, wanita itu berkata, "Ah? Aku tidak memesan minuman?"

"Oh?" Aku berkata dengan bingung dan menoleh ke arah Minako. Sayang sekali wanita satu itu tidak menoleh ke arahku. Ia sibuk melayani pembicaraan dengan beberapa pengunjung yang mampir ke mejanya. "Tapi bartender yang memberikannya pada Anda. Mungkin minuman gratis."

"Minuman gratis?" Ia berjengit sembari memandangi gelas berisi cairan berwarna hijau dengan bola es di dalamnya. "Apa benar ini minuman gratis? Jangan-jangan setelahnya kita disuruh bayar?"

"Itu…"

Sebelum aku sempat memberikan penjelasan, seseorang mengalungkan tangannya di bahuku. Tangan yang mampir seenaknya bersama sang pemilik berdiri di sampingku dengan suara keras menggelegar yang kukenali betul. Rasanya aku tak perlu lagi mendeskripsikan potongan rambutnya, ataupun senyum cemerlangnya ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Nona! Minuman itu gratis."

Nona, atau wanita berusia di ujung tiga puluhan itu melebarkan pupil matanya begitu melihat pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahku. Melihat antusiasme di wajahnya, kurasa ia pasti mengenali pria yang mengalungkan tangannya di leherku itu. Makanya ia sampai memekik histeris bersama teman-teman semejanya, sebelum bersama-sama mereka bersorak, "JJ!"

JJ, pemuda yang mereka soraki itu, mengangkat tangannya dari bahuku. Dengan senyum menawan yang konon memikat hati perempuan, pemuda itu berkata, "Apa alkohol ini cocok dengan selera Anda, Nona-nona? Ramuan yang khusus diracik oleh bartenderku ini kuberi nama 'King JJ', diambil dari namaku."

Para wanita itu mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian pada ceramah JJ sementara aku beringsut mundur. Pelan-pelan, aku melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka dan kembali menuju ke meja bar, tempat di mana Minako sudah menungguku dengan sejumlah minuman yang mesti kuantarkan lagi. Sayangnya sebelum aku bisa beranjak lebih jauh, JJ kembali memanggil namaku, membuatku terpaksa menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"Selamat menikmati minuman gratisnya," ucap pemuda itu yang sukses menuai kerutan di dahiku. Namun pemuda itu tidak berniat menjelaskan karena sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Nona-nona di kiri kanannya.

Melihat bahwa keberadaanku tidak dibutuhkan lagi, aku kembali berbalik. Kutinggalkan pemilik bar tempatku bekerja itu bersama dengan tamu-tamunya sementara aku bergegas menuju ke tempat Minako. Kuabaikan hiruk pikuk di sekelilingku dengan terburu-buru, hingga tak menyadari bahwa langkahku yang sembrono membawaku ke hadapan pemuda lain yang tidak lebih tinggi dariku.

Untung saja aku mengelak tepat waktu sebelum hidungku menghantam dahi pemuda itu. Berkat itu, aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk meminta maaf sebelum pemuda yang kutabrak lebih dulu menyapaku dengan berkata, "Oh! Katsuki-san!"

Kuangkat kepalaku, agak jarang mendengar seseorang menyebutku seperti itu di tempat kerjaku sekarang. Kebanyakan dari mereka memanggilku 'Yuuri', 'Yuuri' karena aku lebih muda dari mereka. Makanya aku sedikit kaget begitu menemukan pemuda yang kukenali itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa.

"A-Altin-san?" Aku mengikuti caranya memanggilku. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Pemuda berpotongan rambut _undercut_ dengan kelopak mata runcing dan rambut hitam itu mengamati penampilanku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Begitu ia selesai menilai, ia pun berkata, "Sama sepertimu, aku sedang bekerja."

"B-bekerja?" Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya. Memang, waktu bertemu di jalan, pemuda itu pernah berkata bahwa ia bekerja di tempat yang sama denganku. Namun melihat gaya berpakaiannya sekarang, aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa ia juga sedang bekerja. Pemuda itu tidak mengenakan seragam seperti aku maupun Minako. Ia praktis hanya mengenakan _headphone_ , rompi kulit, dan kaus berlengan panjang dengan celana jins. "Tapi... apa pekerjaanmu, Altin-san?"

Ia memutar kepalanya dan mengangkat jarinya, menuju ke sebuah tempat di atas. Aku memerhatikan tempat yang ia tunjuk, baru seketika itu juga profesinya terbayang di mataku. Spontan aku berkata, "Kau seorang DJ?"

Bahunya terangkat sejenak dan pemuda itu berkata, "Begitulah."

"Rupanya begitu," ucapku sambil mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kau bekerja sebagai DJ di sini."

"Aku jarang berlama-lama di bar," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan kepala ke sekeliling. "Langsung pulang, setelah bekerja."

"O-oh begitu," balasku. "Jadi setelah ini kau mau pulang?"

Kepalanya bergerak, menatap ke balik punggungku. "Mungkin setelah berbincang sebentar dengannya."

Kugerakkan kepalaku, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk pemuda yang telah menyelamatkan adikku itu. Begitu aku melihat pemuda lain yang kini tengah duduk di antara Nona-nona yang baru ditawarinya minuman gratis, barulah aku menyingkir. "Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Kakiku melangkah hendak melewatinya. Kupikir, pemuda itu akan segera bergeser dan membiarkanku lewat. Namun melihat pemuda itu tetap diam dan tidak menyingkir membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Aku hendak bertanya padanya, sebelum pemuda itu membuka mulutnya lebih dulu dan berkata dengan suara berbisik, "Minuman gratis itu… sebaiknya kau tidak ikut meminumnya."

"Minuman?" Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Yang untuk karyawan," jawabnya sambil melangkah, meninggalkanku, bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Ia menyusuri jalan yang kulalui sebelumnnya dan tiba di meja berisi Nona-nona dan pemuda yang merupakan pemilik dari bar ini. Aku tidak lagi memerhatikannya karena sudah keburu berbalik dan kembali ke meja bar.

Sesampainya di meja bar, Minako menyambutku dengan memberikan gelas yang sama seperti yang baru saja kuantarkan. Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu menyentuhkan gelasnya sendiri padaku hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdenting. Kemudian ia menenggak isi cairan itu tanpa banyak bertanya, sementara aku hanya diam, memandanginya dengan bingung.

"Ini…"

"Dari JJ," jawabnya sambil meletakkan kembali gelas miliknya ke belakang. "Khusus untuk para karyawan."

"JJ membagi-bagikan alkoholnya yang berharga pada para karyawan?" Nadaku naik seoktaf saat mendengar berita tersebut. "Seorang JJ?"

"Seorang JJ," jawab Minako sambil mengocok kembali shakernya berhubung salah seorang pria menyebutkan nama minuman yang ia pesan. "Katanya suasana hatinya sedang bagus, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mentraktir semua yang ada di bar ini, termasuk para karyawannya, minuman gratis."

"Sebagus apa suasana hatinya hingga memutuskan hal seperti itu?" Aku meletakkan kembali minuman yang diberikan Minako, memberikan kembali padanya tanpa kuteguk begitu teringat peringatan Altin-san dan ucapan JJ padaku. Entah mengapa kedua hal itu malah membuatku urung untuk menyentuh minuman beralkohol yang katanya cuma-cuma. "Terakhir kali ia mentraktir minuman pada para tamu karena Kanada menjadi juara dunia Olimpiade Skating, tapi itu pun tidak termasuk para karyawan."

Minako menggerakkan sedikit bahunya, "Entahlah. Banyak gosip yang kudengar, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang masuk akal. Jadi aku pun tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya senang."

"Gosip apa?"

"Macam-macam," jawab Minako yang telah mengambil gelas yang tidak kuminum. Ia memutuskan untuk menenggaknya sendiri sebelum membawanya ke bak cuci. "Gosipnya, ia bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov dan menjadi salah satu petinggi di sana."

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar informasi itu. "JJ? Bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov? Apa maksudnya?"

Minako meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja dan mendekat padaku. "Kau tahu 'kan keluarga Nikiforov? Kalau kau tidak tahu, pasti kau mengenal ahli warisnya, Viktor Nikiforov. Dia banyak diberitakan di televisi belakangan ini."

"Ya, aku tahu dia. Tapi maksudku, bagaimana JJ bisa bergabung?" Mataku menyipit begitu mendengar informasi baru itu. Aku tidak paham. Bagaimana bisa pemuda Kanada yang berbisnis di Jepang itu bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov di Rusia? "Apa maksudmu JJ menikah dengan salah satu keluarga Nikiforov? Tapi bukankah JJ sudah punya tunangan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Minako memberikan pandangan sinis padaku. Tangannyalah yang menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sebuah hantaman pelan di dahi sementara mulutnya berkata, "Kau ini, sebagai orang yang sama-sama bekerja di bar, pengetahuanmu itu payah sekali."

Tanganku mengusap-usap dahi yang menjadi korban dalam percakapan kami. Meskipun terasa sedikit ngilu, aku masih belum kapok untuk melanjutkan pertanyaanku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sekali lagi, Minako menghantamkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku, membuatku menyerukan sakit dan memohon ampun. Untungnya ia cukup berbelas kasih dan memilih untuk menghela napas dibanding melanjutkan penganiayaannya. Ketika ia sudah lebih tenang, ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak tahu? Keluarga Nikiforov itu terkenal sekali di dunia bisnis."

"Aku tahu," jawabku cepat, "ia memiliki perusahaan finansial raksasa di Rusia. Bisnis yang sangat menguntungkan dan menjadikan Viktor Nikiforov sebagai pebisnis termuda yang cukup sukses. Bukan begitu?"

"Bukan bisnis semacam itu yang kumaksud," jawab Minako. "Tapi ya, bisnis mereka di permukaan pun cukup sukses, tapi bisnis mereka di dunia gelap lebih sukses lagi, hingga menjadikan keluarga mereka sebagai bangsawan di dunia gelap."

"Bangsawan… dunia gelap?"

"Dunia gelap," ulang Minako, "tempat di mana kejahatan-kejahatan dilegalkan dan tak tersentuh hukum. Itulah dunia yang kumaksud."

Aku menatap Minako, "Dan keluarga Nikiforov adalah keluarga semacam itu? Keluarga yang melegalkan kejahatan?"

"Tepatnya, mereka kebal terhadap hukum," jawab Minako sambil menggerakkan gelasnya, membuat es di dalamnya berdenting. "Pemerintah menutup mata terhadap apa yang mereka lakukan, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa hal semacam itu…"

"Ketika kau menguasai perekonomian dunia, hal-hal semacam itu menjadi mungkin," ujar Minako, memotongku sebelum aku sempat menyuarakan keberatan. "Dan sekarang, bos kita hendak bergabung dengan keluarga seperti itu."

"Kenapa JJ ingin bergabung?"

Minako kembali mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Bisa saja untuk melegalkan tindak kejahatan yang selama ini dilakukannya, atau entah apa. Bergabung dengan keluarga semacam itu akan lebih menguntungkan untuk bisnis yang tengah dijalankannya."

"Bar?"

"Itu juga, tapi ada lagi yang lebih menguntungkan," jawab Minako, "dia juga meminjamkan uang, bukan? Bisnis yang itu maksudku."

"Ah!" Aku mengangguk mengerti ketika Minako menyebutkan bisnis sampingan pemilik bar ini. "Apa… apa jadinya kalau ia sudah bergabung dan tetap menjalankan bisnis semacam itu?"

"Ya ampun, Yuuri!" Ia berkata dengan nada kesal mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa kau tidak bisa membayangkan sendiri? Pikirkan saja keuntungan yang bisa kau dapatkan bila kau meminjamkan uang pada seseorang yang tidak bisa membayar sementara kau sudah bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov! Bila kejahatan menjadi legal, apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada orang yang tak bisa membayar?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat sebelum menyadari apa yang tengah dimaksud Minako. Bulu kudukku meremang ketika memikirkan hal itu. Bila benar bahwa JJ telah bergabung dengan keluarga yang dapat melegalkan semua kejahatan, maka ini berarti bencana. Aku harus segera melunasi hutangku, sebelum sesuatu yang buruk menimpaku dan Yura.

"Ini… ini buruk."

"Tentu saja buruk!" Minako berkomentar. "Sebaiknya kau segera melunasi hutangmu padanya sebelum ia berbuat sesuatu padamu. Aku takut ia sedang mengincar bisnis lain yang berencana memanfaatkan kalian."

"B-bisnis apa?"

"Pikirkan sendiri!" Minako kembali membentak ketika pertanyaan kembali terucap dari bibirku. "Masa kau tidak bisa memikirkan konsekuensinya setelah kuberi petunjuk sejelas itu."

Kutundukkan kepalaku mendengar ucapan Minako. Tanganku mengepal sementara mataku terpejam, takut memikirkan kemungkinan semacam itu. Bukan. Bukan aku tidak bisa memikirkannya sendiri. Aku hanya tidak mau memikirkannya, aku menunggu orang lain yang mengatakannya, sama seperti halnya aku menunggu orang lain untuk mengatakan padaku bahwa kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang kupikirkan hanyalah kecemasanku belaka.

Aku tahu. Aku sempat berpikir seperti itu ketika JJ mulai menanyakan soal Yura padaku. Hanya saja, aku memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Aku memilih untuk berpikir positif dan mengatakan bahwa JJ tidak mungkin seperti itu. JJ memberiku pekerjaan, memberiku pinjaman untuk kelangsungan hidup kami, dan sebuah tempat untuk tinggal. Aku berusaha berpikir bahwa orang seperti dia tidak mungkin merencanakan hal-hal seperti itu pada kami berdua. Tapi sekarang, aku tak yakin lagi.

"Hutangmu, tinggal berapa Yuuri?" Minako kembali bertanya setelah melihat ekspresiku. "Apa setelah lima tahun ini hutangmu belum selesai juga?"

"Masih tiga bulan lagi," jawab Yuuri. "Dan ia berencana menaikkan bunganya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku membayar kalau ia terus menaikkan bunga pinjaman."

Minako mendecakkan lidah mendengar informasi yang kusampaikan padanya. "Sekarang ia masih memperpanjang waktu pinjamanmu karena ia sadar masih ada konsekuensi bila ia melakukan tindak kejahatan. Tapi setelah ia bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov…"

Mendengar nama keluarga pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu disebut-sebut, aku pun berkata, "Apakah dengan bergabungnya JJ ke dalam keluarga itu menjadikan ia juga kebal hukum? Tapi ini di Jepang 'kan? Sementara keluarga Nikiforov itu…"

"Jepang, Kanada, Rusia…," ucap Minako sembari menyebutkan satu persatu nama negara yang ia ingat, "keluarga Nikiforov itu kebal terhadap hukum di dunia internasional. Tidak ada satu pun hukum atau pun pemerintahan yang dapat menyentuh mereka. Sekali berurusan dengan keluarga itu, maka tamatlah sudah."

Aku memejamkan mataku mendengar informasi itu. Memang, berita semacam itu bukan tergolong baru bagiku. Aku tahu. Aku pernah mendengar bahwa pemuda itu merupakan salah satu pemimpin dunia gelap seperti yang baru saja dikonfirmasi oleh Minako. Aku hanya tidak mengira bahwa hukum sekalipun tidak dapat menyentuh mereka. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa berurusan dengan mereka akan membawa dampak seperti ini.

"Orang waras pasti akan menjauh dari keluarga itu," ucap Minako sambil mengguncang isi gelasnya. "Tapi ada juga orang seperti JJ yang mengambil keuntungan dari keluarga itu, dan tidak sedikit orang yang berambisi untuk menjadi petinggi. Sama sepertinya."

Kugerakkan kepalaku, mengikuti pandangan Minako menuju ke pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ yang duduk di antara pemuda-pemudi lain. Di hadapannya, pemuda lain yang berpotongan _undercut_ tengah berbicara dengannya. Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicrakan, namun pada akhirnya pemuda yang pernah menolong Yura itu berlalu, meninggalkan tempatnya. Ia sempat melayangkan pandangannya pada meja bar dan berpapasan denganku, namun dengan cepat pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya dan berlalu pergi.

"Kudengar tidak mudah menjadi petinggi di keluarga itu," ucap Minako sambil memicingkan mata dan menunjuk gelasnya ke tempat di mana JJ duduk. "Apa gerangan yang membuat JJ berhasil mendapatkan kedudukan itu? Atau tepatnya, apa yang telah dilakukannya hingga mendapatkan penghargaan seperti itu?"

Mengikuti petunjuknya, aku pun menatap pemuda yang tengah tertawa-tawa bersama sejumlah pemuda pemudi dengan gelas berisi minuman di tangan. Perkataannya memicu pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru dalam benakku. Bila benar JJ berhasil mendapatkan posisi tinggi di keluarga itu, maka jasa apa yang dilakukannya hingga berhak mendapatkan posisi sepenting itu? Padahal JJ bukanlah seorang yang berpengaruh di Jepang dan bar nya juga bukan yang terbesar di negara ini.

"Hei, Nona! Boleh aku minta tambahan minuman?"

Minako dan aku spontan menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda lain berambut hitam dengan poni hampir menutupi dahinya tengah berbicara pada kami. Ia mengangkat minumannya dan menyunggingkan senyum manis, memperlihatkan giginya yang putih berkilauan. Begitu mendapatkan perhatian kami, ia pun kembali berkata, "Daripada bergosip saja maksudku."

Mendengar tegurannya, buru-buru aku mundur ke balik meja bar dan mencuci gelas yang telah diletakkan Minako. Sementara itu, Minako menghampiri pemuda yang duduk di bar nya dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Phichit! Minuman apa yang hendak kau pesan untuk menemanimu malam ini?"

Phichit? Aku mendongakkan kepala dari bak cuci dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di hadapan Minako itu. Kuamati dengan seksama pemuda itu, sebelum aku menyadari rambut hitam, bola mata yang gelap dan kulit gelap pemuda itu sebagai pembawa berita yang sering muncul di televisi. Melihatnya, mau tidak mau, aku pun memekik tertahan hingga membuat perhatian keduanya beralih padaku.

"Ph-Phicit Chulanont?" Aku mengucapkannya ketika keduanya menoleh padaku. "Yang… yang selalu muncul di berita siang hari?"

Mengerjapkan mata, pemuda berambut hitam itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dan berkata, "Iya benar. Itu aku."

"K-kenapa…"

"Kenapa aku di sini?" Pemuda itu memotong perkataanku sebelum aku melengkapinya. "Apakah pembawa berita tidak boleh minum-minum di bar pada jam 3 dini hari dan siaran pada pukul 12.00 tengah hari?"

"B-bukan tidak boleh," ucapku sedikit terbata karena terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya terkejut karena orang sepertimu ada di tempat ini. Kupikir… kupikir…"

"Ah, jangan seterkejut itu," jawab pemuda itu sambil menerima minuman yang diberikan Minako padanya. "Aku sering ke bar semacam ini. Itu bagian dari pekerjaanku."

"Bagian dari pekerjaan?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa mendengar perkataanku dan menenggak minumannya tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Ia menyesap cairan di gelasnya hingga setengah penuh, sebelum perhatiannya kembali beralih padaku dan Minako. Senyum tetap mengembang di wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bilang bahwa JJ bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov?"

"Begitulah," Minako menjawab menggantikanku, "menurut gosip yang kudengar dari pengunjung bar, kedengarannya seperti itu."

Sekali lagi, pemuda berambut gelap itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya mengambil gelas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di atas meja dan ia mengguncang-guncang isi gelas itu sesaat. "Benar-benar, beritanya cepat sekali menyebar."

"Jadi itu benar?" Minako mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda berkulit gelap itu. "JJ akhirnya bergabung dengan keluarga Nikiforov?"

Phichit, si pembawa berita yang sering muncul di televisi mengangkat bahunya. "Melihat sikapnya, aku tak heran bila akhirnya ia bergabung dengan keluarga itu."

"Rupanya begitu," ujar Minako, sepertinya wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengamini bahwa pemilik bar kami memang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nikiforov. "Hanya saja, aku masih tidak menemukan alasan yang masuk akal sehingga keluarga Nikiforov mau mengakuinya sebagai salah seorang petinggi. Seperti yang kau ketahui, JJ bukanlah pemimpin geng terbesar di Jepang, hingga layak mendapatkan posisi tersebut."

"Ah, soal itu," Phichit menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arah Minako, "kudengar ia berhasil melenyapkan salah seorang petinggi untuk mendapatkan posisinya. Terlebih lagi, petinggi yang ia lenyapkan bukan sembarang orang."

"Petinggi… yang ia lenyapkan?"

"Viktor Nikiforov," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Pemuda itu yang ia singkirkan dari kursi petinggi."

"V-Viktor Nikiforov?" Suaraku sontak meninggi mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut-sebut. "JJ melenyapkan Viktor Nikiforov? Tapi bukankah di berita dikatakan bahwa pemuda itu hilang?"

"Memang benar, aku yang membawakan berita itu, bahkan sempat mewawancarai sang Ibu," ujar si pembawa berita sembari terkekeh pelan, "tapi aku 'kan tidak bisa seenaknya mengumbar pada media bahwa pemuda itu telah disingkirkan oleh orang yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan kursi di keluarganya."

"S-soal itu…"

"Bukankah hilangnya Viktor Nikiforov sudah menjadi berita sejak dua minggu lalu?" Minako menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dagu. "Kenapa baru sekarang JJ diangkat sebagai petinggi? Kalau ia berhasil melenyapkan pemuda itu, sudah dari dua minggu lalu ia diangkat menjadi keluarga mereka 'kan? Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Waktu itu buktinya belum ada."

"Kalau sekarang? Apakah buktinya ada?" Aku bertanya, tanpa sadar menjadi tertarik dalam pembicaraan tersebut. "Bukankah Viktor Nikiforov masih hilang?"

"Nah! Katanya polisi menemukan jasad pemuda itu di tepi sungai," ujar Phichit sembari menggerakkan bahu. "Memang tak bisa diidentifikasikan secara langsung karena wajah juga sidik jarinya hangus terbakar. Namun dari aksesoris yang ia kenakan, petugas mengidentifikasikannya sebagai Viktor."

Napasku sesak. Aku tidak bisa bicara. Bagaimana mungkin? Pemuda itu tidak mungkin menjadi jasad di tepi sungai. Pemuda itu masih hidup dan bernapas di apartemenku. JJ tidak bisa mendapatkan kursi itu hanya karena kemunculan jasad tak teridentifikasi yang mengenakan aksesoris milik Viktor.

"Karena berhasil menyingkirkan petinggi, maka otomatis JJ mendapatkan kedudukan tersebut," ucap Phichit sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Minako. "Semudah itu."

"Kupikir Viktor Nikiforov adalah seorang ahli waris," ucap Minako sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada sang pembawa berita. "Ternyata ahli waris sekalipun dapat diincar dan direbut kedudukannya oleh orang seperti JJ."

Phichit mengangkat bahu, "Kudengar sistem keluarga Nikiforov seperti itu. Bunuh petinggi dan dapatkan gelarnya sebagai petinggi. Makanya tak heran, keluarga itu berhasil menjadi yang terkejam dan terbesar di dunia internasional."

Pantas saja. Bila keadaannya seperti ini, tak heran pemuda itu tidak ingin dibawa ke rumah sakit atau pun ke pos polisi saat aku menemukannya. Tak heran juga bila menemukannya terluka parah hingga kehilangan ingatannya saat itu. Kalau saat itu aku membawanya ke rumah sakit atau pos polisi, pastilah salah satu musuhnya yang akan mengambil keuntungan dari keadaan tersebut.

"Mengerikan sekali." Minako bergumam sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi kalau ternyata orang yang ditemukan polisi bukan Viktor Nikiforov? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Viktor Nikiforov yang asli masih hidup dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat?"

"Wah, wah," Phichit turut meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu dan menggerakkan kepala saat menanggapi perkataan Minako. "Kalau memang begitu, berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan 'kan?"

"Dua kemungkinan?"

"Pertama, Viktor akan kembali dan merebut gelarnya," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengangkat satu telunjuknya. Kemudian ia mengangkat satu telunjuknya lagi dan menatap pada kami berdua, "Atau kedua, JJ yang akan melenyapkan pemuda itu sekali lagi. Tentunya, itu kalau Viktor masih hidup."

.

.

.

Langkahku lemas dan gontai. Setelah pulang dari bar, aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Banyaknya informasi baru yang masuk ke memoriku membuatku terguncang, terutama soal berita yang berkaitan dengan Viktor Nikiforov.

Nikiforov. Nama yang disandang pemuda itu ternyata menyimpan kekuasaan lebih besar dibanding apa yang kuduga sebelumnya. Selama ini kukira Viktor seoranglah yang jahat. Dirinya yang telah membunuh Yakov, dirinya yang telah membunuh seisi panti dan membakarnya tanpa sisa. Dirinyalah yang selama ini patut disalahkan akan semua kejadian itu.

Hanya saja, mendengar latar belakang keluarganya, juga mendengar bahwa ia dapat dilenyapkan semudah itu membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Aku tahu ia seorang pembunuh, aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu tidak dapat dikasihani. Tapi faktanya, begitu aku mendengar bahwa keluarganya dapat dengan mudah menyingkirkannya seperti itu menerbitkan rasa simpati yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada. Alih-alih membencinya seperti Yura, aku malah merasa kecewa karena keadaan keluarganya.

Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat perasaanku bimbang. Aku merasakan simpati dan kasihan ketika mendengar kisah pemuda itu, tapi mengingat bahwa keberadaan pemuda itu justru memancing masalah ke arah kami membuatku tidak tenang. Selama ini aku terus bertanya-tanya, apakah keputusanku salah karena telah membawa dan merawat pemuda itu? Apakah aku justru mengundang bahaya karena telah membawa pemuda itu ke rumahku? Aku takut, keputusanku justru telah membahayakan kami berdua.

Mungkin Yura benar. Aku seharusnya tidak membawanya ke rumah dan meninggalkannya saja waktu itu. Kalau aku melakukannya, mungkin aku tidak perlu kebingungan seperti ini. Aku tidak perlu merasa kasihan padanya, juga tidak perlu merasa khawatir bahwa perbuatanku akan memancing bencana. Tapi herannya, logika yang sudah jelas itu kubantah mati-matian dan dengan mengabaikan semua alasan masuk akal, aku malah membawa pemuda itu ke rumah.

Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus tetap merawat pemuda itu hingga ingatannya kembali? Saat ini, para musuhnya mungkin mengira bahwa Viktor telah mati dan tidak akan mengincar kami. Tapi bagaimana bila suatu saat nanti musuhnya menyadari bahwa sebetulnya ia belum meninggal? Apa konsekuensinya bagi kami?

"Katsuki-san!"

Panggilan itu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan pemuda dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ itu berada di dekatku sembari mengenakan syalnya. Ia berlari kecil hingga akhirnya tiba di sampingku. "Altin-san. Ada apa?"

Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Tidak. Hanya kebetulan melihatmu."

"O-oh, " ucapku saat melihatnya berjalan di sampingku. "Kupikir kau sudah pulang dari tadi."

Kepalanya bergerak, "Tidak, aku masih mengurus beberapa hal sebelum pulang. Kau sendiri? Selalu pulang jam segini setiap malam?"

Aku mengangguk.

Matanya yang berwarna kecokelatan mengerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata, "Berbahaya sekali."

"Ng? Maaf?"

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku pun menganggukkan kepala. Kami berdua berjalan dalam keheningan dengan derap langkah sepatu mengisi perjalanan kami. Ketika sudah cukup jauh berjalan, aku pun memecahkan kesunyian dengan berkata, "Kau juga tinggal di dekat sini, Altin-san?"

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, "Begitulah."

"O-oh," ucapku sembari menatap kembali ke depan. Aku mencoba memutar otak, mencari topik pembicaraan yang dapat kuutarakan di hadapan pemuda yang minim kata ini. Namun tak ada satu pun yang dapat kupikirkan. Saat aku menemukan sebuah ide dan hendak menemukannya, kata-kata itu malah tersangkut di tenggorokanku karena ada hal yang lebih menyita perhatianku.

Mulutku ternganga namun tidak mengeluarkan suara, kakiku hendak melangkah namun tak kunjung berjalan. Aku hanya berdiam di tempat, memandangi sosok yang tengah bersandar pada sebuah pagar pembatas jalan. Sosok itu menutupi rambut kelabunya dengan tudung jaket, sementara kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Begitu kepalanya menoleh ke arahku, otomatis ia pun menunjukkan senyumnya terlebih dulu dan berkata, "Yuuri!"

Sebelum pemuda di sampingku bereaksi, aku lebih dulu berlari ke arah pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Aku menubruknya, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh karena aku menghantamnya terlalu keras. Namun ia tetap memelukku, mengucapkan selamat datang seperti biasa, sementara aku memegangi lengannya seraya berkata, "Kenapa… kenapa kau ada di sini, Viktor?"

Kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit saat ia menatapku, "Menjemputmu?"

"M-menjemputku?" Ulangku dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Tapi… tapi aku tidak perlu dijemput," ucapku sambil melirik hati-hati pada pemuda yang tadi berjalan bersamaku. "kau bisa menungguku di rumah."

"Ya," jawab pemuda berambut kelabu itu sambil memelukku dengan santai, "tapi aku lebih suka menunggumu di sini."

"Tapi Viktor…"

"Keluargamu?" Pemuda yang berjalan bersamaku itu akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya, membuatku terkejut. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"O-oh, iya," ucapku sambil menoleh ke belakang, menatap pada pemuda yang memandang kami sembari memicingkan mata. Sikapnya, otomatis membuatku mengambil tempat di hadapan Viktor dan menyembunyikan sosoknya dari pandangan pemuda itu. Aku berharap semoga saja ia tidak melihat wajah Viktor ketika memanggil namaku sebelumnya. "I-iya, ini kakakku."

Ia mengangguk saja, tidak mempermasalahkan dan tidak tertarik. Kakinya sudah berbalik dan tanpa banyak bicara ia berkata, "Selamat malam, Katsuki-san."

Aku sudah hendak menyahut 'Selamat malam,' namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak peduli. Ia sudah berjalan, meninggalkanku berdua dengan pemuda berambut kelabu yang ada di belakangku. Aku baru menyadari kehadirannya lagi ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Siapa itu, Yuuri?"

"T-teman sekerjaku," jawabku sambil menoleh kembali ke arahnya. Aku menatap Viktor dan berkata, "Kau tidak seharusnya keluar rumah, Viktor."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan kepalanya lagi dan kembali memelukku erat. Belakangan ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa pelukan Viktor padaku lebih seperti pelukan seorang anak pada ibunya. Karena itu, aku membiarkannya memelukku dan tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. Dugaanku terbukti benar ketika mendengarnya berkata, "Di sini dingin, Yuuri. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!"

Kubiarkan pemuda itu menarik tanganku dan membawaku melewati gang-gang sebelum masuk ke dalam apartemen kami. Aku hendak mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, namun sikap diam Viktor membuatku bingung. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu menutup mulutnya dan berjalan tanpa suara seperti ini.

"V-Viktor?" Aku berkata dengan hati-hati. "Ada apa?"

Kepalanya bergerak dan ia menoleh ke arahku. "Apa maksudmu, Yuuri?"

"Kau diam saja," ucapku. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

Bola matanya yang berwarna tosca menatapku dalam diam. Cukup lama ia tidak mengeluarkan suara, dan baru berkata, "Yuuri tidak suka dijemput?"

"Ng?"

"Karena sudah diantar oleh pemuda itu?" Viktor kembali bertanya.

"Pemuda?" Aku bertanya, "Altin-san? Ia tidak mengantarku, kami hanya kebetulan searah."

Viktor tetap diam, sehingga aku kembali menjelaskan, "Kami hanya rekan kerja, dan tidak terlalu dekat. Aku ini hanya pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman, sementara Altin-san seorang DJ. Kebetulan saja jadwal pulang kami berbarengan kali ini."

Pemuda yang berdiri di sampingku itu masih tetap diam. Sikapnya membuatku bingung. Bahkan, alih-alih mengingatkannya untuk tidak berkeliaran seenaknya di luar, aku malah merangkai sejumlah pembelaan perihal keberadaan Altin-san di sampingku saat itu. Padahal, aku tidak berhutang penjelasan apa pun padanya. Uh! Oh!

"Jangan berjalan dengan orang lain, Yuuri!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku tidak suka."

"Apa?"

Bukannya mengulangi ucapan, pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya padaku dan memelukku erat. Kemudian ia berkata, "Aku kedinginan. Ayo cepat pulang, Yuuri!"

"T-tunggu, Viktor!" Aku berkata dengan gugup. "Apa maksudmu? Hei?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjelaskan lagi. Tangannya hanya menggenggam tanganku sembari menyeretku kembali ke langkahnya, kami tiba di depan pintu dalam waktu singkat. Aku pun segera mencari-cari kunci di dalam tasku, sementara pemuda berambut kelabu itu berdiri di belakangku, menunggu pintu berhasil dibuka.

Ketika kunci berhasil kuputar dan memperdengarkan bunyi _'cklek'_ yang familiar, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik di dekatku. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku tidak suka bila milikku direbut orang, Yuuri."

Kugerakkan kepalaku, menoleh ke arahnya, tapi pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum tanpa dosa. Sikapnya membuatku menyentuhkan tangan ke leher dan menggerakkan kepala dengan bingung.

Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi tadi?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _Holla XD thank u sebelumnya untuk yang uda review chapter sebelumnya, untuk :_

 _ **Park Yuu**_ _:iyah, terkadang, kalau pas weekend, pikiran nggak berkabut dan nggak ada project (terutama ada ide) ane bisa apdet lebih cepet XD_

 _Sisi Yuuri di sini lembut, lembut sampai naif, dan kalo ngutip dari salah satu kitab suci, kayaknya ada ayat yang bilang 'kasih menutupi segala sesuatu', kira-kira itu kali ya image yang cocok buat Yuuri?_

 _Jangan tanya kalo Yura XD_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: Tumben! XD ada apa sampe kamu telat Fujocchi? Saya setuju sama kamu kalo Otabek keren abis, dan tanpa sadar, saya jadi nyeret-nyeret dia ke chara ff ane sebelumnya Orz kamu bener, saya juga girang sendiri nulis Otario inih, setiap pov Yura, saya demen karena adu mulut mereka mirip pasangan yang ane kenal baik XD_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: ehe *berpaling, gimana ya, saya juga nggak tau mau dibawa kemana ship Victuuri ini XD entah jahat entah baik, saya juga nggak yakin sama chara Viktor, soalnya saya juga lihat dari sisi Yuuri dan Yura XD buat Yuuri nggak berbahaya, tapi buat Yura…_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: LOL! Viktor kadang emang gemesin, tapi jujur, saya demen sikapnya yang misterius XD Hidup Otario XD_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _:iyah, dia maen tinggal-tinggal aja, tapi doi sendiri nggak sadar dia dicopet ama babang Viktor XD, untung ada Pangeran Otabek yang nggak pusing sama duit XD, coba ketemunya orang laen_

 _Tapi Yura kalau main cantik, bukan Yura namanya XD dan soal mereka akan nyelametin Yuuri, aku tutup mulutku sampe chapter-chapter selanjutnya XD semoga ke depannya kamu lebih deg-degan lagi baik di Otario sama Victuuri *evilgrin_

 _ **Wako P**_ _: LOL! Thank u buat idenya, ane nggak menolak plot twist yang semacam itu kok XD seperti yang ane bilang sebelumnya, ane nggak tau ke depannya Yuuri bakal gimana atau Yura bakal gimana, sama seperti pembaca, saya juga menikmati baca ff ini. Jadi saya pasti pengen cerita yang bikin saya degdegan ato nggak nyangka XD_

 _Apapun itu, mohon kesabarannya dan ditunggu aja, semoga ide-ide selanjutnya bisa memuaskan kamu XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	7. Act 7

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Escape**

 _Tsk,_ berita ini lagi?

Jemariku kembali menggeser layar, menyusuri artikel dengan judul besar-besar yang menarik perhatianku. Di sisi paling atas, tertulis 'Benarkah Viktor Nikiforov dibunuh?' disertai dengan foto pemuda itu, terpisah dengan keluarganya dan gambar perusahaan besar Nikiforov terpampang di satu kolom. Tanpa membaca lebih detail pun sebenarnya aku sudah dapat menduga isinya, namun biar begitu aku merasa perlu membaca dan menelusuri artikelnya.

 _Ahli waris grup Nikiforov yang diduga tewas beberapa minggu lalu kini berada dalam tahap penyidikan polisi. Tim forensik masih mencoba mengidentifikasikan jenazah yang mereka temukan di tepi sungai dan mencocokannya dengan ciri-ciri fisik dari Viktor Nikiforov. Hanya saja, tim forensik menemui jalan buntu mengingat begitu hancurnya wajah, serta sidik jari jenazah. Bahkan bentuk giginya pun tidak bisa dicocokan karena tidak ditemukan gigi pada jenazah._

 _Oleh karena itu, tim forensik hendak melakukan tes DNA pada jenazah untuk mendapatkan titik terang. Proses pencocokan DNA dilakukan dengan mengambil sampel pada keluarga terdekat korban. Sayangnya, Lilia Nikiforov, belum dapat dimintai keterangan mengenai pengambilan sampel DNA ini._

 _Sementara tim forensik mencoba mengidentifikasikan jenazah, polisi dan detektif yang bertugas tengah berusaha mengumpulkan bukti-bukti terkait kekerasan pada jenazah. Jenazah diduga mengalami tindak kekerasan sebelum jenazahnya dibakar. Sulit dipastikan, namun melihat kondisi jenazah yang tidak bergigi dan dihancurkan sidik jari juga ciri-ciri fisiknya, detektif dapat menyimpulkan bahwa siapa pun korbannya memang dibuat seperti itu agar penyidik tidak bisa mendapatkan identitasnya._

 _Kepolisian yang bekerja sama dengan detektif mengambil kesimpulan sementara bahwa jenazah belum tentu Viktor Nikiforov, sang ahli waris perusahaan tersebut. Hanya saja, melihat ada seseorang yang bersikeras menyamarkan jenazah sebagai Viktor Nikiforov, polisi menduga ada kasus lain yang lebih besar dibalik hilangnya sang ahli waris grup Nikiforov itu. Untuk itu, kepolisian berencana bekerja sama dengan badan internasional untuk mengungkap kebenaran di balik hilangnya Viktor Nikiforov._

 _Namun, kepolisian cukup pesimis untuk dapat menemukan Viktor Nikiforov. Pasalnya, dengan ditemukannya jasad tersebut, pemerintah seolah hendak menutup kasus ini dengan menyatakan bahwa Viktor Nikiforov telah meninggal. Oleh karena itu…_

Kugerakkan jemariku menuju ke tombol kunci yang terletak di samping handphoneku. Aku menekan tombolnya, mematikan handphoneku dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku enggan untuk membaca lebih lanjut karena sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan tertulis selanjutnya. Antara penyelidikan mengalami jalan buntu dan kasus tak lagi dilanjutkan, atau pemuda itu ditemukan dengan sehat walafiat. Jelas bukan berita yang kuharapkan untuk kubaca.

Aku heran. Kenapa para polisi itu bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pemuda itu menghilang atau meninggal semudah itu? Pemuda sejahat itu mana mungkin semudah itu mati dan ditemukan sebagai jenazahnya. Kalau begitu berarti yang ada di rumahku itu hantunya? Memangnya ada hantu Rusia yang punya bayangan, bernapas, lincah dan gemar mengekor ke mana pun kakak perempuanku pergi? Kalau ada hantu semacam itu, sudah kuminta eksorsis untuk melenyapkannya dan mengirimkannya ke neraka.

Tapi sayangnya tidak ada eksorsis yang dapat mengirim hantu jenis itu ke neraka. Yang ada, para eksorsis, polisi ataupun detektif sudah menyerah duluan bila berhadapan dengan pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu mengekor kakak perempuanku ke mana pun ia pergi. Dugaanku, ia melakukan itu untuk mengingatkanku akan ancamannya. Ia berniat menyakiti Yuuri dan karena itu ia terus mengikutinya untuk mengambil tindakan di saat aku melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan posisinya.

Ah sial! Inilah akibatnya kalau punya kakak perempuan yang terlalu polos dan naif. Ia tidak pernah bisa membedakan bahwa bodoh dan naif itu bedanya sangat tipis. Kebaikan hatinya suatu saat akan menjerumuskannya dan akulah yang lagi-lagi harus berjuang untuk menyeretnya keluar dari jebakan tersebut.

Kuacak-acak rambutku dengan ganas, membuat rambut pirang yang telah kukepang rapi itu berantakan. Memikirkan soal kakak perempuanku dan penjahat itu membuatku frustasi. Aku bingung, apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menyadarkan Yuuri bahwa pemuda itu seorang penjahat. Kulit kepala kakak perempuanku itu terlalu tebal sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengarkan kata-kataku. Kenaifannya tiada duanya. Ia sepertinya lupa bahwa orang yang ia beri makan, yang ia beri tempat tinggal itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang merebut tempat tinggalnya dulu. Entah kenapa, fakta itu mudah sekali diabaikan olehnya.

"Yura!"

Lamunanku langsung buyar saat mendengar suara tersebut. Aku menggerakkan kepala dan menoleh pada satu-satunya teman perempuan yang tadi memanggilku. Melihat kedatangannya, aku pun melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, menurunkan alis, memicingkan mata. Aku berjuang memasang ekspresi terbaikku untuknya.

"Mau apa kau, Mila?"

"Sinis sekali," tegur gadis itu sambil menaruh tangannya di kepalaku, membantu mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah berantakan. Gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna merah marun itu tersenyum lebar padaku dan kembali berkata, "Kau mau _crepes_? Kutraktir."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau mentraktirku?" Alis menukik tajam, dahi berkerut, begitulah ekspresiku untuk menyambut sahabatku satu-satunya itu. "Membelikan minuman kaleng saja kau tidak mau, sekarang kau mentraktirku _crepes_? Besok sepertinya akan turun hujan salju."

"Kenapa kau curiga begitu?" tanya gadis itu sembari mencibir. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa menebak bahwa aku baru mendapatkan honor dari kerja sambilanku?"

"Kerja sambilan?"

Mila tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat dua jari di salah satu tangannya, membentuk tanda peace. Kemudian ia berkata, "Begitulah."

"Kerja sambilan di mana?" Aku kembali bertanya. Setahuku, gadis ini tidak pernah bekerja sambilan. Untuk apa? Keluarganya 'kan bukan orang susah sepertiku atau pun Yuuri. Justru akulah yang harusnya bekerja sambilan, bukannya dia.

"Di bar," jawab gadis itu sembari merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku. "Aku bekerja di bar yang sama dengan kakakmu."

"Hah? Itu berarti kau bekerja larut malam?"

"Tidak, tidak, jam kerjaku hanya dari pukul 6 sore hingga 10 malam, shift yang singkat," jawab Mila sambil berjalan bersisian denganku sementara tangannya diletakkan di bahuku. "Tapi di sana, aku bertemu dengan pangeran tampan yang sulit kulupakan."

"Pangeran?" Aku memandangnya sinis, mendengar kata-katanya. Istilah 'Pangeran' itu agak berlebihan dan kuno menurutku. Memangnya zaman sekarang masih ada gadis yang mendambakan pangeran? Oh _please_!

"Iya, ada satu pemuda tampan yang menjadi DJ di sana." Mila berkata sambil tersenyum. "Mau kutunjukkan fotonya?"

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," jawabku cepat, tidak tertarik dengan pemuda tampan yang dikatakan Mila. Terakhir kali ia menyebut seseorang tampan ketika ia bertemu pria pengganti guru tari kami bernama Celestino. Kalau seperti itu saja sudah masuk standar tampannya, aku tidak mau tahu lagi pemuda macam apa yang ia bilang tampan kali ini.

"Jadi, kita beli _crepes_ dulu ya?"

"Ah! Soal itu, aku harus segera pulang," jawabku sambil menyingkirkan tangannya dari atas bahuku. "Kakak perempuanku cerewet sekali kalau aku pulang terlambat. Belum lagi, sekarang ini ada tambahan satu orang yang perlu diawasi."

Mila mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ceritaku. "Maksudmu ada saudaramu yang datang?"

"Begitulah." Aku menjawab asal sembari berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu di depan gadis itu. Begitu sudah berada jauh di depannya, aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Mila dan segera berlari menuju ke rumah. Namun sebelum aku berlari lebih jauh, gadis berambut merah marun itu menarik syal bermotif totol binatang di leherku, membuatku terjerat hingga terpaksa menghentikan laju.

"Mila!"

"Kupikir-pikir, aku kehilangan _mood_ untuk makan _crepes_ ," jawab gadis itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang langsung ke rumah saja."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan!"

Menanggapi ucapanku, ia hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Aku tahu Yura senang ditemani olehku. Tenang saja, aku tahu sifatmu kok, Yura! Kau tidak perlu malu."

Sungguh aku bingung menghadapi orang-orang berpikiran luar biasa positif seperti Mila. Logika sederhana yang kupikir masuk akal pun sulit diterapkan untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Diusir seperti apa pun, ketidakpekaan gadis ini sanggup mementalkan ucapan sinis yang diterima olehnya. Alhasil, aku yang selalu lelah menghadapi semua tingkahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yura," gadis itu kembali memulai pembicaraan, sembari menempel-nempel padaku, "kakakmu sudah lunas membayar hutang?"

Aku menggerakkan kepala, enggan menatap gadis itu."Kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja, aku mendengar gosip tidak enak di tempat kerjaku itu," Mila berkata sementara aku berjuang menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipiku. "Kudengar beberapa orang yang berhutang pada JJ ditemukan tidak bernyawa, atau hilang. Bukan berita bagus 'kan?"

"Bukan," aku mengakui. "Tapi darimana kau kalau orang-orang itu menghilang? Orang yang sudah menghilang 'kan tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Salah satu temanku berhutang pada JJ," lanjut Mila yang kembali menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba memelukku. "Temannya temanku, tepatnya. Kami bersama-sama bekerja di bar JJ, seperti kakakmu, dan minggu lalu ia menghilang, tak ditemukan."

"Bisa saja ia melarikan diri dari hutangnya dan kabur ke suatu tempat 'kan?" Kudorong kembali kepalanya dan kusingkirkan lengannya. Kakiku menjauh hingga dua tiga langkah untuk menghindari pelukan mautnya. "Hanya karena itu saja kau tidak bisa mengaitkannya dengan JJ."

"Memang sih, tapi… belakangan ini kondisi di bar juga aneh," Mila berkata lagi sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Banyak orang-orang tak dikenal masuk sembari menodongkan senjata, bahkan sampai terjadi baku tembak waktu itu. Mereka marah dan meneriakkan hal-hal seperti kembalikan uang kami, dan semacam itu."

"Makanya kalau hanya itu saja…"

"Aku takut," ucap Mila sambil memeluk dirinya. "Aku takut, Yura."

Mendengar itu, aku pun mengatupkan semua perkataan sinis yang tadinya sudah hendak terlontar dari bibirku. Bila Mila, gadis super tidak peka yang kukenali saja sampai berkata begitu, berarti kondisinya benar-benar gawat. Herannya, dengan kondisi segawat itu Yuuri masih memilih untuk bekerja di sana. Apa itu berarti ia tidak takut?

Ah! Yuuri 'kan kenaifan dan ketidakpekaannya lebih parah dibanding Mila. Melihat baku tembak yang terjadi di bar, bisa saja ia mengira bahwa sedang diadakan sandiwara besar untuk memeriahkan suasana. Entah mengapa, biarpun tak sepenuhnya paham, aku mulai bisa menebak ke mana jalan pikiran gadis naif satu itu.

 _Tsk!_ Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Yuuri lagi?

"Kalau memang kau takut, berhenti saja," jawabku sembari meletakkan kedua tanganku di belakang kepala. "Kenapa harus memaksakan diri bekerja di bar?"

"Tapi…tapi…"

"Gara-gara pemuda tampan seperti pangeran yang barusan kau ceritakan?" Aku menebak duluan sebelum Mila sempat menyebutnya. "Paling-paling ia juga tidak sadar bahwa kau bekerja di bar yang sama dengannya. Lebih baik kau cepat berhenti sebelum kau menyesal."

"Kau tidak ingin mendukungku?"

"Apa untungnya buatku?" Aku berbalik, berjalan mundur sembari mengangkat bahuku. "Kau bekerja atau berhenti tidak ada pengaruhnya untukku."

"Kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan _crepes_ gratis setiap gajian?"

Kuletakkan tanganku di pinggang, "Menantang bahaya hanya demi sebuah _crepes_? Otakmu bermasalah, ya?"

"Ah, benar-benar pedas mulutmu itu," kata Mila sambil menghela napasnya. "Tapi, Yura…"

Ucapannya terhenti mendadak ketika pandangannya bertemu denganku. Ralat, tidak bertemu denganku, melainkan bertemu dengan orang yang berada di belakang punggungku. Melihat ekspresinya, aku pun tidak ingin segera berbalik sebenarnya. Sayangnya, rasa ingin tahu yang tak tertahankan menekanku lebih daripada rasa takutku, sehingga membuatku menggerakkan kepala, menatap persis pada sosok yang dilihat Mila sebelumnya.

"Yura Plisetsky?"

Dahiku berkerut begitu melihat seseorang bertubuh besar dengan setelan jas serba tertutup menyebutkan namaku. Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu pria ini, kenapa pria ini memanggil namaku? Belum lagi, lima atau enam pria berpenampilan serupa juga berdiri mengelilingku dan Mila. Ada apa sebenarnya? Sejak kapan pria yang mengenakan kacamata hitam, memiliki luka goresan di pipi juga tato di tangan punya urusan denganku?

Keenam pria itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, mengepung kami berdua. Beberapa orang yang lewat sempat melihat kejadian ini, tapi mereka memilih untuk pergi, berlari dan menjauh. Firasatku tidak enak.

Merasakan adanya bahaya dari kemunculan pria-pria ini, aku pun tidak lagi menimbang-nimbang. Aku menggerakkan kakiku dan melompat, menjauh. Sayangnya, aku yang gesit ini tidak cukup cepat untuk meloloskan diri dari jangkauan tangan pria-pria tersebut. Belum ada dua langkah aku berlari, seseorang sudah memegangi siku tanganku, mengangkatku dengan mudah hingga meronta pun percuma. Orang tersebut berkata, "Sebaiknya ikut dengan kami."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"Aku bertanya sambil tetap melakukan gerakan sia-sia tersebut. Setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan Mila, sahabatku yang baik. Ia hanya dapat duduk di tempatnya dengan tubuh gemetaran, tidak sanggup lari. Sungguh, si bodoh satu itu. Kalau begini aku hanya bisa memancing mereka agar menaruh perhatian padaku dan bukan pada Mila. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan Om-Om."

"Memang tidak, tapi kau punya urusan dengan petinggi kami,"ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di samping orang yang memegangi lenganku. Pria bertubuh besar yang mengenakan anting-anting di telinganya itu menyentuh wajahku dan berkata, "Mata biru, rambut pirang, pasti banyak orang yang akan membayar mahal untuk yang satu ini."

Apa maksudnya? Membayar mahal? Siapa? Aku?

"Y-Yura…"

"Gadis yang ini mau diapakan?" Salah satu pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan mengenakan kalung rantai besar di lehernya menarik rambut Mila, hingga ia menjerit. Namun jeritan itu tidak menghentikannya untuk menyentuh wajah si gadis, memutar-mutarnya dan berkata, "Apa sebaiknya dibawa juga?"

"Bawa saja," jawab yang berada di sampingku, sepertinya dialah pemimpinnya. "Kita memang sedang kekurangan orang."

Mendengar itu, tubuhku langsung bergerak, meronta dari cengkeraman orang yang memegangi tanganku. Melihat gerakanku, orang itu mencengkeram tanganku semakin erat, membuatku mengernyit pelan. Namun kuputuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus pada hal-hal yang lebih meminta perhatianku.

Sialan! Apa di sekitar sini tidak ada satupun orang yang dapat menolong kami? Apa mereka semua hanya dapat memalingkan wajah dan berlalu tanpa ada niat untuk membantu? Setidak-tidaknya memanggil polisi akan lebih kuhargai dibanding pergi begitu saja.

Sayangnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat begitu. Seperti sebelumnya, orang-orang yang lewat langsung memalingkan wajah, berjalan cepat-cepat, berusaha untuk tidak melihat kenyataan bahwa ada dua orang gadis muda yang tengah berurusan dengan pria-pria sangar. Tentu saja. Apa yang kuharapkan? Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku pun akan berlaku serupa. Untuk apa aku menyelamatkan seseorang yang tidak ada untungnya buatku?

Sadar bahwa aku tidak mungkin mengandalkan orang lain, aku pun mencoba menggerakkan kembali lenganku. Gerakanku membuat pria yang menjagaku itu mencengkeram sikuku dengan lebih erat, membuatku berjengit kesakitan. Mendengar jeritanku, bukannnya berhenti, pria itu malah tertawa keras-keras.

"Gadis kecil," ujarnya sembari berbisik di dekat telingaku dengan mulutnya yang berbau busuk, "sebaiknya turuti kami, dan kami akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"Turuti?" Aku berkata sambil menatap pria ini.

"Benar, turuti kami dan kupastikan kau tidak akan…"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, aku lebih dulu menarik pisau yang ia selipkan di pinggang. Secepat yang kubisa, kutusuk tangan yang mencengkeram sikuku itu sekuat tenaga, membuat pria itu menjerit keras. Sementara ia mengaduh, aku buru-buru melepaskan diri dan bergerak mendekat pada Mila. Aku mencoba meraih gadis itu, sebelum pria-pria yang lain menyanderanya.

Untungnya, gadis itu segera menyadari gerakanku. Melihatku berlari ke arahnya, gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyesuaikan langkahnya denganku. Bersama-sama, kami memacu kecepatan berjuang meloloskan diri. Kami mencoba masuk ke dalam gang-gang sempit, menjatuhkan penghalang-penghalang kecil, berharap bahwa penghalang itu dapat memperlambat pengejar-pengejar kami. Namun, para pria itu sepertinya cukup terlatih untuk menghadapi dua gadis muda yang mencoba kabur. Pasalnya, setiap hambatan yang kutaruh tidak mempersulit mereka. Bukannya semakin lambat, mereka malah semakin cepat, sementara aku dan Mila semakin terpojok.

Puncaknya pun terjadi ketika kami sudah tidak punya tempat tujuan lain dan terpaksa berhenti di depan tembok setinggi empat meter yang berdiri menghadang kami. Terengah-engah, aku menoleh ke belakang, menyadari bahwa pria-pria itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku harus segera memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"B-bagaimana ini…" Mila berkata sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Mereka.. mereka akan menjualku, mereka…"

"Mila…"

"Mereka akan menjualku…, mereka akan menyakitiku, mereka… mereka…"

"Mila…"

"Kenapa… kenapa jadi begini? Aku… aku tidak bersalah… aku…"

Aku mengguncang bahu gadis itu. Dengan suara keras aku berkata, "Mila Babicheva, kalau kau punya waktu untuk berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, sebaiknya kau pikirkan cara supaya kita selamat!"

"Y-Yura…"

"Kenapa sih semua orang di sekelilingku seperti ini…," keluhku sembari memejamkan mata selama sesaat sebelum kembali berbalik, menatap ke jalan tempat kami datang. Aku menganalisis tempat yang kami datangi, sebelum memerintahkan diri sendiri untuk berpikir.

"Y-Yura..."

"Kalau kau hanya bisa menangis, sebaiknya kau diam," jawabku sambil menggerakkan kelima jariku dan menghadapkannya pada Mila. "Aku sedang berpikir."

"Ada kanopi."

Selama sepersekian detik, aku menatap Mila yang menunjuk ke sebuah kanopi yang tak kuperhatikan sebelumnya. Kanopi yang terbuat dari kain lentur yang sepertinya sanggup menyangga beratku dan berat Mila. Melihat kanopi itu, tumpukan peti telur tak terpakai dan teras bangunan, rupanya memberikanku sebuah ide.

"Kau duluan," ujarku sambil menyusun peti-peti kayu, membuatnya seperti barikade, sekaligus sebagai pijakan untuk Mila. "Aku menyusul."

"Tapi…"

"Kau lebih lambat dariku!" AKu menjawab sebelum ia sempat bertanya mengapa aku mempersilakan dirinya melarikan diri lebih dulu. "Kalau kau di belakang, kau bisa ditangkap."

"Kau sendiri…"

"Aku lebih cepat darimu!" Aku bersikeras sambil menyusun peti-peti tersebut. "Mila, cepatlah!"

Mendengar paksaanku, Mila pun tidak membantah lagi. Secepat yang ia bisa, gadis itu memanjat peti-peti bekas telur yang telah kususun membentuk sebuah tangga. Ia sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat memanjat, sehingga aku harus memeganginya. Untunglah ia berhasil naik ke kanopi tanpa terjatuh dari ketinggian dua setengah meter.

Aku pun mencoba mengikuti gadis itu dan memanjat kanopi menggunakan peti-peti kayu. Sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat melakukannya, seseorang sudah keburu menarik rambutku, membuatku jatuh menabrak aspal. Sakitnya membuatku pusing hingga sulit melihat situasi.

"Yura!"

Suara Mila masih terdengar jelas di telingaku. Melihat bahwa gadis itu hanya berdiri di atas kanopi dan memandangiku, membuat kesadaranku kembali. Kukeraskan suaraku, kusentak gadis itu dengan berkata, "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat pergi!"

"T-tapi.."

"Panggil polisi!" Aku berteriak padanya. "Cepat!"

Mendengar teriakanku, Mila pun tak menoleh lagi. Dengan berhati-hati, gadis itu meniti tiang yang terhubung ke teras di bangunan sebelah. Melihat gerakannya, para pria yang sebelumnya menangkapku pun tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa diraih begitu telah mencapai teras. Alhasil, pria-pria itu pun kehilangan minatnya pada Mila dan beralih padaku.

"Polisi katanya," ujar yang bertato dan berbekas luka di pipi sembari tertawa sinis, "percuma saja, gadis kecil! Mereka takkan menolongmu."

Kuludahi mukanya, membuat pria itu diam tak bergerak. "Sesumbar saja sana! Aku yakin kalian takkan bisa apa-apa bila polisi sudah mengepung kalian."

Hantaman telak di pipiku membuat telingaku berdenging dan nyaris menghilangkan kesadaranku. Bukan main kerasnya tamparan pria berbekas luka itu. Pukulannya membuat keberanianku yang biasanya besar langsung menciut.

"Dengar, gadis kecil," kata pria tadi sembari menjambak rambut pirangku, "kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi kami adalah bagian dari keluarga Nikiforov."

Nikiforov? Keluarga yang sama dengan Viktor? Bagaimana bisa pria ini menjadi bagian dari keluarga pembunuh itu? Lagipula, ini Jepang 'kan? Pria-pria ini sepertinya berdarah Mongoloid.

Oke, rasa penasaran memenuhi benakku sekarang. Aku tahu, pria ini mungkin akan menghantamku lagi, tapi aku tidak peduli. Rasa ingin tahuku seringkali mengalahkan rasa takut, seperti kali ini. "Memangnya kenapa kalau kau Nikiforov? Viktor Nikiforov saja tidak berhasil membunuhku, apalagi kalian! Kalian yang hanya cecunguk bisa apa?"

Tamparan mengenai pipi kananku, sekali lagi membuat telingaku berdenging. Aku sempat mencicipi kegelapan karenanya, namun aku masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas keingintahuanku.

"Cecunguk?" Pria di hadapanku itu menarik rambutku, mendekatkan wajahku pada wajah jeleknya. "Asal tahu saja gadis kecil, cecunguk-cecunguk macam kamilah yang menghabisi Viktor Nikiforov. Kamilah yang membunuhnya dan melemparkan mayatnya ke sungai."

"Omong…kosong…," ujarku, di sela-sela penglihatan yang mulai kabur. "Viktor Nikiforov masih hidup…"

Para pria itu tertawa mendengar perkataanku. Mereka menunjuk-nunjukku dan kembali terbahak seolah yang kuucapkan adalah sesuatu yang lucu. Padahal aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Viktor Nikiforov sudah mati, Nona,"kata pria itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Sekarang JJ lah yang berkuasa, JJ lah yang akan mewarisi keluarga Nikiforov."

"J... J?" Aku bertanya di tengah kesadaranku yang semakin menipis. Kenapa JJ?

Benakku mulai mencoba memroses informasi tersebut, namun aku sudah hampir tidak sanggup untuk tetap terjaga. Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak saat salah satu dari mereka mengangkatku, membawaku seperti sebuah karung. Seluruh tubuhku terasa berat, aku bahkan tidak berniat meronta ketika mereka berjalan dengan santai, keluar dari terowongan dan terus berbicara sambil bercanda. Kupikir mereka akan terus berjalan, hingga orang yang mengangkatku berhenti secara mendadak.

Suara-suara menghilang, keheningan menyelimuti. Aku mencoba untuk menggerakkan kepala, penasaran pada apa pun yang membuat para pria bersetelan jas ini sampai tidak bisa bicara. Namun sialnya, rasa sakit menghalangiku untuk melakukan apa pun.

"Siapa kau?" Aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata.

"Bukan siapa siapa," jawab suara yang tak begitu asing di telingaku, "tapi kebetulan aku ada urusan dengan 'itu'."

"Ini sudah berada dalam kekuasan JJ, " ucap suara yang kukenali sebagai suara si pria besar yang beranting. "Kalau mau merebutnya, mintalah izin pada JJ."

"Kenapa… aku harus minta izin padanya?"

"Karena dialah penguasa daerah ini!"

Aku mendengar suara helaan napas seseorang diikuti suara tawa para pria yang mengepungku. Hanya saja, suara itu langsung digantikan dengan suara hantaman.

Bak! Buk! Desh!

Bak! Buk! Desh!

Terdengar seperti sebuah irama memang, aku mengakui. Hanya saja, bukan jenis ritme yang akan kunikmati sembari menggoyangkan kepala. Alih-alih menikmatinya, aku malah bergidik ngeri, hingga akhirnya irama tersebut berhenti di bunyi 'Buk!' dan disusul dengan keheningan yang panjang.

"Nah," ujar suara yang sepertinya tak asing itu, "bagaimana kalau kau serahkan?"

"K-kau? Siapa kau?" Pria yang membawaku tergagap dan bisa kurasakan ia gemetar. "Bagaimana…"

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawab suara itu dan memasukkan satu bunyi 'Desh!', penutup dari irama yang sebelumnya terdengar di telingaku.

Bunyi itu sekaligus mengubah pandanganku dan memindahkanku dari pundak si pria besar ke sosok yang familier. Dengan gaya potongan rambut _undercut_ nya, jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang selalu dikenakannya, celana jins hitam dan syal berwarna merah bergaris membuatku tak sulit mengidentifikasikan orang itu. Walaupun sekali lagi, kami bertemu di waktu yang salah.

"Tiga kali," ucap pemuda itu saat pandangan mataku bertemu dengan bola mata kecokelatannya, "tiga kali, adik Katsuki-san."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku berkata, "Kau lagi…"

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan orang sepertimu" ucapnya sambil mengangkatku dan membawaku di kedua tangannya. "Tiga kali bertemu dalam kondisi naas hingga perlu diselamatkan."

"Maaf," jawabku sambil mendorongnya dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki, "aku tidak pernah minta diselamatkan."

"Memang," ia berkata dengan santai, mengabaikan ucapanku yang sarkas. "Badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Turunkan aku!" Aku mendorongnya lagi. Kali ini aku berhasil menyingkirkannya dan mencoba untuk berjalan. Sayangnya, tungkaiku enggan bekerja sama denganku dan mereka berinisiatif untuk menjatuhkanku hingga menubruk trotoar. Untungnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik sikuku tepat pada waktunya. "Ah…"

Ia menghela napasnya selama sesaat, sebelum ia kembali mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya lagi. Sikapnya membuatku kembali meronta di tempat sembari mendorong wajahnya. Keributan kecil ini membuat beberapa pasang mata kembali tertuju pada kami, walaupun tidak ada yang berniat mendekat dan menyelamatkanku dari pemuda berambut hitam ini.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak keberatan bila kau diam atau berpura-pura pingsan," ujarnya sembari berjalan dengan tangannya di paha dan lenganku. "Aku tidak suka menarik perhatian orang, terutama yang seperti pria-pria tadi."

Kesadaranku kembali begitu mendengarnya menyebut pria-pria tadi. Benar. Kami baru saja lolos dari gerombolan yang hendak menangkapku, tapi bukan berarti bahwa kami sudah aman. Bisa saja ada gerombolan lain yang mengintai dan menyerang kami. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun bersikap kooperatif dengan membiarkan diriku diangkat olehnya.

Kurasa, ia juga merasakan perubahan sikapku. Makanya pemuda itu berkata, "Gadis pintar."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku hanya mengerucutkan bibir untuk menanggapi. Namun ketika teringat pada keenam pria-pria tadi, aku pun kembali bergidik ngeri dan menggerakkan jemariku, memegangi jaket kulit pemuda di sampingku. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Mila bila ia gemetar ketakutan kala itu, buktinya, aku sendiri pun gemetaran seperti seorang anak kecil. Memalukan sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu, "kau sudah aman."

Kuangkat kepalaku mendengar komentarnya. "Dari mana kau tahu? Bagaimana kalau gerombolan yang lain datang?"

Pemuda itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Bukan masalah buatku."

"Buatmu bukan masalah, tapi buatku…," aku terdiam selama sesaat. Tunggu! Pemuda ini bilang bukan masalah? Apakah itu artinya ia berniat mengalahkan mereka seperti ia mengalahkan gerombolan yang tadi mengepungku? Tapi benarkah ia sendiri yang mengalahkannya?

Memikirkan hal itu, aku pun kembali bertanya, "Kau… seorang diri mengalahkan kelima pria itu?"

Ia menggerakkan bahunya, "Apa aku terlihat membawa kawanan bersamaku?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. "Aku tidak meminta bantuanmu."

Bukannya protes karena tidak mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dariku, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Kusarankan, sebaiknya kau mulai banyak berdoa, adik Katsuki-san."

"Berdoa?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sudah tiga kali kesialan mendatangimu. Orang dulu bilang, kesialan sampai tiga kali itu bukan pertanda baik."

"Memang," jawabku sementara tanganku mencengkeram jaket kulit yang dikenakannya, "semua gara-gara Yuuri sialan itu membawa pulang orang bermasalah itu."

"Ng?"

"Bukan apa-apa," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkanku itu menghela napasnya dan terus berjalan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak apa, kau masih beruntung karena tiga kali bertemu denganku."

Kuangkat kepalaku sedikit, mengamati pemuda berambut hitam yang telah tiga kali menyelamatkanku itu. "Aneh sekali kalau disebut kebetulan. Terlalu aneh bila tiga kali kau berada di tempat yang sama denganku dan menyelamatkanku."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat saat mendengar ucapanku. "Memang aneh."

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" Aku menggerakkan kepalaku. "Apa jangan-jangan kau juga suruhan JJ? Kau menyelamatkanku tiga kali, mencoba meraih kepercayaanku untuk akhirnya mengkhianatiku? Itu tujuanmu?"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar ucapanku. Ia mengangkat tubuhku agar berhadapan dengan matanya. Kemudian pemuda satu itu berkata padaku, "Apa untungnya mengkhianatimu, adik Katsuki-san?"

"Mana kutahu!" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku darinya, tidak dapat menjawab. "Kau yang melakukannya, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Aku bertanya karena kupikir kau tahu alasannya," jawab pemuda itu sembari menurunkanku kembali dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Kalau kau seorang yang berpengaruh, mungkin bisa kujadikan pertimbangan. Tapi kau ini siapa?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau anak Perdana Menteri Jepang?" Pemuda itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya, sementara pandangan matanya yang menusuk diarahkan padaku. "Apa kau pewaris perusahaan nomor satu di dunia? Apa kau orang yang mengetahui informasi rahasia yang ditutupi oleh pemerintah dunia?"

"Bu-bukan, aku…"

"Kalau bukan, kenapa kau menganggapku mengkhianatimu?" Ia kembali mengutarakan pertanyaannya sementara kakinya melangkah. "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang dipercaya hingga kau merasa dikhianati?"

"Dipercaya?" Ucapannya membuat darahku kembali mendidih. "Kau? Jangan mimpi!"

"Si pemimpi menyebut orang lain pemimpi," jawabnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pemimpi?"

"Ada orang lain lagi yang kuajak bicara?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat seorang pun, tapi mungkin kau melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa kulihat?"

Mendengar perkataannya, aku hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibir sembari berkata, "Kau menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan terima kasihnya tidak membuatku senang, alhasil, aku malah semakin ingin mengalahkannya dalam adu mulut ini. Karena itu, aku pun mencoba memancingnya dengan berkata, "Jadi, kau menghabisi lima pria besar dengan satu hantaman? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Atlet boxing?"

Pemuda yang membawaku itu mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapanku. Ia pun berkata, "Sekarang identitasku menarik perhatianmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawabku sambil mengalihkan perhatian. "Orang macam apa yang bisa menumbangkan lima orang sebesar itu hanya dengan hantaman tangan kosong. Kalau bukan atlet bela diri, lalu apalagi namanya?"

"Aku juga ingin tahu," ucapnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "orang macam apa yang sekali nyaris tertabrak truk, nyaris digigit anjing dan nyaris diculik yakuza?"

"A…"

"Tidak pernah ada orang yang…"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghentikan ucapannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia hanya mematung di tempat, menatap pada sesuatu yang ada di depan tanpa bergerak. Sikapnya yang tidak kusangka-sangka itu cukup menarik perhatianku. Alhasil, aku pun menggerakkan kepala, mengikuti arah pandangnya dan tenganga ketika menyadari apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

Banyak orang di sekelilingku panik dan berlarian ke sana kemari. Segelintir orang membawa ember dan menyiram bangunan yang tengah dilalap api itu sekuat tenaga. Ibu-ibu berteriak, anak-anak menangis, sementara kaum pria berlarian mencoba memadamkan api. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba masuk, namun ditahan oleh pria yang berdiri di barisan paling depan, menghalangi setiap orang yang nekat menerobos kobaran api.

"Anakku masih di dalam," kata wanita itu sambil menggerakkan tangan kea rah bangunan yang tengah terlalap api, "anakku ada di dalam…"

"Kami mengerti, Nyonya," salah satu pria itu berusaha menahan wanita yang meronta, "tapi kami tidak bisa membiarkan Anda masuk, di sana sudah parah…"

"Anakku, anakku…"

Tangisan mereka, cara Nyonya itu mengulurkan tangannya membuatku sadar akan satu hal. Menyadari hal tersebut, serta merta aku menggerakkan kepala, mencari-cari sosok yang kukenal. Ketika aku tidak menemukan sosok itu, kepanikan langsung melandaku.

Kudorong pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkanku sekuat tenaga. Mengikuti insting, kakiku bergerak, menuju ke bangunan yang tengah dilalap api. Sayangnya, belum ada selangkah aku berjalan, pemuda yang membawaku itu menarik tanganku dan menahanku.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berkata padanya, walaupun sadar itu percuma. Menilai dari daya cengkeramnya yang erat pada lenganku, aku ragu ia akan melepaskanku walau nada suaraku sudah naik satu oktaf. "Lepaskan aku, Otabek Altin!"

"Jangan ke sana!" Ia berkata sambil menahanku. "Berbahaya!"

"Yuuri di dalam!" Aku menunjuk bangunan itu. "Yuuri ada di sana!"

"Apa?"

"Yuuri ada di dalam sana!" Aku berkata sekali lagi padanya. "Aku harus menolongnya! Aku harus menolong Yuuri!"

"Adik Yuu…"

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku berteriak dan mencoba menggerakkan tanganku. "Aku harus menolongnya. Aku harus menolong Yuuri. Lepaskan aku!"

Bukannya melonggar, tangan Otabek Altin malah mencengkeramku semakin erat. Aku pun meronta, menendang dan memukulnya, namun pemuda itu malah menahanku. Aku menjerit, aku memaki, namun ia tetap bergeming. Aku meneriakinya, aku marah, aku putus asa. Aku harus menyelamatkan Yuuri, tapi kenapa ia tidak membiarkanku?

"Yuuri!" Aku berteriak sembari mencoba mengulurkan tanganku. "Yuuri!"

Saat aku berteriak memanggil nama kakakku, bangunan yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal kami itu akhirnya roboh, memercikan kobaran api ke sekelilingnya. Hal ini membuat pemuda yang menahanku, menarikku secepat yang ia bisa dan menutupiku dengan tangannya, menjauhkanku dari kobaran api. Namun bukannya berterima kasih, aku malah mencoba melepaskan diri darinya. Aku malah mendorongnya, mencoba melarikan diri dan berusaha masuk ke dalam api.

Sekali lagi percikan api menyebar ke segala arah dan nyaris mengenaiku. Pemuda di sampingku lagi-lagi terlalu sigap dan segera menarikku menjauh sehingga percikan api tidak berhasil mengenaiku. Hanya saja, aku kerap kali mendorongnya, mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan pertolongannya. Aku hendak menyelamatkan Yuuri dan sebaiknya ia tidak menggangguku.

Ketika aku berpikir begitu, pemuda yang menyebalkan itu menahan pinggangku dan menarikku mundur. Sikapnya benar-benar membuatku muak. Aku ingin marah padanya. Namun kemarahanku langsung memudar begitu aku melihat sesuatu yang terlontar dari bangunan yang terbakar dan mendarat tiba-tiba di hadapan kami dengan bertelanjang kaki.

" _Fiuh,"_ sosok yang terlontar dari kobaran api itu menggerakkan satu tangannya, menyingkirkan asap dari rambut perak kelabunya, "nyaris saja."

"A-a…"

Suaraku membuatnya menggerakkan kepala. Iris toscanya bertemu dengan iris biru milikku dan senyum sinisnya pun mengembang. Melihatku, pemuda satu itu berkata, "Yura rupanya. Baru pulang sekolah, Yura?"

"Vik…tor…?"

"Apartemennya hangus," ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan tangannya yang senggang sementara bungkusan berwarna putih ia pegang di tangannya yang satu, "padahal kami sudah selesai membuatkan makan sore untukmu."

"Y-Yuuri?"

"Oh!"

Seolah teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu menurunkan benda yang selama ini ada di pundaknya, memindahkannya pada kedua tangannya. Ia membuka sosok yang terbungkus di dalam selimut itu dengan hati-hati dan memperlihatkan isinya. Telunjuknya ia letakkan di depan bibirnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berkata, "Jangan berisik, ya! Yuuri baru saja tidur!"

.

.

.

t.b.c

 _Author's note:_

 _Holla! Tanpa saya sadar, ternyata uda buat Otabek jadi pahlawan beberapa kali T_T yasudahlah, ternyata jiwanya dia emang pahlawan. Aniway, for :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: Here's Otario as your request XD adu mulut mereka saya suka banget, cocok ternyata mereka dibuat adu mulut :p dan buat pertanyaanmu… ehem, babang Otabek itu sebenernya…._

 _ **aicweconan1**_ _: Holla XD salam kenal, chapter sebelumnya agak sulit ya bayangin Yuuri nya? Saya juga nggak terlalu detail deskripsiin dia sih, ke depannya saya berusaha lebih detail buat gambarin mereka XD_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: kayaknya dia nggak suka miliknya direbut orang deh XD dan kayaknya Yuuri uda dianggep miliknya? :p who knows? Otabek saya suka banget heeh XD, rencananya memang mau buat Otario, tapi sadar banget nggak ada Otario tanpa Victuuri, jadi akhirnya jadilah fic ini : D_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: LOL,sama, ane juga dag dig dug kalo ada Viktor deket Yuuri, kesannya kayak ada raptor lagi ngintai begitu (kebanyakan nonton Jurassic Park) dan heeh, Viktor bikin sebel ya? Tapi charanya yang bikin sebel itu saya juga demen XD maaf ya, kayaknya dia bakal tambah nyebelin deh ke depannya :p_

 _ **Rikasasa**_ _: High five! Sama, saya juga demen dark Viktor XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	8. Act 8

_Author's note:_

 _*sujud_

 _Mohon maaf, buat penggemar JJ. Apabila ada yang nggak suka dia dibuat menyebalkan, silakan diskip._

 _Mohon ampun sebelumnya._

 **Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Having you**

Entah di mana aku berada saat ini. Begitu membuka mata, yang kutahu aku tengah menatap langit-langit yang telah berubah menjadi gelap, membuat suasana menjadi temaram. Walaupun kegelapan membuat suasana menjadi dingin, namun ruangan tetap hangat. Begitu nyamannya, hingga membuatku memejamkan mata kembali. Berbaring di antara kasur yang empuk, selimut yang hangat, guling untuk dipeluk, rasanya aku betah untuk berlama-lama di tempat ini.

 _Ng_! Tunggu sebentar! Sejak kapan kami punya kasur yang empuk, selimut yang hangat dan guling? Seingatku, kami tidak pernah punya kemewahan semacam itu. Kasur kami hanya dari futon dengan selimut dan bantal seadanya, bukan seperti ini.

Melawan rasa enggan, aku pun memaksakan diri untuk membuka kelopak mata. Kutatap langit-langit temaram sebelum kugerakkan kepalaku menoleh ke samping mencari guling. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk, yang belakangan baru kusadari sebagai sosok pemuda yang kurawat beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Melihatnya, buru-buru aku mundur, menjauh dari pemuda yang berbaring di sampingku. Tanganku yang kuletakkan di atas dada bidangnya segera kutarik dan kusembunyikan di belakang punggung. Aku pun mencoba keluar dari balik selimut yang melingkupi tubuhku. Namun sebelum aku mencoba, tangan pemuda ini menarik pinggangku, memaksaku kembali ke pelukannya.

" _Mm_ … dingin," ucap pemuda itu sambil memelukku dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Tutup jendelanya."

Mulutku kaku, tidak bisa bersuara. Aku mencoba menjauhkan kepala pemuda ini dengan kedua tanganku, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Menyadari bahwa memberontak tak ada gunanya, aku pun mencoba berbicara padanya.

"V-V-Viktor," panggilku dengan suara mencicit, gemetar, "b-bisa lepaskan aku?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu dengan bulu mata yang lentik itu tetap bergeming. Salah satu tangannya tetap melintang, menahan pinggangku, sementara tangan satunya memeluk leherku. Belum putus asa, aku pun mencoba berbicara kembali dengannya. "V-Viktor? Kau mengigau. Ini aku, Yuuri."

Mata pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap sedikit mendengar namaku disebut. Kedua iris _tosca_ yang memesona itu mengintip dari balik kelopak, sementara sang pemilik membuka mulutnya dan menguap. Namun gerakan itu berakhir dengan bersembunyinya kedua iris _tosca_ itu, membuat sang pemilik kembali terlelap dalam alam buaian.

"Viktor!" Kuguncang sedikit tubuhnya, memaksanya bergerak. "Hei! Bangunlah!"

Merasakan guncangan di dadanya, pemuda itu mengerang sesaat sebelum membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sebelum perhatiannya tertuju padaku. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu, pemuda itu pun menyunggingkan senyum lebar dan mendekatkan dahinya padaku. Tangannya menyentuh pipiku dan ia berkata, " _Ohayou_ , Yuuri…"

"V-Viktor," ucapku sambil menyentuh tangannya, menurunkannya dari wajahku. Diangkatnya tangannya dari pinggangku membuatku terbebas dari kurungannya untuk sesaat. Mengambil kesempatan tersebut, aku pun mencoba menjauh darinya, sebelum pemuda itu menarikku lagi ke pelukannya. " _A-ano_ … Viktor, bisa lepaskan aku?"

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak ke kiri dan kanan, enggan melepaskanku. Ia malah memelukku semakin erat, membuatku bingung. Melihat sikapnya, aku pun menyentuhkan tanganku di rambut perak kelabunya dan berkata, "Kau masih kebingungan, ya? Ini aku, Yuuri. Aku bukan ibumu."

Ia tidak bergerak saat mendengar ucapanku. Namun kedua tangannya yang diturunkan membuatku mengerti bahwa pemuda ini telah memahami ucapanku. Melihat reaksinya, aku pun segera berpindah ke tepi ranjang, menurunkan kakiku. Baru saat itu aku kembali ingat bahwa tempat ini bukan kamarku.

"Di mana ini?" Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, mengamati ruangan bercat putih dengan meja dan lemari yang juga berwarna putih. Ranjangnya terlalu besar untuk ranjang rumah sakit, namun terlalu hiegenis untuk sebuah hotel. Yang jelas, ruangan ini bukan kamarku, kamarku tidak sekosong dan sebersih ini.

Di belakangku, Viktor bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke mulutnya, menguap lebar-lebar sebelum berkata, "Rumah seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya. "Kenapa kita bisa berada di sini? Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Viktor?"

Pemuda yang masih duduk di atas ranjang hanya menatapku sambil menunjukkan senyum tanpa dosa. Melihatnya, aku pun tahu bahwa aku sudah bertanya pada orang yang salah. Memangnya informasi apa yang kuharapkan dari seseorang yang sedang kehilangan ingatan? Aku lebih baik mencari tahu sendiri dibanding bertanya pada pemuda itu.

Kusentuhkan tanganku pada rambut kelabunya dan aku berkata, "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Maaf sudah bertanya padamu."

Viktor memegangi tanganku yang berada di atas kepalanya. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "Kenapa Yuuri? Apa di sini tidak nyaman?"

"Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin tahu ini di mana dan mengapa kita bisa ada di sini." Satu tanganku yang lain memegangi kepalaku. Kemudian aku berkata, "Terus terang, aku tidak ingat kenapa kita bisa berada di sini. Yang kuingat, terakhir kali aku sedang memasak di dapur."

"Yuuri pasti lelah," ucapnya sambil menyentuh tanganku dan membawanya ke bibirnya. "Yuuri terlalu capek bekerja."

"Capek bekerja?" Kuulangi kata-katanya sembari mengerutkan dahi. Selama lima tahun aku bekerja membanting tulang di bar dan di minimarket, belum pernah aku tumbang dan terbangun di tempat aneh seperti ini. Apakah jangan-jangan aku masih bermimpi? Jangan-jangan ini hanya kelanjutan dari mimpiku? Tapi kenapa ada Viktor di dalam mimpiku?

Kusentuhkan tanganku ke leher, sementara Viktor tetap memegangi tanganku yang satunya lagi. Kuamati sikapnya ketika ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Ia begitu tenang, begitu damai, semata-mata hanya karena keberadaanku di sampingnya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuat kekhawatiran menyusup di dadaku. Kuingatkan berulang kali bahwa ia bersikap seperti ini semata-mata karena ia kehilangan ingatannya dan aku hanyalah sosok ibu baginya. Ketika ingatannya pulih, ia akan kembali menjadi Viktor yang dulu. Viktor yang telah membunuh Yakov.

Melihatku terdiam sepertinya membuat pemuda berambut kelabu ini khawatir. Buktinya, kerutan pun muncul di dahi pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Yuuri?"

"A-ah, maaf," ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan tanganku yang lain, "aku sedang berpikir, menduga-duga kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Kupikir aku kelelahan bekerja, tapi…"

Ucapanku terpotong ketika melihat jam yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Jam digital berwarna putih yang ada di pinggir ranjang itu menunjukkan angka 18.45, sebuah angka yang membuat bola mataku membelalak ngeri. Sembari memekik tertahan, aku pun berkata, "Celaka!"

Tubuhku berbalik dengan segera dan kusambar mantel yang disampirkan begitu saja di atas kursi. Aku mengenakannya sembari mengamati penampilanku di cermin tinggi yang ada di samping pintu. Kuamati pantulan bayanganku di depan cermin, wajahku yang biasa-biasa saja, seorang gadis berambut hitam berantakan yang mengenakan sweater turtle neck kebesaran dan celana jins yang digulung.

"Yuuri?" Viktor bertanya ketika melihatku sudah mengenakan mantel. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Bekerja," jawabku cepat sambil merapikan rambutku sedikit di cermin dan mengambil tas selempang yang juga tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana barang-barang itu bisa ada di depan mataku, namun kusambar saja berhubung aku sudah sangat terdesak. "Aku sudah hampir terlambat kerja."

"Kau masih mau bekerja?"

Aku mengangguk, "JJ akan memotong gajiku kalau ia tahu aku membolos, aku harus pergi."

Kutarik pintu kayu yang tak jauh letaknya dari ranjang, begitu aku membukanya, aku dapat melihat sebuah ruang keluarga yang digabung dengan ruang makan di depannya. Ruangan itu tampak nyaman, namun berkesan kosong karena tidak ada barang yang berserakan di atas meja ataupun di atas sofa. Hanya suara televisi yang mengisi kehampaan di ruangan tersebut.

"Yuuri…"

Mendengar suaranya, aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. Tanpa mempertanyakan lebih lanjut di mana aku berada, aku segera berjalan menuju ke pintu. Kutarik pintunya, yang untungnya langsung terhubung dengan lift. Melihatnya, aku pun beranjak menekan tombol dan menunggu hingga pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan kompartemen di dalamnya.

Tidak seperti di apartemenku, lift datang dalam kurun beberapa detik setelah aku menekan tombol. Begitu kompartemen terbuka, aku pun segera melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam. Aku mengambil tempat di pojok, jauh dari pintu masuk dan menunggu hingga pintu tertutup. Namun sebelum pintu menutup, seseorang menahan pintu tersebut dengan sikunya, menghalangi pintu dan memanggil namaku.

"Kau serius mau pergi bekerja, Yuuri?"

Heran dengan pertanyaannya, aku pun berkata, "Ya, kenapa memangnya Viktor? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Iris _tosca_ nya memandangiku selama sesaat, mengundang keheningan mencekam di antara kami. Namun tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menyingkirkan sikunya dari pintu lift dan mengembangkan senyum tanpa dosanya. Lalu pemuda itu pun berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, Yuuri."

"Ya," ucapku, masih sedikit berdebar dan… gemetar? Aku gemetar melihat pemuda itu?

Pintu kompartemen menutup dengan disaksikan oleh pemuda itu. Bola matanya yang berwarna biru kehijauan itu entah kenapa memberikan kesan berbeda dengan Viktor yang selama ini tinggal bersamaku. Aku seperti melihat kesan dingin dan mencekam di mata itu, nuansa yang tidak pernah kutemukan selama pemuda itu berada di sampingku.

Kusentuhkan tanganku ke rambut dan kuacak-acak rambut hitamku yang sudah berantakan. Aku bahkan menghantamkan dahiku ke dinding lift, berharap bahwa cara ini dapat mengembalikan akal sehatku. Sayang, pintu lift lebih dulu terbuka, membuatku tidak punya pilihan selain melangkah keluar meninggalkan kompartemen tersebut.

Aku tidak yakin di mana ini. Interior yang dipenuhi dengan marmer di dinding maupun lantai, dengan berbagai hiasan dinding dari emas yang tampak mahal ini sedikit menyilaukan mataku. Furniturenya yang bernuansa modern, dipadu dengan lampu gantung minimalis namun ekslusif ini membuatku merasa salah tempat. Mantel cokelat butut dan celana jins yang sudah pudar warnanya ini jelas tidak cocok berada di tempat ini. Aku bingung, bagaimana aku bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini sebelumnya?

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan kuhantamkan kedua telapak tanganku ke wajahku. Aku sadar, aku tidak boleh membuang waktu lagi. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, aku pun keluar dari bangunan tersebut dan kucoba mencari angkutan umum terdekat. Namun karena aku tidak dapat menemukannya, akhirnya aku menyerah dan mencari taksi. Kuharap biaya taksinya masih sesuai pengeluaranku.

.

.

.

Biaya taksinya melebihi pengeluaranku. Uang jajanku selama seminggu langsung habis dalam sekejap karena membayar ongkos taksi. Mengingatnya, aku pun menghela napas dan berusaha mencari akal bagaimana menebusnya. Yura pasti akan marah kalau tahu uang untuk beli cemilannya selama seminggu kupakai untuk membayar taksi.

"Yuuri?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Minako memandangiku dengan terkejut, ekspresi yang tidak biasanya. Apalagi ia langsung menghampiriku, memutar balik tubuhku, dan berkata, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kupikir… kupikir sudah terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Terjadi sesuatu padaku?" Aku bertanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Minako mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada bahuku dan berkata, "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat soal apa?"

Wanita di hadapanku itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihatku. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya, hendak menjelaskan padaku alasannya, ketika seseorang memanggilnya dan memintanya membuatkan minuman. Mendengarnya, wanita itu pun menggerutu dan segera kembali ke balik mejanya, tempat di mana beberapa pengunjung sudah menunggunya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu, pertanyaannya yang tak terucap meninggalkan seberkas rasa sakit pada kepalaku. Rasanya ada suatu peristiwa yang kulupakan, peristiwa yang memengaruhi kehidupanku setelah ini. Peristiwa yang saat ini tidak bisa kuingat namun sepertinya cukup penting.

"Ah, Yuuri, minuman ini tolong diantarkan ke meja nomor…" Perkataan Minako terputus ketika ia melihatku memegangi kepala. Menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, wanita itu berkata, "Kau yakin tidak mau istirahat hari ini? Kau sepertinya membutuhkannya."

"A-aku baik-baik saja," ucapku sambil mengambil gelas dan meletakkannya di atas nampan yang selalu kubawa-bawa. "Minuman ini mau diantarkan ke mana?"

"Ke meja nomor lima," jawab Minako sambil menunjuk meja yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan, melewati lantai tempat orang banyak berkumpul dan berdansa. "Kalau sudah, segeralah kembali, banyak pesanan menunggu."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sementara kakiku melangkah melintasi jalan yang menghubungkan lantai dansa dengan sofa tempat para tamu duduk. Sesaat ketika berjalan, aku menengadah ke atas, mengamati podium tempat sang DJ memainkan musiknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Entah mengapa secara refleks aku mencari-cari sosok pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ dengan kelopak mata tajam. Ketika aku tidak menemukannya, barulah aku teringat pada tugasku dan kembali berjalan.

Sesampainya aku di meja yang ditunjukkan Minako, kuletakkan minuman itu di hadapan para tamu yang telah menunggu. Mereka tak mau repot-repot menyapaku dan langsung mengambil minuman yang kuletakkan sebelum aku menginformasikan nama minumannya. Tak mau mengganggu, aku pun segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Sayangnya, ketika aku berbalik seseorang sudah berdiri di belakangku, membuatku nyaris menubruknya.

"M-maaf," gumamku sembari menundukkan kepala dan segera bergeser untuk menghindar. Namun tanganku keburu dicengkeram oleh orang tersebut, membuatku harus mengangkat kepala, menanyakan alasan orang itu mencengkeram tanganku.

"Yuuri!" Orang itu memanggil namaku, "Yuuri! Yuuri!"

Entah mengapa, tubuhku bergidik ngeri ketika mendengar pemuda ini menyebut namaku. Padahal yang dilakukan pemuda ini hanya menyentuh tanganku dan menyebutkan namaku saja. Tapi, kenapa lututku bergetar dan lidahku kelu? Kenapa aku sampai sebegini ketakutannya? Memangnya, apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda pemilik bar ini padaku?

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ dengan rambut hitam yang dibelah tengah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Tawanya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, membuatku ingin bersembunyi di balik konter Minako. Hanya saja, tangannya mencengkeram lenganku, menahanku di tempat.

"Siapa sangka, kau mendatangiku sendiri."

"M-mendatangi?"

JJ, sang pemilik bar, sekaligus atasanku berhenti tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Dahinya berkerut, sementara alis tebalnya menukik ketika memandangiku. Ia menyentuhkan satu tanganku ke kepala dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Yuuri? Jangan bilang kau tidak ingat pembicaraan kita sebelumnya?"

"Pembicaraan apa?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Aku tidak ingat kami pernah berbicara berdua saja, kecuali saat ia memanggilku ke ruangan tempat ia bermesraan dengan tunangannya. Setelahnya, aku tidak yakin JJ mau berbicara denganku secara khusus, apalagi di tempat umum disaksikan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur, ya?" Ia mencengkeram tanganku dan menyentakku agar mendekat padanya. Begitu wajahnya berada cukup dekat denganku, ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak ingat apa yang siang tadi kusampaikan padamu?"

"Siang tadi?"

JJ mendecak kesal begitu melihatku tidak dapat mengingat satu pun pembicaraan yang ia maksud. Sembari membentakku di hadapan tamu-tamunya, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku bilang padamu untuk melunasi hutangmu hari ini juga, sialan!"

Pupil di mataku melebar mendengar perkataannya dan sekonyong-konyong berbagai ingatan memenuhi benakku. Memori yang seharusnya tetap kusimpan rapat dan tidak kusentuh sama sekali.

 _"_ _Yuuri!"_

 _Aku menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang sebelumnya tengah duduk di sofa memandangi televisi, kini berada di belakangku. Kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba sekarang tidak lagi mengagetkanku. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengaduk sup yang baru saja kubuat dan bergumam untuk menanggapi perkataannya._

 _"_ _Ada seseorang di depan pintu." Ia berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. "Apa perlu kubukakan?"_

 _Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun segera menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Ia menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya seperti biasa, sehingga aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya., Kemudian aku berkata, "Sebaiknya kau bersembunyi di kamar, biar kulihat siapa yang datang."_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergegas menuju ke kamar. Sementara ia bersembunyi, aku mengecilkan api dari kompor dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. Kuintip sekilas dari lubang pintu, menyelidiki tamu yang disebutkan oleh Viktor._

 _Di depan, berdiri pemuda berpotongan undercut dengan kulit gelap dan rambut yang dibelah tengah. Menyertainya berdiri dua orang pria bertubuh besar dan berkacamata hitam dengan kalung rantai melingkari leher. Melihat kedatangan mereka, aku pun menelan ludah, menduga-duga mengapa ketiga orang ini berdiri di depan pintu apartemenku._

 _"_ _Yuuri! Yuuri, aku tahu kau di dalam!" Suara JJ membahana dari depan pintu, membuatku bergidik. "Cepat buka pintunya, sebelum kudobrak!"_

 _Aku tahu JJ serius dengan ancamannya. Dengan tangan gemetaran, aku menyingkirkan pengait pada pintu apartemenku dan kutarik daun pintu perlahan-lahan. Tanpa menunggu hingga pintu terbuka lebar, salah satu dari pria besar itu mendorongnya, membuat pintu terbanting menyingkap seluruh isi ruangan. Barulah saat itu JJ dan kawanannya masuk, meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri di samping pintu._

 _Sembari mengenakan alas kaki, JJ duduk di atas sofa dan merentangkan tangannya. Kedua pria yang menyertainya berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau sedang memasak? Harum sekali."_

 _Kakiku melangkah ke ruang duduk, berdiri berhadapan dengan pemuda yang duduk di sofa. Tanpa mengindahkan ucapannya, aku berkata, "Ada urusan apa hingga kau sendiri yang datang?"_

 _"_ _Wah, wah," pemuda itu langsung duduk tegak mendengar nada suaraku. "Kau tidak berniat menyajikan minuman dulu untuk tamu?"_

 _"_ _JJ…"_

 _Ia tertawa mendengar perkataanku, padahal tidak ada yang lucu menurutku. Hanya saja, tawanya membangkitkan kengerian di dalam diriku. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Firasatku mengatakan demikian._

 _Selama lima tahun berhutang padanya, JJ tidak pernah datang dan menemuiku seperti ini. Yang ia lakukan hanya memanggilku ketika jam kerja berakhir dan menceramahiku macam-macam agar aku segera melunasi hutang. Namun ia tidak pernah berkunjung ke apartemen yang ia pinjamkan padaku. Maka itu, kedatangannya yang di luar dugaan ini sedikit membuatku gentar._

 _"_ _Geez, kau memang kaku, Yuuri!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menyalakan tembakau yang ia keluarkan dari kantung kemeja berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. "Sudah tidak cantik, lusuh, tidak menarik, pembicaraanmu juga kaku. Sulit menjualmu kalau sifatmu masih seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku bercanda," ucap pemuda itu sembari menyelipkan sebatang rokok pada bibirnya. Ia menyesapnya, menghembuskan asap yang membuatku terbatuk. Kemudian pemuda itu berkata, "Nah, kita masuk ke inti persoalannya. Tentunya kau sudah bisa menebak alasan kedatanganku?"_

 _"_ _Hutang," tebakku dan sepertinya tepat karena JJ mulai menganggukkan kepala. "Apa kau ke sini untuk menagih hutang? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku akan membayarnya tahun ini?"_

 _"_ _Tahun ini," JJ mengangkat telunjuknya dan memperlihatkannya padaku. "Itu jangka waktu yang terlalu abstrak dan terlalu lama, bukan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu."_

 _"_ _Tapi kau sudah setuju. Kau setuju ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan membayarnya tahun ini."_

 _Satu tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan kelima jarinya padaku. Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di atas sofa milikku itu berkata, "Kapan aku setuju dengan perkataanmu? Mana bukti dan mana perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa aku setuju?"_

 _"_ _I-itu…"_

 _"_ _Perjanjiannya, kau akan membayar hutang di bulan Januari," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengambil kertas perjanjian yang diserahkan salah satu dari pria besar di belakangnya. Ia menghadapkan kertas itu padaku dan berkata, "aku bahkan sudah berbaik hati menunggu selama satu bulan, tapi kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas budiku dengan membayarnya."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa membayarnya tepat waktu karena kau terus menaikkan bunganya!"_

 _Mendengar itu JJ bangkit berdiri. Jemarinya mencengkeram wajahku, mengangkatku tinggi. "Kapan aku pernah menaikkan bunganya? Jangan sembarangan menuduhku, Yuuri!"_

 _"_ _Aku… sudah membayar…lebih," ucapku di tengah kesakitan itu, "aku punya tanda terimanya…"_

 _"_ _Oh ya?" JJ menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar perkataanku. "Coba kulihat, di sini kau belum membayar selama… satu tahun? Wah! Wah!"_

 _Mataku membelalak ngeri melihat data finansial yang ditunjukkannya padaku. Di data finansial itu tidak tertera nominal yang sebelumnya telah kuberikan padanya. Satu tahun terakhir pembayaranku padanya tidak dimasukkan ke dalam data tersebut, sehingga jumlah hutangku berlipat ganda. Melihat jumlah hutang yang sedemikian banyak, membuatku menjerit, "Aku sudah… membayarnya! Aku sudah membayarnya!"_

 _"_ _Buktinya mana, Yuuri?" JJ berkata padaku sambil menunjukkan data tersebut. "Kalau kau sudah membayar, tunjukkan buktinya padaku."_

 _"_ _Aku masih… menyimpan tanda terima yang kau berikan," ucapku sembari menggerakkan tangan, berusaha melonggarkan cengkeraman tangannya. "Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Data finansialku tak mungkin berbohong," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan data itu padaku. "Terimalah kenyataan bahwa hutangmu masih belum lunas, Yuuri!"_

 _"_ _Seharusnya sudah lunas!" Aku menjerit dengan putus asa, tanpa terasa membiarkan airmataku mengalir saking marahnya. "Aku… sudah membayar semuanya."_

 _Melihat airmataku jatuh menuruni pipi, pemuda yang sebelumnya mengangkat tubuhku itu akhirnya menurunkanku. Ia melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari wajahku dan bergumam seorang diri. Ketika aku mengerutkan dahi saat menatapnya, ia menyentuhkan tangannya di kepalaku dan berkata, "Maaf, maaf, aku lemah dengan airmata wanita. Melihatnya, hatiku langsung tersayat-sayat dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengabulkan permintaan mereka."_

 _Aku menatap pemuda yang telah melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dariku itu dan membiarkannya menghapus airmata dari pipiku. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan simpati sehingga aku berencana memanfaatkannya dengan berkata, "Kalau begitu…"_

 _"_ _Begini saja," ucap JJ dengan wajah cerah ceria, "bagaimana kalau hutangmu semua kuhapus?"_

 _Bola mataku melebar mendengar ucapannya. "B-benarkah?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja," jawab pemuda itu dan ia menyentuhkan sekali lagi tangannya untuk mengusap airmataku, "kapan aku pernah jahat padamu, Yuuri?"_

 _Ucapannya membuatku menyipitkan mata. Kapan ia pernah jahat katanya? Apakah ia ingin pertanyaan itu dijawab? Kalau ia memintaku menjawab, banyak sekali perbuatan jahat yang ia lakukan hingga tak terhitung. Salah satunya, caranya memaksaku membayar dan tidak mencantumkan pembayaran yang telah kuberikan padanya._

 _Namun, untuk menarik simpatinya, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti saja permainannya. "J-jadi hutangku sudah lunas?"_

 _Kepala pemuda itu dianggukkan dan senyum lebar yang menunjukkan gigi putih bersihnya ditunjukkan padaku. Satu tangannya merangkul pundakku dan ia berkata, "Tentu saja, walaupun ada satu syaratnya."_

 _"_ _Syarat…nya?" Aku tidak suka caranya menyebutkan kata syarat. Rasanya… janggal._

 _Sekali lagi pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan dengan suara pelan ia berkata, "Berikan adikmu padaku."_

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _"_ _Yura Plisetsky," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuh rambutku, "yang memiliki rambut pirang lembut, mata sebiru lautan dan tubuh ramping itu, berikan padaku."_

 _"_ _T-tidak…"_

 _"_ _Eits, jangan langsung menolak begitu, Yuuri!" JJ menaruh satu telunjuknya di bibirku. "Pikirkanlah, ini sebagai penawaran yang baik. Yura bukan adik kandungmu. Dengan memberikannya padaku, kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan biaya sekolahnya, atau biaya makannya, belum lagi hutangmu akan lunas dengan sendirinya."_

 _"_ _Tidak…"_

 _"_ _Jangan bilang begitu," ucap JJ sambil menyentuh daguku, "ini penawaran yang kuberikan dengan murah hati lho! Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan adikmu padaku, biar aku yang merawatnya."_

 _"_ _Tidak akan!" Kusingkirkan tangan JJ dari wajahku sementara aku mundur, menjauh darinya. Sayangnya sebelum aku bisa berlari lebih jauh, kedua pria yang sebelum berdiri di belakang JJ menahan lengan kanan dan kiriku. Kucoba menggerakkan tubuhku, meronta dengan kalut, namun tak ada perubahan yang terjadi. Aku terperangkap di antara JJ dan dua pria ini. Menyadari bahwa meronta tidak memberikan efek apa pun, aku pun berteriak pada pemuda itu. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Oh, tentu saja akan kulepaskan," jawab JJ sambil menjambak rambut hitamku, memaksaku menatap padanya. Di tangannya yang lain, ia memegang surat perjanjian dengan namaku di bagian kiri. Lalu ia berkata, "Setelah kau menandatangani perjanjian pemindahan hak asuh Yura Plisestky, aku akan segera melepaskanmu."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menandatanganinya!"_

 _JJ mengangkat alisnya dan menganggukkan kepala. Ia menaruh kembali kertas berisi perjanjian tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam map. "Aku sudah menduganya."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yura padamu!"_

 _"_ _Memang," jawab pemuda itu sambil duduk kembali di sofa, "makanya aku memerintahkan anak buahku untuk menangkapnya."_

 _"_ _A… apa?"_

 _"_ _Adikmu," ucapnya sambil memamerkan senyumnya padaku. "Jangan terkejut bila hari ini dan seterusnya ia tidak akan kembali lagi padamu."_

 _"_ _Tidak…," tanganku gemetar mendengar perkataannya. "Tidak mungkin…"_

 _"_ _Padahal aku sudah menawarkan untuk melunasi hutang," ucap pemuda yang meletakkan salah satu lengannya di sofa itu. "Sayang kau menolaknya. Padahal kalau kau tidak menolak, hutangmu bisa saja lunas."_

 _"_ _Yura…," ucapku, mengabaikan perkataannya yang lain, "kau apakan Yura?"_

 _Alis tebal pemuda yang duduk di sofa itu terangkat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menatapku sekilas sebelum mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke tempat lain. Sembari menggerakkan tangan, ia berkata, "Oh, tidak banyak. Aku hanya mengutus beberapa orang untuk menjemputnya dan membawanya ke tempatku. Di sana, aku berencana mendidiknya dengan baik, agar ia bisa menghasilkan uang untukku."_

 _"_ _Tidak…"_

 _"_ _Gadis pirang dan bermata biru amat mahal harganya," ucap pemuda itu, "banyak pria yang akan membayar mahal hanya untuk tidur dengannya."_

 _Aku menjerit mendengar ucapannya. Aku berusaha meronta, melakukan apa pun untuk melepaskan diriku dari cengkeraman kedua pria besar ini. Namun segala upayaku sia-sia. Semua perbuatanku hanya membuat JJ tertawa bagaikan menyaksikan acara komedi. Menyadari ini, airmataku pun mengalir dan di tengah keputusasaan, aku pun berkata, "Kubunuh kau…"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Kubunuh…," ucapku sambil mengangkat kepala, menatap pemuda yang duduk di sofa itu. "KUBUNUH KAU!"_

 _Mendengarnya, raut wajah pemuda itu pun serta merta berubah. Bola matanya yang biasanya penuh canda, langsung memancarkan hawa permusuhan. Bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya, pemuda itu mendekat padaku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menarik rambut hitamku dan berkata, "Kupikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya aku tidak membutuhkan bayaran apa pun darimu."_

 _Sebuah pistol menyentuh pelipisku, namun rasa takut tidak menguasaiku. Gemetar di tubuhku lenyap dan aku membalas tatapannya. Yang kuinginkan saat ini hanya mencabik-cabiknya, membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku._

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal, Yuuri Katsuki!"_

 _Aku ingin menjerit, ingin meronta. Tidak masalah kalau pada akhirnya aku mati, tapi aku harus membawanya serta. Aku harus membawa pemuda biadab yang hendak menjual adikku. Aku harus menyeretnya ke neraka bersamaku._

 _Di tengah keputusasaan, panci yang kuletakkan di atas kompor tahu-tahu saja terlontar, menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke dalam ruangan. Mendengar bunyi tersebut, JJ dan anak buahnya sontak menatap ke dapur. Mereka bertiga berdiri di tempat selama beberapa saat sebelum menatap ngeri saat melihat api yang berkobar di dapur dan telah melalap habis ruangan tersebut._

 _Tampaknya kobaran api yang besar dan merembet dengan cepat memberikan kepanikan pada pemuda yang tadinya hendak menembakku itu. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik menghadap ke anak buahnya dan berkata, "Tinggalkan gadis ini!"_

 _Anak buahnya hendak berkomentar, namun melihat percikan api yang nyaris mengenai salah satu dari mereka, keduanya langsung melepaskan pegangan mereka padaku. Tanpa membantah, mereka bertiga langsung pergi, meninggalkanku di dalam apartemen yang dalam sekejap habis dilalap api. Mereka tidak menoleh lagi dan berlari terbirit-birit ke koridor untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri._

 _Ditinggalkan seorang diri, aku berjuang untuk mengikuti ketiganya. Kakiku kupaksakan bergerak, namun asap memenuhi paru-paruku membuatku sulit bernapas. Sebelum tiba di ambang pintu, aku sudah ambruk ke lantai. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga api melalap habis bangunan ini bersama denganku._

 _Berbaring di lantai, aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke wajah, berusaha menutupi airmata yang mengalir dari bola mataku. Aku ingin menjerit. Aku ingin protes. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku harus berhutang pada seorang rentenir seperti JJ? Kenapa aku menerima bantuannya dan tak menyadari niat jahat di baliknya? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Gara-gara aku, Yura yang menerima akibatnya._

 _Kalau tahu seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengajaknya melarikan diri ke Jepang. Kalau tahu akhirnya seperti ini, seharusnya aku menjaganya baik-baik, memberikannya makanan terbaik, membelikannya baju yang ia sukai. Tapi bukannya menjaganya, aku malah seringkali mengabaikannya, aku malah seringkali tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Aku… aku bukan kakak yang baik baginya. Aku hanya pecundang bodoh yang bahkan tak dapat menyelamatkan adikku sendiri._

 _"_ _Yuuri…"_

 _Suara itu membuatku menurunkan tangan dari wajahku dan mengangkat kepalaku. Di hadapanku, pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang kuminta bersembunyi kini membungkuk, menyentuh wajahku. Tangannya yang dingin sedikit kontras dengan kobaran api yang menyala di sekeliling kami._

 _"_ _Viktor…," ucapku sambil balas menyentuhkan tanganku padanya, " kau harus lari…"_

 _Ia menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, "Kau tidak mau pergi, Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _Aku… mau," jawabku sementara airmataku kembali mengalir, "tapi… aku takut."_

 _"_ _Takut?" Kepalanya bergerak saat mendengar ucapanku. "Pada orang-orang tadi?"_

 _Kugelengkan kepalaku, " Aku takut… pada Yura."_

 _Alis pemuda itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku. "Yura? Kenapa Yura?"_

 _"_ _Aku… aku menghancurkan masa depannya," ucapku sambil terisak. "Semua karena aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannya, karena aku memutuskan untuk menerima bantuan JJ, karena aku tidak pernah berpikir jauh sebelum menerima atau menolong seseorang. Karena itu… aku menghancurkan hidupnya. Aku tidak berani… menemuinya."_

 _Viktor tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada wajahku, membiarkan rasa dingin menyelimutiku sekalipun kobaran api menyala-nyala._

 _"_ _Aku takut," ujarku sambil terisak, "aku harus bagaimana…, Viktor?"_

 _Ketika aku menyebut namanya, pemuda itu menarik tubuhku, membawaku ke pelukannya. Ia menaruh kepalaku di dadanya, sementara tangannya menyentuh rambutku. Kemudian pemuda itu berbisik dengan suara pelan yang hanya dapat didengar olehku. Mendengarnya, pupil di mataku pun melebar dan secara refleks aku mendorongnya. Aku tidak bisa menerima apa yang ia katakan, namun pemuda itu menyentuhkan tangannya pada leherku dan seketika itu juga pandanganku langsung kabur._

 _Sesaat sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, aku mendengarnya berkata, "Oyasumi, Yuuri."_

Menyadari bahwa potongan memoriku telah kembali, aku pun mengerjapkan mataku, berusaha beradaptasi dengan sekeliling. JJ masih memegangi tanganku, sementara beberapa orang di sekitarnya tertawa. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan mereka, namun aku bisa melihat Minako berusaha menembus kerumunan, sembari mengulurkan tangan padaku. Wanita itu menjerit, meneriakkan namaku, namun aku hanya bisa menangkap ucapannya sepatah-sepatah.

"Bagus sekali kau datang kemari, Yuuri!" JJ berkata sambil mengangkat tanganku, menunjukkanku pada tamu-tamu di sekeliling kami. "Kau memberiku sebuah ide baru untuk menangkap peri kecil yang melarikan diri dariku."

"Lepaskan aku!" Aku menggerakkan tangan, berusaha menggerakkan tangan. "Jangan sentuh aku, sialan!"

JJ praktis tidak menggubrisku. Ia memegangi tanganku dan membantingku ke meja di hadapan tamu-tamunya. Aku mencoba bangkit berdiri, namun pemuda itu menekan pangkal leherku, memaksaku tetap di tempat. Kuberikan satu pandangan sinis padanya yang sayangnya hanya membuat JJ kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tahu, Yuuri," pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau dan menunjukkannya padaku, "aku berniat membunuhmu, sungguh! Tapi kupikir, cara mati seperti itu tidak menyakitkan."

Kucoba menggerakkan tangan, kaki, namun beberapa tamu JJ membantunya menahanku. Tanpa kusadari, keempat laki-laki berbeda sudah menahan kedua tungkaiku di masing-masing sisi. Melihat ini, tatapanku kembali mengarah pada JJ dan berkata, "Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!"

"Nah, aku sangat menantikannya," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyentuhkan bilah pisaunya ke wajahku, leherku dan berhenti di dasi seragam kerja yang kukenakan. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu untukku, Yuuri. Anggaplah itu sebagai pelunasan bunga untuk hutangmu."

"Hutangku sudah lama lunas!" Aku berteriak padanya sembari menarik tangan, kakiku, kugerakkan tubuhku, untuk menyingkirkan pemuda itu. Sayangnya, pemuda itu tidak kunjung bergerak dan yang membuatku semakin putus asa, mata pisau yang sebelumnya melintasi wajah dan leherku, kini berhenti tepat di depan jantungku. Menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukannya, aku pun mencoba melepaskan diri, walaupun tanpa hasil.

"Kau tidak cantik, tapi mungkin…," JJ menggerakkan pisaunya. Mata pisau yang kukira akan menembus jantungku, kini mengoyak pakaianku, memperlihatkan tubuhku bagaikan hidangan yang terbuka. Tak seperti yang kuduga, pemuda itu pun menyingkir dariku dan berkata, "orang lain mungkin bisa menilainya untukku."

Kucoba untuk bergerak sekali lagi, namun sia-sia. Di tengah keputusasaan itu, suara JJ menggelegar, memberiku kengerian yang merasuk hingga ke sumsum tulangku. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya diterangi lampu sorot dan ia berkata, "Hadirin sekalian, silakan menikmati hidangan istimewa pada malam hari ini. Kupersembahkan pada kalian, Yuuri Katsuki!"

Lampu sorot berpindah padaku setelah ucapan pemuda itu. Terangnya lampu sorot membuat pandanganku terhalang. Namun di balik sinar terang yang menyinari, aku masih bisa melihat tangan-tangan terulur padaku, hendak meraihku. Aku mencoba melarikan diri, tapi tubuhku ditahan, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Ketika satu tangan menyentuh tubuhku, aku pun menjerit keras dan memejamkan mata.

Dan saat itulah lampu sorot berpindah dariku, membuat seluruh gerakan terhenti dan keheningan melanda. Keheningan itu akhirnya dipecahkan oleh langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan dengan santai namun penuh percaya diri. Suara langkah kakinya yang begitu merdu membuat ketakutan yang sebelumnya kurasakan sedikit memudar.

"Sepertinya seru sekali," ujar sebuah suara, "apakah aku boleh ikut bergabung?"

Keheningan yang melanda serta merta berubah. Ketakutan yang sebelumnya kurasakan dari orang-orang ini kini tidak lagi menggangguku. Sebaliknya, justru merekalah yang kini merasakan pekatnya rasa takut yang menghampiri setiap orang di bar ini. Rasa takut yang diakibatkan oleh kemunculan seseorang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kenapa… kau… bukankah kau…"

"Sudah mati?" tanya suara itu. "Konon, begitulah menurut media massa."

"Aku sudah membunuhmu!" Aku mendengar JJ berteriak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. "Kau sudah menjadi mayat yang mengapung di sungai!"

Orang yang diajak JJ berbicara itu tertawa. Dari suaranya, sepertinya aku mengenal orang yang memberikan kengerian ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Hanya, aku tak yakin karena suara tawanya berbeda dengan yang kuingat. Siapa orang ini sebenarnya?

"Kau yakin sudah membunuhku, Jean Jacques Leroy?" Suara itu bertanya pada JJ. "Aku heran, bisa-bisanya Lilia memberikanmu gelar tanpa mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya. Sejak kapan wanita itu menjadi begitu ceroboh dan membiarkan orang sepertimu naik sebagai petinggi?"

Dia mengenal Lilia? Lilia yang dia maksud itu… apakah ibu dari Viktor NIkiforov? Tapi kenapa orang ini dapat menyebutkan nama wanita itu dengan begitu santai? Bahkan ia dapat mengkritik cara keluarga itu mengangkat seorang petinggi. Kalau ia bukan seorang petinggi berpengaruh, ia takkan bisa…

"Kau seharusnya sudah disingkirkan!" JJ balas berteriak. "Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Kenapa kau muncul di hadapanku sekarang? Seharusnya kau tidak pernah muncul lagi!"

" _Ah,"_ suara itu kembali berkata, "mauku juga tadinya begitu. Tadinya kupikir, aku hendak menikmati masa pensiun dengan santai dan tidak berurusan dengan kalian lagi."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tapi sayangnya," ucap pemuda itu, "kalian terlanjur mengusik milikku."

Tidak… Tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin. Seharusnya dia masih kehilangan ingatan. Seharusnya ia tidak mungkin muncul di sini, mengucapkan hal-hal semacam itu. Seharusnya…

Menyadari identitasnya, tiba-tiba, aku teringat perkataan yang ia bisikkan di telingaku, tepat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran. Perkataan itu kembali mengundang rasa takutku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan tak dapat bergerak.

 _"_ _Jadilah milikku, Yuuri_ ," katanya padaku, _"dan takkan kubiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan di luar kehendakmu."_

"Viktor…," ucapku ketika menyadari siapa yang datang. "Viktor Nikiforov."

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _*nosebleed. Bersama-sama Yuuri saya ikutan teriak "Viktor!"_

 _Aniway, thank u untuk review-review yang masuk, buat:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: bolehhh, boleh jadi fansgirlnya Mas Otabek XD dia nggak muncul sekarang, tapi semoga next dia muncul XD_

 _Kali ini pun reviewmu cepet banget XD, 10 menit setelah apdet langsung muncul reviewmu, LOL, thank u sangat_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: Nah! Ada fujoshi-desu yang uda demen sama Otabek hero sejak pertama kali dia nyelametin Yura XD, bukan cuman dia aja, saya juga kok XD_

 _Kebakaran, pelaku, uda kejawab ya XD, tinggal pertanyaan kamu soal Mas Otabek yang belum kejawab, tapi mungkin kamu bisa nebak-nebak dari jalan ceritanya?_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Satu lagi fans Otabek XD_

 _Iyah, saya juga gelindingan liat Viktor keluar dari kobaran api, tapi di sini dia lebih keren lagi, *pukul-pukul meja. Sesuai request kamu, akhirnya dia muncul, sengaja nunjukin diri. Akhirnya berkesempatan juga munculin sisi keren digabung sama sisi darknya dia XD_

 _ **Test**_ _: iyahh, saya suka banget dark nya Viktor dan seperti yang kamu bilang, dia nggak bisa ditebak_

 _Sementara Yura, untuk sekarang saya lebih pilih hubungan mereka seperti itu XD semoga dari so sweet mereka berkembang jadi lebih deg-degan lagi XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	9. Act 9

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura: Stay**

Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Jam berapa sekarang? Bukankah mereka bilang mereka hanya pergi sebentar saja? Kenapa sudah lewat tengah malam pun mereka belum pulang? Apa mereka menemui masalah? Apa mereka tidak berhasil? Bukankah katanya mereka mau berunding dengan JJ mengenai hutang yang harus dibayarkan? Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang pun mereka belum pulang juga? Memangnya berunding memerlukan waktu selama ini?

Aku mondar-mandir di depan kabinet dapur sembari menggigiti kuku. Detik-detik yang berlalu terasa amat menyiksa. Mereka sudah meninggalkanku di sini, di sebuah apartemen mewah yang entah milik siapa, sendirian sejak lima jam yang lalu. Selama itu, kucoba menghabiskan waktu dengan berputar mengelilingi ruangan, menyalakan televisi, bermain gadget, apa pun. Tapi pada akhirnya kecemasan kembali menguasaiku dan tanpa kusadari, aku terus saja memikirkan mereka.

Apa sebaiknya kususul saja? Ini sudah terlalu lama sejak mereka meninggalkan apartemen. Apa mungkin mereka menemui masalah saat berunding? Atau jangan-jangan mereka hanya berpura-pura berunding sementara tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah mengurungku di sini?

Memikirkan hal itu membuatku segera berlari menuju ke pintu keluar. Bisa-bisanya aku baru terpikirkan soal itu setelah lima jam ditinggalkan oleh mereka. Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal bahwa tujuan mereka sebenarnya adalah…

"Oh!" seru seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu tepat saat aku membukanya, "terima kasih!"

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap saat melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang kukenal itu membawa seseorang di bahunya. Bola matanya yang kecokelatan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, tidak membiarkanku menyelidiki lebih lanjut siapa yang berada di bahunya. Walaupun begitu tanpa harus menerka lebih jauh pun aku sudah tahu identitas orang tersebut hingga aku langsung berkata, "Yuuri! Ada apa dengan Yuuri?"

Pemuda yang membawa kakak perempuanku itu memberikanku ekspresi datar terbaiknya begitu melihatku mendekat dan menghalangi jalan. Ia pun berkata, "Bisa minggir? Kau menghalangi."

Menyadari bahwa kondisi kakakku lebih merupakan prioritas, aku pun akhirnya menggeser kakiku dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk. Setelah pemuda itu melewati ambang pintu, aku mengikutinya menuju ke sofa dan membaringkan kakakku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku pun mendekat pada sofa dan mengamati kondisi Yuuri.

Dari pengamatanku, tampak tak ada yang berubah dari gadis itu. Mata, hidung, mulut dan kedua telinga masih di tempatnya. Rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang pun masih seperti semula, berikut kacamata longgar yang dipakainya pun masih sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah jas berwarna kelabu milik seseorang yang dipakaikan padanya, menggantikan baju seragamnya yang robek. Entah milik siapa jas tersebut karena pemuda yang membawanya masih mengenakan jaket kulit hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Ketika aku tengah menerka-nerka pemilik jas tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut kelabu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pemuda itu melepaskan sepatunya lebih dulu dan meletakkannya di lemari sepatu di samping pintu masuk, baru berjalan ke dalam ruangan. Ia tidak menengok ke sofa yang ada di depannya, melainkan langsung berbelok, ke meja bar dan menuju ke dapur untuk membuka kulkas. Tangannya mengambil minuman yang ada di kulkas dan menenggaknya lebih dulu dibanding menyapa kami.

Melihatnya, aku pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menegurnya. Kutinggalkan sisi Yuuri selama beberapa saat dan mendekat ke arah pemuda berambut kelabu yang telah meletakkan botol jusnya di atas meja bar. Tingkahku ini masih diamati oleh pemuda lain yang duduk di lengan sofa, namun aku mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk mendekat pada si rambut kelabu.

"Viktor!" panggilku pada si pemuda berambut kelabu. "Kenapa Yuuri tidak sadarkan diri?"

Kedua iris tosca disertai senyuman sinis langsung menyambutku begitu aku berada di hadapannya. Pemuda yang bersandar pada meja bar itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Ah, Yura belum tidur rupanya. Bukannya sekarang ini sudah waktunya tidur bagi anak kecil, Yura?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" ucapku dengan ketus padanya. Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa menganggapku sebagai anak kecil? Mentang-mentang aku dua puluh sentimeter lebih pendek dan lebih muda darinya maka ia merasa sebagai orang dewasa, begitu?

Kepala pemuda yang kutanyai itu bergerak ke arah lain, ia juga mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Kalau aku tidak mau menjawab, bagaimana?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Hah?"

"Habis, Yura sepertinya tidak tahu cara bertanya yang baik," ucap pemuda itu sembari melewatiku dan membuka kulkas untuk meletakkan kembali jus yang belum dihabiskannya ke tempatnya. Ia pun berjalan mendekat pada sofa sembari membuka lengan kemeja berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Melihatnya hanya mengenakan kemeja dan _vest_ membuatku menyadari, jangan-jangan jasnya lah yang dipakaikan pada Yuuri?

Ia pun berkata, "Cobalah kau tiru, Yuuri sedikit, Yura! Paling tidak Yuuri tahu cara bertanya yang benar."

"Kenapa jadi cara bertanyaku yang disalahkan?"

Aku balas berkomentar sementara kakiku mengikutinya menuju ke sofa. Dengan protektif, aku berlutut di samping sofa dan memeluk Yuuri sementara pandangan mataku mengawasi pemuda berambut kelabu yang berdiri di hadapan sofa. "Jawab saja, apa yang terjadi pada Yuuri?"

"Aku kehilangan minat untuk menjawab." Pemuda itu berkata sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Kau…"

"Dia memukul bagian belakang kepala kakakmu karena Katsuki-san meronta-ronta," jawab pemuda lain yang duduk di lengan sofa. Ucapannya membuat tatapan si pemuda berambut kelabu terarah padanya sehingga ia kembali berkata, "Harus ada yang menjelaskan, bukan? Kalau tidak perdebatan tak berguna ini takkan berakhir."

"Kau merusak kesenanganku!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berkata dengan sinis.

"Kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang, Viktor!" Lawan bicaranya kembali menyahut. "Kau sudah berpura-pura amnesia, sudah mendapatkan makanan gratis dan tempat tinggal gratis selama hampir satu bulan, apa itu masih belum cukup bagimu?"

"Yah…"

"Tunggu!" Aku mengangkat tangan, berusaha menyela pembicaraan mereka. Ada yang tidak wajar di sini dan kurasa aku harus menghentikannya. "Tunggu sebentar! Kalian berdua saling kenal? Kau dan Viktor Nikiforov?"

Iris kecokelatan bertemu dengan si iris tosca dan mereka berpandang-pandangan tanpa suara selama beberapa waktu. Ketika pembicaraan tanpa kata itu selesai, barulah keduanya kembali menghadap ke arahku dan salah satunya berbaik hati untuk menjelaskan. Bukan si pemuda berambut kelabu pastinya.

"Dia Viktor Nikiforov, bukan?" Pemuda berambut hitam dan berpotongan _undercut_ itu menunjuk pemuda di sebelahnya, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?"

"Tapi maksudku," ucapku sambil memandangi keduanya dengan memicingkan mata, "kalian berdua tampak… akrab?"

"Apa aku tampak kurang akrab dengan Yura?" Si pemuda berambut kelabu yang banyak omong menyela. "Wah, maafkan aku kalau begitu! Seharusnya aku lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Yura."

Kuberikan satu tatapan sinis untuk perkataan pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Baru setelahnya, aku kembali menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, menuntut jawaban. Pemuda ini pasti dapat memberikan penjelasan yang lebih baik dibanding pemuda satunya.

Tapi rupanya, menjawab pertanyaanku sepertinya merepotkan untuknya. Buktinya, pemuda itu lebih dulu menghela napasnya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Dia Viktor Nikiforov."

"Aku sudah tahu itu!" Aku membalas dengan ketus seperti biasa. "Jangan memberiku jawaban yang umum seperti…"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, pemuda itu kembali menyela dengan berkata, "Sang _Pakhan_. Paling tidak, untukku seperti itu."

" _Pakhan_ …?"

"Percuma menjelaskan pada Yura," ucap pemuda berambut kelabu yang memilih untuk duduk di sofa, di dekat kaki Yuuri dan menatap kakak perempuanku. "Yura masih anak-anak, jadinya Yura tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Apa kau bi..."

Lagi-lagi ucapanku yang penuh dengan amarah dipotong oleh pemuda yang duduk di lengan sofa. Ia kembali berkata, " _Pakhan_ , atau kau bisa menyebutnya _Godfather_ atau _Boss_ , pilihlah istilah yang kau suka, tapi sama saja artinya."

Penjelasannya tidak begitu masuk akal untuk dicerna olehku, sehingga aku pun berkata, " _Boss_? Maksudmu, dia Pimpinanmu? Dia…"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam sambil bersandar pada sofa. "Kami beraliansi."

"Aliansi?"

"Altin _Family_ ," jawab pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan kepalanya pada pemuda berambut kelabu itu, "setuju mengadakan aliansi dengannya dan kebetulan akulah yang diutus untuk mewujudkan aliansi itu. Sederhananya seperti itu."

"Berarti kau juga bagian dari keluarga Nikiforov?"

"Tuh 'kan?" Viktor menunjukku sementara pandangan matanya mengarah pada si pemuda berambut kelabu. "Apa kubilang? Yura masih anak-anak, dia tidak mengerti rumitnya _Family_."

"Kalau begitu, kau yang jelaskan padanya!" Pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada datar ditambah bumbu sinis yang tak pernah ia gunakan padaku. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskan, sebaiknya kau diam saja, Viktor!"

"Anjing penjagaku galak sekali," sindir pemuda itu disertai cibiran. Kemudian ia menatapku dan berkata, "Begitulah, Yura! Kami ini… apa ya istilahnya… Oh, bagaimana kalau teman kerja kelompok? Apa itu penjelasan yang lebih mudah dimengerti untukmu?"

"Teman kerja kelompok?"

Viktor menganggukkan kepala. "Aku pemimpin kelompok, sementara Altin ini, rekan sekerjaku. Kami mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama."

Tidak bisa dipercaya memang, tapi berhubung pemuda yang berambut hitam tidak menyanggah, aku pun memutuskan untuk menganggap penjelasannya sebagai kebenaran. Oke, jadi mereka ini rekan sekerja untuk tujuan yang sama. Tapi kalau begitu… "Lalu tujuan kalian?"

"Menyelamatkan dunia?"

"Omong kosong!" Aku langsung menyembur ucapan Viktor tanpa berpikir panjang. "Kau menyelamatkan dunia? Kau yang sudah membunuh Yakov dan berpura-pura amnesia juga mengancam akan menusuk Yuuri berencana menyelamatkan dunia? Jangan membuatku tertawa! Apa jadinya dunia ini kalau penyelamatnya itu orang sepertimu?"

"Kau mengancam adik Katsuki?" Pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya memberikan nada datar sinis terbaiknya lagi. "Kau bilang padaku untuk melindunginya tapi kau sendiri mengancamnya?"

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Dia ditugaskan untuk melindungiku? Oleh siapa? Oleh pemuda ini? Pemuda berambut kelabu yang selama ini mengancamku? Pemuda yang selama ini membuatku sengsara karena membuat Yuuri tidak percaya padaku?

"Bagian menjadi _hero_ itu tugasmu, kawan!" Viktor menepuk bahu pemuda di sebelahnya dengan santai. "Bagianku adalah bersenang-senang."

Rekan kerjanya hanya mendecak begitu mendengar perkataannya. Sementara itu aku menatap keduanya dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku tidak mengerti, masih belum mengerti. Jadi maksudnya, selama ini pemuda berambut hitam ini melindungiku? Dari kecelakaan bus, dari gigitan anjing, juga dari lelaki besar yang mengikuti itu, pemuda ini memang sengaja melakukannya? Bukan kebetulan seperti yang ia katakan? Tapi kalau begitu, apa alasannya? Kenapa mereka melakukannya? Seperti kata Yuuri, apa keuntungan yang ia dapatkan bila melindungiku atau melindungi Yuuri?

"Kenapa... kau melindungiku?" Aku bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Kau… kau membunuh Yakov dan membiarkan kami berdua lolos waktu itu. Seharusnya kau membunuh kami, bukannya melindungi kami."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengangkat bahu, "Yah, aku juga tidak berniat melindungi Yura sih."

"Apa?"

"Tapi kalau Yura kenapa-kenapa, maka Yuuri yang akan cemas," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Yuuri. "Aku tidak suka membagi perhatian Yuuri dengan Yura."

Kukerutkan dahiku mendengar perkataannya. "Maaf?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya saat mendengar ucapanku. Namun ia tak mengulangi lagi perkataannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengusapkan jemarinya pada wajah Yuuri sembari bersenandung. Melihatnya justru membuatku ngeri, apa yang sebenarnya sudah dilakukan kakak perempuanku hingga membuat orang seperti Viktor bersikap seperti ini?

Meminta jawaban, aku pun beralih pada pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di lengan sofa. Hanya saja, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya, menutup pintu dan beranjak ke meja bar, meninggalkan kami bertiga. Melihatnya, aku segera mengikutinya menuju ke meja bar dan berdiri di samping kulkas yang hendak dibukanya.

Alisnya terangkat saat melihatku dan ia berkata, "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan, adik Katsuki-san?"

Mendengarnya masih memanggilku adik Katsuki-san membuatku mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Kau masih memanggilku adik Yuuri? Aku sudah memberitahukanmu namaku 'kan, Otabek Altin?"

"Ah, benar juga!" jawabnya sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya ke arahku, "Katsuki Yura?"

"Yura Plisetsky!"

"Plisetsky," ulangnya sambil mengangguk dan menenggak botol air mineral yang sudah di tangannya. Begitu selesai menenggak isi botol dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, baru ia berkata, "Ada apa lagi, Yura Plisetsky? Ada yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Ya," jawabku sambil melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan bersandar di kabinet samping kulkas. "Jadi selama ini kau bukan kebetulan berada di dekatku, Otabek Altin? Kau bergerak atas perintah Pimpinanmu?"

Tangannya bergerak menyentuh belakang lehernya dan ia berkata, "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Sejak menyelamatkanku dari truk?" Aku bertanya sambil memicingkan mata. "Tapi saat itu, Viktor baru saja tiba di rumah kami, jadi seharusnya setelah itu. Atau jangan-jangan, keberadaannya di rumah kami juga sengaja? Aku…"

"Begini," ucapnya yang telah memotong ucapanku, sementara satu tangannya disandarkan pada kulkas, "kalau kau punya pertanyaan, sebaiknya kau tanyakan pemuda yang bersama kakakmu itu. Ialah yang memintaku melakukannya, jadi tanyakan padanya apa alasannya dan bukan padaku."

Dari celah pundaknya, aku bisa menatap pemuda berambut kelabu yang masih duduk di sofa sembari bersenandung. Namun aku menghela napas dan berkata, "Tidak bisa. Ia tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku."

Melihat sikapku, pemuda itu akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan ikut menghela napas. Pandangannya pun tertuju pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang merupakan pimpinannya itu sebelum ia bersandar pada meja bar di belakangnya. Lalu pemuda itu berkata, "Aku sendiri pun tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikirannya."

"Kenapa kau mengikutinya?" Aku bertanya sambil memicingkan mata. Walaupun memang ia melindungiku atas suruhan Viktor, aku tidak yakin pemuda ini sama gilanya dengan pemuda yang duduk di sofa itu. Tapi sekali lagi, bukankah aku sudah membuktikan bahwa seseorang tidak bisa dinilai dari penampilannya?

Ia menghela napas, "Aku sudah bilang, keluargaku…"

"Kau tidak harus mengikutinya, bukan?" Aku memotong ucapannya. "Orang sepertimu, tidak mungkin mau begitu saja menuruti perkataan orang lain."

Iris cokelatnya menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "Mungkin kau benar."

"Jadi?"

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya, menatap si pemuda berambut kelabu. Lalu ia berkata, "Dia layak diikuti, itu saja."

Kukerutkan dahiku mendengar ucapannya, "Layak?"

Pertanyaanku itu dijawab dengan anggukan dan pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Memang ia gila, memang ia aneh, tapi setidaknya, ia tidak pernah mengkhianati keluarga kami. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

"Tapi dia itu seorang pembunuh!" Aku nyaris berteriak saat mengucapkannya. "Kau mau mengikuti saja seorang pembunuh? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga pembunuh, sama sepertinya."

"Membunuh kalau diperlukan itu wajar," jawab pemuda di hadapanku itu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya, berpegangan pada meja bar. "Lagipula, ia juga tidak pernah melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan prinsipku."

Mendengarnya, aku hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya. "Berarti membunuh seorang kepala panti asuhan beserta panti asuhannya tidak bertentangan dengan prinsipmu? Kalau begitu, aku sudah salah menilaimu. Kau sama saja seperti Viktor."

"Setahuku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan ibu jarinya dan menunjuk ke belakang, "orang itu tidak akan membunuh tanpa alasan, jadi kurasa ada alasan yang membuatnya harus membunuh kepala panti asuhan yang kau katakan."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tidak membunuh kami?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Kalau ia membunuh anak-anak yang lain juga Yakov, kenapa ia tidak membunuh kami juga sekarang? Apa alasannya?"

"Tanyakanlah sendiri padanya," jawab pemuda itu. "Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Otabek Altin!"

Sebelum aku sempat memprotesnya lebih lanjut, pemuda itu sudah beranjak dari meja bar dan kembali ke sofa. Melihatnya, aku pun menggerakkan kakiku, mengikutinya ke sofa. Saat ia berhenti di hadapan pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun, aku juga ikut menghentikan langkahku dan kembali mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Viktor?"

Ditanya seperti itu, pemuda berambut kelabu yang masih asyik mengusap-usap wajah kakak perempuanku itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tetap melakukan kegiatannya sehingga si pemuda berambut hitam kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Mungkin suaranya tidak terdengar karena terhalang suara TV yang kunyalakan.

Namun sepertinya dugaanku salah. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu masih mendengarkan, buktinya ia dapat bergumam sedikit dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusir pemuda di hadapanku. Melihat sikapnya pemuda yang berambut hitam itu tetap diam di tempatnya dan kembali mengganggunya dengan ucapan-ucapannya.

"Dengan menghancurkan Leroy _Family_ , kau mengungkap keberadaanmu sendiri pada para petinggi keluarga itu," lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya, Viktor? Apa kau memang bermaksud untuk menantang mereka?"

Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya bergumam sedikit sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya rencana apa pun."

"Kau sadar bahwa konsekuensinya adalah keberadaan kita akan menjadi incaran para petinggi yang lain, bukan?"

Pemuda itu kembali bertanya sementara aku mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. Apa yang sedang mereka katakan? Petinggi? Keluarga? Apakah ada urusan lain lagi? Tapi tunggu sebentar, bukankah tadi mereka katakan bahwa mereka akan berunding dengan JJ soal hutang?

"Tunggu!" Aku menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. "Bukannya sebelum pergi tadi kau bilang bahwa kau mau membereskan soal hutang kami pada JJ? Kenapa tadi kau bilang bahwa kau menghancurkan Leroy _Family_? Leroy itu 'kan…"

"JJ _Family_?" Pemuda di sampingku berbaik hati meneruskan ucapanku. "Memang. Viktor baru saja menghancurkannya dalam tiga jam."

"Kau terlalu merendah, kawan." Pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu berkata sembari tertawa sinis, yang merupakan keahliannya. "Akui saja bahwa sebagian pengikutnya kau habisi dengan tinju tangan kosongmu itu."

Aku ternganga sambil menatap pemuda di sampingku, tapi pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menyadarinya. Pandangannya tetap terarah pada Viktor dan ia berkata, "Katakan padaku bahwa kau punya rencana untuk meloloskan kita berdua dari incaran para petinggi!"

Menanggapi permintaannya, Viktor hanya bersiul sebagai jawaban. "Tidak ada rencana apa pun, sayang sekali!"

Ekspresi datar pemuda di sampingku mulai pudar. Kini pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan kejengkelan muncul di wajahnya. "Biar kusimpulkan, jadi sebenarnya kau tidak punya rencana untuk menghancurkan Leroy _Family_ dan hanya melakukannya karena keingananmu semata, lalu sekarang kau tidak memikirkan apa konsekuensi ke depannya bagi kita?"

"Ping-pong!" Viktor menunjuk pemuda di sampingku, "Tepat sekali, Otabek Altin! Kau memang jenius."

Sepertinya bukan hanya aku yang seringkali merasa frustasi ketika berbicara dengan si pemuda berambut kelabu perak ini. Bahkan orang yang mengikutinya saja sampai harus menyentuhkan tangannya pada dahi dan memejamkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Untung saja pada akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan berkata, "Jangan bilang, kau melakukannya hanya karena mereka menyentuh Katsuki-san?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tidak menjawab. Ia kembali bersenandung seolah mengabaikan pertanyaan pemuda di sampingku. Namun lagi-lagi mereka mengungkapkan informasi yang membuat mulutku kembali menganga lebar. Bahkan dengan nada tinggi aku pun berkata, "Mereka menyentuh Yuuri? Mereka menyentuh Yuuri?!"

"Mereka nyaris menyajikannya untuk seluruh tamu," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari menunjuk kakakku, "sebelum pemuda ini menghentikannya dan… lebih baik kau tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada mereka."

Tidak. Aku juga tidak mau tahu. Tapi mendengar JJ hendak menggunakan Yuuri untuk disuguhkan pada para tamunya sungguh membuatku muak. Aku sudah tahu bahwa pemuda yang memberi hutang pada kami itu memang pemuda licik dan jahat. Kekejamannya sudah menjadi gosip umum di lingkunganku, walau Yuuri selalu yakin bahwa JJ tidak akan berbuat jahat pada kami, entah darimana keyakinannya itu. Hanya saja setelah kejadian ini, aku tidak yakin Yuuri masih akan berpendapat sama.

Tapi pertama-tama, aku hendak memastikan dulu pada dua orang pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ini. Kenapa mereka menolong kami? Maksudku, yang satunya pasti hanya bergerak bila diminta, hanya yang seorang lagi yang memiliki jawaban yang kuperlukan walaupun aku sangat enggan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa… kau menolong kami?" Akhirnya aku bertanya pada keduanya. Beginilah repotnya memiliki keingintahuan yang tidak bisa dienyahkan. "Kau belum menjawab dari tadi, apa untungnya menolong kami?"

"Yura, tanyakan itu pada…"

"Aku bertanya padamu, Viktor!" Ucapku sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut kelabu itu. "Apa tujuanmu? Kau hendak memanfaatkan kami?"

Bila sebelumnya pertanyaan Otabek tidak dgubrisnya, kali ini pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arahku. Ekspresi seriusnya membuatku tanpa sadar bergeser sedikit dan menjadikan pemuda berambut hitam itu sebagai tameng yang menghalangiku dari pandangan orang yang kutanya.

Tapi ekspresi pemuda berambut kelabu itu luntur dengan cepat ketika telunjuknya digerakkan ke bibirnya dan ia berkata, " _Sst_ … Yura! Jangan berisik! Nanti Yuuri bangun."

Melihat sikapnya, keberanianku pun kembali muncul sehingga aku mendekat pada si pemuda berambut kelabu dan berkata, "Justru Yuuri harus bangun, supaya ia tahu bahwa kau tidak kehilangan ingatan, supaya ia tahu bahwa kau orang jahat yang mencari keuntungan, supaya…"

Ketika aku tengah mengucapkan dengan berapi-api, suara gumaman menghentikan ucapanku. Bersama-sama dengan pemuda berambut kelabu di hadapanku, kami menoleh ke satu-satunya sumber suara dan mengamati ketika kelopak mata yang selama ini terpejam kini mulai bergerak. Kami menunggu selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan iris kecokelatan yang telah kutunggu-tunggu.

Melihatnnya, aku pun segera melupakan pembicaraan yang sebelumnya kulakukan dan segera mendekat pada gadis itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku tanpa bisa kucegah dan langsung memeluk gadis itu sembari memanggil namanya, "Yuuri!"

Kakak perempuanku itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya sementara aku memeluknya. Baru setelahnya, ia menyentuhkan tangannya di atas kepalaku dan dengan kebingungan ia berkata, "Yura, di mana ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, aku pun mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Ah…"

"Terang sekali," ucapnya sambil menyentuhkan tangannya yang lain untuk menutupi matanya. "Ini di…"

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Yuuri langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Bahkan ia langsung bangkit dari posisinya, membuatku harus mengangkat kepala dan memandangnya keheranan. Sebelum aku mengucapkan satu pertanyaan pun, gadis itu sudah melingkupi wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Yura? Kau baik-baik saja? Luka memar apa ini? Siapa yang melakukannya? Kenapa wajahmu seperti ini?"

"I-itu…"

"Siapa? Apa JJ yang melakukannya? JJ melakukan apa padamu? Yura?"

"JJ?" Aku balas bertanya dengan bingung. "Tidak, dia tidak…Ah!"

Mendengar nada suaraku, Yuuri pun sepertinya langsung mengerti. Pegangannya pada wajahku langsung mengendur dan ia menatapku dengan kekhawatiran. Ia sudah hendak turun dari sofa yang ditempatinya, ketika satu tangan menyentuh bahunya dan menghentikan rangkaian tindakan spontannya.

"Yuuri," kata suara itu, begitu menenangkan berbeda dengan saat ia berbicara denganku atau dengan pemuda yang satunya lagi, "istirahatlah dulu."

Melihatnya, Yuuri pun langsung berhenti bergerak. Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda berambut kelabu dan ia berkata, "Vik… tor?"

Senyum pemuda berambut kelabu itu terukir di wajahnya, senyum yang sangat berbeda dari yang sering ditunjukkannya padaku atau pada rekannya sendiri. Bahkan ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke atas kepala Yuuri dan mengulangi lagi perkataannya, "Kau sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Sebaiknya kau dan Yura segera beristirahat."

"Vik… tor…"

Perkataan Yuuri terdengar aneh di telingaku. Biasanya ia tidak memanggil Viktor seperti ini, ia selalu menyebut nama pemuda itu layaknya orang biasa yang perlu dirawatnya. Tapi sekarang, mendengarnya menyebut nama pemuda itu seolah ia kaget bertemu dengannya membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menatap kakakku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan ekspresi kosong di wajahnya yang baru sadar itu.

"Yuuri?"

Tangan Yuuri terangkat, menepis tangan Viktor. Sikapnya membuatku terperangah, bahkan membuat pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya menyaksikan berjalan mendekat. Namun yang paling kukhawatirkan adalah ekspresi di wajah pemuda yang tak bisa ditebak itu. Mungkin karena itulah si pemuda berambut hitam memilih untuk mendekat padanya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ah…," ujar Viktor saat melihat sikap Yuuri, "seperti ini lagi."

Apa yang… seperti ini lagi?

Begitu tangan Viktor disingkirkan, Yuuri pun langsung menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia masih linglung, namun ia dapat menyingkirkan jas yang selama ini menutupi bahunya, membiarkannya tergeletak di sofa. Sementara itu, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencapit baju seragam yang dikenakannya dan berkata, "Ayo kita pulang, Yura! Sepertinya kita sudah membuat repot kedua orang ini."

"Katsuki-san," kata pemuda berambut hitam di dekat Viktor, "istirahatlah dulu. Kau dan adikmu sangat membutuhkannya."

"Kami baik-baik saja," jawabnya, bahkan mewakiliku untuk menjawab. "Kami permisi du…"

"Tidak, Katsuki-san!" Si pemuda berambut hitam kembali berbicara. "Sebaiknya kalian berdua tinggal di sini. Apartemen kalian terbakar, belum lagi pengikut JJ yang lain dan petinggi keluarga Nikiforov pasti akan mengincar kalian."

Oh benar juga! Apartemen kami terbakar dan itulah alasan utama kenapa kami bisa berada di apartemen mewah yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan status kami. Tapi bukankah Yuuri mengatakan bahwa ia hendak membawaku pulang? Pulang ke mana, Yuuri?

"Pasti ada tempat," ucap Yuuri seolah pada dirinya sendiri, "pasti…"

"Katsuki-san," pemuda berambut hitam kembali berkata dengan sopan, "paling tidak pikirkan adikmu. Ia juga perlu istirahat."

Mendengarnya, Yuuri pun ragu-ragu. Ia menoleh ke arahku, menyentuh memar di pipi kiriku yang merupakan hasil tamparan salah seorang pria besar siang tadi. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan menundukkan kepala. Namun di luar dugaan, ia masih berkata, "Sebaiknya kita cepat pergi dari sini."

"Katsuki-san…"

"Baiklah," kata pemuda berambut kelabu yang kini menyingkirkan tangan si rambut hitam dari bahunya. "Silakan saja kalau mau pergi!"

Si rambut hitam menatapnya dengan ancaman tak terucap. Namun pemuda yang ditatap tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dan ia malah berkata, "Tapi sebaiknya kau ingat, Yuuri! Apartemenmu baru saja terbakar, beserta barang-barang dan tabungan yang selama ini kau kumpulkan. Begitu kau keluar dari tempat ini, kalian berdua hanya akan menggelandang di pinggir jalan beserta sekumpulan penjahat yang berkeliaran di malam hari."

Yuuri menatapnya, hendak membantah. Aku tahu itu bila melihat sikapnya. Tapi kenapa Yuuri membantah? Bukankah selama ini ia selalu membela Viktor? Kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini sekarang?

"Silakan saja kalau kalian mau menggelandang di jalan," lanjut pemuda berambut kelabu itu sembari bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya, "mungkin kau lebih suka tangan-tangan asing menyentuh adikmu dibanding membiarkannya beristirahat."

"Yuuri?"

Mendengar itu, Yuuri pun tertunduk. Pandangan yang sebelumnya kosong kini kembali mengalirkan airmata. Melihatnya, aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dan memeluk Yuuri. "Tidak Yuuri, jangan dengarkan dia. Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini tentu saja, tapi kau harus pulih dulu. Sekarang ini kondisimu tidak begitu baik."

Yuuri tidak mengatakan apa-apa, gadis satu itu menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir tanpa suara. Yuuri yang seperti ini justru lebih membuatku khawatir dibanding Yuuri yang polos dan tidak percaya padaku.

"Biarkan pintunya terbuka, Otabek!" Viktor berkata dengan santai sementara kakinya melangkah pada salah satu ruangan. "Siapa tahu mereka ingin keluar sebentar lagi."

Rekannya itu hanya menggumam penuh kejengkelan ketika mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut kelabu yang baru saja meninggalkan ruangan. Biarpun begitu, ia mengikuti ucapan pimpinannya dan membiarkan pintu menuju ke lift terbuka. Ia menunjuk pintu tersebut dan berkata, "Kalau kalian mau keluar, turun saja dari lift dan tekan tombol Ground. Dari sana, kalian pasti dapat menemukan transportasi apa pun untuk membawa kalian pergi."

"Kenapa…"

"Tapi kalau kalian mau istirahat," lanjut pemuda itu sebelum aku selesai bertanya, "ada kamar di sebelah kiri dapur yang cukup luas untuk kalian berdua. Kalian bisa pakai kamar itu juga kamar mandinya. Sesuka kalian saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, pemuda itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan kami berdua. Ia menggerakkan satu tangannya ke belakang leher, memutar-mutar kepalanya sembari bergumam kecil. Namun ia menuju ke salah satu ruangan yang ada di dekat ruang makan dan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia menghilang di balik pintu sehingga perhatianku pun kembali tertuju pada Yuuri.

"Yuuri?"

Pandangan Yuuri tertuju padaku, tapi kekhawatiran dan kecemasanlah yang kulihat di wajahnya. Firasatku mengatakan, ada hal buruk yang ingin disampaikannya padaku. "Yura…aku... apa yang telah kulakukan…"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Yuuri?"

"Aku… aku tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu soal Viktor," ucap Yuuri dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku… aku juga tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu sebelumnya soal JJ. Kau sudah bilang sebelumnya untuk tidak meminjam pada JJ, tapi aku… aku…"

"Iya, aku bilang begitu memang," jawabku sambil mengusap-usap punggung Yuuri, "aku masih kesal karena kau tidak percaya padaku."

Yuuri mengangguk dan ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya menutupi wajah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kalau saja… kalau saja aku mendengarkan… kita tidak akan jadi seperti ini… Kau tidak akan…"

"Sudahlah, Yuuri!" Aku memeluk kakakku itu. "Aku sudah terbiasa dibuat jengkel olehmu soal itu. Kepolosanmu itu memang tiada tandingannya."

"Tapi…," Yuuri berkata dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi bajuku, "aku nyaris menghancurkan masa depanmu. JJ… JJ berencana menjualmu, dan semua itu… karena aku memercayainya. Aku… melakukannya…"

"Yuuri…"

"Aku… semua ini gara-gara aku…" Yuuri berkata dengan terisak. "Kalau saja aku mendengarkanmu… Kalau saja aku tidak begini bodoh…"

"Yuuri!" Aku mengguncang kakakku itu, membuatnya berhenti berbicara. Melihatnya seperti ini justru menguapkan semua amarah yang sebelumnya kurasakan padanya. Sedari awal aku sudah tahu bahwa kepolosannya memang sebuah bencana, tapi tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengubahnya. Yuuri memang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi," ucapku akhirnya setelah perhatian Yuuri tertuju padaku.

"Tapi aku nyaris…nyaris menghancurkan…"

"Kau tidak menghancurkan apa pun, Yuuri," jawabku lagi. "Sekarang ini aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tapi…"

"Kepolosanmu memang berbahaya,"lanjutku sambil menatapnya, "tapi kepolosanmu kali ini menyelamatkanmu dan aku."

Yuuri tampak bingung, tapi aku memilih untuk tidak menjelaskan. Harus kuakui bahwa kali ini kami bisa selamat karena kepolosannya yang memilih untuk menyelamatkan Viktor waktu itu. Namun bukan berarti aku memercayai pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Semua sikapnya merupaan misteri bagiku dan selama ia menjadi misteri, aku memilih untuk tidak menggantungkan kepercayaanku seratus persen padanya.

"Pokoknya, "ucapku sambil memegangi kedua tangan Yuuri, "sekarang ini kau istirahat saja dan jangan pikirkan yang lain-lain. Kau mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus!" ucapku puas. "Sebaiknya untuk sementara ini kita menerima tawaran pemuda itu untuk tinggal di sini terlebih dulu. Paling tidak sampai satu atau dua hari hingga kekuatanmu pulih. Setelah itu baru kita keluar dan mencari tempat tinggal. Bagaimana?"

Lagi Yuuri mengangguk dan ia berkata, "Ya, Yura. Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu, sudah waktunya kau tidur." Aku berkata sembari bangkit dari tempatku dan membantu memapah Yuuri. Namun sebelumnya, aku mengalihkan perhatian pada layar televisi yang belum kumatikan itu dan berkata, "Sebentar, biar kumatikan dulu televisinya."

Tanganku mencari-cari _remote_ , hendak mematikan televisi yang terus menyala. Ketika aku menemukan benda yang kucari, kuarahkan tanganku pada televisi dan sudah akan menekan tombol untuk mematikan ketika aku melihat foto pemuda berambut kelabu itu disiarkan di televisi. Melihatnya, aku pun mematung di tempat, terlebih setelah membaca judulnya.

Tanpa mendengarkan lebih lanjut, langsung kutekan tombol Off sebelum Yuuri ikut memerhatikan berita yang sama denganku. Begitu televisi padam, barulah aku menghampiri Yuuri dan memapahnya seperti tujuanku semula. Kami berdua berjalan menuju ke dapur dan berbelok ke kiri seperti yang dikatakan pemuda berambut hitam itu pada kami sebelumnya. Tepat di ujung koridor, aku berhenti dan membuka satu-satunya pintu di hadapanku.

Di dalamnya, dua buah ranjang kembar yang disusun berdampingan sudah siap menyambut kami. Aku pun langsung bergerak ke salah satu ranjang dan membawa Yuuri pada ranjang terdekat yang bisa kuraih. Begitu ia sudah duduk dengan nyaman, barulah aku meninggalkan sisinya dan beranjak ke tempat tidurku yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yura," panggil Yuuri begitu melihatku sudah ambruk pada salah satu ranjang.

Aku pun menoleh pada Yuuri dan berkata, "Ya?"

"Aku akan menemukan tempat tinggal," ujar Yuuri padaku. "Aku janji."

Mataku mengerjap selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya aku menemukan suaraku dan berkata, "Ah, soal itu Yuuri, kupikir kita harus tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini."

"Ng?"

"Begitulah," jawabku tanpa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, "Selamat tidur, Yuuri!"

.

.

t.b.c

 _Author's note:_

 _Mode penjelasan on! Sedikit kelamaan lanjut karena lagi sibuk main game / gomen :D_

 _Aniway, for:_

 ** _Fujoshi desu_** _: Iyah Fujocchi, Yuuri penakut, uda buat salah dia, apalagi hubungannya sama adiknya sendiri yang paling dia sayang T_T_

 _Dan teehee, sepertinya mereka akan tinggal bareng untuk beberapa saat XD_

 ** _Hiro Mineha_** _: Otario nya sedikit yak? Maaf yak, emang lagi sedikit karena banyak penjelasan, itu pun belum semua sepertinya, let me know kalau ada yang ketinggalan yak XD_

 _JJ kalo dibotakin… aneh nggak ya? Sekarang dia agak mirip2 ama Otabek sih, boleh deh kalo dibotakin biar beda mereka :p_

 ** _Park Yuu_** _: Holla! Kali ini ane yang telat sementara kamu uda baca ulang XD_

 _Daripada dibilang nggak sadar, Yuuri itu lebih ke positif thinking plus naif sih, orang macem gini ribet nih, uda jelas banget niatnya tapi nggak sadar-sadar juga XD_

 _Dan yak, Viktor itu pura-pura XD, dia… yah… bisa dilihat dia sikapnya itu abu-abu, antara jahat dan baik, tapi tetep demen XD_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: Iyaaa! Saya setuju! Chapter pas Viktor muncul memang paling keren. Setuju banget dan seneng banget kalo kamu bisa ikut loncat-loncat (ane juga begitu, nyengir2 sendiri juga) Buat perkembangan ke depannya, semoga bisa develop lebih lanjut hubungan mereka XD_

 ** _Wako P_** _: LOL! Mau? Kayak Viktor? Mesti polos banget dan naif banget sampe kayak Yuuri kali ya baru bisa dapetin orang semacem Viktor? XD_

 _Tapi buat sama dia, mentalnya juga mesti mental Yuuri, yang super nggak peka :P_

 _Gimana? Masih mau?_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	10. Act 10

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Trust**

Aku terbangun ketika mendengar bunyi air yang telah masak. Bunyi itu mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaranku, membuka mataku dan membuatku menatap ke sekeliling dengan pandangan bertanya. Lagi-lagi, aku tidak ingat di mana aku berada.

Namun sebelum aku dapat menganalisis lebih lanjut ruangan yang kutempati, aku lebih dulu menurunkan kedua kakiku. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku menuju pintu pertama yang dapat kutemukan dan menarik daun pintu hingga terbuka. Begitu aku melangkahkan kaki, aku terkejut melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dengan yang biasa kulihat di pagi hari. Terlebih saat salah satu penghuninya berdiri tak jauh dariku sambil mematikan kompor. Alisnya sedikit terangkat saat ia melihatku, namun pemuda itu langsung menggantinya dengan ucapan, " _Ohayou_ , Katsuki-san!"

Mataku memicing melihat kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam itu di meja bar. Salah satu tangannya mengangkat teko berisi air dari atas kompor dan menuangkannya pada poci teh di hadapannya. Melihatnya menjaring air, aku pun menggerakkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Altin-san?"

Otabek Altin, pemuda yang tengah menuang air panas itu, mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menatap teko di tangannya sebelum menjawab, "Adikmu bilang kau lebih suka teh sehabis bangun tidur dibanding kopi."

"Yura?" Aku bertanya, walaupun tanpa sadar aku mendekat pada meja bar dan meletakkan tanganku di sana. "Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tapi ngomong-ngomong, di mana Yura?"

"Pergi sekolah," jawab pemuda itu sembari meletakkan poci teh di atas meja bar, sementara teko diletakkannya di bak cuci.

"Pergi…. sekolah?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung.

Pemuda di hadapanku itu meletakkan kedua siku tangannya di atas meja bar sembari menyerahkan sepoci teh dengan beberapa cangkir di hadapanku. Ia juga menambahkan beberapa kue kering yang diletakkan di atas piring kecil. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Ia bersikeras pergi sekolah, jadi aku mengantarnya tadi pagi."

"Diantar?"

Lagi-lagi aku membeo saat mendengar perkataan pemuda ini. Seolah-olah, semua informasi yang disampaikannya baru kali ini kudengar. Padahal Yura pergi ke sekolah adalah hal yang wajar selama ini, entah mengapa sekarang aku mempertanyakannya.

Untungnya pemuda di hadapanku cukup sabar. Ia menganggukkan kepala mendengar pertanyaanku dan berkata, "Apartemenku cukup jauh, kalau tidak diantar ia takkan sampai tepat waktu."

"Oh…," ucapku saat menyadari informasi yang diberikannya, "ini… apartemenmu?"

Otabek menggerakkan kepalanya, "Milik keluargaku."

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri?"

"Selama tidak ada yang menggunakan, ya, aku tinggal sendiri." Ia berbalik dan mengambil beberapa biskuit tambahan dari kabinet di hadapannya. Tangannya menggeser setoples biskuit ke hadapanku dan berkata, "Apa ini cukup?"

Aku menatap poci teh, setoples biskuit, kue-kue kecil di piring yang diberikannya padaku baru menggerakkan kepalaku ke arahnya. "Ini..."

"Sarapan?" Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi serius di wajahnya.

Melihatnya, aku pun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Beberapa saat lamanya aku membiarkan diriku tertawa, membuat pemuda ini mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, baru aku menjelaskan padanya. " _Umh,_ begini, biasanya aku dan Yura sarapan nasi dan sup miso dengan teh di pagi hari."

"Oh…," ucapnya, langsung paham maksudku. "Biar kuganti kalau begitu…"

"Tidak, tidak," jawabku cepat. "Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya terkejut karena kombinasinya sedikit berbeda dengan yang biasa, tapi tidak masalah buatku."

"Lain kali akan kusediakan nasi," janjinya sambil berbalik dan membuka-buka isi kabinetnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi saat melihat isinya, sehingga ia berbalik padaku sembari berkata, "Selain itu, ada lagi yang kau butuhkan? Akan kusediakan nanti."

Aku bergumam sedikit untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Sembari memegangi cangkir berisi teh, aku pun menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, sebisa mungkin aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

Alisnya terangkat saat mendengar ucapanku. Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai DJ di bar itu menyentuhkan tangan ke belakang leher sembari menggerakkan kepala. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Terkadang kau terlalu keras kepala, Katsuki-san."

Kepalaku terangkat begitu mendengar ucapannya. Sembari memiringkan sedikit kepalaku, aku pun berkata, "Maaf?"

Kedua telapak tangan pemuda berambut hitam itu diletakkan di atas meja bar dan ia berkata, "Pemuda itu tertarik padamu. Bukankah sebaiknya kau memanfaatkan ketertarikannya itu padamu dan bukannya menolaknya?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar ucapannya. Dahiku langsung berkerut saat mendengar perkataannya, sehingga aku berkata, "Tertarik? Siapa?"

Kulihat, pemuda itu menghela napas terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab. Dengan sedikit enggan pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala menuju ke ruangan yang berseberangan dengan dapur dan berkata, "Viktor Nikiforov. Ia tertarik padamu, bukan?"

Teh yang sedang kuminum nyaris saja menyembur keluar mendengar ucapannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku terbatuk-batuk sedikit, meletakkan cangkir dengan sopan sebelum menatapnya. Baru setelahnya aku berkata, "M-mungkin kau salah paham."

"Tidak, aku tidak salah," ucap pemuda itu terdengar sangat yakin. "Dia tertarik padamu, itu yang kutahu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Kau pasti salah paham. Bagian mana yang membuatmu mengira bahwa ia tertarik padaku? Itu tidak mungkin."

Kepala pemuda itu bergerak sedikit ketka mendengar pertanyaanku. "Adikmu bilang, kau memang naif, tak kusangka separah ini."

Sudah beberapa orang menyebutku naif, aku sendiri pun sadar bahwa diriku teramat naif dan terlalu mudah memercayai orang sehingga menuai akibatnya sendiri. Namun bukan berarti aku separah yang dikatakannya. Kalau ia menyebutku naif karena tidak menyadari ketertarikan Viktor, kurasa semua orang juga akan bersikap sama denganku. Maksudku, mana mungkin orang sepertinya tertarik padaku?

"Bagiku, selama ini Viktor adalah orang paling gila dan tidak masuk akal yang pernah kuikuti." Pemuda itu berkata sembari menyentuhkan satu tangannya di belakang leher, "Namun kemampuannya sebagai seorang _Pakhan_ , tidak perlu kuragukan lagi."

"Kan? Makanya tidak mungkin orang seperti itu…"

"Tapi ia dapat bersikap normal di hadapanmu," ucap pemuda itu sembari memandangku tanpa berkedip. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara tanpa nada sinis, atau tanpa gurauan seperti saat ia berbicara denganku atau adikmu. Hanya di depanmu seorang ia tampak normal,

"T-tidak mungkin," ucapku sambil menggerakkan tangan. "Orang sepertiku tidak mungkin…"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Katsuki-san?" Pemuda itu bertanya dengan ekspresi serius. "Orang biasa tak mungkin menarik perhatian Viktor."

Sungguh, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Kalau ia bertanya seperti itu, aku hanya dapat mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Gadis miskin, lusuh, yang bisa ia temukan di mana pun. Orang sepertiku tidak mungkin menarik perhatian Viktor. Aku benar-benar hanya orang biasa, dan itulah yang kuungkapkan pada pemuda di hadapanku.

"A-aku hanya orang biasa," ucapku sambil menatapnya. "Sungguh."

"Orang biasa tak mungkin membuat Viktor mengklaim sebagai miliknya dan membuatnya menghancurkan satu family dalam semalam," ujar pemuda itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Ia bahkan membiarkan seluruh dunia tahu bahwa dirinya masih hidup karena perbuatannya dan mengambil resiko diincar oleh para petinggi keluarga Nikiforov. Orang biasa tak mungkin membuatnya melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Ia… melakukannya?"

Pemuda di hadapanku menghela napas lagi. "Ya, dia melakukannya."

Aku terdiam mendengar konsekuensi yang diambil pemuda berambut kelabu itu karena kemunculannya di bar JJ waktu itu. Kupikir, ia melakukannya hanya untuk bersenang-senang semata dan menghancurkan bar tersebut karena ia hobi melakukannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa resiko yang harus ditanggungnya sebesar itu. Hanya karena menyelamatkanku dari tangan-tangan tak bertanggung jawab, pemuda itu harus menempuh resiko sebesar itu?

"I-itu…"

"Ah!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menunjuk televisi yang menyala di ruang keluarga dan terlihat dari meja bar. "Baru saja dibicarakan."

Tatapanku terarah ke televisi yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Aku menggerakkan kacamataku selama beberapa saat, berusaha membaca dengan lebih jelas tulisan yang muncul di layar. Ketika aku membacanya dan melihat sisa-sisa bangunan yang ditampilkan, langsung membuat tanganku gemetar. Terlebih ketika si pembawa berita membacakannya dengan suara yang didramatisasi.

 _"_ _Kemarin malam, sekelompok orang yang tidak diketahui identitasnya menyusup ke dalam bar milik Jean Jacques Leroy yang berlokasi tepat di pinggir jalan utama. Sekelompok orang ini menghanguskan bar dalam sekejap, menyebabkan runtuhnya bangunan tersebut. Terdapat banyak korban jiwa dalam kebakaran ini, walaupun sang pemilik, Jean Jacques, yang biasa disebut sebagai JJ, tidak ditemukan di dalam kebakaran tersebut._

 _Beberapa saksi mata menyebutkan bahwa sekelompok orang yang menyusup merupakan karyawan yang direkrut oleh JJ sendiri. Namun, dari desas-desus yang beredar beberapa menyebutkan bahwa Viktor Nikiforov-lah yang menjadi dalang dalam peristiwa tersebut. Tidak jelas apa yang menyebabkan nama Viktor Nikiforov ikut muncul dalam kejadian tersebut. Diduga desas-desus tersebut muncul karena Viktor NIkiforov dan JJ pernah terlibat konflik beberapa waktu lalu yang mengakibatkan hilangnya pemuda asal Rusia itu._

 _Pemuda asal Rusia, pewaris tunggal perusahaan Nikiforov sebelumnya diduga sudah meninggal dan ditemukan di pinggir sungai dengan kondisi tak dapat dikenali. Namun hasil dari tes DNA yang dilakukan tim Forensik, ditemukan fakta bahwa pemuda tersebut bukanlah Viktor Nikiforov. Hal ini membuat dugaan keterlibatan Viktor Nikiforov pada kebakaran di bar JJ menjadi semakin besar dan membuat para penyidik meningkatkan statusnya sebagai tersangka."_

Aku bergidik saat melihat layar berubah menjadi gambar pemadam kebakaran yang tengah berusaha memadamkan kobaran api di bar tersebut. Beberapa korban yang berhasil diselamatkan, muncul dan ditandu menuju ke ambulans. Rekaman itu memang hanya siaran ulang kejadian tadi malam. Namun melihatnya, kembali mengingatkanku bahwa peristiwa yang terjadi tadi malam bukanlah mimpi.

Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, pemuda yang sedari tadi menemaniku bicara kembali menghela napas ketika mendengar berita di televisi. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak terlibat masalah dan ini yang ia lakukan."

"Apa konsekuensinya… parah?"

Alis pemuda itu kembali terangkat saat mendengar ucapanku. "Parah? Ini buruk sekali."

"Seburuk… apa?"

Otabek Altin kembali menghela napas. Ia memperlihatkan sisi yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Selama ini, aku hanya melihatnya sebagai pemuda tenang yang tak banyak berekspresi. Entah sejak kapan ia terlihat begitu lelah saat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Orang itu baru saja mendeklarasikan perang pada seluruh petinggi keluarga Nikiforov karena perbuatannya," ujar pemuda di hadapanku sembari menunjuk ke ruangan di seberang dapur. "Dia menghancurkan bar milik salah seorang petinggi dan ia bahkan tidak memikirkan berapa orang yang akan datang untuk membalasnya karena itu."

"Tapi… bukankah Viktor sendiri merupakan keluarga Nikiforov?" Aku bertanya dengan bingung. "Lagipula, bukankah sistem keluarga Nikiforov adalah setiap petingginya dapat digantikan orang lain? Jadi seharusnya tidak ada yang dendam padanya karena menghancurkan salah satu petinggi, bukan? Seharusnya itu sama saja dengan mengembalikannya ke lingkungannya, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga itu."

"Maaf?"

"Dia…," Otabek kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke ruangan yang ditempati Viktor, "bukan lagi pewaris keluarga Nikiforov. Seluruh petinggi keluarga bekerja sama untuk melenyapkannya dan itulah sebabnya dia bersembunyi selama ini."

Aku terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan perkataan pemuda ini. Ucapannya membuatku teringat saat aku menemukan pemuda itu di pinggir jalan, terluka dan tidak berdaya. Mengingat kondisinya waktu itu, mungkinkah itu perbuatan seluruh petinggi keluarga Nikiforov?

"Aku sudah menyarankannya untuk tidak mencari masalah," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggelengkan kepala, "dan inilah yang ia lakukan."

"Aku…"

"Walaupun," ujarnya sambil menatapku, "aku setuju bahwa hanya cara inilah yang dapat membebaskan kalian berdua."

Aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa mendengar ucapannya. Jangan-jangan, mereka menghancurkan bar JJ, melakukan tindakan segila itu, semua ini karena aku? Karena mereka tahu hanya inilah satu-satunya cara untuk membebaskanku dari hutangku pada JJ?

"Setelah mengetahui ini," ucapnya sambil menatapku, "apa kau masih menganggap dirimu sebagai gadis biasa?"

Kugerakkan kepalaku dengan tidak yakin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat orang seperti Viktor menyelamatkanku hingga menempuh resiko sebesar itu karenanya. Hanya mendengarnya menceritakan kebenarannya padaku membuatku tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Orang seperti Viktor, orang yang telah membunuh Yakov, kenapa sampai melakukan hal seperti ini untuk membebaskanku?

Namun dibanding menyuarakan itu semua, aku malah berkomentar, "Ternyata kau mengenalnya."

"Apa?"

"Ah, soalnya kukira kalian tidak saling mengenal…," ujarku sambil menjelaskan pada pemuda itu. "Waktu kalian berdua bertemu, kau mengira Viktor sebagai saudaraku dan Viktor pun bertanya kau ini siapa, jadi…"

Ia mengangkat bahu dan jawaban terbaik yang dapat diberikan pemuda ini padaku adalah, "Kami sering berpura-pura tidak saling mengenal, untuk menjaga kerahasiaan aliansi kami."

"Aliansi?"

"Keluargaku dan dia," kata pemuda itu sembari menunjuk ke ruangan di seberang dapur. "Hanya dia seorang, bukan seluruh keluarganya."

"Ke… napa?"

"Pada dasarnya, Altin Family bukan keluarga yang tertarik untuk bergabung dengan dunia gelap," ucap pemuda itu sembari berjalan keluar dari dapur. "Hanya saja, dia berbeda, sehingga seluruh keluarga Altin sepakat untuk menjalin aliansi dengannya."

"Alinsi?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Dan sebagai bukti kesetiaan keluarga kami padanya, aku diutus untuk menjaganya tetap waras. Walaupun sepertinya aku gagal dalam tugas itu."

Aku kembali bertanya pada pemuda itu. "Tapi, Viktor itu… pembunuh. Apa keluarga Altin… juga pembunuh?"

Mantan rekan kerjaku itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, bahkan langkah kakinya sampai berhenti saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Beberapa detik berselang, barulah pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Kami membunuh jika diperlukan."

Tanganku bergerak dengan gelisah mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Kata-kata 'membunuh jika diperlukan' membuatku tak nyaman dan pemuda itu pun mengetahuinya. Karenanya ia menggantinya dengan pertanyaan, "Menurutmu apakah JJ pantas dibunuh?"

Mataku mengerjap selama beberapa saat. Pandanganku bertemu dengan iris kecokelatannya dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun saat melihatnya. Aku baru berani bicara ketika mataku menatap permukaan meja bar yang berwarna putih dan berkata, "Ya, dia layak dibunuh."

"Itu maksudku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjukku. Kemudian pandangan pemuda itu kembali terarah ke seberang dapur dan ia berkata, "Dan selama aku mengikutinya hanya orang-orang seperti itulah yang menjadi sasaran pemuda satu itu, makanya aku tak ragu ketika memilihnya sebagai _Pakhan_."

" _Pakhan_ …, maksudmu…"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Ia berjalan dari meja bar, menuju ke sofa yang tak jauh letaknya dari meja makan dan mengambil sebuah tas yang diletakkan di sana. Tas itu disampirkan di salah satu bahunya dan berhenti sejenak ketika menyadari pandanganku.

"Aku ada kuliah," ucapnya sambil menunjuk tas tersebut, "kau tidak masalah bila kutinggal, bukan?"

" _E-eh_?" Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. "T-tapi… aku…"

"Kau bebas pergi ke mana saja, tentu saja," ucap pemuda itu sembari berjalan menuju ke rak sepatu dan mengambil sepasang sepatu yang berada di rak kedua. Ia mengeluarkan sepatu tersebut dan mengenakannya sebelum berkata, "Tapi aku lebih suka kalau ada yang membuatkan kopi untuknya ketika ia bangun."

"T-tapi…"

" _Coffee machine_ nya sama dengan yang ada di bar," lanjut pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke belakangku, sehingga otomatis pandanganku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkannya. Ketika melihat bahwa aku sudah mengerti, pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Aku pergi dulu!"

"T-tunggu sebentar, Altin-san, jadi kau meninggalkanku dengan…"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, pemuda yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu menutup pintu begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan perkataanku. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka dan langsung menutup setelahnya. Melihat gelagatnya, sepertinya ia tidak peduli bila aku ditinggal berdua saja dengan pemuda berambut kelabu yang telah membunuh beberapa orang di bar hanya bersenjatakan garpu semata.

Memang, ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan pemuda itu di dekatku. Tapi waktu itu, pemuda itu kehilangan ingatan, atau berpura-pura kehilangan ingatan bila aku mendengarkan ucapan Yura. Sayangnya, aku sungguh-sungguh menganggapnya telah melupakan jati dirinya yang asli dan memperlakukannya bagaikan mengurus seorang bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itulah, aku tidak pernah merasa terancam ketika berada bersamanya.

Namun ketika menyaksikannya melompat menghindari peluru, menusuk leher beberapa pemuda dengan sekali tusukan, tertawa sinis saat korbannya memohon ampun, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku tidak pernah melihat iblis ataupun neraka, tapi melihat pemuda itu beraksi, barulah aku sadar bahwa iblis benar-benar ada. Dan sekarang, aku ditinggalkan bersama iblis itu sendirian.

Apa yang ada di pikiran Otabek Altin sebetulnya? Apa yang membuat keluarganya meyakini bahwa Viktor berbeda dengan orang-orang seperti JJ dan yang lain? Bukankah Viktor sama saja seperti mereka? Bukankah Viktor membunuh orang yang tak bersalah seperti Yakov? Kenapa pemuda waras seperti Otabek masih mau mengakuinya sebagai Pemimpin?

Ketika aku tengah berpikir demikian, suara pintu yang berdecit otomatis menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Suara itu membuatku membatu di tempat, tidak berani bergerak atau pun menoleh ke belakang. Aku sadar, hanya satu orang di apartemen ini yang dapat menimbulkan suara tersebut dan kebetulan orang tersebut adalah pemuda iblis yang baru saja kupikirkan.

Tak berani menoleh ke belakang, aku mendengar pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya itu menguap lebar. Langkah kakinya memang lambat, namun detak jantungku berdebar kencang seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Semakin lama bunyinya semakin keras, hingga akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kehadiran pemuda itu di dekatku. Kehadirannya membuatku menahan napas, tidak berani berkata-kata.

"Kopi," ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tangan menelusuri meja bar. "Kopi…"

Memberanikan diri, aku pun menoleh ke samping dan menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu perak dalam balutan piyama tidurnya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, meraba-raba permukaan meja bar sementara matanya masih terpejam. Tangannya terus mencari, hingga akhirnya jemarinya menyentuh kue-kue yang disediakan Otabek sebelumnya. Mendapatkannya, ia pun meraih beberapa buah kue sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Ng…"

Pemuda itu mengunyahnya dan bergumam selama beberapa saat. Paling tidak hingga ia berkata, "Terlalu manis…"

Melihatnya, aku pun tertegun tanpa bisa bergerak. Walaupun begitu, sikapnya membuat ketegangan yang sebelumnya kurasakan langsung lenyap tak berbekas. Bahkan ketenanganku yang biasa langsung menyelimuti sehingga aku dapat berkata, "Ng, biar kubuatkan!"

Perkataanku membuat pemuda itu menoleh padaku selama sesaat. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda itu mengerjapkan mata sehingga mempertemukan iris toscanya dengan iris kecokelatan milikku. Ketika alisnya mulai terangkat, aku sudah berjalan memutari meja bar dan berurusan dengan _coffee machine_ yang ada di samping kulkas.

Seperti ucapan pemuda yang tadi berangkat kuliah, _coffee machine_ di apartemennya sangat mirip dengan _coffee machine_ yang ada di bar. Aku membuka kulkas dan menemukan kotak susu yang belum dibuka dan menuangkannya ke cangkir terlebih dahulu. Baru setelahnya, aku meletakkan cangkir di bawah _coffee machine_ , membiarkan mesin itu mengocok isinya, baru kutekan tombol untuk kopi. Begitu harum kopi sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dan mengisi penuh cangkir, barulah aku meletakkannya di hadapan pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"Silakan," ucapku sambil menyerahkan cangkir kopi itu padanya.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menatap cangkir kopi yang kuserahkan padanya. Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, sebelum tangannya terulur untuk meraih kopi yang kubuatkan untuknya. Ia menghirup aroma yang menguar dari cangkir kopinya sebelum mendekatkan cangkir tersebut ke bibir dan mengecap isinya.

Tanpa kusadari, aku terus memerhatikan pemuda yang duduk di hadapanku itu. Jemari lentiknya yang tengah memegangi cangkir kopi, bibirnya yang tengah mengecap rasa kopi, juga iris toscanya yang kini terarah padaku. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya, sedikit bingung dengan sikapku. Melihatnya seperti ini, mengingatkanku akan Viktor yang kehilangan ingatannya. Viktor yang tidak berbahaya, Viktor yang sepolos seorang bocah.

Namun, aku menyadari benar bahwa Viktor yang seperti iblislah yang menyelamatkanku. Viktor yang telah membunuh Yakov, Viktor yang telah membunuh sebagian besar orang yang mencoba menyentuhku. Viktor itulah yang menolongku keluar dan menyelamatkan masa depan Yura. Karena itu sembari menundukkan kepala, aku pun berkata padanya, "Terima kasih."

Mata pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjap kembali begitu mendengar ucapanku. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, tampak bingung. Hanya saja, aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan langsung berbalik, bersandar pada kabinet. Aku memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat hingga kusadari tidak ada suara dari yang bersangkutan. Karena itu aku pun berbalik hendak mencarinya, tepat ketika sebuah tangan menghalangiku untuk bergerak.

Tangan itu menahan dan mengunciku di tempat. Melihatnya, aku pun mengangkat kepala dengan hati-hati dan menemukan pemuda yang sebelumnya kucari-cari kini berdiri di hadapanku sementara kedua tangannya berada di kiri dan kananku. Sikapnya membuatku gugup dalam sekejap dan mencoba mencari celah di antara kami berdua dengan mengalihkan pandangan.

Sayangnya, sikapku malah membuat pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada tengkukku. Dengan suara rendah, ia berkata, "Ucapan terima kasih diterima."

Kugerakkan kepalaku dan mencoba untuk mendorongnya, namun pemuda itu malah menggerakkan tangannya dan memelukku. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan besar karena mengira pemuda itu sama dengan pemuda yang sebelumnya tinggal di apartemenku.

"Anu… V-Viktor," kucoba menahan tubuhnya yang kian mendekat dengan kedua tanganku dengan sekuat tenaga, "ini…"

"Aku bermimpi buruk, Yuuri," ucap pemuda itu sembari meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, "karena Yuuri tidak di sampingku tadi malam. Semua ini salahmu, Yuuri."

"Tunggu, Viktor, seharusnya kau tidak seperti ini," ujarku sembari mendorongnya lebih kuat lagi. Upayaku sedikit berhasil, paling tidak pemuda itu kini mengangkat kepalanya dan… menatapku? Uh-oh!

"Seharusnya aku seperti apa?" Ia bertanya sementara kedua tangannya tetap menahanku di tempat.

"M-maksudku, tidak seharusnya kau berada di dekatku seperti ini," ujarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sulit bagiku untuk tetap menatap matanya sementara ia berada begitu dekat denganku. Hanya dengan keberadaannya saja, fokusku langsung lenyap dan kegugupanku meningkat.

"Biasanya Yuuri tidak masalah bila kupeluk," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dari kabinet dan melingkari pinggangku, "kenapa sekarang Yuuri mempermasalahkannya?"

"K-karena, karena…"

Aku tidak bisa fokus, semua kata-kata yang sudah tersusun di benakku langsung lenyap ketika berhadapan dengannya. Menyadari hal itu, pemuda berambut kelabu perak di hadapanku itu berinisiatif untuk membantuku menyampaikan apa yang ada di benakku. Ia pun berkata, "Karena bagi Yuuri, aku ini penjahat?"

"I-itu…"

"Penjahat yang… sama seperti JJ?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, pikiranku langsung jernih. Sebelum aku memikirkan konsekuensi yang timbul karena ucapanku, aku sudah lebih dulu membuka mulut dan berkata, "Tidak. Kau tidak sama dengan JJ. Kau berbeda. Aku… aku…"

"Jadi… aku lebih baik?"

Sekali lagi aku tertegun mendengar pertanyaannya. Apakah bagiku Viktor lebih baik dibanding JJ? Pemuda ini memang tidak meminjamkanku uang dengan bunga yang terus bertambah dari tahun ke tahun. Pemuda ini juga tidak menggangguku maupun adikku, ataupun mengatakan akan menjual kami dan memberikan kami pada pria-pria hidung belang, bahkan ia menyelamatkan kami dari orang seperti JJ.

Hanya saja, aku tidak dapat menganggap pemuda ini lebih baik dari JJ. Kalau aku melakukannya, berarti aku melupakan fakta bahwa pemuda inilah yang telah membunuh Yakov. Pemuda inilah yang membuatku dan adikku kehilangan tempat tinggal hingga terpaksa mengungsi ke Jepang. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda ini mempertemukanku dengan JJ, membuatku menanggung hutang dan nyaris menghancurkan masa depan adikku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin aku menganggap pemuda ini lebih baik dari JJ?

Melihatku hanya diam, pemuda itu pun sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang ia inginkan. Maka itu, ia kembali meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku dan berkata, "Tidak masalah buatku, baik atau buruk itu hanya masalah sudut pandang."

Meskipun ia berkata begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa mengubah pendapatku. Bahkan dengan keras kepala, aku pun berkata, "Viktor…"

Ia bergumam untuk menanggapi panggilanku.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Yakov?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku itu menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum yang berbeda dengan senyum yang selama ini kulihat. Matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya membentuk sebuah kalimat.

"Kenapa ya?"

Meskipun tahu bahwa Viktor hanya mempermainkanku, aku malah keras kepala. Keingintahuan terkadang mengalahkan rasa takut, sehingga aku kembali bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak membunuh kami juga?"

"Ah…"

"Kau nyaris membunuhku sekali," ujarku padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang? Apa yang kau tunggu?"

Kepalanya pemuda itu terangkat dan senyuman yang sama kembali muncul di bibirnya. Satu tangannya yang diletakkan di pinggangku terangkat dan menyentuh daguku. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit padaku dan ia berkata, "Dua kali, Yuuri. Kau salah."

"Apa?"

"Dua kali aku nyaris membunuhmu," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap pipiku, "satu di Rusia dan satu lagi di depan pintu rumahmu."

Mengerjapkan mata, aku mencoba memutar ulang kejadian sebelumnya. Aku tahu pembunuhan pertama yang ia maksud, namun pembunuhan yang kedua tidak pernah terlintas di benakku. Kapan persisnya pemuda itu mencoba membunuhku?

Sebelum aku dapat mengingat lebih jauh, pemuda itu mengambil sejumput rambut yang panjangnya sudah melewati bahuku. Aku belum memotongnya karena tidak punya waktu untuk memotongnya sendiri. Namun begitu melihat pemuda itu mendekatkan rambutku ke bibirnya, aku pun meyakinkan diriku untuk segera memotongnya.

"Apa urusan bunuh membunuh ini penting, Yuuri?"

"Penting," jawabku sambil menatap matanya tanpa rasa takut. "Karena hutangku dengan JJ, juga kejadian kemarin bersumber dari sana. Kalau kau tidak membunuh Yakov, semua ini takkan terjadi."

"Oh ya?" Pemuda itu bertanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Aku tak yakin."

Aku pun mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataannya. "Apa… maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa saja tidak berhutang pada JJ, Yuuri," ujar pemuda itu. "Kaulah yang memilih untuk menyerahkan kepercayaanmu padanya."

"Aku tidak…"

Sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapanku, pemuda itu lebih dulu berkata, "Kalau kau menolak bantuan JJ dari awal, kejadian kemarin mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Dari awal, semua itu salahmu karena kau memilih untuk percaya padanya."

Mendengarnya mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti yang kupikirkan sebelumnya membuatku menundukkan kepala., Aku tahu bahwa salahkulah karena begitu mudah percaya pada seseorang. Salahkulah karena aku begitu percaya bahwa JJ mungkin takkan melakukan hal seperti itu. Salahku karena menggantungkan setinggi mungkin harapan pada JJ, seolah-olah aku sangat mengenalnya.

Karena itu, aku pun menggerakkan tubuhku, melepaskan diri dari pemuda berambut kelabu yang memelukku. Kali ini aku berhasil mendorongnya dan langsung berjalan menjauh darinya. Namun salah besar kalau aku mengira dapat meloloskan diri dari pemuda itu.

"Tapi untunglah," ujar pemuda itu sembari melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, sementara kepalanya diletakkan di bahuku, "Yuuri percaya padaku."

"A…"

"Di dunia ini," kata pemuda itu sembari memelukku, "hanya Yuuri seorang yang mau menolongku terlepas dari siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Itu… kupikir itu…"

"Mau tahu sesuatu, Yuuri?"

Aku terdiam sebelum menjawab, namun Viktor sudah lebih dulu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianati orang yang percaya padaku," ujarnya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya padaku.

"Viktor…"

"Karena itu," ucapnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, begitu dekat hingga hidung kami dapat bersentuhan karenanya, "percayalah padaku, Yuuri!"

.

.

.

t.b.c

 _Another secret revealed. How is it? Ready for some action? XD_

 _Aniway, for :_

 ** _Fujoshi-desu_** _: iyah, sekali-kali Viktor mesti ditolak XD, tapi emang agak bikin dia baper sih pas ditolak itu, makanya Otabek langsung siaga di tempat, siap siaga kalo dia ngamuk :D_

 _Aniway, finally Yuuri nyesel, semoga Yuuri nggak nyesel berkelanjutan ya, kesian Vitya kalo nggak T_T_

 ** _Hiro Mineha_** _: manja2, pasti dong XD sifat dia 'kan emang demen banget manja dan peluk-peluk orang. Hanya menambahkan sedikit bumbu abu-abu di sifatnya Viktor supaya dia nggak jadi konyol XD_

 _Dan yak, JJ menghilang XD, belum tahu gimana ke depannya dia, tapi sayang kalau dia langsung mati, jadi ane pilih menghilang dulu di sana._

 ** _ParkYuu_** _: iyah, gomen, ane terlalu terlena sama maen game, makanya kebablasan XD semoga ane dapet pencerahan buat chapter ke depan supaya bisa lanjut cepet liburan ini :D_

 _Si Yura ini… daripada dibilang cenayang, dia itu nggak sepolos Yuuri dan lebih negative dibanding Yuuri. Jadi kalau ada orang jahat, Yuuri tipe orang yang bilang 'Ah, dia nggak mungkin gitu,' nah kalau Yura, 'Pasti dia begini… begitu..' Gitu XD_

 _Dan, si Yuuri ini… sebelumnya uda ngeronta-ronta pas mau dibawa Vitya (Otabek yang bilang), makanya di situ dia bilang, "Seperti ini lagi" :D_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: Iyak XD saya lanjuttt, pasti XD_

 _Masih mengumpulkan minat, niat, tapi tetap lanjut kok XD dan di chapter ini, semoga beberapa pertanyaan kamu kejawab ya, kalau belum, ehen, boleh kok diingetin lagi, saya gampang lupa soalnya :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	11. Act 11

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Run! Run! Run!**

"Kau belum cerita padaku!"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan sahabat sekaligus senior yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku itu tengah berdiri di depan mejaku. Melihat alisnya yang menukik tajam disertai dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada membuatku tak punya pilihan selain menanggapinya. Terlebih ketika ia membuka mulutnya dan berkata,"Yura!"

"Apa yang perlu kuceritakan, Mila?" Aku bertanya sembari memasukkan semua buku pelajaran yang berserakan di meja ke dalam tas. "Aku bukan pendongeng."

"Ini lho!"

Dengan disengaja, gadis berambut merah marun itu menusuk-nusuk memar yang masih membekas di wajahku. Jarinya yang berkuku runcing itu berhasil membuatku mengaduh dan memandangnya dengan murka. Namun yang ditatap malah memberikan pandangan yang lebih menusuk dibanding tatapan yang kuberikan padaya. Sadar bahwa aku tidak bisa menang, aku pun memilih untuk menghela napas sembari mengangkat tas dan bangkit berdiri dari kursi.

"Hei, Yura!" Ia berteriak sementara kakinya mengikutiku beranjak ke luar kelas. "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku sejak semalam. Aku khawatir sekali, tahu! Kupikir kau benar-benar diculik oleh pria-pria besar itu. Aku sampai menyesal sekali karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku…"

Kuhentikan langkahku dan kutatap gadis itu dengan pandangan menusuk yang biasa. "Bisa diam tidak, Mila?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihatku berbalik dan menatapnya tajam. Namun bukan Mila namanya kalau ia langsung ciut ketika mendapat tatapan sinis dariku. Sebaliknya, gadis itu malah meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan balas berkata, "Aku bisa diam kalau kau mau bercerita menggantikanku. Kalau tidak, aku akan terus berteriak soal peristiwa kemarin, bagaimana?"

Ocehan Mila membuat beberapa pasang mata sampai berhenti untuk memandangi kami. Melihatnya, aku pun mulai merasa tak nyaman dan memberikan decakan kesal untuk menunjukkan kejengkelanku. Aku tidak suka menggembar-gemborkan kehidupan pribadiku pada mata-mata yang memandangku penuh ingin tahu. Hidupku sudah terlalu rumit untuk ditambah orang-orang yang senang bergosip.

"Apa yang mau kau ketahui?"

Sadar bahwa aku telah mengaku kalah, Mila pun menurunkan kedua tangannya dan kembali berjalan di sampingku. Ia menghentikan celotehannya dan menggiringku berjalan di koridor sekolah untuk menghindari orang-orang yang ingin tahu. Kali ini dengan suara pelan, ia berkata, "Jadi? Jadi bagaimana? Setelah kutinggalkan apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? Kenapa kau bisa mendapat memar ini di wajahmu?"

"Seseorang menyelamatkanku," jawabku singkat. Kelasku berada di lantai terbawah, paling dekat dengan rak sepatu. Hanya dalam dua puluh lima langkah, aku sudah tiba di tempat penyimpanan sepatu dan menukarnya dengan sepatu yang biasa kugunakan di luar.

"Ada yang menyelamatkanmu?" Mila berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Oh ya? Dia melihatmu dalam kesulitan dan menolongmu? Siapa dia? Apa dia laki-laki? Apa dia tampan? Apa dia…"

"Kenapa kau malah tertarik pada penyelamatku?" Aku bertanya dengan sinis. "Bukannya kau bertanya karena mengkhawatirkanku tadi?"

Mila menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga, berdehem-dehem sejenak sembari menungguku mengganti sepatuku. Ia sendiri sudah mengganti sepatunya entah sejak kapan dan hanya berdiri di sampingku sembari memegangi tas punggungnya. Begitu aku sudah selesai memakai sepatu, ia pun kembali berkata, "Jadi… om-om besar kemarin itu tidak jadi menculikmu karena… kau diselamatkan seseorang?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sedikit saat mendengar kesimpulan yang ia berikan untukku sementara kami berjalan melewati ambang pintu. Kakiku melangkah menuju pelataran besar yang mengarah ke gerbang, ketika Mila menarik lenganku dengan tiba-tiba. SIkapnya membuatku menoleh padanya dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya akan perbuatannya.

"Lalu… siapa orang yang menolongmu?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau langsung melewatkannya tadi. Kau belum menceritakan siapa penyelamatmu."

"Penyelamat?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "Ah, ya! Ada yang menolongku benar."

"Jadi?" Mila berkata dengan mata birunya yang berbinar-binar. "Seperti apa rupa penolongmu?"

Dahiku mengernyit saat mendengar ketertarikannya pada orang yang menyelamatkanku. Karena itu aku pun berkata padanya, "Rupanya ini yang kau incar? Kau lebih tertarik pada orang yang menyelamatkanku dibanding keselamatanku?"

"Bukan begitu, Yura!" Gadis satu itu berkata sambil mengapit tanganku. "Aku tentu peduli pada keselamatanmu. Tapi berhubung kau sudah berdiri di hadapanku, selamat dan sehat sentosa, boleh 'kan kalau aku tertarik pada detail lain dalam ceritamu?"

Kuberikan satu senyuman sinisku padanya sehingga membuat gadis itu menggoyangkan tanganku dengan antusias. Dengan sedikit memaksa ia berkata, "Ayolah, Yura! Katakan padaku! Aku ingin tahu! Aku ingin tahu!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Aku balas bertanya sembari mendorong kepalanya. Gadis ini memang bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan bila sudah memaksa. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali mengetahui identitas orang itu?"

"Habis," ucap Mila sembari menggerakkan sebelah tanganku, "aku penasaran. Siapa tahu dia pemuda keren, pendiam, baik hati dan kuat."

"Lalu? Kau mau apa kalau ia pemuda keren, pendiam, baik hati dan kuat?" Lagi-lagi aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapannya. Tidak paham mengapa ia menganggapnya sebagai hal yang menarik hingga memaksaku untuk menceritakannya. "Lagipula, yang diselamatkan itu 'kan aku? Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Jawabanku membuat Mila mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menusuk kembali pipi memarku dengan jemarinya. Ulahnya itu berhasil membuatku mengaduh kesakitan hingga harus memegangi wajahku. Namun melihatku meringis, gadis itu malah berkata, "Ucapanmu itu dua kali lebih menyakitkan tahu! Memangnya kau tidak bisa membiarkanku sedikit bermimpi apa?"

"Mimpi saja terus yang kau pikirkan," balasku sembari mengusap-usap pipiku, "makanya kau jadi gadis pemaksa yang tak laku."

"Hei!" Mila mencubit lengangku saat aku mengatakannya. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu!"

Lagi aku kembali mengaduh saat ia mencubit lenganku dengan keras. Aku sampai harus mendorong gadis itu jauh-jauh agar ia tidak mencapitkan jarinya pada kulitku lagi. Herannya, sudah begitu jelas tindakanku, gadis ini malah terus saja mendekat dan melingkarkan lagi lengannya pada lenganku. Sungguh aku tidak paham pola pikir gadis satu ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau tahu identitas si penyelamat!" Gadis itu berkata sambil mengapitku. "Kalau tidak aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Mulutku sampai ternganga mendengar kekeraskepalaannya yang di luar kewajaran itu. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi orang keras kepala seperti Yuuri, tapi untuk Mila lain lagi ceritanya. Ia tidak akan mempan bila aku mengusirnya atau mengucapkan kata-kata pedas yang menyakitkan hati. Untuknya, aku harus menggunakan cara lain supaya dia berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Karena itu, sembari menghela napas aku pun berkata padanya, "Kau yakin mau tahu?"

Iris biru gelapnya kembali menunjukkan binar ketertarikan. Gadis berambut merah marun itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Lalu ia berkata, "Aku ingin tahu. Katakan padaku!"

"Kau akan menyesal lho!" Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada serius. "Sungguh!"

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapnya dengan keras kepala, bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan seperti apa bentuk penyesalan yang akan ia rasakan. "Ayo cepat katakan padaku!"

Sungguh aku heran dengan ketertarikannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Melihat betapa ia ingin tahu soal penyelamatku itu, akhirnya aku berkata, "Sayang sekali, yang menyelamatkanku itu ibu-ibu tetangga yang cerewet sehingga membuat Om-Om itu lari."

Gadis berambut merah marun itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapanku. Ia tertegun sejenak sebelum membuat alisnya menukik tajam. Dengan nada nyaring, gadis itu pun berkata, "Kau bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" tanyaku padanya. "Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan identitas si penyelamat darimu."

Mila memicingkan matanya saat mendengar perkataanku, sementara aku berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan terus saja berjalan. Melihat sikapku, gadis itu akhirnya berkata, "Jadi… penyelamatmu itu seorang ibu-ibu cerewet? Bagaimana Ibu-ibu semacam itu bisa mengalahkan pria besar seperti mereka? Apa mereka tidak takut?"

Dalam hati aku minta maaf pada ibu-ibu di seluruh dunia sebelum mengatakan, "Kau tahulah, ibu-ibu dan kumpulannya justru yang lebih ditakuti oleh om-om besar seperti kemarin. Kalau mereka sudah bergosip, maka tamatlah sudah."

Mendengar penjelasanku, Mila mulai mengerutkan dahi dan berpikir. Melihatnya, batinku pun langsung bersorak 'Yes', walaupun aku tak menunjukkannya. Kubiarkan gadis itu merenungkan perkataanku sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berkata, "Sayang sekali, kupikir yang namanya penyelamat itu pasti seorang pemuda tampan, baik hati dan kuat."

Aku tertawa sinis mendengar perkataannya, "Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama."

"Pemuda yang bekerja sebagai DJ di bar waktu itu pasti cocok sekali menjadi penyelamat," lanjutnya dengan mengabaikan sindiranku. "Pemuda pendiam, sabar, tampan, baik hati seperti dia pasti sangat keren kalau tiba-tiba muncul dan menyelamatkanmu, Yura."

"Coba saja kau rasakan sendiri ditampar om-om itu dan minta pemuda yang kau ceritakan itu menyelamatkanmu!" Aku menanggapi ucapannya dengan sarkas seperti biasa. "Pasti menyenangkan sekali rasanya, walaupun kau harus menanggung memar yang tak bisa hilang dalam sehari."

"Ah, jadi memarnya memang sakit!"

"Aku tak bilang seperti itu!"

"Akui saja kalau memang sakit, Yura!" Gadis satu itu malah memelukku, sementara jemarinya tidak jera-jera menusuk pipiku yang memar. Sudah berkali-kali aku mengaduh karena ulahnya sehingga aku pun mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan gadis itu sembari marah-marah. Namun gadis itu hanya tertawa dan berkata, "Makanya Yura, perilakumu yang tidak manis itu sebaiknya diperbaiki!"

"Hah? Apa urusannya memar dengan sikapku?"

"Kalau kau lebih manis, om-om besar itu tidak akan menamparmu!" Mila berkata dengan sikap sok tahunya yang biasa. "Lain kali kalau bertemu om-om seperti itu, seharusnya kau segera lari dan bukannya menantang mereka. Terkadang kau terlalu sombong sih, Yura!"

"Hei! Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan?" Aku bertanya sambil mendorong wajah gadis itu. "Mau manis sekalipun aku tetap diculik tahu! Lebih baik aku memberontak sekuat tenaga dibanding pasrah dan menangis sepertimu."

Mendengar jawabanku, Mila hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Dasar Yura!"

Sikapnya yang seolah sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam situasi semacam itu membuatku sedikit jengkel. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan bersikap melawan? Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan hanya menangis saja seperti Mila? Lagipula, menangis sekalipun akan tetap ditampar. Memangnya om-om kemarin itu akan iba kalau melihatku menangis dan pasrah? Aneh-aneh saja gadis ini.

"Sudah sana, Mila!" Aku mendorongnya ketika kami sudah melewati gerbang sekolah. "Arah pulangmu 'kan berbeda denganku!"

"Eh?" Ia berkata dengan terkejut. "Tapi aku mau menemani Yura! Bagaimana kalau Yura bertemu lagi dengan om-om seperti kemarin?"

"Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa kau hanya bisa menangis dan pasrah begitu om-om itu mengepungmu?" tanyaku padanya. "Sudah sana! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Ah, aku bisa menyelamatkanmu kali ini!"

"Lebih baik aku diselamatkan ibu-ibu cerewet kemarin dibanding diselamatkan olehmu!" jawabku sambil mendorong kepala gadis itu menjauhkannya dariku. Ketika aku tengah melakukannya, seseorang berdiri di hadapanku, menghalangi jalan kami berdua. Orang itu berhasil membuatku berhenti bergerak, sehingga Mila pun turut mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke depan. Bersama-sama kami hanya bisa ternganga melihat keberadaan orang itu di hadapan kami, walaupun dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

"Kenapa… "

"Si DJ!" Mila berseru sambil menunjuknya. "K-kok..."

"Ibu-ibu cerewet?" Ia bertanya sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"A… itu…"

Ia menganggukkan kepala, namun tak menungguku untuk memberi alasan. Dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa ia berkata, "Ayo pulang! Kakakmu sudah menunggu!"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!" Aku berkata sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku. "Apa maksudmu dengan pulang? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!"

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu menghela napas saat mendengar jawabanku. Berbeda reaksinya dengan gadis di sebelahku yang menatapku dengan tatapan mencekam, menuntut penjelasan. Terlebih saat pemuda itu berkata, "Jadi kau lebih suka berurusan dengan penculik seperti kemarin? Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

"Lho!" Mila menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. "Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia nyaris diculik kemarin?"

Baik aku maupun pemuda itu tidak menggubris perkataan Mila. Seperti biasanya, bila menghadapi pemuda satu ini, aku malah melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dan berkata, "Tetap saja itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, memangnya aku memintamu untuk menjemputku?"

"Perlu kuingatkan tidak, kalau kemarin pun aku yang harus menyelamatkanmu?" Ia balas bertanya sehingga membuat Mila ternganga. Sial! Sia-sia saja kebohongan yang susah payah kususun agar Mila tidak terus bertanya-tanya. Pemuda ini memang tahu caranya membuatku jengkel. "Sekarang, kau mau naik dan duduk tenang di motor atau aku harus menyeretmu pulang dengan berjalan kaki?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak memintamu untuk menjemput…"

"Apa perlu kusampaikan pada Katsuki-san saja supaya ia yang menjemputmu?" Ia balas bertanya padaku sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya. "Baiklah, kalau kau lebih suka Katsuki-san yang menjemputmu sepulang seko…"

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya, tanganku sudah bergerak untuk meraih handphone yang ada di tangannya. Namun dengan sigapnya, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan, membuatku tidak berhasil merebut handphonenya. Bahkan dengan tangannya yang satu lagi, pemuda itu memakaikan helm begitu saja di kepalaku. Lalu dengan nada datar ia pun berkata, "Ayo!"

"Aku tidak pernah bilang mau dijemput!"

Ia menekan tombol handphonenya dan langsung menempelkan di telinga. Melihatnya, aku langsung bergerak dan mencoba merebutnya kembali. Sialnya, pemuda itu menaruh satu tangannya di dahiku, menahanku di tempat sementara ia sendiri fokus untuk mendengarkan suara di handphonenya. Alisnya pun terangkat saat ia berkata, "Ah, Katsuki-san! Maaf mengganggumu."

"Tidak! Jangan Yuuri!"

"Apa kau mau menjemput Yura sendiri? Dia sedikit keras kepala kalau aku yang menjemputnya?" Ia terdiam sebentar sementara aku terus bergerak-gerak. Kemudian alisnya terangkat dan berkata, "Oh, kau akan segera datang?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ikut! Aku ikut denganmu!"

Mendengar jawabanku, pemuda itu langsung menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan memperlihatkan layarnya yang gelap. Melihatnya aku pun hanya bisa ternganga dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Namun si pemuda yang ditatap hanya berkata, "Aku lupa, aku belum bertukar nomor ponsel dengan Katsuki-san!"

"Kau!"

"Jadi…," ucapnya sambil menantangku, "naik atau terpaksa kulaporkan pada Katsuki-san?"

Sembari mendecak sebal, terpaksa aku mengikutinya menuju ke tempat kendaraannya diparkir. Aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan singkat pada Mila yang masih ternganga dan langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Begitu kami tiba di tempat parkir, pemuda itu menjalankan motornya terlebih dahulu sebelum menaiki motornya. Ketika kukira motor akan segera berjalan, pemuda itu malah berbalik menatapku terlebih dulu.

"Apa?" balasku sambil menatapnya sinis.

Seperti biasa, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alisnya mendengar jawaban sinisku. Bahkan ia menggerakkan tangan dengan santai ke arahku untuk mengencangkan kaitan pada helm. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan tangannya tentu saja, namun pemuda itu sudah menariknya terlebih dulu. Tanpa menungguku bicara, pemuda itu kembali membalikkan badan dan menjalankan motornya. "Pegangan yang erat."

Mendengar perintahnya, aku tergoda untuk mengabaikan. Sayangnya, keselamatan adalah prioritas utamaku, sehingga kali ini aku pun memilih untuk patuh. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk mencengkeram ujung jaket kulit yang selalu ia kenakan dan menunggu hingga motor bergerak. Hanya saja, walaupun mesin sudah berderum, entah mengapa motornya hanya diam saja di tempat.

Menyadari hal itu, aku pun berkata padanya, "Hei! Kenapa tidak jalan? Motormu rusak?"

Sekali ini ia menghela napas, kuhitung sudah dua kali ia melakukannya di depanku. Apalagi yang membuatnya lelah kali ini?

"Sudah kukatakan untuk pegangan yang benar," ujarnya sembari mengambil tanganku yang memegangi ujung jaketnya dan menariknya sehingga keseimbanganku goyah dan menubruknya. Bahkan sebelum aku sempat protes, pemuda itu sudah melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya sendiri dan berkata, "Baiklah! Pegangan yang erat!"

"A…"

Pemuda sialan itu tidak membiarkanku protes, lagi. Dengan sengaja, ia menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan yang membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakanku yang memintanya untuk menurunkanku dibanding membawaku mengebut dengan motornya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku saat membiarkannya mengantarku tadi pagi, kalau tahu bahwa caranya membawa motor begini berbahaya.

Kurang lebih lima belas menit berlalu sejak kendaraan super cepat itu diaktifkan. Lima belas menit lamanya aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar pada punggungnya. Begitu kurasakan hembusan angin sudah tidak lagi menerpaku, aku pun membuka mata perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tidak mau turun?"

Sontak aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat bahwa pemuda itu telah membuka helmnya. Melihatnya membuka helm, aku pun mengikutinya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan kaitan pada helm yang kukenakan. Namun karena tidak terbiasa, aku pun membiarkan pemuda itu untuk membantuku melepaskannya.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

Pemuda itu turun dari motornya, sehingga aku pun ikut melompat turun dan mengikutinya. Kepalaku bergerak ke kanan, kiri, berusaha menerka ke mana ia membawaku. Ketika memasuki sebuah tempat di mana pintunya terbuka secara otomatis, tumpukan barang kebutuhan sehari-hari dijejerkan rapi di sebuah rak, juga seorang pemuda yang sudah membawa troli belanjaan, sadarlah aku di mana kami berada sekarang.

"Kenapa kita ke supermarket?" Aku bertanya sambil mengikutinya yang tengah mendorong troli.

"Kakakmu membutuhkan beras," jawabnya sambil mendorong troli dan menggerakkan kepalanya untuk mencari barang yang dimaksud.

"Yuuri butuh beras?" Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya. "Untuk apa? Ia mau memasak? Memangnya di apartemenmu ada _rice cooker_?"

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum memutar kembali trolinya menuju ke bagian elektronik yang baru saja kami lewati. Di sana ia mengambil salah satu _rice cooker_ terdepan yang ditemukannya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam troli. Melihatnya, aku pun hanya bisa ternganga sebelum berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Sekarang buat apa _rice cooker_? Apa Yuuri juga meminta _rice cooker_?"

"Kakakmu tidak bisa memasak kalau tidak ada _rice cooker_ ," jawabnya santai, "kau yang bilang."

"Memang, tapi buat apa Yuuri meminta nasi?" Aku bertanya sembari mengikutinya berjalan dan mendorong troli. "Lagipula memangnya kau bisa membawa _rice cooker_ di motor?"

"Pasti bisa," jawabnya santai sambil berjalan dan berhenti di bagian beras. Tangannya sudah hendak mengarah ke karung beras yang paling besar sebelum aku menghentikannya. Melihatku, ia hanya mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya, meminta jawaban.

Berusaha mencari alasan, aku pun berkata, "Yang, yang ini tidak enak. Yuuri tidak suka yang ini. Yang… yang lain saja."

"Begitu?" Ia berkata sembari menatapku. "Jadi yang mana yang kakakmu suka?"

"Y-yang…," kugerakkan kepalaku, mencari-cari beras yang paling sedikit dan paling ringan juga mudah dibawa sebelum menunjuknya. "Itu! Itu saja."

Pemuda itu mengambilkan beras dalam plastik yang hanya berukuran satu kilo. Ia menatapnya, kemudian memasukkan beberapa plastik lain yang sama hingga membuatku harus menghentikannya. Aku segera mendorongnya beserta trolinya sebelum ia memasukkan lebih banyak lagi. Apa ia tidak memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa semua barang ini di dalam motornya?

"Kopi," ujarnya sambil berbelok di bagian kopi dan membeli biji kopi yang terlihat paling mahal. Setelahnya ia berbelok ke bagian teh dan mengambil kotak teh mewah yang baru sekali ini kulihat. Ia memasukkannya sembari berkata, "Teh."

Melihatnya seperti tengah membeli barang untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, aku pun akhirnya menginterupsi dengan berkata, "Sebenarnya untuk apa kita membeli semua barang-barang ini? Memangnya di apartemenmu tidak ada beras, teh dan kopi juga _rice cooker_?"

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil mendorong troli dan berhenti di bagian peralatan memasak, "aku tidak pernah memasak."

Aku mengerutkan dahi, "Jadi sekarang kau berencana memasak?"

"Tidak," lagi-lagi ia menjawab, "untuk Katsuki-san."

"Yuuri?' Aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Mana mungkin Yuuri meminta ini semua? Aku sudah bilang padanya untuk tidak tinggal dalam waktu yang lama. Begitu sudah mulai tenang, kami akan segera pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Aku mengulang pertanyaannya. "Ya sudah jelas 'kan? Yuuri dan aku tidak suka menumpang tinggal pada orang yang tak dikenal, terutama seorang pembunuh seperti…"

"Maksudku," ujarnya sambil meletakkan kembali panci yang tengah dipegangnya dan menoleh padaku, "kenapa kau yang memutuskan, Yura?"

"Apa?"

"Yang menyelamatkan kakakmu, juga yang membuatnya memintaku untuk melindungimu itu Viktor," ujarnya sambil mendorong kembali trolinya. "Viktorlah yang akan memutuskan berapa lama kalian akan tinggal, bukan kau."

Aku ternganga saat mendengar ucapannya. Viktor? Viktor yang berhak memutuskan? Kenapa jadi Viktor? Sejak kapan aku dan Yuuri patuh pada Viktor?

"Kenapa aku harus menurut padanya?" Aku menghentikan langkahku dan seperti biasa, aku melipat kedua tanganku, bersiap untuk protes. "Aku tidak punya kesepakatan untuk mematuhi Viktor seperti keluargamu."

Ia mengangkat alisnya sebelum menjawab, "Memang tidak."

"Kan? Makanya sudah kubilang, aku dan Yuuri tidak akan tunduk pada…"

"Tapi kau dan kakakmu sudah terlibat," ujarnya sambil mendorong kembali trolinya dan melewatiku, "dan sekalinya terlibat, kau tidak bisa melarikan diri. Pilihanmu hanya tunduk padanya atau menunggu orang lain menundukkanmu."

"Apa maksud…"

"Berita tentang Viktor Nikiforov yang menghancurkan bar JJ sudah tersebar," ujarnya sambil berjalan santai ke area minuman, "tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya media massa menyebarkan berita bahwa aku dan kakakmu pun terlibat dalam penghancuran bar itu."

"Lalu…?"

"Lalu," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, "pada saat itu kau jelas mengetahui konsekuensinya apabila kakakmu tidak berada dalam perlindungan Viktor. Kau mau seperti itu?"

"I-itu…"

"Akui saja bahwa kalian berdua tidak punya kesempatan bila harus berhadapan dengan petinggi keluarga Nikiforov seorang diri," ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan, meninggalkanku di belakang. "Lagipula, seharusnya kau bersikap cerdik dan memanfaatkannya selama kakakmu masih menarik perhatian Viktor. Bukannya bersikap memberontak seperti ini, Yura!"

"Memanfaatkan pembunuh yang telah menghancurkan tempat tinggalku dan Yuuri?" Aku bertanya padanya sembari tersenyum sinis. " _Yeah_! Terima kasih sarannya. Saran yang cerdik."

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau hanya tidak tahu, Yura."

"Kau juga tidak tahu apa-apa!" Aku membalasna dengan sengit. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya hidupku dan Yuuri karena perbuatan orang itu. Jangan seenaknya menasehati seolah kau tahu segalanya!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Ia terus mendorong troli sementara aku berjalan lambat di sampingnya. Kami berdua tidak mengatakan apa-apa, paling tidak hingga pemuda ini menaruh satu tangannya di kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambutku dan berkata, "Kau benar, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Maaf!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar permintaan maafnya. Namun, bukannya bersikap manis seperti yang disarankan Mila, aku malah menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari kepalaku dan mendengus. Dengan langkah besar-besar, aku meninggalkan pemuda itu, mendahuluinya ke kasir. Sembari berjalan, aku melipat tanganku dan menatap ke arah lain, enggan meneruskan pembicaraanku dengannya.

Di belakangku, pemuda itu mendorong trolinya dalam diam. Ia mengikutiku mengantri di kasir yang paling dekat yang dapat kutuju dan menunggu hingga tiba giliran barang kami dihitung. Aku membiarkan pemuda itu mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya sementara kasir menghitung biaya yang harus ia keluarkan. Lama berselang hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan dompet dan hendak menyerahkan sebuah kartu sebelum membayar.

Tepat ketika kasir hendak menerima kartunya dan memproses pembelanjaan, jaringan listrik di supermarket tiba-tiba padam, membuat seluruh perangkat dan lampu-lampu mati seluruhnya. Kepalaku langsung terangkat saat melihat ruangan yang gelap gulita dan alisku langsung berkerut. Benakku pun bertanya-tanya, apakah di supermarket ini tidak ada generator yang akan menggantikan bila listrik diputus?

Orang-orang di sekitarku mulai panik, beberapa petugas pun berdatangan karena listrik mati. Mereka berusaha membuka pintu otomatis yang tidak bisa terbuka karena aliran listriknya padam. Beberapa mencoba memutar tombol secara manual, berharap bahwa pintu akan terbuka. Namun pintu tetap tertutup rapat seperti sebelumnya.

Kasir yang ada di hadapan kami meminta maaf untuk keributan tersebut dan mencoba menekan-nekan tombol di monitornya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa tidak ada gunanya ia melakukannya karena aliran listriknya yang bermasalah, namun kubiarkan saja karena bukan urusanku. Sementara itu, aku malah menggerakkan kepalaku dan menatap sekeliling.

Lampu yang padam bukan hal yang aneh bagiku, di apartemenku sebelumnya mati lampu sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah karena kami selalu telat membayar listrik. Hanya saja, aku yakin bahwa listrik di supermarket tidak pernah diputus karena pembayarannya tidak akan terlambat. Makanya, aneh sekali kalau lampunya tiba-tiba padam hingga pintunya tidak bisa dibuka, kecuali…

"Kau tidak punya Nyctophobia 'kan, Yura?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan pemuda yang tadi meminta maaf itu kembali mengajakku bicara. Kukira sikap diamku sudah cukup untuk menjadi pertanda bahwa aku tidak ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Pemuda ini tidak peka untuk mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Jadi alih-alih menjawab dengan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', aku malah berkata, "Apa urusannya denganmu?"

Ia menghela napas untuk ketiga kalinya, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Apakah semua harus ada urusannya denganku baru kau mau menjawab?"

"Aku menjawab atau tidak itu hakku." Aku balas menjawab dengan ketus. "Bukan urusanmu, Tuan Otabek Altin."

"Begini," ujarnya sambil menghadapkan wajahnya padaku, "aku ingin mengatakan bahwa kalau kau memang mengidap 'Nyctophobia', aku terpaksa memukulmu sampai pingsan untuk membawamu keluar."

"Kau… apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak mengidap 'Nyctophobia'," lanjutnya lagi sambil menggerakkan jemarinya menuju ke belakang, "berarti kita bisa meninggalkan semua barang-barang ini, ikut denganku ke motor dan tidak bertanya apa pun hingga kita tiba di apartemen."

Dahiku berkerut saat mendengar ucapannya, lalu berkata, "Kalau kukatakan aku tidak mau ikut denganmu atau dipukul sampai pingsan, bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu, kau memilih opsi terburuk dari semua opsi yang kuberikan," ujarnya sambil mengangkat alis.

"Opsi terburuk?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya di hadapanku. "Selamat! Kau dan aku akan melawan petinggi keluarga Nikiforov sebelum pulang ke rumah."

"Hah?"

Tepat saat aku bertanya, dari arah pintu yang tidak bisa terbuka itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang memecahkan pintu tersebut. Suara itu membuat para petugas keamanan berlarian menghampiri atau mengevakuasi korban yang terluka. Sayangnya, sebelum mereka melakukannya, suara tembakan menghalangi mereka bertindak dan membuat mereka jatuh tersungkur.

Bahkan setelah bunyi tembakan itu, aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Di tengah keheningan yang mencekam itu, orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan tenangnya berkata, "Aku mencari seseorang dari Altin Family! Apa ada di antara kalian yang mengenalnya?"

"Tuh!" Pemuda yang berdiri di sampingku menunjuk ke arah sumber suara dan berkata, "Itu pilihanmu."

"Pilihan apa?"

"Melawannya?" Si pemuda yang dicari-cari menunjuk sosok yang tengah berjalan mendekati kami. "Si petinggi yang hobi mematikan aliran listrik setiap kali beraksi."

Lagi-lagi dahiku berkerut setelah mendengar ucapannya. Petinggi yang hobi mematikan aliran listrik? Memangnya apa urusannya aliran listrik dengan aksinya? Apakah ia harus sedemikian merusak satu gedung hanya untuk mempersiapkan kemunculannya? Sungguh eksentrik sekali. Aku sangat penasaran dengan petinggi yang dikatakannya ini.

Di tengah ruangan yang temaram karena pencahayaannya diputus, aku dapat melihat sosok pemuda berambut pendek dengan tatanan spike mendekat ke arah kami beserta beberapa orang pria berjas yang membawa senapan membuatku ternganga. Melihatnya, aku pun menggerakkan jemariku dan tanpa sadar memegangi ujung jaket kulit si pemuda tanpa ekspresi. Lalu aku berkata, "Ini… jangan bilang ini…"

"Lawanmu?" Ia bertanya untuk menyelesaikan ucapanku. "Memang."

"L-lawanku?" Aku balas memekik. "Kenapa ini jadi lawanku?"

Ia menoleh padaku, "Kau yang bilang, tidak mau dipukul atau pun lari, jadi kupikir kau memilih untuk melawannya."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau melawan!" Aku menggerakkan tangan sambil menunjuk pemuda yang berjalan mendekat pada kami. "Bisa saja 'kan aku memilih untuk melarikan diri atau apa?"

"Boleh kuingatkan kalau sebelumnya kau menolak opsi tersebut?" Ia bertanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kecuali kau mau membatalkannya dan…"

"Opsi kedua, opsi kedua," jawabku sambil menarik-narik jaket kulit yang ia kenakan, "lari, lari saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku menang kalau lawanku orang seperti itu dengan senjatanya."

Kali ini pemuda itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku setuju soal itu."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Kutemukan juga, kau!" Si pemuda berambut pendek berkata sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Otabek Altin!"

Pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya saat menatapku sebelum bersama-sama mengarahkan pandangan pada sang petinggi. Ekspresinya tetap sedatar biasanya, walaupun yang ia tatap adalah salah satu dari petinggi keluarga Nikiforov yang membawa sejumlah bawahan bersenjata di belakangnya. Entah bagaimana ia tetap dapat mempertahankan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu sekalipun di hadapannya… Ah sudahlah! Kenapa aku mengulang-ulang lagi situasinya?

"Georgi Popovich," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. "Kau ada urusan denganku?"

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu denganmu," jawab pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "dan selamat tinggal!"

Senapan diarahkan, membuatku menatap ngeri sembari bersembunyi di belakang punggung pemuda itu. Lalu aku berkata padanya, "Katakan padaku kalau jaket yang kau pakai ini adalah rompi anti peluru buatan terbaik, yang sanggup mementalkan semua peluru!"

"Nah," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "sayangnya jaketku hanya jaket kulit biasa yang kubeli di pasar Kazakhtan."

"Pasar gelap?" Aku bertanya penuh harap. "Pasar yang menjual senjata dan perbekalan amunisi 'kan?"

"Pasar yang menjual buah-buahan dan daging segar di pagi hari," jawabnya santai. "Aku membelinya dengan harga diskon."

"Aku tidak mau bercanda di saat seperti ini, Otabek Altin." Aku mendesis padanya, berharap itu cukup untuk memperingatkan bahwa situasi kami saat ini tidak memberi celah untuk sebuah candaan.

Kepalanya bergerak, "Aku juga tidak sedang bercanda."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu menghadapi itu?" Aku menunjuk pria-pria bersenjata. "Kau pasti pernah menghadapi situasi ini 'kan? Kau pasti…"

Sebuah tembakan yang nyaris saja mengenai kepala pemuda itu berhasil menghentikan ucapanku. Herannya, pemuda itu hanya bergerak sedikit, seolah hal itu bukan masalah baginya. Melihatnya sanggup mengelak dari tembakan seperti itu membuat harapanku sedikit meningkat. Sayangnya harapan yang kulambungkan langsung mengempis begitu saja ketika mendengar ia berkata, "Wah, itu cukup mengagetkan!"

"Ng?"

"Sepertinya gawat!" Ia berkata sambil menatapku dengan serius, "Bagaimana kalau kita lari saja?"

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _Holla all! Sayang sekali actionnya nggak banyak, T_T semoga bisa munculin lebih banyak di next next next next chapter :p_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: ah! Lamaran? Bisa juga! Bisa juga! Viktor emang bikin berfantasi macem-macem sih ya? :P ane juga mulai berfantasi ria_

 _LOL, chapter ini memang Yura, tapi sepertinya mereka konyol seperti biasa, bikin demen ngeliatnya, semoga kamu juga suka yang ini yak? :D_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: sama dengan Fujocchi, here's Yura pov, dan mereka bertengkar dengan konyol, walaupun saya suka momen mereka adu mulut, refresh XD, makanya saya nggak mau mereka buru-buru jadi XD_

 _Semoga kamu demen yak XD_

 _ **Test**_ _: iyakk XD Vitya bikin penasaran, makanya kita ungkapinnya sedikit demi sedikit ya? *alesan sebenernya, author sendiri belum kepikiran kenapa :P_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Tenang! Tenang! AAAAAA, saya mengerti perasaan kamu, Vitya bisa begitu ke Yuuri itu sesuatu memang XD *ikut jerit-jerit_

 _Tenang, sekarang kita ikut jerit-jerit bareng Yura dan Otabek XD_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: Wohoo! Senang sekali kamu mengerti stage yang aku siapin buat mereka XD semoga kamu menikmati dan… soal request kamu… aku sendiri belum tahu :") semoga seiring waktu bakal terjawab :P_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: Hai Hiro! JJ juga aku belum tahu ke mana XD mari kita doakan semoga dia muncul di suatu tempat dan waktu :p_

 _Ehem, victuuri mungkin… mungkinnn canon, sementara Otario juga… mungkin… canon, tapi sementara ini aku menikmati progress mereka :D_

 _Nggak mau terlalu cepet canon karena prosesnya sebelum canon jauh lebih menarik dibanding seudah XD_

 _Dan request kamu saya tampungg XD mari kita doakan semoga ke depannya banyak adegan Victuuri XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	12. Act 12

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Continue the game**

Aku bergidik saat angin malam yang begitu dingin menerpaku. Di bawah balutan _sweater_ rajut yang kukenakan, aku menangkupkan kedua tangan, berusaha meredakan gemetar di tubuhku. Begitu dingin hingga aku harus menggigil di bawahnya sekalipun sudah berusaha mengatasinya dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tanganku.

Biarpun begitu, aku enggan untuk masuk ke dalam. Terbiasa pulang dini hari membuatku lebih tahan terhadap udara dingin dibandingkan orang biasa. Karena itu, bukannya masuk dan duduk di sofa yang hangat, aku malah membiarkan diriku bersandar pada raling balkon, memandangi jalanan sembari menikmati udaranya. Aku terus melakukannya sembari membiarkan pikiranku berkelana membayangkan peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi siang tadi.

 _"_ _Pokoknya, ini terakhir kalinya kau menjemputku! Aku sudah kapok."_

 _Suara nyaring Yura siang itu membuatku menoleh ke pintu masuk yang berada di samping ruang tamu. Bersamanya, aku turut mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang menjawabnya dengan suara datar walaupun tak berhasil kutangkap perkataannya. Pembicaraan keduanya menarik perhatianku, sehingga aku pun meninggalkan majalah yang tengah kubuka dan bergegas menuju ke pintu. Kuturunkan gagang pintunya sembari menarik pintu agar terbuka. Begitu aku melakukannya, kedua orang yang kukenal itu berdiri di depan pintu sembari menatapku bingung._

 _"_ _Yuuri!" Si gadis berambut pirang sedikit membelalakan matanya saat melihatku membukakan pintu untuknya. Secara refleks, gadis itu bergerak menyembunyikan tangan kirinya di belakang punggung dan memosisikan dirinya sendiri di belakang pemuda itu. Melihatnya sedikit membuat alisku berkerut, namun segera melupakannya ketika ia berkata, "Kau sudah baikan?"_

 _Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku mengamati kondisi Yura terlebih dulu sembari mengerutkan dahi. Rambutnya yang pirang sebahu sedikit berantakan kala itu, namun sisanya tampak normal bagiku. Namun untuk lebih meyakikan diriku sendiri, aku pun berjalan mendekat padanya._

 _Menyadari hal ini, pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya pun bergeser, berusaha memberikanku jalan. Herannya, adikku malah ikut bergerak menyingkir bersamanya. Melihatnya membuatku mengangkat alis dan otomatis menerbitkan kecurigaanku sehingga aku pun berkata, "Yura?"_

 _Sebelum aku dapat menginterogasinya, pemuda yang ada di sampingnya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melewatiku. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu, bar, dan berbelok ke kanan, ke kamar yang terletak di ujung. Aku dan Yura mengikuti di belakangnya dan masih berdiri di dekat pintu ketika pemuda itu kembali ke ruang makan. Sembari menunjuk ruangan yang baru saja ia datangi pemuda itu berkata, "Ke mana Viktor?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Untuk memperjelas maksudku, aku pun berkata, "Ia pergi keluar dengan pakaian rapi."_

 _"_ _Apa ia mengatakan tujuannya?"_

 _Kembali kugelengkan kepalaku dan tanggapan yang kuterima adalah, "Begitu ya?"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, si pemuda berambut hitam hanya menyentuhkan tangannya ke kepala dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah pintu yang terletak di antara ruang makan dan dapur. Begitu ia pergi, perhatianku pun kembali beralih pada Yura. Mataku menyelidiki tangan kirinya terlebih dulu, namun karena ia terus menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, aku pun menghalangi jalannya menutut penjelasan._

 _"_ _Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _Tanganmu," ujarku sambil menunjuk tangan kiri yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya. "Ada apa dengan tangan kirimu?"_

 _"_ _B-bukan, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya sembari melindungi tangannya dengan protektif. "Kau ini aneh, Yuuri."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu tunjukkan padaku!"_

 _"_ _Hah? Kenapa aku harus menunjukkannya?" Gadis itu menatapku dengan marah sekarang. "Kenapa kau jadi ingin tahu segalanya, Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya ingin melihatnya," jawabku dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada gadis berambut pirang yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter dariku. "Tidak masalah 'kan? Kau tinggal menunjukkannya, apa sulitnya? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada tanganmu hingga kau tidak berani menunjukkan padaku?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak ada masalah dengan tanganku, aku…"_

 _Sebelum Yura dapat berkata-kata, pemuda yang tadinya kukira tengah bersembunyi di kamarnya itu tahu-tahu muncul di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu menarik tangan kiri Yura, membuat gadis itu terperangah dan menunjukkan apa yang ingin kuketahui. Aku pun tak menyia-nyiakan upayanya dengan memegangi tangan Yura sebelum gadis itu dapat menariknya kembali. Sayangnya apa yang kulihat tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik._

 _"_ _Yuuri, ini tidak separah kelihatannya." Adik perempuanku itu kembali berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."_

 _Di tangannya, terdapat luka sayatan sepanjang lima belas senti dari siku hingga ke pergelangan tangan. Lukanya pun belum mengering sepenuhnya dan meneteskan darah hingga mengotori kemeja putih seragamnya. Melihatnya, aku pun segera melepaskan tangan dan bergegas mencari kotak perlengkapan yang dapat kutemukan._

 _"_ _Obat," ucapku sembari berjalan menuju ke dapur dan membuka-buka kabinet, "obat."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau malah mencari di dapur, Katsuki-san?" tanya pemuda yang tak banyak bicara sembari berjalan melewati kami. Pemuda itu pun menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke kabinet di dekat televisi dan menggeser panel paling atas. Tangannya pun meraih ke dalam isi kabinet dan mengeluarkan sekotak peralatan obat untuk diserahkan padaku._

 _Begitu kotak obat-obatan telah berada di tanganku, aku pun menatap Yura yang masih mematung di tempat sembari memegangi lengannya. Melihatnya hanya diam seperti itu, membuatku menghela napas dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa. Aku bergeser sedikit ketika ia duduk dan menarik tangannya untuk kuletakkan di atas pahaku. Sembari menggunakan kapas untuk membersihkan luka, aku pun kembali berkata, "Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"_

 _Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap ke arah lain, sehingga membuatku harus menyentuhkan obat padanya, membuatnya mengaduh keras. "Sakit, Yuuri! Kau tidak bisa pelan-pelan apa?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa bisa sampai terluka seperti ini?" Kuulang kembali pertanyaanku yang belum dijawab olehnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, aku akan bertanya pada Altin-san. Ia pasti mau menjawab."_

 _"_ _Kenapa harus bertanya padanya?" tanya Yura sembari meringis karena menahan sakit. "Yuuri, sakit tahu! Kau tidak berbakat mengobati orang."_

 _Mendengarnya mengomel, bukannya menghentikan perbuatanku, aku malah kembali berkata, "Kalau begitu katakan padaku, lukamu ini kenapa? Menjawab seperti itu apa susahnya, Yura?"_

 _Dapat dipastikan Yura akan semakin kesal mendengar pertanyaan berulang yang diajukan padanya. Dpaat dipastikan pula bahwa ia takkan menjawab pertanyaanku dan memilih untuk berkata,"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu ini dan itu? Aku…"_

 _Untungnya kali ini pemuda yang berambut hitam berbaik hati untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan sekaleng minuman di tangan dan sambil bersandar pada kabinet televisi, pemuda itu berkata, "Tangannya teriris oleh pisau yang seharusnya mengenaiku. Apa jawaban itu cukup, Katsuki-san?"_

 _Kepalaku bergerak menatap pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kuberikan pandangan menyelidik selama beberapa saat padanya, sebelum perhatianku kembali pada luka di tangan Yura. "Kenapa seseorang hendak menusukmu, Altin-san?"_

 _Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Mungkin seseorang sudah menyebarluaskan keterlibatanku dengan berita penyerangan JJ?"_

 _Tanganku berhenti bergerak dan aku mengangkat kepala, menatap pemuda itu. "Karena JJ?"_

 _Satu-satunya informanku itu menenggak lebih dulu kaleng minumannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dengan santai. Ekspresinya tidak berubah sekalipun seseorang baru saja hendak menusuknya. Berbeda denganku yang langsung gemetar begitu mendengar informasi yang baru saja ia sampaikan._

 _Seseorang hendak menusuknya karena berita penyerangan bar JJ sudah tersebar luas. Penyerangan itu rupanya sudah memancing beberapa pihak untuk bergerak. Kalau begini, bukannya meloloskan diri, aku malah terlibat semakin jauh, Kupikir urusanku dengan JJ sudah selesai saat bar itu dihancurkan. Aku seringkali lupa bahwa masih ada konsekuensi yang harus kuhadapi ketika aku membiarkan Viktor Nikiforov ikut campur dalam masalahku._

 _"_ _Aku sudah bilang 'kan?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata sembari mengangkat bahu, "Hanya masalah waktu hingga petinggi mengetahui akar masalah tersebut. Kali ini kita sudah membuktikannya."_

 _"_ _Jadi ini ulah petinggi?" Aku bertanya sambil menatap si pemuda berambut hitam. "Kalian berurusan dengan salah seorang petinggi?"_

 _Si pemuda berambut hitam tidak menjawab. Ia menenggak minumannya sementara pandangannya beralih dariku. Gadis yang ada di sampingku lah yang menanggapi suaraku yang sudah semakin meninggi dan ia berkata, "Jangan histeris begitu, Yuuri! Ini tidak separah kedengarannya."_

 _"_ _Seorang petinggi menyerang kalian dan kau bilang ini tidak parah?" Aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada Yura. "Kalian bisa saja mati karena berhadapan dengan mereka!"_

 _"_ _Oh memang!" Pemuda yang tadi mengalihkan pandangan kini menunjukku dan kembali berkata, "Kami memang nyaris terbunuh karena Georgi membawa serta bawahannya dan semuanya bersenjata."_

 _"_ _Senjata? Kalian melawan orang-orang bersenjata?"_

 _"_ _Kurang lebih empat puluh orang," jawab si pemuda berambut htiam sembari memutar bola matanya, berusaha mengingat. "Atau lima puluh? Entahlah! Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan tadi."_

 _"_ _Lima puluh orang bersenjata? Kalian melawan lima puluh orang…"_

 _"_ _Ralat," ujar pemuda itu menginterupsi ucapanku, "kami melarikan diri. Ya?"_

 _"_ _Jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Gadis di sampingku itu akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia menatapku, memegangi kedua tanganku dan berkata, "Dengar Yuuri, ini tidak separah keadaannya. Pemuda satu itu hanya melebih-lebihkan untuk membuatmu khawatir!"_

 _"_ _Melebih-lebihkan?" Ia bertanya sambil mengangkat satu alis. "Bukannya kau yang bilang bahwa jantungmu nyaris copot karena melihat peluru berdesing melewati kepalamu beberapa kali?"_

 _"_ _Kau bisa diam tidak?" Yura berdesis dan menatap pemuda satu itu dengan galak. Namun ia tidak menunggu pemuda itu menjawab dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. "Yuuri, dengar! Ini tidak seperti itu. Kami diincar betul, tapi tidak separah itu. Tidak ada peluru berdesing, tentu saja. Coba saja kau pikir, apa mungkin aku bisa menang kalau lawanku lima puluh orang bersenjata dan hanya lolos dengan luka sayatan di tangan?"_

 _"_ _Memang tidak."_

 _"_ _Diam kau!" Yura langsung berkata pada pemuda itu dan segera mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya padaku, "Yuuri…"_

 _Aku menatap Yura selama beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan logika yang baru dijelaskan padanya. Mungkin ia benar. Mungkin Altin-san hanya berusaha melebih-lebihkan saja. Tidak mungkin Yura bisa lolos begitu saja kalau lawannya lima puluh orang bersenjata dan hanya meninggalkan luka sayatan di tangan. Kalau lawannya seperti itu, mereka bisa saja pulang dengan luka tembak. Mereka bisa saja pulang dengan berlumuran darah karena ditembak, mereka bisa saja kehabisan darah, mereka bisa saja mati di tempat saat itu, bisa saja…_

 _"_ _Aduh!" Yura meringis ketika obat yang kuoleskan tumpah ke tangannya. Buru-buru meminta maaf, aku pun mencoba mengambil kapas dan mengusap-usap lukanya. Namun tanganku yang gemetar tidak membuatnya lebih baik. Melihat hal ini, si pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi dibentak pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil alih pekerjaanku hingga membuat Yura berkata, "Hei!"_

 _"_ _Diam sebentar!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil mengoleskan dengan hati-hati obatnya. "Tidak akan terasa sakit kalau kau diam saja."_

 _"_ _Mau diam saja juga tetap saja sakit, memangnya kau tidak pernah terluka apa?"_

 _"_ _Pernah," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengobati tangan Yura, "terlalu sering hingga sudah sangat terbiasa."_

 _Yura dan aku langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatap pemuda itu. Namun pemuda yang ditatap sepertinya tidak menyadari pandangan kami. Ia tetap saja mengobati luka di tangan Yura dengan santai, sementara kami mengamatinya. Melihatnya begitu santai, justru semakin membuatku bertanya-tanya, kehidupan seperti apa yang sebelumnya pemuda ini jalani?_

 _Selesai membubuhkan obat, pemuda itu mengambil perban dari tempatnya dan melilitkannya dengan hati-hati ke tangan Yura. Ketika ia melakukannya, aku pun mulai mengamati lengannya sendiri dan baru menyadari bekas-bekas luka yang tidak tertutupi oleh bajunya. Berhubung ia tidak mengenakan jaket kulit yang biasa ia pakai, bekas-bekas luka itu pun muncul dan menarik perhatianku._

 _"_ _Altin-san, apa maksudmu kau terbiasa karena… mengikuti Viktor?"_

 _Pemuda itu hanya bergeming selama beberapa saat. Tangannya yang tengah melilit perban pun sampai berhenti di tempat karena mendengar pertanyaanku. Ketika ia menoleh, mulutnya pun terbuka dan ia berkata, "Sepertinya kau salah paham karena melihat luka-luka di tanganku, Katsuki-san."_

 _"_ _A-ah, itu…"_

 _"_ _Viktor memang senang melakukan tindakan yang memancing bahaya seperti ini," ujarnya sambil melanjutkan lilitan perban di tangan Yura, "tapi bukan dia penyebab luka di tanganku."_

 _Perkataannya kembali memancing rasa ingin tahuku, namun sebelum aku dapat melakukannya Yura sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Sudahlah Yuuri! Dia memang sering sekali menyakiti diri sendiri, terlepas dari mengikuti Viktor atau tidak."_

 _"_ _Kedengarannya kau lebih memahamiku dibanding aku sendiri…"_

 _"_ _Hah?" Yura langsung mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya galak, "Siapa yang memahamimu?"_

 _"_ _Selesai!" Ia berkata sembari mengangkat tangannya setelah perban terikat dengan sempurna. Cara mengobati yang begitu rapi seolah ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Mungkin benar, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa terluka dan terlalu terbiasa untuk mengobatinya seorang diri._

 _Ketika pemuda itu hendak berlalu, aku pun kembali bertanya padanya, "Altin-san.."_

 _Ia menoleh padaku dan mengangkat alisnya, menuyatakan bahwa ia siap mendengarkan. Memahami maksudnya, aku pun kembali berkata, "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan itu… benar?"_

 _Otabek Altin mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ekspresi datar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya kini dialihkan padaku dan aku bisa mendengarnya berkata, "Dan apa untungnya bagiku dengan berbohong padamu?"_

 _"_ _Aku… tidak tahu," ucapku lambat sambil menundukkan kepala. "Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya, seorang petinggi menyerang kalian. Ini… ini terlalu cepat."_

 _"_ _Yuuri, kau tidak boleh percaya padanya!" Yura berkata sambil menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tanganku. "Tidak seperti itu kejadiannya. Itu.."_

 _Aku menepuk-nepuk tanganku di atas tangan Yura, "Aku tahu, Yura. Terima kasih karena tidak mau membuatku cemas."_

 _Mendengar ucapanku, Yura membelalakan matanya, namun tak mengatakan apa pun. Melihatnya, aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku pada pemuda yang masih berdiri di hadapan kami dan berkata, "Apa itu berarti… para petinggi sudah ada di Jepang, Altin-san?"_

 _Pertanyaanku membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Mungkin hanya Georgi seorang yang diutus. Mereka juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan keluarga inti mereka di Rusia dan beramai-ramai pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk memburu Viktor."_

 _"_ _Georgi ini…"_

 _"_ _Georgi Popovich," ulang pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara punggungnya bersandar pada kabinet. "Petinggi nomor dua di keluarga Nikiforov. Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan pada Yura, ia hobi mematikan lampu setiap kali beraksi."_

 _Fakta bahwa petinggi itu senang mematikan lampu membuatku bingung, namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Menanggapi ucapannya, aku malah berkata, "Petinggi nomor dua? Apa seperti JJ?"_

 _Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Jauh di atas JJ. Dia petinggi yang mendekati si nomor satu."_

 _"_ _Dan nomor satunya…"_

 _"_ _Viktor Nikiforov," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya. "Orang yang mereka buru."_

 _Mendengar itu, aku pun memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mendengar nama pemuda itu disebut seringkali mengusik ketenanganku. Begitu aku sudah menguasai diri, aku pun berkata, "Jadi, Viktorlah yang sebenarnya mereka incar? Tapi kenapa mereka menyerangmu juga?"_

 _"_ _Seperti yang kukatakan," ujar pemuda itu,"mereka sudah tahu keterlibatanku dengan Viktor Nikiforov, dan ini bukan berita bagus."_

 _Biarpun mengatakan hal tersebut, ekspresi pemuda itu masih tetap sama. Melihatnya, aku sampai mengerutkan dahi karena tidak menemukan emosi sedikit pun di wajahnya. Pastinya Yura juga berpendapat sama karena alisnya ikut berkerut melihat pemuda itu. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu mengatakan, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita segera pindah sebelum mereka sadar."_

 _Menyadari ada yang janggal dalam perkataannya, aku pun berkata, "Tunggu dulu, Altin-san! Kau tidak bermaksud mengikutsertakan kami, bukan?"_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Kami…," ucapku sambil menatap Yura yang anehnya tidak balas menatapku untuk menyatakan persetujuannya, "kami tidak berencana untuk tinggal bersama-sama dengan kalian. Kalau kalian mau pindah, kami akan segera mencari tempat tinggal dan…"_

 _"_ _Katsuki-san," pemuda itu memotong ucapanku sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan lebih detail, "harus berapa kali kuingatkan bahwa semua ini berawal darimu?"_

 _Tanganku bergerak-gerak gelisah saat mendengarnya. Lalu aku pun berkata, "Aku tahu! Aku penyebab Viktor Nikiforov sampai harus turun tangan sendiri untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku juga tahu bahwa sikapnya ini memancing perhatian seluruh keluarga Nikiforov. Aku sudah tahu itu."_

 _"_ _Kalau kau sudah tahu, lebih baik kau ikut dengan kami," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara yang sama datarnya. "Viktor memang sering melakukan hal-hal di luar kewajaran, tapi dia satu-satunya pilihan bila kau ingin keselamatan kalian terjamin."_

 _Aku menundukkan kepala saat mendengar ucapannya. "Apakah… tidak ada cara lain?"_

 _"_ _Jangan keras kepala, Katsuki-san!" Altin-san berkata sembari meninggalkan tempatnya bersandar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di hadapanku. "Dalam situasi seperti ini, sebaiknya kau manfaatkan saja bantuan yang bisa kau dapatkan. Tidak ada ruginya bagimu."_

 _Setelah mengatakannya, Otabek Altin berjalan melewatiku dan masuk ke ruangan yang ada di antara dapur dan meja makan. Ia menutup pintu, meninggalkanku berdua dengan adik perempuanku. Aku sendiri masih tetap menundukkan kepala, hingga Yura menghampiriku dan menyentuhkan tangannya, menggenggam tanganku._

 _"_ _Yuuri…"_

 _"_ _Ini… ini salahku, Yura," ujarku sembari menundukkan kepala sementara tanganku gemetar, "ini salahku! Seharusnya… seharusnya aku tidak menolongnya, kalau aku tidak menolongnya, kau tidak akan diserang. Kalau aku tidak menyelamatkannya, kau tidak perlu terlibat bahaya seperti tadi. Ini salahku. Ini salahku!"_

 _Melihatku terus menerus menyalahkan diriku sendiri, Yura malah menghela napas dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Gadis itu pun kembali membuka mulutnya dan berkata,"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyelamatkannya, Yuuri! Kau tidak mau mendengarkanku."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu," ujarku sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Aku… aku…"_

 _"_ _Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu kali ini," ujar gadis itu hingga membuatku mengangkat kepala, "kalau kau tidak menyelamatkannya, kita mungkin tidak akan selamat dari cengkeraman JJ. Mungkin kenaifanmu kadang cukup berguna, Yuuri."_

 _"_ _Tapi Yura…"_

 _"_ _Walaupun, aku tidak suka bergantung padanya," kata Yura sambil menggenggam tanganku. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain."_

 _"_ _Kita tidak akan bergantung padanya," ujarku sembari balas menggenggam tangan Yura. "Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal, aku berjanji. Aku akan membawa kita berdua keluar dari kesulitan ini. Kita tidak akan berurusan dengan keluarga Nikiforov lagi."_

 _"_ _Yuuri…"_

 _"_ _Maaf," ujarku pada Yura sembari menggenggam tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Yura! Gara-gara aku, ini semua gara-gara aku."_

 _"_ _Yuuri, sudahlah," kata Yura sambil mengguncang tanganku. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku mengerti."_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala sementara tanganku tetap menggenggam tangan Yura. Walaupun ia bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu minta maaf, tetap saja aku melakukannya. Aku sudah sangat bersalah padanya. Keputusanku lah yang menyebabkan adikku harus mengalami semua ini. Akulah yang membuat adikku tidak bisa bersekolah dengan wajar, bahkan harus diserang oleh seorang petinggi ketika ia pulang. Semua ini gara-gara aku menyelamatkan pemuda berambut kelabu itu._

 _Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, aku harus segera memikirkan sebuah cara untuk membebaskan kami dari situasi ini. Kalau mengandalkan pemuda itu terus menerus, kami akan terlibat lebih dalam dengan keluarga Nikiforov. Dan bila kami sudah terlibat lebih jauh, kami tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke kehidupan normal kami._

Ketika tengah memikirkan itu, suara di ruang tamu membuatku menggerakkan kepala dan tersadar dari lamunan. Mendengarnya, aku pun membalikkan tubuh untuk mencari sumber suara. Ketika aku melakukannya, aku pun hanya bisa menahan napas dan kembali berbalik. Walaupun tidak nyaman, aku tidak mau menoleh. Apalagi ketika pemuda berambut kelabu itu baru saja kembali dan tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Detik demi detik terasa begitu mencekam bagiku. Aku tidak berani menengok untuk memastikan ke mana pemuda itu akan pergi. Aku tetap bergeming, berharap pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiranku dan segera berlalu. Aku tidak mau bertegur sapa dengannya sekarang ini. Tidak di saat aku telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri keterlibatan kami dengan keluarga Nikiforov.

Sayangnya harapanku terpaksa kandas ketika mendengar suara berat yang berbisik di telingaku. "Tidak bisa tidur, Yuuri?"

Spontan aku langsung menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu itu berada tepat di belakangku dengan kedua tangan melingkari pinggang. Melihatnya berada begitu dekat membuat kelopak mataku melebar untuk sesaat sebelum aku memejamkan mata untuk menguasai diri. Ketika aku sudah lebih tenang, aku pun bergerak-gerak, berusaha melepaskan diri dan berkata, "A-ah, ya. Aku baru mau tidur."

Aku mencoba menjauh, namun pemuda itu malah memelukku semakin erat dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku, "Mm, tubuh Yuuri dingin sekali. Pasti karena Yuuri memakai _sweater_ yang tipis seperti ini."

"M-makanya aku mau kembali ke dalam," ujarku sembari berusaha melepaskan jemari yang melingkari pinggangku.

"Biar kuhangatkan!" Pemuda itu berkata sembari memelukku erat. "Aku tidak mau Yuuri jatuh sakit karena kedinginan."

"A-aku baik-baik saja," ucapku cepat. Tanganku berhasil melepaskan jemari yang tengah memelukku itu dan segera berjalan menjauh. Buru-buru aku berkata, "Selamat malam, Viktor."

Langkahku kupercepat setelah mengatakannya. Aku berjalan masuk, melintasi coffee table yang ada di ruang tamu dan sudah akan berbelok ke ruang makan ketika aku merasakan jemari milik seseorang menahan tanganku, membuatku berhenti melangkah. Aku masih berdiri mematung, ketika sang pemilik jemari mendekat padaku.

"Temani aku sebentar, Yuuri!" Ia berkata sembari menarik sedikit tanganku, membuatku bergerak mundur.

Aku berbalik memang, walaupun tanganku berusaha keras melepaskan jemari yang melilit. Kuberikan satu senyuman yang kuharap dapat mewakili perwakilan maafku padanya dan aku berkata, "M-maaf, Viktor! Ini sudah terlalu larut, aku… aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu."

"Oh ya?" Ia berkata dengan nada cerianya yang biasa. Pemuda itu memutari coffee table dan menempati sofa yang ada di sana. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku pelan sembari berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau bisa tidur di bahuku. Aku tidak keberatan."

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur di bahu seseorang," jawabku gugup. "Lagipula, aku sering mengigau, pasti akan membuatmu tidak nyaman, lebih baik aku segera…"

"Bagus sekali kalau Yuuri tidak bisa tidur," ujar pemuda itu, memotong ucapanku, "aku memang masih ingin mengobrol dengan Yuuri."

"A-aku mengantuk, sangat," ulangku. Bahkan kali ini aku berpura-pura menguap lebar, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah mengantuk. "Maaf, Viktor! Mungkin lain kali saja."

Alasan tersebut membuat Viktor terkekeh pelan. Bahkan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, pemuda itu sudah menarik tanganku, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh menubruknya. Aku ingin mengaduh, namun tidak jadi melakukannya ketika melihat wajah pemuda itu sudah berada di dekatku. Sebagai gantinya, aku malah berkata, "M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Aku akan segera…"

"Yuuri," panggilnya, memotong ucapanku. "Sudah cukup."

"Y-ya?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tersenyum sembari menatapku, membuatku bingung. Ketika aku menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Kalau begini, Yuuri mau menemaniku 'kan? Yuuri sudah kupeluk, jadi Yuuri takkan kemana-mana."

"A-aku tidak…"

"Yuuri juga bisa tertidur di pelukanku," ujarnya lagi sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggangku, "tidak masalah bila Yuuri mengigau, aku tidak akan melepaskan Yuuri."

"T-tapi kalau sedang tidur, air liurku sering menetes dan akan menodai bajumu, jadi…"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu kembali tertawa kecil dan ia berkata, "Tidak masalah. Bajuku tidak akan kotor hanya karena liur Yuuri."

"T-tapi…"

"Kenapa ya," kata pemuda itu memotong ucapanku, "Yuuri sepeertinya tengah berjuang keras menghindariku?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku mematung di tempat dan hanya dapat mengatupkan mulutku. Semua alasan yang ingin kukemukakan langsung lenyap dalam sekejap. Aku tidak berani mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin berada di sisinya saat ini.

"I-itu hanya perasaanmu," jawabku gugup. "Aku tidak…"

"Apa ini permainan baru, Yuuri?"

"H-hah?"

"Permainan," ujar pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan senyum polosnya padaku. "Kau berpura-pura berjuang untuk menghindariku, membuatku semakin tertarik dan penasaran padamu."

"A-apa? Aku tidak…"

"Tidak apa, Yuuri," kata pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan jemarinya pada wajahku. "Kalau memang ini permainan yang sedang kau mainkan untuk menarik perhatianku, aku akan mengikutinya. Walaupun tanpa melakukannya, Yuuri sudah sangat menarik perhatianku."

"A-aku tidak melakukan permainan," ujarku dengan panik, berusaha menghindari pandangannya dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aku benar-benar mau tidur. A-aku permisi dulu!"

"Apa Yuuri kesepian karena kutinggal seharian?" Pemuda itu bertanya sementara tangannya menghadapkan kembali wajahku padanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menunjukkan raut wajah sedih di hadapanku. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu di luar sana sebelum dapat kembali ke pelukan Yuuri."

"T-tidak! Aku tidak kesepian!" Aku spontan berkata, "A-aku sungguh-sungguh mau tidur. Aku harus kembali ke kamar dan…"

"Yuuri!"

Nada berbeda yang digunakannya untuk memanggilku membuat seluruh gerakanku terhenti. Lagi-lagi aku hanya dapat menahan napas, sementara kepalaku kutundukkan, tidak berani menatapnya. Hanya saja, setiap kali aku melakukannya pemuda itu akan menggerakkan jemarinya, memaksa iris cokelatku bertemu dengannya.

Seulas senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Yuuri. Hanya saja, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bermain saat ini."

Aku menundukkan kepala, sadar bahwa semua perasaanku tergambar dengan jelas di wajahku. Namun seperti yang kukatakan, pemuda itu tidak pernah membiarkan pandanganku beralih terlalu lama darinya. Ia akan memaksaku menatapnya sebelum aku menyadari bahwa aku tengah berusaha melarikan diri darinya. Sadar bahwa percuma saja menyembunyikannya, akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku… tidak sedang bermain-main, Viktor."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar ucapanku. Tanganku gemetar di bawah tatapan matanya, namun aku tidak mengindahkannya. Melawan rasa takutku, aku pun kembali berkata, "Aku serius menghindarimu."

Viktor mengerjapkan matanya sekali saat aku mengatakannya. Seulas senyum sinis terkembang di wajahnya dan ia berkata, "Oh ya? Boleh aku tahu alasannya, Yuuri?"

"Aku… tidak bisa lagi terlibat lebih jauh denganmu," jawabku akhirnya, mengungkapkan semua yang kupikirkan. "Denganmu dan seluruh keluargamu."

Senyum terukir di wajahnya dan ia menyentuhkan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang jatuh di pipiku. Setelah melakukannya, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kenapa Yuuri? Apa keluarga Nikiforov membuatmu takut? Kalau Yuuri takut, aku akan melindungi Yu…"

"Tidak!" Aku spontan berkata, memotong ucapannya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun. Sungguh!"

Alisnya pemuda itu terangkat saat mendengar ucapanku. "Ya?"

Sadar bahwa suara pemuda itu sudah mulai naik satu oktaf, aku pun memelankan suaraku dan berkata, "M-maksudku, aku berterima kasih tentu saja, tapi kau sungguh tidak perlu melakukannya. A-aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Oh ya?" Pemuda itu memperdengarkan suara tertarik sekarang. "Biar kusimpulkan, jadi Yuuri bermaksud untuk melawan keluarga Nikiforov seorang diri, begitu?"

"T-tidak, aku tidak ingin melawan mereka," ujarku sembari menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku, aku akan bersembunyi, aku tidak akan menarik perhatian mereka. Aku tidak akan berurusan dengan mereka."

Mendengar jawabanku, pemuda itu malah tertawa. Ia membuatku terdiam. Apakah ada yang lucu dari ucapanku hingga membuatnya tertawa seperti ini?

"Satu hal, Yuuri," kata pemuda itu sembari menunjukkan angka satu di hadapanku, "keluarga Nikiforov tidak pernah melupakan targetnya. Keluarga itu akan terus mencari, mencari hingga terus mendapatkan mangsanya."

"Apa…"

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Yuuri," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan ibu jarinya pada daguku. "Mereka sudah tahu."

"Sudah tahu… apa?"

Senyum di wajah pemuda itu mengembang, yang justru merupakan pertanda buruk bagiku. Pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Kau pikir, kenapa aku membiarkan JJ tetap hidup, Yuuri?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengar perubahan topik yang tiba-tiba itu. Mendengar ia menyebut nama JJ, ingatanku pun bergulir ke saat-saat di mana pemuda ini menyelamatkanku dari tangan beberapa pemuda yang berusaha menyentuhku. Saat itu, aku ingat bahwa ia memang membiarkan JJ pergi dan tidak mengejarnya, namun aku tidak memikirkan lebih jauh saat itu. Baru sekarang aku memikirkannya ketika ia bertanya. "Kenapa…"

"Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?" Ia bertanya dengan senyuman sinis yang melebar di wajahnya. "Sama sekali?"

Aku terdiam dan kembali berpikir. Ingin sekali aku menggelengkan kepala, memintanya menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa harus menemukan sendiri jawabannya. Firasatku tidak enak. Jelas bukan kebaikan hati jawabannya.

"Karena, Yuuri," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya mendekat pada telingaku, "harus ada seseorang yang melaporkan perbuatanku pada keluarga Nikiforov. Kau setuju 'kan?"

Bukannya mengerti, kerutan di dahiku malah semakin dalam. Aku tidak paham. Bukankah pemuda ini ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dari keluarga Nikiforov? Bukankah keluarga Nikiforov lah yang berusaha untuk melenyapkannya dan membuatnya terluka sehingga ia tidak dapat menunjukkan diri? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia membutuhkan orang untuk melapor? Bukankah itu artinya dia membiarkan dirinya terjerumus ke dalam bahaya?

"Kalau aku jadi JJ," lanjut pemuda itu ketika melihat bahwa aku masih belum memahami ucapannya "aku akan mengatakan bahwa barku dihancurkan oleh Viktor Nikiforov."

Untuk apa ia melakukannya? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila penyerangnya tetap anonim? Kenapa ia malah sengaja menunjukkan diri? Apa Viktor Nikiforov tipe orang yang suka pamer?

"Lalu aku juga akan melaporkan, siapa saja yang bersamanya dan dugaan kenapa ia sampai melakukan hal tersebut," ujarnya sambil menggunakan jemarinya untuk mengangkat kepalaku. "Apa sampai di sini penjelasanku cukup, Yuuri?"

Melaporkan… siapa yang bersamanya dan kenapa ia sampai melakukannya?

 _"_ _Mereka sudah tahu keterlibatanku dengan Viktor Nikiforov, dan ini bukan berita bagus."_

Aku teringat perkataan Altin-san tadi siang. Para petinggi keluarga Nikiforov menyerangnya karena mereka sudah mengetahui keterlibatannya dengan pemuda itu. Keterlibatan yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia di antara mereka. Kenapa Viktor sampai mengungkapkan keterlibatan itu?

 _"_ _Harus berapa kali kuingatkan bahwa semua ini berawal darimu?"_

Oh! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan bisa lari, Yuuri, mereka sudah tahu."_

Oh, Tuhan!

Oh, Tuhan!

Tidak! Katakan padaku ini hanya bohong. Aku sudah gila. Aku pasti sudah gila. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir begitu. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Sepertinya Yuuri sudah paham," ujar pemuda itu sembari memperdengarkan suara rendahnya di telingaku. "Senang sekali mengetahui bahwa Yuuri sudah memahami maksudku."

"Kau… kau melakukannya agar… mereka juga mengincarku?" Aku bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Agar… agar aku tidak dapat melarikan diri dari keluarga Nikiforov?"

" _Uh-huh,"_ pemuda itu berkata sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Tidak… tidak mungkin…kau… kau membiarkan namaku diketahui oleh keluarga itu," ujarku sambil menatapnya, "agar aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk melarikan diri darimu?"

"Oh!" Ia menaikkan alis dan menunjukkan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya, "Kukira Yuuri sudah tahu dari awal bahwa tidak ada kesempatan melarikan diri dariku."

Kelopak mataku melebar, sementara aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan tidak percaya. Pemuda ini, sedari awal kemunculannya di bar itu, ia sudah merencanakannya. Ia sengaja membuat seluruh dunia mengetahui keberadaannya. Begitu namanya muncul, otomatis orang-orang yang berhubungan dengannya pun akan terekspose dan tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan diri selain berada di sampingnya.

"Apa… yang telah kulakukan?" Aku bergumam sembari menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak percaya, aku terus melakukan kesalahan demi kesalahan. Bahkan untuk hal seperti ini pun, aku tidak menyadarinya dan malah membuat kami terjerumus. Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya. "Apa… yang telah kulakukan?"

Melihatku tertegun, pemuda itu malah tertawa kecil. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya di rambutku dan menarikku mendekat padanya. Pemuda itu pun berkata, "Aku suka sekali sifat Yuuri yang naif seperti ini."

Semua sopan santun yang sedari tadi kupertahankan langsung luntur ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kali ini aku bergerak, meronta, hendak melepaskan diri darinya dengan sengaja. Upayaku sia-sia tentu saja, namun aku masih terus mencoba hingga akhirnya aku berkata dengan suara keras, "Lepaskan aku! Lepas…"

"Yuuri tidak bisa melepaskan diri dariku," bisik pemuda itu. "Percuma saja!"

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini," ucapku sembari menundukkan kepala dan tanpa kusadari airmataku sudah mengalir di hadapannya. "Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan keluarga Nikiforov. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti kalian!"

Mendengarnya pemuda itu tertawa dan ia berkata, "Yuuri, Yuuri, mendengarmu menyebut keluarga Nikiforov seperti itu, seolah-olah menyatakan bahwa aku bukanlah bagian dari keluarga tersebut."

"A-…"

"Nama belakangku masih Nikiforov, Yuuri," Tangan Viktor mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku, sedikit lebih erat dari biasa hingga membuatku meringis, "dan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa keluarga Nikiforov tidak pernah melepaskan mangsa yang mereka incar."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, hanya saja pemuda satu itu menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat pada leherku. Bibirnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku, membuatku memejamkan mata kuat-kuat, tidak mau melihatnya. Tanganku gemetar karena kemarahanku, namun aku tidak bisa melepaskan diri darinya.

"Jadi," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengangkat kepalanya, "masih mau melanjutkan permainan ini? Aku tidak keberatan, malah mungkin aku akan semakin dekat dengan Yuuri."

.

.

.

t.b.c

 _Dan baru sadar sudah jam segini… Thank u for reading, maap harus begadang sedikit buat nungguin fic ini. Aniway hampir semua komen di chapter 11 bilang si Mas Otabek santai bener, tapi ane suka sifat santainya di situasi yang nggak nyantai XD maaf kalo dia agak ooc jadinya_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: ane kalo jadi Yura, uda lemes kali, gemeteran kaki nggak bisa gerak, nggak bisa ngebantah XD, salut sama Yura masih bisa adu mulut :P_

 _Nah, buat rekannya itu, ane masih pertimbangin XD muncul nggak, muncul nggak, mungkin harus ngitung kancing dulu :p_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: wiiih, tenang, tenang, nanti kamu mengganggu tetangga kalo teriak-teriak :P_

 _Stay calm, pasang muka cool, dan ayo kita teriak bareng XD_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: hm… kisseu nggak ya? :P Vitya demen iseng sih, ane juga nggak bisa jawab nih :P nah, pertanyaan kamu beberapa uda terjawab nih, walaupun ane nggak menjelaskan detail gimana caranya Otario kabur :D kalo ada waktu di next chapter ane akan berjuang jelasin :D dan ehem, sedikit momen buat Vitya :D monggo dinikmati!_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: iyah nih, mesti banget berantem :D dan gimana momen Victuurinya kali ini? Cukup sesuai dengan selera Anda? :P_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: LOL, Yura pasti mencak-mencak kalau dibilang kaum sumbu pendek :p dan Mas Gojek yang mau bawa rice cooker emang sesuatu banget sih emang :D_

 _ **Wako P**_ _: Yapz, dia sangat santai :D … kan… dia uda biasa : )_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	13. Act 13

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Keep calm… but it's too late!**

"Yura! Yura! Ayo bangun!"

Suara Yuuri membangunkanku di pagi hari. Biasanya, ketika mendengarnya, aku otomatis menarik selimut yang melingkupi tubuhku dan menyampirkannya hingga sebatas kepala, seperti kali ini. Aku langsung menaikkan selimut yang kukenakan hingga menutupi kepala untuk memblokir suara Yuuri. Sayangnya, Yuuri sudah tahu taktikku sehingga ia menarik satu-satunya benteng perlindunganku, membuatku tidak punya pertahanan selain baju piyama untuk menghadapi dinginnya pagi hari.

"Yuuri!" Aku berkata padanya, masih mengantuk. Mataku masih terpejam sekalipun aku mencoba menggosok-gosoknya. Aku melirik ke jam yang ada di meja dan coba tebak, sudah jam berapa? Sudah jam lima pagi, satu jam lebih awal dibanding waktu bangunku yang biasa. "Ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau membangunkanku?"

"Ayo bangun!" Yuuri berkata, tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kita akan segera pergi."

"Pergi?" Aku mengulangi ucapannya sementara mulutku menguap lebar. Begitu iris toscaku sudah menyesuaikan dengan pemandangan sekeliling dan kesadaranku mengambil alih, barulah aku berkata, "Pergi ke mana?"

"Pergi dari tempat ini," ujar Yuuri, ekspresinya serius saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Ucapannya berhasil menarikku dari alam bawah sadar yang masih membayangi. Segera saja kantukku lenyap dan mataku terbuka. Apalagi ketika ia berkata, "Aku sudah berkemas, kau pun sebaiknya segera ganti baju. Setelahnya kita akan segera pergi."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau pergi, Yuuri?" Aku kembali bertanya. Kakiku kuturunkan dari ranjang dan aku segera mengikuti kakak perempuanku yang telah mengganti baju tidurnya. "Bukankah dari kemarin aku sudah bilang, akan lebih aman bila kita tetap bersama mereka?"

"Kita tidak bisa bersama mereka!" Yuuri mengucapkannya hampir menyentak, membuat mataku terbuka seluruhnya. Ketika menyadari suaranya yang sedikit tinggi, Yuuri pun menggerakkan kepalanya dengan gelisah dan ia berkata, "M-maksudku, kita akan segera mencari tempat tinggal lain. Kita tidak bisa tinggal bersama mereka, Yura."

Aku mengamati Yuuri yang tengah memasukkan barang-barang kami ke dalam sebuah tas kain yang ditemukannya sembari menilai penampilannya. Kakak perempuanku sudah mengganti baju piyamanya dengan celana panjang dan sweater _v-neck_ , namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatianku. Aku lebih tertarik pada mata Yuuri yang merah dan bengkak, jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu habis menangis. Dan kenapa ia sudah menangis sepagi ini?

"Yuuri?" Aku bertanya sembari menghampirinya, "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu menengok ke arahku dan senyum lembut menghiasi wajah ketika melihat kekhawatiranku. Ia meraih tanganku dan melingkupinya dengan tangannya, lalu ia berkata, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Yura. Sekarang, ganti pakaianmu, ya? Kita akan segera pergi!"

"Kenapa kita harus pergi, Yuuri?" Aku kembali bertanya, masih tidak mengerti. "Bukankah di luar sana masih ada petinggi yang akan mengincar kita? Bukankah akan lebih baik bila kita berada bersama mereka dengan begitu…"

Yuuri tidak membiarkanku melanjutkan ucapan. Sebelum aku meneruskannya, gadis itu sudah menghentikanku dengan menyerahkan pakaian untuk kukenakan. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibantah, gadis itu pun berkata, "Ganti bajumu, Yura! Tolong! Aku tidak mau berdebat saat ini."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku yang biasa pasti akan langsung menyemprotnya dengan sejumlah sumpah serapah yang akan membuat telinganya sakit. Tapi kali ini, dibanding membantah, aku memilih untuk mengatupkan mulutku dan menerima baju yang ia berikan padaku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku pun segera menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengganti baju piyamaku dengan baju yang kuterima darinya.

Kurang lebih lima menit kuhabiskan di kamar mandi untuk merapikan penampilanku. Ketika aku keluar, baju piyama yang sebelumnya kukenakan sudah berganti menjadi baju sehari-hari yang biasa, sebuah celana panjang ketat dengan kaus bermotif totol cheetah di lengannya. Setelahnya aku pun kembali mendekat pada Yuuri yang masih berkutat dengan tas kainnya dan kembali berkata, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Yuuri tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk dengan tas-tasnya. Sikapnya itu membuatku tidak sabar dan akhirnya mengambil tas yang sudah dijejali dengan sisa-sisa barang milik kami. Berkat itu, perhatian Yuuri pun terarah padaku dan ia pun berkata, "Kembalikan tas itu, Yura! Aku masih belum selesai."

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi, Yuuri?" Aku bertanya padanya. "Kau tahu 'kan bahwa di luar sana ada petinggi Nikiforov?"

"Aku tahu," Yuuri berkata, "tapi kita tidak bisa bersama dengan mereka lebih lama lagi. Kalau kita terus bersama mereka, kita akan terjebak dalam dunia mereka. Kita tidak bisa kembali, Yura!"

"Tapi kita memang sudah terjebak, Yuuri!" Aku berkata pada kakakku. "Kita tidak akan bisa keluar, kecuali kau berharap bahwa seluruh keluarga Nikiforov hancur."

"Dan kapan itu?" Ia balas bertanya padaku. "Kapan keluarga itu hancur?"

"A-aku tidak tahu," jawabku sedikit gelagapan mendengar pertanyaannya begitu emosional. "Tapi kurasa, mereka tidak akan semudah itu dihancurkan seperti Leroy Family."

"Maka itu," Yuuri berkata sambil merebut tasnya dari tanganku. Ia meletakkan tas itu di pahanya dan kembali merapikan barang-barang, "kalau kita menunggu hingga keluarga Nikiforov dihancurkan seluruhnya, kita takkan pernah kembali ke kehidupan normal. Kita akan selamanya terjebak dalam dunia mereka, Yura."

"Tapi… bukankah sejak awal kita sudah terjebak?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Kalau kau tidak meminjam uang pada JJ, kalau kau tidak menyelamatkan Viktor, bukankah kita tidak akan terlibat dengan mereka?"

"Aku tahu, tapi…"

"Kalau sekarang, kurasa sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, Yuuri!" Aku balas berkata padanya sembari mendekat kembali pada tepian ranjang dan duduk di sana. "Selama kita masih menjadi dua orang gadis miskin, kurasa peluang kita untuk bertahan hidup di luar sana hampir nol besar."

Yuuri tidak menjawab, gadis satu itu hanya tertunduk sementara tangannya berhenti bergerak. Melihatnya, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi padanya. Namun aku juga tak banyak bertanya dan hanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Kita pikirkan cara lain, Yuuri," ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Tapi jangan terburu-buru pergi seperti ini. Ya?"

Sekali ini Yuuri tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Gadis satu itu tetap tertunduk sehingga yang dapat kulakukan hanya menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertindak impulsif untuk pergi, hanya saja aku yakin bahwa gadis ini tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut konsekuensi dari tindakannya. Ia hanya ingin melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dan bukannya aku tidak mengerti alasannya.

Aku pun tidak nyaman untuk tinggal menumpang dengan dua orang yang tidak kukenal. Terlebih salah satunya adalah orang yang telah membunuh orang yang sudah seperti ayahku dan membuat hidup kami berantakan setelahnya. Aku pun ingin segera melarikan diri dan tidak lagi berurusan dengannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa tidak ada kehidupan di luar sana. Musuh kami tiba-tiba bertambah berkali-kali lipat hingga pilihan teraman bagi kami hanyalah tetap tinggal.

Mungkin itulah yang menjadi beban pikiran Yuuri, hanya saja Yuuri pasti menyalahkan dirinya lebih daripada aku sendiri. Pasti ia merasa dirinyalah penyebab semua hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Ia menyalahkan dirinya karena membuatku terluka, membuatku nyaris diculik JJ, membuat masa depanku tidak jelas karena berurusan dengan keluarga seperti Nikiforov. Padahal, aku yang mengalaminya tidak berpikir untuk menyalahkannya karena itu.

Karena itu aku pun merentangkan kedua tanganku dan memeluknya. Aku mengusap-usap lengan Yuuri dan aku berkata padanya, "Yuuri, jangan begini!"

"Y-Yura?"

Gadis itu terkejut karena mendadak saja aku melingkarkan tangan dan memeluknya. Tentu saja, seumur-umur, mungkin bisa dihitung jari saat-saat di mana aku memeluk kakakku seperti ini. Ini tindakan yang di luar kebiasaanku jelas, tapi aku melakukannya karena Yuuri membutuhkannya. Yuuri perlu tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," ungkapku padanya. "Kenaifanmu memang menjengkelkan, tapi aku masih bisa mengimbanginya."

"Aku… tapi aku…"

"Memang kenapa kalau kau meminjam uang, kita memang membutuhkannya waktu itu," ujarku sambil memeluk erat kakakku. "Kau juga menyelamatkan Viktor dan tanpa kau sadari kau sudah menyelamatkanku dari tangan penculik. Makanya aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Kau selalu melakukan semuanya karena memikirkanku."

"Yura, aku… aku naif." Yuuri berkata sambil memegangi tanganku. "Kali ini, aku menjerumuskan kita pada keluarga Nikiforov. Kalau… kalau sampai masa depanmu hancur…"

Kan? Dugaanku benar. Masa depanku lah yang Yuuri pikirkan. Lebih daripada dirinya sendiri, gadis ini selalu memikirkanku lebih dulu. Bahkan pergi diam-diam pun pasti dilakukannya karena ia ingin masa depan yang lebih baik untukku. Tapi maaf, Yuuri, aku bukan lagi gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang tidak dapat memilih masa depanku sendiri.

"Masa depanku itu urusanku, Yuuri," ujarku sambil mendekatkan kepalaku pada Yuuri. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku akan membuat masa depan yang cemerlang hingga membuatmu bangga karena memiliki adik sepertiku."

"T-tapi, Yura, aku, aku sudah…"

"Kita tinggal dengan dua orang asing, di mana yang satunya pembunuh, memang," ujarku sambil menganggukkan kepala, "tapi setidaknya mereka tidak menyakitimu atau aku, bukan? Walaupun aku juga tidak memercayai mereka."

Yuuri hanya diam, ia tidak menjawab ucapanku. Karena itu aku pun melanjutkan, "Kupikir untuk sementara sebaiknya kita tinggal dengan mereka, Yuuri."

"Yura…"

"Jangan khawatir!" Aku berkata sambil memeluknya, "Kali ini keputusanku sendiri yang memilih untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Kau tidak bersalah terhadap keputusanku kali ini."

Gadis yang kupeluk itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia hanya terisak sehingga aku pun mengusap-usap lengannya. Ketika Yuuri sudah mulai tenang, aku pun berkata, "Terima kasih, Yuuri."

"Ng?"

Aku hanya memberikan satu senyuman singkat pada Yuuri tidak menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Kulepaskan pelukanku darinya dan berjalan menuju ke pintu. Tanganku kuangkat dan kuletakkan di belakang kepala sambil berkata, "Pokoknya begitu! Sekarang berhubung aku sudah lapar, aku akan mencari sarapan, kau mau ikut denganku atau tidak?"

"S-sarapan?" Yuuri bingung dengan perubahan perkataanku. Sembari bangkit dari kursi yang ditempatinya, ia berjalan keluar mengikutiku. Aku menunggu selama beberapa saat baru menurunkan gagang pintu dan menariknya, siap untuk segera mencari sarapan ketika Yuuri berkata, "Ah, Yuura! Awas!"

Sayangnya peringatan Yuuri datang terlambat. Sebelum sempat kucegah, hidungku sudah lebih dulu menubruk dagu pemuda yang berdiri menghalangi jalanku. Melihatnya, aku pun segera mengusap-usap hidung dan mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa lagi sekarang?

"Untung kalian sudah bangun," ujarnya dengan ekspresi datar yang biasa ketika melihat kami berdua keluar dari kamar. "Aku baru saja hendak membangunkan kalian!"

Ucapannya membuatku mengernyitkan dahi dan berkata, "Membangunkan kami? Sepagi ini? Kau ini memang berniat mencari ribut atau apa sebenarnya?"

Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar ungkapan kejengkelanku. Seperti biasa, pemuda yang batas ketenangannya melebihi orang biasa itu kembali bersuara dengan nada datarnya. "Kalau mau sarapan, aku sudah menyiapkan teh dan beberapa kue kering."

Jawabannya yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kutanyakan itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Karenanya aku pun berkata, "Kenapa… tiba-tiba kau menawarkan sarapan? Belum lagi, sepagi ini? Ini baru pukul lima dini hari?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk singkat dan menyingkir dari jalanku. Di belakannya, aku bisa melihat teko teh juga beberapa kue yang telah dihidangkan di sebuah piring kecil tersaji di atas meja bar. Ia bersungguh-sungguh rupanya, hanya ia tidak mengatakan alasannya seperti biasa.

"Ada apa, Altin-san?" Yuuri akhirnya bertanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba…"

"Georgi sudah menemukan tempat ini," ujarnya dengan sangat tenang walaupun berita yang dibawakannya membuat kelopak mataku melebar. "Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi mungkin ia akan tiba dan memadamkan seluruh listrik di apartemen."

" _Hah?_ Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita lari dan bukannya sarapan 'kan? Kau ini bagaimana?"

"Kalau listrik mati, kita tidak bisa menggunakan elevator," ujarnya dengan nada santai, "pilihan kita hanya menggunakan tangga darurat yang terhubung dengan dapur kotor."

"Masih ada lima belas menit 'kan? Kalau sekarang…"

Sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapanku, di ujung satunya, pemuda lain yang berambut kelabu tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar. Kehadirannya membuat kami berhenti berbicara dan menunggunya bergerak. Namun pemuda itu hanya menguap seolah tidak menyadari ketegangan kami dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ke meja bar.

"Aku mau kopi yang biasa, Otabek!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menguap lebar sementara ia masih mengenakan piyama. "Berikan aku kopi yang biasa!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke meja bar. Dari tempatku berada, aku bisa mendengarnya menjalankan mesin kopi dan membuatkan kopi untuk pimpinan aliansinya itu. Ketika harum kopi sudah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan, ia pun berkata, "Kau terlambat bangun, Viktor! Georgi mungkin sudah mencapai lantai dasar sekarang."

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang duduk di hadapan meja bar itu malah tertawa mendengar peringatan dari rekannya. Sembari mengangkat cangkir yang disiapkan untuknya, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak mungkin, kalau Georgi sudah sampai, listrik untuk satu apartemen pasti sudah padam."

"Sebentar lagi, pasti," ujar si pemuda berambut kelabu sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan meja bar. "Kalau kau bangun lima belas menit lebih awal, kita masih bisa turun sekarang dan melarikan diri."

Viktor Nikiforov, pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah menyesap isi cangkirnya itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia sudah hendak membalas argument rekannya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan pandanganku dan Yuuri. Begitu iris toscanya sudah bertemu dengan kami, ia pun berkata, "Ah, Yuuri! Yura! _Ohayou_! Apa tidur kalian nyenyak?"

Aku mendekat pada keduanya dan mengambil sebuah biskuit yang disuguhkan di dalam piring. Kugigit pinggiran biskuit itu sembari berkata, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu dari awal bahwa orang yang kemarin menyerang kita akan mendatangi apartemen dalam beberapa menit, begitu maksudmu?"

Baik pemuda berambut kelabu maupun pemuda di hadapannya hanya terdiam mendengar ucapanku. Untungnya, beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda yang berambut hitam itu menganggukkan kepala dan menjawab, "Informan kami baru saja menghubungiku satu jam sebelumnya dan…"

"Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu dan kau baru membangunkan kami sekarang?" tanyaku dengan nada meninggi. "Satu jam itu waktu yang lama untuk melarikan diri. Kalau kau bilang sedari awal, kita tidak perlu terburu-buru begini dan…"

"Ah, Yura, habiskan dulu sarapanmu baru bicara!" Viktor memotong ucapanku sembari menggeser cangkir kosong ke arahku. "Biskuit yang baru kau makan menyembur ke arahku!"

"Sarapan? Kalian masih berpikir untuk sarapan?"

"Sarapan itu penting, Yura!" Viktor berkata dengan nada sok menggurui. "Pagi hari itu saat nutrisi paling baik diserap oleh tubuh, kalau kau melewatkan sarapan maka kerja otakmu akan lambat dan…"

"Tapi di bawah itu ada salah seorang petinggi keluarga Nikiforov!" Aku berteriak dengan putus asa pada dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya tidak memahami gentingnya situasi saat ini. Sepertinya hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang berpikir waras di sini. "Prioritas utama kita seharusnya melarikan diri dan bukannya makan biskuit seperti ini. Memangnya nutrisi ada gunanya kalau otak kalian ditembak peluru?"

Ucapanku yang berapi-api hanya mendapat tatapan datar dari si pemuda berambut datar dan ekspresi tidak peduli dari si rambut kelabu. Sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mereka, aku pun menoleh pada Yuuri. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku ketika Yuuri memilih untuk mengambil biskuit dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

"Y-Yuuri?"

"Silakan, Katsuki-san!" Pemuda yang berambut hitam mengisi cangkir dengan teh hangat dan menyerahkannya pada Yuuri. "Hati-hati, masih panas!"

"Kenapa kau juga ikut makan, Yuuri?" Aku pun akhirnya bertanya karena putus asa. "Yuuri?"

Yuuri menoleh dan ia pun menggeser piring berisi biskuit ke arahku. Melihatnya, aku pun memberikan tatapan penuh tanya, tapi yang ditatap malah berkata, "Makanlah, Yuura!"

"Tapi…"

"Percuma saja," ujarnya sambil meraih cangkir yang diberikan si pemuda berambut hitam padanya, "mereka pasti punya cara sendiri untuk keluar dari situasi semacam ini."

Kenaifan Yuuri yang biasa muncul, namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membantahnya saat ini. Mengikuti Yuuri, aku pun mencoba memercayai bahwa dua orang pemuda di hadapanku memang sudah memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri. Kucoba untuk memercayai bahwa kedua orang ini dapat diandalkan, walaupun tidak mudah. Bahkan biskuit yang kumakan sampai hilang rasanya karena aku terlalu gugup untuk dapat mencicipi rasanya.

"Koran pagi sudah datang?" Si pemuda berambut kelabu kembali bertanya, seolah lupa bahwa salah seorang petinggi akan segera datang menghampiri kami.

"Ada di atas _coffee table_ ," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam yang langsung mencuci gelas dan perkakas lain yang telah digunakannya.

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun langsung beranjak dari kursi yang ditempatinya di meja bar. Tanpa banyak bertanya, pemuda itu berpindah menuju ke sofa sementara tangannya meraih koran yang sudah tersedia di atas _coffee table_. Melihatnya, aku pun memindahkan tatapanku pada gelas dan biskuit yang tengah kumakan, tidak mau ikut campur lagi.

"Apa ia sadar bahwa situasi ini sangat genting?" Aku bertanya sembari menyesap teh yang telah dituangkan Yuuri untukku. "Kita bisa saja meregang nyawa kapan pun dan membaca koran adalah prioritasnya?"

"Yah, Viktor akan lebih menyebalkan kalau ia tidak mendapatkan kopi dan korannya di pagi hari," jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang telah meletakkan peralatan yang dicucinya di atas rak pengering. "Lebih baik turuti saja apa keinginannya."

"Tapi…"

Sebelum aku sempat membantah, listrik langsung padam, membuat ruangan hampir gelap gulita karena matahari masih belum terbit. Tanganku pun otomatis bergerak, mencari-cari tangan Yuuri yang ada di sampingku. Begitu aku mendapatkannya, kugenggam erat tangannya dan kucoba meyakinkannya bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja, walaupun aku sendiri merasa gugup, cemas dan khawatir.

Beberapa detik lamanya kami harus berdiam diri dalam gelap, selama itu pula tidak ada suara atau pun gerakan di dekatku. Pemuda yang berdiri di depan meja bar melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sementara pemuda yang duduk di sofa menutup koran yang tengah dibacanya. Tidak ada yang ingin mendekatinya saat ini berhubung si pemuda berambut hitam sudah membocorkan info bahwa pemuda itu akan sangat menyebalkan bila ia tidak mendapatkan korannya.

Tepat ketika kami tengah menunggu dengan cemas, suara tembakan membuatku langsung bangkit dari kursi bar yang kutempati dan menunduk. Secara refleks, kakakku langsung memelukku dan melindungi dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara itu, pemuda yang sebelumnya berada di belakang meja bar, tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping kami dan berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak.

"Ah, koranku jadi berlubang," kata seseorang setelah serentetan suara tembakan yang berkumandang di dalam ruangan. Suaranya yang santai membuatku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap ke arahnya. "Padahal aku belum membacanya."

Korannya sampai berlubang? Bagaimana bisa korannya sampai berlubang? Kalau korannya sampai berlubang begitu berarti pemuda ini berada di jalur tembak, bukan? Kenapa ia masih bisa bicara sesantai itu walaupun peluru sudah nyaris melubanginya?

"Akan kubelikan lagi nanti," janji pemuda yang tak kalah santainya.

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa itu menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Sekarang aku jadi tidak tahu berita hari ini."

"Kau tahu pun tidak ada bedanya," ucap satu-satunya orang yang bisa menanggapi ucapan santainya. "Lebih baik kau tunggu hingga siang."

"Beritanya sudah basi."

"Tetap saja…"

Suara pemuda itu terpotong oleh suara tembakan yang disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa langkah kaki menyerbu masuk ke dalam ruangan, membuat apartemen mewah milik keluarga Altin itu penuh sesak. Biarpun jumlah mereka banyak, hanya satu orang yang dapat bersuara dengan santai seperti kedua pemuda ini. Ia pun membungkukkan tubuh di hadapan kami dengan dramatis dan berkata, "доброе утро! (Selamat pagi!) Kuharap kedatanganku yang tanpa permisi ini tidak mengganggu kalian."

Tidak mengganggu? Memadamkan listrik satu apartemen, muncul dengan menembaki pintu tuan rumah dan membawa serta anak buah bersenjata dan ia berharap tidak mengganggu? Yang benar saja! Apa begini caranya seorang petinggi bertamu?

"Georgi!" Suara si rambut kelabu membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya. "Kau membuatku tidak bisa membaca koran pagi."

Mendengar suaranya, Georgi Popovich, pemuda berambut hitam yang ditata tinggi ke atas menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ia pun berjalan mendekat pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang masih duduk dengan mengangkat satu kaki sementara punggungnya bersandar pada sofa. Pemuda itu masih mengenakan piyamanya tentu saja, sementara si Georgi sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan syal bulu melilit lehernya. Tapi anehnya, petinggi satu itu malah menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Viktor dan ia berkata, "Maafkan kelancanganku dan anak buahku, Viktor Nikiforov! Kami tidak dapat menahan diri karena begitu senang akan bertemu denganmu."

Pemuda yang duduk di sofa dalam balutan piyama itu terkekeh mendengar sapaan sang petinggi. Suara tawanya yang sinis membuatku merinding, hingga harus merapatkan diri pada Yuuri. Aku benci basa-basi palsu seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau senang melihatku, Georgi?" Pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Bukankah kau yang paling antusias dengan rencana pembunuhanku?"

"Itu… juga tidak bisa kupungkiri," ujar si Georgi yang anehnya malah berkata jujur dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan dramatis. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti karakteristik para petinggi ini.

"Jadi," Viktor kembali berkata, "kau datang pagi-pagi, membawa anak buahmu sebanyak ini untuk beramai-ramai membunuhku? Sungguh pagi yang sibuk sekali!"

Georgi mengangkat kepalanya dan ia menatap anak buah yang berdiri di belakang sembari menodongkan senjata pada Viktor dan kami. Beberapa saat lamanya, baru ia berbalik pada Viktor dan berkata, "Aku cukup sibuk, Viktor! Tidak sepertimu yang santai dan masih dapat mengenakan piyama sembari menikmati koran pagi."

"Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali, ya?" Viktor kembali berkata dengan nada sinisnya. "Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang nomor satu di keluarga Nikiforov menggantikanku, Georgi?"

Senyum sang petinggi langsung mengembang mendengar perkataan Viktor. Petinggi yang berambut hitam itu kembali berkata, "Dan bagaimana rasanya dibuang dari keluarga Nikiforov, Viktor? Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang yang diburu oleh keluargamu sendiri?"

Tak mau kalah sinis, pemuda berambut kelabu itu kembali berkata, "Sepertinya kau mengkhawatirkanku, Georgi! Tapi aku tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana kalau kau coba sendiri seperti apa rasanya menjadi orang yang dibuang?"

"Sentimentil seperti biasa," ujar lawan bicaranya sembari mempertahankan senyum di wajahnya. "Maaf mengecewakanmu, Viktor! Tapi aku tidak khawatir, apalagi setelah melihatmu memiliki aliansi dengan beberapa keluarga. Bukan begitu, Otabek Altin?"

" _Ops_! Aku ketahuan!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menyeringai lebih lebar mendengar ucapan sang petinggi. "Bagaimana ini, Otabek?"

"Kau dan tingkahmu memang sumber masalah," jawab si pemuda yang tiba-tiba terlibat dalam pembicaraan antar kedua petinggi itu. "Percuma saja mengeluh sekarang!"

"Sepertinya kau belum berubah, Viktor!" ujar sang petinggi yang membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menatap punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Sikapmu yang terus menjalin aliansi dengan orang-orang yang seharusnya dimusnahkan oleh keluarga Nikiforov itu membuatku gerah! Kau memang berencana mengkhianati keluarga."

Perkataan sang petinggi membuat senyum lenyap dari wajah pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Melihatnya tanpa senyum membuat para bawahan Georgi langsung merapat, merasakan ancaman. Aku sendiri pun langsung merapat pada Yuuri dan mencengkeram baju yang ia kenakan. Namun sepertinya kecemasanku berlebihan, buktinya pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku tetap santai seperti biasa, seolah tak terpengaruh.

Atau aku salah.

"Otabek, kau boleh pergi duluan bersama Yuuri dan Yura!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku masih ingin berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Georgi."

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan ia langsung berbalik tanpa banyak bertanya. Gerakannya membuat para bawahan Georgi langsung mengangkat senapan, bersiap untuk menembaknya. Namun si pemuda tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan terus mendekat pada kami.

"Ayo pergi!" Ia berkata sambil menggerakkan kepalanya.

"T-tapi…," ujarku sembari memerhatikan senapan yang terarah pada kami. "Bagaimana…"

"Ayolah!" Pemuda itu menarik tanganku dan Yuuri. Gerakan tiba-tibanya membuatku tersentak dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Sementara itu para bawahan Georgi sudah menarik pelatuk, siap untuk menembak. "Kutunggu kau di bawah, Viktor!"

"Ya," ujar pemuda berambut kelabu dengan nada cerianya yang biasa. Tatapannya tertuju pada kami dan ia berkata, "Yuuri! Yura! Sampai ketemu nanti!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan sikap cerianya sekalipun sudah ditodong oleh senapan. Namun pemuda yang berambut hitam tidak memberiku waktu untuk memikirkan lebih lanjut. Ia sudah menyeret kami berdua berjalan menuju ke dapur, melewati meja bar, ketika sebuah tembakan dilepaskan dan mendarat di meja bar yang hanya berjarak dua sentimeter dari tanganku.

Mataku membelalak ngeri, namun pemuda yang berjalan di hadapan kami itu hanya berkata, " _Ah!_ Kau mau aku mengurus yang itu juga?"

Viktor menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu. Pergilah duluan!"

Tidak membantah, pemuda itu menarik kami sekarang. Tidak ada lagi tembakan sekalipun senapan sudah diarahkan pada kami. Kakiku bergerak mengikuti si pemuda, namun kaki Yuuri tertahan di tempat. Aku sampai harus menariknya agar kami tidak tertinggal dari pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memimpin jalan.

"H-hei!" Aku berkata padanya ketika ia membuka pintu yang memperlihatkan sebuah tangga yang terhubung hingga ke lantai dasar. "Jangan bilang kita akan turun dari lantai… entah lantai berapa ini?"

"Lantai dua puluh tujuh," jawabnya santai sembari bergerak menuju ke tangga. "Aku duluan. Kalian bisa menuruninya pelan-pelan."

"H-hah? Kenapa kau…"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapan, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah memegangi _handrail_ tangga dan melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Ia melakukannya dengan mudah, hingga dalam sekejap mata ia sudah berada beberapa langkah jauhnya dari kami. Berbeda dengan aku dan Yuuri yang harus menuruni anak tangga ini satu per satu hingga ke lantai paling bawah.

Menuruti instruksinya, aku pun segera menarik Yuuri dan bergegas menuruni anak tangga. Kami berjalan secepat yang kami bisa, sementara si pemuda berambut hitam sudah beberapa tingkat jauhnya. Satu-satunya pertanda kehadirannya hanyalah suara hantaman berirama yang terdengar di kejauhan. Sepertinya pemuda itu tengah berupaya membuka jalan bagi kami berdua.

"A-apa mereka tidak akan mengejar?" Yuuri bertanya ketika kami sudah melewati satu tingkat. "Orang-orang bersenapan tadi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Entahlah! Sebaiknya kita secepatnya turun."

Sepertinya Yuuri setuju dengan ucapanku. Langkah kakinya dipercepat dan ia pun menuruni anak tangga secepat kakiku. Jelas kami kelelahan karena harus melewati dua puluh tujuh tingkat tanpa menggunakan lift, namun mengingat di belakang sana ada beberapa orang bersenapan yang ingin melenyapkan kami membuat kelelahan tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Kami berdua memacu langkah secepat mungkin ntuk menyelamatkan nyawa.

Kami terus turun hingga menemukan beberapa pria yang tergeletak di sekitar kami. Kelihatannya dugaanku benar, si pemuda berambut hitam itu memang telah membereskan beberapa pria yang menghalangi jalan kami. Melihat ini, langkahku pun semakin berani dan aku menarik Yuuri untuk menambah kecepatan.

Tepat ketika aku melakukannya, langkahku terhenti. Aku tidak lagi melangkah, hingga membuat Yuuri turut menghentikan kakinya. Yuuri menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, namun aku tak kunjung menjawab. Pandanganku mewaspadai pintu yang menghubungkan tangga darurat dengan ruangan lain. Entah mengapa, perasaanku tidak enak saat melihat pintu itu.

"Naik," ucapku tiba-tiba hingga membuat Yuuri membelalakan mata, "Naik, Yuuri!"

" _H-hah_?"

Yuuri bingung, namun aku segera menarik tangannya dan menariknya naik. Saat aku melakukannya, pintu yang berada tak jauh dari kami tahu-tahu terbuka dan beberapa pria bersenjata itu masuk. Melihatnya, aku pun tidak berpikir panjang lagi dan langsung menyentak tangan Yuuri, memaksanya bergerak.

Sentakanku membuat kaki Yuuri kembali bergerak menaiki tangga. Bersamanya, aku menaiki beberapa anak tangga sekaligus untuk menghindari beberapa pria yang mengejar kami dengan menodongkan senjata. Melihat mereka tidak menembak, membuatku terus memacu kecepatanku tanpa menghentikan langkah.

Hanya saja, sekali lagi sesuatu menghentikan langkahku. Aku pun menoleh ke arah Yuuri yang sudah terengah-engah kehabisan napas di sampingku. Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, aku menggerakkan tanganku ke kepala Yuuri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sikapku membuat Yuuri memandangiku penuh tanya, namun aku tidak bisa menjelaskan.

Tepat sepersekian detik setelah aku melakukannya, sebuah peluru melintas hanya beberapa sentimeter jauhnya dari rambut gadis di sampingku. Peluru itu melewati kami dan menabrak dinding yang tak jauh di hadapan kami. Melihatnya, aku pun menelan ludah dan menoleh ke belakang, di mana para pengejar kami sudah bersiaga dengan senapan di tangan.

Melihatnya, Yuuri langsung protektif dan memosisikan diriku di belakang dirinya. Gadis itu gentar, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Ia menatap para penyerangnya segarang yang ia bisa, namun para pria yang memegang senjata itu tidak merasa takut ditatap olehnya.

"Jangan bergerak!" Salah satu penyerang itu berkata. "Kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian selama kalian menurut."

Yuuri tidak menjawab, ia tetap di posisinya, diam sambil menatap waspada pada para pria yang semakin mendekat pada kami. Ia ingin bergerak, namun ia tahu bahwa para pria itu tidak memberinya ancaman kosong. Aku pun tahu itu.

Namun dugaanku salah. Yuuri tidak bisa diprediksi. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menubruk salah satu pria bersenjata dengan seluruh kekuatannya dan membuat pria itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menjatuhkan pria-pria lain di belakangnya. Tindakannya yang spontan itu membuatku ternganga karena tidak menyangka ia dapat mengalahkan lima pria bersenjata sendirian.

Setelahnya, Yuuri langsung berbalik dan menarikku ke atas. Kami berlari secepat yang kami bisa, tanpa menunggu pria-pria itu bangkit untuk menyerang. Serangan Yuuri memang memberi kami beberapa detik untuk melarikan diri, tapi bukan selamanya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa pria-pria bersenjata itu akan kembali bangkit, berlari dengan kecepatan yang sanggup mencapai kami dalam sekejap mata.

Salah satu pria kembali mengarahkan senjatanya dan kali ini, tanpa bisa kucegah, ia menembak kaki Yuuri membuat gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat gadis itu jatuh dengan lutut menabrak anak tangga, membuatku menghentikan langkah dan memapahnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, sementara tangannya sendiri kuletakkan di bahuku. Sekuat tenaga aku berusaha menariknya ke atas.

"Yura! Tinggalkan aku!"

"Tidak!"

"Yura!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Aku balas berteriak pada Yuuri. "Jangan coba-coba memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu, Yuuri! Jangan pernah!"

"Tapi kau bisa terbunuh, kau bisa…"

Aku tidak menjawab ucapannya karena buru-buru merunduk. Sekali lagi, tindakanku itu menyelamatkan kami berdua dari peluru yang nyaris menembus kepala. Melihatnya, aku sampai kagum sendiri dengan keberuntunganku, walaupun sayangnya aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengaguminya.

"Menyerahlah!" Seorang pria besar berkata. "Kalian sudah terkepung."

Apa aku bisa menyerang mereka seperti Yuuri? Tapi mereka pasti sudah memperkirakan serangan itu sekarang. Pikir! Pikir Yura! Bagaimana caranya untuk meloloskan diri dari mereka?

Selagi aku berpikir, salah seorang pria mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tanganku. Ia membuat peganganku pada Yuuri terlepas sehingga aku menatapnya dengan garang dan berteriak, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian kalau kalian bersikap baik!" Pria itu berkata sementara pria yang lain menyeret Yuuri. Melihatnya, aku pun segera mengarahkan perhatianku padanya dan berusaha mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Hanya saja pria yang menarikku memelintir tanganku membuatku menjerit kesakitan. "Jangan berisik!"

"Yura!" Yuuri langsung memanggil namaku begitu mendengar teriakanku. Ia langsung bergerak-gerak, mencoba melepaskan diri sehingga salah seorang penyerang menodongkan senjata ke pelipisnya. "Lepaskan Yura! Lepaskan dia!"

Pria besar yang memegangiku tampaknya tidak peduli pada teriakan Yuuri. Ia memaksaku berdiri dan menyeretku melangkah. Ketika aku mengaduh karena ia menarik tanganku yang diperban, pria itu mengangkat tangannya hendak memukulku. Melihatnya, Yuuri pun memanggil-manggil namaku, sementara aku memejamkan mata.

Beberapa saat lamanya kutunggu, namun pukulan tak pernah menghampiri wajahku. Alih-alih pukulan, aku malah mendengar irama yang khas yang pernah kudengar beberapa waktu yang lalu. Irama yang membuat keberanianku muncul sehingga aku pun membuka mataku untuk menilai situasi.

Sudah kuduga, pemuda berambut hitam ini menghantamkan tinjunya ke perut pria besar yang bersenjata, membuat pria itu memegangi perutnya. Sayangnya ia tak memberikan kesempatan bagi lawan untuk beristirahat, karena kakinya sudah keburu menghantam tengkuk lawan, menjatuhkannya. Rupanya inilah bunyi yang kudengar waktu itu. Bahkan dalam sekejap, hanya tinggal seorang pria saja yang perlu dijatuhkannya.

Ketika empat pria sudah dijatuhkannya, ia menggerakkannya kepalanya sedikit padaku dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Kau terlambat."

Ia mengangguk. Namun tidak berdebat seperti kebiasaannya kalau berhadapan dengan musuh. Perhatiannya fokus pada pria yang masih memegangi Yuuri dan menodongkan senjata ke kepala gadis itu. Dengan suara datarnya, ia berkata, "Lepaskan dia!"

"Jangan mendekat!" Pria itu berkata sambil menodongkan senjata pada pelipis Yuuri. "Kalau mendekat, gadis ini kutembak!"

"Yuu.."

"Kau mau melepaskannya atau aku harus membungkammu seperti yang lain?" Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapanku itu masih berkata dengan tenangnya. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Jangan macam-macam! Akan kutembak kepalanya kalau kalian berani mendekat!"

Pemuda di hadapanku menghela napas dan ia menunjuk pria tersebut sembari berkata, "Kau tahu, siapa gadis yang kau tawan itu?"

"Jangan banyak alasan!" Pria itu berkata sambil mengarahkan senjatanya pada Yuuri. Untungnya gadis itu tidak meronta seperti sebelumnya. "Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu."

"Kalau kau melukai atau bahkan membunuhnya, kau akan berurusan dengan Viktor Nikiforov sendiri," kata pemuda di hadapanku itu. "Sekarang lepaskan dia secara baik-baik dan segera pergi, atau aku terpaksa menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya, aku tidak akan…"

"Ah," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan ekspresi prihatin di wajahnya, "begitu."

Aku hendak bertanya apa yang membuat pemuda itu langsung menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin di wajahnya, namun jawabannya langsung muncul bahkan sebelum aku mendekat. Kepalaku pun langsung terangkat menuju ke anak tangga teratas, tempat kami muncul sebelumnya. Di sana, aku melihat sosok pemuda berambut kelabu yang berjalan dengan santai menuruni anak tangga.

"Viktor," ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu, "sebisa mungkin aku tidak mau ada potongan tubuh di apartemen milik keluargaku."

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Seringainya membuatku harus beringsut mendekat pada si pemuda berambut hitam dan memegangi ujung jaketnya. Tanganku gemetar, terlebih ketika ia mengatakan, "Terlambat! Aku sudah meninggalkan banyak sekali potongan tubuh di atas sana!"

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Holla all! Berhubung saya sering banget nge skip in pertarungan, kali ini saya ceritain sedikit pertarungannya :p walaupun nggak sampe tuntas, di YoI ini kesempatan nunjukin pertarungannya dikit banget karena seringnya Otario berantem, ato Victuuri sibuk sama dunia mereka sendiri :p, so semoga kalian menikmati pertarungan yang sedikit ini XD_

 _For :_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: senangnya, penyerangan Otabek itu anggep aja kayak lagi belanja di Hyp**mart atau di mana, tau2 ada orang matiin lampu dan nembakin sana sini, kurang lebih begitu gambarannya XD, bisa dpastikan kalau orang biasa bakal jerit2 juga panik, bukannya santai kayak Otabek, dan saya setuju kalau si Yura itu pasti sakit banget tangannya :'(_

 _Viktor itu emang… bikin merinding sih, ehe, saya sendiri pun nggak mau deket2 sama orang macem dia yang nggak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya XD, semoga Yuuri sanggup bertahan ngadepin dia ya :D_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _: Demi amuba melar, tugasmu udah kelar? XD Gomen karena selalu loncat bagian pertarungan_

 _Nah, di suatu saat, spesial, bisa jadi ada sudut pandang Otabek atau Viktor, tapi ane nggak janji ya, jujur ane juga tergoda, tapi kalau langsung sudut pandang mereka, ini cerita kelar langsung, semua rahasianya uda keungkap semua XD makanya saya pilih sudut pandang Yuuri-Yura supaya nggak buru-buru ungkapin semua rahasianya :p_

 _Dan yeah, orang naif itu perlu dikasih pelajaran baik-baik, tapi plis nggak perlu sampe Viktor yang kasih pelajaran :p (semoga temen2 kamu nggak naif lagi sama cowok yah, kalau mereka masih naif, kasih lihat nasib Yuuri yang ketiban sial karena berurusan sama Viktor, semoga setelahnya mereka kapok :p)_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Yapz, dia licik banget walaupun kita mesti salut karena dia pake kelicikannya untuk sesuatu yang bikin orang bertanya-tanya :P_

 _Semoga kamu menikmati pertarungan mereka kali ini ya :D_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: Sayangnya, dengan berat hati, di cerita kemaren mereka nggak kisseu (Viktor cuman kissmark Yuuri doing sayangnya :P nggak tau setelahnya mereka lanjut kisseu apa nggak :p) dan… Yuuri terpaksa menghindar dengan alasan yang uda kamu tau :P kita lihat aja seberapa lama Yuuri bisa menghindar :D_

 _ **Test**_ _: wkwk, begitulah Viktor :p_

 _Gimana kaburnya Otario, ane pun bertanya-tanya XD tapi ngeliat Otabek bertarung kali ini, semoga kamu bisa berimajinasi sendiri gimana cara mereka kabur :D_

 _Dan seperti yang aku bilang sama Fujocchi, mungkin di suatu event aku akan munculin pov Otabek atau Viktor, tapi mohon kesabarannya karena pasti masih lama berhubung kalau aku munculin sekarang, rahasia mereka bakal terungkap semua XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	14. Act 14

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Hurt**

"Mau ke mana, Yuuri?"

Kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang tak jauh dariku. Tak berani bergerak, aku pun mematung di tempat, berpegangan pada pintu geser yang telah susah payah kubuka sembari mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Kugerakkan kepalaku, mencari sumber suara yang ternyata tengah berjalan mendekat.

"V-Viktor!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu hanya mengangkat alisnya saat mendengarku menyebut namanya. Ia mengarahkan kedua tangannya padaku dan mengangkatku sebelum aku bisa memrotesnya. Ketika aku sudah berada di kedua tangannya, pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Kan sudah kukatakan, sebaiknya Yuuri tidak banyak bergerak."

"A-aku…"

"Yuuri mau ke kamar mandi?" Ia bertanya sembari berputar mengarah ke kamar mandi yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Biar kuantar!"

"T-tidak, bukan itu," ujarku sedikit meringis karena pemuda ini tahu-tahu saja sudah melangkahkan kaki melewati ruang tengah di sebuah penginapan yang kami sewa untuk semalam. Untung saja aku menghentikannya karena niscaya pemuda ini pasti akan sungguh-sungguh menungguiku di kamar mandi bila aku mengatakannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku pun berkata, "A-aku haus. Aku ingin mengambil air."

"Ah!" Ia mengangkat kepalanya, mengerti maksudku. Pemuda itu pun kembali berputar, menuju ke ruang tengah dan mendudukanku di salah satu bangku sebelum mengambilkan sebuah gelas dan mengisinya dengan teh. "Silakan!"

"Terima kasih," ucapku sembari menerima gelas berisi teh yang ia berikan. Aku tidak memikirkan rasa teh nya karena buru-buru kuhabiskan. Begitu isi gelas sudah kosong, aku pun hendak beranjak dari bangku dan kembali ke kamarku, sehingga aku berkata, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Viktor tidak menghentikanku kali ini. Ia tetap duduk diam di tempatnya sembari memutar-mutar gelas yang sebelumnya kuminum. Sikapnya membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan keceriaannya?

Melihat sikapnya yang lebih tenang dari biasanya, aku pun tidak jadi bangkit berdiri dan pergi. Aku kembali meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas paha, duduk diam dan manis sambil menunggu. Aku menunggu hingga kedua iris tosca itu kembali menaruh perhatiannya padaku dan tersenyum sembari berkata, " Ada apa? Yuuri tidak bisa tidur?"

Aku tidak menggeleng atau pun mengiyakan. Aku hanya diam sembari menatap pemuda yang hanya memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. Sembari mengamati gelas, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Kau sendiri… tidak bisa tidur?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, pemuda berambut perak kelabu itu terdiam yang tadinya tengah memutar-mutar gelas langsung berhenti dan ia pun berkata, "Tidak bisa tidur."

"Ada…apa?"

"Karena…," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arahku, "Yuuri tidak ada di sampingku, makanya aku tidak bisa tidur."

Ucapannya membuatku menggerakkan kepala. Tahu bahwa percuma saja mengkhawatirkannya, aku pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatianku. Beberapa saat aku hanya duduk diam, namun ketika pemuda itu hanya tertawa geli di sampingku, aku pun hendak beranjak dari tempatku dan kembali ke kamar. Sayangnya, pemuda itu memegangi tanganku dan menahanku di tempat.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh!" Ia berkata sambil menatapku dengan kedua iris biru toscanya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau Yuuri tidak ada di sampingku."

"Kau bercanda lagi, Viktor!" Kucoba untuk tersenyum sembari mengingatkan bahwa ucapannya hanya sebuah candaan.

"Sudah kukatakan, Yuuri," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengambil tanganku dan menyentuhkannya ke wajahnya sendiri. Ia memejamkan mata saat jemariku menyentuh wajahnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Yuuri selalu kutanggapi dengan sungguh-sungguh."

Melihat sikapnya yang sudah kembali seperti biasa, aku pun tahu bahwa ini saatku untuk mundur. Karena itu dengan sedikit gugup aku pun berkata, " A-aku… aku… aku sebaiknya tidur dulu. S-Selamat malam, Viktor!"

"Mau bukti?" Pemuda itu malah kembali bertanya seolah tidak mendengarkan ucapanku sebelumnya. "Aku bisa menunjukannya pada Yuuri."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, namun kali ini kakiku tidak melangkah. Aku tetap diam di tempatku, membiarkan pemuda berambut kelabu itu membawa kedua tanganku ke wajahnya di mana terdapat sebuah luka guratan di sana. Luka guratan yang baru saja tercipta beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _"_ _Jangan mendekat!" Pria yang menodongkan senjatanya di pelipisku menarikku semakin mendekat padanya. Dengan kaki yang sulit digerakkan, aku hanya dapat bertumpu pada tangannya yang menjepit leherku. Sepertinya ia sudah salah memilih tawanan.. "Kalau kau mendekat, aku akan menembak kepalanya. Aku serius."_

 _"_ _Viktor," pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkan Yura itu lebih memilih menatap rekannya yang baru saja turun dari tangga dengan santai. Melihat cara berjalannya yang santai, juga piyama yang masih dikenakannya membuat siapa pun tak mengira bahwa pemuda ini baru saja membantai salah satu petinggi di lantai atas. "Jangan!"_

 _Peringatan si pemuda berambut hitam hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman sinis yang muncul di wajah pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Ia masih saja berjalan santai dan berpegangan pada handrail selagi ia berkata, "Kalau kau tidak suka, seharusnya kau menanganinya lebih dulu, Otabek!"_

 _Otabek Altin, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendecak mendengar komentar si pemuda berambut kelabu. Ia baru saja hendak berkomentar, ketika tiba-tiba pemuda yang berambut kelabu lenyap dan tumpuanku berpindah. Begitu cepatnya hingga saat aku mengerjapkan mata iris tosca milik Viktor Nikiforov sudah berada dekat sekali dengan wajahku._

 _"_ _Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Yuuri!" Ia berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihatku sementara si penyerang sudah dihantamkan ke dinding.. "Nah, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana…" Yura ternganga sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah mengangkatku itu. "Dari tempat itu, dan tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di depan…?"_

 _"_ _Tidak usah dipikirkan," jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah menarik lengan Yura, memaksanya menuruni tangga. "Ayo!"_

 _Yura masih menatap Viktor selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan mengikuti pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu menuruni tangga di depannya. Dalam beberapa langkah, ia sudah berada di dekat pemuda itu dan menanyainya, atau dalam kasus Yura, 'berdebat' dengannya seperti biasa. Keingintahuan membuatnya lupa bahwa ia telah meninggalkanku dengan pemuda yang baru saja mewarnai dinding dengan darah salah satu bawahan petinggi keluarganya.._

 _"_ _V-Viktor, kau tidak perlu membawaku," ujarku ketika pemuda ini mulai melangkah turun dengan membawaku di pelukannya. "Aku bisa berjalan."_

 _"_ _Dan membiarkan Yuuri mati kehabisan darah ketika tiba di lantai dasar?"_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak masalah sih bila Yuuri kehabisan darah,"ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis. "Justru akan lebih baik bagiku. Soalnya Yuuri tidak akan sadar bila aku melakukan sesuatu pada Yuuri, iya 'kan?"_

 _"_ _M-melakukan sesuatu?" Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapannya. "M-melakukan apa?"_

 _Kakinya berhenti melangkah dan pemuda itu menatapku selama sesaat. Aku tidak dapat bergerak, terlebih ketika senyum sinisnya mengembang dan ia berbisik di telingaku dengan nada rendah. "Apa pun."_

 _Mendengarnya, aku pun bergidik ngeri. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kubiarkan pemuda itu mengangkat dan membawaku menuruni tangga. Aku tidak protes, juga tidak meronta untuk meminta turun. Lebih baik aku bersikap kooperatif dibanding memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan apa pun padaku. Pemuda satu ini jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan pria yang menodong pelipisku dengan senjata sebelumnya._

 _Dengan langkah yang lambat, pemuda itu berjalan menuruni tangga sementara rekannya dan adikku sudah beberapa langkah jauhnya dari kami. Melihat caranya berjalan yang lambat membuatku kembali berkata, "A-apa sebaiknya aku turun? Aku tidak mau memperlambat langkahmu."_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku, "aku memang sengaja berlambat-lambat."_

 _"_ _Ke…napa?" Aku balas bertanya dengan bingung. "Bukankah kita seharusnya segera melarikan diri?"_

 _Viktor bergumam sejenak sebelum ia berkata, "Tapi aku ingin menikmati berduaan dengan Yuuri seperti ini. Kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali ada 'kan?"_

 _Alasannya sukses membuatku membelalakan mata dan ternganga di tempat. Mendengarnya, sikap kooperatif yang baru saja kucetuskan pun langsung buyar dapat sekejap dan aku pun hendak menurunkan kakiku. Kucoba untuk meronta, namun pemuda itu malah memelukku semakin erat. Melihatnya, aku pun menatapnya dengan berang dan aku pun berteriak memanggil namanya hingga dua orang yang telah lebih dulu berjalan itu menatapku._

 _"_ _Katsuki-san" ujar pemuda yang berjalan lebih dulu di hadapanku itu, "lebih baik kau mengikuti saja apa keinginannya."_

 _"_ _H-hah?"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada gunanya memberontak," ucap pemuda itu sembari melangkahkan kaki, seolah tidak peduli dengan nasibku."Viktor menyukai tantangan lebih dari apa pun."_

 _Kukerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksudnya? Viktor menyukai tantangan, lalu kenapa? Apa dia menganggapku sebagai sebuah tantangan? Atau tidak? Atau maksudnya, ia memintaku untuk diam saja? Itukah yang ingin ia katakan padaku?_

 _Saat aku tengah diam dan memikirkan perkataan pemuda yang berjalan lebih dulu itu, tiba-tiba saja pemuda berambut kelabu yang mengangkatku berhenti bergerak. Sikapnya membuatku mengerutkan dahi dan tanpa sadar memerhatikan kakinya, yang ternyata tidak mengenakan alas kaki sama sekali._

 _"_ _Celaka!" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata, membuatku langsung menoleh menatap wajahnya kembali. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan ekspresi serius di sana.. "Aku lupa mengemas barang-barangku."_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mata mendengar reaksi normal yang dikhawatirkannya itu. Mulutku sampai tidak bisa mengucapkan apa pun, namun tidak begitu halnya dengan rekan aliansinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap berjalan sementara ia berkata, "Kita bisa beli di tempat lain. Bukankah selama ini juga kau tidak pernah mengemas apa pun?"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin berubah dari kebiasaan itu, Otabek!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu balas menjawab. "Sudah saatnya kita akhiri pemborosan seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Kau ingin berubah?" Pemuda yang berambut hitam bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Tapi secepat itu pula pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kurasa ini kesekian kalinya kau mengatakan untuk menghentikan pemborosan dan lihat sendiri apa yang kau lakukan."_

 _"_ _Aku serius," jawab Viktor dengan ekspresi serius, seperti yang dikatakannya. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku kembali ke lantai atas dan mengemas barang-barangku dulu!"_

 _Kali ini pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Pakhan. Ia menghela napas terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Memangnya ada yang penting di atas sana?"_

 _Mendengar itu, Viktor pun menggerakkan kepalanya sementara ia berkata, "Memangnya kau tidak mau mengambil jaket kulit kesayanganmu, Otabek?"_

 _"_ _Masih bisa kubeli nanti," jawab pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Kalau hanya jaket yang kau khawatirkan, aku masih punya banyak persediaan."_

 _Viktor sudah membuka mulutnya hendak menanggapi, namun ketika Yura menengadah menatapnya ia pun mengatupkannya kembali. Kecemasan di wajah Yura membuatku mengerutkan dahi karena tidak paham. Walaupun begitu, pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah memelukku sepertinya memahami maksudnya sehingga kedua tangannya bergerak menjauhkanku sedikit darinya._

 _Sebuah pisau yang cukup panjang dengan bilah semerah darah sempat mengiris wajah si pemuda berambut kelabu. Bila saja ia tidak menghindar dan mendorongku, bisa saja pisau itu bersarang di kepala kami berdua. Untung saja pemuda ini cukup sigap untuk menghindarinya._

 _"_ _Viktor!" Pemuda yang sebelumnya berada di dekat Yura tahu-tahu sudah berada di sebelahku dan menyentuh bahu Viktor. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, biar aku yang…"_

 _Sebelum Altin-san menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu sudah menyerahkanku lebih dulu padanya. Altin-san tidak membantah dan mengangkatku tanpa banyak bicara. Namun ketenangan yang biasa ia perlihatkan lenyap kala itu hingga membuatku cemas. Melihatnya, aku pun mengikuti arah tatapannya dan menatap pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah berjalan menaiki tangga menghadapi satu-satunya petinggi yang memegang kedua pisau di tangannya._

 _"_ _Pergilah duluan," ujar Viktor pada rekannya. "Aku akan menyusulmu."_

 _"_ _Biar aku yang membereskannya," kata Altin-san. "Kau tidak perlu…"_

 _Viktor tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap ke arah sang petinggi di hadapannya. Melihat sikap diamnya, Altin-san pun tak lagi menyanggah dan memilih untuk mengatupkan mulutnya. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali menuruni tangga tanpa banyak bicara._

 _Melihatnya tidak membantah, aku tergoda untuk memberinya sebuah pertanyaan. Hanya saja, suara Viktor membuat perhatianku kembali terarah padanya, sehingga aku pun mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat sosoknya. Sikapku membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti melangkah dan membiarkanku mengamati hingga aku dapat melihat Viktor Nikiforov berjalan dengan santai sementara kedua tangan di saku piyamanya. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap pada Georgi Popovich yang memegang dua bilah pisau berwarna semerah darah._

 _"_ _Ini peringatan terakhirku, Georgi!" Aku mendengar Viktor Nikiforov berkata."Kuharap kau tidak mengabaikannya lagi."_

 _Georgi Popovich, pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan petinggi nomor satu keluarga Nikiforov itu tertawa mendengar ancaman Viktor. Ia mengarahkan sebilah pisaunya pada Viktor dan berkata, "Aku sudah pernah mengeluarkan ancaman yang sama padamu dan kau pun tidak pernah mengindahkannya, Viktor!"_

 _"_ _Ah!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Kau pernah?"_

 _Senyum mendadak lenyap dari wajah Georgi Popovich. Tanpa membalas ucapan Viktor, pemuda satu itu langsung menerjang dan menyabetkan kedua bilah pisaunya di hadapan pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Gerakannya yang hanya berlangsung selama sepersekian detik itu untungnya dapat dihindari dengan sempurna oleh si pemuda berambut kelabu, dan ia membalasnya dengan menggunakan tendangan putar yang menghantarkan tubuh Georgi Popovich melayang hingga anak tangga teratas._

 _"_ _Bicara yang jelas, Georgi!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berkata dengan nada yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. "Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu."_

 _Mendengar suara tubrukannya dengan dinding membuatku mengira ada beberapa tulang sang petinggi yang retak seiring dengan tubrukan tersebut. Tapi mungkin aku salah. Setelah tubrukan itu, Georgi Popovich masih bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berjalan dengan langkah tegap sembari mengarahkan salah satu pisaunya._

 _"_ _Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menyentuh Anya!" Ia berkata sambil menunjukkan pisaunya. Tidak ada ketenangan palsu di sana, hanya ada amarah semata di wajahnya. "Tapi kau membunuhnya! Kau membunuh gadis yang paling berharga bagiku!"_

 _Oh? Ini informasi baru bagiku. Jadi Viktor pun pernah membunuh orang yang berharga bagi sesama petinggi? Kalau begitu, aku tak heran melihat betapa inginnya para petinggi melenyapkan pemuda satu ini. Hanya saja, apa alasannya? Apakah benar pemuda berambut kelabu itu membunuh orang hanya sekadar keinginan semata?_

 _Aku menatap wajah Viktor, berusaha menemukan jawaban di sana. Namun Viktor Nikiforov tidak terlihat menyesal, atau paling tidak menampilkan kepura-puraan palsu seperti biasanya. Pemuda satu itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan hanya berkata, "Jadi itu sebabnya."_

 _Aku masih hendak mendengarkan, tapi kali ini Altin-san tidak mau berkompromi lagi denganku. Ia kembali melangkah dengan cepat dan dalam sekejap sudah berada di samping Yura. Ia terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya aku menyentuh pundaknya dan berkata, "Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar, Altin-san!"_

 _Mendengar permintaanku, pemuda berambut hitam itu berhenti melangkah dan menatapku. Dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut pemuda itu pun berkata, "Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, Katsuki-san?"_

 _"_ _T-tidak, tapi aku…"_

 _"_ _Kalau tidak, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi!" Altin-san kembali berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya, tidak secepat sebelumnya, namun ia terus menuruni anak tangga. "Sebelum kedua petinggi itu mulai menghancurkan tangga darurat."_

 _"_ _Mereka bisa menghancurkan tangga darurat?" Yura berkomentar di samping kami. "Memangnya terbuat dari apa pisaunya itu? Lagipula, Viktor sendiri sepertinya hanya bertangan kosong. Tidak mungkin orang itu bisa menghancurkan tangga darurat yang terbuat dari beton, 'kan?"_

 _Aku setuju dengan Yura. Viktor hanya bertangan kosong dan hanya berjirahkan piyama. Ia tidak terlihat membawa senjata apa pun di balik piyama yang dikenakannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda sepertinya dapat melawan Georgi yang membawa dua buah pisau berbilah semerah darah dan mengayunkannya dengan membabi buta seperti itu? Apa Viktor memiliki ilmu bela diri khusus yang dapat membuatnya memenangkan pertarungan?_

 _"_ _Mereka bisa," jawab Altin-san, begitu datar dan tenang. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas."_

 _Dahiku berkerut mendengar jawaban pemuda berambut hitam yang membawaku terus menuruni tangga. Bila kutengadahkan kepalaku, dua pemuda yang saling berhadapan itu masih belum bergerak. Makanya aku tidak mengerti mengapa Altin-san harus terburu-buru dan meninggalkan Pakhan-nya yang hanya berjirahkan piyama tanpa alas kaki._

 _"_ _Kenapa kita harus terburu-buru sih?" Yura akhirnya berkomentar, menggantikanku. "Bukannya tadi kau juga bilang untuk menuruninya pelan-pelan? Kenapa sekarang kita menuruni anak tangga ini seolah gedung ini akan segera hancur? Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan petinggi yang hanya bersenjatakan pisau dan petinggi yang tidak punya senjata?"_

 _Altin-san menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu bukan pisau, itu darah."_

 _"_ _Darah?" Aku dan Yura bersama-sama mengulangi perkataannya. Kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat, sebelum Yura melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau sedang bercanda ya? Itu tidak mungkin darah. Itu bisa saja batu ruby yang dibentuk atau garnet, atau…"_

 _"_ _Yura," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada tenangnya, "itu bukan ruby, juga bukan garnet, itu darah."_

 _"_ _Tapi…," Yura tidak mau putus asa, ia tidak sudi kalah berdebat, "tapi darah tidak bisa dibentuk menjadi pisau. Molekul utamanya itu air, makanya dalam suhu ruangan seperti ini darah tidak bisa dipadatkan dan dibentuk seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Percayalah, itu darah." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap bertahan pada komentarnya. "Dan hanya benda itu yang dapat melukai Viktor NIkiforov."_

 _"_ _Benda yang… dapat melukai Viktor?" Aku mengulang ucapannya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu… tidak ada benda yang dapat melukainya?"_

 _Pemuda berambut hitam yang membawaku itu seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataanku. Ia mendekat ke arah satu-satunya jendela pada tangga darurat dan memandang ke luar. Beberapa detik lamanya ia terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. Ketika kukira ia akan menjawab, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Sepertinya kita harus melompat dari jendela."_

 _Bersama-sama, aku dan Yura kembali mengulang perkataannya. Namun pemuda yang mendengar pertanyaan kami itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia pun memindahkanku ke satu sisi tangannya, sementara tangannya yang satu diulurkannya pada Yura. Ketenangan sudah kembali di wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Kau mau melompat sendiri atau harus kupegangi?"_

 _Yura mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Gadis satu itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. Baru saja ia hendak berkomentar, pemuda yang ketenangannya melebihi orang biasa itu sudah menarik Yura ke satu tangannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda ini berbalik, menghadapkan punggung pada kaca jendela dan melompat menubruknya dengan punggung terlebih dulu._

 _Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal gila seperti melompat dari lantai dua puluh tujuh sebelumnya, makanya aku menjerit sekeras mungkin ketika angin menerpa wajahku. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Yura, gadis itu pun menjerit ngeri melihat betapa tingginya kami berada. Lain halnya dengan pemuda yang seolah tak mendengarkan teriakan kami dan tak berubah ekspresinya sekalipun ia tengah melompati dua puluh tujuh lantai._

 _Namun sepertinya dugaan kami salah. Pemuda ini tidak berencana untuk menerjunkan kami dari tingkat dua puluh tujuh tanpa alat pengaman seperti parasut atau apa pun. Ia praktis hanya melompat dari gedung yang lebih tinggi ke gedung yang sedikit lebih rendah di sebelahnya. Memang tidak sebanding dengan menuruni dua puluh tujuh lantai, tapi tetap saja membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak._

 _Herannya walaupun sudah memberi kami shock therapy semacam ini, pemuda yang membawa kami melompat ini tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, pemuda ini bangkit berdiri, mencabuti beberapa frame kaca yang menempel di lengannya dan membalut lukanya dengan jaket yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan setelah melakukannya, ia masih dapat mengulurkan tangannya dan mengangkatku terlebih dulu sebelum kembali berjalan menuruni tangga di gedung parkir sembari menyeret Yura yang tak jauh berbeda kondisinya dariku. Untungnya, gadis berambut pirang itu pulih lebih cepat. Sembari berjalan, gadis satu itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kau sudah gila, ya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawab pemuda yang membawaku itu, masih dengan ketenangan yang sama sekalipun darah merembes ke jaketnya "Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik sebelumnya."_

 _"_ _Tapi jangan main lompat begitu!" Yura balas berteriak padanya. "Kukira aku harus melompat dari lantai dua puluh tujuh hingga ke lantai dasar. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira ada gedung parkir yang tak berbeda jauh tingginya di sebelahnya."_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin," jawab pemuda itu dengan tenangnya sembari memandu kami menuruni anak tangga. "Kau bisa mati kalau meloncat turun dari ketinggian seperti itu."_

 _"_ _Kupikir juga aku akan mati waktu kau melompat ke jendela dari lantai dua puluh tujuh!" Yura kembali berteriak padanya. "Sungguh! Aku benar-benar kapok bepergian denganmu. Aksimu selalu saja tidak bisa…"_

 _Ucapan Yura langsung terputus ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Mendengarnya, wajahku dan gadis itu langsung memucat dan Yura pun langsung berhenti berjalan. Begitu berbeda dengan Altin-san yang tampak terbiasa dan tetap melangkah dengan santai. Ia justru menatap Yura dengan bingung sampai ia harus berkata, "Kenapa? Apa kakimu juga sakit?"_

 _"_ _Tadi… tadi itu…," Yura menunjuk ke arah kedatangan kami sebelumnya, "apa itu…"_

 _"_ _Bunyi ledakan?" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berinisiatif menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi?"_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Viktor-kah?" Aku memotong ucapan Yura. "Viktor-kah… yang meledakkannya?"_

 _Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya, "Bisa dia, bisa juga Georgi."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana…"_

 _Sebelum kami dapat mengajukan pertanyaan, pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah diperbincangkan tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di hadapan kami. Melihatnya, ia pun menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya kembali dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Altin-san. Menyadari apa yang dimintanya, Altin-san pun menyerahkan seluruh bobot tubuhku pada tangan si pemuda berambut kelabu dan ia berkata, "Kukira, kita terpaksa membeli barang-barang baru?"_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggerakkan kepala. Lalu ia berkata, "Apa boleh buat, padahal aku tengah berusaha berhemat."_

"Yuuri!"

"A-ah, ya, bukti… bukti yang kau maksud…," ujarku kembali teringat pada perkataannya sebelumnya, "luka ini buktinya?"

Ia mengangguk dan kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya sembari membiarkan tanganku menyentuh wajahnya di mana terdapat sebuah luka goresan di sana. Matanya terpejam, sementara tangannya menggenggamku erat. "Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku benar-benar serius dengan Yuuri."

Mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa luka goresan kecil di wajah ini dapat diartikan sebagai tanda bahwa pemuda ini tengah berusaha bersikap serius padaku. Luka itu tidak ada artinya bila dibandingkan luka Altin-san. Tapi kenapa pemuda ini seolah ingin menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan luka sekecil itu? Apa… luka ini sebegitu parahnya?

"Apa… lukanya sakit sekali?"

Viktor menggerakkan kepalanya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, " _Hm_ , sedikit. Aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun menggerakkan kepalaku. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sepertinya yang tetap bergeming ketika ditodong senjata bisa tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit? Lagipula, bukankah waktu itu pun ia juga terluka? Maka itu aku menanggapi ucapannya dengan berkata, "Bukankah… kau sering terluka."

Kepala pemuda itu terangkat saat mendengar ucapanku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan memicingkan mata saat menatapku. "Maaf?"

"Waktu pertama kali menemukanmu," ujarku sembari menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap iris toscanya, "kau juga terluka, walaupun untungnya bukan luka fatal."

Viktor tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Melihatnya hanya diam, membuatku menggerakkan kepala ke arah lain, menatap pintu geser yang berada di dekat ruang tengah dan menghubungkannya dengan kamar tempat Yura terlelap. Hanya saja, aku tidak lama melakukannya karena Viktor tahu-tahu tertawa, membuat perhatianku kembali terarah padanya.

"Luka-luka itu fatal bagiku, Yuuri," ujarnya sambil menyentuhkan jemariku ke wajahnya. "Bahkan luka goresan kecil saja berbahaya. Aku bisa saja kehilangan nyawa bila kau tidak menemukanku."

"K-kau berlebihan, Viktor," ucapku sembari tertawa gugup. Sekali lagi kucoba menarik-narik tanganku walaupun tanpa hasil. "V-Viktor, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Viktor menggelengkan kepalanya, membuatku menghela napas. Kali ini pun sepertinya tidak mudah bagiku untuk melarikan diri. Tak punya pilihan, aku pun membiarkan pemuda itu memejamkan mata sembari menyentuhkan tanganku. Melihatnya seperti ini, kembali mengingatkanku pada Viktor yang sebelumnya kehilangan ingatan. Viktor yang tidak berbahaya, Viktor yang tidak berniat untuk melukai orang lain, Viktor yang… bukan seorang pembunuh.

Teringat hal itu, aku pun menelan ludah terlebih dulu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Viktor… kalau kau tak suka rasa sakit, kenapa kau… membunuh orang?"

Pemuda itu bergumam saat mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kau tahu rasanya sakit," ujarku sambil menatapnya, "kalau kau tahu rasa sakit, kau pasti tahu bahwa membunuh itu berarti menyakiti seseorang. Kau paham benar seperti apa rasa sakit, tapi kenapa kau tetap menyakiti mereka? Kau… menyakiti orang-orang yang kau bunuh."

Kelopak mata pemuda berambut kelabu di hadapanku itu terangkat dan ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menatapku. "Apa ini? Jadi Yuuri ingin mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya tidak membunuh, Yuuri?"

"Kau… kau tidak suka rasa sakit," ujarku sambil mencari-cari alasan, "kau juga menyelamatkanku dan Yura. Rekanmu juga bilang bahwa kau tidak akan membunuh tanpa alasan. Makanya… makanya aku menduga… ada alasan khusus. Alasan yang mungkin bisa kumengerti dan membuatku percaya padamu."

Tawa kembali menyembur dari bbir pemuda berambut kelabu ini. Melihatnya, ia pun berkata, "Begitu, ya? Jadi Yuuri mengharapkanku mengucapkan alasan yang baik-baik agar Yuuri bisa percaya padaku?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku…aku…"

"Mana yang lebih Yuuri sukai," tanyanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya dan seulas senyum sinis terbit di wajahnya, "alasan bahwa aku membunuhnya karena aku ingin, atau karena aku harus menyelamatkan orang lain sehingga aku terpaksa melakukannya?"

"I-itu…"

"Pilihlah alasan apa pun yang Yuuri suka," ucap pemuda itu sembari mendekatkan dirinya padaku. "Bagiku itu tidak penting, karena kenyataan tidak dapat berubah."

"Kenapa… kau mengatakannya seperti itu?" Aku kembali bertanya, tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku kecewa mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Viktor yang memahami seperti apa rasa sakit menganggap remeh alasan kenapa ia membunuh seseorang, seolah-olah baginya nyawa tak ada harganya.

Senyum sinis yang biasanya terlihat di wajah pemuda itu berangsur-angsur lenyap digantikan ketenangan yang jarang kutemukan. Ketenangan yang sama seperti saat pemuda ini menghadapi Georgi, atau ketengan yang sama seperti ketika ia menghadapi JJ dan bawahannya. Ketenangan mencekam sebelum badai yang sesungguhnya datang.

"Jadi seharusnya aku mengatakannya seperti apa?" Ia bertanya sembari menggerakkan kepalanya di hadapanku. "Apakah seharusnya aku meminta maaf pada Yuuri sembari menangis-nangis dan berkata bahwa aku menyesal telah membunuh orang? Itu yang Yuuri suka?"

"Itu…"

"Bisa saja," jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, "aku bisa melakukannya kalau itu membuat Yuuri senang. Aku bisa…"

"Bukan itu!" Tanpa sadar aku menggerakkan tanganku sedikit lebih kuat hingga menghantam gelas yang sedari tadi dimainkan Viktor dan memecahkannya. Akibatnya, beberapa pecahan gelas itu menancap di tangan pemuda berambut kelabu itu dan membuat perhatianku terarah pada tangannya lebih dulu. Sebelum melanjutkan perkataaku, aku lebih dulu berkata, "M-maaf, aku… aku tidak sengaja."

Viktor tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tetap diam, sementara aku berhati-hati mencabut pecahan kaca di tangannya. Terkadang pecahan itu melukai jemariku, namun menyadari bahwa luka di tangannya jauh lebih berbahaya, aku pun meneruskan pekerjaanku dan berupaya mencabuti pecahan gelas tersebut.

Beberapa pecahan yang telah berhasil kuambil, kuletakkan di atas meja sebelum aku meneruskan kembali pekerjaanku. Ketika aku telah selesai dengan semua pecahan yang menempel dan hendak berbalik untuk melihat seberapa dalam luka di tangannya, aku pun mengerutkan dahi. Aku yakin sebelumnya luka-luka itu masih menganga karena baru saja terkena pecahan kaca. Tapi di mana luka-luka itu sekarang?

Menggosok-gosok mataku, aku pun mengangkat tangan Viktor dan berusaha mengamatinya lebih dekat. Aku mendekatkan wajahku, menelusuri dengan jemariku, mencari di mana luka akibat pecahan kaca yang sebelumnya menggores tangannya. Hanya saja, berulang kali mengerjapkan mata, berulang kali menelusuri, aku tetap tidak menemukan luka tersebut. Apakah jangan-jangan aku memegangi tangan yang salah?

Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, aku pun menarik tangannya yang satu dan menyingkap yukata berwarrna hijau yang menutupi lengannya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, kulebarkan kelopak mataku dan kutelurusi permukaan kulit tangannya hingga sebatas siku. Aku yakin sebelumnya di sana ada pecahan kaca yang menancap, namun di mana luka-luka itu sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada bekasnya?

Menyadari apa yang tengah kucari, pemuda berambut kelabu itu akhirnya berkata, "Tidak perlu dicari, Yuuri, lukanya tidak akan ada di mana pun."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kukerutkan dahi saat menatapnya. "Ya?"

"Lukanya sudah sembuh," ujar pemuda itu sembari menarik tangannya dariku. "Yuuri tidak perlu mencarinya lagi."

"Tapi bagaimana…"

Sebelum aku dapat bertanya, pemuda yang merupakan rekan aliansi Viktor tiba-tiba membuka salah satu pintu geser yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah. Ia menatap kami berdua sembari memegangi handphone di salah satu tangannya. Dengan menaikkan alis, ia mendekat pada Viktor dan berkata, "Kupikir kau sudah menghabisi Georgi."

"Ah!" Viktor menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Jadi ia sudah menemukan tempat ini?"

"Jadi kau memang belum menghabisinya," ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan terkejut bahwa ia telah bekerja sama dengan petinggi yang lain dan beramai-ramai menuju kemari."

Viktor hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Padahal aku baru saja menyukai suasana penginapan ini. Apa dia harus mematikan lampu penginapan ini juga?"

"Georgi bekerja sama dengan keluarga Crispino," lanjut pemuda dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa itu. Ia membuka salah satu bungkusan yang dibelinya sebelumnya dan menyerahkannya pada Viktor. Setelahnya ia kembali berkata, "Lilia juga memberinya dukungan dengan mengirimkan seluruh petinggi keluarga Nikiforov bersamanya."

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang diberi informasi tersebut hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Begitu."

"Lilia juga mempersenjatai mereka dengan kelemahanmu," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengambil bungkusan yang lain. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini."

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku, sedikit bingung dengan sikap Altin-san. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu bersikap terburu-buru seperti ini. Bukankah sebelumnya ia masih dapat menyiapkan sarapan ketika Georgi akan menyerang? Kenapa sekarang ia menjadi begini tergesa-gesa? Bukankah mereka bisa menghadapinya? Seperti sebelumnya?

"Katsuki-san, sebaiknya kau segera mengganti bajumu," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bungkusan yang ia pegang padaku. "Aku juga sudah membelikan untuk adikmu. Kalau bisa, tolong bangunkan dia sebelum kita berangkat! Kalau tidak, aku akan mengangkutnya dan membawanya ke mobil."

"Apa… kita perlu melarikan diri?" Aku bertanya pada pemuda itu dan menatap Pakhannya yang tengah mempelajari isi bungkusan yang diberikan padanya. "Maksudku, bukankah kalian dapat mengatasinya?"

Mendengar komentarku, Altin-san menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia berkata, "Tidak saat ini, Katsuki-san. Viktor tidak siap untuk bertarung dengan seluruh petinggi keluarga Nikiforov."

"Kenapa…"

"Dia tidak bisa terluka memang," ucap rekannya sembari menunjuk sang Pakhan, "tapi kali ini senjata yang mereka bawa berbeda dengan senjata biasa dan sayangnya, Viktor rentan terhadap senjata tersebut."

"Dia tidak bisa… terluka?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir, aku langsung tersadar, ucapannya membuatku mengerti sekarang. Aku mengerti mengapa goresan akibat pecahan kaca itu tidak muncul di tangannya, aku mengerti mengapa peluru tidak melubangi tubuhnya, aku mengerti mengapa pemuda ini dapat begitu tenang ketika ditodong senjata seperti apa pun. Hanya saja, yang tidak kumengerti, kenapa masih ada luka goresan di pipinya? Apakah ini yang dimaksud Altin-san dengan senjata yang berbeda dari biasanya?

"Senjata… yang berbeda itu…," ujarku sambil menahan tangan Altin-san yang sudah hendak beranjak keluar ruangan, "apakah pisau berwarna merah yang sama dengan yang dibawa petinggi tadi?"

Pertanyaanku membuat Altin-san terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk. "Ya."

"K-kalau begitu…"

"Bisa lepaskan aku, Katsuki-san?" Pemuda itu kembali berkata, membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah menahannya. "Aku masih harus menyiapkan beberapa hal sebelum kita berangkat. Tentunya kau tidak mau kita menghadapi para petinggi Nikiforov di saat pemuda yang diincar berada dalam kondisi yang tidak siap untuk melawan mereka, 'kan?"

"O-oh, maafkan aku."

"Dan cepatlah bergegas," ujar pemuda itu sembari menggeser pintu dan beranjak keluar, "kita tidak punya banyak waktu kali ini."

.

.

.

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _Wow! Di chapter sebelumnya tiba-tiba banyak guest bermunculan. Thank you for your kind review guys, and welcome to my ff. Author's note ini sedikit panjang, jadi mohon maaf, buat yang enggak berkenan, ini boleh di skip kok : ) maaf kali ini saya nggak bisa bales pribadi satu2 :")_

 _For:_

 ** _Llolmao738_** _: maaf saya baru bales reviewmu di sini, sepertinya reviewmu baru masuk setelah chapter 13 terbit. Aniway, thank u uda review dan pertanyaan kamu soal kenapa mereka bisa santai mungkin sebagian uda terjawab di sini, oh dan saya juga suka sama sarkasnya Yura. Lebih mudah buat saya nulis Yura dibanding Yuuri soalnya T_T_

 _Semoga sehat selalu juga dan semoga kamu suka fic ini ya XD_

 ** _Fujoshi desu_** _: wkwk, si Viktor itu… bagaimana bilangnya ya, dia itu ambigu, makanya kadang saya sendiri bingung sama sikap dia. Tapi iyah, Yuuri masih aja naif, ya? Nggak kapok-kapok. Kepolosannya yang nggak ada batasnya itu susah dikalahkan emang XD_

 _Anak buah Vitya… semoga kita bisa munculin di chapter selanjutnya ya XD, di sini nggak ada kesempatan soalnya saya harus jelasin sedikit pertarungan sebelumnya. Semoga di next chapter bisa. Amin! XD_

 ** _ParkYuu_** _: Iyah XD, Vitya pasti tolong Yuuri kok, tenang aja :D dan iya, kakinya dia ketembak, jadi mesti diangkut-angkut sama Viktor, pokoknya Vitya puaslah angkut-angkut Yuuri ke sana sini :p_

 _Nah! Ane juga suka sama adegan pertarungan dan pengennya masukin itu sebanyak mungkin LOL, tapi khawatir inti ceritanya jadi berubah XD makanya mohon maklum kalau tiba-tiba ada adegan pertarungan atau pun pertarungan di skip :P_

 ** _Madamme Jung_** _: Wow! Deskripsi review yang super detail seperti biasa dan cara penyampaian yang super menarik XD saya seneng banget kamu luangin waktu untuk jabarin sedetail itu XD dan heeh, ternyata saya suka typo ya? Saya baru sadar setelah baca ulang chapter2 sebelumnya T_T Gomen ne, all_

 _Buat Otabek dan Viktor, saya memang buat mereka sedikit lebih miring dibanding orang biasa, tapi nanti saya akan ungkap alesannya XD Viktor sendiri uda dapet kesempatan untuk diungkapin kali ini, sementara untuk Otabek, mungkin di next next chapter akan saya ungkapin_

 _Dan thanks again untuk penilaian yang detail soal chara development nya. Saya sendiri nggak sadar saat chara mereka mulai develop, tapi begitu kamu bilang, baru saya ngeh, XD senang sekali kamu recognize hal-hal yang bahkan saya nggak sadarin XD_

 _PS : tenang, Abang Vitya selalu cuci tangan abis mutilasi orang kok :P_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: aduh, itu di kelas XD, tapi gapapa, saya juga suka teriak, LOL, supaya di chapter ini kamu nggak teriak-teriak, saya kasih sedikit info soal Viktor yak, :P keep calm, oke?_

 ** _Orang Lewat_** _: holla! Salam kenal dan thank u buat reviewnya. Ane… nggak semedi sih, awalnya seperti yang ane bilang, Fujoshi kepengen cerita soal Mafia, so that's why ane mulai bentuk cerita ini pake konsep itu. Dan, dan… apa pertanyaan kamu soal luka-luka Viktor uda mulai terjawab? Sudah bisa ketebak kah kenapa dia sampai luka? *evilgrin_

 _Untuk Yakov, pembunuhan dia yang misterius itu memang bakal masuk di jalan cerita, jadi soal itu, aku keep informasinya buat nanti ya XD semoga kamu menikmati pelan-pelan informasi yang akan aku ungkap satu persatu._

 _Aniway, ehem, iyah, Viktor masih pake piyama itu pas turun tangga XD_

 ** _Test :_** _iyak! Seperti kata Viktor, sarapan itu penting soalnya XD dan baca koran juga :p_

 ** _whitesakura44_** _: holla! Salam kenal! Thank u uda sempetin review dan thank u banget buat penilaiannya. Saya sendiri nggak nyangka interaksi mereka bisa sampai begitu XD dan yah, Viktor sexiness memang terkadang overload XD tapi seperti kata Madamme Jung, otak dia kayaknya nggak beres :P jadi Yuuri harus banyak-banyak sabar sama dia_

 _Thank u again dan semoga kamu suka chapter2 selanjutnya,_

 ** _Hiro Mineha_** _: LOL, mereka santai karena uda biasa kayaknya, Hiro XD dan Otario mungkin akan berenti berantem kalau Yura nya uda kayak Yurio di anime :P sampe dia paham, kayaknya mereka akan terus berantem :D_

 _Aniway, JJ belum muncul dan … terus terang ane nggak tahu gimana nasibnya, kalau ada kesempatan di next chapter, ane akan singgung XD_

 ** _ChocoCroissant9_** _: nggak kok, saya juga uda gila karena anggep dia keren pas itu XD aniway, salam kenal dan thank u banget uda ingetin soal Georgi. LOL. Saya belum nemuin alesannya sbeelumnya, tapi untung kamu ingetin soal itu sehingga saya dapet ide kenapa Georgi sampe nyerang Viktor. LOL_

 _Aniway thank y again to_ _ **all of you**_ _! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	15. Act 15

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Hunting**

Sinar yang menyilaukan menembus kelopak mataku yang masih terpejam kala itu. Sinarnya membuatku terpaksa memperlihatkan iris tosca milikku dan menemukan sebuah pemandangan ala film _action_ Amerika, di mana sebuah truk berada di hadapanku dengan lampu sein yang menyala. Pemandangan itu serta merta bergulir menjadi pemandangan jalanan yang kosong, namun satu detik yang mendebarkan sebelumnya sudah cukup untuk membuat mataku terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara di samping membuatku menoleh dengan cepat. Betapa tidak terkejutnya aku ketika menemukan si pemuda dengan ekspresi datar berada di sana dengan tangan berada di balik kemudi. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang dapat membawaku melakukan hal-hal nekat yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Oleh karena itu, sebagai ganti sapaan 'Selamat pagi!', aku malah mengucapkan, "Di mana ini?"

"Di jalan," jawabnya singkat sambil memutar setir dan berkendara di alur yang berlawanan arah. "Di belakang ada sarapan, kalau kau mau."

Masih berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar, aku pun menggerakkan tubuhku sejenak dan menyingkirkan jaket kulit yang disampirkan di atas tubuhku. Baru setelahnya, aku menoleh ke belakang mengikuti jemari si pemuda berambut hitam di sampingku. Melihatnya, aku sampai menggerakkan kepala dan berbalik kembali menghadap ke depan, lupa untuk mengambil sarapan. "Mereka tidur nyenyak sekali."

"Katsuki-san baru saja terlelap, sementara Viktor, mungkin dia hanya berakting," jawab pemuda di sampingku sembari mengintip dari kaca spion.

Aku menganggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasannya. Mulutku sudah terbuka, hendak mengajukan pertanyaan kembali ketika truk lain sudah berada di depan dan siap menubruk kami dengan kecepatan penuh. Hanya saja, pemuda di sampingku lebih dulu membanting setirnya membawa kami ke jalur yang benar sebelum menambah kecepatannya. Aksinya yang tidak bisa diprediksi itu membuatku kehilangan kata-kata, lagi.

Sadar bahwa umurku akan memendek kalau aku tetap duduk di samping pengemudi, aku pun langsung berbalik menghadap ke jok belakang dan berkata, "Tukar. Aku mau tukar tempat duduk dengan Viktor. Biar dia saja yang duduk di sampingmu."

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau," jawab si pemuda berambut hitam sambil menggerakkan tangan pada persneling dan menginjak gas. Tak perlu lagi kuinformasikan bukan bahwa spidometernya sudah melewati angka 200?

"Lantas kenapa kalau dia tidak mau?" Aku balas bertanya padanya sementara aku sudah melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang membelit tubuhku. "Toh dia bisa berpura-pura tidur dan memejamkan mata, itu keahliannya 'kan?"

"Aku juga tidak mau," lanjut pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Viktor sering mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela dan membuat penyerangnya tahu bahwa ia berada di mobil ini. Ia membuatku kerepotan karena harus berkali-kali melakukan _drifting_ untuk menghindari tembakan."

"Dia… kau… apa?" Mulutku tak henti-hentinya ternganga ketika mendengar informasi baru terkait dengan sikap petinggi yang satu itu. Mendengar tingkahnya yang makin di luar kewajaran makin hari, aku ragu bahwa ada keanehan lain lagi yang bisa membuatku terkejut.

"Kau sudah dengar tadi," ujar pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi tenangnya sementara ia baru saja meloloskan diri dari antara dua buah mobil yang nyaris menubruk kami. Kepiawaiannya dalam mengemudi mungkin dapat menjadikannya salah satu aktor di film _action_ ala Amerika itu, tapi aku tidak merekomendasikannya berhubung ekspresinya terlalu datar untuk terlibat dalam emosi antar tokoh. "Sebaiknya kau pasang lagi sabuk pengamanmu. Aku tidak mau kepalamu terantuk nanti."

Dengan penuh keyakinan, kugantungkan seluruh keselamatanku pada seutas sabuk pengaman yang melilit tubuhku dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang menjagaku tetap hangat. Sembari memegangi erat sabuk pengaman tersebut, aku pun menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata. Lebih baik aku tidak melihat apa saja yang dapat dilakukan pemuda ini dengan keahliannya menyetir.

Di saat aku tengah memejamkan mata, tangan yang seharusnya berada di persneling itu berpindah ke kepalaku. Berkatnya, mataku pun kembali terbuka dan aku menoleh pada pemuda di sampingku yang tengah memandangi jalanan hampir tanpa berkedip. Merasakan tatapan mataku, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Sebaiknya kau tidur kembali!"

Mataku mengerjap selama beberapa saat ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kuamati pemuda yang tengah menyetir itu dengan lebih seksama. Kuperhatikan bahwa ia tak mengenakan jaket kulitnya kala itu sehingga perban yang masih baru di kedua tangannya dapat tertangkap oleh mataku. Ketika melihatnya, baru kusadari bahwa jaket kulitnyalah yang menjagaku tetap hangat sementara aku tertidur. Tapi kalau begitu, apa pemuda ini tidak kedinginan? Apa pemuda ini tidak ingin mendapatkan kembali jaketnya?

"Kau tidak mau jaketmu kembali?" Aku bertanya sambil mengangkat jaket itu dari tubuhku.

"Akan kuambil nanti," jawabnya sambil memutar lagi setirnya untuk melewati jalur yang berlawanan. Apakah masih perlu kukonfirmasi bahwa kecepatannya tidak berkurang selagi ia melakukannya? "Sementara kutitipkan dulu padamu!"

"Aku tidak membuka penitipan gratis," jawabku sambil mengangkat jaket itu dari tubuhku dan menyodorkannya ke arah pemuda berambut hitam di sampingku itu. "Sebaiknya kau ambil kembali jaketmu!"

"Ya sudah," jawabnya tenang sambil menggerakkan tangannya dan hendak mengambil kembali jaketnya. Namun baru saja ia melepaskan pegangannya dari persneling, sebuah truk menghadang di hadapannya sehingga ia kembali meletakkan tangannya di atas persneling. Sembari menggerakkan kepalanya, ia pun kembali berkata, "Sayang sekali, kedua tanganku penuh. Dengan amat terpaksa, aku harus menitipkannya dulu padamu hingga kita berhenti di suatu tempat."

Biarpun sambil mengerucutkan bibir, aku tidak protes ketika mendengar ucapannya. Kusampirkan kembali jaket kulit itu di atas sabuk pengaman dan kubiarkan diriku terbungkus dengan kehangatannya. Begitu nyamannya hingga pemandangan yang terus berganti dari mobil yang akan segera menghantam kami, atau pun jalanan yang kosong tidak lagi menjadi masalah. Sebagai ganti rasa takut, ketenangan yang tak biasa tiba-tiba memenuhi pikiranku.

Berhubung aku sudah lebih tenang, aku pun berkata, "Ke mana kita?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Pergi sejauh mungkin?"

"Sejauh mungkin? Seberapa jauh?"

Sekali lagi bahu pemuda itu terangkat dan ia berkata, "Hingga petinggi Nikiforov berhenti mengejar kita?"

Kini giliranku mengerutkan dahi dan berkata, "Dan sampai kapan itu?"

"Entahlah?"

 _Oke_. Seringkali aku lupa bahwa aku bepergian dengan orang-orang yang gemar menantang bahaya sebelum memikirkan risiko atau memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Dua tiga hari ini semestinya aku sudah belajar untuk tidak terlalu memusingkan detail seperti itu. Jalan keluar atau pun risiko tidak ada di kamus dua orang yang beraliansi ini.

"Dengar," ucapku akhirnya, "kalau kita ingin melarikan diri, bukankah sebaiknya kita pergi ke Bandara dan menumpang pesawat atau apa pun yang akan membawa kita ke luar negeri?"

"Sayangnya seluruh jet pribadi milik Viktor disita, sementara Altin Family lebih suka transportasi darat dibanding transportasi udara," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan kepala. "Makanya kami tidak menggunakan transportasi udara."

"Jet pribadi?" Aku mengulang ucapannya. "Bukan! Maksudku bukan itu. Kita bisa saja menumpang pesawat komersil, 'kan? Memangnya kalian tidak punya paspor?"

"Adik Katsuki," ujar pemuda di sampingku itu dengan nada seolah ia lebih paham dan lebih mengerti dariku, "kau mungkin tidak berpikir jernih. Apa kau lupa, apa yang bisa dilakukan keluarga Nikiforov pada fasilitas publik? Kau mau fasilitas publik terancam bahaya karena mereka?"

"Tidak berpikir jernih?" Aku kembali mengulang ucapannya hanya saja kali ini dengan nada meninggi. Siapa? Aku? Sadarkah dia bahwa selama ini akulah yang selalu berpikiran waras dan normal selama ini? Akulah yang selalu berpikir normal dan waras sejauh ini dan pemuda ini bilang aku tidak berpikiran jernih, hah?

"Kalau kau lupa, biar kuingatkan soal pusat perbelanjaan yang dirusak Georgi," jawab pemuda itu sambil memutar setirnya lagi, "belum lagi bangunan apartemen keluargaku dan penginapan yang sebelumnya kita datangi mungkin sudah menjadi korban dari keganasan para petinggi Nikiforov itu."

"Itu…"

"Kau mau pesawat yang kita tumpangi ditembak oleh rudal?" Ia kembali bertanya walaupun ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah. "Atau kau mau pesawat yang kita tumpangi dibajak dan terpaksa kita turun menggunakan parasut?"

Mendengar pilihan yang diberikannya, bibirku pun mengerucut dan kualihkan tatapanku darinya sembari melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Aku tahu bahwa keluarga Nikiforov memang berkuasa, aku tahu bahwa mereka memang sering sekali melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi, apakah mereka sebegitu tidak bisa dihentikannya? Apakah pemerintah atau pun lembaga hukum lainnya di dunia tidak dapat menyentuh mereka?

Karena begitu penasaran akan keluarga tersebut, aku pun bertanya padanya, "Apakah… pemerintah tidak akan bertindak?"

Dari pantulan kaca di sampingku, aku bisa melihat pemuda di sampingku itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan ia kembali berkata, "Apa menurutmu pemerintah bergerak setelah penyerangan di pusat perbelanjaan dan hancurnya apartemen?"

"Tapi penyerangan di bar JJ muncul di berita, kalau begitu…"

"Kau lupa, Yura," ujar pemuda itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "penyerangan itu kamilah yang memulainya, sementara penyerangan yang keluarga Nikiforov lakukan, apakah kau dengar satu pun beritanya di televisi?"

Kepalaku kembali berbalik dan mengarah padanya. Aku menatap pemuda ini dan hanya bisa ternganga sebagai ganti kata-kata. Ketika aku menemukan suaraku, yang kukatakan hanya, "Maksudmu… keluarga Nikiforov mengendalikan berita yang disebar di media massa? Mereka… melakukannya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak berpikir sampai ke situ?"

Mataku kembali mengerjap-ngerjap ketika mendengar ucapannya. Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa ternganga sembari menggelengkan kepala. Tidak pernah kubayangkan bahwa keluarga itu akan sebegitu berpengaruhnya hingga dapat mengendaliikan berita yang disebar di media massa. Kalau begitu di mana kendali pemerintah? Di mana kendali hukum? Bukankah seharusnya merekalah yang lebih berkuasa dibandingkan kelompok dunia gelap dari Rusia itu?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, Otabek Altin kembali berkata, "Nikiforov adalah keluarga yang besar. Keluarga besar yang telah mengendalikan banyak sekali aspek yang tak pernah kau sadari sebelumnya. Karena itulah, kejahatan apa pun yang mereka lakukan menjadi legal karena tak ada seorang pun yang berniat menentangnya."

"Kalau… kalau begitu…"

"Satu-satunya orang dalam sejarah keluarga itu yang pernah mendeklarasikan perang dengan keluarga tersebut hanya orang gila yang sedang tidur di jok belakang," ujar pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya mengarah ke belakang. "Orang gila yang membuat keluarga itu sampai harus mendatangkan para petinggi ke Jepang hanya untuk melenyapkannya."

Mengikuti gerakan kepalanya, aku pun menoleh ke jok belakang, menatap pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari bersandar pada kepala kakakku. Melihat keduanya yang tertidur lelap dengan saling bersandar membuatku menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kemudian aku pun kembali menatap pada pemuda yang tengah menyetir dan berkata, "Apa dia… sebegitu hebatnya?"

Alis pemuda yang kutanyai itu terangkat dan ia berkata, "Menurutmu?"

"Aku… aku tidak pernah melihat ada orang yang bertarung hanya menggunakan piyama," jawabku sembari mengingat-ingat sejumlah aksi pemuda berambut kelabu itu. "Atau orang yang menusuk musuhnya dengan garpu dan berhasil membunuhnya. Aku… aku tidak tahu, apakah itu termasuk hebat?"

Jawabanku membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu menyunggingkan senyum yang jarang sekali tampil di wajahnya. Tangannya sendiri berpindah dari persneling ke kepalaku dan ia berkata, "Paling tidak, kau sudah melihat sebagian kecilnya."

Mataku memicing mendengar jawabannya. Sebagian kecil? Hal-hal yang kuanggap tidak lazim itu hanya sebagian kecil? Jadi… masih ada yang lebih besar dibandingkan menusuk orang dengan garpu atau berkelahi dengan piyama? _Oh_ , celaka!

Mulutku baru saja hendak berkomentar mengenai sebaiknya aku tidak melihat aksi-aksi semacam itu, ketika senyum lenyap dari wajah pemuda di sampingku. Bahkan dengan mendadak, pemuda itu menginjak pedal rem tanpa mempertimbangkan kondisi penumpangnya. Benar katanya, untung saja aku mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Kalau tidak, kepalaku pasti akan menubruk dashboard, seperti cara Viktor menubruk jok depan.

"Cara membangunkan yang kasar sekali!" gumam pemuda yang langsung tersadar dari tidurnya. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Turun!" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata hingga membuatku mengerutkan dahi karena tidak mengerti. Aku hendak bertanya padanya, tapi pemuda itu sudah membuka pintu mobilnya, diikuti dengan helaan napas Viktor. Ia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk protes karena tahu-tahu pintu di sampingku terbuka dan pemuda itu menarikku keluar dari mobil. "Cepat!"

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Akhirnya aku berkesempatan untuk protes. "Kau sudah gila? Menghentikan mobil di jalan tol? Kau ingin ditabrak?"

Mengabaikan ucapanku, pemuda itu mengangkatku dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan mobilnya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan mobil yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya dan langsung membawaku ke tepian jalan. Di sampingnya, pemuda yang berambut kelabu berlaku kurang lebih serupa dengannya. Bedanya, ia membawa Yuuri yang mulai gelagapan karena bingung dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba.

Sungguh! Aku ingin protes. Apalagi kali ini? Apa kami harus berjalan kaki di tengah jalan tol karena Viktor ingin memetik bunga di tepi jalan? Atau apa? Apa lagi kegilaan yang harus kami hadapi sekarang?

Sebuah jawaban yang tak kusangka-sangka muncul dengan sendirinya di hadapanku. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, deru baling-baling helikopter muncul dari balik pagar pembatas tol. Bersama kemunculannya, sebuah _railgun_ dengan seorang personil muncul dari pintunya yang terbuka dan menembak jalan tol beserta mobil yang kami tumpangi sebelumnya.

Tembakannya berhasil menghentikan mobil-mobil yang tengah melaju di tepi jalan dan membuat mobil-mobil itu menubruk satu sama lain diiringi suara klakson yang meraung ribut. Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa mobil memilih untuk menghentikan laju sementara penumpangnya bergegas keluar dan berlarian dengan panik. Hanya segelintir mobil berwarna hitam yang memilih untuk tetap melaju mengabaikan deru baling-baling helikopter di sekitar kami.

Melihat keadaan ini, aku pun bertanya-tanya, kenapa pemuda ini malah memilih untuk keluar dari mobil? Bukankah lebih aman untuk berada di dalam mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dikejar oleh helikopter tersebut? Kenapa ia memilih untuk keluar seperti penduduk sipil lainnya dan membuat diri kami terekspos sepenuhnya di jalan tol dengan sebuah helikopter bersenjatakan _railgun_ terarah pada kami?

"Hei, Otabek!" Pemuda berambut kelabu yang mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan Yuuri duduk nyaman di satu tangannya itu mendekat pada rekan aliansinya. "Aku ingin alasan bagus karena sudah dibangunkan tanpa kopi ataupun koran."

Pertanyaannya membuat kelopak mataku terbuka lebar. Tak bisakah pemuda ini sedikit saja menanyakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan situasi sekarang? Tak bisakah ia bersikap lebih serius menghadapi tindakan semacam ini?

"Di depan sana ada terowongan yang kuyakini sudah diblokir sepenuhnya oleh keluargamu," jawab pemuda itu sambil menunjuk ke depan, di mana sebuah terowongan berada. "Untuk kopi dan koranmu, mintalah pada mereka karena mereka yang membuatku harus menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak."

" _Oh_ ," ujar pemuda itu sembari tersenyum dan berjalan dengan santai ke depan. Yuuri yang masih duduk di lengannya sampai harus memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Kalau aku jadi Yuuri, aku pasti sudah pingsan dibawa berjalan di tengah hujan tembakan seperti itu. "Mereka lagi rupanya."

"V-Viktor," ujar Yuuri, terdengar gemetar, "aku… aku rasa sebaiknya aku turun. Aku…"

"Pegangan yang erat, Yuuri!" ujar pemuda berambut kelabu itu sambil menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yuuri. Pemimpin aliansi itu bahkan masih sempat mengangkat satu tangan Yuuri dan melingkarkan tangan gadis itu di lehernya sendiri. "Benar begitu! Kau harus memegangiku erat kalau tidak mau terjatuh."

Yuuri gemetaran, sudah pasti. Melihatnya dibawa bagaikan tawanan yang tengah menyongsong kematian membuat kakiku pun melangkah hendak mendekati mereka. Aku hendak meminta Viktor untuk menurunkan kakakku dan berhenti merepotkannya. Namun sebelum aku melakukannya, pemuda berambut hitam di belakangku sudah menarik pinggangku, membuat pijakanku lenyap selama beberapa detik. Begitu kakiku kembali menginjak tanah, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di sampingnya dan jawaban yang ia berikan terhadap tatapan protesku hanya, "Biar Viktor yang mengurusnya."

Aku sudah hendak membantah, tentu saja. Apa dia gila? Viktor bisa saja menyongsong kematian bila mendekati _railgun_ dengan berjalan sesantai itu. Aku tidak mau ia menyertakan Yuuri dalam aksi gilanya karena itu aku berniat menghentikannya. Kenapa aku dihalangi? Apa baginya nyawa Yuuri itu permainan? Apa kedua orang ini tidak bisa serius sedikit terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nyawa?

Suara helikopter meledak, diiringi Viktor Nikiforov yang turun sembari membungkukkan badan, bagai seorang penari yang memberi hormat pada penonton membuatku tak bisa berkomentar apa pun. Di lengannya, aku bisa melihat Yuuri memeluknya erat sembari memejamkan mata. Begitu iris tosca Viktor bertemu dengan iris mataku yang melebar, ia pun berkata dengan nada ceria yang biasa, "Yura! Yura melihat aksiku tadi tidak?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku walaupun mulutku belum juga terkatup. "B-bagaimana… helikopternya…?"

Kekecewaan muncul di wajah Viktor dan ia berkata, "Apa? Ternyata Yura tidak melihatnya. Yura masih mengantuk, ya?"

Aku memalingkan wajah hanya sekejap dan tahu-tahu satu helikopter sudah jatuh dan terbakar. Apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya?

"Padahal aku sudah sengaja menunjukkannya," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sedih, "tapi baik Yuuri maupun Yura tidak ada yang melihatnya."

Aku hendak berkomentar mengenai betapa santainya pemuda ini setelah ia menjatuhkan satu helikopter tanpa satu pun senjata di tangannya. Aku bisa gila lama-lama kalau berhubungan dengan kedua orang ini. Bagaimana caranya? Katakan padaku bagaimana ia menjatuhkan helikopter sementara Yuuri berada di satu tangannya dan masih tetap hidup? Bagaimana caranya?

Belum sempat aku memikirkan jawaban yang logis, tangan pemuda berambut hitam di dekatku membawaku merundukkan kepala hingga daguku rata menghantam aspal. Ia tidak menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukannya, namun serentetan tembakan yang mengenai tembok pembatas di dekatku sudah menjawab keingintahuanku. Tanpa banyak membantah, kali ini aku menurut saja ketika pemuda itu menarikku berlari mengikutinya.

Sebelum kami berlari lebih jauh, sejumlah mobil berwarna hitam mengepung kami dalam bentuk lingkaran. Bersamanya, seorang petinggi yang kukenal baik membuka pintu mobilnya dan menunjukkan sosoknya dari salah satu mobil tersebut. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, aku bisa melihat pemuda berambut cokelat dan gadis berambut hitam legam dengan kulit kecokelatan yang mengenakan pakaian berbeda dari pria-pria berjas ini.

"Michele dan Sara," ujar pemuda berambut kelabu yang berdiri di samping Otabek dengan Yuuri di satu tangannya , "sebegitu takutnya kau padaku hingga harus menyertakan mereka, Georgi?"

Georgi, si petinggi yang masih memburu kami itu tertawa lebar begitu mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda berambut kelabu. Di jalan tol yang terbuka dengan cahaya mentari pagi menerangi kami, pemuda ini terlihat semakin menakutkan. Aku heran kenapa ia lebih suka memadamkan cahaya bila ia beraksi padahal musuhnya tidak akan berkutik bila melihat wajahnya.

"Mereka bilang ingin melihat Viktor Nikiforov," ujar Georgi sambil merentangkan tangannya ke dua orang pemuda pemudi yang hanya mengenakan jaket training. Salah satu di antaranya bahkan menguap lebar, seolah tidak menyadari gentingnya situasi saat ini, seperti biasa. "Makanya kubawa serta mereka."

Viktor pun menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar permainan kata dari petinggi di keluarga Nikiforov itu. Melihat ia terkekeh pelan membuatku memilih untuk merapatkan diri pada pemuda di sampingku dan memegangi kausnya. Bagiku, Viktor jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding Georgi yang diterangi pencahayaan sekalipun.

"Aku pun rindu sekali pada keluarga Crispino," ujar pemuda berambut kelabu itu sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibu kalian? Apa mereka sehat?"

"Viktor," ujar Georgi menghentikan ucapannya, "lagi-lagi kau lupa. Bukankah kau telah membunuh ayah dan ibu mereka?"

Senyuman sinis di wajah pemuda berambut kelabu itu semakin lebar mendengar komentar Georgi. Melihatnya, tanganku pun gemetar terlebih ketika ia berkata, " _Ops!_ Aku lupa! Aku sudah mengirim mereka ke neraka."

Sikap santai yang diperlihatkan pemuda dan pemudi ini langsung hilang mendengar perkataan Viktor. Tanpa banyak bicara, si gadis berambut hitam panjang langsung lenyap dari pandangan dan tahu-tahu ia muncul di hadapan Viktor dengan mengayunkan sebilah pisau berwarna merah di tangannya. Ia berhasil mengiris helaian rambut kelabu perak pemuda itu, dan membuat pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengelus-ngelus dadanya dan berkata, "Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, dong! Jantungku ini lemah."

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa mendengar jawaban Viktor. Bisa-bisanya ia masih menanggapi dengan lelucon seperti itu. Mungkin baginya situasi ini hanya candaan, tapi bagiku…

Perkataanku terputus ketika sesuatu berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku sudah bergerak, menarik pemuda berambut hitam di hadapanku. Tindakan spontanku itu menuai kerutan dahi dari pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, namun kerutan dahinya berubah menjadi terangkatnya alis ketika bara api menghujani tempat kami berpijak sebelumnya.

" _Ah_ ," pemuda itu berkata setelah melihat tembakan dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada pemuda berkulit gelap yang mengangkat satu telapak tangannya dan menghadapkannya pada kami. "Nyaris saja kaus kesukaanku terbakar."

Satu lagi orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkomentar di tengah situasi semacam ini. Bisa-bisanya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan kaus kesukaannya dibandingkan nyawanya. Aku sungguh tidak paham.

"Kau mulai melambat, Altin," pemuda berkulit gelap yang menghadapkan telapak tangannya pada kami kembali berkata. "Mungkin gelar sebagai 'Yang tercepat' sudah tidak layak lagi bagimu?"

Kugerakkan kepalaku menatap pemuda di hadapanku itu. Gelar sebagai 'Yang tercepat'? Gelar apa itu? Kenapa pemuda ini bisa mendapatkannya? Apakah karena cara mengemudinya yang lebih cepat dari bintang F**t & F****us?

Alis pemuda itu terangkat dan ia menghela napasnya. Berjalan selangkah di depanku, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Memang benar. Sepertinya aku sudah melambat."

"H-hei?" Aku malah kaget mendengarnya tidak menyombong seperti Viktor. Maka itu aku mendekatkan diriku padanya dan berbisik, "Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kau harusnya menggertak. Paling tidak cobalah menyombong sedikit dan buat dia marah. Di film selalu berhasil."

"Kau coba saja sendiri, adik Katsuki," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan kepala sedikit, "aku tidak tergoda untuk mencobanya."

"Tapi…"

Sebelum aku kembali berdebat dengannya, tanganku lebih dulu menariknya dan memintanya menyingkir. Aku sendiri tidak memahami kenapa aku berbuat demikian. Namun melihat lagi-lagi bara api terjatuh di tempat kami berdiri sebelumnya membuatku tahu bahwa dewa keberuntungnya memang ada dan selalu berpihak padaku.

"Tuh!" Ia berkata sambil menunjukku. "Ada orang lain yang lebih cepat dariku soalnya."

Belum sempat aku mengolah kata dan membalas ucapannya, mulutku sudah lebih dulu berkata, "Atas!"

Tangan Otabek bergerak ke atas sesuai dengan ucapanku. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menahan telapak tangan si pemuda berkulit gelap sementara tangannya yang satu membentuk kepalan. Sebelum aku dapat melihatnya, pemuda itu sudah menghantamkan tinjunya ke perut si pemuda berkulit gelap, membuat pemuda itu terlontar, menjauh darinya.

Otabek mengibaskan tangannya dan bisa kulihat luka bakar baru terukir di sana. Biarpun pemuda itu tetap berekspresi datar, aku tahu tangannya pasti sakit sekali, karena luka bakarnya mengenai tangan yang dulunya tertusuk frame jendela. Karena itu, aku pun berinisiatif untuk mendekati dan mengecek lukanya, sayangnya pemuda itu tidak mengizinkanku mendekatinya.

"Carilah tempat yang aman, Yura," ia berkata sembari mengusirku menjauh. "Cepat!"

Tempat yang aman itu di mana? Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku memegangi kepala saking frustasinya. Harus ke mana aku lari agar bisa terbebas dari ancaman dijadikan sarang peluru atau ditusuk sampai mati oleh pisau merah darah milik petinggi keluarga Nikiforov?

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, kepalaku kutundukkan dengan segera dan berbalik ke belakang. Sebuah peluru melintas di atas kepalaku bahkan sebelum aku bisa berteriak, aku pun menggerakkan kepala ke arah pria-pria berjas yang tengah mengarahkan tembakannya padaku. Tanpa berkomentar, aku berlari dan berbalik, menuju ke mobil yang sebelumnya kami tinggalkan untuk mendapatkan perlindungan di sana.

Kakiku berlari, terkadang aku melompat atau pun merunduk bahkan menikung untuk menghindari tembakan peluru yang diarahkan padaku. Bila sebelumnya aku disarankan untuk banyak berdoa karena kesialan sering menghampiriku, kali ini aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saking besarnya keberuntunganku karena berhasil menghindari peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan dengan membabi buta. Setiap peluru yang mengarah, entah bagaimana berhasil kuhindari dengan sekedar merunduk atau melompat. Bahkan dengan bangga, aku bisa menyebutkan bahwa aku telah tiba dengan selamat di balik mobil dan mencari perlindungan di sana.

Kunaikkan tudung jaket bermotif totol binatang yang kukenakan hingga menutupi kepalaku dan berjongkok di sana. Aku memejamkan mata, menunggu hingga bunyi tembakan mereda. Aku berharap rentetan tembakan ini segera berakhir dan mereka segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi semacam ini.

Ketika tengah melindungi diri di balik mobil yang kami tumpangi sebelumnya, gadis berambut hitam yang sebelumnya menyerang Viktor tahu-tahu mengejutkanku dengan mewujudkan setengah badannya di sampingku. Masih mengayunkan pisau berdarah yang sama, gadis itu membuatku tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan tempat teramanku dan mencari tempat perlindungan lain.

Berita baiknya, peluru nyasar tidak menghujaniku ketika aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Berita buruknya, seorang gadis yang memegang pisau semerah darah itu tengah mengejarku dengan mengayunkan pisaunya yang semerah darah. Ia terus mengikutiku walaupun aku sudah berlari hingga ke tengah jalan dan nyaris tertabrak mobil yang melaju dari arah berlawanan.

Herannya, walaupun aku sudah nyaris tertabrak, gadis itu dapat muncul di hadapanku dan mengayunkan pisaunya tepat di depan mataku. Kalau saja dewa keberuntungan tidak berpihak, pastinya gadis ini sudah akan memberikanku luka melintang di hidung dengan pisau semerah darahnya itu. Aku masih bersyukur karena memiliki dewa keberuntungan yang menyertaiku di tengah serangan semacam ini.

"Kau… salah satu dari anak-anak itu," ujar gadis itu saat pisaunya tidak berhasil mengenaiku, lagi. Kali ini ia menyarungkan pisaunya di pinggang dan menatapku. "Tidak ada orang biasa yang berhasil menghindar dari mata pisauku seperti itu."

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar ucapannya. Anak-anak itu? Anak-anak apa maksudnya? Aku tidak paham. Tapi, kenapa dia menyarungkan pisaunya? Apa pertarungan sudah berakhir dan ia mengakuiku sebagai pemenangnya?

"Tidak bisa seperti ini," ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepala, "menghadapimu dengan serangan dadakan tidak akan berhasil."

Sejujurnya aku tergoda untuk membual dan mempraktekkan sendiri cara untuk menakut-nakuti musuh. Tapi masalahnya, aku masih punya akal sehat yang terus berteriak memintaku untuk melarikan diri dan menjauh dari gadis abnormal yang dapat muncul di hadapanku bagaikan hantu. Karena itu, tanpa banyak bertukar kata, aku langsung berbalik menjauhinya dan berlari. Tidak ke mobil, tidak ke arah para pengejarku.

Sadar bahwa minimnya tempat perlindungan di sekeliling kami membuat kakiku berhenti di tempat. Mobil yang sebelumnya kutumpangi tidak bisa lagi menjadi tempat yang aman, begitu juga dengan mobil hitam milik para penembak di sekelilingku. Memang saat ini gadis itu tidak menyerang dan para pria berjas yang memegangi senjata itu juga tidak lagi melemparkan tembakan, tapi tetap saja…

Sebuah visi yang kulihat membuatku terdiam di tempat. Bukannya berlari, aku malah menatap mobil hitam jenis SUV yang sebelumnya kutumpangi itu. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, aku pun menggerakkan kakiku, berusaha berlari sejauh mungkin dari mobil tersebut. Sayangnya, kali ini keberuntunganku tidak terlalu berguna untuk menghadapi mobil yang melayang terbang ke arahku.

Aku tidak bertanya bagaimana caranya seorang gadis sekurus dan selangsing itu bisa melempar mobil dengan satu tangannya. Logikaku kumatikan seluruhnya dan kumaksimalkan seluruh saraf impulksu untuk berlari. Entah bagaimana caranya aku harus menghindar. Aku tidak mau jatuh tertimpa mobil yang melayang tepat di atas kepalaku.

Menatap ke belakang sementara berlari dari tengah jalan tol ke pinggir memang bukan ide bagus. Akibatnya, aku tidak memerhatikan di mana aku melangkah dan tahu-tahu saja tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan. Selama sepersekian detik itu, tubuhku melayang, nyaris menabrak tebing di bawahku jika salah satu tanganku tidak berpegangan pada pagar pembatas jalan tol.

Menelan ludah, aku pun memandang ngeri pada bukit terjal yang ada di bawah kakiku. Kalau aku melepaskan pegangan, tidak perlu mengandalkan peramal pun aku tahu bahwa tubuhku pasti remuk. Karena itu aku harus segera menarik diriku ke atas, aku harus…

Sebelum aku dapat bergerak, gadis berambut hitam itu menatapku dari atas. Melihatnya, firasat burukku pun muncul, terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Tanganku berusaha untuk bertahan walaupun semakin sulit karena kegugupan membuat keringat mengaliri telapak tanganku dan membuatnya lebih licin dibanding seharusnya. Seolah belum cukup dengan itu, jemari gadis berambut hitam di sebelahku itu pun menyentuh jemariku dan mengangkatnya satu persatu ke atas.

"Satu…," ujar gadis berkulit gelap itu sembari menaikkan kelingkingku.

Tidak. Oh tidak!

"Dua." Ia mengangkat jari manisku. "Tiga…"

Sebelum ia menyebut tiga, jemariku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku. Bahkan sebelum ia mengangkatnya tanganku sudah terlepas dari pagar pembatas membuatku melayang jatuh. Aku hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan meminta pertolongan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman sinis dari gadis berkulit gelap itu. Sebagai salam perpisahan gadis itu berkata, "Selamat tinggal!"

Tanganku terulur dengan tidak berdaya. Habis sudah. Kali ini tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menyelamatkanku. Tidak Viktor, tidak Yuuri, juga tidak pemuda berambut hitam itu. Tidak ada seorang pun. Tidak ada.

Saat aku berpikir demikian, sebuah tangan meraihku tepat pada waktunya. Tangan yang berlumuran darah itu menangkap pergelangan tanganku dan menahanku dari tarikan gravitasi yang mencoba menyeretku ke bawah. Melihatnya, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan si pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran yang tak pernah kulihat di wajahnya.

"O.. Otabek Altin?"

Ia tak menjawab, pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya mencoba meraihku. Sayangnya, gadis berkulit gelap yang berdiri di dekatku menusuk bahunya kuat-kuat hingga membuat pemuda itu berjengit. Walaupun begitu tak sekalipun tangannya melepaskan pegangan dariku. Ia tetap mencengkeramnya erat, seolah-olah tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu.

Sayangnya aku tahu bahwa gadis berkulit gelap itu tidak akan menunggu hingga pemuda ini berhasil menarikku. Aku yakin, gadis itu sudah menyiapkan pisau barunya dan sudah akan menusuk pemuda ini sekali lagi untuk menghabisinya. Meyakini hal tersebut aku pun berkata padanya, "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Otabek! Lepaskan!"

Di tengah rasa sakit, pemuda ini masih mencoba menjawab walaupun harus menggertakkan giginya. Ia pun berkata, "Tidak, kali ini tidak."

Kali ini?

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya," ujar pemuda itu sembari meringis, "tidak akan."

Aku pun tidak berlama-lama memikirkan maksud perkataannya. Entah bagaimana, sebuah visi terlihat begitu jelas di dalam kepalaku. Dalam sepersekian detik ke depan, aku tahu bahwa gadis berkulit gelap itu akan berlari dan menancapkan pisaunya pada jantung pemuda ini. Aku tahu gadis itu akan melakukannya kalau pemuda ini masih tetap memegangiku.

Karena itu, aku pun menggerakkan tanganku secara mendadak membuat pemuda itu kesulitan memegangi tanganku. Dibantu darahnya yang licin, tanganku pun lolos darinya dan tubuhku pun melayang bebas. Aku masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang menatapku dengan pandangan ngeri, juga bisa mendengar teriakannya saat memanggil namaku. Namun alih-alih menyesal, aku malah menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, "Akhirnya! Ada juga ekspresi semacam itu di wajahmu."

Gravitasi menarik tubuhku dengan cepat. Wajah pemuda itu pun menjauh, begitu juga dengan pinggiran tol. Seiring dengan tarikan gravitasi, aku pun memejamkan mata siap untuk menerima tubrukan. Sudah saatnya semua keberuntungan ini diakhiri.

Beberapa detik lamanya aku memejamkan mata, namun tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Melihat ketinggiannya, seharusnya tidak sampai satu menit aku sudah menubruk tebing. Tapi sudah hampir satu menit aku memejamkan mata, tetap saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah sebenarnya aku sudah menubruknya namun tak merasakan apa-apa?

Kukumpulkan keberanianku dan kucoba untuk membuka mata. Aku tidak melihat sinar terang seperti cerita kebanyakan orang perihal kehidupan setelah kematian, tapi ya, aku tengah melayang di tenga-tengah mereka. Aku bisa melihat Viktor dan Yuuri tengah berhadapan dengan Georgi. Aku bisa melihat Otabek yang masih berpegangan pada pinggiran tol, dan satu orang lagi di sampingnya. Satu orang yang kini mengarahkan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasinya padaku.

Selama beberapa detik lamanya aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada orang itu, mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana aku pernah melihatnya. Sosoknya tidak asing bagiku. Aku yakin di suatu tempat aku pernah melihatnya.

Ketika aku tengah mencoba mengingat-ingat, gravitasi kembali memengaruhiku dan menarikku turun. Aku terkejut tentu saja, tapi _hei_ , aku ini kan sudah menjadi arwah, dan arwah tidak akan menembus aspal atau pun menubruknya, bukan? Kenapa aku mesti takut? Toh aku tidak akan menubruk aspal dan… _oh_?

"Terima kasih," ujar seseorang yang menangkap tubuhku tepat sebelum aku menabrak aspal, "Seung-Gil."

Pemuda dengan bentuk kelopak mata tajam itu hanya mengangkat alisnya singkat dan berkata, "Setelah ekspresi khawatir sekarang kau mengucapkan terima kasih? Sebentar lagi bumi akan berputar searah jarum jam sepertinya."

Sindirannya tidak didengarkan pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari menyentuhkan dahinya pada dahiku. Melihatnya masih dapat melihatku dan memegangiku, aku pun akhirnya berkata padanya, "Aku… belum mati, ya?"

Kepalanya terangkat mendengar ucapanku dan ia berkata, "Kenapa… kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kupikir," ujarku sambil menggerakkan kepala sementara di sekeliling kami pertempuran masih berlangsung. "Kupikir tadi aku sudah menjadi arwah dan melayang di atas kepala kalian."

Ia menggeleng. "Kalau kau sampai mati, aku tidak akan memaafkan Sara Crispino."

"Kenapa…kau sampai harus seperti itu?"

Kepalanya terangkat dan alisnya berkedut saat mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa?"

"Kenapa… kau harus seserius itu?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaanku sementara telunjukku menyentuh dahinya. "Melindungiku… hanya bagian dari pekerjaanmu, bukan? Kau tidak perlu sampai seperti itu."

Perkataanku membuat pemuda itu menatapku selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya sudah hendak membalas ucapanku, ketika sebilah pisau terarah padanya dan langsung ditangkisnya dengan tangan. Menyadari bahwa pertempuran belum berakhir, pemuda ini pun menghela napas dan berjalan mendekat pada si pemuda bermata tajam dan menyerahkanku pada pemuda itu.

"Altin," ujar pemuda bermata tajam yang menerimaku bagaikan tropi bergilir, "kendalikan dirimu."

Tidak menjawab, pemuda bernama Otabek Altin itu berbalik memunggungiku. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan gadis berkulit gelap. Melihatnya tak bergerak membuatku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan penasaran.

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan?"

Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengangkat alis tebalnya dan berkata, "Tidak tahu! Tapi… _Oh!_ Gawat!"

"Apa? Ada apa?"

"Yah," jawab si pemuda bermata tajam, "dia sedang marah sekarang, dan sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya padaku apa yang dapat ia lakukan bila sedang marah."

Aku tidak mengerti, Otabek tidak tampak berbahaya seperti Viktor. Tapi pemuda yang familiar ini mengingatkanku untuk tidak bertanya, apa yang dapat ia lakukan bila sedang marah. Hanya saja, memangnya pemuda ini sedang marah? Aku tidak menyadarinya.

Menyadari kebingunganku, pemuda beralis tebal itu kembali berkata, "Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia pasti baik-baik saja."

"Tapi… dia terluka, dia…"

"Dia sudah terbiasa dengan luka-luka itu," jawab pemuda beralis tebal itu sambil mengangkat bahu. Tak lama kemudian, pandangan matanya pun kembali terarah padaku dan ia berkata,  
"Nah, selama menunggu, apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan untukku?"

Pandanganku terarah kembali pada pemuda beralis tebal, berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat dan kelopak mata tajam ini. Aku sendiri merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat, namun aku tidak dapat mengingatnya. Sebagai ganti kecurigaanku, aku hanya dapat berkata, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Ia mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku masih mengingatmu dengan jelas."

Kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam sehingga aku berkata, "Di mana? Kapan kita…"

"Berandal cilik yang melaporkan Viktor Nikiforov," ujar pemuda itu dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi, membuatku ciut dalam sekejap, "Yura Plisetsky?"

"K-kau…," ujarku sambil menunjuknya, "apakah kau… anak buah Viktor juga?"

"Aku? Anak buahnya?" tanya pemuda itu sembari memberikanku tatapan yang membuat nyaliku ciut. "Jangan samakan aku dengan Altin! Aku tidak suka menyeret-nyeret diriku dalam bahaya dengan orang-orang tidak waras seperti mereka!"

Bukan anak buah? "Jadi siapa kau?"

"Namanya Lee Seung Gil," ujar seseorang yang ikut campur dalam percakapan kami dengan nada cerianya yang biasa. "Sama seperti Altin Family, keluarganya juga beraliansi denganku. Ya, Seung-Gil?"

Berbeda dengan pemuda yang satu, si alis tebal ini malah mendecak kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya dari pimpinan aliansi mereka. Melihat sikapnya, Viktor kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sambutan yang hangat seperti biasa. Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Otabek?"

"Mengurus masalah yang kau buat seperti biasa," jawab pemuda beralis tebal dengan cuek.

Viktor bergumam sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya segera kuhentikan."

Sebelum Viktor bergerak, Yuuri sudah menunjuk pemuda beralis tebal yang mengangkatku itu dan berkata, "V-Viktor, dia… bukannya dia... polisi yang menggeledah apartemen waktu itu? Kenapa… ?"

"Ah!" Viktor kembali tersenyum pada Yuuri dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Benar. Pekerjaan sambilan Seung-gil memang sebagai petugas kepolisian. Tapi pekerjaan utamanya itu…"

"Memburu Viktor," ujar pemuda berambut gelap bernama Lee Seung Gil itu sembari tersenyum sinis, "bukan begitu, Pakhan?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Happy weekend! Sedih sekali dalam beberapa jam weekend akan berakhir dan mengembalikan saya ke realita. Semoga kalian menikmati sedikit action di luar nalar buat pengakhir weekend minggu ini._

 _Dan juga :_

 ** _ParkYuu_** _: wow!salut kalo kamu bisa ngerasain. Viktor itu emang bikin mencekam sih memang, harus mengakui soal itu XD dan yang dipakai Georgi itu, aku coba jelasin di Yuuri ya, karena di Yura kebanyakan action sih :P_

 ** _Fujoshi-desu_** _: Holla! Satu lagi 'anak buah' #dirajamSeungGil muncul, belum dijelasin detail, tapi.. kira-kira bisa ketebakkah jenisnya? :P Yang satu manusia shinkansen, yang satu Franskenstein, yang satu..? :P_

 _Terus terang ane kaget pas baca repiu Fujocchi yang seolah menerawang ide di kepala ane, dan layaknya penjahat yang ketauan salah, ane pun mecoba mengelak dari dugaan Fujocchi, LOL #kabur_

 ** _Test_** _: LOL, mengutip ucapan Viktor sendiri, saya juga suka melakukan sesuatu di luar ekspektasi orang :P sayangnya ane nggak semahir dia, tapi senang sekali kalau kamu ikut menikmati ceritanya dan menduga-duga siapa Viktor sebenernya ;D_

 _Yang Viktor mau lakuin ke Yuuri itu… apa ya? #sok polos, ane juga nggak tau #malinginmuka, kabur lagi_

 ** _Yume_** _: OMG! Reader baru lagi! Holla dan salam kenal XD thank u sangat uda menyempatkan waktu untuk repiu sepanjang itu, saya yakin nggak mudah karena saya ngerasain jadi pembaca dan ngerasain sulitnya menulis repiu, jauh lebih sulit dibanding nulis cerita, serius! T_T_

 _Untuk satu persatu chapter yang kamu detail, thank u banget uda sempetin tulis dan maaf saya hanya bisa tulis kesimpulan karena khawatir kepanjangan dan bikin kamu enek bacanya :P_

 _Saya sendiri nggak sepinter itu, kadang saya ngerasa percakapan mereka kok nggak wajar ya, saya ubah dan ubah terus, walaupun beberapa terpaksa saya akui aneh. Saya nggak nyangka bahwa itu point yang kamu suka dari ceritanya XD_

 _Aniway, buat adegan pertarungannya, saya juga bagi adil karena ada reviu yang protes karena ane sering skip pertarungan XD, tapi nggak masalah kok kalo kamu susah membayangkan, kebanyakan pertarungannya lebih banyak omong dibanding detail, jadi kamu bisa ikut menikmati tanpa pusingin setting, dsb_

 _Untuk genrenya, masih genre crime dan romance kok, crime karena si Viktor sendiri jahat, walaupun sepertinya kamu uda kecantol sama dia :P dan romance karena saya nggak bisa nulis tanpa nyisipin romance orz semoga saya tetap bertahan di 2 genre ini tanpa berpindah jadi fantasi ya? :D_

 _Dan untuk berapa chapter… ano, saya juga nggak tahu sampe berapa, ehe, saya nggak bisa memperkirakan ke mana cerita ini bakal dibawa soalnya XD, jujur aja, saya nggak ada ide akhir, cuman ada ide awal, makanya, mungkin fic ini akan terus lanjut selama ane belom mikirin akhirnya :P_

 ** _Llolmao738_** _: thank u banget buat pengertiannya,#hugh dan tenang aja, Viktor nggak akan berpindah ras jadi vampir, dll kok XD sepertinya doi masih tetep manusia, walaupun terkadang doi bisa jadi Iblis berkedok manusia :P_

 ** _Hiro Mineha_** _: ihiy, nggak sendiri kok, dia ada Otabek sebagai rekan aliansi dan satu lagi rekan aliansi yang uda diungkapin XD_

 _Untuk tempat tinggal, berhubung mereka itu buronan, sepertinya mereka akan terus berkelana (macem Sungokong aja)? Ane juga belom ngerencanain kapan mereka akan stay di satu tempat sih XD ane pengen mereka stay tapi… apa daya, Georgi nggak ngizinin. Ya, Georgi?_

 _Thank u sangat buat pengertiannya, ane berusaha tetep apdet selama ane sempet XD dan semoga kamu juga semanget dengan fic kamu ya XD saya kangen baca tulisan kamu yang menghibur_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou :_** _ihiy! Uda berhasil keep calm, ya? Sekarang kamu nggak jerit-jerit 'kan? Buat senjata khusus buat ngehadepin Vitya itu, cara buatnya, semoga ane sempet ungkapin di satu tempat dan waktu, kalau nggak Hikaru bakal terus teriak-teriak karena nggak ketauan gimana buatnya :P_

 _Thank u banget uda suka sama Yuuri Pov, ane sendiri agak susah ngendaliin Yuuri karena dia nggak bisa ditulis segampang Yura, makanya ane takut ada yang aneh pas nulis dia T_T syukurlah kalau nggak ya? :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	16. Act 16

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Trapped**

"Aku bercanda," ujar pemuda dengan bentuk mata tajam itu. Senyum sinisnya menghilang dan pemuda itu menguap lebar sekalipun sang Pimpinan tengah memerhatikannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak jadi menghentikan Altin, Viktor?"

Sang Pimpinan, yang dipanggil juga dengan sebutan Pakhan oleh rekan-rekannya itu mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda yang tadi menguap. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah rekan lainnya yang berdiri sendirian di tengah kepungan musuh. Melihat rekannya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu menaruh satu tangannya di dagu dan menimbang-nimbang sejenak.

"Otabek sepertinya tidak mau diganggu," ujar pemuda itu, "apa sebaiknya kubiarkan saja?"

Pemuda di sampingnya hanya mengangkat alis mendengar jawabannya. Ia menanggapinya dengan berkata, "Terserah kau saja!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar!" Yura yang diangkut oleh si pemuda berambut hitam dengan ekspresi mengantuk itu akhirnya bicara sembari menggerakkan kakinya. Ia berbuat demikian berhubung pemuda yang mengangkutnya itu membawanya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Tak dipungkiri gadis itu tak nyaman dengannya. "Apa bahayanya kalau dia tidak dihentikan?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, sang Pimpinan menggerakkan kepalanya pada Yura. Dengan nada main-mainnya yang biasa pemuda itu pun menanggapi pertanyaan Yura dengan berkata, "Tumben Yura mengkhawatirkan Otabek!"

"Siapa yang khawatir padanya?" Gadis itu spontan membalasnya dengan nada sinis yang penuh penekanan. "Aku justru mengkhawatirkan sikapmu yang terkadang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang prioritas dan tidak sehingga aku terpaksa bertanya."

"Oh!" Pemuda yang mengangkut Yura kembali bicara, "Sejak kapan kita bergerak berdasarkan prioritas? Kukira aliansi ini bergerak mengikuti kehendakmu saja."

Viktor bergumam, "Memang tergantung keinginanku."

"Keinginanmu?" Suara Yura meninggi diiringi dengan ekspresi seolah siap melumat si pemuda berambut kelabu. Namun ia mencoba menguasai dirinya dan berkata, "Jadi sekarang apa keinginanmu?"

"Keinginanku…," ujar Viktor sembari memutar bola matanya dan tiba-tiba berkata, "berduaan dengan Yuuri, tentu saja! Ya, Yuuri?"

Sambil tergagap kuulangi ucapannya, "B-berduaan? A-aku tidak…"

"Yuuri malu-malu lagi," ucap pemuda itu sembari menurunkan sedikit tubuhku sehingga aku hanya sekepala lebih tinggi darinya. "Padahal kupikir Yuuri sudah terbiasa dengan semua tingkahku. Apa aku harus lebih sering melakukannya agar Yuuri tidak canggung lagi?"

"T-tidak, tidak perlu," jawabku cepat sembari mengalihkan perhatianku darinya dan menatap Altin-san yang masih diam tak bergerak. Aku heran melihatnya hanya diam dengan musuh yang tak kunjung mendekatinya. Bukankah seharusnya musuh mengambil kesempatan itu dan menyerangnya? Kenapa mereka tetap bergeming? Apakah jangan-jangan… ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tak bisa menyerang Altin-san walaupun ingin?

Sebuah sentuhan di dagu menggerakkan kepalaku dan mengalihkan perhatianku dari Altin-san. Sentuhan itu memaksaku untuk kembali memerhatikan si pemilik iris tosca yang memelukku dan membuatnya berkata, "Apa ada yang seru di sana, Yuuri?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku menunjuk Altin-san dan berkata, "Itu, Altin-san kondisinya aneh. Ia sepertinya…"

"Padahal aku di sini lho!" Ia berkata dengan nada menggodanya yang biasa. "Tapi fokus Yuuri malah ke tempat lain."

"A-aku hanya…"

"Jangan seperti ini, Yuuri!"

"Jangan… seperti apa?" Aku mengulang ucapannya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Viktor?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda ini tidak langsung menjawab. Sepertinya pemuda ini memang senang memberiku teka-teki dibanding memberiku jawaban langsung. Bahkan dengan santainya pemuda ini meninggalkan Yura bersama salah satu rekannya dan memilih untuk melangkah ke depan, ke tempat di mana pertemmpuran berlangsung. Melihatnya yang hendak menerjunkan diri dalam pertempuran membuatku berkata, "K-kau ingin menyelamatkan Altin-san?"

Tidak menjawab, Viktor kembali berjalan sembari membawaku di lengannya. Melihat sikapnya, sepertinya pemuda ini hendak melibatkanku juga di tengah pertarungan antar para petinggi sehingga aku tidak punya pilihan selain melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, tanganku mencengkeram bahunya kuat-kuat sementara tubuhku gemetar seiring setiap langkah yang diambilnya.

"V-Viktor…"

Viktor tidak menjawab, pemuda itu praktis hanya melangkah di tengah musuh dengan santai. Ia mengabaikan para bawahan yang sudah bersiaga dengan senapan di tangan. Bahkan ketika tembakan mulai diletupkan pun pemuda ini masih bisa menyeringai dan mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah si penembak.

Aku memejamkan mata karena kupikir peluru akan menembus tubuhku. Namun karena tidak ada rasa sakit yang kuterima, aku pun membuka mataku kembali dan berbalik untuk melihat keadaan. Ketika melihatnya, aku pun menggerakkan kepala karena bingung. Bagaimana mungkin para bawahan ini sudah tersungkur semua dengan kepala menempel pada aspal?

"I-ini…"

Sebelum aku melanjutkan komentarku, Viktor lebih dulu memotongnya dengan menghela napas. Ia pun menggerakkan kepala, menatap ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dan berkata, "Kau mencuri _spotlight-_ ku, Otabek!"

Pemuda yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab juga tidak menatap pada Pimpinan seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Pemuda satu itu tetap diam sementara pandangannya terarah pada ketiga musuh di hadapannya. Tangannya penuh dengan luka goresan kecil dan setiap detik bertambah satu goresan baru. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi, terlebih ketika salah seorang musuhnya memegangi perut dan jatuh terduduk.

"Sara!" Pemuda yang berkulit cokelat mendekat pada gadis berambut hitam itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan menatap pada Altin-san. Sembari menggeram pemuda itu berkata, "Kubunuh kau!"

Bara api menghantam area tempat Altin-san berdiri, namun pemuda itu tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Setelah bara api, pemuda berkulit cokelat itu juga mengeluarkan senjata mirip tombak di balik bajunya untuk dihunuskan pada Altin-san. Anehnya, sebelum pemuda berkulit cokelat itu dapat menghunus senjata, pemuda itu lebih dulu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya diiringi dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah pada lawan.

Ketika itu terjadi, Viktor bergerak tak lebih cepat dari kedipan mataku. Bila sebelumnya ia berada cukup jauh dari si pemuda berkulit cokelat, kali ini ia sudah berada di hadapan pemuda tersebut dan menahan tinju Altin-san yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di hadapan kami. Melihatnya, aku pun mengerutkan dahi karena bingung dengan perpindahan lokasi juga pemuda yang tahu-tahu sudah berada d hadapan kami. Sekali lagi benakku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya?

"Cukup, Otabek!" Sang Pimpinan berkata sembari memegangi tinju pemuda itu dengan satu tangannya. "Kecepatanmu sudah melebihi batas."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Otabek Altin tidak menjawab ucapan sang Pimpinan. Ia tetap diam hingga tiba-tiba Viktor memindahkanku ke tangan lainnya dan menangkis tendangan rekannya. Melihat pertarungan yang nyaris tak kasat mata ini membuatku bergeming, tidak berani bergerak. Aku khawatir salah bergerak bisa berakibat fatal.

"Kubilang," ucap Viktor dengan nada yang tak pernah kudengar sebelumnya, "cukup!"

Nada suaranya membuat tubuhku gemetar diringi dengan rasa takut yang hebat. Perasaan mencekam berkecamuk di dalam diriku hingga membuatku sulit bernapas. Saat itu, yang kuinginkan hanya melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dari pemuda ini. Pemuda yang membangkitkan ketakutan walau hanya mendengar suaranya.

"Vik…tor?"

Suara Altin-san yang biasa membuat rasa takutku menghilang. Sambil menggerakkan kepala, aku pun menatap pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri sembari memerhatikan kedua tangannya. Setetes keringat mengalir di dahinya dan ia menatap tangannya dengan kebingungan. Beberapa saat setelahnya baru ia menggerakkan kepalanya pada sang Pimpinan seraya berujar, "Apakah…?"

"Mundurlah, Otabek!" Pemuda itu berkata, kedengarannya tidak menjawab pertanyaan rekannya. "Kau butuh istirahat!"

Rekannya yang satu itu tidak membantah. Ia kembali menatap kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan kepala dan hampir jatuh menubruk Viktor. Untung saja sang Pimpinan menahan bahunya, menjaga agar pemuda itu tetap di tempat. Diiringi helaan napas, pemuda berambut kelabu itu berkata, "Seung Gil!"

Tak banyak bicara, Seung Gil Lee, rekan yang masih berdiri di pinggir tol itu menggerakkan tangannya. Ia membuat sedikit gerakan yang mengisyarakatkan mendekat dan tahu-tahu saja pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu seolah ditarik ke arahnya. Hanya dalam beberapa detik pemuda itu sudah berpindah dari hadapan kami ke pinggir tol. Melihat perpindahan tanpa menapakkan kaki itu, mulutku pun kembali menganga lebar.

"I-itu… Seung Gil itu…"

"Kenapa dengan Seung Gil, Yuuri?" Viktor bertanya sementara kakinya melangkah menghadap Georgi Popovich yang tidak bergerak sedari tadi.

"Dia… Altin-san… melayang…"

Viktor menggerakkan kepalanya, menatapku, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Aku menarik napas, mencoba merangkai kata-kataku terlebih dulu. Sayangnya kesempatanku bicara malah direbut orang lain dan karenanya rangkaian kata yang telah susah payah kususun langsung buyar seluruhnya. Hanya karena orang itu berkata, "Yang satu itu familiar sekali. Sebentar, rasanya aku tahu namanya!"

"Siapa? Seung Gil?" Viktor berkata dengan nada terkejut. "Kau lupa padanya? Seung Gil pasti kecewa sekali kalau ia tahu kau melupakannya."

Aku yakin pemuda cuek yang mengantuk itu takkan kecewa. Melihat sikapnya yang berbeda dengan para petinggi ini, aku malah ragu pemuda itu mau bertukar kata-kata sindiran dengan petinggi seperti Viktor. Walaupun aku tidak yakin bahwa Georgi akan melupakannya begitu melihat sikapnya yang berbeda dengan petinggi yang lain.

"Belakangan ini ingatanku buruk sekali," kata Georgi sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Aku sering melupakan hal-hal kecil. Sebentar, yang dari keluarga Altin itu si pemilik DNA kecepatan dan yang dari keluarga Lee pemilik kekuatan telekinesis? Atau terbalik?"

Seperti biasa, kedua petinggi ini gemar sekali mengobrol dengan kasual sebelum saling menghunus senjata. Bahkan Viktor pun menanggapinya dengan terkekeh pelan dan berkata, "Sekarang daya analisismu pun ikut menurun, Georgi? Atau jangan-jangan penglihatanmu yang memburuk karena terlalu terbiasa dengan kegelapan?"

Georgi mengangkat bahu mendengar sindiran mantan petinggi nomor satu itu. Masih menanggapi dengan santai, pemuda itu berkata, "Sekarang kau jadi ahli menyindir, eh, Viktor? Sepertinya daftar vokabularimu terus beregenerasi juga seiring dengan berjalannya waktu?"

" _Ah_! Maafkan aku kalau ternyata semua kata-kataku sangat menyakitkan hatimu," ujar Viktor dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah," jawab lawan bicaranya yang sudah menghilang dan tahu-tahu muncul di hadapanku sembari menyabetkan kedua pisaunya. Lagi-lagi keberuntungan Viktorlah yang menyelamatkan kami. "Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau mati untukku, Viktor!"

Aku heran sekali dengan kemampuan musuh kami sekaligus rekan kami sendiri. Bagaimana caranya pemuda yang sebelumnya ada beberapa meter jauhnya bisa mendadak muncul di hadapan kami bagaikan hantu? Memangnya secepat apa mereka berjalan? Atau jangan-jangan mereka juga menguasai teleportasi?

"Sayangnya," Viktor berkata sembari melancarkan tinju satu tangan yang ditangkis oleh Georgi dengan bilah pisaunya, "aku tidak mau mati untukmu, Georgi!"

Georgi kembali mengayunkan kedua pisaunya sementara Viktor terus menghindar. Melihat pemuda ini hanya dapat menghindar membuatku berpikir bahwa aku telah menghambatnya. Namun ketika Georgi tersungkur setelah beberapa saat bergerak, barulah aku sadar bahwa Viktor tidak hanya sekedar menghindar. Ia memasukkan serangan walaupun serangannya tak terlihat olehku.

Di pihak musuh sendiri, biarpun sudah tersungkur dan terluka, Georgi dan kedua rekannya tak mudah menyerah. Gadis berkulit gelap yang sebelumnya memegangi perutnya pun bangkit berdiri dan menyerang kami dengan pisaunya. Rekannya si pemuda berkulit gelap juga sama saja. Biarpun sudah memuntahkan darah, pemuda itu masih menembakkan bara api yang muncul dari kedua tangannya.

Berlawanan dengan serangan destruktif lawannya, yang dilakukan Viktor hanyalah menghindar sembari membawaku di tangannya. Biarpun tak secepat Altin-san, pemuda ini mampu mengimbangi ketiga petinggi sekaligus tanpa terkena serangan masing-masing. Paling tidak, kupikir begitu hingga si gadis menjatuhkan kedua pisaunya dan mengeluarkan senjata lain dari dalam jaketnya.

Gadis berkulit gelap itu mengarahkan senjata mirip _handgun_ itu pada Viktor. Di sampingnya, pemuda yang juga berkulit gelap dan memiliki iris yang sama dengannya terus menghadang kami dengan bara apinya, membuatku sulit untuk melihat gadis itu. Berkat serangan pemuda ini, aku tidak menyadari bahwa gadis itu sudah melayangkan tiga kali tembakan yang salah satunya berhasil mengenai Viktor di bahu.

" _Oh!_ " Viktor berkata saat melihat darah merembes di kaus putihnya. "Ini gawat."

"Terlalu sombong seperti biasa," ujar gadis berkulit gelap itu, "hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kelemahanmu sudah dimodifikasi menjadi peluru."

Mendengar kata kelemahan disebut, ekspresiku menjadi panik terlebih ketika melihat darah yang merembes di bahunya. Aku menatap cemas pada Viktor, walaupun ekspresi pemuda itu tetap tidak berubah dari sebelumnya. Kenapa ia bisa tetap tenang ketika mengetahui bahwa peluru yang mengenainya terbuat dari darah?

"Gawat," ujar pemuda itu masih dengan santai, "sepertinya aku akan kehilangan kesadaran."

"J-jangan bercanda di saat seperti ini, Viktor!" Aku berkata padanya sambil menangkupkan telapak tanganku di bahunya, berharap bahwa luka itu akan berhenti mengalir. Melihat bahwa upayaku sia-sia, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Sebaiknya aku turun supaya tidak terlalu membebanimu."

" _Nah_ ," kata Viktor sembari melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, "sebaiknya Yuuri tidak melakukannya."

"T-tapi darahnya semakin banyak mengalir… aku…"

"Seung Gil akan mengurusnya," ujar pemuda itu dengan mata yang perlahan-lahan mulai terpejam. Ia memegangi tanganku dan berkata, "Tetaplah di sisiku!"

"Viktor!"

Viktor tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu praktis hanya memejamkan mata dan kehilangan seluruh keseimbangannya. Kami berdua nyaris saja menubruk aspal, bila seseorang yang berwajah kecut tidak menggerakkan tangannya ke arah kami dan menarik kami menjauh dari pertempuran. Bersamanya, ia juga membuat Altin-san melayang-layang, sementara ia membawa Yura di bahunya.

Melihat pemuda ini tidak mengeluarkan komentar santai dan lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan kedua kakinya dari pagar pembatas jalan membuat Yura berkata, " _Err_ … kau tidak mau mengobrol dengan santai seperti Viktor?"

"Maaf," ujarnya sambil menatap ke tebing, "aku tidak suka menantang bahaya seperti mereka."

"Kukira…," Yura masih mencoba menanggapi walaupun ia juga menatap was-was pada tebing, "aliansi Viktor terdiri dari orang-orang santai yang tidak sadar situasi?"

"Jangan pernah," ujar pemuda itu menatap Yura, "menyamakanku dengan mereka berdua!"

Setelah mengatakannya, pemuda itu membawa kami melompat melewati pagar pembatas. Kali ini tidak ada bukit di sebelah, tidak ada pohon, hanya ada kabut yang menyelimuti. Aku tidak tahu ada apa di bawah sana, juga tidak tahu berapa jauh kami melompat. Yang jelas, untuk kedua kalinya dalam dua hari ini, aku pun menjerit sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

" _Oi_ ," panggil si pemuda berambut hitam padaku, " _oi_ , gadisnya Viktor!"

Mendengar sebutan yang diberikannya, aku pun berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada dinding. Raut wajahku menunjukkan rasa tidak suka ketika menghampirinya sehingga aku berkata, "Maaf, aku punya nama dan aku bukan 'Gadis' seseorang."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Ia berkata sambil mengulurkan baki yang berisi wadah, lap dan perban. Kurasa ia hendak menyerahkannya padaku, namun berhubung kedua tanganku sibuk berpegangan pada dinding untuk menyangga tubuh, akhirnya pemuda itu menarik kembali bakinya dan berkata, "Ikut aku!"

Sebetulnya bisa saja aku menolaknya berhubung aku tidak punya kewajiban apa pun untuk mematuhinya. Namun melihat benda-benda yang dibawanya, aku dapat menduga apa yang hendak ia lakukan. Mungkin karena itu kakiku melangkah mengikutinya menuju ke ruangan di dekat balkon tanpa banyak membantah.

Pemuda bermata tajam itu memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan di apartemennya sementara aku mengikuti. Setelah membawa kami melompat dari tebing dan berkendara dengan mobil polisi, pemuda ini menyelundupkan kami di apartemennya. Hanya sebuah apartemen sederhana dengan dua buah kamar tidur di mana salah satunya berisi seorang pemuda lain yang berambut kelabu yang terbaring tak bergerak sembari memejamkan mata. Melihatnya, kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju ke tepian ranjang dan duduk di sana sambil menatap pemuda berambut kelabu itu.

"Ada perban, ada lap dan air," ujar Lee Seung Gil sambil menunjuk benda-benda yang ia letakkan di samping ranjang, "kau obati dia, mengerti?"

Sekali lagi, aku tidak membantah. Aku lebih dulu mengamati luka-luka di tubuh si pemuda berambut kelabu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku butuh gunting."

Sang pemilik apartemen itu menatapku sejenak sebelum berjalan menuju ke meja yang ada di seberang ranjang dan mengambil sebuah gunting dari laci. Gunting itu diserahkannya padaku, membuatku balas menatapnya dengan bingung. Melihat tatapanku, ia pun kembali berkata, "Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Iris kecokelatanku bertemu dengan irisnya yang cokelat gelap. Aku terdiam menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu."

Pemuda itu tampak terkejut saat aku mengatakannya dan ia mengatasinya dengan menggerakkan tangan menuju ke belakang kepala. Alisnya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Saat pertempuran tadi kau banyak menggunakannya, terlebih saat melompat dari tebing. Kau si pemilik kemampuan telekinesis, benar?"

Seung Gil menggerakkan kepalanya kali ini. Ia memutar-mutar kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Terkutuklah Viktor dan mulut besarnya!"

"Bukan dia," jawabku spontan walaupun aku tak bermaksud membelanya. "Georgi yang mengatakannya."

"Georgi Popovich!" Ia menyebutkan nama petinggi satu itu sembari mencibir, "petinggi yang sok dramatis."

Aku tidak mengangguk atau pun menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapannya. Tanganku memegang gunting yang kugunakan untuk memotong kaus Viktor berhubung hal itu jauh lebih praktis dibanding membuka bajunya. Sementara tanganku bekerja, aku pun berkata, "Jadi… kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuanmu?"

Pemuda yang kutanyai itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah mendecak dan mengumpat dengan sejumlah kosakata yang akan membuat Yura ternganga. "Aku tidak terbiasa melakukannya."

Kugerakkan kepalaku sementara mulutku mengulang ucapannya, "Tidak terbiasa?"

Sembari menunggu jawaban Seung Gil, tanganku bekerja. Dengan hati-hati, kusingkirkan potongan kain yang telah kugunting dan memperlihatkan lubang baru di bahu si pemuda berambut perak kelabu. Kuusapkan alkohol pada kapas untuk membersihkan darah di tubuhnya, baru setelahnya kuambil penjepit. Aku mengamati dengan saksama lubang yang dibuat oleh peluru itu dan mengerutkan dahi. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak pernah mencabut peluru dari dalam tubuh seseorang sebelumnya.

Menyadari kesulitanku, Seung Gil berdecak. Ia menghampiri tepian ranjang dan menggerakkan tangannya seperti tengah memanggil seseorang. Setelah ia melakukannya, sesuatu pun mencuat dari bahu Viktor dan mendarat di telapak tangannya. Ketika aku hendak mendekat untuk melihat, pemuda itu menutup tangannya lebih dulu dan berkata, "Aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya. Kau obati lukanya!"

"Kau…"

Tidak menunggu hingga ucapanku selesai, pemuda berambut gelap itu langsung berbalik dengan sebuah peluru di satu tangannya. Ia membuka pintu dengan tangan yang lain dan membantingnya sampai tertutup. Tak mengatakan apa pun, ia pun meninggalkanku berdua dengan si pemuda berambut kelabu.

"Praktis sekali," gumamku tanpa sadar ketika teringat bagaimana pemuda itu mengeluarkan peluru hanya dengan memanggilnya. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengotori tangannya dengan darah dan tahu-tahu saja peluru sudah berada di tangannya. Aneh rasanya mendengarnya tak terbiasa dengan kemampuan praktis seperti itu padahal kedua rekannya tampak nyaman dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing. Kemampuan yang melebihi kemampuan manusia pada umumnya.

Sebenarnya apa kemampuan itu? Kenapa mereka dapat memiliki kemampuan supernatural melebihi manusia biasa? Apakah mereka masih manusia? Atau bukan? Kemampuan regenerasi itu sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk ukuran manusia, begitu juga dengan kecepatan ataupun telekinesis. Bila mengacu pada film yang pernah kutonton, makhluk yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu hanya vampir seorang.

Tapi… apakah vampir punya kelemahan terhadap darah? Kurasa seharusnya vampir meminum darah dan bukannya lemah bila terkena darah. Lagipula, setahuku vampir tidak dapat terkena sinar matahari, sementara tidak ada di antara ketiganya yang bermasalah terhadap pancaran sinar matahari. Apa aku masih harus mengeceknya juga dengan bawang putih untuk membuktikan bahwa ketiganya bukanlah vampir?

Kalau mereka bukan vampir, lalu makhluk apa mereka sebenarnya? Di film-film Superhero yang kutonton, memang banyak manusia yang seperti mereka. Manusia yang sanggup menggunakan kekuatan pikiran untuk menerbangkan sebuah benda, manusia yang memiliki kecepatan lebih dibanding orang biasa, juga manusia yang mampu beregenerasi dalam sekejap. Tapi itu 'kan hanya di film? Apa mungkin film itu mengambil referensi dari manusia yang benar-benar ada seperti mereka?

 _Ah_! Aku benar-benar bingung! Melihat ketiganya, benakku malah semakin penuh dengan pertanyaan. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa orang-orang seperti mereka berkumpul dan mengadakan aliansi? Belum lagi, bila melihat keakraban ketiganya, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka pasti pernah bertemu lebih dari satu kali, yang berarti aliansi mereka bukan terbentuk baru-baru ini. Aliansi mereka sudah pernah terbentuk jauh sekali, mungkin jauh sebelum bertemu denganku atau Yura.

Lagipula, bila mendengarkan perkataan Georgi, sepertinya ketiganya pun pernah terlibat dengan keluarga Nikiforov. Georgi pernah mengatakan bahwa seharusnya Altin Family dimusnahkan, apakah itu berarti Lee Seung Gil pun sebelumnya termasuk dalam list yang harus dimusnahkan? Kalau memang itu alasannya, kenapa mereka menjalin aliansi dengan Viktor? Bukankah Viktor juga salah satu anggota keluarga Nikiforov? Walaupun dia berbeda dan diincar oleh seluruh keluarga Nikiforov, tetap saja bekerja sama dengan salah satu orang yang pernah mengincarmu rasanya tak wajar. Apakah jangan-jangan ada alasan khusus di baliknya? Apa alasannya?

Selagi aku berpikir, kelopak mata si pemuda berambut kelabu itu bergerak perlahan-lahan. Melihatnya, aku pun mengangkat tanganku yang tengah membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas. Tadinya, aku berniat menunggu hingga ia kembali tenang sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Sayangnya, kedua iris tosca yang sebelumnya bersembunyi di balik kelopak malah menunjukkan dirinya disertai dengan senyuman polos yang mengingatkanku pada Viktor saat kehilangan ingatan.

"Yuuri…"

Pemuda itu hendak mengangkat tangannya, namun ia berjengit. Reaksinya yang hanya sedetik itu tak luput dari perhatianku, hingga akhirnya aku berkata, "Sebaiknya kau tidak menggerakkan tanganmu dulu, Viktor! Salah satu bahumu baru saja tertembak."

" _Ah_ ," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa, "pantas saja bahuku terasa ngilu. Kupikir Yuuri sedang tidur di bahuku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya masih bisa bermain-main sekalipun di tengah kondisi yang nyaris mengancam nyawanya. Kali ini aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri membersihkan lukanya. Begitu selesai, aku pun mengambil obat untuk dibubuhkan padanya. Tahu bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan bisa bergerak karena luka di bahunya, aku pun mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya sembari mengoleskan obat.

Dugaanku benar, Viktor tidak bermain-main ataupun bergerak ketika aku bekerja. Sesekali ia berjengit menahan sakit saat aku mengobatinya, namun pemuda itu tidak berani menggerakkan tangan untuk memelukku. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku akan cukup aman ketika berada di dekatnya.

Selesai membubuhkan luka, aku pun bergerak untuk mengambil perban. Sebelum aku merentangkan perban, aku menatap Viktor lebih dulu, memikirkan bagaimana caranya membalut lukanya tanpa mengangkat tangannya. Dalam posisi berbaring, akan sulit bagiku untuk membalut tanpa membuatnya berjengit berkali-kali. Tak punya pilihan lain, aku pun meminta Viktor untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sementara aku mendekat untuk membalut bahunya.

Kurentangkan perban dan kulilitkan di bahunya dengan hati-hati. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melilit terlalu erat hingga menyakiti luka dan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Beberapa saat lamanya aku bekerja di bawah tatapannya hingga akhirnya pemuda berambut kelabu itu terkekeh pelan, membuatku menggerakkan kepala menatapnya. Ekspresiku yang penuh tanda tanya membuat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Ternyata luka tertembak itu menyakitkan. Aku baru tahu."

Alisku terangkat mendengar komentarnya. Terkadang aku lupa bahwa Viktor merupakan manusia yang memiliki kemampuan untuk beregenerasi sehingga hampir tidak pernah merasakan sakit. Hanya saja, belakangan ini sepertinya ia banyak merasakan sakit berhubung keluarga Nikiforov menciptakan senjata yang terbuat dari kelemahannya.

"Apakah saat beregenerasi kau tidak merasakan sakit, Viktor?" Aku bertanya sembari melingkarkan perban di bahunya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Tidak terasa apa pun."

Begitu. Jadi saat ia beregenerasi ia tidak merasakan apa pun. Pantas saja selama ini ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sekalipun ia ditodong sejumlah senjata. Bahkan aku tak heran ia dapat menghancurkan baling-baling helikopter dan membuatnya jatuh tanpa menjadi daging cacah. Pastilah ia melakukannya tanpa membayangkan rasa sakit yang menyertai.

"Makanya kau tidak pernah terbiasa," ujarku yang teringat ucapannya sebelumnya, "kau tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit."

Viktor bergumam sedikit dan berkata, "Ditembak ini pertama kalinya untukku. Kalau sekadar ditusuk atau teriris aku cukup sering mengalaminya."

"Apa… sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah menggunakan _handgun_ untuk menembakmu dengan darah?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggelengkan kepala, "Darah yang dapat melukaiku hanya sedikit jumlahnya di dunia ini, Yuuri. Makanya mereka lebih suka memodifikasinya menjadi senjata yang lebih tahan lama dibandingkan peluru yang hanya dapat sekali ditembakkan."

"Darahnya… langka?"

Ia menganggukkan kepala, "Kurasa, di dunia ini hanya tersisa dua orang yang memiliki darah seperti itu. Makanya mereka harus menghemat persediaan darahnya, bukan?"

Darah macam apa yang dapat melukai pemuda yang terus beregenerasi ini? Dan dari mana ia tahu bahwa di dunia ini hanya tinggal dua orang saja yang memiliki darah langka seperti itu? Kalau hanya dua orang, darimana senjata itu berasal?

Aku tergoda untuk bertanya, namun melihatnya berjengit membuat perhatianku kembali pada luka di bahunya. Ia membuatku lebih berhati-hati membalut sementara Viktor meringis merasakan sakit. Melihatnya harus kesakitan seperti itu, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Kalau begitu, kau tidak boleh menghadapi senjata tembak seperti tadi. Peluru bisa membunuhmu."

Di balik rasa sakitnya, pemuda ini masih dapat tertawa mendengar perkataanku, "Kenapa? Yuuri mengkhawatirkanku? Aku senang sekali kalau Yuuri mencemaskanku."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu terbunuh, Viktor," ujarku sambil mengancingkan perbannya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu atau siapapun mati."

"Ah," nadanya berubah jadi kecewa ketika mendengar alasanku, "sayang sekali, padahal aku berencana mengurangi jumlah populasi dunia."

Kugelengkan kepalaku mendengar sindirannya dan aku berkata, "Kau juga sebaiknya tidak membunuh, Viktor."

"Mereka berniat membunuhku, Yuuri!" Viktor berkata ketika aku selesai membalut lukanya. "Kalau aku tidak menghabisi mereka, kau akan melihatku terbunuh. Lagipula bukankah aku berbuat baik dengan mengurangi populasi dunia bila mereka dibunuh?"

"Kau bisa menyelesaikannya baik-baik."

"Aku selalu menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik," ujar pemuda itu dengan keyakinan teguh pada ekspresinya. "Aku menghabisi mereka tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun. Itu yang kau maksud baik-baik, ' _kan_ , Yuuri?"

Mulutku ternganga mendengar ucapannya. Aku pun mengambil jarak darinya, mengupayakan agar mata kami berhadapan saat berdebat. Namun pemuda itu malah menggerakkan tangannya yang lain dan memeluk pinggangku. Ia membuatku harus meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas dadanya, menjaga agar tubuhku tidak menabraknya langsung.

"Tanganmu… tanganmu tidak sakit?"

Ia menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Yuuri yang menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa tanganku sakit. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau meringis…kau…"

"Kalau hanya sekedar meringis, aku bisa melakukannya berkali-kali," ujar pemuda itu sembari tertawa. Sementara itu tangannya melingkari pinggangku dan ia berkata, "Sepertinya aku akan tidur nyenyak malam ini."

"Viktor, lepaskan aku!" Aku berkata sembari berusaha mengangkat tubuhku darinya. "Kau orang sakit, tidak seharusnya…"

"Orang sakit yang butuh perhatian," koreksi pemuda itu sembari menyentuh kepalaku dengan satu tangannya, membawaku ke bahunya yang tidak terluka, "dan aku akan sangat senang bila Yuuri mau memberiku perhatian."

"A-aku…"

"Padahal aku terluka karena Yuuri," lanjutnya sembari mengeratkan pelukan di tangannya, "tapi Yuuri bahkan tidak mau membiarkanku tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Aku mau, tentu saja aku mau membiarkanmu tidur!" Aku berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Tapi memelukku takkan memberimu mimpi indah dan tidur yang nyaman. Percayalah! Jauh lebih baik bila kau melepaskanku dan tidur sendiri di kamar. Pasti tidurmu akan jauh lebih nyenyak."

Kepala pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggeleng perlahan dan dengan manja ia berkata, "Tidak mau. Aku hanya mau Yuuri."

"Viktor…," keluhku dibanding terharu mendengar ucapannya, "tolonglah…"

Bukannya melepaskanku, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Kenapa Yuuri meminta tolong padaku? Aku tidak menyakiti Yuuri, _kan_?"

"Itu…"

"Aku hanya memeluk Yuuri," ujarnya dengan nada polos tanpa rasa bersalah, "tapi Yuuri sepertinya sangat keberatan bila kupeluk."

"Bukan itu, aku…"

"Baiklah," ucap pemuda itu sembari melepaskan kedua tangannya dariku. "Silakan kalau Yuuri mau pergi."

"Viktor…"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu memalingkan wajahnya dariku dan tak menjawab apa pun setelahnya. Sikap cerianya hilang, begitu juga dengan senyuman sinis atau candaan yang biasa ia lontarkan bila sedang berdua denganku. Bahkan setelah aku menjauhkan diri darinya dan berdiri di tepi ranjang pun, ia tetap berpaling, tidak lagi bersikap manja ataupun memaksaku mendekat.

Herannya, melihatnya seperti itu justru membuat langkah kakiku tertahan. Memang aku ingin ia melepaskanku, memang aku ingin segera menjauh darinya, namun saat ini, aku malah diam tak bergerak. Sembari menghela napas, aku pun kembali mendekat ke ranjang. Bila sebelumnya ia yang melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, kali ini atas inisiatif sendiri, kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya hingga membuat kedua iris tosca itu membelalak lebar saat menatapku.

"Hanya sampai kau sembuh," ujarku sambil memeluknya.

Mendengar ucapanku, pemuda itu pun kembali menyunggingkan senyum dan merentangkan tangannya untuk balas memelukku. Bertumpu pada bahunya yang tak terluka, ia pun berbalik menghadap ke arahku walaupun yang bisa kulihat hanya leher jenjangnya.

Aku merasakan bibirnya bergerak di dekat puncak kepalaku ketika ia berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat, Yuuri."

Kuangkat kepalaku hingga menemukan iris toscanya. Dengan wajah kebingungan aku pun bertanya, "Kenapa? Apakah luka tembak cukup fatal bagimu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Kalau lukanya sembuh, aku tinggal menambahkan luka baru."

Dengan dahi berkerut, aku pun kembali berkata, "Maksudmu… kau sengaja terluka?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan ia menarikku ke pelukannya. "Aku memang sengaja."

"Ke… napa?"

Viktor bergumam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkata, "Untuk memerangkap Yuuri, seperti ini."

.

.

.

 _Holla, all! Berhubung sudah banyak yang menebak, ane mencoba untuk keluarin semua kluenya, apakah sudah mulai ketebak atau masih belum jelas siapa sebenarnya Vitya, Otabek dan Seung Gil? XD_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **ChocoCroissant9**_ _: maaf baru bales reviewmu di chapter ini, reviewmu baru masuk setelah aku publish chapter sebelumnya, gomen ya T_T_

 _Dan, uhuk, saya nggak main santet, saya ini penakut, jadi nggak akan bawa-bawa santet :P bisa-bisa nggak bisa tidur setelah buat ceritanya :P_

 _Alesan Viktor sendiri belum diungkapin, tapi kamu uda mulai bisa menduga-duga plot mana yang aku bakal pake dong? :P musuhnya… belum muncul semua, baru muncul Crispino, Georgi, juga JJ, sisanya aku masih menimbang-nimbang mana yang mesti dijadiin pihak musuh. Sementara, sebisa mungkin aku nggak bunuhin karakter YoI, masih belum tega T_T mungkin suatu saat kalau aku tega bakal dibunuhin :P_

 _Aniway, senang sekali bisa jadi your new reason to life, boleh dong saya bangga disebut new reason to life? :P_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _:iyap! Macem anak kecil yang duduk di bahu itulah cara baru Vitya gendong Yuuri XD dan pertanyaanmu uda kejawab di atas ya? Apa belum? Eh, belum terlalu jelas ya siapa mereka? :P_

 _Aniway, supaya kamu bisa nyiapin hati, aku biasanya apdet tiap weekend atau ada tanggal merah, selain itu, hampir jarang aku bisa apdet XD tapi ada kalanya weekend pun saya nggak bisa pegang ff sama sekali… saat itu terjadi…. Semoga kamu tetap tabah menghadapi cobaan ini :P_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: LOL! Duduk di tangannya Vitya kayaknya aman, Fujocchi! Ane juga mau coba, tapi takut dibawa ngadepin mafia kayak Yuuri. Ane bisa pingsan nanti :P_

 _Dan Otabek… cinta masa kecil bukan ya? :P_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: Wihi! Surat dari Madamme! Thank u sekali selalu mereview layaknya surat, caranya ngungkapin bener-benar… Wow! *kokmalahkomensuratnya :P_

 _Nah, keluarga Nikiforov itu…Mereka itu… Lilia itu… waduh! Hampir semua pertanyaanmu bakal dijawab sama ceritanya, makanya, buat sementara ane tutup mulut dulu ya :P_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: LOL! Reunikah? Reuni Vitya, Georgi dan yang lain? :P mereka memang seneng ngomongin masa lalu sih ya, makanya kayak reuni XP dan debatnya agak nyantai kali ini berhubung mereka ngadepin situasi yang nggak biasa._

 _Viktor dinistain? Silahkan Hiro! Plis! Monggo! Saya nggak dapet kesempatan buat nistain dia nih XD tolong wakili saya XD dan semanget terus buat FF nya XD_

 _ **Bokunoyuri**_ _: Holla! XD iyah, kebetulan weekend kemarin saya cukup luang, terlebih hari Minggunya bagian Yura, yang lebih gampang diketik dibanding apdetnya nggak sampai jam 2 XD_

 _ **Yume**_ _: sama! Aku juga lebih mudah ngetik Yura XD, Yuuri itu… feelnya jalan dan… dan… dan… saya harus revisi berulang kali sebelum dapet feel yang pas T_T tapi seneng sekali kalo kamu suka yang Yuurinya XD_

 _Aniway, berbagai kemungkinan jadi muncul ya, coba kita lihat ya nanti, apa kamu bakal bilang "Tuh 'kan bener?" atau justru "Hah? Begitu toh?"_

 _ **Test**_ _: dugaan kamu… sama seperti kebanyakan nih XD hayooo! Sama seperti tantangan buat Yume, kira-kira nantinya kamu bakal bilang apa ya? :P_

 _Tunggu dengan sabar di akhir cerita ya? XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	17. Act 17

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Hypnotizing**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu masih belum sadar juga.

Hari sudah berganti, matahari sudah berada di atas kepala, tapi iris cokelatnya masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak. Melihat kondisinya, sepertinya percuma saja aku menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Mungkin sebaiknya kuberikan saja pada Viktor yang sudah lebih dulu sadar dan merepotkan kakakku.

Sembari membawa mangkuk bubur di satu tangan, aku memutar kenop pintu dan keluar dari kamar. Kuletakkan mangkuk tersebut di atas meja makan dan kututup dengan tudung, baru setelahnya kutarik kursi dan mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celana. Sudah beberapa hari lamanya aku tidak mengaktifkan _handphone_ , makanya aku tak heran ketika melihat banyak sekali pesan dan _miscall_ dari satu-satunya orang yang mau menghubungiku.

Bila membaca sepintas, kebanyakan pesan dari Mila hanya seputar rasa penasarannya pada pemuda yang pernah menjemputku tiba-tiba itu. Berkali-kali gadis itu menanyakan bagaimana aku bisa mengenal pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai DJ di tempat kerjanya dulu, namun aku belum menjawabnya. Belakangan, baru ia menanyakan keadaanku dan alasan absenku dari sekolah.

Menyadari kekhawatiran Mila, aku pun mengetikkan pesan singkat yang memintanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Kukatakan saja padanya bahwa untuk sementara waktu aku akan absen dari sekolah dan memintanya untuk tidak khawatir berhubung aku tinggal di tempat saudaraku yang susah sinyal. Semoga saja ia mengerti pesanku dan tidak menghubungiku bertubi-tubi layaknya seorang istri yang curiga pada suaminya.

Selesai mengetikkan balasan untuk Mila, tanganku pun beralih pada aplikasi lain di _handphone_ ku. Rasa penasaranku sedikit bertambah belakangan ini dan berhubung tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku, aku pun memilih untuk bertanya pada situs _browsing_. Toh setidaknya situs _browsing_ jauh lebih bisa dipercaya dibanding Viktor.

Kugerakkan jemariku di atas layar dan kuketikkan nama Nikiforov dulu berhubung semua rasa penasaranku bermula dari sana. Aku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya keluarga ini dan mengapa mereka dapat mengatur berbagai aspek yang harusnya dikuasai oleh pemerintah. Apakah jangan-jangan mereka pun bagian dari pemerintah? Atau apa?

Ketika aku mengetik kata 'Nikiforov' yang muncul di halaman pertama daftar pencarian adalah biografi Viktor Nikiforov. Hampir sepuluh site yang kutemukan menuliskan tentang dirinya seperti tanggal lahirnya, tinggi badannya, makanan kesukaannya, kurang lebih info-info tidak penting yang tidak ingin kuketahui. Makanya aku melewatkan bagian tersebut dan mencari ke halaman kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya hingga aku menemukan Nikiforov _family_.

Tanganku langsung menekan tombol itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Sayangnya, _website_ tersebut sudah dihapus kontennya sehingga hanya menampilkan halaman kosong. Melihatnya, aku pun terpaksa kembali ke situs _browsing_ dan melanjutkan pencarianku hingga halaman-halaman selanjutnya.

Hasilnya? Jangan tanya! Yang ada hanya foto Viktor Nikiforov dan biografinya seorang. Aku heran dengan orang-orang ini. Apakah tidak ada di antara mereka yang tertarik dengan keluarganya dibanding satu personil tunggal yang gemar berakting di hadapan publik? Apakah tidak ada yang ingin menulis ulasan perihal bisnisnya atau apa pun? Bahkan kesaksian atau gosip _hoax_ pun tidak ada yang mau menulis? Sungguh membosankan.

Aku memang sudah menduga bahwa tidak semudah itu mencari berita tentang keluarga Nikiforov, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa berita yang muncul hanya seputar Viktor seorang. Seolah-olah mereka memang sengaja mengalihkan perhatian publik dari keluarga mereka. Kalau sudah begitu, sia-sia saja mengorek informasi soal keluarga mereka melalui _web browser_. Kecuali aku seorang _hacker_ super jenius, pastilah tidak mungkin bagiku mendapatkan informasi melalui internet.

Sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya mencari berita tentang keluarga Nikiforov, aku pun mencari info soal rekan-rekan aliansinya yang lain. Aku mengetikkan nama Otabek Altin di _web browser_ dan menunggu hasil dari daftar pencarian. Hampir sama seperti Viktor, yang kutemukan hanyalah biografi mengenai dirinya dari jejaring sosial miliknya. Begitu kucoba membukanya, akunnya tidak dapat dibuka oleh orang luar sehingga aku pun berhenti mencari soal dirinya.

Tidak mendapatkan info yang berguna dari keluarga Nikiforov dan Otabek Altin, aku pun mencari info perihal Lee Seung Gil. Kali ini aku tidak banyak berharap akan apa yang kutemukan dari daftar pencarian. Dugaanku, pasti sama saja hasilnya dengan dua orang yang telah kucari sebelumnya, nihil.

 _Yeah_ , betapa tidak herannya aku melihat tidak adanya informasi apa pun dari seseorang bernama Lee Seung Gil. Orang ini bahkan lebih parah dibanding Viktor maupun Otabek karena jejaring sosialnya pun tidak ada. Berbeda dengan Otabek Altin dan Viktor Nikiforov yang punya beberapa situs jejaring sosial. Melihatnya, aku pun tidak menaruh harapan besar untuk menemukan informasi yang berguna.

Atau tadinya kukira begitu hingga sebuah situs berita muncul di salah satu daftar pencarian dan nama Lee Seung Gil tertera di sana. Aku mengarahkan jemariku ke arah situs tersebut dan membukanya di _tab_ baru. Kubaca uraian yang tertulis disertai foto saat kejadian berlangsung dan kembali mengerutkan dahi karenanya.

Di sana dituliskan berita mengenai sebuah apartemen di Seoul, Korea yang pernah terbakar lima tahun yang lalu. Artikel itu menyebutkan bahwa kejadiannya berlangsung di malam hari di saat penghuni apartemen tengah tertidur sehingga banyak memakan korban jiwa. Beberapa korban jiwa pun dicatat dalam peristiwa tersebut, begitu juga dengan korban selamat. Yang tidak kumengerti, mengapa nama Lee Seung Gil tercatat sebagai nama yang tewas bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya? Bukankah orang ini masih hidup dan bernapas?

"Hobimu buruk sekali, Yura Plisetsky!"

Nyaris saja aku menjatuhkan _handphone_ ku ketika mendengar suara yang muncul di belakang. Untung saja aku tepat waktu menangkapnya kembali sebelum menghadapi si pemilik suara. Dengan alis menukik tajam, aku pun berkata, "Hobimu juga tak kalah buruk! Seharusnya kau tidak mengagetkanku, Lee Seung Gil!"

Menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mendorong dahiku mundur, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Aku ini jauh lebih tua darimu, tahu! Sopan sedikit!"

Menjauhkan jemarinya, aku pun berkata, "Aku tidak punya prinsip senioritas!"

"Bocah sombong!" ujarnya sambil mengitari meja makan dan beranjak menuju ke arah kulkas. Ia mengambil satu botol air mineral yang ada di ruangan tersebut, lalu membuka tutupnya. Ditenggaknya seluruh isi botol tersebut sebelum iris cokelat gelapnya kembali bertemu denganku. Dengan mengangkat alis, pemuda berwajah kecut itu pun berkata, "Untuk apa kau mencari tahu tentangku, Plisetsky?"

"Memangnya ada peraturan yang menyebutkan bahwa seharusnya aku tidak boleh mencari tahu tentangmu?" Aku balas bertanya sembari meletakkan _handphone_ ku di meja makan.

Dengan alis tertukik, pemuda itu balas berkata, "Apa ada yang pernah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak mengganggu privasi orang lain?"

"Oh? Jadi perbuatanku sudah mengganggu privasimu?" Kulipat kedua tanganku di depan dada, tidak mau kalah. Teringat seseorang yang pernah mengucapkan hal yang sama, aku pun meniru ucapannya dengan berkata, "Memangnya kau ini siapa sampai aku harus memerhatikan privasimu? Apa kau putra presiden? Kau artis terkenal? Atau kau seseorang yang harusnya sudah mati namun berpura-pura menjadi identitas lain?"

Botol di tangannya diremukkan saat mendengar ucapanku. Melihatnya, aku pun berusaha untuk tidak menelan ludah dan mempertahankan ekspresiku. Untungnya, pemuda itu hanya membuang botolnya ke tempat sampah dan tidak mengatakan apa pun setelahnya. Ia hanya melewati meja makan dan kembali ke sofa, tempatnya tidur berhubung dua kamar di apartemennya dipakai oleh dua rekannya.

Tak puas dengan reaksinya, aku pun bangkit dari kursi yang kutempati dan mengejarnya menuju ke sofa. Kutunjukkan _website_ yang kutemukan padanya dan berkata, "Jelaskan! Lee Seung Gil di berita ini memang dirimu 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi yang baru saja ia nyalakan dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab, 'kan?"

"Jadi bukan?" Aku mengabaikan tanggapannya dan kembali bertanya. "Orang yang sudah mati ini orang yang berbeda? Di sini dikatakan satu keluarga harusnya sudah meninggal dalam kebakaran, dikatakan pula bahwa…"

"Dengar," potong pemuda itu sembari memberikan tatapan tajamnya padaku, "aku tidak mau meladenimu bicara. Kalau kau hanya ingin mendiskusikan masalah yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku, sebaiknya kau bicarakan saja dengan Viktor, kakakmu atau pemuda yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku tidak mau meladeni ucapan seorang bocah!"

Melihat tatapan tidak mau diganggu yang diberikannya padaku, nyaliku pun menciut. Kali ini aku menyerah memaksakan keberuntunganku dan memilih untuk menurunkan tanganku dari hadapannya. Aku pun mendecak sebal sebelum melangkahkan kakiku dan berbalik. Aku tidak mau menunggu hingga pemuda ini kesal dan akhirnya menendangku keluar dari rumahnya. Bila Viktor menakutkan, pemuda ini pun menakutkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Menyerah, aku pun kembali ke satu-satunya tempat paling aman di apartemen ini. Bukan di ruang makan karena ruang makan menyatu dengan ruang duduk, bukan di kamar Viktor karena aku membencinya, juga tidak di kamar mandi karena terkesan menyedihkan. Tak punya pilihan, aku pun membuka pintu kamar yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan dan duduk di kursi meja belajar yang ada di samping ranjang. Sembari menaikkan satu kaki di atas kursi, perhatianku pun kembali terarah pada si pemuda berambut gelap.

Tidak pernah terlintas di benakku bahwa pemuda ini akan terbaring karena kelelahan. Kupikir, pemuda super santai yang kutemui ini punya stamina tidak terbatas berhubung aku jarang sekali melihatnya beristirahat. Setelah melompat dari gedung, setelah menyetir hampir seharian pun pemuda ini tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan secara menyedihkan hingga tak sadarkan diri. Bodoh sekali.

Kenapa sih ia harus habis-habisan seperti itu? Bukannya ia sudah biasa menghadapi para petinggi itu? Bukannya ditodong dengan senapan ataupun terancam ditembak _railgun_ dari helikopter itu biasa baginya? Kalau memang ia sudah biasa berarti ia tidak perlu menggunakan kemampuan spesialnya secara berlebihan 'kan? Membuat repot orang lain yang harus mengangkat dan merawatnya jadinya.

Sudah merepotkan orang, pemuda ini juga tidak sembuh secepat Viktor. Bila hanya dalam hitungan jam pemuda berambut kelabu yang mengesalkan itu sudah sadar, pemuda ini masih saja tertidur. Ini sudah lebih dari dua puluh empat jam lamanya ia terbaring, harus berapa lama lagi pemuda ini membuatku menunggunya membuka mata?

 _Tsk_! Apa sih? Konyol sekali. Kenapa aku harus menunggunya? Aku 'kan tidak punya kewajiban untuk menunggu. Aku bisa saja pergi keluar, bisa saja memasak, bisa saja melakukan _browsing_ dan menghabiskan waktuku dengan internet seperti yang biasanya kulakukan. Lalu kenapa aku malah duduk di sini dan mengamatinya? Kenapa aku menunggunya dengan tidak sabar hanya untuk melihatnya membuka mata? Aneh… tidak sih?

Aneh. Memang aneh. Aku seharusnya tidak peduli padanya. Ia hanya rekan aliansi seorang pembunuh yang telah melenyapkan keluargaku dan membuat hidupku sengsara. Ia hanya pemuda asing yang baru sebulan kukenal. Ia bukan orang penting seperti Yuuri, tapi…

Aku penasaran.

Aku ingin tahu.

Begitu kusadari, ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Aku ingin tahu mengapa ia menunjukkan ekspresi seserius itu saat memegang tanganku? Aku juga ingin bertanya perihal ucapannya yang mengatakan seolah ia pernah mengalami peristiwa itu bersamaku. Aku juga ingin tahu soal ekspresi _shock_ yang ia tampilkan saat tanganku tidak bisa diraih olehnya. Aku ingin tahu dan kurasa itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak sabar melihatnya membuka mata.

Menyadari hal itu membuatku mendekatkan kursi yang kutempati ke samping tempat tidurnya. Kali ini aku mengangkat kedua kakiku di atas kursi sebelum menyentuhkan tanganku ke wajahnya. Seperti biasa, wajahnya dingin walaupun dadanya masih naik turun ketika ia bernapas. Kuhela napasku sebelum akhirnya kutarik tanganku kembali.

Sebelum tanganku kembali bertemu dengan tanganku yang lain, seseorang telah memeganginya dengan kasar, membuatku terkejut setengah mati. Nyaris saja aku melompat dari kursi yang kutempati dan berlari ke pojok ruangan sebelum menyadari bahwa yang memegangi tanganku adalah pemuda yang tengah terbaring. Ketika melihatnya, barulah bahuku menjadi rileks dan tubuhku pun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Yura… rupanya."

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap selama beberapa saat sebelum menemukan suaraku. Aku pun berkata, "Kau pikir siapa? Viktor?"

Ia melepaskan tanganku sebelum memutar kepala mengamati keadaan sekeliling dan akhirnya berhenti saat menatapku. Melihatku pemuda itu pun berkata, "Di mana ini?'

"Apartemen rekanmu,"jawabku sambil menurunkan kaki.

"Rekan?" Ia mengulang ucapanku. "Oh! Seung Gil?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi rekanmu yang punya apartemen sederhana begini?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Memangnya Viktor yang banyak gaya itu bisa hidup di tempat seperti ini?"

"Kau paham sekali soal selera Viktor."

"Hah?" Nada suaraku langsung tinggi satu oktaf mendengarnya berkata bahwa aku memahami selera Viktor. Biarpun itu pujian, aku tidak sudi dibilang memahami selera pembunuh satu itu. Memangnya siapa yang mau punya selera yang sama dengan orang gila yang tak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya itu?

Mendengar nada tinggi dalam suaraku, Otabek Altin tidak menanggapinya seperti biasa. Pemuda itu seolah tidak mendengarkan suaraku dan malah mencoba bangun dari ranjang dengan bertumpu pada siku. Melihatnya, satu alisku pun terangkat sementara mulutku berkata, "Mau apa kau?"

"Menemui Viktor," ucapnya sambil menggerakkan tubuh yang terlihat susah payah di mataku. "Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengannya."

Dahiku berkerut dan akhirnya berkata, "Apa yang perlu kau bicarakan ini penting sekali?"

Iris cokelat pemuda ini kembali terarah padaku ketika ia berkata, "Tidak juga."

"Lalu?" Lagi-lagi darah tinggiku kambuh mendengar ucapannya ditambah dengan muka datar tanpa ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan saat mengucapkannya. Heran, apa dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa membuatku naik darah? Sudah tahu baru saja sadar dan prioritasnya adalah bertemu Pakhan-nya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Apa orang ini sudah gila?

"Aku hanya ingin," jawabnya sambil menurunkan kaki dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di tepian ranjang. Ia sudah hendak berdiri ketika tanganku akhirnya bergerak lebih cepat dari mulutku dan memegangi bahunya. Melihat tindakanku, pemuda ini pun mengerutkan dahi dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Begini," ucapku dengan penuh pengendalian diri agar tidak menyemprot orang sakit dengan umpatan kasar, "kau tahu istilah 'prioritas' tidak?"

Alis pemuda berambut hitam itu terangkat mendengar pertanyaanku. Tebak apa jawabannya?

"Tahu, kurasa."

"Kalau kau tahu," lanjutku dengan sesabar mungkin, "tentunya kau menyadari benar prioritas orang sakit 'kan?"

"Memangnya aku orang sakit?"

"Orang yang baru saja sadar setelah tidur selama dua puluh empat jam lebih, orang yang bahkan tidak sempat menyantap sarapan karena matahari sudah keburu lewat di atas kepalanya ketika ia bangun dan orang yang harus susah payah untuk bangun dari ranjang, kalau bukan orang sakit apalagi namanya?"

Mata pemuda di hadapanku itu mengerjap-ngerjap ketika mendengar ucapanku yang bertubi-tubi tanpa jeda. Masih menatapku, pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan yang diucapkannya malah, "Oh? Jadi ini sudah dua puluh empat jam lebih? Kukira aku hanya tidur selama empat jam."

"Empat jam dari mana?" Aku membalas ucapannya. "Kalau hanya empat jam saja mana mungkin aku membuatkan sarapan."

"Kau membuatkan sarapan?"

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi yang mau membuatkan….," aku terdiam sejenak sebelum menyadari kesalahan dalam ucapanku. Sebentar. Kenapa aku malah mengakui bahwa aku membuatkan sarapan untuknya? Konyol benar!

Menyadari kekonyolanku, sembari berdehem-dehem aku pun memilih untuk mengganti topik dan akhirnya berkata, "P-pokoknya kau tidak boleh turun dari ranjang! Kau orang sakit dan seharusnya orang sakit banyak istirahat!"

Pemuda itu masih memandangiku dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya yang membuatku tak berani menatap ke arahnya. Ketika kukira pemuda itu akan kembali menyanggah ucapanku dengan seribu satu alasan khas dirinya, kaki pemuda itu terangkat dan kepalanya kembali diletakkan pada bantal. Sembari menarik selimut pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kau benar! Mungkin aku masih sakit."

"O-oh?" Aku terkejut hingga kehilangan kata-kata yang sebelumnya sudah kususun karena memperkirakan bahwa pemuda itu akan membantahku. Melihatnya terbaring di ranjang dengan patuh, aku pun kembali berkata, "Kau… tidak mau menemui Viktor?"

Kepalanya bergerak menatap ke arahku, "Bukankah kau bilang seharusnya aku beristirahat?"

"M-Memang," jawabku dengan tergagap. Tadinya aku ingin sekali bertanya kenapa ia tidak jadi berbicara dengan Viktor, namun karena menduga akan timbul perdebatan tahap kedua aku pun mengurungkan niatku. Sebagai gantinya aku pun berkata, "Kau tidak lapar?"

Tatapannya kembali terarah pada langit-langit dan ia berkata, "Sedikit."

"Kalau begitu biar kuhangatkan lagi makanannya," jawabku sambil turun dari kursi yang kutempati. Aku pun membuka pintu dan menuju ke meja makan tempatku meletakkan sarapan yang kubuat sebelumnya. Kumasukkan kembali ke dalam panci dan kuaduk-aduk sebentar sebelum kembali kumasukkan ke dalam mangkuk dan kubawa ke kamar tempat si pemuda berambut hitam berbaring.

Ketika aku masuk, pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah menatap langit-langit dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Tidak mau mengambil pusing, aku mendekat pada tepian ranjang dan meletakkan mangkuk yang kubawa ke meja di samping ranjang baru duduk di kursi. Begitu aku sudah duduk dengan nyaman, pemuda itu masih menatap langit-langit hingga mengundang rasa ingin tahuku.

"Ada… yang menarik di sana?"

Tanpa menatap ke arahku, pemuda itu berkata, "Tidak ada."

"Lalu… kenapa menatapnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawabnya yang akhirnya menoleh padaku. "Apa aku masih harus beristirahat seperti ini?"

Tidak ingin menanggapi pertanyaannya, aku malah berkata, "Sebaiknya kau makan dulu sebelum tidur."

Biarpun menghela napas, pemuda itu tidak membantah. Ia berusaha duduk di ranjang dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikunya dan meletakkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Begitu ia berhasil duduk dengan nyaman, aku pun mengambil mangkuk yang sebelumnya kuletakkan untuk kutaruh di atas tangannya. Mangkuknya panas, jadi kuletakkan piring di bawahnya sehingga ia bisa memeganginya. Aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti bubur yang tumpah ke atas selimut yang membuatku harus mencucinya.

Untungnya, pemuda itu memegangi mangkuknya dengan stabil. Ia pun memasukkan sendok ke dalam mangkuk sebelum melahap isinya sementara aku mengamati. Aku menunggu hingga ia menelan makanannya dan mengambil suapan kedua.

"Kukira," ujarnya yang membuat alisku terangkat, "tidak akan enak."

"Kau mau mangkuknya melayang ke kepalamu?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang koki," jawabnya sambil memasukkan suapan kedua ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku bahkan ragu kau pernah memegang pisau."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi akulah yang biasanya memasak sarapan kalau Yuuri pulang bekerja dini hari," balasku sambil menyilangkan kedua lenganku di depan dada. Enak saja pemuda ini mengira bahwa aku tidak bisa memasak. "Bahkan kalau kami punya uang, akulah yang biasanya membuatkan Gyoza untuk Yuuri."

"Gyoza 'kan tidak sulit."

"Tidak sulit katamu?" Aku mengulangi ucapannya. "Kau bisa memasak tidak sih? Kau tahu tidak bahwa Gyoza itu kulitnya harus dibuat lebih dahulu dan dagingnya harus dicincang hingga nyaris halus? Kau juga tahu tidak suhu untuk memasaknya harus pas supaya dagingnya matang sementara kulitnya tetap renyah? Kau juga…"

Mendengar ucapanku yang bertubi-tubi, pemuda itu malah mendenguskan tawa yang membuat perkataanku terhenti. Melihatnya, semua kekesalan yang tadi ingin kulimpahkan pada pemuda ini langsung sirna dalam sekejap. Aku terhipnotis oleh caranya tertawa hingga tidak menyadari bahwa iris pemuda ini tengah diarahkan padaku, mengamatiku dengan pandangan yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Aku tergoda untuk langsung berpaling dan mendecak sebal mendengar pertanyaannya. Namun alih-alih melakukannya, aku malah balas menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau… pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?"

"Sebelumnya?" Ia bertanya baru setelahnya tangannya memasukkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulutnya. Iris di matanya berputar sesaat dan berhenti ketika ia selesai menelan makanan. "Saat kau nyaris ditabrak truk atau yang dikejar anjing?"

"Sebelumnya lagi?"

Kali ini iris di matanya tidak berputar. Pemuda itu menatapku sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap bubur di tangannya. Ia pun berkata, "Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Kutatap wajahnya, namun tidak kutemukan emosi apa pun di sana, hanya terdapat ekspresi datar seperti biasa. "Kemarin… kau bilang 'tidak lagi' sebelum aku terjatuh."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat dan ia berkata, "Aku mengatakan itu?"

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Ia menggeleng dan kembali menyuapkan bubur ke mulutnya dan berpaling. Aku memerhatikannya saat ia mengunyah, saat ia menelan hingga menyuapkan lagi sendok berisi bubur ke mulutnya. Sadar bahwa pertanyaanku tidak berlanjut menjadi sebuah jawaban yang kuinginkan, aku pun kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang 'tidak lagi'?" tanyaku akhirnya. "Kalau kau mengatakan seperti itu, berarti sebelumnya pernah ada kejadian serupa 'kan? Apa kau pernah bertemu denganku saat kejadian seperti itu? Atau apa?"

Pemuda yang kutanyai itu tidak langsung menjawab mendengar pertanyaanku yang bertubi-tubi. Ia menyuapkan kembali bubur ke mulutnya dalam diam sementara pandangannya tidak terarah padaku. Dari gerak-geriknya, kukira pemuda ini akan tetap bungkam dan tak mengatakan apa pun padaku. Untunglah, tak seperti kedua pemuda yang penuh teka teki di depan sana, pemuda ini lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Pernah."

"Pernah?" Aku balas bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kapan itu? Di mana? Bagaimana kita bisa…"

"Kau pernah jatuh," potongnya dengan kedua mata tertuju padaku, membuatku tak dapat berpaling, "dan Viktor yang menyelamatkanmu."

"Vik…tor?" Dahiku berkerut mendengar nama Viktor disebut. "Kenapa Viktor yang…"

Mulutku langsung terkatup dengan sendirinya ketika sebuah kenangan muncul di benakku. Kenangan lama yang tadinya sudah kukunci rapat, kini terbuka dengan sendirinya dan memori seorang gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun yang penuh mimpi pun kembali padaku. Gadis kecil yang sebelumnya sangat mengagumi Viktor. Viktor yang baik hati, Viktor yang bagaikan pangeran, Viktor yang telah menyelamatkannya dan menemukannya, Viktor yang…

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Kenapa… kau tahu Viktor menyelamatkanku?"

"Aku memintanya," ujar pemuda itu sembari meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong ke meja di samping. Tangannya pun terulur ke arah sebuah gelas berisi air yang kuletakkan sebelumnya dan ia membawanya tanpa meminumnya terlebih dahulu. "Berhubung hanya dia seorang yang dapat kumintai tolong waktu itu."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar jawabannya. Aku ingat saat itu, aku memang terjatuh di bukit belakang di sekitar panti asuhan. Memang tidak terlalu lama, hanya saja waktu itu matahari tidak menembus tempatku terjatuh dan keadaan sekeliling gelap sekali membuatku ketakutan. Di tengah ketakutan dan kecemasanku, Viktor pun muncul dan seketika menyingkap dedaunan yang menghalangi pandangan. Aku masih ingat senyum cemerlangnya yang ditunjukkan padaku, juga tangan terulur yang tidak memedulikan tanah juga debu di setelan jasnya kala itu. Kemunculannya saat itu bagaikan seorang pangeran untuk diriku yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun.

Tapi di mana pemuda ini? Aku tidak ingat satu pun soal pemuda ini. Di mana dia ketika aku terjatuh? Kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa aku terjatuh? Memangnya aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan jatuh? Aku…

Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku ada di bukit belakang waktu itu? Kenapa aku bisa terjatuh? Sepertinya ada yang hilang dari ingatanku kala itu. Kemunculan Viktor yang spektakuler menghilangkan detail lain yang harusnya ada. Kenapa aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku terjatuh?

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingat," ujarnya setelah menenggak air dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya ke meja di samping. "Bukan hal yang penting."

Aku memicingkan mata saat mendengar ucapannya. Kalau ia dapat meminta tolong pada Viktor, berarti waktu itu ia ada di dekatku, bukan?

"Jadi maksudmu," ucapku sambil menatapnya, "kau ada di sana waktu itu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa… kau bisa ada di sana?" Aku balas bertanya. "Aku tidak…"

"Panti asuhan tempatku tinggal terbakar," jawabnya sambil menggerakkan kepala dan menyandarkan punggungnya, "kurasa aku tinggal di tempatmu hingga kedatangan Viktor."

"K-kau pernah tinggal di panti asuhan juga?" Aku bertanya dengan tidak percaya. "Tapi… aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak …."

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu," ucapnya sambil menggerakkan kepala. "Aku hanya sekali keluar waktu itu dan kau menghampiriku."

"Kenapa…"

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan kembali menatapku. Tangannya diletakkan di atas kepalaku dan ia berkata, "Maaf, aku yang mendorongmu waktu itu."

Seolah belum cukup, kali ini mataku pun membelalak lebar mendengarnya. "Kau mendorongku?"

Menjawab pertanyaanku, pemuda ini menganggukkan kepala dan ia pun berkata, "Untunglah, kalau kau tidak mengingatku."

"Kenapa…," ucapku sambil menatapnya bingung.

"Karena," ujarnya tanpa ekspresi, "aku ini monster."

Aku mengulang ucapannya dengan nada bertanya. Namun pemuda ini memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya kali ini dan hanya menggerakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. Tahu bahwa ia takkan memuaskan keingintahuanku, aku pun menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya bercerita kali ini.

Bukannya aku tidak ingin tahu. Tentu saja aku penasaran mengapa ia sampai menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai monster. Tentu saja aku ingin tahu mengapa ia memilih untuk berlari dan mendapatkan Viktor dibanding menyelamatkanku sendiri. Seperti apa dirinya yang tak pernah kulihat memang membuatku penasaran. Namun, melihat ekspresi datarnya yang seolah tak ingin mengungkapkan lebih dari ini, aku pun mengurungkan niatku dan memilih untuk berkata, "Begitu rupanya."

Alisnya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Apa?"

"Aku mengerti sekarang," ujarku sambil mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris cokelatnya, "kenapa kau bilang 'kali ini tidak'."

"Oh…"

"Artinya kau menyesal."

Kepala yang sebelumnya tertunduk, kini digerakkan kembali padaku. Dengan kerutan di dahi, pemuda itu berkata, "Aku menyesal?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Kau menyesal saat mendorongku jatuh, dan kau menyesal telah membuat Viktor menyelamatkanku. Kalau saja kau tahu bahwa aku menganggap Viktor sebagai idola setelahnya, pasti kau akan lebih menyesal lagi. Kau lihat sendiri 'kan bagaimana orang itu merusak mimpi seorang gadis berusia sepuluh tahun dengan tingkahnya?"

Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan berkata, "Tentu saja. Aku menyesal."

"Benar," ucapku lagi, "makanya, kurasa kau bukan monster."

Pemuda dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ di hadapanku itu tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar ucapanku. Tangan yang tadinya ia letakkan di atas kepalaku pun diangkat dan ia menggerakkan kepalanya. Ekspresi bingung mampir di wajahnya ketika ia berkata, "Maaf?"

"Kau bukan monster," ujarku dengan pasti hingga membuatnya mengerjapkan mata. "Tidak ada monster yang menyesal setelah mendorong seseorang jatuh, juga tidak ada monster yang akan berusaha mati-matian hingga tumbang hanya untuk menyelamatkan kembali orang itu."

Pemuda itu menatapku. Walaupun ia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, ekspresi datar di wajahnya telah menghilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut karena mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Dan untuk menghindarinya memasang ekspresi datar itu lagi, aku pun meletakkan kedua tanganku membingkai wajahnya.

"Otabek Altin," ucapku sambil menatapnya, "terima kasih."

Layaknya es yang mencair, alis di wajah pemuda itu melengkung dengan lembut mendengar ucapanku. Bahkan tanpa kusangka-sangka, pemuda itu menghembuskan tawa tertahan yang akhirnya berubah menjadi senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Melihatnya membuatku terhipnotis hingga tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga."

"Apa?"

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Oh," ujarku begitu menyadari bahwa memang baru kali ini aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Iya."

"Sama-sama."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menggerakkannya dengan bingung.

"Kubilang," ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "sama-sama, Yura."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, akhirnya Yura dapet adegan tanpa action XD penuh dengan dialog yang… semoga kalian nggak keberatan : ) dan…_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: ehem, nggak, kali ini mereka nggak melakukan aksi gila yang bikin kamu sport jantung kok XD tapi sebagai gantinya, mungkin kamu bakal deg2an nggak jelas dan nggak bisa tidur karena Mas Otabek :P_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: Magnetman XD #ditimpuksepatusamaSeungGil_

 _LOL, Fujocchi uda turun gunungkah? Uda siap komen pertama buat Yura pov kali ini? :P Nah, untuk sementara ini, perempuannya cuman Yura dan Yuuri aja XD, ane bahkan nggak kepikiran karakter cewek lain karena seingat ane cuman ada Mila dan Sara di sana, atau ada lagi yang lain ya? Dari pihak keluarga Yuuri kayaknya banyak sih :P_

 _Dan, yak, ane juga suka gayanya SeungGil, si oppa yang waras dan bermata tajem juga punya mulut pedes kayak Yura, setidaknya ada satu orang yang bisa jadi rem di saat dua yang lain menggila_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: LOL, berhubung SeungGil itu polisi, dia pun pake mobil itu buat keadaan darurat kalo dipanggil Vitya *polisi beneran mah uda diblacklist kalo gayanya macem SeungGil :P_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kali ini saya kasih mereka hidup tenang nih :P berhubung ane pun lelah karena kebanyakan pertarungan :D kali ini apato nya Seung Gil damai sentosa, entah di next chapter, semoga si Oppa yang kekuatannya praktis dan dibutuhkan dalam hidup sehari-hari itu bisa tabah ya kalo Popo ancurin apatonya XD_

 _Yuuri Yura itu… kayaknya uda ketebak yah bukan orang biasa :p dan finally ada Otabek yang protektif, yang alesannya diungkapin di sini, juga Vitya yang nggak kebagian nongol kali ini :")_

 _Buat hubungan Altin dan Lee Seung Gil, kayaknya kamu semakin bertanya-tanya ya dengan keluarganya chapter ini :P tapi harusnya uda mulai bisa ditebak, kluenya uda keluar sih :D_

 _PS : darah yang bisa lukain Vitya itu… *lol, dijawab di chapter2 selanjutnya ya :D_

 _ **Bokunoyuri**_ _: nah, sama dengan Madamme Jung, darah yang bisa lukain Vitya itu… bakal dijawab di chapter selanjutnya XD jadi ane keep silent dlu yak :P makhluk apa… makhluk apa ya? LOL, masih manusia kok soalnya ane nggak berencana mengubah jadi fantasi_

 _Aniway, semoga chapter ini nggak kalah mengejutkan buat kamu :D_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: ihiy! Makasih banyak uda suka pov Yuuri, saya sendiri agak susah tulisin buat Yuuri sebetulnya, tapi tetep aja ditulis berhubung inti cerita pasti ada di doi juga :P dan pertanyaan kamu… ihiy, sama seperti Jung dan Bokunoyuri, ane jelasin di chapter2 selanjutnya ya?_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: ehe, iyayah? Jadinya kayak fanservice XD darahnya… LOL, baiklah darahnya itu…**** (sensor)_

 _Aniway, maap ya Hiro belom sempet baca lagi fic kamu jadinya T_T aku liat kayaknya uda banyak soalnya aku follow :P (ngaku stalking)_

 _ **Chococroissant9**_ _: wow, kamu tau banyak soal darah ya, penjelasannya menarik banget lagi pake bahasa ilmiah pula, keren! Waktu nulis aku bahkan lupa kalo darah mengandung banyak zat besi, nggak kepikiran sampe situ, tapi WOW! Kamu ingetin point pentingnya :D makasih ya_

 _Soal scific, ane… mencoba down to earth sebetulnya (salah seorang temen saya pernah komen bahwa tulisan saya nggak down to earth :P) makanya sebisa mungkin saya menulis sesuatu yang… 'masuk akal'dan bisa dipahami orang, walaupun saya sadar banget, susah sekali untuk mencoba menulis sesuatu yang down to earth T_T_

 _LOL, nggap apa kok, satu masukan saya untuk lebih kuatin karakter mereka lagi. Terkadang memang saya kebawa sedikit ke karakter Yura di Yuuri and vice versa :P thank u lagi uda diingetin, ane berusaha maksimal untuk dapetin feel mereka selanjutnya :D_

 _Dan… sekarang pun ane kasih tiupan dewa buat ingetin bahwa Rage uda apdet :P_

 _ **Yume**_ _: LMAO! Nggak ada aturan buat nulis panjang kok :D mau nulis pendek atau panjang saya seneng ada review dari kamu, sama halnya kayak temen yang nyapa 'Hi' waktu ketemu di jalan, kira-kira begitulah anggepan saya baca review kalian, dan itu buat saya seneng karena saya tau ucapan 'Hi' saya ditanggepin :D makasih uda nyempetin ucapin 'Hi' ke ane yah XD_

 _ **Test**_ _: ehe! Iyah, maaf ya bikin kepo XD nggak apa bertanya juga, jadi saya inget detail apa yang belum saya ungkapin LOL, beneran, kalo nggak ada yang nanya, terkadang saya lupa bahwa saya belum jelasin ini dan itu :D dan… ayo diterawang, kira-kira seperti apa nih ke depannya? :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	18. Act 18

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Making use**

"Yura!"

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di meja makan sembari memegangi kedua pipinya itu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Begitu melihatku, alis di wajahnya terangkat sedikit dan ia berkata, "Yuuri."

Sembari meraba-raba dinding, aku pun beringsut ke arahnya. Aku melewati sofa yang kosong hingga akhirnya aku tiba di meja makan dalam sepuluh langkah. Sebelum aku menarik kursi, Yura sudah lebih dulu beranjak dan menariknya untukku sehingga aku dapat duduk dengan nyaman. Baru setelahnya, gadis itu menempati kembali tempatnya sementara kedua tangannya menyangga wajah.

Menyadari tatapan matanya aku pun menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Yura menatapku selama beberapa saat dalam diam. Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa hingga membuatku mengangkat alis. Untungnya sebelum aku melontarkan pertanyaan kedua, gadis itu sudah membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja, Yuuri?"

"Baik-baik… saja?" Aku mengulang pertanyaannya dengan bingung. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Yura?"

"Hampir seharian kau mengurung diri bersama orang gila itu," ujarnya sambil memicingkan mata. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang itu 'kan? Dia tidak macam-macam padamu 'kan?"

Alisku terangkat sementara kelopak mataku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi darinya. Kurasa aku tak perlu bertanya siapa 'orang gila' yang ia maksud sebelum dapat menjawab pertanyaannya. Di rumah ini, hanya satu orang yang sesuai dengan deskripsinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku akhirnya sambil tersenyum pada adikku itu, "Viktor tidak melakukan apa pun."

"Kau… yakin?" Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya seolah tidak percaya pada ucapanku.

Aku mengangguk hingga membuat Yura bernapas penuh kelegaan. Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dan merentangkannya di atas meja sementara dagunya menubruk permukaan meja dengan pelan. Sembari menatap ke arahku, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kukira ia serius hendak berduaan denganmu dan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sopan."

"Yah…," ucapku sembari memutar kepala, tidak berani menyanggah karena dugaan Yura tidak sepenuhnya salah. Namun berhubung aku tidak ingin menambah kebenciannya pada Viktor, aku pun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berkata, "Altin-san sendiri bagaimana? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Begitu aku menyebut nama pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu, kelopak mata Yura melebar selama sesaat. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku sebelum berkata, "A-ah ya, yang satu itu juga baru saja sadar. Aku sudah memintanya untuk beristirahat kembali karena sepertinya ia belum pulih."

Aku mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. Kukira gadis itu akan berceloteh panjang lebar seperti biasa sehingga aku memilih untuk tetap bungkam. Sayangnya kali ini dugaanku salah. Tidak ada komentar sarkastik atau gerutuan khas Yura bila kami membicarakan pemuda itu. Malahan gadis itu hanya diam sementara iris matanya menatap ke tempat lain, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Melihat keadaannya, aku pun tak dapat menghentikan keingintahuanku. Sebelum dapat kucegah, aku sudah lebih dulu bertanya padanya, "Apa… Altin-san baik-baik saja, Yura?"

Gadis di hadapanku itu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaanku, namun ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tatapan matanya masih menerawang, yang membuatku sadar bahwa pertanyaanku masih belum tepat sasaran. Aku sudah hendak mengajukan pertanyaan kedua ketika gadis itu membuka mulutnya dan berkata, " _Nee_ , Yuuri, apa dulu ada seseorang yang seperti monster di panti asuhan kita?"

Dahiku berkerut mendengar pertanyaannya, "Seseorang yang… seperti monster?"

"M-maksudku," ujar Yura sedikit gelagapan, "apakah ada seseorang yang dipindahkan ke panti asuhan kita sebelum kedatangan Viktor? Itu lho, saat ia berkunjung ke panti asuhan kita waktu itu dan menyelamatkanku. Kau ingat tidak, Yuuri?"

Kuputar bola mataku sedikit, berusaha mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang Yura maksud. Berhubung kejadiannya sudah lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, aku perlu usaha keras untuk dapat mengingat peristiwa tersebut. Begitu aku mendapatkannya, aku pun berkata, "Kau memang menceritakannya padaku, tapi waktu itu aku tidak di tempat untuk melihatnya aksinya."

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya lagi, Yuuri," ia berkata dengan sedikit keras kepala. "Apakah sebelum itu ada seseorang yang dipindahkan dari panti asuhan lain karena panti asuhannya terbakar?"

Kembali kukerutkan dahiku dan berkata, "Kurasa ada, beberapa orang."

"Cobalah ingat-ingat, Yuuri!" pinta Yura padaku. "Ini penting sekali."

Mendengar permintaannya, aku pun berusaha lebih keras untuk mengingat. Memang terkadang ada anak-anak baru yang dipindahkan dari panti asuhan lain ke panti asuhan kami, hanya saja aku tidak ingat namanya. Kalau kriteria itu yang ia cari, ada begitu banyak anak pindahan di panti asuhan kami. Anak mana yang ia maksud?

"Ada beberapa anak yang bermain denganmu," ujarku akhirnya, "yang berambut hitam, yang berkulit cokelat gelap, yang rambutnya putih, yang terkena albino, apa mereka yang kau maksud?"

Yura menggeleng, "Aku mengingat mereka, tapi bukan mereka yang kumaksud. Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, apakah ada yang seperti Otabek Altin?"

"Seperti Altin-san?" Aku bertanya dengan mencondongkan sedikit kepalaku. Kucoba untuk mengingat-ingat permuda itu dan yang dapat kukatakan hanyalah, "Tidak. Seingatku tidak ada yang seperti dia."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku memicingkan mata dan mencoba untuk menganggukkan kepala. Namun aku ragu-ragu, sehingga dahiku kembali berkerut. Aku yakin memang tidak ada yang seperti Altin-san, tapi kalau soal monster, kurasa aku pernah mendengar gosip tentang itu di antara para pekerja dulu. Jadi aku pun menyampaikannya pada Yura.

"Monster itu ada?"

Kepalaku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaannya. "Dulu, rasanya mereka bilang ada monster di bukit belakang sana. Monster yang menjerit-jerit."

"Kok aku tidak pernah dengar soal itu?" Yura bertanya dengan nada meninggi sementara dahinya berkerut. "Aku tidak tahu di bukit belakang panti ada monster seperti itu. Kalau aku tahu, tentu aku tidak akan sering-sering ke sana."

"Yakov melarang orang dewasa menyebarkannya pada anak-anak," ujarku sambil menatap Yura. "Ia bilang monster itu tidak ada, makanya hal itu hanya menjadi gosip di antara kami."

Dahi Yura berkedut seolah memikirkan ucapanku. Ia termenung selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kepalanya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Monster ini hanya menjerit-jerit saja 'kan? Kenapa mereka menyebutnya monster? Bisa saja itu manusia 'kan? Kenapa…"

Kuangkat bahuku dan berkata, "Entahlah. Kurasa beberapa pekerja pernah membicarakan sosoknya. Mereka bilang monster itu berambut hitam panjang dengan bola mata semerah darah dan memiliki kuku tangan dan kaki yang runcing. Belum lagi mereka juga bilang bahwa monster itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat hingga nyaris tak tertangkap oleh mata."

"Gerakan yang…sangat cepat?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku mendengar Yura mengulang ucapanku sendiri. Kemudian sembari tersenyum, aku pun mengulurkan satu tanganku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. "Jangan khawatir! Altin-san memang cepat, tapi dia bukan monster. Kurasa para pekerja salah mengira binatang di hutan sebagai monster."

Ucapanku tak langsung ditanggapi oleh Yura. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan sembari tergagap ia berkata, "M-mungkin juga…"

Setelahnya, gadis itu pun kembali mematung, seolah memikirkan kata-kataku. Sikap diamnya membuatku kembali tergoda untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lain. Karena itu aku pun bertanya padanya, "Apakah… Altin-san mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Awalnya Yura ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya. Namun pada akhirnya gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dirinya itu monster dan dia juga mendorongku jatuh waktu itu sehingga ia meminta bantuan Viktor untuk menyelamatkanku."

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap saat mendengar penjelasannya. Aku terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti akan satu hal. Kalau memang itu benar, maka aku mengerti mengapa Yura yang sudah biasa bermain di bukit belakang bisa sampai jatuh ke tebing yang jaraknya hampir lima belas meter di bawah. Anak seperti Yura, yang jauh lebih teliti dibanding anak biasa tidak mungkin begitu ceroboh hingga membiarkan dirinya sampai jatuh ke tebing kecuali ada orang lain yang mendorongnya. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Otabek Altin-lah yang melakukannya. Memangnya dia berada di dekat kami waktu itu?

"Sial!" Yura mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat bagian waktu didorong? Yang kuingat hanya waktu orang gila itu mengulurkan tangan padaku."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun tak kuasa menahan tawa sehingga aku berkata, "Padahal dulu kau menganggapnya pangeran dan sangat mengidolakannya. Kau bilang dia sangat baik, seperti malaikat. Lalu…."

"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi soal itu, Yuuri!" Gadis itu berkata sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya, rata dengan meja, sementara kedua tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. "Bodoh sekali aku bisa menganggap orang gila itu sebagai malaikat!"

"Kenapa? Menurutku Yura manis sekali waktu itu," ucapku sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya, "begitu ceria, begitu bersemangat walau ucapan sarkasmu tetap tidak berubah."

Kepala Yura terangkat sedikit dan ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari berkata, "Yuuri, kau senang ya mengejekku? Ini semua salah orang gila itu! Dia menghancurkan impianku! Argh! Sial!"

Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya dan kembali mengusap-usap rambut pirang gadis itu. Namun, begitu menyadari sesuatu yang penting, aku pun berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Altin-san sudah makan, Yura?"

Gadis yang berada di hadapanku itu menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Aku sudah membuatkannya bubur. Justru kau yang belum makan, Yuuri!"

"Kau sendiri…"

"Aku sudah menghabiskan jatahku," ucap Yura sambil menunjuk ke panci. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa membuatkan lagi yang baru untukmu. Mungkin sisanya sudah dingin dan tidak enak."

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak apa, biar nanti kusiapkan sekalian untuk Viktor. Pemuda itu juga belum makan seharian ini, mungkin sebaiknya kusiapkan sesuatu bila ia terbangun nanti."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak berkomentar sarkas kali ini mendengar bahwa aku hendak menyiapkan makanan untuk pemuda yang dulu dikaguminya itu. Dibanding melakukannya, gadis satu itu malah menunjuk ke arah kulkas dan berkata, "Kalau sekalian untuk Viktor, kurasa bahannya takkan cukup. Si Seung Gil itu hampir tidak punya persediaan apa pun di kulkasnya, Yuuri. Hanya tersisa beberapa botol susu di kulkasnya yang kosong."

"Mungkin ia tak sempat mengisinya," jawabku sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri. "Sebaiknya kutanyakan padanya apakah ada toko sayur di dekat sini."

"Ah, aku ikut!" Yura mengangkat kepalanya dan mendorong kursinya mundur. Ia sudah beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk membantuku berdiri ketika seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih terbungkus handuk dan kaus biru tua dengan celana panjang hitam. Melihatnya, aku dan Yura berdiri mematung selama beberapa saat hingga pandangan pemuda itu tertuju pada kami.

"Apa?" Ia bertanya ketika kami berdua hanya diam mematung sembari menatapnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Yura menjawab dengan ketus. Kami berdua langsung mengalihkan perhatian sementara Yura membantuku berdiri. "Ayo, Yuuri!"

"A-ah, terima kasih," ucapku sambil berusaha berpegangan pada meja dan mengangkat tubuhku. Dipapah oleh Yura, aku pun bergerak menuju ke pintu depan sebelum seseorang memanggil namaku dan membuatku berhenti bergerak untuk menoleh ke belakang.

Pemuda yang sebelumnya tengah melilitkan handuk di rambutnya itu telah beranjak menuju ke jemuran yang ada di balkon. Ia menggantung handuk yang sebelumnya ia gunakan di salah satu rak sebelum menutup balkon dan menghampiri kami berdua. Ia memukul tangan Yura yang ada di bahuku, membuat gadis itu mengaduh sedikit dan menatapnya garang. Namun yang ditatap hanya memberikan tatapan tak acuh seperti biasa.

"Aku ada keperluan di luar," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan jemari menuju ke arah pintu, "kau sebaiknya ikut denganku, Katsuki-san!"

"Aku juga ikut!"

"Kau di rumah!" Si pemilik rumah balas berkata dengan sinis. "Kau tidak ada urusan di luar sana."

"Apa kau buta?" Yura membalasnya, gadis itu memang tidak mau kalah bila berdebat dengan orang lain. "Kaki Yuuri sakit dan ia sulit berjalan. Kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Tidak masalah buatku," jawab pemuda itu yang langsung menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat pijakanku terangkat sedikit dari lantai. Melihatnya, aku memberikan tatapan ngeri sekaligus takjub, namun yang ditatap sudah lebih dulu menggerakkan tangannya pada pintu dan memutar kenopnya. "Setidaknya Katsuki-san tidak cerewet sepertimu."

"Siapa yang…"

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Yura, pemuda satu itu sudah lebih dulu menarikku keluar dan membanting pintu. Begitu kami di luar apartemen, kakiku kembali menapak ke tanah sehingga aku memberikan tatapan bertanya padanya, tidak mengerti kenapa ia kembali menurunkanku dan bukannya membuatku melayang. Kalau seperti itu, bukanlah lebih baik membawa Yura yang lebih sehat dibanding membawaku? Kukira ia akan menggunakan kekuatannya, tapi ia tidak melakukannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengangkutku hingga tiba di parkiran. Kalau begini, bukankah aku akan merepotkannya?

"A-anu…," aku hendak bertanya ketika ia membuka pintu mobil patroli dan memasukkanku seenaknya ke kursi penumpang. Setelahnya, pemuda itu menutup pintu dan memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu pengemudi. Ketika ia sudah duduk di dalam dan mengenakan sabuk, aku pun melanjutkan kalimatku. "K-kita mau ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat," jawabnya sambil menghidupkan mesin, menurunkan persneling dan memutar kemudi. Tatapan pemuda ini tertuju pada jalanan sehingga aku ragu bahawa aku akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih jelas. Untungnya tak lama kemudian, pemuda bermata tajam dan berambut hitam itu menggerakkan kembali bibirnya seraya berkata, "Sepertinya kita membutuhkan beberapa barang."

Mendengar jawabannya, aku pun kembali berkata, "Barang… apa?"

Kepala si pemuda berambut hitam itu bergerak sedikit dan berkata, "Macam-macam. Bahan makanan dan barang kebutuhan lain."

Kutatap sedikit interior mobilnya sebelum kembali berkata, "Dengan… mobil patroli?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaanku, "Ada masalah?"

"Bukankah… mobil ini tidak boleh dipakai sembarangan?" Aku bertanya dengan hati-hati, khawatir menyinggung pemuda ini.

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Memang tidak."

"Tapi… kau memakainya untuk… berbelanja?" tanyaku lagi. "Waktu itu, kau juga menggunakannya untuk mengangkut kami."

"Selama aku tidak melanggar peraturan lalu lintas, kurasa tak masalah hendak memakainya seperti apa," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula aku juga tidak menyalakan sirenenya."

"Jadi… selama tidak menyalakan sirene, tidak apa-apa?"

Seung Gil mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan dan menatapku. Dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Ternyata kau juga sama cerewetnya seperti saudarimu."

Mendengar sindirannya, aku pun kembali mengatupkan mulutku. Kali ini, sepanjang perjalanan hanya suara deru mesin yang terdengar. Sementara aku menatap ke kiri dan kanan, Lee Seung Gil memacu mobilnya hingga ke daerah pertokoan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ia menepikan mobil patrolinya di satu sisi dan membuka pintu mobil. Aku mengikutinya dengan turut membuka pintu, namun pemuda itu sudah berada di sebelahku dan membukakan pintu lebih dulu.

Belum sempat aku bertanya, pemuda itu mengangkutku layaknya sebuah barang dan menutup pintu mobil dengan bunyi berdebum pelan. Ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu toko dan menurunkanku ketika kami sudah tiba di depan. Pemuda satu itu mendudukanku di sebuah bangku sementara ia ke dalam dan memanggil si penjual.

Aku sendiri duduk di depan toko sembari memerhatikan orang yang lalu lalang. Puas mengamati, perhatianku pun berputar ke seluruh interior toko dan menyelidiki isinya. Dengan beberapa peti kayu di depan berisi telur, beberapa sisa sayur mayur yang tampak layu, sepertinya aku dapat menyimpulkan sendiri di mana kami berada. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apakah pemuda itu dapat menemukan barang yang dicarinya di toko yang hampir tak ada isinya ini?

Tak lama kemudian pertanyaanku pun terjawab. Pemuda bermata tajam itu keluar dengan membawa beberapa barang bersamanya. Aku tak heran melihat ada dua buah plastik berisi sayur di tangannya, namun aku cukup terkejut melihat ada sebuah tongkat yang dijepit di lengannya. Melihat keterkejutanku, pemuda ini pun mengulurkan benda itu padaku yang kuterima dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ini…"

"Satu saja seharusnya cukup," ujar pemuda itu sambil membiarkanku mengambil tongkat tersebut, "jauh lebih baik dibanding harus meraba-raba dinding, bukan?"

Beberapa saat aku menatap pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku. Aku menatapnya dan menatap tongkat yang kini berada di tanganku. Berkali-kali kulakukan hingga akhirnya aku paham maksudnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, kuselipkan lenganku di pegangan tongkat dan menjejakkannya ke tanah sementara seluruh beban tubuhku bertumpu padanya.

Pepatah bilang, percobaan pertama tidak selalu berhasil. Aku menumpu terlalu banyak beban pada tongkat sehingga tongkatnya oleng dan membuatku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan bila Seung Gil tidak menahan sikuku. Begitu aku menarik napas dan memperoleh kembali keseimbanganku, pemuda itu pun melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkanku menjejak dengan tongkat untuk kedua kalinya. Pelan-pelan, selangkah demi selangkah, hingga akhirnya aku terbiasa menggunakannya.

"Ini…"

"Kalau sudah terbiasa, sebaiknya kita segera pergi!"

Tanpa menungguku, pemuda itu langsung membuka pintu penumpang yang ada di samping pengemudi. Aku yang paham maksudnya pun bergegas menuju ke pintu dan memegangi permukaan mobil sementara tongkatku dipegangi oleh pemuda itu. Begitu aku berhasil duduk dengan nyaman, Lee Seung Gil kembali menyerahkan tongkat itu padaku, menutup pintu dan memutari mobilnya untuk menuju ke kursi pengemudi.

Selama ia mengemudikan mobil, aku tak dapat menghentikan rasa penasaranku akan perbuatannya. Aku bertanya-tanya, inikah alasan mengapa aku dibawa pergi bersamanya? Apakah ia mengerti bahwa aku kerepotan karena harus berjalan mengandalkan dinding atau orang lain untuk mengangkutku? Tapi, orang yang tak acuh sepertinya, agak aneh kalau ia sampai menyadari hal sekecil itu bahkan mau repot-repot mencarikan tongkat untukku.

Kugerakkan kepalaku, berusaha menebak-nebak maksudnya. Aku masih tidak paham kenapa ia melakukannya dan apa tujuannya, namun hal tersebut tidak menghentikanku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih singkat pada pemuda ini.

"Untuk tongkatnya," ujarku ketika pemuda ini mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Terima kasih."

Kepalanya bergerak sedikit, namun ia tak mengucapkan apa pun. Melihat sikapnya yang lebih memilih untuk diam, membuatku kembali mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Kuperhatikan pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan telekinesis ini dan aku kembali berkata, "Kau dan Altin-san, benar-benar orang yang baik."

"Apa?"

"Rekan-rekan aliansi Viktor," ujarku sembari mengingat Altin-san yang kini tengah terbaring di apartemennya, "orang-orang yang baik. Kalian… berbeda."

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum perhatiannya kembali beralih pada jalan. "Kami tidak sebaik itu, apalagi kalau kau tahu seperti apa Viktor."

Aku mengangguk, "Mungkin… dia sebenarnya orang yang baik."

Pemuda di sampingku itu mendenguskan tawa tertahan dan ia berkata, "Pemikiran yang sangat naif, Katsuki-san. Viktor bukan orang yang baik, kau seharusnya tahu itu."

Aku tahu. Aku sadar bahwa Viktor memang tidak bisa disebut baik. Ia membunuh, terlebih ia juga membunuh Yakov dan seringkali terlihat seperti orang gila di mata orang lain. Tapi terkadang, ia bisa sepolos seorang bocah yang tak berdosa, yang tak ingin kehilangan hal yang menjadi miliknya.

"Ya," ujarku akhirnya. "Biarpun begitu, tetap saja…"

"Hati-hatilah padanya, Katsuki-san!" Seung Gil kembali berkata sambil memutar kemudinya. "Pemuda itu bisa terlihat seagung malaikat dan bersikap seperti iblis secara bersamaan. Bisa saja ia baik padamu dengan tujuan untuk memanfaatkanmu."

Kugerakkan kepalaku dan sekali lagi menatap pemuda yang tengah mengemudi itu. Berbeda dengan Altin-san, pemuda ini punya pandangan sendiri terhadap Viktor dan pandangannya membuatku menggerakkan kepala dengan bingung. Kukira semua rekan aliansinya akan memiliki cara pandang yang sama seperti Altin-san. Namun, tidak begitu halnya dengan Lee Seung Gil.

Ucapannya secara tak langsung mengundangku untuk berkata, "Apakah… Viktor memanfaatkanmu?"

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, "Menurutmu? Apa ia tidak memanfaatkanku?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku, "Kalau kau tidak suka dimanfaatkan, kenapa kau masih mengikutinya?"

"Ada macam-macam alasan," ujarnya sambil membanting setir sekali lagi. "Dan aku terpaksa mengikutinya karena alasan itu."

"Alasan… apa?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, pemuda itu malah meminggirkan mobilnya sejenak ke tepi jalan. Melihatnya, aku pun mengangkat alis dan menatap sekelilingku dengan bingung. Ketika kukira ia hendak turun dari mobil, pemuda itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan kembali bicara.

"Hanya ada dua tipe orang setelah melihat kemampuanku," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kedua jemarinya di hadapanku. "Yang pertama, orang yang takut sehingga akhirnya memilih untuk membunuhku, sementara yang kedua…"

"Yang kedua… orang yang memanfaatkanmu?"

Pemuda itu menatapku selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya meletakkan kembali tangannya pada persneling. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada jalanan walaupun ia sempat berkata, "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padanya, Katsuki-san!"

"Pada…"

"Jangan sampai," ucapnya sambil menurunkan persneling, "kau dimanfaatkan seperti aku."

Sebelum aku memiliki jawaban untuk membalasnya, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil patroli yang kami tumpangi. Mendengar ketukannya, mulutku langsung terkatup, begitu pula dengan Seung Gil. Untungnya pemuda itu lebih tanggap dan segera menekan salah satu tombol untuk menurunkan jendelanya.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti Seung Gil!"

Mengenali suara dan sosoknya, pemuda di sampingku itu berkata, "Minami!"

Sosok berseragam kepolisian yang memiliki _highlight_ merah di rambutnya itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit hingga memperlihatkan wajahnya. Senyum cerianya langsung mengembang begitu melihat rekannya dan ia langsung berkata, "Seung Gil, dilarang menggunakan mobil patroli untuk kepentingan pribadi, terlebih untuk memamerkannya pada pacarmu! Kau bisa dihukum atasan nanti!"

"Tidak ada larangan untuk melakukannya, tahu!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menghantam dahi si pemuda ber _highlight_ merah dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Minami?"

"Aku sedang patroli!" Ia berkata sambil menunjukkan senyum cerianya. Kemudian pemuda satu itu menatapku dan kembali berkata, "Halo! Aku Kenjirou Minami! Senang berkenalan denganmu, pacar Seung Gil!"

"Dia hanya orang sipil," jawab Seung Gil sambil menunjukku, "sama sekali bukan pacarku."

"Tidak perlu malu-malu begitu!"

"Kau dengar ucapanku tidak?" Balas Seung Gil dengan nada jengkelnya. "Orang ini warga sipil yang waktu itu."

Pemuda berseragam polisi itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan ia menggelengkan kepala, "Yang mana, ya?"

Mendengarnya, Seung Gil pun menyentuh kepalanya dan langsung menekan tombol untuk menutup jendelanya. "Sudahlah. Aku lupa bahwa ingatanmu memang payah."

Ketika kaca jendela sudah akan tertutup seluruhnya, pemuda ber _highlight_ merah yang merupakan rekan Seung Gil itu menyelipkan jemari di antaranya. Sikapnya membuat Seung Gil berhenti menaikkan kaca jendela dan kembali menurunkannya. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya ia siap menyembur rekannya karena telah bertindak seceroboh itu.

"Aku bercanda! Aku bercanda!" Minami berkata dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku ingat, kok! Gadis yang di apartemen waktu kita sedang mencari Viktor Nikiforov 'kan? Yang sakit itu?"

Alis Seung Gil terangkat, "Rupanya kau ingat."

"Tentu saja!" Minami berkata sembari memamerkan kembali senyum polosnya. Namun seolah teringat sesuatu, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kita diminta untuk mencari orang lagi, Seung Gil!"

Dahi pemuda bermata tajam itu berkedut mendengar informasi rekannya. Namun tanggapannya hanya, "Lagi? Apa kepolisian itu hanya wadah untuk mencari-cari orang hilang? Kenapa bukan menyerahkannya pada detektif saja?"

"Mereka dan kepolisian diminta bekerja sama," ujar si pemuda ber _highlight_ merah dengan ekspresi serius. "Dan kau tahu, ada seseorang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganmu di daftar pencarian mereka."

"Apa?"

"Aku sampai kaget!" Pemuda itu masih berkata dengan senyumnya yang ceria. "Tidak kusangka ternyata nama 'Lee Seung Gil' itu nama yang cukup pasaran, ya? Namamu benar-benar sama dengan nama yang tertera di daftar pencarian itu."

Seung Gil sudah hendak menyemprot rekannya itu, namun aku lebih dulu bersuara. Aku pun berkata, "Minami-kun, apa selain Lee Seung Gil ada orang lain yang termasuk di dalam daftar pencarian?"

"Sebentar," ujar Minami sambil memejamkan matanya berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Seingatku ada empat orang selain Seung Gil. Kalau tidak salah nama-namanya adalah Viktor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin, Lee Seung Gil, Yura Katsuki dan Yuuri Plisetsky. Ya, betul! Itu mereka."

Mendengar ucapan si pemuda ber _highlight_ merah, tidak ada satu pun di antara kami yang hendak mengoreksinya karena salah menyebutkan namaku dan Yura. Kami berdua hanya diam mematung, tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Kami sudah salah sangka karena mengira kami bisa berbelanja dengan begitu santai dan melupakan fakta bahwa kami tengah diburu oleh keluarga Nikiforov.

"Kita pulang!"

"Eh? Sudah mau pulang?" Minami berkata dengan nada kecewa. "Jangan lupa _shift_ mu nanti jam 6 sore, Seung Gil! Jangan terlambat!"

Seung Gil tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia segera menutup jendela mobilnya dan sudah menurunkan persneling. Ketika ia sudah hendak menginjak gas, Minami kembali berkata, "Oh ya! Sepertinya kebiasaanmu menggunakan mobil patroli untuk urusan pribadi sudah diketahui oleh atasan kita!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ia menanyakan padaku alamatmu soalnya," bisik Minami, "kuberikan alamat yang salah, tapi sebaiknya kau segera kembalikan mobil patrolinya. Oke? Ia kelihatannya marah sekali."

Kali ini, tanpa banyak bicara Lee Seung Gil langsung menginjak pedal gasnya. Bila sebelumnya ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bosan dan kesal, kali ini pemuda itu terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan. Walau tidak seperti Viktor, pemuda ini terlihat begitu marah, seolah hendak melumatkan seseorang dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Menyadarinya, aku pun langsung beringsut dan kembali memegangi sabuk pengaman yang mengikat tubuhku erat.

Lee Seung Gil memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Memang tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan Altin-san yang memiliki kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tapi tetap saja cepat. Bila Altin-san harus menyelip di sana sini, pemuda ini tidak perlu melakukannya. Kebanyakan mobil sudah langsung menyingkir melihat mobil yang ia gunakan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, kami sudah berada di tempat parkir apartemennya. Bila sebelumnya pemuda ini selalu membukakan pintu, kali ini pemuda itu langsung keluar dan berjalan meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh dan langsung menuju ke lift sementara aku masih bersusah payah turun dari mobilnya. Ketika aku tiba di _lobby_ lift, pemuda ini bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi sosoknya.

Sadar bahwa aku telah ditinggalkan, aku pun menekan tombol untuk menuju ke atas. Untungnya lift langsung terbuka beberapa saat kemudian sehingga aku dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Kutekan tombol yang kuperkirakan merupakan lantai tempat pemuda itu menetap dan menunggu hingga lift membawaku naik. Ketika pintu kembali terbuka, aku pun melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan hingga mencapai ruangan yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Kaget mendengar suara tingginya, aku pun berusaha masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat beberapa benda sudah melayang-layang dan terarah pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang dengan santainya tengah duduk di kursi makan. Herannya, sudah diancam seperti itu pun pemuda ini masih bisa menenggak cangkir kopinya terlebih dulu dan berkata, "Tenangkan dirimu, Seung Gil!"

"Tenang?" Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapanku itu membalasnya dengan suara tinggi. "Kau memintaku untuk tenang di situasi semacam ini?"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Lee Seung Gil tiba-tiba marah? Kalau hanya ingin melarikan diri, seharusnya ia tak perlu semarah ini. Bukankah waktu itu Altin-san pun menanggapinya dengan kepala dingin? Atau apakah ia marah karena ia tipe yang berbeda dengan Viktor dan Altin-san?

"Namaku tercantum dalam daftar pencarian," ujar pemuda itu. "Itu tujuanmu 'kan? Menyeret-nyeretku dan membawaku ke dalam masalahmu? Kau sengaja tidak menghabisi keluarga itu karena kau ingin agar rekan-rekan aliansimu berada di dekatmu, bukan? Kau tahu bahwa mereka tak punya pilihan bila mereka berjuang seorang diri."

" _Hmh_ ," Viktor berkata sambil menatap cangkir kopinya, "tidak enak. Sepertinya aku memang tidak berbakat menjadi barista."

"Dengarkan aku!"

Amarah Seung Gil membuat kursi beserta meja makan yang dipakai Viktor melayang hingga terbalik. Namun dengan santainya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Seung Gil, Seung Gil, sudah tidak memberiku koran, kau juga tidak mengizinkanku minum kopi dengan tenang. Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

Tak jauh di antara keduanya, Altin-san berkata pada salah satunya, "Viktor, turunkan cangkir kopinya, dan Seung Gil, kendalikan dirimu! Kau tidak seharusnya bicara seperti itu pada Viktor!"

"Diam kau, Altin!" Seung Gil membentaknya, membuat Yura sampai beringsut ke belakang pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu. "Kau yang punya keluarga besar di belakangmu takkan mengerti apa yang telah ia hancurkan dengan perbuatannya itu. Orang ini menghancurkan semua yang kubangun susah payah selama ini."

Menghancurkan… apa yang ia bangun? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya… apa yang sudah dibangun oleh Lee Seung Gil selama ini? Apakah…

 _Ah!_ Jangan-jangan…

"Dia yang menyelamatkanmu, Seung Gil!" Altin-san kembali memperingatkan. "Tanpa Viktor, kau tidak mungkin hidup hingga hari ini. Kau tidak sepantasnya…"

"Memangnya aku pernah minta diselamatkan?" Pemuda itu balas membentak hingga Altin-san mengatupkan kembali mulutnya. "Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa ia hanya memanfaatkanku. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyelamatkanku, ia melakukannya untuk memanfaatkanku sebagai rekan aliansinya."

"Bukankah itu lebih baik? Dibanding dimanfaatkan oleh keluarga Nikiforov kurasa…"

"Aku tidak pernah ingin dimanfaatkan!" Seung Gil kembali berkata dengan suara keras yang membuat Altin-san kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. "Aku hanya ingin jadi orang biasa. Aku… tidak pernah menginginkan kemampuan ini."

Mendengar pengakuannya, tanpa sadar aku terus menatapnya. Kini aku mengerti mengapa pemuda ini jarang sekali memakai kemampuannya. Kini aku mengerti kenapa pemuda ini lebih memilih untuk melakukannya seperti biasa sekalipun kemampuannya sangat praktis. Aku mengerti. Pemuda ini hanya ingin menjadi sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Ia tidak ingin memiliki kemampuan itu, kemampuan yang hanya membuatnya dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain.

"Sejujurnya," ucap Altin-san sembari menatap Seung Gil dengan hati-hati, "aku tidak merasa itu hal yang buruk. Jauh lebih baik menjadikanmu sebagai rekan aliansinya dibandingkan dengan obyek penelitian seperti yang mereka lakukan pada…"

Sebelum Altin-san menyelesaikan ucapannya, Viktor sudah lebih dulu bangkit berdiri dari kursi yang ditempatinya. Ia meletakkan cangkir kopi yang dipegangnya, merapikan kursi dan berbalik menghadap ke arah pemuda yang tengah menumpahkan seluruh emosinya itu. Namun, dibanding membentak atau marah layaknya seorang penguasa, pemuda berambut kelabu ini hanya menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Jadi… kau ingin menjadi manusia biasa dan menikmati hidup biasa? Begitu?"

Seung Gil mengangkat kepalanya dan ia berkata, "Kau sudah menghancurkannya. Kau menghancurkan semua relasiku, kau menghancurkan semua yang sudah kubentuk sejauh ini. Hanya karena membantumu sedikit, namaku pun tertera dalam daftar pencarian. Kau sengaja, bukan? Kau sengaja mengumumkan ke seluruh dunia rekan-rekan aliansi yang selama ini tidak pernah kau ungkap?"

Kepala Viktor bergerak dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak pernah memungkiri itu."

"Kau menghancurkan…"

"Manusia biasa," ujar Viktor yang bagiku terdengar sinis, "kau ingin sama seperti manusia biasa, Seung Gil?"

"Apa salahnya?" Seung Gil balas berkata padanya. "Aku tidak ingin diburu lagi. Aku sudah muak. Aku…"

"Kau selalu lupa," lanjut Viktor sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "manusia biasalah yang menciptakan kita, Seung Gil. Manusia biasa yang kau kagumi itu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini."

Ucapan Viktor membuat Seung Gil membuka matanya. Berkat itu, seluruh bangunan langsung bergetar karena merasakan amarahnya. Getaran yang awalnya hanya getaran kecil, perlahan mulai membesar hingga mengguncang seluruh isi bangunan dan membuat perabotan terguling dari tempatnya. Aku berusaha berpegangan pada lemari sepatu yang ada di sampingku dan menjaga keseimbangan hingga guncangan mereda. Namun getarannya semakin kuat hingga membuat beberapa tetangga yang berdiam di apartemen langsung berlari keluar dengan panik menuju tangga darurat. Melihat mereka, sadarlah aku bahwa kekuatan pemuda ini bukanlah kekuatan sederhana untuk sekedar membuat benda-benda melayang saja.

"Seung Gil, hentikan!" Altin-san kembali berkata. "Sudah cukup!"

Viktor mengangkat tangannya sehingga Altin-san terpaksa mengatupkan mulutnya sementara matanya menatap kedua rekan aliansinya tanpa berkedip. Wajah pemuda itu masih pucat dan ekspresinya tetap sedatar biasa, melihatnya aku ragu bahwa pemuda ini sanggup menghentikan dua orang rekannya bila mereka memilih untuk berhadapan sekarang. Terlebih sepertinya si pemuda berambut kelabu tidak akan segan-segan walau menghadapi rekannya sendiri.

Untuk sesaat, getaran berhenti ketika sang pemilik kekuatan menatap pemuda berambut kelabu yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan waspada. Namun kewaspadaannya segera berubah menjadi amarah ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan! Kalau bisa, angkat saja satu apartemen sekalian dengan pondasi-pondasinya."

"Kau…"

"Paling tidak, buat aku terkesan!" Viktor berkata sambil mengangkat bahu, "Toh puing-puing milikmu takkan bisa menyakitiku."

Mendengar ucapannya, semua benda di sekitar Lee Seung Gil langsung melayang dan menyerbu Viktor dalam satu gerakan. Si pemuda berambut kelabu itu sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya selama sesaat sebelum melompat dan berpindah tempat. Namun Lee Seung Gil tidak berencana membiarkannya lolos. Ia terus menggerakkan tangannya, membuat seluruh benda melayang, baik benda tumpul maupun tajam, hingga menjadikan ruangannya serupa dengan kapal luar angkasa.

Dengan satu gerakan singkat, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala atau mengangkat kaki dan melompat. Tidak ada satu pun gerakan agresif yang dilakukan oleh pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Ia semata-mata hanya menghindar dari serangan rekannya tanpa niat menyerang. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu.

Bukan hanya aku saja yang bingung, Lee Seung Gil sendiri merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, ia mengkombinasikannya dengan amarah dan menggabungkannya dengan bakatnya sehingga ia terus menerus melemparkan semua benda tajam ke arah Viktor. Ia tahu hal itu tidak akan melukai si pemuda berambut kelabu, hanya saja kali ini ia belum menyerah.

Kedua tangannya disentuhkan pada permukaan lantai sementara pandangannya tertuju pada Viktor. Sembari mengangkat tangannya, pemuda itu berteriak seolah tengah mengangkat sebuah benda yang berat dan seketika itu juga getaran terjadi di sekeliling kami. Getaran itu menggerakkan permukaan lantai, pintu dan meretakkan dinding. Langit-langit ruangan pun mulai berguncang sementara plafonnya mulai berjatuhan.

Sadar bahwa pemuda itu tengah berusaha mengangkat satu bangunan, aku pun berusaha menjaga keseimbanganku dengan bantuan tongkat yang diberikannya. Kupegangi erat tongkat itu sementara kakiku yang tidak terluka menjaga sepenuhnya keseimbanganku. Sayangnya, aku tidak semahir itu menjaga keseimbangan, sehingga aku pun goyah dan jatuh menubruk lantai. Tepat saat itulah, plafon yang ada di atasku retak dan tahu-tahu saja jatuh hingga membuatku harus memejamkan mata sembari melindungi kedua tanganku.

Aku menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga getaran berhenti. Ketika itu terjadi, aku pun membuka mata, penasaran seberapa parah kondisiku ketika sebuah plafon jatuh menimpaku. Namun bukannya menemukan potongan gipsum atau pun rangka, yang kutemukan malah seorang pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah memelukku dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai. Di punggungnya, satu potongan gipsum yang besar jatuh menimpanya dan sempat melukainya. Namun berkat kemampuannya, semua lukanya langsung menghilang dalam sekejap hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"V-Viktor…"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan menghadap ke arah pemuda yang masih menggerakkan tangannya dan melontarkan berbagai barang ke arah Viktor. Bila sebelumnya pemuda itu kerap menghindari serangan, kali ini Viktor bahkan tidak peduli bila ada barang yang menubruk atau sekedar menggoresnya. Ia hanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan barang tersebut sementara kakinya terus melangkah dengan santai, hingga ia tiba di hadapan rekannya.

"K-kau…"

Tangan Viktor terangkat, sementara Lee Seung Gil memejamkan matanya. Namun pemuda itu hanya menyentuh bahu rekannya dan berkata, "Sudah cukup, 'kan, Seung Gil?"

Seung Gil masih menatapnya, tidak percaya. Ia masih akan menyerang, namun Viktor mencengkeram tangannya. Di bawah tatapannya, bisa kulihat bahkan orang seperti Seung Gil pun gemetar ketakutan. "Kau tidak bisa menjadi biasa. Mereka menciptakanmu bukan untuk menjadi manusia biasa yang memiliki apartemen atau memiliki karier di kepolisian!"

"Itu… bukan urusanmu! Itu…"

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk hal yang lebih besar," ujar si pemuda berambut kelabu, "dan kalau kau masih bimbang dengan keputusanmu mengikutiku, lebih baik kau pikirkan ulang, apa yang kau maksud dengan 'biasa'."

Setelahnya Viktor melepaskan pemuda itu. Ia membiarkan pemuda bermata tajam itu duduk sebentar sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke luar dari apartemennya. Sebelum pergi, pemuda berambut hitam itu menatapku sekilas. Ia melewatiku sembari berbisik pelan, "Kuduga, ia juga hanya memanfaatkanmu, Katsuki-san."

Aku tidak dapat menjawab. Aku hanya terdiam di tempat, memikirkan perkataannya. Memanfaatkanku? Memangnya… apa kegunaanku baginya? Kenapa Seung Gil mengira bahwa aku pun hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya?

Ketika aku masih memikirkan ucapan si pemuda bermata tajam itu pemuda yang berambut kelabu kembali mendekat ke arahku. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya dan menyingkirkan debu dari plafon yang sempat mengenaiku menggunakan jemarinya. Ketika ia melakukannya, pemuda itu sempat berjengit selama sesaat, namun ekspresi itu segera menghilang dan ia menggantinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Yuuri, ke mana saja? Aku mencari-cari Yuuri dari tadi."

"A-aku…"

"Waktu bangun tidur, aku tidak menemukan Yuuri," ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mataku. "Aku sampai khawatir Yuuri sudah pergi meninggalkanku."

"Oh," ucapku sambil tertunduk, "maaf."

"Maaf diterima!" Viktor kembali tersenyum. Kali ini ia tidak menempel padaku seperti kebiasaannya. Alih-alih melakukannya, pemuda itu malah langsung berbalik, melepaskanku dan kembali menuju ke meja makan. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar sekali!"

"Aku baru saja mau memasak, tapi kurasa bahan makanannya tertinggal di bawah," ujarku sembari mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. "Biar kuambil…"

"Aku saja!" Altin-san langsung bergerak mendekat padaku. Wajahnya masih pucat sehingga aku menahannya di tempat agar ia menghentikan tindakannya. Namun ketika ia melihatku, pemuda itu malah diam sebentar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepalaku. "Kau… berdarah, Katsuki-san!"

Mendengar ucapannya, tanganku pun ikut menyentuh kepalaku dan merasakan ada cairan di sana. Begitu kubuka jemariku, dapat kulihat cairan berwarna merah segar mewarnai jemariku. Pantas saja untuk sesaat aku merasa ngilu di bagian kepala, rupanya ini alasannya.

"Lukanya tidak parah," ucap Altin-san, "tapi sebaiknya segera kau obati sebelum infeksi."

Aku mengangguk dan memicingkan mataku selama beberapa saat. Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung beranjak tanpa bisa kucegah. Melihatnya, aku pun menghela napas dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam. Sedikit berhati-hati, kulangkahkan kakiku melewati plafon yang terjatuh dan mendekat ke meja makan. Ketika aku melakukannya, Yura sudah menarikku lebih dulu menuju salah satu kursi terdekat dan mendudukanku di sana. Ia memaksaku menunduk agar ia dapat memeriksa kepalaku sementara aku melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara.

Kubiarkan gadis berambut pirang itu mengobati lukaku, sementara aku menatap pemuda berambut kelabu yang duduk di seberangku sembari menopang dagu. Salah satu tangannya terkepal sementara pandangannya tertuju ke arah lain. Melihat sikapnya yang tenang, aku pun menggerakkan kepalaku, sedikit bingung.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Yuuri!" Yura berkata sambil mengoleskan obat yang membuatku berjengit. "Sulit sekali mengobatinya, tahu!"

"M-maaf, Yura!" Aku mengucapkannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, gadis itu pun kembali mengobati sembari menggerutu seperti biasa. Kubiarkan saja ia melakukannya, hingga akhirnya gadis itu selesai dan beranjak meninggalkanku. Ia berjalan mengitari meja makan dan berhenti selama sesaat ketika ia melewati tempat Viktor. Dengan dahi berkerut, gadis itu berkata, "Tanganmu berdarah, Viktor."

Viktor menggerakkan kepalanya dan menyunggingkan senyum pada Yura sembari berkata, "Tumben Yura perhatian padaku!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendecak kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Ia meletakkan kotak P3K yang ia pegang di atas meja makan dan ia berkata, "Obati sendiri tanganmu! Jangan membuat darahmu berceceran di lantai! Menjijikan!"

"Yura tidak mau mengobatiku, nih?"

"Tidak!" Yura berkata sambil berlalu pergi. Ia meninggalkan kotak itu bersama Viktor yang tengah membuka tutupnya.

Melihatnya, aku pun menghela napas dan menarik kotak itu mendekat padaku. Di bawah tatapan si pemuda berambut kelabu, aku membuka kotak dan mengeluarkan perban juga obat luka yang bisa kuperoleh. Begitu sudah kukeluarkan, aku pun menatap Viktor dan berkata, "Kemarikan tanganmu, Viktor!"

Dengan senyuman di wajah, pemuda satu itu langsung mengulurkan tangannya tanpa banyak bicara. Kuamati sebentar luka di jemarinya dan mengerutkan dahi saat melihatnya. Tanpa pertimbangan, aku pun berkata, "Kupikir, serangan Seung Gil takkan melukaimu, Viktor."

"Oh," ucap Viktor sambil menopang wajah dengan tangannya sementara iris biru toscanya tertuju padaku, "memang tidak."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kugerakkan kepalaku dengan bingung, "Lalu bagaimana bisa jarimu tergores?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, pemuda itu mengangkat alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum yang tak pernah kulihat di wajahnya. Kemudian pemuda itu berkata, "Wah, kenapa ya?"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Hayoo! Saya sudah mengungkapkan clue loh! Apakah ada yang sadar? XD Ngomong-ngomong, author's note kali ini jauh lebih panjang dibanding sebelumnya, jadi kalau ada yang nggak berkenan, silakan dilewat : )_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: selamat kembali ke peradaban XD #teriakjugapaketoa, semoga kali ini uda menetap di kota dan nggak ke mana2 lagi yak XD dan… dan… Mas Beka itu…memang calon suami ideal yang berani ngaku dosa kok :D tertarik jadi kandidat calon istrinya Mas Beka? #authorditimpukYurapakesepatu_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: u're welcome, saya pun senang karena bisa napas sebelum badai selanjutnya XD nah, saya baru sadar, sebenernya browsing itu cara yang lebih ramah dibanding nanya orang lho! Dan, saya juga demen interaksi mereka, finally mereka bisa saling jujur sampe akhirnya Yura bisa say 'thank you', WOW! Good girl! #usapusapkepalaYura #ditabokdanditendangYura_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: LOL! Dibanding pemarah, lebih tepatnya dia itu… Jutek, jutek banget kayak di filmnya :P Dia jengkel kalo ada sesuatu yang nggak dia suka, makanya dia jadi seperti itu, walaupun dia nggak pernah niat jahat sama orang :D dan buat Mas Beka yang lagi pdkt, sepertinya pdktnya berjalan lancar, selamat ya Mas XD_

 _Btw, kayaknya ada satu karya baru kamu nih XD hihihi, saya nggak sabar buat langsung baca abis ini XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Ping!Pong! Seribu buat Hikaru! Hikaru bener, Nikiforov family, seperti dugaan Yura, emang sengaja kasih info Viktor aja buat nutupin berita lain soal mereka. Makanya Viktor banyak banget dipublikasiin sementara keluarga itu terselubung. Susah banget dicarinya di web #kataYura_

 _Dan buat Mas Beka, doi memang pernah ketemu Yura XD kamu bener, dan inilah alesannya :P sama seperti di film pun, mereka pernah ketemu kan waktu kecil dulu XD dan soal kenapa dia bisa masuk jadi Altin Family… itu cerita buat diungkapin di next chapter :D_

 _ **Test:**_ _nah! Nah! Ayo kita intip ke kamar Viktor dan Yuuri! Ah, sayang sekali dikonci, bahkan nggak bisa ngintip dari lobang konci T_T tapi ternyata mereka nggak ngapa2in #parafujoyangngarepmendesahkecewa :P_

 _Viktor berasa pake cheat GTA? LOL! Ini komen yang baru buat ane dan bikin ane ngakak XD Ane nggak maen, tapi pas browsing, kayaknya sakti banget ya kalo pake cheat :p_

 _Nah, si Seung Gil itu malsuin kematian karena… dan dia itu jadi begitu karena… makanya dia…. LOL_

 _Sementara Mas Beka itu dorong Yura karena… nah, semoga suatu saat Yura inget kembali ya, jadi keungkap alesan kenapa Mas Beka dorong Yura :P (nunggu Mas Beka pov kayaknya masih lama soalnya)_

 _ **Yume**_ _: sejujurnya, ane juga sempat kepikiran triangle love seperti yang kamu bilang XD tapi sayangnya, Seung Gil itu Cuma jutek, dia sama Minami pun jutek, cuman ke Yuuri doang juteknya berkurang. Mungkin ngadepin Yuuri nggak bisa dijutekin kali ya XD_

 _Untuk masa lalu, iya, memang jauh sebelum itu mereka ternyata pernah ketemu :D walau belum ane jelasin detail kenapa dan apa alesannya sampe bisa ketemu, semoga di next2 chapter ane bisa jelasin sejelas2nya ya?_

 _Dan makasih banget uda perhatian XD ane memang sempet sakit perut banget sebelom apdet ini, tapi emang dasar berkah nggak ke mane, malem2 sakit perut ane sembuh makanya ane bisa apdet sekarang XD_

 _ **Bokunoyuri**_ _:satu hal yang ane suka pas buat cerita adalah hal-hal implisit yang membuat reader harus sedikit… berimajinasi buat menebak XD sejauh ini, reader di sini super-super sampe bisa nebak hal-hal yang bahkan nggak saya maksud untuk diimplisit tapi ternyata sudah ketebak XD kalian luar biasa_

 _Dan buat misteri-misteri baru yang kamu tanyain itu, memang belum aku ungkapin, dan aku usahain untuk ceritain jelas di next-next chapter. Buat sekarang, ane memilih supaya mereka diselimuti misteri dulu dan kalo bisa ane tambah misterinya biar menuju ke satu jawaban :P_

 _Soal monster, dilihat dari deskripsi Yuuri, sepertinya kamu akan mulai berimajinasi lagi perihal identitas Mas Beka dulu XD semoga pertanyaan kamu terjawab ya XD kalo belom, mungkin saya akan jawab next next chapter XD_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: holla XD iyah, Mas Beka lagi sakit dan pucet, tapi masih harus ladenin Yura debat, untungnya kali ini Yura nggak ngotot :p dan Vitya Yuuri… sayangnya nggak ngapa-ngapain di dalem kamar T_T berdasarkan kesaksian Yuuri sih begitu :P nggak tahu kalo Vitya yang ngomong_

 _ **Orang Lewat**_ _: LOL! Iyah, dibanding kiss, ane lebih suka peluk ato cium, soalnya menurut ane, kiss itu berarti final, sementara kalau mereka sekedar peluk dan cium, hubungan mereka masih bisa berkembang jadi apa aja, that's why, sepertinya ane akan terus membuat para fujo menjerit kecewa :P #ditimpukparafujo_

 _Ane juga seneng banget liat interaksi mereka yang manis dan malu-malu, karena… lebih bikin deg2an :P semoga kamu juga ketularan deg-degannya ane saat liat mereka ngobrol heart to heart begitu :P yang bagi ane, jauh lebih deg2an dibanding langsung di qisu :P_

 _ **Misachin**_ _: Hola dan salam kenal, Misa XD aku ngerti kamu mungkin cukup bingung di awal karena misterinya banyak yang nggak jelas dan nggak keungkap, dan untuk itu kamu bisa tanya aku atau reader yang lain :P kadang aku bisa langsung jawab kalau hal itu uda diungkapin di cerita, tapi kalau belum, aku terpaksa keep silent berhubung pertanyaanmu kemungkinan akan masuk di inti cerita :p begtu kurang lebih XD_

 _Aku juga suka sama PoV Yura, karena jauh lebih mudah nulisnya (aku yakin uda ngomong ini berkali2 ke reader yang lain) tapi nulis PoV Yuuri juga bikin aku tahu hal-hal detail yang nggak akan keliatan sama Yura, mereka berdua itu beda and baik mereka, aku rasa aku suka walaupun Yuuri jauh lebih sulit untuk ditulis :P_

 _Thank u juga uda fav and follow, semoga kamu suka sama ceritanya dan pertanyaan2 kamu kejawab ya di next chapter :P_

 _ **Chococroissant9 & Fujoshi desu**_ _: Ane tau Mikaela dan Yu Hyakuya LOL dan ane juga nonton animenya, tapi… kayaknya ane nggak merhatiin bahwa ternyata senjata mereka bisa nyerap kekuatan penggunanya #kurangfokus #kurangA**a_

 _Buat penjelasanmu soal darah, ane jadi inget pelajaran biologi XD makasih sekali lagi untuk detail yang kemungkinan bisa ane pake di penjelasan selanjutnya XD sepertinya ane harus buka buku biologi lagi buat hal-hal yang berhubungan sama darah T_T_

 _Ide kamu soal Vitya Yuuri yang dilempar dari kamar gegara Seung Gil itu… kocak parah XD ampun, kok kamu bisa kepikiran soal itu ya? Itu bikin saya ngakak, dan bikin plot twist banget itu XD ngakak ane_

 _Dan untuk Yuuri Yura, ane rasa, di chapter ini mulai ketahuan kenapa Viktor keep mereka :P walaupun kita nggak tahu apakah bener begitu atau nggak karena seperti yang kamu tahu, cerita ini hanya berdasar sudut pandang Yuuri dan Yura. Jadi yang ada hanya asumsi, bukannya penjelasan to detail kenapa orang ini bisa begini dan begitu._

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	19. Act 19

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Eavesdropping**

"Belanjaannya kuletakkan di sini saja?"

Yuuri menoleh begitu mendengar ucapanku dan ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Masih memegang sendok kuah, gadis berambut hitam panjang itu berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Yura."

"Bukan masalah," jawabku sambil mendekatinya dan mengamati panci yang tengah diaduk oleh kakakku. Aku memerhatikan isinya seraya mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang sedang kau masak, Yuuri?"

Gadis berwajah Asia di sampingku itu tidak langsung memberikan jawaban seperti biasa. Ia lebih dulu menyendok sedikit kuah di panci sebelum menyerahkannya padaku. Menyadari maksudnya, aku pun mendekat padanya dan mencicipi masakan yang ia buat. Sembari mengamati reaksiku, Yuuri pun berkata, "Bagaimana?"

Dahiku berkerut sembari memikirkan rasa masakan yang dibuatnya. Aku mencoba menebak rasa asin, bercampur gurih dan sedikit pedas yang ia campurkan di dalam masakannya. Ketika tidak berhasil menebaknya, aku pun menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Apa ini, Yuuri?"

"Aku mencoba membuat sup pasta kedelai," jawab gadis itu sambil mengambil sesendok lagi dan mencicipi isinya.

Kuulangi ucapannya sambil mengerutkan dahi, "Masakan… apa itu?"

"Masakan Korea," jawab gadis itu seraya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan meletakkan kembali sendoknya. Ia pun menoleh padaku dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, pasta kedelai yang kupesan sudah kau belikan?"

Tanganku meraih kantung belanjaan yang kuletakkan di meja dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna cokelat yang dimaksud Yuuri. Begitu gadis itu sudah menerima benda yang dibutuhkannya, aku pun kembali berkata, "Kenapa… tiba-tiba kau ingin membuat sup pasta kedelai?"

Yuuri mengangkat bahunya dan ia berkata, "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan…"

Aku menggerakkan kepala dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Memangnya ia harus melakukan sesuatu di sini?

Sebelum aku dapat bertanya lebih lanjut, seseorang yang baru saja bangun tidur sudah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu dan membuat kakakku memekik kaget. Herannya, sudah begitu jelas sikap penolakan kakakku padanya, pemuda ini tidak juga peka dan malah meletakkan kepalanya di leher Yuuri membuat kakakku semakin kerepotan. Sebal dengan sikapnya, aku pun mengambil sendok kuah lain dan menghantam tangannya dengan sendok tersebut. Sayangnya perbuatanku tidak sanggup membuatnya melepaskan Yuuri dan hanya dapat membuat matanya terbuka untuk menyapa kami berdua.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuri!" Ia berkata sementara pegangan tangannya dieratkan sedikit pada kakakku. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli bila kakakku sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Dibanding menghiraukan kakakku, pemuda itu malah menatapku dan menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang menyebalkan padaku. "Selamat pagi juga, Yura!"

"Selamat pagi?" Aku berkata dengan nada sinis dengan sendok kuah kuacungkan di hadapannya. "Kau pikir sudah jam berapa ini?"

"Yura, jangan mengacungkan sendok kuah begitu!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berkata sementara dirinya berlindung di belakang Yuuri. "Kalau kuahnya mengenai lantai tatami dan mengotorinya, kita harus membayar sewa lebih lho!"

"Masa bodoh!" Aku menjawab dengan geram. "Toh kau dan aliansimu yang membayarnya!"

"Tetap saja akan kutagih sebagai bon hutang pada Yura," jawab pemuda itu sambil memeluk kakakku. "Atau sebaiknya kutagihkan pada Yuuri saja sehingga Yuuri akan bersamaku seumur hidup?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau menagihkan pada Yuuri?" Aku berkata dengan kesal. "Belum lagi, kenapa kami dikenakan biaya hutang? Kau 'kan yang selama ini menyeret-nyeret dan memaksa kami sehingga kami terpaksa ikut denganmu?"

"Tapi yang mau ikut 'kan, Yura?"

"Jadi maksudmu selama ini aku harus membayar?"

"Memangnya aku tidak bilang?" Viktor berkata sambil mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Pandangannya kini terarah pada pemuda lain yang tengah mengaduk secangkir kopi. "Oi, Otabek! Kau tidak bilang padanya bahwa semua biaya sewa penginapan, baju dan makanan akan kita tagihkan pada Yura nanti? Jangan bilang bahwa kau memberikan semuanya gratis?"

Otabek, pemuda yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit setelah beberapa hari istirahat itu mengangkat kepalanya mendengar sang Pakhan memanggil namanya. Namun bukannya memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan, pemuda satu itu malah menyodorkan cangkir kopi yang baru selesai diaduknya. Sembari menghela napas, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Ini kopimu, Viktor! Habiskanlah dulu! Baru kita bicara."

Melihat secangkir kopi disodorkan padanya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu langsung melepaskan kakakku yang tak berdaya. Ia menghirup aroma kopi yang dibuatkan pemuda itu dan duduk manis di depan meja bar sementara tangannya meraih cangkir kopi. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, pemuda satu itu pun berkata, "Sudah lama sekali sejak seseorang menyediakanku kopi di pagi hari."

"Ya, ya," jawab Otabek sambil berjalan keluar dari meja bar. "Nikmati kopimu selagi sempat kalau begitu."

"Kau mau ke mana?" Viktor bertanya ketika melihat pemuda itu sudah mengenakan 'seragam' nya yang biasa dan berjalan menuju ke pintu depan. "Kalau keluar, tolong carikan koran untukku! Kopi tanpa koran rasanya tidak lengkap."

"Ada lagi selain itu?"

"Hm," pemuda itu berpikir sejenak, "baju baru untukku dan untuk Yuuri, mungkin? Aku ingin baju yang manis untuk Yuuri."

"Tidak," jawab Yuuri cepat sambil menoleh pada si pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ yang sudah akan pergi keluar itu. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Terima kasih."

Mendengar jawabannya, Viktor hanya tertawa kecil dan ia berkata, "Jangan khawatir! Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku, Yuuri. Aku tidak akan merinci yang satu ini."

"T-tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya," Yuuri menjawab dengan serius. "Sungguh! Belikan saja yang lain. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Viktor tidak tertawa kali ini. Ia menghentikan jarinya yang tengah memainkan cangkir kopi dan menoleh pada rekannya. "Otabek, aku ingin dua belas pasang baju untuk Yuuri! Kau dengar? Dua belas pasang."

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya. Kembali menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya, pemuda itu berkata, "Kita tidak akan membeli dua belas pasang. Aku hanya akan membelikan tiga pasang paling banyak. Perjalanan kita akan terhambat kalau membeli barang sebanyak itu di satu tempat."

Tidak menjawab, si pemuda berambut kelabu meletakkan tangannya di samping cangkir kopi. Sikapnya yang tiba-tiba tenang itu membuatku yakin bahwa ia mendengarkan dan aku tidak heran ketika ia berkata, "Aku mau dua belas pasang untuk Yuuri."

Lagi-lagi ia menggunakan nada tidak bisa dibantah yang bahkan membuatku harus mencengkeram sendok kuah di tanganku erat-erat. Kekuasaan yang ia perdengarkan dalam nada suaranya sungguh menakutkan bagiku. Aku heran, bagaimana rekan-rekannya dapat bertahan di bawah kekuasaan yang sedemikian besar dari pemuda ini.

"Sudah kuduga," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menyentuhkan satu tangannya di dahi, tanda frustasi, "kau tidak akan pernah jauh dari kata 'boros', Viktor."

"Ah," jawab pemuda berambut kelabu dengan nada ceria yang biasa, "usahakan untuk tetap berhemat, ya? Bagaimana kalau mengurangi budget dengan memotong biaya pakaian untuk Yura?"

Mendengar namaku disebut dengan nada ceria, gemetaran di tubuhku pun langsung lenyap. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku pun langsung menyambar ucapannya dengan berkata, "Aku tidak perlu pakaian tahu! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membelinya sendiri dan harus dibelikan olehmu?"

Ucapanku hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari si pemuda berambut kelabu, sementara si pemuda berambut hitam mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapanku. Lalu ia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku nanti! Sulit sekali mencari ukuran yang pas untuk orang yang bertubuh kecil sepertimu."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh!"

"Iya, iya," jawab pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari mengeluarkan sepatu dari raknya dan menurunkannya di lantai. "Katakan itu pada Viktor!"

Tahu bahwa percuma saja berbicara pada si pemuda berambut kelabu, aku pun memilih untuk mengikuti pemuda yang sudah hendak berjalan keluar dari rumah. Aku melewati sofa tempat pemuda berambut hitam lain yang hanya tiduran saja sedari tadi dan mendekat pada si pemuda berpotongan _undercut_. Aku baru saja akan memrotesnya kembali ketika aku mendengar bunyi cangkir yang menabrak tatami yang diiringi dengan pekikan Yuuri. Sontak, aku langsung menoleh dan menemukan pemandangan yang membuat napasku tertahan.

Cangkir kopi yang sebelumnya tengah dimainkan oleh si pemuda berambut kelabu di atas meja, tahu-tahu saja sudah bergulir di lantai tatami. Logikanya, cairan di dalamnya akan tumpah dan mengotori tatami kami dengan bercak yang sulit dihilangkan. Namun herannya, cairan tersebut malah berubah menjadi tetes-tetes kecil berwarna cokelat yang turun dari rambut kelabu si pemuda dan mengotori piyama yang dikenakannya. Melihatnya, aku pun sampai menelan ludah. Aku tahu bahwa perang dunia yang entah ke berapa akan segera meletus.

"Seung Gil!" Pemuda yang sudah hendak keluar dari rumah akhirnya mengabaikan sepatu yang dikenakannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam. Ia menghampiri sofa tempat pemuda bermata tajam itu memejamkan matanya dan menghardiknya. "Jangan keterlaluan!"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya berbaring di sofa tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa itu akhirnya menurunkan headphonenya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Otabek dengan ekspresi mengantuk dan berkata, "Ya?"

"Kopinya," ujar Otabek sembari menghela napas, "kenapa kau menumpahkannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu, Lee Seung Gil mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya dan menoleh pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak setelah cangkir berisi kopi panas ditumpahkan di atas kepalanya. Untuk sekedar iseng saja, aku tidak berani sampai menumpahkan kopi di atas kepala pemuda itu. Aku tidak berani membayangkan konsekuensinya apabila aku nekat melakukannya.

Berbeda dengan Lee Seung Gil, pemuda bermata tajam yang belakangan ini bergabung dengan pelarian kami itu kembali menoleh pada Otabek setelah puas melihat tetes-tetes air jatuh menuruni kepala Viktor. Sembari menguap lebar, pemuda itu berkata, "Mungkin aku melakukannya tanpa sadar. Kekuatanku kadang sulit dikontrol kalau aku baru bangun tidur."

"Tapi…"

"Salahnya sendiri," ujar pemuda bermata tajam itu, memotong ucapan Otabek, "karena membuatku terjebak dalam pelariannya."

"Seung Gil!" Otabek berkata sembari berdecak, "Kau itu…"

Bunyi kursi digeser lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Otabek. Bersama-sama, kedua pemuda yang sebelumnya tengah beradu mulut itu menoleh pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang berjalan dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya. Melihat ketenangan yang menyelimuti selama pemuda itu melangkah, keduanya pun menatap dengan waspada dan siap memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan.

Tepat sebelum si pemuda berambut kelabu mendekat pada keduanya, seseorang lebih dulu menghalangi jalannya dan merentangkan handuk di atas kepalanya. Berbeda dengan dua pemuda yang hanya bisa mematung, gadis satu itu menggerakkan handuk yang ia letakkan di atas kepala pemuda itu. Bahkan seolah tak menyadari situasi, gadis itu pun berkata, "Gawat kalau tidak cepat-cepat dibersihkan!"

"Y-Yuuri!" Aku meneriakkan namanya saat melihat gadis itu berdiri menghalangi Viktor dan membawakan handuk untuk membersihkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memang tidak peka, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Tidak sadarkan ia bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengeluarkan aura menekan yang bahkan membuat kedua pemuda berkemampuan khusus saja tidak berani bergerak mendekatinya?

"Ah, Yura!" Ia berkata sembari menggerakkan tangannya, seolah tak menyadari betapa gentingnya situasi kami. "Kalau keluar, jangan lupa pakai sunblock ya? Matahari di pantai cukup terik, kulitmu bisa terbakar nanti!"

"B-bukan saatnya mencemaskan itu!" Aku berkata seraya mendekat padanya perlahan-lahan, mewaspadai pemuda berambut kelabu yang tengah tersembunyi di balik handuk yang Yuuri hamparkan. "K-kau sadar situasi tidak sih? Kau baru saja… kau…"

Menggerakkan kepalanya, gadis itu berkata, "Aku kenapa?"

"Itu… Viktor…"

"Ah!" Yuuri berkata dengan perhatian yang teralih kembali pada Viktor. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya dan handuk dari atas kepala pemuda berambut kelabu itu dan ia berkata, "Jangan khawatir! Kopinya seharusnya tidak terlalu panas, jadi tidak akan melukainya."

"Bukan itu yang kucemaskan!" Aku bahkan nyaris setengah berteriak. "Aku lebih khawatir pada…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, dengan gerakan yang teramat cepat, tangan Yuuri sudah ditarik darinya. Bahkan sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya, pemuda berambut kelabu yang kucemaskan itu sudah menyentuhkan telapak tangan Yuuri pada wajahnya sendiri. Perlahan, kelopak mata pemuda itu terangkat dan memperlihatkan iris toscanya. Ia menatap Yuuri sesaat sebelum memperdengarkan suara tawa yang ringan ke seluruh ruangan.

"V-Viktor...?" Yuuri berkata dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa… kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda itu bergumam dan menggelengkan kepala saat mendengar pertanyaan Yuuri. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya sambil menatap gadis itu. "Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana… kalau aku bilang begitu?"

Yuuri menggerakkan kepalanya, "H-hanya… bercanda 'kan?"

Viktor kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Yuuri. Sebelum siapapun dapat mencegah, pemuda itu sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk kakakku. Bahkan kakakku sendiri sampai kaget dengan sikap pemuda itu sehingga ia kembali meminta untuk dilepaskan yang tentu saja tak pernah dilakukannya.

Sementara itu, kedua rekannya yang sebelumnya sudah bersiaga penuh akhirnya menurunkan bahu mereka. Keduanya menghela napas sebelum salah satunya memukul pelan kepala si pemuda bermata tajam dengan majalah yang dapat diraihnya. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mendecak pelan sebagai bentuk protesnya, namun si pemukul hanya berkata, "Jangan membahayakan Katsuki-san!"

Pemuda yang bermata tajam itu kembali mendecak mendengar peringatan dari pemuda yang berpotongan rambut _undercut_. Setelahnya, ia bangkit dari sofa yang ditempatinya dan langsung keluar melewati aku dan pemuda yang sudah memperingatkannya. Melihat sikapnya, Otabek hanya menghela napas dan berjalan ke arahku. Ia sempat berhenti di hadapan Viktor dan Yuuri sebelum berkata, "Isi pancimu meluap, Katsuki-san!"

"A-ah, kau benar," jawab Yuuri yang seolah menemukan alasannya kembali untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Viktor. "Viktor, tolong lepaskan aku!"

Biarpun terlihat enggan, pemuda berambut kelabu itu pun akhirnya melepaskan Yuuri dari pelukannya. Walaupun begitu, ia mengikuti Yuuri saat gadis itu berjalan menuju ke dapur dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia bahkan melupakan kopinya dan terus menempel di samping kakakku. Melihatnya, aku jelas ingin menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya, namun mengingat aura mengancam yang ditunjukkannya sepanjang pagi ini membuat nyaliku ciut. Apalagi, pemuda itu tidak berhasil mendapatkan kopinya pagi ini.

"Ayo!" Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dan membuatku menoleh padanya. "Kau sudah mengenakan sunblock?"

"H-hah?"

Sebelum aku memberikan jawaban ya atau tidak, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu diam sambil menatapku. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarikku dan berkata, "Sudahlah! Toh kemarin kita juga tidak membeli sunblock sebelum datang ke tempat ini."

"H-hei tunggu dulu!" Aku berkata sembari menyesuaikan langkah dengan pemuda yang tengah menarik tanganku. "Aku tidak bilang bahwa aku mau ikut. Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tetap berjalan seolah tidak menyadari bahwa aku tengah memrotes tindakannya. Biarpun begitu, aku belum putus asa dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau ikut! Kau dengar aku tidak? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Yuuri berduaan dengan pemuda gila yang senang mengeluarkan aura mengancam itu?"

"Viktor tidak akan mengancam Yuuri," jawab pemuda itu sambil menarikku berjalan menuju ke sebuah mobil berwarna hitam jenis SUV mini yang diparkir di depan rumah pantai tempat kami menginap. "Kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Hanya Katsuki-san yang bisa meredakan amarahnya."

"Boleh kuingatkan tidak bahwa itu hanya keberuntungan?" Aku berkata sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pemuda itu tidak bisa ditebak. Bisa saja ia mencelakakan Yuuri kalau kita meninggalkannya."

"Bila melihat sikapnya yang terus menerus melindungi Katsuki-san," ujar pemuda yang sudah berjalan selangkah di hadapanku sementara kakiku mengikutinya, "aku ragu Viktor akan mencelakakannya."

"Tapi bisa saja ia membuat kita berpikir begitu 'kan?" Aku kembali bersikeras sembari mengikutinya menuju ke mobil yang telah dibukakan pintunya. Tanpa kusadari, aku pun masuk ke dalam mobl dan menunggunya tiba di sisi pengemudi. Begitu ia sudah berada di samping, aku pun kembali berkata, "Mungkin saja selama ini ia menunjukkan sikap baik, untuk membuat kita lengah dan percaya padanya, kemudian ia akan membunuh Yuuri. Ia bisa saja melakukan itu."

"Kalau ia ingin melakukannya," ujar pemuda itu sambil menjalankan mesin, "ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengakrabkan diri dengan Katsuki-san."

"Tapi…"

"Kau benar," ujar orang lain yang tahu-tahu saja terlibat dalam pembicaraan dan membuatku menoleh ke jok belakang. Memang dari suaranya saja pun aku sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda ini akan ikut dengan kami dibanding tinggal di rumah. "Dia sengaja melakukannya untuk memanfaatkan kebaikan Katsuki-san."

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan, Seung Gil!" Pemuda yang mengemudi di sampingku kembali berkata dengan nada mengancam. "Kali ini kau beruntung karena Katsuki-san menyelamatkanmu dari luapan amarah Viktor."

Pemuda yang duduk di jok belakang itu kembali mendecak tanpa rasa syukur. Seharusnya ia berterima kasih pada kakakku yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari kejahilan kecilnya pada sang Pakhan. Namun dibanding melakukannya, pemuda ini malah menunjukkan wajah kecut sembari berkata, "Katsuki-san mengganggu saja."

Mendengarnya, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dengan jengkel aku berkata, "Boleh kuingatkan tidak kalau seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada Yuuri? Yuuri sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu dan kau bilang dia mengganggu? Kau ini orang yang menyebalkan, tahu?"

"Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu, Plisetsky!" Lee Seung Gil kembali membalas ucapanku. "Lagipula, aku heran kenapa kau yang marah padahal kau hanya bisa mencicit di pojokan tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun."

"Kau sendiri hanya bisa tertegun sembari mewaspadai Viktor!'' Aku menjawabnya dengan keras kepala. "Bagi orang berkemampuan sepertimu, caramu jauh lebih memalukan dibandingkan denganku yang tak punya kemampuan."

Mendengar ucapanku, bukannya membalas dengan kata-kata pedas seperti biasa, pemuda itu malah menunjukkan tawa sinis. Ia balas menatapku dan berkata, "Orang yang tak punya kemampuan, eh, Plisetsky?"

Dahiku berkerut mendengar perkataannya. "Apa…"

"Viktor tidak sebodoh itu sampai membawa orang yang tak punya kemampuan apa-apa untuk ikut bersamanya,"ujar pemuda itu sembari menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi samping dan menaikkan kaki di atas kursi. "Kalau kau sampai dibawanya, berarti kau punya _value_ tersendiri hingga orang yang penuh perhitungan itu membawamu."

"Seung Gil!"

" _Ops_!" Lee Seung Gil mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh diucapkan?"

"Apa yang…"

Ucapanku terputus karena tiba-tiba saja pengemudi di sampingku menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Sikapnya membuat tubuhku berpisah sebentar dari kursi dan melayang selama beberapa milidetik sebelum kembali mendarat dengan aman di jok. Namun beberapa milidetik yang kurasakan, sudah cukup untuk membuatku menoleh ke kursi di sampingku dan menunjukkan seluruh kekesalanku padanya. "Apa lagi kali ini?"

"Kita sudah sampai," jawabnya tenang sambil melepaskan seatbelt seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun sebelumnya. "Ayo turun!"

"Aku tidak ikut," ucap penumpang di jok belakang yang sudah berbaring dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. "Kalian saja yang berbelanja."

"Kenapa kau ikut kalau hanya mau tidur di sini?" Aku menggerutu sembari melepaskan seatbelt. "Mengganggu saja."

"Apa boleh buat," jawabnya sambil menguap lebar, "salahkan Viktor! Kenapa ia mengajakku yang 'mengganggu' ini dalam pelarian kalian."

Ingin rasanya kuhantamkan tinju ke wajah pemuda sialan yang hanya bisa tidur dan menguap saja kerjanya. Kalau saja pemuda ini bukan petugas kepolisian ataupun pemilik kemampuan telekinesis, pasti sudah kuhantam dia dari dulu. Kali ini pun, pemuda yang berpotongan rambut _undercut_ sudah lebih dulu menarikku keluar sebelum aku melontarkan amarah. Berkatnya, aku hanya bisa marah-marah dan menggerutu di depan sementara sasaran yang kutuju tidur dengan nyaman di dalam mobil.

"Sudahlah!" Pemuda berambut hitam yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi datar itu kembali berkata. "Seung Gil punya masalah sendiri."

"Tapi dia nyaris membuat kakakku dalam masalah!" Aku berkata sambil menunjuk mobil yang tengah diparkir di sebuah lapangan terbuka di depan bangunan besar. "Kalau ia punya masalah, seharusnya ia menyelesaikannya dulu sebelum melibatkan orang lain. Sifatnya benar-benar buruk!"

"Mungkin masalahnya lebih berat dibandingkan orang lain," ujar pemuda yang memang super cuek itu sembari memasukkan tangan ke kantung jaket kulitnya.

"Definisi berat itu berbeda-beda tergantung opini seseorang!" Aku kembali menjawab pemuda itu dan mengikutinya menaiki undakan untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan yang seperti departemen store versi pedesaan. "Hanya karena ia seorang diri yang selamat dari apartemen bukan berarti ia berhak marah-marah pada orang lain seperti itu. Banyak orang yang memiliki nasib yang lebih mengenaskan darinya tapi tidak bertabiat buruk sepertinya."

Mendengar ucapanku, langkah Otabek terhenti di tempat. Ia menatapku dan berkata, "Berbeda denganmu atau pun denganku, Seung Gil kehilangan keluarganya saat kebakaran itu."

"Ng?" Aku menoleh ketika mendengar pemuda itu mengungkapkan informasi pribadi semacam itu. Biasanya, anggota aliansi Viktor tidak ada yang mau mengatakan jati diri mereka yang sesungguhnya dan memilih untuk menutupi kenyataannya dariku maupun Yuuri. Sangat jarang, pemuda berwajah datar ini mau mengungkapkan informasi pribadi semacam ini. "Apa… maksudmu? Apakah itu artinya kau punya keluarga?"

Pemuda satu ini mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku bagian dari Altin Family, bukan?"

"Memang sih, tapi…," aku menatap pemuda yang tengah berhenti sembari mengamati sebuah baju kemeja kotak-kotak yang dipajang di etalase. "Apa bajunya menarik?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil meletakkan satu jemarinya di dagu sementara aku mendekat padanya. Begitu aku sudah berada di sampingnya, pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau coba? Mungkin cocok untukmu."

"Aku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Kau butuh pakaian lebih dari sekedar kaus dan jins, 'kan?"

"Tapi aku…"

"Kalau kau berniat mencoba, sekalian coba yang ini juga," ujarnya sembari mengambilkan beberapa pasang baju. "Dan kalau boleh, tolong pilihkan yang bagus untuk Katsuki-san. Selama ini aku hanya memberikannya celana jins dan baju-baju standar saja. Mungkin kau punya selera yang lebih bagus dibandingkan denganku."

"Hah? Tapi…"

Ia menyerahkan sejumlah baju padaku yang ditariknya dari gantungan tanpa disortir terlebih dahulu. Bahkan tanpa mengindahkan protesku, pemuda itu malah terus menambah baju-baju yang dipilihnya ke tanganku. Berkatnya, seorang pramuniaga akhirnya menghampiri kami dan menyeretku ke ruang ganti dengan dalih untuk membantuku. Tanpa bisa menolak, aku pun terpaksa mengikuti pramuniaga itu ke ruangan ganti.

Sembari mengumpat, aku berusaha mengganti baju yang kukenakan sebelumnya dengan baju-baju yang dipilihnya secara acak. Memangnya kenapa kalau baju-bajuku hanya jins dan kaus? Memangnya siapa yang akan memerhatikan bila aku mengenakan baju bagus dalam pengejaran? Kalau mengenakan baju yang terlalu rumit, aku akan sulit berlari dan malah menghambat pelarian mereka 'kan? Makanya aku tidak paham, apa gunanya membelikanku baju-baju bagus di situasi semacam ini?

Satu yang membuatku lega, pemuda itu tidak memberikanku baju yang rumit dan berenda yang jelas takkan cocok denganku. Sejauh ini baju yang diberikannya hanya modifikasi sedikit dari kaus dengan pola totol binatang dan celana jins dengan panjang yang berbeda-beda. Semuanya jenis baju yang membuatku mudah bergerak sehingga tanpa sadar, aku mencoba satu per satu baju yang diambilnya.

Hasilnya, jangan tanya. Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, tumpukan baju yang lebih dari tiga pasang sudah berada di belakangku. Mungkin sebaiknya kukembalikan dan kusisakan tiga pasang yang kusukai saja. Pemuda itu juga sudah bilang bahwa membawa banyak barang akan menyulitkan bagi pelarian kami.

Selesai memilah-milah, akhirnya aku berhasil menentukan tiga pasang yang paling kusukai. Begitu selesai, aku pun menoleh untuk menyerahkan soal pembayaran pada pemuda satu itu, namun sialnya, pemuda itu tidak dapat kutemukan di mana pun. Mengerutkan dahi, aku pun beranjak dari tempatku dan mulai mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan.

"Di mana dia?"

Aku menoleh, ke kanan, ke kiri, namun tidak kulihat sosok pemuda yang kucari di mana pun. Kemana pemuda itu? Kenapa ia bisa menghilang di tengah pusat perbelanjaan sebesar ini? Bukannya ia tidak pernah berpindah tempat bila sedang bersamaku? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia lenyap? Aneh sekali.

Sadar bahwa mencari seperti ini tidak efektif, aku pun akhirnya menjatuhkan diriku pada sebuah bangku yang berada di dekat ruang ganti. Aku duduk di sana dan mengeluarkan handphone dari sakuku. Kupikir, mungkin aku dapat menghubunginya dan langsung menanyakan di mana ia berada dibanding harus mencarinya seperti ini. Apalagi gunanya teknologi kalau bukan untuk hal seperti ini.

Memikirkan hal itu, aku pun mengaktifkan nomor handphoneku. Aku menunggu selama beberapa saat hingga ponselku siap untuk digunakan. Memang masih banyak panggilan dari nomor Mila, namun lama kelamaan intensitasnya sudah berkurang dan berganti menjadi pesan. Aku ingin membacanya saat senggang nanti, namun prioritas utamaku kali ini adalah menghubungi pemuda itu. Jadi kali ini, aku pun menelusuri daftar kontak yang ada di handphoneku dan mencari-cari nama pemuda itu.

"Kok… tidak ada?" Aku bergumam setelah beberapa kali menelusuri kontaknya. "Di mana dia? Otabek.. Otabek…"

Lho? Tetap tidak ada. Kalau Altin bagaima… Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Aku 'kan memang tidak pernah menyimpan nomornya. Waktu itu pun, hanya dia yang memiliki nomor handphoneku sementara aku tidak menyimpan nomornya. Jelas saja kalau begitu. Tidak heran kenapa tidak ada nomor pemuda ini di handphoneku.

Dasar bodoh! BIsa-bisanya aku lupa bahwa aku tidak pernah menyimpan nomornya. Tahu begitu, aku harusnya menyimpan nomornya dulu sebelum bepergian seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku harus mencarinya di pusat perbelanjaan seluas ini. Lagipula, biasanya ia tidak akan menghilang begitu saja 'kan? Ada apa sih dengannya?

Masih mengumpat-umpat, aku pun akhirnya duduk dan menatap ke sekelilingku. Hampir tidak ada orang yang kukenali di sana. Beberapa orang lalu lalang dengan cuek sembari menatap pajangan ataupun dagangan yang dipamerkan, tidak ada yang memerhatikanku. Pusat perbelanjaannya pun tidak terlalu ramai. Benar-benar berbeda dengan kota besar.

Menghela napas, aku pun akhirnya bangkit berdiri dari tempatku duduk. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di sini. Sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke mobil. Siapa tahu pemuda itu sedang menungguku di sana.

Merasa yakin akan keputusanku, aku pun meninggalkan baju yang telah kusortir sebelumnya di atas tempat duduk. Aku melewati beberapa pramuniaga yang sebelumnya membantuku mencoba pakaian tanpa banyak bicara. Ketika mereka mencoba menyapaku pun, aku malah berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya aku tiba di pintu keluar. Begitu aku sudah di luar, mataku langsung menyapu sekeliling dan mencari-cari pemuda yang seharusnya bersamaku itu.

Di sekeliling lapangan parkir, aku tidak menemukan pemuda berambut _undercut_ yang mengenakan jaket kulit itu di mana-mana. Walaupun begitu, aku bisa melihat bahwa mobilnya masih diparkir di tempatnya sehingga kelegaan langsung meliputiku. Setidaknya, pemuda itu takkan meninggalkanku begitu saja di pusat perbelanjaan semacam ini.

Kakiku menuruni undakan dan berlari menuju mobil yang dikemudikan pemuda itu sebelumnya. Aku sudah akan mencapai mobil ketika aku melihat sosok yang tak asing, berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Melihatnya, aku pun sampai mengerutkan dahi dan menghentikan langkahku. Bukannya menuju ke mobil, aku malah melangkah, hendak menghampiri orang itu dan menyebutkan namanya.

Dan tepat ketika itu, seseorang menutup mulutku.

Atau mungkin, akan terjadi seperti itu kalau aku tidak menunduk dan menghindar dari tangan si pelaku. Kejadian itu membuatku langsung menoleh ke belakang dan sudah hendak meninju si penyerang, ketika tanganku ditangkap dan tubuhku melayang beberapa sentimeter dari tanah. Mengangkat kepala, aku pun akhirnya paham siapa pelaku yang menyerangku.

"Lee Seung Gil!"

"Diam sedikit!" Ia berkata sambil menutup mulutku dan membawaku merapat ke sebuah dinding yang bersebelahan dari tempat sosok yang kukenali itu berbicara. "Kau bisa tenang tidak?"

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Bukannya kau sedang tidur?"

"Jangan banyak tanya," ia berkata sambil mendorong wajahku. "Suara berisikmu dapat mengganggu tahu!"

"Mengganggu apa?"

"Kau buta ya?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada sarkasnya. Dengan kedua tangannya, pemuda itu mengarahkan kepalaku pada sosok yang kukenali itu dan kembali berkata, "Tuh! Memangnya kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang tengah ia bicarakan?"

Beberapa jauhnya dari tempatku berdiri, aku bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan _undercut_ yang mengenakan jaket kulit itu tengah berbicara pada sosok yang tak kukenali. Pemuda itu berbicara di balik sebuah gedung dan ekspresinya benar-benar serius kala itu. Melihatnya, seperti yang dikatakan Seung Gil, aku pun penasaran terhadap apa yang tengah dibicarakannya dengan sosok tersebut.

"Sedang apa mereka?"

Seung Gil tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebagai gantinya, ia membawaku melayang beberapa sentimeter dan menyembunyikan diri di balik dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Berkat kemampuannya, kami bisa berada cukup dekat tanpa terdeteksi oleh keduanya. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara salah satunya walaupun masih terdengar samar untukku.

"Aria," ujar suara lain itu, "menemukannya sangat sulit lho! Aku bisa saja kehilangan nyawaku."

Seung Gil menyipitkan mata begitu mendengar perkataan orang itu. Melihat sikapnya yang tiba-tiba tegang, aku pun berbisik padanya, "Apa itu Aria?"

"Aria itu…"

"Dan ini, 'Advent' milikmu," ujar suara itu yang membuat kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam. Aku tidak mengerti perkataannya.

"Terima kasih," balas suara yang kukenali sebagai suara si pemuda berambut hitam.

Tidak ada jawaban atas ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu. Aku tak mendengar adanya suara, hingga akhirnya orang yang tak kukenali itu kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Soal dua orang itu," ujar orang yang tak kukenali di hadapan si pemuda berpotongan undercut. "Mantan anak-anak di panti asuhan Yakov, dua gadis yang ikut bersama kalian."

"Oh," ujar suara yang kukenali itu. "Mereka normal."

Aku mendengar suara tawa yang tidak kukenali sebelum akhirnya suaranya berkata, "Jangan bohong padaku, Otabek Altin! Aku tahu benar bahwa dua gadis itu bukan gadis biasa."

Helaan napas terdengar dari tempatku bersembunyi. Mendengarnya, aku tahu bahwa pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itulah yang tengah melakukannya. Aku bahkan bisa membayangkan pemuda itu akan berkata, "Apa yang ngin kau katakan sebenarnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," ujar sosok itu, "apa jadinya bila kemampuan terus dipendam tanpa dikembangkan. Apakah kemampuannya akan berlipat ganda, ataukah hanya akan menjadi kemampuan yang tak berguna?"

"Kau itu…"

"Yang satunya pemilik vision," lanjut orang itu, memotong ucapan Otabek Altin, "sementara yang satunya, pemilik darah yang langka itu, bukan?"

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu," ujar Otabek yang menunjukkan jelas kesinisan dalam nada suaranya. "Aku pergi dulu."

Kembali suara tawa terdengar dari ucapan orang itu dan ia berkata, "Jangan begitu! Aku punya sesuatu untuk mereka berdua."

Langkah kaki Otabek berhenti, kurasa ia berbalik dan mendengarkan ucapan lawan bicaranya. Menanggapinya sebagai kesempatan untuk bicara, orang yang tak kukenali itu kembali berkata, "Baru saja kutemukan, barang yang langka, hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia seperti senjatamu dan Viktor."

Sen..jata?

Aku mendengar bunyi kotak yang dibuka dan orang itu berkata, "Agape dan Eros."

"Ini…"

"Berikan pada mereka, ya?" Lawan bicaranya itu kembali berkata. "Kasihan kalau kedua gadis itu diburu tanpa bisa membela diri mereka sendiri."

Otabek mendecak, namun tak menanggapi ucapannya. Aku mendengar bunyi kotak yang kembali ditutup dan pemuda itu berkata, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa ,ya?" Lawan bicaranya itu kembali berkata. "Mungkin karena aku sedikit kasihan."

Otabek tidak berkata apa pun. Pemuda itu hanya melangkah tanpa mengindahkan perkataan lawan bicaranya. Paling tidak ia akan terus melangkah hingga akhirnya orang itu berkata, "Apa kau tidak berencana mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada kedua gadis itu?"

"Bukan hakku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Viktor kalau begitu," ujar suara itu. "Sampai kapan, Viktor berniat menyembunyikan kenyataan dari mereka? Sampai kapan, pemuda itu akan terus berpura-pura bahwa kedua gadis itu tidak memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan kalian?"

Aku… punya kemampuan? Bahkan… bukan hanya aku, tapi Yuuri juga?

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu. "Hanya Viktor yang berhak memutuskan."

"Viktor, dan hanya Viktor," ujar lawan bicaranya itu. "Kau memercayai penuh pemuda itu, ya? Aku heran dengan kesetiaanmu yang tak pernah tergoyahkan itu. Padahal orang itu menghabisi orang-orang di panti asuhanmu yang dulu 'kan?"

Apa? Tunggu! Jadi… Viktor juga membunuh orang-orang yang ada di panti asuhan Otabek? Tapi kenapa… kenapa pemuda ini malah mengikutinya? Bukankah seharusnya ia membencinya juga sepertiku? Kenapa…

"Dia menyelamatkanku," ujar pemuda itu.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu, dia mengorbankan seluruh panti asuhanmu lho!"

Otabek tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan menjauh dari sosok yang ditemuinya. Dari suara langkahnya yang kian menjauh, aku tak heran ketika lawan bicaranya akhirnya berteriak padanya dan berkata, "Ah ya, tentu saja kau tidak peduli. Mereka 'kan mengurungmu di ruang isolasi dan merantaimu setiap hari. Aku tak heran kau menganggap Viktor sebagai dewa penyelamat kalau begitu."

Dikurung… di ruang isolasi? Di… rantai?

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mengenakan rantai?"_

Apa ini? Ingatan apa ini?

 _"_ _Tanganmu terluka, kelihatannya sakit sekali."_

Suara siapa ini? Siapa yang berbicara?

 _"_ _Namaku Yura. Siapa namamu?"_

Aku? Aku berbicara pada siapa?

 _"_ _Jangan menyentuhku!"_

Mataku mengerjap dan bagaikan tersambar petir, aku ingat sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa kejadian semacam itu? Bagaimana mungkin…

"Aku heran kenapa Viktor merekrut orang sepertimu? Kau memang berbakat, tapi kau yang pernah…"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan pemuda bermata tajam yang menemaniku itu menutupi telingaku dengan kedua tangannya. Ekspresi di wajahnya tidak lagi menunjukkan eskpresi bosan yang selalu terlihat seperti yang ditunjukkannya belakangan ini. Dibandingkan bosan, pemuda bermata tajam itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi menyesal yang tak kusangka-sangka.

Kucoba untuk menggerakkan kepala agar pemuda itu melepaskanku. Namun Lee Seung Gil mencengkeram kepalaku erat. Menyadari bahwa ia takkan membiarkanku, aku pun pasrah. Selama beberapa menit lamanya, aku menunggu hingga akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan kedua tangannya dari telingaku.

Begitu ia melepaskanku, aku pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Aku hendak menjauh darinya dan menghampiri pemuda yang telah selesai berbicara itu. Namun di luar dugaan, Lee Seung Gil menahan tanganku dan ia berkata, "Jangan!"

"Hah?"

"Jangan muncul tiba-tiba begitu!" Ia berkata sambil menarikku masuk ke dalam bangunan, melewati pintu belakang. "Kau akan membuatnya curiga."

Masih kebingungan, aku tak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya masuk. Kami masuk ke dalam bangunan departemen store sembari diperhatikan oleh beberapa pramuniaga yang lewat. Selama itu, pemuda bermata tajam yang telah mencuri dengar bersamaku itu tidak menjelaskan rencananya sedikit pun. Ia terlihat sibuk menoleh ke kanan kiri, mengambil barang-barang sebelum menjejalkannya padaku. Ketika kedua tanganku sudah penuh dengan barang-barang yang diambilnya, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Nanti… jangan katakan apa pun padanya."

"Apa?"

"Altin," ujarnya sambil menggerakkan kepala ke arah pemuda lain yang baru saja memasuki bangunan, "jangan katakan bahwa kita mencuri dengar pembicaraannya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia…," ujar Lee Seung Gil sambil menatap pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekat pada kami, "punya masa lalu yang sebaiknya tidak kau ketahui."

"Hah?"

"Pokoknya," Lee Seung Gil kembali berkata sambil menunjukkan satu telunjuknya di hadapanku, "Jangan katakan apa pun padanya! Paham?"

Sebelum Seung Gil sempat menjelaskan, Otabek sudah lebih dulu menghampiri kami. Alisnya terangkat saat melihatku memegang belanjaan, sementara Seung Gil berada di sampingku. Ketika mulutnya terbuka, hal pertama yang dikatakannya adalah, "Kenapa Seung Gil juga ada di dalam?"

"Itu…"

"Aku mencari kamar kecil," ujar pemuda itu dengan ekspresi bosannya yang biasa. "Kalian sudah selesai? Apa kita sudah bisa kembali?"

Menghela napas, Otabek mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku dan ia berkata, "Kau sudah memilih baju yang kau sukai?"

Bertatapan mata dengan Seung Gil, aku pun menganggukkan kepala sebelum perhatianku tertuju pada Otabek. Aku menunjukkan sejumlah belanjaan yang kupegang padanya dan berkata, "Aku akan membeli ini."

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Kau yakin?"

"Y-ya?"

"Ya sudahlah," jawabnya sambil berbalik. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk Katsuki-san, apakah sudah kau tentukan?"

"B-belum," jawabku cepat. "Aku baru akan memilihkan untuknya."

"Begitu," ujar Otabek sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kukira saat aku kembali, kau sudah selesai memilih."

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebuah pertanyaan sudah menggantung di mulutku namun berkat Seung Gil, aku tidak berani mengutarakannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku hanya mengamati pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arahku dan berkata, "Apa?"

Teringat perkataan Seung Gil, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Demi apa… buat menulis Yura pun saya harus revisi berkali-kali ini T_T, makanya jadi lama, maap yak T_T_

 _Aniway, buat beberapa yang uda menebak, sesuai dugaan, jawaban kalian separuhnya bener XD wohoo! Congratz! Buat yang belum bener, nggak apa-apa, santai saja, pada dasarnya ini bukan novel detektif kok, kalian tetap bisa nikmatin baca secara kasual XD_

 ** _Fujoshi desu_** _: LOL! Mas Beka bisa jadi monster yang imut-imut, ane setuju banget XD sementara untuk tebakan kamu, terjawab juga nih di chapter ini, jadi… sudah clear ya? :P_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou_** _: wow! Kamu sampe tau namanya? Ane kira namanya ini telekinesis, ternyata namanya psychokinesis ya? WOW! Di novel ini, saya jadi banyak tau hal-hal baru, seneng banget jadinya! Boleh aku pake untuk ke depannya? Kedengerannya psychokinesis lebih keren dibanding telekinesis soalnya :D_

 _Aniway, kemampuan Mas Beka yang bisa lebih cepat itu banyak banget sebutannya, ane search di wiki dan ternyata uda banyak yang pake kemampuan dia di tokoh2 superhero. Kayak Mr. Flash, atau di Bleach juga ada teknik semacam itu. Sementara untuk Mas Beka, sepertinya kemampuannya itu didapat dari hasil penelitian, jadi ane nggak punya sebutan aneh-aneh buat dia :D_

 _Dan soal Seung Gil, buat dia, perannya itu ambigu ke Yura dan ke Yuuri. Untuk saat ini, buat dia sendiri, sepertinya dia Cuma berperan sebagai orang baik semata. Dia nggak sadar, bahwa perasaannya bukan sekedar baik, entah itu ke Yuuri atau ke Yura, itu yang ane juga nggak tahu XD_

 _Sementara Vitya, itu kalo dia dibikin cemburu, kayaknya menarik juga sih XD, tapi dia uda keseringan minta diperhatiin, jadinya saya ragu bahwa bikin dia cemburu itu ide bagus :P bisa-bisa satu ruangan ancur karena kekuatan dia XD_

 ** _Park Yuu_** _: hola ParkYuu, makasih reviewnya XD ane nggak punya bayangan berapa chapter, tapi... ane uda kepikiran bagaimana endingnya. Ane berharap sih ff ini nggak terlalu panjang, walaupun terkadang karena ane lebih suka cerita yang smooth, tanpa sadar ane malah nulis ff kepanjangan T_T_

 ** _Madamme Jung_** _: iyah XD ini uda 18, dan kapan Viktuuri maupun Otayuri berlayar, saya masih belum tau T_T, biarpun begitu, seperti kata kamu, dinikmatin aja XD nggak ada artinya saya tulis sesuatu yang nggak bisa saya nikmatin juga XD_

 _Dan satu lagi, saya seneng karena saya juga banyak belajar dari kamu soal detail dan istilah-istilah yang bahkan saya nggak sadarin ternyata saya pake di ff ini XD thank u as always untuk sharing infonya_

 ** _kyunauzunami_** _: hola kyuu XD salam kenal, thank u reviewnya dan iyah, saya berusaha untuk lanjutin kok, selalu XD_

 ** _Test_** _: LOL!Iyah, kamu bener kok XD tenang saja, saya seneng kamu bahkan sampe ngeluangin waktu untuk baca dua kali XD makasih banyak,_

 _Buat Mas Beka sendiri, saya bayangin dia punya background yang cukup kelam, dan buat dia, bisa jadi seperti sekarang aja, kayaknya uda jadi big step tersendiri. Tiap nulisin dia, saya suka, karena dia orangnya pure dan setia banget, tapi Seung Gil juga baik sih sebenernya, cuman Vitya aja yang rada laen, walaupun… ehem, saya juga suka sifat dia yang abu-abu kayak rambutnya :P_

 _Dan… apakah dia manfaatin Yuuri atau temen-temennya, ane juga nggak tau, sadly,bisa aja Yuuri atau Yura atau Seung Gil ngerasa dimanfaatin. Tapi begitu Otabek bilang bahwa Viktor uda nyelametin dia, penilaian kamu sama dia mungkin akan berubah XD_

 ** _Yume_** _: HOHOHO!Rupanya kamu nggak terkecoh XD sejujurnya saya emang nyiapin kata dua orang, yang otomatis memang membuat orang berpikir bahwa darah yang bisa ngelukain Vitya adalah darah Yuuri-Yura. Selamat sekali lagi! Kamu lolos dari jebakan saya XD_

 _Dan buat triangle love request kamu, saya belom tau mau dibawa kemana Seung Gil ini. Entah ke Yuuri, entah ke Yura, yang jelas, untuk sekarang ini, dia cuman pertahanin sikap baiknya, itu aja XD_

 ** _Orang lewat_** _: XD kamu kasih analisa yang detail soal tebakan kamu, dan memang analisa kamu sesuai dengan semua hints yang uda saya tebar, omedeto XD walaupun hanya darah satu orang di antara mereka aja yang bisa lukain Viktor, satunya lagi nggak :p_

 _Aniway, pas Minami ngobrol itu, kepolosannya dia memang bikin deg-degan gugup sih XD antara panik ketauan, eh ternyata orangnya malah nggak sadar, Orang-orang macem gini ane lumayan demen, mereka bisa bikin suasana yang tegang jadi cair karena kepolosan mereka_

 _Buat chemistry Otayuri sendiri, ehem, Mas Beka punya self control yang bagus untungnya. Dia pernah sekali lepas control memang, tapi semoga aja nggak terjadi dua kali :p Suatu saat nanti, mungkin mereka akan kiseu (iyalah, digampar para fujo kalo nggak ane) :P tapi ini kejadian entah kapan XD_

 _Soal doi yang jadi monster, ane masih berusaha menentukan settingan yang tepat buat Mas Beka. Sejauh ini sih info yang didapet baru dia dirantai dan dikurung di ruang isolasi. Makanya ingatan Yura yang uda terbuka, harus kita gali lebih jauh. Sayangnya, doi lebih banyak diem kali ini dan dia milih untuk mendem sendiri sampai waktu yang tepat XD_

 ** _ChocoCroissant9_** _: Ampun Nak, jangan lari-lari telanjang pake toa gitu, T_T bisa gawat kalo ketauan penyebabnya si Viktuuri ini :p_

 _Si Seung Gil, ehem, sama dengan kamu, dia terbuka untuk opsi manapun :p bisa ke Yuuri, bisa ke Yura, saya masih belum tahu, saya suka interaksi dia sama Yura, tapi di sisi lain, interaksi dia sama Yuuri juga nggak jelek kok :p_

 _Nah, waktu penyerangan itu, Yura ada kok, cuman dia lebih suka sembunyi di belakang Mas Beka. Kalau kamu baca Haikyuu, mungkin punggungnya Mas Beka macem Date Tech High yang bikin aman orang yang berlindung di belakangnya :P_

 _Dan tenang aja XD saya sudah siapin jawabannya di atas kok, jadi kamu nggak perlu sulit menebak XD toh ane bukan penulis detektif macem Agatha Cristie yang super jenius, dan kawan-kawannya :D lagipula, ane persiapan ini supaya kamu bisa enjoy bacanya XD_

 ** _Hiro Mineha:_** _Hiroo! Gud luck ujiannya XD hiatus pas masa ujian boleh, tapi begitu uda beres, balik lagi ya XD ane nunggu cerita komedi Hiro maupun cerita yang sedih XD dan…dan… darah yang bisa lukain Vitya itu adalah… *ihiy, silakan dicek jawabannya di atas yah XD_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	20. Act 20

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Release**

Sedang apa mereka berdua di depan?

Otabek Altin dan Viktor Nikiforov sudah berbicara di depan rumah selama hampir satu jam, namun sepertinya mereka belum selesai. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan hingga harus keluar dari rumah seperti itu? Apa sebenarnya yang mereka sembunyikan dari kami?

"Yuuri?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat adik perempuanku tengah berdiri di ruang tamu. Sejak pulang tadi, sikapnya menjadi sedikit aneh. Bila ia biasanya akan banyak bicara dan menyanggah, kali ini ia lebih penurut dan tidak banyak membantah. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat diajak berbelanja dengan kedua pemuda yang merupakan rekan aliansi Viktor itu.

Menanggapi panggilannya, aku pun mendekat pada adikku itu. Ia menggerakkan kepala dan menarikku duduk di meja makan. Setelahnya, ia pun menatapku dengan begitu serius dan berkata padaku, "Ada… yang ingin kutanyakan, Yuuri."

"Ya?" Aku menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan. Yura memang terkadang serius, tapi tidak setenang ini. Ekspresi seriusnya selalu disertai dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak, bukan kekhawatiran.

"Soal monster…" ujarnya sambil menatapku, "di panti asuhan kita."

Mataku mengerjap mendengar perkataannya. Menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, aku pun berkata, "Jadi kau masih penasaran soal monster? Sudah kukatakan bahwa monster itu hanyalah gosip yang disebarkan oleh para pekerja. Bahkan Yakov sendiri menegur keras orang-orang yang menyebarkan gosip."

"Bagaimana…,"tanyanya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dariku, "kalau itu ternyata bukan gosip? Bagaimana kalau ternyata monster itu benar-benar ada dan aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, aku menghela napas lebih dulu dan berkata, "Kau masih ingin mengatakan bahwa Otabek Altin adalah monster itu?"

"Dia sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu," ujar gadis berambut pirang yang kini menundukkan kepalanya di hadapanku.

"Yura," ujarku sembari menyentuh kepalanya dan mengusap-usap rambutnya, "kau tahu 'kan bahwa Altin-san bukan orang seperti itu? Bukankah kau sudah lihat sendiri bahwa Altin-san berkali-kali mengorbankan dirinya untuk menolongmu?"

"Aku tahu!" Yura menjawabku dengan keras kepala. "Aku tahu ia bukan monster. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa dulu ia berpenampilan seperti itu."

"Berpenampilan…seperti apa?"

Gadis berambut pirang di hadapanku tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengatupkan mulutnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Dulu… aku pernah bertemu dengannya, Yuuri."

"Apa?"

"Otabek Altin," ujar gadis yang duduk di hadapanku itu, "aku pernah bertemu dengannya dulu."

Kugerakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar perkataannya. Aku mencerna sebentar ucapannya sebelum akhirnya aku dapat berkata, "Maksudmu… ia monster yang mendorongmu jatuh?"

Yura menganggukkan kepala dan ia kembali membuka mulutnya, "Aku ingat, aku bertemu seseorang dengan tangan yang penuh luka dan dirantai dan aku mencoba mendekatinya."

Aku mengerjapkan mata mendengar ceritanya dan kembali berkata, "Astaga, Yura! Kau bertemu seseorang yang penuh luka dan dirantai tapi kau malah mendekatinya? Kau tidak salah?"

"Memang kedengarannya tidak logis," aku gadis itu dengan ekspresi tidak yakin di wajahnya. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mendekat pada sosok seperti itu. Aku yang biasa pasti akan lari ketakutan bila bertemu dengan sosok semacam itu, tapi anehnya, saat itu aku tidak takut padanya."

Mataku mengerjap mendengar cerita Yura sementara benakku berusaha membayangkan sosok Yura kecil yang mendekat dengan polosnya pada sosok berdarah dan dirantai. Sedikit sulit bagiku karena saat, aku tahu bahwa Yura adalah anak yang logis dan tidak akan mengambil resiko mendekati sesuatu yang berbahaya. Apalagi usianya sudah sepuluh tahun waktu itu dan sudah dapat membedakan yang baik dan buruk. Bagaimana mungkin anak seperti dia bisa mendekati seseorang yang terlihat berbahaya seperti itu?

"Dia tidak jahat, Yuuri," ujar Yura sementara kedua tangannya dilipat untuk menahan dagunya, "makanya aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia dirantai dan berdarah."

"Kenapa… kau yakin sekali bahwa sosok itu tidak jahat?"

Yura menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak mungkin mendekatinya kalau dia jahat 'kan?"

"Kupikir juga begitu," jawabku sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Hanya aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa kau tidak menganggap sosok seperti itu jahat. Orang itu dirantai dan berdarah, apalagi kesimpulannya kalau bukan orang jahat?"

"Itulah masalahnya," ujar Yura sambil menatapku. "Kenapa orang itu dirantai kalau ia bukan orang jahat. Itu yang membuatku penasaran."

Pertanyaannya membuatku terdiam. Sejauh ini, penilaian Yura terhadap seseorang jauh lebih baik dariku. Gadis itu sudah membuktikannya ketika ia menilai JJ yang tidak bisa dipercaya, tapi saat itu aku malah tidak memercayainya. Kali ini, gadis ini juga menilai bahwa monster yang ditemuinya bukanlah monster yang jahat. Kalau intuisi gadis ini benar, pertanyaannya kenapa dia dirantai? Kenapa ia berdarah? Dan… siapa yang merantai juga melukainya?

Aku menelan ludah menyadari ke mana arah pembicaraannya. Apalagi, sebelumnya kami sudah mendengar beberapa potongan pembicaraan Altin-san saat Lee Seung Gil mengamuk di apartemennya. Makanya aku pun bertanya padanya, "Karena itu… kau bertanya padaku apakah di panti asuhan kita dulu ada keanehan?"

Kali ini, gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menatapku itu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat sebelum mulutnya berkata, "Apakah ada?"

Sekali lagi kupaksa benakku untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian saat di panti asuhan dulu. Hanya saja, aku tidak menemukan kejadian aneh selain gosip soal monster waktu itu. Makanya aku pun menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Seingatku tidak ada, Yura. Aku sendiri baru bekerja selama dua tahun di sana."

"Ah, benar juga," ujar Yura sambil mengangguk. "Kau baru dua tahun bekerja di sana."

"Ya, kalau Yakov tidak menemukanku, kurasa aku akan tetap menggelandang di jalanan," ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Dia… orang yang baik."

Mata Yura mengerjap begitu mendengar ucapanku. Ia pun berkata, "Aku… tidak yakin soal itu, Yuuri."

"Ng? Apa?"

"Yuuri," ujar Yura sambil menatapku waspada, "apa kau tahu bahwa di antara kita, ada seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan vision dan seseorang yang memiliki darah langka?"

Kepalaku bergerak sedikit ketika mendengar perkataannya. "Apa itu? Vision dan darah langka?"

"Itu…"

"Vision berarti seseorang bisa melihat peristiwa yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat," ujar seseorang yang menarik kursi di meja makan di samping Yura. Ia menumpu dagunya dengan satu tangan dan menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat kami berdua menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ikut bergabung?" Yura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya menukik tajam ketika melihat pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata tajam itu duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan Pakhanmu dan Otabek?"

"Yah, aku sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan," ujar pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan kepalanya. "Daripada itu, lebih baik aku mendengarkan analisis dua orang awam yang sepertinya tidak tahu apa-apa. Silakan lanjutkan! Anggap saja aku tidak ada."

Melihat gelagatnya, aku tahu Yura akan berdebat lagi dengannya. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun memilih untuk menengahi mereka sebelum keduanya berdebat yang akan membuat kami semakin jauh dari informasi yang sudah ada di depan mata. Karena itulah aku menginterupsi Yura dengan berkata, "Apa itu berarti vision adalah ramalan, Seung Gil?"

Gadis berambut pirang di hadapanku mengerutkan dahi, pertanda bahwa ia tidak setuju karena aku memilih untuk menyertakan pemuda bermata tajam itu dalam pembicaraan. Namun perhatiannya langsung beralih pada pemuda di sampingnya ketika pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Hampir bisa disebut begitu, bedanya ramalan adalah peristiwa yang tidak akan langsung terjadi saat itu."

"Apakah… vision langsung terjadi?"

Seung Gil mengangkat bahu dan ia berkata, "Tidak persis seperti itu, namun para peneliti menggunakan istilah vision untuk membedakannya dengan ramalan. Ramalan lebih ke arah spiritual, berbeda dengan vision."

Kerutan di dahiku semakin dalam mendengar pertanyaannya. Aku masih bingung dengan istilah vision yang disebutkannya. Kalau vision berbeda dengan ramalan, jadi apa itu vision? Bagaimana bisa vision berbeda dengan ramalan?

Menyadari keherananku, Seung Gil Lee menghela napasnya. Ia pun menjentikkan tangannya dan berkata, "Misalnya seperti ini."

Aku memicingkan mata menatapnya, namun pemuda itu tidak seperti melakukan apa pun. Kucoba untuk memerhatikannya dengan lebih saksama karena mungkin saja aku melewatkan sesuatu, namun tetap tidak ada hal yang aneh hingga tiba-tiba saja Yura menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat Yura menundukkan kepala, aku pun menoleh padanya dan sangat terkejut begitu ada sebuah asbak yang melayang dengan kecepatan penuh ke arahku. Asbak itu nyaris menabrak wajahku kalau saja pemuda yang duduk bersama kami tidak mengangkat tangannya dan menurunkan asbak itu dengan kekuatannya. Melihat keterkejutanku, ia pun berkata, "Apa kau paham?"

Kugerakkan kepalaku, berusaha mencerna peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Asbak yang melayang tiba-tiba ke arahku, vision yang dimaksud olehnya, akhirnya aku pun mengambil kesimpulan dengan berkata, "Maksudmu kau tahu asbaknya akan mengenaiku hingga kau menghentikannya?"

Seung Gil mendecak kesal hingga membuatku menundukkan kepala, sepertinya jawabanku tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Bahkan karena itu ia menunjuk Yura dan berkata, "Kau tidak lihat? Anak ini menundukkan kepalanya tadi."

"A-apa?"

"Dia sudah tahu bahwa asbaknya akan menubruk kepalanya kalau ia tidak menunduk," ujar Seung Gil sambil menunjuk Yura. "Itulah vision yang kumaksud."

Pandanganku tertuju pada Yura dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "J-jadi, Yura adalah…"

"Pemilik vision?" Seung Gil membantu menyelesaikan ucapanku. "Bukannya itu sudah jelas?"

Yura terdiam sembari memegangi dirinya sendiri. Ia pun bergumam, "Aku… aku pikir ada sesuatu di belakang sana. Makanya aku…"

"Aku sudah mengangkatnya dari lima detik yang lalu," ujar pemuda itu sambil menjentikkan lagi jemarinya dan membuat asbak berpindah ke tangannya. "Kemampuan visionmu hanya sebatas lima detik di depan, tidak buruk, tapi tidak cukup."

"Tidak cukup?"

"Seorang pengguna vision seharusnya bisa melihat hingga tiga puluh menit atau satu jam ke depan, semakin lama waktunya maka semakin tinggi harganya," lanjut si pemuda bermata tajam sembari memutar asbak kaca di tangannya. "Makanya banyak pengguna vision dimanfaatkan pemerintah untuk mendeteksi ancaman bom."

"Dimanfaatkan pemerintah?" Yura dan aku mengulangi ucapannya. "Apa maksudmu? Jadi ada orang lain yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama?"

Seung Gil menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Memangnya kalian tidak tahu?"

"Tunggu, jadi pemerintah juga terlibat?"

Tatapan Seung Gil terarah pada kami dan sekali lagi ia mendecak sementara tangannya yang satu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Pemuda itu pun kembali berkata, "Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa ternyata. Bagus sekali, Seung Gil."

"Apa maksudmu?" Yura berkata sementara posisi duduknya sudah menghadap ke arah satu-satunya pemuda yang mau menjelaskan. "Jadi maksudmu memang kemampuan ini dimanfaatkan pemerintah? Lalu ada banyak orang yang memiliki kekuatan sama? Lalu…"

Seung Gil menghela napasnya sembari bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku malas menjelaskannya. Kalian tanyakan saja pada Altin dan Viktor."

"Tapi mereka tidak akan menjelaskan," Yura berkata dengan cepat. "Mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa pun pada kami, mereka…"

"Memangnya itu urusanku?" Seung Gil memotong ucapan Yura dan menatapnya dengan sinis. "Sial! Kalau tahu kalian tidak tahu apa-apa begini, seharusnya aku tidak banyak bicara."

Yura hendak membalasnya lagi, namun Seung Gil sepertinya tidak akan mendengarkan ucapannya. Sadar bahwa pemuda itu akan segera pergi, akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku… aku ingin tahu. Apakah… apakah kau tidak bisa memberitahu kami?"

"Tidak," Seung Gil menjawab sembari berbalik. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan sudah akan masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar sehingga aku pun terpaksa bangkit berdiri untuk menghentikannya. Untungnya, kali ini aku berhasil menarik ujung kaus yang dikenakannya sehingga langkahnya terhenti dan ia menatapku dengan sinis.

"Kau bilang… aku dimanfaatkan," ujarku sambil menatapnya, "kalau… kalau aku memang dimanfaatkan, setidaknya aku ingin tahu di pihak mana aku berada. Aku… aku tidak ingin dimanfaatkan tanpa tahu apa-apa."

Lee Seung Gil menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapanku, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya diam, sehingga aku pun melanjutkan perkataanku, "Kau marah karena dimanfaatkan, bukan? Aku tidak bisa marah karena aku tidak tahu untuk apa aku dimanfaatkan. Makanya… makanya…"

Kucoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk melengkapi perkataanku, namun aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Ucapanku tidak menyentuh, aku tidak dapat meyakinkan pemuda ini untuk memberikan informasinya padaku. Kalau saja aku lebih pintar bicara, kalau saja aku memiliki kemampuan persuasi yang lebih baik…

Tanganku diangkat dari ujung baju pemuda bermata tajam itu. Melihatnya, aku pun menghela napas, sadar bahwa pemuda ini tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapanku. Ia juga melewatiku tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Sudah kuduga, kali ini pun kami tidak akan mendapatkan informasi apa-apa.

"Pemerintah sudah memulai penelitian ini dari tahun 1940," ujar pemuda itu sehingga membuatku menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat. "Kenapa? Keingintahuanmu sudah hilang, Katsuki-san?"

Mengerjapkan mata, aku pun terburu-buru menggelengkan kepala dan kembali duduk. Kutarik kursi di meja makan dan aku berkata, "Jadi… kau mau memberitahukannya?"

Seung Gil menghela napas terlebih dulu, sebelum ia berkata, "Pemerintah sudah melakukan percobaan ini selama satu dekade. Negara-negara di dunia bekerja sama untuk membentuk sebuah pasukan antiterror yang terdiri dari pasukan yang memiliki kemampuan lebih dari manusia biasa."

"Kau… serius?"

"Tidak ada gunanya menceritakan dongeng pada kalian, bukan?" Seung Gil menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Jadi… penelitian yang kau maksud…"

"Penelitian untuk membaca masa depan, penelitian untuk mengaktifkan saraf manusia sehingga lebih cepat dari kondisi normal, penelitian untuk kekebalan tubuh, penelitian untuk mengubah wujud manusia, macam-macam," lanjut Seung Gil sambil mengangkat jarinya. "Sebelumnya penelitian tersebut dilakukan pada tawanan, namun belakangan mereka menggunakan anak-anak yang baru lahir untuk mewujudkan penelitian tersebut."

"Apakah… apakah maksudmu… hasil penelitiannya adalah…"

Seung Gil menatap Yura dan ia berkata, "Hasil penelitian seharusnya dimanfaatkan negara untuk mencegah ancaman seperti terorisme, namun sayangnya, kebanyakan tidak berakhir seperti itu. Penelitian yang seharusnya merupakan milik negara, justru dijual oleh sekelompok peneliti pada pihak-pihak yang dapat membayar."

"Dijual?" Yura mengulang ucapan pemuda bermata tajam itu. "Kalau penelitiannya adalah anak-anak, berarti anak-anak itu yang dijual? Kalau begitu… tempat menjual terbaik adalah…"

"Panti asuhan?" Seung Gil membantu menyelesaikan ucapan Yura. "Banyak anak disebar di panti asuhan untuk diteruskan pada pihak yang membutuhkan. Makanya pemerintah tidak dapat menelusuri jejak mereka karena tidak mengira bahwa panti asuhanlah yang berperan menyebarkan anak-anak hasil penelitian itu."

"Tidak… mungkin," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkin, Yakov tidak mungkin…"

"Jadi maksudmu Yakov akan menjual kami?" Yura memotong ucapanku. "Itu maksudmu?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalian 'kan punya kemampuan yang menguntungkan kalau dijual. Kalau tidak salah, seorang anak berkemampuan vision yang belum matang dapat dijual seharga satu milyar Ruble."

"J-jangan bercanda…" Yura berkata dengan gemetar.

"Untuk darah langka," ujar Seung Gil sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, "selama mereka hidup, harganya bisa lebih mahal. Kudengar dua liter darahnya saja bisa seharga satu trilyun Ruble."

"Dua liter seharga satu trilyun?" Yura mengulangi ucapannya dengan nada tinggi. "Kenapa bisa semahal itu?"

"Yah," ucap pemuda itu sembari mengangkat bahu, "darah itu 'kan satu-satunya senjata untuk melawan orang-orang seperti Viktor. Tidak heran darah langka harganya sangat mahal."

"M-maksudmu ada orang lain selain Viktor yang memiliki kemampuan serupa?"

Seung Gil mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Apa menurutmu tidak?"

"Tapi… tapi kupikir…"

"Para pemilik darah langka dibunuh dan darahnya diambil," ujar Seung Gil sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Kalaupun tidak dibunuh, mereka akan dipertahankan dan darahnya diambil dua hingga tiga bulan sekali."

"I-itu…"

"Bila melihat mereka sampai harus membantai seluruh darah langka tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun, bukankah itu berarti ada banyak sekali orang seperti Viktor di dunia ini?"

Mendengarkan ucapannya, tanganku bergetar tanpa bisa kukendalikan. Aku tahu bahwa ada darah yang bisa melukai pemuda itu, tapi membayangkan bahwa darahku adalah salah satu dari darah yang dapat melukainya membuatku gemetar. Dari tujuh milyar penduduk di dunia, kenapa harus aku yang memiliki darah tersebut?

"Keluargamu juga dibantai 'kan?" Seung Gil kembali bertanya padaku. "Sama seperti keluargaku."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku… tidak punya keluarga."

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menyipitkan mata. "Apa?"

"Aku ditemukan Yakov," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala, "hanya itu yang kutahu."

Seung Gil menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar perkataanku. Dari reaksinya, ia terlihat curiga, namun tidak ada yang dikatakannya padaku. Ia pun tidak mempertanyakan lagi soal keluargaku dan malah berkata, "Kalian sudah paham sekarang?"

"Itu…"

"Kau juga sudah paham, Katsuki-san?" Pandangan Seung Gil kembali terarah padaku. "Apa kau mengerti kenapa orang itu melindungimu dan menjagamu tetap hidup?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Informasi yang baru kuterima ini sama sekali tidak kusangka. Memang, aku seringkali bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu selalu melindungiku dan menolongku, hanya saja aku tidak mengira bahwa darahkulah alasannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa darahku akan dihargai semahal itu di pasaran. Di luar sana, ada yang akan membayar seharga itu hanya untuk mendapatkan darahku. Aku… aku…

"Yuuri!"

Pelukan yang tiba-tiba di leherku itu membuatku melonjak kaget. Begitu aku menoleh, aku menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu tengah tersenyum dengan iris tosca yang terarah padaku. Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada dua orang di hadapanku. Ketika melihat ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda denganku di wajah keduanya, pemuda berambut kelabu itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan mendekat pada satu-satunya informan kami.

"Ikut aku sebentar, Seung Gil!" Pemuda berambut kelabu itu berkata sambil menyentuh bahu rekannya.

Seung Gil tidak berkata apa pun. Ia tetap diam di tempat sementara pemuda berambut kelabu itu sudah mengangkat tangan dari bahunya dan meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu membuka kembali pintu depan dan menghilang di baliknya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda bermata tajam yang baru saja menjelaskan situasinya pada kami itu akhirnya memundurkan kursinya. Ia menghela napas lebih dulu sebelum bangkit berdiri. Melihat kondisinya, aku pun bangkit dari bangku yang kutempati dan menghalanginya.

"Aku…," ujarku sambil menghalanginya, "biar aku saja."

Mata gelap Seung Gil melebar saat ia melihatku berdiri di hadapannya. Ia sudah hendak membuka mulutnya, namun aku lebih dulu berkata, "Ia… ia tidak akan membunuhku."

"Dia juga takkan membunuhku," ujarnya sembari mengangkat bahu. "Duduklah, Katsuki-san!"

"Aku…," kembali kucoba mendorong bahunya, "aku yang memaksamu bercerita. Ini bukan salahmu."

Pemuda bermata tajam itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihatku. Ia menyingkirkan tanganku dari bahunya dan berkata, "Sadar tidak, kalau kau tidak punya kemampuan memaksa? Sudahlah! Kau jangan ikut campur, Katsuki-san!"

Menggelengkan kepala, aku kembali berkata, "Aku… ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Makanya, biarkan aku yang menemuinya."

Menanggapinya, pemuda yang dari tadi hanya mengamati kami akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia menepuk bahu rekannya dan berkata, "Kau tidak tahu istilah _'ladies first'_ , Seung Gil?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Altin!"

"Aku tidak ikut campur," kata pemuda berambut hitam itu sembari menatapku. Dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, pemuda satu itu kembali berkata, "Kuserahkan padamu, Katsuki-san!"

"Kau!"

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Altin-san, aku pun bergegas ke pintu depan. Aku mengambil sepatu dan membuka pintu, begitu aku sudah berada di luar, aku pun menggerakkan kepala untuk mencari sosok yang dimaksud. Mataku berusaha menelusuri setiap sudut, mencari-cari sosok berambut kelabu perak di antara gelapnya malam hingga akhirnya aku menemukan rambut berwarna kelabu perak tengah berjalan mendekat pada air pasang.

Berhasil menemukan sosoknya, aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuruni undakan teras menuju ke hamparan pasir berwarna putih. Aku berusaha menambah kecepatan, tidak ingin kehilangan sosok tersebut. Mataku terus tertuju padanya hingga akhirnya aku berhasil tiba di dekatnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah karena harus berlari, aku pun memanggil namanya. "Viktor!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menoleh dan ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihatku. Seperti biasa, senyum kembali merekah di wajahnya sementara bibirnya berkata, "Aku tidak memanggil Yuuri lho!"

"A-aku, aku ingin bicara," ujarku masih berusaha mengatur napas. "Ada… ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya, "Apa itu?"

Kucoba mengatur napasku hingga berhenti terengah-engah. Baru setelahnya aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap iris toscanya seraya berkata, "Apa benar… aku ini pemilik darah langka?"

Alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Ya?."

"Darah langka yang kau bilang hanya ada dua orang di dunia ini yang memilikinya," ujarku sambil menatapnya. "Apa.. apa salah satunya itu aku?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menatapku selama beberapa saat. Ia tetap diam, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapanku. Begitu jarak di antara kami tak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter, pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum sinisnya dan kembali berkata, "Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan dariku Yuuri?"

"J-jawab saja dulu," ujarku begitu melihatnya mendekat, "apa benar itu aku?"

Viktor kembali menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, namun ia tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berkata, "Kenapa kau mengira begitu Yuuri? Apa ada seseorang yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Menyadari bahwa ia tengah berusaha mengorek informasi dariku, aku pun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Mataku menatap iris toscanya dan aku berkata, "Kau tidak mungkin membawaku yang tidak bermanfaat apa-apa untukmu kalau aku bukan pemilik darah langka. Semua sikapmu menunjukkan itu."

" _Aww_ ," ujarnya dengan nada kecewa. "Jadi Yuuri tidak percaya kalau aku sungguh-sungguh ingin melindungi Yuuri? Tega sekali Yuuri!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, " Maaf, Viktor."

Viktor menggerakkan kepalanya, "Kalau memang begitu, bagaimana Yuuri?"

"Apa?"

"Kalau aku menahanmu karena aku tahu bahwa kau memiliki darah langka yang dapat membunuhku," ujar pemuda itu sementara iris toscanya dihadapkan padaku, "bagaimana?"

Kakiku sudah ingin melangkah, memisahkan diri sejauh mungkin darinya. Namun aku mencoba untuk tetap bertahan di tempat, memaku kaki di antara hamparan pasir putih yang menggelitik jemariku. Kesadaranku mengatakan bahwa tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri dari pemuda ini dan karena itulah aku memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "Jadi… aku memang memilikinya?"

Viktor mengangkat bahunya sementara senyuman sinis kembali tersungging di bibirnya. Melihat sikapnya yang penuh dengan tanda tanya, aku pun memejamkan mataku. Aku tahu bahwa pemuda ini takkan pernah memberiku jawaban yang jelas. Akulah yang harus berasumsi dan menebak-nebak maksud dari sikapnya.

Walaupun begitu, tidak ada yang dapat memastikan apakah jawabanku benar kalau aku terus menebak-nebak. Karena itu, dibanding memusingkan alasan kenapa ia menahanku di sisinya, aku lebih memilih untuk melihatnya dari sudut pandangku sendiri. Dibanding mengira-ngira dan berasumsi, kali ini aku malah berkata, "Syukurlah."

Kepala pemuda itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku. "Maaf?"

"Aku bersyukur, karena kau tidak menjual darahku."

Alis Viktor terangkat, dan ia kembali berkata, "Dan… kenapa begitu, Yuuri?"

"Karena…," ujarku sembari mengangkat kepalaku, menatap iris toscanya, "kau tidak akan membiarkanku membunuh siapapun, termasuk dirimu."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak akan… membiarkanmu membunuh?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatmu membawaku bersamamu. Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak menyerahkanku pada orang-orang yang akan memanfaatkan darahku untuk membunuh orang-orang sepertimu."

"Hanya… karena itu?"

Kembali kuanggukkan kepalaku dan kali ini aku menatap matanya, "Kurasa memang jauh lebih baik berada di sisimu, dibandingkan jatuh ke pihak lain. Itu… menurutku."

Setelah aku mengucapkannya, pemuda itu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun sehingga aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Beberapa saat berlalu, namun pemuda itu masih tidak bergerak. Mengira bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan menanggapi ucapanku, aku pun akhirnya menunjuk ke arah rumah yang kutinggalkan sebelumnya dan berkata, "I-itu saja yang ingin kukatakan. Kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu."

Tanpa menunggunya bicara, aku langsung memunggunginya, melangkah ke rumah. Kupikir pembicaraan kami sudah berakhir karena pemuda ini tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun dugaanku terbukti salah ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan memelukku. Sikapnya membuatku terkejut hingga tanpa sadar aku menyebut namanya dengan nada tinggi.

Tidak ada tanggapan ketika aku memanggil namanya. Pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya di tanganku, membuatku sulit melepaskan diri darinya. Seperti biasa, upayaku kembali sia-sia dan karenanya, dibanding melakukan perlawanan yang tak ada artinya, aku lebih memilih untuk diam. Toh pemuda ini tidak menyakitiku.

"Baru kali ini Yuuri mengatakan ingin berada di sisiku" ujarnya sambil meletakkan kepalanya pada leherku, "selamanya."

"A-aku tidak bilang seperti itu," balasku sambil berusaha menggerakkan tanganku yang dicengkeram olehnya.

Pemuda itu bergumam dan berkata, "Apakah… Yuuri tidak mau selamanya di sisiku?"

"A-aku…"

" _Hm_?"

"S-sudah kukatakan tadi, 'kan?" Aku berkata sembari mengawasi pemuda yang tengah memelukku itu. "Selama kau berjanji untuk tidak membiarkanku membunuh, aku akan berada di sisimu."

Mendengarnya pemuda itu kembali tertawa yang membuatku bingung. Untungnya kali ini pemuda itu tidak berbelit-belit dan berkata, "Hanya itu saja?"

 _"_ _Ng?"_

"Aku menipu Yuuri, aku menahan Yuuri, aku memerangkap Yuuri," ujar pemuda itu sambil memelukku, "tapi Yuuri tidak pernah bilang akan berada di sisiku."

"I-itu karena…"

"Sementara hanya dengan janji yang belum tentu kutepati, Yuuri malah berkata akan tinggal di sisiku," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Sungguh! Yuuri memang tidak bisa ditebak."

"K-kau tidak akan menepatinya?" Aku bertanya dengan khawatir. Aku tahu bahwa pemuda ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan alasan logis hanya aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pemuda ini mungkin saja menjualku. Aku… tidak berpikir ke sana.

Pemuda yang memelukku itu bergumam dan ia berkata, "Kenapa tidak? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah banyak membiarkan orang yang memiliki darah langka seperti Yuuri terbunuh?"

B-benar juga sih. Pemuda ini sudah tahu bahwa ada darah yang langka dan ia memang membiarkan orang-orang itu dibunuh. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan menyerahkanku pada keluarga Nikiforov hanya karena tidak ingin menjadikanku lawannya?

"Lagipula, darah Yuuri masih bisa dimanfaatkan bila ada lawan yang sepertiku," ujar pemuda itu sembari memelukku. "Aku bisa saja menggunakan Yuuri lho!"

 _Ah_! Kenapa aku tidak berpikir ke sana? Betapa cerobohnya aku.

"Jadi?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya. "Masih ingin berada di sisiku?"

Aku menatapnya selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya aku berkata, "Iya. Mungkin kau benar."

"Ng?"

"Kalau begitu, pakai saja," ujarku sambil menggerakkan tanganku dan menunjukkan padanya. "Kalau suatu saat ada lawan yang sepertimu, kau boleh memakai darahku."

Viktor menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapanku. "Aku… boleh membunuhnya menggunakan darah Yuuri?"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh membunuhnya." Aku berkata dengan menggerakkan tanganku. "Tapi untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri, kau boleh menggunakannya."

"Maksudnya…," ujar pemuda itu sambil menatapku, "Yuuri mengizinkanku untuk menggunakan dan memanfaatkan Yuuri?"

Menggunakan dan memanfaatkan, ya? Yah, mungkin kata itu memang tepat. Herannya, setelah mendengar penjelasan Seung Gil, setelah tahu bahwa pemuda ini hanya memanfaatkan darahku, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Apa yang salah denganku?

Pemuda ini sudah membunuh Yakov, orang yang menyelamatkanku. Pemuda ini juga merebut kehidupan sehari-hariku dan Yura, membuat kami terlibat dalam pengejaran keluarga Nikiforov. Tapi, entah kenapa aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda ini terluka. Ketika ia terluka, aku akan mengulurkan tanganku dan menggunakan seluruh kemampuanku untuk mengobatinya. Kurasa dibanding melihatnya terluka, aku lebih ingin menyelamatkannya. Mungkin karena itulah aku bisa berkata, "Selama… kau tidak membunuh."

"Boleh?"

Aku menatapnya sekali lagi dan menyerahkan tanganku, "Silakan."

Sebelum aku menyadarinya, pemuda yang memelukku itu sudah menggerakkan tangannya dan menghadapkan wajahku ke arahnya. Aku hendak bertanya, namun pemuda itu lebih dulu mengunci ucapanku dengan bibirnya. Beberapa detik berlalu sementara aku berusaha mencerna apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ketika aku mengerti, barulah aku menggerakkan tanganku dan berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku. Sayangnya pemuda itu sudah dapat menebak reaksiku sehingga ia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dan menahannya.

Aku tahu semua upayaku untuk melepaskan diri tidak akan ada gunanya. Walaupun begitu aku tetap berusaha menggeliat dan bergerak. Ini sudah melewati batas yang bisa kupahami. Aku masih memaklumi bila ia ingin memanfaatkanku, menggunakanku hingga ingin memilikiku. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Semua alasan logis yang sebelumnya sudah kususun langsung lenyap hanya karena ia menciumku.

Untunglah pemuda ini melepaskanku beberapa saat kemudian. Begitu dilepas, aku sudah ingin menjaga jarak darinya sejauh mungkin, sayangnya pemuda ini takkan pernah membiarkanku melakukannya. Ia malah mencengkeram tanganku erat dan berkata, "Naif sekali, Yuuri."

"L-lepaskan…"

"Sangat naif," ujarnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya padaku, "hingga membuatku tergila-gila."

"V-Viktor, lepaskan aku!" Aku berkata walaupun nadaku terdengar mencicit. "Aku…"

"Makanya" ucapnya sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibirku untuk kedua kalinya, "melepaskanmu tidak ada lagi di dalam kamusku."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Holla All, sepertinya web ff saia lagi error. Ada beberapa review yang masuk ke email saia, tapi entah kenapa nggak bisa muncul di halaman review. So maaf banget kalau ada yang ternyata uda review tapi nggak kecantum namanya T_T kalau ada yang kepotong pun maap banget, karena email terbatas banget sampe saya bacanya cuman bisa sepotong. Aniway untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: Yep! Nggak ada yang namanya keberuntungan beruntun kayak gitu memang XD kalau ada saya juga mau, berguna banget kalo misalnya tiba-tiba dikagetin temen, atau nyaris kejatuhan barang dari atas XD dan seperti yang kamu bilang, kemampuan Yura banyak namanya betul, saya search dan banyak banget nama lainnya, cuman saya ambil yang paling enak ditulis dan inilah dia :P_

 _LOL, kesannya kiyut banget ya Mas Beka pas jadi monster, walaupun kalau realitanya, ada yang begitu sih ane pasti kabur duluan. Takut dikira makhluk dunia lain kalo ane sih XD_

 _Buat apdetnya, silakannnn, ini apdet terakhir sebelom ane kembali menjalani reallife T_T_

 _ **Test**_ _: Iyap! Viktor emang demen meluk Yuuri, kayaknya di animenya juga gitu deh, dia demen banget peluk-peluk, mau saya nikahin, tapi Bang Viktor belum punya mas kawinnya nih :P_

 _Untuk senjata mereka, iya, saya ambil dari nama2 lagu yang mereka pake buat FP dan SP mereka. Untuk bentuknya, ane belum deskripsiin karena belom kebayang (ehe) dan masih dalam proses pertimbangan, makanya kemaren ini ane belum tulis seperti apa bendanya, tapi yang pasti, nggak sepaket ama kostum sih XD sulit bayangin mereka bertarung pake kostum bling-bling gitu, bisa-bisa musuhnya salfok sama bling2nya mereka_

 _"_ _Chihoko" sendiri…ane masih berusaha pertimbangin sih :P biasanya ane jarang banget tulis triangle love, karena ane orangnya nggak fokus dan bisa-bisa keseret arus sama OTP laen :p_

 _Sementara urusan sekolah Yura, kayaknya belom saya masukin di cerita ya, tapi berhubung dia dikejar-kejar, kayaknya tanpa bisa lapor ke sekolah, untuk sementara dia absen sampe waktu yang dia sendiri nggak tau kapan (authorngeles)_

 _ **Misacchin**_ _: Iyah, mereka harus belanja mau nggak mau, :P_

 _Nah, Seung Gil sendiri itu tergolong orang yang belom percaya sama Vitya, dia tipe yang susah banget diperintah dan dia gabung pun semata-mata karena dia nggak punya pilihan lain :P makanya dia penasaran dan turun untuk ngorek informasi. Yang sayangnya, malah bikin lebih nggak punya pilihan selain stay XD_

 _Untuk Yura sendiri, dia pake kekuatannya tanpa sadar seperti yang kamu bilang. Secara dari awal, nggak pernah ada yang bilangin dia bahwa dia punya kekuatan macem itu. Beda sama Otabek, atau Seung Gil dan Viktor yang memang maksimalin kemampuan mereka XD_

 _Sementara untuk alesan kenapa Viktor putusin untuk nggak bilang, aku sendiri nggak tahu :P secara jalan pikiran Viktor itu misterius dan susah ditebak (#ngeles, author nggak tau Neng, jawabannya *cry)_

 _Sementara untuk panti asuhan mereka, masih hipotesa, tapi seperti yang kamu bilang, ada kemungkinan bahwa itu tempat penelitian XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: LOL! Iyah, darahnya langka, dan ternyata darah langka itu mahal XD, kalo punya darah kayak Yuuri, dagang aja uda kaya dah kayaknya :p_

 _Senjata mereka emang bikin penasaran ya? Tapi maap, di chapter Yuuri belom bahas senjata mereka XD next chapter siapa tau ane bisa bahas, (masih menimbang-nimbang sambil cari informasi soalnya :P)_

 _Iyah, Otabek kayak anak kecil di film Incredible itu, betul XD, nama kemampuannya juga uda banyak, accelerator, flash, dll. Ane nggak menemukan nama yang tepat, jadi masih ane keep nama kemampuannya. Sama kayak darah yang langka, karena nggak menemukan nama yang enak, jadi masih ane gunakan bahasa yang baik dan benar untuk mendeskripsikannya :D_

 _Dan… dan… kalau Vitya cemburu, ehem, ane pengen liat sih :P walopun seperti yang saia bilang, saia nggak jamin akan ada adegan macem itu, berhubung ane kawatir keseret ke OTP lain_

 _ **ChocoCroissant9**_ _: iyap, vision itu Yura, dan darah itu Yuuri, kamu bener XD feelingmu kuat juga ya?_

 _Aniway, ane berusaha cari-cari memang, dari arti katanya soal Aria, tapi masih belum ada bayangan, tapi ane baru tau bahwa artinya Bumi, soalnya di web yang ane temuin, Aria itu nyanyian tunggal yang dibawain sama penyanyinya pas Opera, dll (dari KBBI sih :P), wiki juga kurang lebih bilang hal yang sama :D makanya ini bisa jadi referensi baru kalau ternyata arti Aria itu Bumi, ide ane jadi bisa lebih bermacem-macem XD_

 _Buat Agape dan Eros sendiri, ane belum kebayang bentuknya, LOL, cuman Vitya bisa ngamuk kalo ternyata Eros dipake Yuuri buat nyerang musuh kalau senjatanya kasih efek seperti yang kamu bilang :D_

 _Bisa-bisa musuhnya dibantai Vitya duluan sampe nggak ada sasaran buat Yuuri :D_

 _Sementara Agape, ini kocak sih, tapi ane suka idenya XD ditukerin duit dong! Kok bisa kepikiran ide beginian? Ini super twist dan super nggak nyangka, tapi ane suka XD kalau sampe Yura ngeluarin senjata begini, dia nggak perlu vision lagi kayaknya buat ngelindungin diri, LOL_

 _Dan teori kamu soal Mas Beka, teori kedua saya suka :P sekali lagi super twist dan nggak disangka. Ini macem cerita mitologi Yunani (biasanya dewa Yunani ngubah manusia jadi bintang, bunga, atau binatang sih) tapi dibalik :P makanya kalo sampe ada ilmuwan yang bisa muterbalikin sihirnya dewa dewi Yunani ntu, kayaknya sakti banget ilmuwannya XD_

 _Aniway, thank u buat ide-idenya, ane suka dan kocak banget (ketawa ngakak tengah malem itu…sesuatu emang) boleh dong kapan-kapan kita ngobrol soal ide-ide kamu yang twist begini :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	21. Act 21

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura: Move**

Kenapa Yuuri lama sekali di luar sana? Setengah jam sudah berlalu namun belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu akan kembali. Memangnya apa saja yang ia bicarakan hingga perlu memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam?

Tidak, tidak Yura. Tenang. Ini baru setengah jam, tidak heran kalau Yuuri belum kembali. Lain ceritanya kalau sudah setengah hari keluar dan ia belum juga kembali. Saat itu aku boleh mengkhawatirkannya dan ingin segera menyusulnya seperti saat ini.

Tapi, bila sudah setengah hari berlalu, tentu akan sangat terlambat untuk mengejarnya, bukan? Bisa saja orang yang diajaknya bicara itu sudah lebih dulu membunuhnya atau menyakitinya sebelum aku sempat bertindak. Justru seharusnya aku bertindak di saat baru setengah jam gadis itu keluar dari rumah. Apalagi Viktor kelihatannya cukup marah tadi. Berhubung Seung Gil tidak menghampirinya, jangan-jangan Yuuri lah yang terkena akibatnya. Aduh, jangan sampai! Mungkin sebaiknya kususul Yuuri sebelum Viktor memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kenaifan gadis satu itu.

"Mau ke mana, Yura?"

Tangan yang hendak membuka pintu depan langsung berhenti di tempat ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Tak jauh dari tempatku berada, seorang pemuda dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ bersandar pada tembok sementara kedua tangan berada di kantung celananya. Kedua matanya bertemu denganku dan kepalanya bergerak sedikit seolah menuntut jawaban. Tak punya pilihan, aku pun berkata, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Ia mengangkat bahunya sementara punggungnya diangkat dari tembok. Sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekat, pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat itu berkata, "Apakah aku tidak boleh ingin tahu?"

"Terserah kau saja," ujarku akhirnya, tidak mau berdebat dengannya kali ini. Aku pun menggerakkan tangan hendak membuka pintu, namun pemuda itu menahan tanganku di tempat. Melihatnya, alisku pun menurun sedikit dan aku berkata, "Apa maumu, Otabek Altin?"

Pemuda satu itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak ada, tapi sepertinya ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak dibanding mengurus kakakmu."

Mengulangi ucapannya, aku pun berkata, "Hal apa yang lebih mendesak dibanding menyelamatkan Yuuri dari Viktor?"

Memutar sedikit bola matanya, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Soal kawanan Georgi yang akan datang sebentar lagi, mungkin?"

Mengerjapkan mata, aku pun berkata, "Apa?"

"Begini," ujarnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa, "lokasi kita sudah diketahui oleh Georgi dan tidak lama lagi ia beserta keluarga Crispino akan segera tiba. Jadi menurutmu, apakah sebaiknya kita beres-beres dari sekarang atau tidak perlu?"

"Sebentar," ucapku sambil mengangkat satu tangan di hadapannya, "jadi maksudmu, Georgi akan datang dan memadamkan lampu sembari membawa dua orang antek-anteknya kemarin? Antek-anteknya yang dapat mengeluarkan api dari tangan sementara yang satu dapat muncul di mana saja?"

"Kami menyebutnya _pyro artificer_ dan _mass teleporter_ ," ucap pemuda itu ketika memahami dua orang yang tengah kudeskripsikan. "Michelle Crispino adalah _pyro artificer_ , seseorang yang dapat menciptakan api dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Sala Crispino adalah _mass teleporter_ , orang yang dapat mengubah wujud solidnya menjadi gas, atau cairan."

"Ba…iklah," jawabku ketika mendengar penjelasannya dan berusaha menyusunnya satu per satu di kepalaku, "jadi kita dikejar maniak mati lampu, seorang pencipta api dan seseorang yang dapat berubah menjadi gas atau apa pun, berapa lama lagi mereka tiba kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Pemuda di hadapanku itu menggerakkan kepalanya sebentar, "Lima belas menit lagi?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan lambat seraya berkata, "Lima belas menit…lagi?"

"Benar, hanya lima belas menit," jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan _undercut_ itu sembari mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan kirinya. "Kalau kau segera memasukkan barangmu, mungkin kita bisa pergi sebelum mereka datang."

"Begitu," ucapku sambil menganggukkan kepala, "jadi kau memberikanku waktu lima belas menit sebelum mereka datang. Begitu rupanya."

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu dengan ekspresi datar di wajahnya, "cukup bukan?"

"Cukup kepalamu?" Aku berkata dengan volume suara meninggi sementara alisku menukik tajam. "Mana mungkin semua ini bisa siap dalam lima belas menit."

Tangan pemuda itu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Kukira kau sudah banyak belajar dari pengalaman."

"Pengalaman yang mana yang kau maksud?" Aku membalas pertanyaannya sembari menggerakkan kepala, bingung karena pemuda ini masih bisa bersikap santai dan hanya memberikan kami waktu lima belas menit untuk bersiap-siap. Kalau memang ia sudah tahu bahwa musuh akan segera datang, bukankah lebih baik ia mempersiapkannya dari sebelum-sebelumnya? Kenapa ia harus selalu mengatakannya pada kami di menit-menit terakhir? Apakah ia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya? Apa ia sudah lupa bagaimana kaki Yuuri tertembak dan bagaimana aku nyaris jatuh dari tebing karena sikapnya yang terlalu santai?

"Waktu di apartemen, waktu di penginapan, waktu di…"

"Pengalaman itu seharusnya juga mengajarkanmu," potongku sebelum pemuda itu menyebutkan lengkap pengalaman melarikan diriku bersamanya, "bahwa aku dan Yuuri tidak bisa bersiap-siap dalam waktu singkat seperti ini."

"Tidak bisa?"

"Mana mungkin, 'kan?" Aku balas berkata padanya. "Mana mungkin bisa siap dalam…"

"Bocah sepertinya mana mungkin belajar dari pengalaman," ujar pemuda lain yang akhirnya ikut campur dengan bangkit berdiri dari sofa yang ditempatinya. Melewati kami berdua, pemuda bermata tajam itu menggerakkan kakinya menuju ke salah satu sudut tempat barang-barangnya disimpan. "Bocah yang terbiasa hidup normal sepertinya tidak akan beradaptasi dengan situasi sulit semacam ini."

"Hidup normal?" Aku menyipitkan mata mendengar ucapannya. "Melarikan diri setelah panti asuhan dibakar dan hidup berhutang hingga dikejar-kejar kau bilang hidup normal?"

"Lebih baik dibanding hidup terluntang-luntang setelah keluargamu dibakar hidup-hidup, bukan?" Pemuda bermata tajam itu balas menyahut.

" _Oh_ ," ucapku dengan nada sinis, "jadi mantan anggota kepolisian kita berusaha mengasihani hidupnya sendiri?"

"Lebih baik dibanding bocah sok berani yang hanya hidup bergantung pada kakaknya."

"Kau kira aku…"

Sebelum aku dapat menyelesaikan ucapanku, pemuda yang sebelumnya memintaku untuk bersiap-siap itu mengangkatku di pinggang dengan tiba-tiba. Sikapnya membuatku terkejut sehingga aku memrotes tindakannya dengan meronta-ronta. Sayangnya, pemuda yang membawaku itu tidak terpengaruh. Kakinya tetap melangkah hingga akhirnya ia menurunkanku tepat di depan pintu kamar yang aku dan Yuuri gunakan. Dengan ekspresi datar yang sulit dibantah, ia pun berkata, "Waktumu akan habis kalau kau terus beradu mulut dengannya, Yura!"

Mengerucutkan bibir, niatku untuk balas menantang Seung Gil langsung surut dalam sekejap. Mengikuti ucapannya, aku pun membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju ke meja tempat semua barang-barang kami disimpan. Untungnya beberapa barang masih berada dalam plastik pembungkus sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot melipatnya dan langsung memasukkannya saja ke kotak tempat kami menyimpan beberapa barang.

"Barang milik kakakmu boleh dimasukkan sekalian," ujar pemuda yang tengah menyandarkan bahunya pada ambang pintu. "Kurasa ia takkan punya waktu untuk membereskan barang-barangnya kalau ia masih berurusan dengan Viktor."

"Sudah kuduga begitu," balasku sambil memasukkan semuanya sembarangan. Entah barang apa yang kumasukkan, yang jelas aku hanya memindahkan semua barang yang berserakan di atas meja ke dalam kotak.

"Tidak ada pakaian yang hendak kau bawa?" Pemuda berambut hitam yang tengah mengawasi itu kembali bicara. "Pakaian yang sebelumnya dibeli…"

"Masih dibungkus semua," jawabku sambil menggerakkan kepala ke salah satu sudut tempat beberapa pakaian yang sebelumnya kami beli kuletakkan. Tidak ada yang sempat membuka pembungkusnya berhubung aku dan Yuuri sama-sama segan untuk menggunakan pakaian-pakaian yang baru dibeli itu. "Kami belum sempat membukanya."

Melangkah ke sisi yang kutunjuk, pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengumpulkan semua plastik belanjaan dengan satu tangan. Ia menjinjing semuanya dan mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil kotak yang kupegang, namun aku menolak memberikan kotak tersebut padanya sehingga pemuda itu pun mengerutkan dahi.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya."

Alisnya terangkat sedikit saat mendengar ucapanku, namun ia tak membantah. Pemuda itu melewati ambang pintu dan keluar menuju ke pintu belakang yang ada di samping dapur. Ia membiarkan pintu terbuka supaya aku bisa lewat, sementara kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga dan menuju ke parkiran tempat mobil disimpan.

Aku pun mengikutinya sembari membawa kotak yang kupegang dengan kedua tangan. Berhati-hati aku menuruni undakan tangga berhubung penglihatanku terhalang oleh besarnya kotak yang kupegang. Namun, belum sampai di pijakan terakhir, kotak yang ada di tanganku diambil alih secara paksa. Tak punya pilihan, aku pun menyerahkannya dan membiarkan Otabek memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam mobil sebelum kembali ke sisiku.

"Tidak sampai lima menit," komentarnya. "Kau bisa melakukannya kalau mau."

"Tetap saja," bantahku sementara kedua tangan sudah kulipat di depan dada, "kalau kita punya waktu lebih dari lima belas menit, kita akan sempat melarikan diri dari mereka."

"Lima belas menit sudah cukup lama," jawabnya sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekat ke undakan tempatku berdiri. "Biasanya kami hanya punya waktu sekitar satu menit untuk pergi."

"Jangan samakan kami dengan kalian," ucapku begitu pemuda itu sudah melewatiku dan berdiri satu anak tangga lebih tinggi dariku. "Kalian mungkin tidak perlu persiapan apa pun,tapi bagiku dan Yuuri, kami perlu mempersiapkan mental sebelum kembali terlibat dalam pertarungan antar orang tidak biasa seperti kalian."

"Kalian juga bukan orang biasa."

Alisku terangkat mendengar komentarnya. "Sampai beberapa jam yang lalu, kupikir aku ini masih orang biasa."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berkata, "Seung Gil sudah menjelaskan rupanya."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kembali kutatap pemuda itu, "Berhubung tidak ada yang mau menjelaskan, kami terpaksa memintanya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Otabek Altin kembali menganggukkan kepala dan ia berkata, "Padahal sebaiknya ia diam saja."

"Apa?"

"Baik aku dan Viktor tidak ingin melibatkan kalian lebih jauh," ujar pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan kepalanya, menatapku, "makanya kami memilih untuk diam saja selama ini."

Kepalaku bergerak sedikit mendengar ucapannya, "Apa maksud kalian dengan… tidak melibatkan kami lebih jauh? Bukankah selama ini Viktor sendiri yang menyeret-nyeret kami hingga akhirnya kami turut diburu oleh keluarga Nikiforov?"

"Memang," ujar pemuda itu sembari melangkahkan kakinya, melewatiku, "Viktor tidak punya pilihan selain membawa kalian bersamanya. Kalau ia meninggalkan kalian, keluarga Nikiforovlah yang akan memanfaatkan kalian sebagai asetnya."

"Yah, sekarang salah satu Nikiforov pun berencana memanfaatkan kekuatan kami, bukan?"

Pemuda yang telah mengambil beberapa langkah dariku itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak, Yura. Viktor tidak sama."

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. "Tidak sama? Sampai beberapa jam yang lalu kupikir juga begitu, hingga akhirnya aku tahu apa yang membuatnya tetap menahan Yuuri di sisinya."

"Kau hanya melihatnya dari satu sisi," ujar pemuda itu sembari menggelengkan kepala mendengar jawabanku dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Memangnya ada sisi lain lagi yang perlu kuketahui?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Sudah cukup bagiku mengetahui bahwa orang itu memanfaatkan Yuuri karena ia tahu bahwa Yuuri memiliki darah yang dapat melukainya. Kalau ia tidak menahan Yuuri di sisinya, Yuuri akan jatuh ke keluarga Nikiforov dan darahnya akan dipakai untuk melawannya. Itu 'kan yang ia takutkan?"

Otabek kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan ia berkata, "Tidak. Ia tidak takut, Yura."

"Ng?"

"Viktor memang lemah terhadap darah langka seperti milik Katsuki-san," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan kepala, "tapi darah itu sendiri tidak membuatnya takut."

"Tapi darah itu dapat melukainya, darah itu…"

"Selama ini, ia sudah membiarkan banyak orang seperti Katsuki-san diburu keluarga Nikiforov," ujar Otabek sembari menundukkan kepalanya. "Makanya aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa ia menyelamatkan Katsuki-san dari tangan keluarga Nikiforov ."

"I-itu…" ucapku dengan sedikit ragu-ragu. Harus kuakui, walaupun darah langka dapat melukai Viktor, tapi pemuda itu memang tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ketika berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang menggunakan darah itu sebagai senjata. Bahkan sudah tahu bahwa ia diburu pun, ia masih saja mengulur-ngulur waktu seperti ini dan menunggu hingga musuhnya datang.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Yura?" Ia balas bertanya padaku.

"Tahu apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan mereka," ujar pemuda itu sambil memberikan pandangan menyelidik padaku, "apakah sebelumnya Katsuki-san pernah bertemu atau mengatakan sesuatu padanya? Atau apakah Katsuki-san punya kemampuan _mind manipulator_? Atau…"

"Mana mungkin 'kan?" Aku memotong ucapannya sebelum ia dapat mengutarakan lebih lanjut analisisnya. "Yuuri terlalu polos untuk dapat menggunakan kemampuan semacam itu. Lagipula, kalau ia memiliki kemampuan semacam itu, seharusnya ia menggunakannya untuk membuat JJ menghapuskan utangnya."

Pemuda di hadapanku itu tidak menjawab. Ia menaruh satu tangannya di dagu dan berpikir keras. Melihat ekspresi serius di wajahnya, aku pun berkata, "Apa… kau menduga bahwa Yuuri memiliki bakat sebagai _mind manipulator_?"

Otabek menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Membuat Viktor menyelamatkannya, membuat Seung Gil menjelaskan soal bakat pada kalian, aku tidak percaya bila Katsuki-san tidak memiliki bakat sebagai mind manipulator."

"Mereka hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang naif seperti Yuuri," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku menolak untuk percaya bahwa Yuuri memiliki bakat sebagai mind manipulator. Kalau ia memiliki bakat semacam itu, seharusnya ia gunakan untuk menghapuskan utang dan bukannya membuat pemuda seperti Viktor tertarik padanya.

"Mungkin juga," ucap pemuda di hadapanku itu dengan nada tidak yakin. "Kemampuan mind manipulator sangat langka, jauh lebih langka dibanding darah Katsuki-san dan hanya ada seorang di dunia ini yang memilikinya."

Mataku mengerjap mendengar informasi yang diungkapkannya. "Mind manipulator sebegitu langkanya? Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memilikinya?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu mengangguk, "Hanya Lilia Baranovskaya yang memiliki kemampuan semacam itu."

"Lili..a?" Aku berkata sambil menggerakkan kepala. Lilia Baranovskaya itu… bukankah dia adalah kepala keluarga Nikiforov? Bukankah dia… ibu dari Viktor Nikiforov? Dialah… si pemilik kemampuan mind manipulator? Satu-satunya di dunia ini?

Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tak heran keluarga Nikiforov menjadi seperti sekarang, bukan?"

"I-itu…"

"Semua anak berbakat yang menjadi anggota keluarga Nikiforov akan berhadapan dengannya terlebih dahulu," ucap pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang terarah ke tempat lain, "sebelum mereka dapat digunakan sebagai bagian dari keluarga Nikiforov."

"M-maksudmu," ucapku yang berusaha mencerna ucapannya, "mereka dicuci otak? Mereka dimanfaatkan?"

"Istilahnya mungkin seperti itu," jawab Otabek yang menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi, "makanya kebanyakan dari kami tidak memiliki pikiran yang stabil."

Aku menatapnya dan mengerutkan dahi. Jangan-jangan…

"Kau…," ucapku sambil menggerakkan kedua tanganku mencengkeram lengan atasnya, "kau juga pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Nikiforov? Kau pernah… bertemu dengan Lilia?"

Pemuda itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum yang tak bisa kubaca ketika mendengar ucapanku. Tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menurunkannya dari lengannya. "Ya."

"Otabek…"

"Makanya aku mendorongmu," ujar pemuda itu lagi dengan menundukkan kepala, "aku… tidak punya pikiran yang stabil saat itu."

Kembali aku teringat pada anak kecil yang dirantai dan memiliki rambut panjang. Anak yang kelihatannya tidak berbahaya sehingga aku mencoba mendekatinya. Anak yang membuatku tertarik karena melihatnya terluka dan berdarah. Anak yang… malah mendorongku balik hanya karena aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Anak itu… sekarang berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan penyesalan yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Jadi itu yang menyebabkannya mendorongku jatuh. Bukan karena ia takut padaku seperti yang kuduga, melainkan karena pikirannya sendiri tidak stabil. Tapi… bukankah pemuda ini hanya anak kecil yang tak berapa jauh bedanya dariku kala itu? Anak sekecil itu… sudah dimanipulasi pikirannya oleh keluarga Nikiforov?

Melihatku hanya diam, pemuda itu pun akhirnya menggerakkan kembali bahunya dan berkata, "Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara."

"A-tapi tunggu, aku…"

Pemuda itu bergerak dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Ia memerhatikan penunjuk waktu yang dikenakannya di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu dan berkata, "Tinggal sebentar lagi, sebaiknya aku memperingatkan Viktor."

"T-tunggu, Otabek…"

Sebelum aku dapat mencegahnya, pemuda itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkanku di depan. Ia sudah membuka pintu dan sudah masuk ke dalam. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia menunjukkan kembali sosoknya di hadapanku dan berkata, "Ada yang kulupakan."

 _"_ _Ng?"_

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kembali melewati ambang pintu dan berdiri di hadapanku. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaket kulitnya dan mengeluarkannya. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan mendekat padaku selama beberapa saat. Begitu aku sudah menemukan suaraku, aku pun berkata, "Apa yang… sedang kau lakukan?"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan tetap bungkam. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah pemuda itu mengambil sedikit jarak dariku dan memiringkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun berkata, "Sudah kuduga, ternyata memang cocok untukmu."

"A…"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menatap sebuah liontin berbentuk hati berwarna perak dengan sebuah sayap di kedua sisinya. Liontin mewah yang membuatku ternganga saat melihatnya. Aku menyentuh liontin itu dan menunjukkannya pada pemuda itu seraya berkata, "A… apa ini?"

"Mungkin kau akan membutuhkannya," ucap pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan kepala.

"Membutuhkan?" tanyaku dengan ragu. Aku tidak yakin bahwa kami akan membutuhkan sebuah kalung ketika kami berada dalam pelarian seperti ini. Tidak ada orang yang akan memerhatikanku apakah aku mengenakan kalung atau tidak. "Untuk apa?"

Otabek kembali mengangkat bahu dan ia berkata, "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kemampuan Agape, tapi mungkin kau dapat menggunakannya untuk melengkapi visionmu."

Masih mengerutkan dahi, aku tidak paham apa hubungannya. "Melengkapi vision? Apakah ia dapat membuatku melihat lebih lama?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin juga."

Aku mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataannya. Biarpun begitu, tanganku kembali terulur ke arah bandul berbentuk hati yang ada di leherku seraya memikirkan ucapannya. "Bagaimaan cara menggunakannya?"

"Entahlah."

"Apa…"

"Setiap aksesoris memiliki proses aktivasi yang berbeda-beda" jelas pemuda itu. "Untuk Agape, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengaktivasinya."

Kucoba untuk kembali membantah, namun pemuda itu sudah melirik kembali ke arah jam di tangannya. Menyadari bahwa pemuda ini pun tengah terburu-buru, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Pergilah duluan! Akan kutunggu kalian di sini."

Alisnya terangkat dan ia tidak membantah ucapanku. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkanku yang masih memandangi bandul yang ada di leherku. Kuputar-putar bandul itu di tanganku seraya memikirkan kembali ucapan pemuda itu.

Otabek menyebutnya Agape. Kalau tidak salah, Agape berarti cinta, bukan? Tak heran bentuknya digambarkan sejelas ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana sebuah kalung dapat memperkuat vision? Apakah aku harus menempelkannya di dahi seraya berdoa memohon visi atau bagaimana?

Kugerakkan tanganku dan mencoba untuk menempelkan bandul berbentuk hati bersayap yang berwarna perak itu di dahiku. Sayangnya, panjang rantainya kurang panjang untuk mencapai kepalaku. Kalau begini, sepertinya aku tidak dapat menempelkannya ke dahi dan memohon visi darinya. Bagaimana baiknya?

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Nyaris saja aku melonjak ketika mendengar suara yang muncul di belakangku itu. Buru-buru aku menoleh dan menemukan pemuda bermata tajam yang tengah berdiri di belakangku dengan tas berwarna hitam disampirkan di bahunya. Alisnya terangkat sedikit seolah berusaha menuntut jawaban, sehingga aku pun berkata, "Bukan urusanmu! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu, Lee Seung Gil!"

"Dengar," ucapnya dengan nada jengkelnya yang biasa, "kau yang berdiri menghalangi jalan dan aku yang disalahkan karena mengagetkanmu. Kalau kau tidak mau dikagetkan, kenapa kau tidak melamun di tempat lain saja?"

"Kau 'kan bisa saja meminta dengan sopan agar aku minggir," balasku tak kalah ketus. "Tak perlu mengagetkanku begitu."

"Kau tahu?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menatapku bosan, "masih bagus aku mau bersuara dan bukannya menendangmu langsung, Yura Plisetsky."

"Apa kau bi…"

Belum sempat aku mendebat, tiba-tiba saja, lampu di dalam rumah yang sebelumnya terang benderang mendadak padam. Mengerjapkan mata, aku dan pemuda itu sama-sama saling menatap sebelum salah satu dari kami akhirnya berkata, "Apa… pikiranmu sama dengan yang kupikirkan?"

Aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Mereka sudah datang."

Mendecakkan lidah, pemuda bermata tajam itu menuruni undakan lebih dulu dariku.,Di belakangnya, aku mengikutinya dan sudah akan masuk ke dalam mobil ketika sebuah suara menghentikan kami berdua. Bersama-sama, kami berdua hanya dapat tertegun di tempat sembari menatap orang yang menghampiri kami dengan waspada.

"Akhirnya aku ingat siapa kau," ujar musuh kami yang selalu mengikuti kami di mana pun kami berada itu dan mematikan lampunya, "Lee Seung Gil, si pemilik kemampuan telekinesis."

Pemuda bermata tajam yang disebutkan namanya itu menghela napas. Sembari memegangi tas selempangan di bahunya ia menatap tiga musuh yang berdiri di hadapannya dan berkata, "Ada urusan denganku, Georgi Popovich?"

Georgi, pemuda berambut hitam yang berwajah pucat itu kembali berkata, "Seingatku, aku sudah menghabisimu dan keluargamu. Apa ingatanmu sudah mulai memudar, ya?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, sebatang pohon kelapa tahu-tahu melayang dan dijatuhkan dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat kuikuti tepat di hadapan sang petinggi nomor satu keluarga Nikiforov itu. Tindakan tersebut membuat Georgi mengangkat alisnya dengan terkejut, sementara pemuda yang melakukannya hanya berkata, "Maaf, aku tidak suka mengobrol."

Senyum di wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu melebar mendengar ucapan pemuda bermata tajam di hadapanku. Namun, alih-alih Georgi, gadis berkulit gelap di belakangnyalah yang lebih dulu bergerak dan menghampiri kami. Dalam waktu singkat, gadis itu sudah berpindah dari sisi Georgi hingga tepat di hadapan pemuda yang memiliki kekuatan telekinesis itu dan menghunuskan senjatanya. Atau setidaknya gadis itu sudah mencobanya.

Begitu tangan Seung Gil terangkat, senjata yang dipegang gadis itu seolah-olah kehilangan bobotnya dan melayang beberapa meter jauhnya dari permukaan tanah bersama si pemilik. Bahkan dengan sedikit gerakan tangan lagi, pemuda bermata tajam itu melemparkan si gadis berkulit gelap dan mengembalikannya ke sisi kawanannya.

"Selesai?" Pemuda itu berkata sembari menggerakkan kepala.

Aku terdiam mendengar tantangan yang diberikan pemuda itu pada kelompok yang sebelumnya mengejar kami. Begitu mudahnya ia mengalahkan si gadis yang sebelumnya menembak Viktor dan nyaris menjatuhkanku ke tebing itu. Padahal aku saja membutuhkan keberuntungan yang tidak sedikit untuk dapat lolos darinya. Betapa berbedanya dengan si pemilik kemampuan telekinesis yang hanya perlu menggerakkan jemari untuk mengalahkan gadis itu.

Hanya saja, perasaanku tidak enak. Lee Seung Gil memang kuat, aku tahu itu. Tapi, gadis berkulit cokelat gelap itu pun tidak semudah itu dikalahkan bukan? Kalau tidak salah, kemampuannya adalah…

Tanganku terulur sebelum aku sempat memikirkan apa yang kulakukan. Tanpa banyak bicara, kutarik kerah baju pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu hingga membuatnya jatuh ke belakang di antara pasir-pasir pantai. Begitu menyadari bahwa akulah yang melakukannya, pemuda itu pun membalikkan tubuh, hendak mendampratku, tepat ketika serangan tak terlihat mengiris udara.

Belum menyadari apa yang terjadi, kali ini Lee Seung Gil menggerakkan kembali tangannya dan membuat mobil yang akan kami tumpangi itu melayang. Ia mengirimkan mobil itu ke arah musuh dan menjatuhkannya dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa ternganga seraya berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diamlah, bocah!" Ia berkata sambil menaruh telapak tangannya, mencengkeram wajahku. "Gadis itu berbahaya."

"Hah?" Aku balas bertanya dengan bingung. "Apa maksudmu berbahaya?"

" _Mass teleporter_ ," ujar pemuda itu sambil menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel. "Gadis itu dapat berpindah tempat dengan menumpangi media tertentu."

Berpindah tempat dengan… menumpangi media tertentu? Tunggu, kalau begitu maksud pemuda ini melemparkan mobil ke arah musuh adalah…

"Dia… bisa berpindah lewat mobil? Dia…"

Tidak menjawab ucapanku, Lee Seung Gil kembali mengangkat tangannya dan kali ini beberapa pohon kelapa yang ada di sekeliling kami tercabut dari tempatnya. Dalam sekejap, pemuda itu mengarahkan kembali tangannya ke arah musuh dan menjatuhkannya tepat di atas mereka hingga menimbulkan kepulan debu. Walaupun sudah mempraktekkan kekuatannya, pemuda itu tetap saja mendecakkan lidah seolah tidak puas.

"Wah, wah," ucap seseorang di belakangku dengan membawa kakak perempuanku di bahunya, "sepertinya kita harus berjalan kaki nih, Otabek?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu yang sebelumnya tengah dibicarakan, tahu-tahu saja muncul bersama dengan rekannya. Tak jauh darinya, pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas ketika melihat mobil yang sebelumnya kami gunakan untuk melarikan diri itu telah menjadi rongsokan karena diterbangkan oleh satu personil tunggal di sampingku.

"Seung Gil," kata pemuda itu sambil menyentuhkan satu tangan di dahi, "bisa tidak kau pikirkan dahulu lain kali sebelum kau melempar sesuatu?"

Pemuda yang melemparkan mobil ke arah musuh itu menoleh ke arah kedua rekannya dan ia berkata, "Memangnya kau bisa membedakan mana yang perlu kulempar atau tidak kalau ada seseorang berkemampuan menyerangmu?"

Masih memegangi dahi, pemuda itu berkata, "Tapi mobil itu satu-satunya alat transportasi kita."

Seung Gil menoleh pada pemuda berpotongan undercut itu dan berkata, "Kalau kau begitu peduli pada mobil sewaan itu, ambil saja sendiri."

"Aku peduli bila masih bisa dikemudikan," jawab Otabek yang akhirnya menurunkan tangan dari dahinya. "Tapi kalau sudah menjadi rongsokan, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan."

Tak lama, kepulan asap yang sebelumnya melingkupi musuh kami pun lenyap dan menunjukkan wujud ketiga orang yang selama ini membuntuti kami. Melihat ketiganya, aku pun menyembunyikan diri di balik sosok tiga pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku. Jujur saja, aku sedikit gentar, terlebih karena ketiganya menunjukan gelagat yang mengintimidasi.

"Sungguh, sambutan yang tidak ramah," ucap seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari balik kepulan asap. "Sepertinya rekan-rekan aliansimu perlu diajari sopan santun, Viktor."

Mendengarnya, pemuda berambut kelabu yang namanya disebut itu tertawa kecil. Ia terlebih dulu menurunkan kakak perempuanku di sampingku sebelum kembali ke tempat kedua rekannya. Tatapannya tertuju lebih dulu pada dua rekan di sampingnya dan ia berkata, "Otabek, Seung Gil, di mana sopan santun kalian?"

"Sopan santun?" Seung Gil mengangkat dahi. "Kau masih memikirkan sopan santun di saat seperti ini?"

Nah! Paling tidak ada satu pemuda waras yang jalan pikirannya mirip sepertiku. Benar sekali. Apa gunanya sopan santun di saat kematian sudah mengancam nyawa? Memangnya aku masih bisa berbasa-basi di neraka?

Kembali menghela napas, Otabek menyentuh bahu Seung Gil dan berkata, "Tenanglah sedikit, Seung Gil!"

"Tenang?" Seung Gil kembali mengulang perkataan rekannya. "Kau memintaku untuk tenang sementara kita tengah berhadapan dengan seorang _mass teleporter, pyro artificer_ dan…"

Ucapannya terpotong ketika Otabek mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Seung Gil. Pemuda yang satu itu mengarahkan pandangannya, menilai musuhnya sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata pada Pakhannya, "Sudah kukatakan padamu 'kan, Viktor? Seharusnya kita melarikan diri dari tadi."

Pemuda berambut kelabu yang dipanggil oleh Otabek itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak bisa begitu dong, Otabek! Kau seharusnya menyapa mereka dan bukannya main pergi begitu saja. Itu tidak sopan."

"Benar," kata Georgi sambil tersenyum pada kami, "rekan-rekanmu sepertinya tidak tahu sopan santun, Viktor. Bahkan Seung Gil pun langsung menyerangku sebelum aku dapat bertukar sepatah dua patah kata denganmu."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menoleh pada dua rekannya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sembari mengerucutkan bibir, ia berkata, "Seung Gil, Otabek, ingatkan aku nanti soal tata krama, ya? Sepertinya kalian masih perlu belajar dariku."

Mendengar teguran Pakhannya, kedua pemuda itu memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Lee Seung Gil mendecakkan lidah dan enggan menatap sang Pakhan, sementara Otabek hanya menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian pemuda yang berpotongan _undercut_ itu pun berkata, "Kau sendiri tidak punya tata krama, Viktor."

"Oh?"

"Kau menghabisi orang yang mereka bawa sebelum mereka dapat menembakkan senjata," ujar Otabek sembari menunjuk pada sekawanan musuh yang sudah roboh di tempatnya. "Di mana tata krama yang kau bilang itu?"

 _"_ _Ops! My bad_ ," ujar pemuda berambut kelabu itu sembari menaruh jemarinya di dagu. "Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."

Baik-baik saja? Melihat kawanan musuh yang sudah tumbang, aku tak yakin pemuda ini menghabisi mereka dengan berharap bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja. Malahan melihat darah yang menempel di baju yang dikenakannya, aku yakin pemuda ini tidak hanya sekedar menghilangkan kesadaran semata.

Georgi, sang petinggi nomor satu keluarga Nikiforov itu hanya bisa terbahak mendengar ucapan si pemuda berambut kelabu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Tidak masalah, Viktor. Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, jadi tidak perlu lagi berbasa basi."

Viktor mengangkat alisnya dan ia berkata, "Ah, senang berbicara dengan orang yang dapat mengerti. Kalau begitu, tidak perlu lagi sungkan, kurasa?"

"Benar, kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku" ucap Georgi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Di tangannya, ia mengenakan sebuah cincin berwarna hitam mengkilat, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kulihat. Benda itu bersinar di tangannya terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Carabosse."

Mendengar itu, pemuda berambut kelabu di hadapanku dan Yuuri pun ikut tersenyum. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke leher dan mengambil sebuah bandul berwarna putih yang bentuknya mirip dengan tetes air. Bandul itu didekatkan ke bibirnya dan ia mengecup ringan benda tersebut.

'Aria'

Tak jauh darinya, dua orang rekannya mengikutinya sembari berkata,

'Advent'

'Almavivo'

Mendengar itu, tanpa perlu menggunakan vision, aku menarik tangan Yuuri seraya berkata, "Pindah! Kita harus segera pindah dari sini, Yuuri!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

Happy Vesak day buat yang merayakan XD, aniway, ternyata menahan diri untuk nggak senyum-senyum saat balesin review itu sulit, ya? Berkali-kali adek saya bilang, 'ngapain lo senyum-senyum?' sambil memandang saya dengan ngeri. T_T semengerikan itukah kalau saya senyum-senyum sendiri?

As always, thank you for review, dan :

 **Fujoshi desu xD** : muhahahaha! Iyah, Yuuri itu memang naif, Fujocchi, susah memang orang naif itu XD dia juga bukannya nggak sadar kok kalau dimanfaatin, hanya dia sih pasrah. Dibanding dimanfaatin dan merasa terpaksa, dia tahu dan dia relain diri, idk sih, tapi menurutku, itu sesuatu yang hanya Yuuri seorang yang bisa :D *andai Yura tau, pasti ane uda dimaki-maki abis sama Yura karena bikin kakaknya begitu T_T

 **Parkyuu** :holla Parkyuu XD Seung Gil itu lebih nggak suka ada di satu tempat yang sama dengan Viktor, jadi ane rasa, dia lebih milih sama Otayuri dibanding diem di rumah yang ada Viktornya :p belom lagi dia abis numpahin kopi waktu itu

Dan, iyak, finally mereka kisseu *tebarconfetti, finally akhirnya setelah ditolak beberapa kali, Yuuri nggak bisa ngelak juga. Semoga ke depannya Viktor lebih banyak nyerang Yuuri #eh?

 **Hikaru Rikou** : wohoo! Ane juga berpikir bahwa Yuuri salah langkah XD dikiranya dengan begitu Viktor nggak akan macem-macemin dia dan lebih milih darahnya, tapi salah, salah luar biasa XD (ketawa jahat)

Dan yak, Yura ampir mirip sama indigo, tapi bedanya, yang bisa dia lihat masih terbatas banget T_T cuman 5 detik buat menghindar dari serangan dadakan.

Soal darah, sepertinya pake nama Yunani boleh juga XD ane belum nentuin apa nama tipe darahnya sih, dan masih nyebut darah langka aja, tapi nama chryso amaitos kedengerannya boleh juga XD

LOL, iyah, kemampuan Otabek bisa mirip-mirip sama Eyeshield ya? Ane juga tau anime itu XD tapi kayaknya, Otabek lebih kayak Sonic kali ya? Atau Road Runner? :p

Sementara Seung Gil, ehem, kenapa tuh Bang? *ikut-ikutan ngejek bareng Hikaru #adarasayaBang?

 **Test** : muhahaha, iya, finally after 20 chapter penantian mereka kisseu, lumayan panjang, tapi buat lebih dari sekedari kisseu, lol, sepertinya ane nggak yakin bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik :P

Hem, soal Yakov sendiri, berhubung dia masih ada di cerita, saya akan keep silent dulu buat saat ini :D suatu saat dia pasti diceritain, cuman lagi menunggu momen yang pas buat ceritain dia ;D

Buat darahnya sendiri, kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yak? Semoga saat itu Yuuri bisa manfaatin darahnya dengan benar XD,

Sementara soal Pov, saya rasa pov mereka baru akan muncul setelah ceritanya tamat :P harap ditunggu dengan sabar yak? ;D

: ehe, saya setuju! Kadang naifnya Yuuri bikin dia jadi manis memang, dan seperti yang kamu bilang, **whitesakura44** saya juga ngerti perasaan Viktor yang emang tergila-gila ama Yuuri XD

Senang sekali kamu mengeskpresikannya dengan bagus, saya jadi ikutan tertular senengnya kamu XD dan… semoga kamu menikmati chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya :D

 **SayaTest** : hola Saya XD salam kenal! Iyah, finally setelah 20 chapter XD semoga ke depannya mereka bisa lebih lagi :P (deskripsiinnya gimana? #nangisdarah)

 **ChocoCroissant9** : *plokplokplok, YAY! Congratulations! *tebarconfettilagi

Makasih uda nulisin pake poin-poin :p , walaupun saya nggak balesin pake poin-poin karena takut kepanjangan dan bikin bosen yang baca :P

Viktor ini… dia susah ditebak jalan pikirannya memang, mungkin harus ada Pov Viktor untuk tahu maksud sebenernya dia, tapi sekarang, mari kita nebak—nebak bareng Yuuri dan Yura :P Yuuri sendiri sebenernya masih belajar buat ngenalin charanya Viktor memang, tapi sepertinya si naif satu ini memang perlu disandingin sama Viktor, karena kalau cuman cowok baik macem Otabek atau Seung Gil nggak akan bikin dia kapok :P

Nah, kita kembali ke mode science :P Soal Aria, Eros, Agape, maupun aksesoris yang laen, ane belum kepikiran #oi, ane baru seneng nyebutin kata-kata itu dan belum cari etimologi ataupun asal katanya sendiri :D makanya sampe sekarang ane belum jelasin efek dari aksesorisnya. Tapi kalo sampe Aria seperti yang Chococchi bilang, serem banget kalo orang yang denger sampe mati meledak, ini mirip kayak ditembakin senjata (lupa namanya) di film Psycho Pass, yang tahu-tahu bikin orang yang uda Psycho meledak, WIII, serem banget kayaknya

Wkwk, Chococchi, tenang aja, ane terbuka kok sama ide-ide XD apalagi di fandom ini banyak banget reader yang ngasih ide macem-macem sehingga ane bisa kepikiran hal yang bagus, makanya dibanding nyebut itu flame ane malah sembah sujud sama reader2 seperti itu XD

Dan LOL, Chococchi, hayuk tuker-tuker ide, semoga nantinya Chococchi juga bis jadi penulis XD

Aniway, makasih banget karena tetep setia baca ff ini XD berkat reader seperti Chococchi juga ane bisa bertahan walaupun badai reallife mendera #plak, apaan coba? #malahcurcol #belumtengahmalemoy

 **Misacchin** : Hola Misa XD, ehem, siapa ya yang ngasi Agape dan Eros ke Beka XD saya sengaja nutupin dlu identitasnya supaya bisa menebak-nebak XD apakah ada kandidat yang kebayang ketika orang ini muncul?

Dan heeh, saya setuju, untung kepala Yura nggak bocor dilempar asbak sama Mas Seung Gil, kadang mas satu itu lebih nggak bisa bedain mana yang boleh dilempar dan nggak sih XD

WOW! Ada lagi ide dari reader yang kreatif XD saya seneng banget di fandom ini karena reader-readernya pada kreatif dan bisa berpikir ide-ide yang bahkan ane nggak pikirin. Jujur aja, ane tergoda untuk tulisin bahwa Agape dan Eros itu semacam belati seperti yang kamu bilang, apalagi bentuknya juga lumayan oke dan cukup terbayang, tapi akhirnya setelah bersemedi cukup lama ane putusin bahwa bentuknya bukan senjata XD karena sepertinya pake senjata terlalu jelas dan susah dibawa ke mana-mana :P jadi sebagai ganti senjata, ane putusin untuk ganti jadi aksesoris:D

 **Yume** : LOL, Yume! Apa kabar? Akhirnya muncul kembali XD

Pas Seung Gil tutupin telinga Yura itu, mungkin karena ia merasa yang diucapin itu masuk privasinya Otabek, biarpun Mas Seung Gil tipe orang yang nggak bisa milih barang buat dilempar, dia cukup peka untuk hal-hal yang bersifat privasi :P

Buat kisseunya mereka sendiri, ane setuju, Kisseunya mereka sendiri mungkin biasa, tapi reaksi Yuuri ditambah ucapan Vitya setelahnya yang bikin deg-degan (ane pun begitu), entah kenapa Vitya seksi banget disitu *nosebleed

 **Hiro Mineha** : Hiro! *pelukHiro, ukh! Selamatkan ane dari badai reallife, hix, Tapi ya ampun, wow, jam 01.00 belom tidur? Luar biasa Hirocchi XD bisa jadi saingan ane buat nugas :D

Makasih banget sudah setia dan nungguin walopun lagi sibuk unbk, semoga hasilnya sukses karena uda menahan diri nggak maen di fandom Viktuuri :P buat musuh-musuhnya sendiri, ane masih menyusun beberapa nama dan walaupun bukan musuh sepertinya ada nama baru di chapter depan :D semoga aja bener bisa dimunculin di chapter depan T_T aniway, semanget terus juga Hirocchi, dan ane menunggu fic Hirocchi yang penuh humor kayak biasa XD *salam Viktuuri


	22. Act 22

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Dreaming**

Yura menarik tanganku.

Gadis berambut pirang itu membawaku menjauh dari ketiga pemuda di hadapan kami dengan menyeretku menuju ke rumah yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan. Dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dibanding biasa, gadis itu memaksaku bergerak tidak peduli sekalipun langkahku jauh lebih lambat darinya. Ia baru berhenti setelah kami mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dari ketiga orang aliansi Viktor. Melihat sikapnya, sebuah pertanyaan pun terbesit di pikiranku.

" Apa kau melihat sesuatu, Yura?"

Pertanyaanku membuat gadis berambut pirang yang sebelumnya menarik tanganku itu mengerjapkan mata dengan bingung. Ia menggelengkan kepala dahulu baru kemudian berkata, " Tidak. Aku hanya merasa bahwa mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku sebentar sebelum kembali menatap punggung ketiga pemuda di hadapan kami. Ketika melihatnya, aku pun berkata, "Aura di sekeliling mereka, kelihatannya tidak biasa."

"Iya 'kan?" Yura menyahut saat mendengar ucapanku. "Aku juga berpikir begitu. Apalagi ketika mereka bertiga menyebutkan nama-nama yang tidak kupahami. Mendengarnya saja aku langsung merinding dan memilih untuk menjauh dari mereka."

"Ya," jawabku lagi sambil menganggukkan kembali kepalaku. "Viktor pun bilang untuk tidak berada di dekatnya."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Viktor," ulangku sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut kelabu yang tetap diam sementara pandangannya tertuju pada sang petinggi nomor satu keluarga Nikiforov. "Sebelum kemari, ia bilang agar kita tidak mendekatinya dulu."

"Hah?" Yura berkata sementara satu matanya memandangku curiga. "Orang itu meminta kita untuk tidak mendekat? Tidak salah? Bukannya waktu itu pun dia membawamu ke tengah pertempuran walaupun ia tengah melawan Georgi?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku sementara dahiku berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Yura. Tanpa kusadari, jemariku menyentuh bandul berwarna hitam yang kini melingkari leherku. Bandul yang diberikannya, sesaat setelah bibirnya bertemu dengan bibirku.

 _"_ _Seharusnya tidak seperti ini_ _," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan kembali senyumnya sementara tangannya melepaskan tanganku. Begitu ia melakukannya, tanpa membuang waktu aku pun segera mengambil jarak darinya._

 _Dipisahkan oleh jarak membuat pikiranku sedikit lebih jernih walaupun kegugupan yang kurasakan belum berkurang. Tanganku secara refleks menyentuh bibir yang baru ia sentuh, sementara pandanganku menatap waspada padanya. Mengingat perkataannya, dengan seluruh akal pikiranku aku berkata, " Apa... maksudnya?"_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menyunggingkan senyum seperti biasa saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju ke arahku. Berhubung aku lebih nyaman dengan jarak sekarang, aku pun melangkah mundur seiring setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti di tempat dan kembali menatapku. Lalu ia menggerakkan bibirnya seolah membentuk kata-kata._

 _Dahiku berkerut sementara mataku menyipit ketika melihatnya menggerakkan bibir. Aku yakin dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa meter, seharusnya aku masih dapat mendengar suaranya. Namun anehnya, sekarang aku tak bisa menangkap apa yang tengah ia ucapkan._

 _Aku menunjukkan ekspresi bingung, tapi pemuda itu tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia menggerakkan bibirnya lagi seolah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, hanya tak ada yang kudengar. Bahkan tanpa kusadari, aku mencondongkan tubuh, berusaha untuk mendengar suaranya._

 _Tapi sia-sia. Tetap tidak ada suara yang kudengar. Ini aneh sekali. Padahal seharusnya aku bisa mendengar suara pemuda itu. Apakah jangan-jangan suaranya teredam oleh bunyi deburan ombak? Ataukah jangan-jangan angin yang menghalangi suaranya dan membuatnya tidak sampai ke telingaku? Memikirkan itu, aku pun mencoba mengambil satu langkah dan berharap bahwa kali ini aku akan mendengar suaranya._

 _"_ _Yuu..."_

 _Oh! Aku mendengar suaranya. Walaupun sayup-sayup, tapi suaranya berhasil kudengar. Mungkin kalau aku mendekat sedikit lagi.._

 _Tidak! Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar! Tidak mungkin suaranya hanya sayup-sayup. Jangan-jangan ini perangka? Jangan-jangan Viktor sengaja memelankan suaranya dan melepaskanku hanya untuk menangkapku kembali? Tapi untuk apa?_

 _"_ _Selalu saja begini," ujarnya yang akhirnya terdengar lebih jelas di telingaku. " Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini,Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _"_ _Kalau aku mengejar, kau akan mundur," ujar pemuda itu sembari melangkahkan satu kaki ke depan dan tanpa kusadari telah membuatku melakukan hal sebaliknya. Menyadari hal ini, aku pun menatap pemuda itu dengan salah tingkah, sementara pemuda itu berhenti melangkah. Kemudian ia berkata, "Tapi kalau aku diam di tempat, Yuuri akan menghampiriku dengan sendirinya."_

 _"_ _I-itu..."_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. Ketika tawanya berhenti, kedua iris toscanya kembali menatapku dan ia berkata, "Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _A-aku juga tidak tahu."_

 _"_ _Apa pun yang kau lakukan selalu berada di luar kalkulasi yang sudah kuperhitungkan," ujar pemuda itu sembari melangkahkan satu kakinya mendekat. Kali ini, aku tidak melangkah mundur dan lebih memilih untuk menatap sosoknya. "Menyakitimu atau menyayangimu? Membunuhmu atau mempertahankanmu? Melepaskanmu atau mengikatmu di sisiku?"_

 _Masih belum melangkahkan kaki, aku menunggu hingga pemuda itu berada di hadapanku sekali lagi. Dengan satu tangan menyentuh pipiku, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak... perlu," ujarku sembari menatap iris toscanya, "tidak perlu melakukan apa pun."_

 _Alis pemuda berambut kelabu itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sehingga aku melanjutkan ucapanku, "Kau tidak perlu mengejarku, tidak perlu menghentikanku, tidak perlu. Aku... aku yang akan berbalik."_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Aku yang akan berbalik," ulangku sambil menatapnya, " dan menghampirimu."_

 _Pemuda di hadapanku itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa._ _Selama sepersekian detik, alisnya terangkat dan menunjukkan keterkejutan saat mendengar ucapanku_ _. Namun ekspresi yang hanya sekilas kutangkap itu langsung digantikan oleh senyumnya yang seperti biasa. Kali ini tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya di leherku sementara kedua tangannya memelukku._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu," ujarnya dengan tangan yang melingkari leherku erat, "aku harus memberikan sesuatu agar Yuuri tidak lupa akan ucapan Yuuri."_

 _"_ _A... eh?" Kegugupan kembali melandaku ketika mendengar ucapannya. "Memberikan sesuatu?"_

 _"_ _Coba diam sebentar!" Pemuda itu berkata sembari menggerakkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Menuruti perkataannya, aku pun tetap bergeming dan membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu dengan leherku. Begitu ia sudah mengambil sedikit jarak dariku, aku pun hendak membalasnya dengan ucapan. Hanya saja, tangannya terulur lebih dulu pada_ _benda_ _yang ada di bawah daguku dan mendekatkan benda itu ke bibirnya._

 _"_ _V-Viktor..."_

 _Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatapku. Tangannya yang sebelumnya memegang bandul sudah dilepas dan ia kembali berkata, "Dengan ini, kuharap Yuuri tidak akan melupakanku."_

 _"_ _M-mana mungkin aku lupa," ujarku dengan sedikit keras. Tanganku pun ikut menyentuh benda yang kini melingkari leherku itu dan mengamati wujudnya. Sebuah bandul berbentuk hati berwarna hitam mengkilap, sehitam batu obsidian. Di belakangnya, ada sebuah sayap yang juga berwarna hitam, seperti warna sayap gagak. Tak heran aku pun mengerutkan dahi saat melihatnya._

 _"_ _Namanya Eros," kata pemuda itu ketika melihatku kebingungan, "sang dewa cinta dan gairah."_

 _Mendengar namanya, aku pun kembali berkata, "U-untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Karena suatu saat aku ingin Yuuri menghampiriku dengan penuh cinta dan gairah?"_

 _"_ _H-hah?"_

 _Sekali lagi pemuda itu tertawa dan menyentuhkan tangannya ke daguku. Ia mengangkatnya sedikit, mempertemukan iris cokelatku dengan iris cokelat miliknya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kenapa? Bukannya Yuuri bilang akan menghampiriku?_ _Lain kali aku tidak mau Yuuri mendatangiku dengan sikap kekanakan seperti ini lho! Kalau Yuuri tidak bisa membuatku takluk, aku takkan tunduk pada Yuuri."_

 _"_ _T-takluk? Aku tidak_ _..."_

 _"_ _Pokoknya begitu._ _"_ _Viktor berkata dengan memotong ucapanku._ _"_ _Pada saatnya nanti, aku mengandalkan Yuuri untuk menghampiriku dan membuatku bertekuk lutut. ya?"_

 _"_ _T-tapi Viktor…"_

 _"_ _Ah,_ _tapi sepertinya sekarang sebaiknya Yuuri menjauh dulu dariku_ _," ucapnya sambil menyentuhkan dahinya sendiri padaku._ _"_ _Ada yang harus kulakukan soalnya."_

 _Senyumannya kembali tersungging ketika iris cokelatku menatap matanya. Kemudian aku menatap pemuda itu dengan mengerutkan dahi, bingung karena tiba-tiba saja ia memintaku untuk menjauh padahal sebelumnya ia mengandalkanku untuk menghampirinya. Aku tidak mengerti. Terlebih pemuda itu juga melepaskanku dan langsung membalikkan badannya sebelum aku sempat berbicara._

 _Melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini, aku pun menggerakkan tanganku untuk meraih kemeja yang ia kenakan. Aku berhasil meraih ujung bajunya dan membuatnya berhenti di tempat. Ketika ia menoleh padaku dengan alis terangkat, aku pun berkata, "K-kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjauh?"_

 _Viktor menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, sebelum tangannya menyentuh tanganku dan melepaskannya dari ujung bajunya. Ia meletakkan kembali tanganku di samping tubuhku sementara mulutnya berkata, "Tuh! Lagi-lagi Yuuri mendekatiku sekalipun aku sudah minta Yuuri untuk menjauh."_

 _"_ _Itu karena… kau bersikap aneh,"ucapku sembari menatap pemuda yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menjauh?"_

 _Pemuda di hadapanku itu mengangkat kepalanya dan seulas senyum sinis kembali terukir di wajahnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Yuuri, Yuuri, bukannya seharusnya kau senang karena aku memintamu menjauh? Bukankah itu keinginanmu?"_

 _Memang. Aku memang tidak ingin terlibat dengannya sebelumnya. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur tahu beberapa fakta yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkan sisinya. Lagipula, bukankah Viktor yang bersikeras menyeret-nyeretku ke dalam masalah yang ia buat? Kenapa setelah aku mengetahui pangkal masalahnya, pemuda itu malah menarik garis batas denganku?_

 _"_ _Ya, tapi… bukankah kau bilang tidak akan melepaskanku? Kenapa tiba-tiba…"_

 _"_ _Untuk saat ini saja,"jawab pemuda itu sambil mengambil satu langkah lagi dariku. "Jangan mendekatiku."_

 _"_ _Tapi…"_

 _"_ _Mengerti 'kan,"ulang pemuda itu dengan pandangan tajam yang membuatku tidak jadi membantahnya. "Jangan mendekatiku!"_

"Yuuri, awas!"

Perkataan Yura membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Aku pun terkesiap dan langsung mengikutinya menundukkan kepala. Tepat saat itu sebutir peluru melewati tempat di mana kepalaku berada sebelumnya dan membuatku menahan napas saking terkejutnya. Sayangnya, Yura tak memberikanku waktu untuk pulih, karena gadis itu sudah kembali menarikku, membuatku terpaksa berdiri dan melangkah bersamanya.

Untunglah aku memilih mengikuti tuntunannya. Sesaat setelah aku berdiri di samping Yura, sebuah benda seperti tiang penunjuk jalan dan beberapa batang pohon menghantam tempatku berada sebelumnya. Melihatnya, lagi-lagi aku menelan ludah dan menatap Yura. Kalau saja gadis itu tidak menarikku, pasti kepalaku yang akan menjadi korban.

"Yura, ini..."

Yura tidak menoleh ke arahku. Gadis itu menatap ke suatu tempat dengan pandangan terfokus ke satu titik. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, sehingga aku pun mengikuti arah tatapannya. Aku penasaran, apa yang dilihat gadis itu hingga membuatnya terdiam dengan ekspresi seperti saat ini dan menggerakkan kepalaku. Seketika itu juga, tubuhku langsung kaku sementara pandanganku terkunci di tempat. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa kabar?" Orang yang kulihat itu berkata sembari meletakkan tangannya di dalam saku celana, "Yuuri dan Yura."

Di sampingku, gadis berambut pirang yang lebih dulu diam tak bergerak, akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Seraya menggenggam tanganku erat, gadis itu akhirnya berkata, "J...J..."

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan alis tebal tebal itu menyunggingkan senyum sinis khasnya ketika mendengar Yura memanggil namanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada kami sebelum akhirnya ia berkata pada kami, "Aku senang kalian belum melupakanku."

Tidak menanggapi panggilannya, Yura malah memanggil namaku pelan sehingga aku mencondongkan kepala untuk mendengar suaranya. Gadis itu pun berkata,, "Bukankah seharusnya Viktor sudah menghabisinya? Bukankah barnya sudah hancur waktu itu?"

"Barnya... memang hancur," ucapku dengan suara berbisik pula, "hanya Viktor... tidak membunuh JJ."

"Tidak membunuhnya?" Nada suara Yura meninggi saat itu. "Viktor itu... bukankah dia aitu orang jahat yang tidak rasional? Kenapa untuk orang-orang yang seperti ini, dia malah tidak membunuhnya?"

Mendengar suara Yura yang keras dan bahkan tidak disadari si pemilik suara itu sendiri, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan kami itu pun turut mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan. Namun lama kelamaan, suara tawanya semakin keras, membuat seluruh tubuhku gemetar. Sepertinya aku sudah lupa, kengerian yang dulu kurasakan saat mendengarkan suara tawanya.

"Yah," ucap pemuda di hadapan kami yang sudah berhenti tertawa itu, "sepertinya aku memang harus berterima kasih pada Viktor."

Berterima kasih... padanya?

"Kalau ia tidak menghancurkan famili dan barku,," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan satu tangan ke bahunya, "keluarga Nikiforov tidak akan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantuku."

"Membantumu?" Yura berkata sembari memicingkan mata. "Membantu dalam hal apa?"

Pemuda yang mengenakan baju tanpa lengan itu memamerkan seringainya padaku dan Yura sementara kakinya melangkah mendekati kami. Melihat sikapnya, mau tak mau aku dan Yura pun bergerak mundur, mewaspadai semua sikapnya. "Untunglah kau bertanya, Yura."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mengernyitkan kembali dahinya. Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya terbuka dan ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang sementara tangannya mendorongku hingga jatuh di atas pasir. Tindakannya itu membuat kacamataku terlempar entah ke mana, sehingga aku harus meraba-raba di pasir untuk mencari kacamataku terlebih dulu. Begitu menemukannya, barulah aku mengenakan kacamataku dan bangkit berdiri dengan mengibaskan pasir dari celana panjang yang kukenakan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap kembali pada Yura.

Selama beberapa saat, aku terdiam ketika melihat leher adikku dicengkeram oleh seseorang sementara kakinya terangkat dari tanah. Gadis itu terus meronta-ronta dan berusaha menendang orang yang mencengkeramnya. Namun cengkeraman orang itu terlalu kuat sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Melihatnya, aku pun segera maju dan hendak merangsek maju. Sayangnya suara Yura menghentikanku melakukannya.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Yura berkata di sela-sela perjuangannya untuk melepaskan diri. "Jangan.. mendekat, Yuuri!"

Aku bimbang. Aku hendak merangsek maju dan menerjang JJ. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu menahanku di tempat. Haruskah aku mengabaikannya saja dan melompat maju?

Di tengah kebimbanganku, suara tawa pemuda yang tengah mencengkeram leher Yura itu kembali menyadarkanku. Ia pun berkata, "Kalian berdua, kakak beradik memang sama saja."

"Di...am!" Yura berkata sementara kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang JJ. Memang beberapa kali ia berhasil mengenai tubuh pemuda itu dengan hantaman keras yang sepertinya menyakitkan. Hanya saja, pemuda yang dihantamnya sepertinya tidak merasakan sakit. "Jangan...mencoba mempengaruhi..Yuuri..."

Mendengar ancaman Yura, JJ pun bergumam. Satu tangannya yang lain disentuhkan pada tangan Yura yang mencoba untuk mencakar-cakar wajahnya. Ia pun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan gadis itu erat-erat seraya berkata, "Percuma saja, Yura. Jangan sia-siakan kukumu yang indah untuk melukai wajahku! Toh lukanya akan segera sembuh dalam sekejap."

"Lukanya...akan segera sembuh," ulangku sambil menatap pemuda itu, "dalam sekejap?"

Perkataanku membuat JJ menoleh ke arahku. Masih memegangi Yura dengan kedua tangan, pemuda itu menyunggingkan seringainya yang pernah membuat para tamu wanita di bar tergila-gila padanya. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Kenapa Yuuri? Apa perkataanku membuatmu teringat akan sesuatu?"

"Lukamu...," ujarku dengan terbata-bata, "lukamu.. bisa sembuh dalam sekejap?"

JJ menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Begitulah. Aku punya ketahanan tubuh yang bagus sih, terlebih setelah dibantu oleh keluarga Nikiforov. Rasanya aku jadi menemukan diriku yang baru."

"Bukankah... itu kemampuan yang sama dengan Viktor?"

Pemuda yang masih mencengkeram leher Yura itu menundukkan sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar ucapanku. Sekali lagi, ia kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Yura meringis kesakitan dan mulai kehabisan napas. Melihatnya, aku pun tidak memikirkan apa pun lagi dan segera berlari untuk menerjang mereka. Kalau memang kemampuan JJ sama dengan Viktor, berarti kelemahannya adalah...

Aku menggigit jemariku sendiri kuat-kuat, berharap untuk menggunakan darahku. Begitu warna merah yang familier muncul di ibu jariku, aku pun mengulurkan tangan dan mencoba untuk menyerang JJ. Namun pemuda itu bergerak dengan gesit melebihi dugaanku. Sebelum aku dapat menyentuhnya, pemuda itu sudah menendangku tepat di perut dan membuatku tersungkur beberapa meter jauhnya.

Suara Yura saat memanggil namaku membuatku tetap sadar di sela-sela rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Sakitnya membuatku meringis, walaupun tidak cukup untuk memuntahkan darah. Biarpun begitu, aku menolak untuk menyerah. Walaupun harus bersusah payah, aku mencoba bangkit berdiri dan menatap pemuda itu.

Sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan, pemuda itu sudah mendatangiku lebih dulu. Ia menarik kerah baju turtle neck yang kukenakan, dan langsung memberikan tamparan yang keras hingga membuatku kembali tersungkur. Belum cukup hanya itu, pemuda itu pun menggerakkan kakinya dan sudah akan menginjakku, bila gadis yang sebelumnya ia cengkeram lehernya tidak memegangi kakinya.

Di sela-sela kesadaranku, aku masih sempat menyebutkan nama gadis itu dan memintanya untuk segera pergi. Namun kegigihan gadis itu memegangi kaki seseorang memang layak diacungi jempol. JJ tak dapat menyingkirkannya walaupun sudah menghantamkan beberapa pukulan padanya. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda itu terpaksa menarik tudung baju Yura dan melemparkannya.

"Y-Yura!"

Pemuda yang melemparkan Yura itu tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menghampiri adikku. Ia lebih dulu menarik ujung baju yang kukenakan dan membawaku mendekat padanya. Kemudian sembari berbisik pelan, ia berkata, "Semua masalah ini muncul karena kau, Yuuri Katsuki!"

"B...bukan," bantahku di sela-sela kesadaran yang mulai menipis, "kau... kaulah yang memulainya."

"Omong kosong!" JJ membentakku. "Dasar orang tak tahu terima kasih! Percuma saja aku membiayaimu dan adikmu selama ini kalau ternyata ini balasanmu!"

"Aku... kau..."

"Seharusnya aku mendapatkan Yura Plisetsky," ujarnya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangku, "tapi kau dan mantan petinggi itu menghancurkan semuanya. Kau menghancurkan semua usahaku!"

"Bukan.. ini bukan..."

"Sebagai gantinya," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyeringai, "biar kuserahkan saja kau pada keluarga Nikiforov."

Menyerahkanku pada keluarga Nikiforov? Waktu itu Viktor pernah bilang bahwa ia telah membiarkan beberapa orang sepertiku diburu oleh keluarga Nikiforov. Kalau begitu sekarang maksud JJ menyerahkanku pada keluarga Nikiforov adalah…

"Mereka menginginkan darahmu" ujarnya sembari berbisik di telingaku, "tapi aku hanya menginginkan adikmu."

Mendengar bahwa JJ menginginkan Yura membuat keberanianku kembali. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku memberikan tatapan mengancam padanya dan berkata, "Jangan coba-coba! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan Yura!"

Ancamanku sepertinya tidak berpengaruh banyak baginya. Mendengar ucapanku, pemuda itu malah meninju kembali perutku dan membuatku meringis kesakitan. Kali ini darah menyembur dari mulutku, membuat bola mata JJ melebar. Sebelum darahku mengenai wajahnya, pemuda itu sudah melemparku ke arah bangunan dengan bunyi berdebum keras hingga membuatku tersungkur. Baru setelahnya ia berjalan mendekat dan menghampiriku.

Sekali lagi, kaki pemuda itu terangkat hendak menginjakku, namun sayangnya lagi-lagi gadis yang sebelumnya sudah dilempar jauh-jauh kembali menerjangnya. Walaupun tidak berhasil mendorongnya, gadis itu mengunci gerakan pemuda itu dengan memeluk pinggangnya, mencegahnya agar tidak mendekat padaku. Di sela-sela usahanya itu, gadis itu masih bisa meneriakiku dan berkata, "Pergi! Pergi dari situ, Yuuri!"

Mendengar suara Yura, aku pun berusaha untuk bangkit dan berpindah posisi. Aku mencoba berlari, namun JJ menjambak rambutku sekalipun ia tengah dipegangi oleh Yura. Ia membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan dan memanfaatkannya untuk membantingku di atas pasir pantai. Begitu aku sudah jatuh terlentang, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya dan hendak menusukkannya padaku.

"L-lari!" Yura berkata ketika melihat benda di tangan JJ, "Yuuri, lari!"

Aku ingin, sungguh. Tapi seluruh tubuhku sakit karena dihantam sana sini dan kepalaku pun berkunang-kunang. Walaupun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, kilau benda yang dipegang JJ membuatku menyadari benda apa yang tengah dipegangnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar seperti serangga, Yuuri," ujarnya sembari menghadapkan mata pisau yang dipegangnya ke arahku, "sulit sekali dibunuh."

"Yuuri!"

Harus... menghindar. Aku harus menghindar.

"Selamat tinggal," ucap JJ sambil mengangkat tangannya, "Yuuri!"

Peristiwa yang terjadi begitu cepat itu terekam dengan gerakan lambat dalam memoriku. Aku masih bisa melihat bagaimana JJ mengangkat tangannya, bagaimana tubuhku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar dari tusukannya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, semua gambaran itu dirusak oleh gadis yang tahu-tahu merentangkan kedua tangannya di hadapanku dan membuat pisau itu menancap di tubuhnya.

"Yu...ra?"

Aku mencoba menyentuhnya, tapi gadis yang berada di hadapanku itu tidak bergerak. Ia tetap bergeming hingga kulihat darah menodai baju yang ia kenakan. Semakin lama darahnya menyebar semakin luas, membuatku tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraihnya, namun tubuh gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan hingga akhirnya ia menubruk pasir di bawahnya.

Tanganku menyentuh tubuh Yura yang ada di dekatku. Aku mencoba memanggil namanya lagi namun tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba mengguncangnya pun, tetap tidak ada jawaban. Gadis itu tetap diam, padahal sebelumnya ia begitu enerjik dan masih bisa meneriakiku. Kini gadis itu hanya terbaring tak bergerak dengan darahnya menempel di telapak tanganku.

"Yu...ra..."

Tidak bergerak. Dia tidak bergerak lagi. Yura... tidak bergerak lagi.

JJ berteriak ketika melihat bahwa pisaunya mengenai sasaran yang salah. Ia pun mengumpat kesal sebelum berkata, "Gara-gara kau! Aku kehilangan barang daganganku!"

Barang… dagangan… katanya?

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Yuuri!" Ia berkata sambil menunjukku. "Seharusnya aku membunuhmu dengan cepat dan tidak bermain-main. Sekarang lihatlah akibatnya, sudah kehilangan barang yang bisa kujual, aku pun tak mendapatkan apa-apa."

Barang yang… bisa dijual? Ia menyebut Yura dengan barang?

"Ganti rugi!" JJ berkata lagi padaku sembari mengarahkan senapan yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. "Kau harus mengganti rugi dengan darahmu!"

Dia… menganggap Yura barang dagangan dan hendak menjualnya. Dia bahkan memintaku mengganti rugi untuk hal yang diperbuatnya. Ia sudah menusuk Yura, membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak lagi, tapi dia… masih mencoba mendapatkan keuntungan dari darahku?

Seketika itu juga, benakku langsung kosong setelah mendengar ucapannya. Begitu pemuda itu menarik pelatuk senapannya, saat itu juga kepalaku kugerakkan sedikit ke samping dan menghindar. Kemudian, sebelum JJ menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, aku langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghantam tubuhnya dengan telapak tanganku hingga membuat pemuda itu terangkat dari pijakannya dan melayang hingga beberapa meter di depan.

Masih belum cukup, aku pun mendekat pada pemuda yang baru saja kulempar jauh itu. Hanya dalam beberapa kali lompatan, aku sudah tiba di dekatnya. Entah bagaimana, ekspresi pemuda itu terlihat begitu ketakutan saat melihatku. Ia bahkan merangkak mundur, berusaha menjauh, namun aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar dan sekali ini aku menyentuhkan tanganku pada tubuhnya.

Kurasa pemuda itu menjerit keras ketika aku menyentuhkan tanganku, namun telingaku seolah tidak mau mendengar. Pemuda satu itu pun mencoba menyingkirkanku dengan tangannya, hanya saja aku menangkis serangannya dengan tangan yang lain dan mengibaskannya seolah-olah serangannya adalah debu yang mengotori bajuku. Walaupun begitu, usahanya berhasil membuat pemuda itu menjauh dariku sembari memegangi dadanya yang terluka.

"Y-Yuuri?" Ia berkata dengan gemetar. "Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Apa yang kulakukan pun terjadi begitu saja secara refleks. Aku bisa mendengar, namun aku tidak peduli. Di mataku, orang ini adalah sasaranku dan aku harus menghabisinya. Aku harus memusnahkannya. Aku harus menghancurkannya.

Semua emosi itu membuatku langsung menerjang pemuda itu tanpa banyak bicara. Aku melompat dengan tangan terulur padanya. Melihatku mendekat, pemuda itu pun menatapku ngeri dan menggerakkan kedua tangannnya di depan kepala untuk melindungi diri. Hanya saja aku tidak melambat. Aku menghantamkan telapak tanganku sekuat tenaga pada pemuda itu hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap disertai dentuman keras. Setelahnya, aku pun menghembuskan napas, seolah-olah aku telah berhasil menghancurkan musuhku.

Sayangnya, semua ini belum berakhir. Begitu kepulan asap menghilang, bukan pemuda yang sebelumnya menusuk Yura yang ada di hadapanku, melainkan pemuda lain berambut pirang dengan janggut tipis di dagunya yang berdiri di depan sementara JJ berada di belakangnya, masih menatapku ngeri. Pemuda yang menggantikannya itu menahan seranganku dengan benda mirip tongkat pendek yang berwarna merah. Kedua tongkat itu disilangkan di depan kepalanya sementara dirinya sendiri meringis sedikit saat menerima seranganku. Namun dengan seluruh kekuatannya, pemuda itu mendorongku mundur.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Pemuda itu berkata sambil menunjukku, "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa ada orang lain juga yang dapat menggunakan Sanguinem Sanctorum!"

Aku dapat mendengar suaranya, hanya saja aku berada dalam kondisi yang memungkinkanku memroses tanggapan. Bukannya menjawab perkataannya seperti kebiasaan beberapa anggota aliansi Viktor, aku malah bergerak ke arahnya dan mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyerang. Kali ini, sasaranku telah berubah dari pemuda yang menusuk Yura, menjadi pemuda berambut pirang yang menghalangi jalanku.

" _Whoa! Whoa_! Kenapa sasarannya jadi aku?" Pemuda itu berkata sementara kedua tangannya berkali-kali menangkis seranganku dengan benda berwarna merah yang kerap berubah bentuk. Sesaat bentuknya berubah menjadi kubah berwarna merah seukuran tangan, terkadang menjadi gagang senjata, terkadang lagi serangannya berubah menjadi pedang. "Hei! Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku? _Hello_?"

Bukannya menanggapi ucapannya, aku terus saja menyerang pemuda di hadapanku. Seluruh tubuhku benar-benar terasa ringan, bahkan gerakan-gerakan yang sebelumnya tidak bisa kulakukan, kini begitu mudah kupraktekan dan menimbulkan efek yang destruktif. Satu pukulanku membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mundur beberapa langkah, satu tendangan membuat mulutnya memuntahkan darah. Satu lagi hantaman siku mungkin akan dapat menghabisinya. Namun sayangnya pemuda itu mengambil satu langkah menjauh dariku.

"Sebentar!" Ia berkata sambil menggerakkan tangannya di hadapanku begitu ia sudah berada beberapa langkah dariku. "Kau bisa mendengarku? Namaku Chris, dan sepertinya kita sama-sama pengguna.. _Hei_!"

Memotong ucapannya, aku langsung melayangkan tendangan ke arah pemuda itu dan nyaris mengenai kepalanya bila pemuda itu tidak menunduk. Bahkan dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, pemuda itu sudah berada di sampingku dan menghela napas terlebih dahulu. "Percuma saja bicara dengan orang yang berada dalam kondisi _trance_."

Tanganku sudah hendak menyerangnya lagi, tapi pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil celah untuk masuk ke dalam ruang gerakku. Ia menjauhkan tanganku sementara satu tangannya mengarah ke belakang leherku. Entah bagaimana, aku tahu bahwa ia bermaksud untuk membuatku tidak sadarkan diri. Karena itulah, secara insting aku melompat mundur darinya dan mengambil jarak.

"Kenapa?" Ia berkata sambil memamerkan senyumnya di hadapanku, "Ayo sini! Bukankah kau mau menyerangku?"

Tidak menjawab, instingku berkata untuk tidak sembarangan menyerangnya. Kali ini dibandingkan menerjang langsung, aku memilih untuk menahan diri dan membentuk kuda-kuda pertahanan. Ketika melihat gerakanku, pemuda itu pun bersiul sementara alisnya terangkat.

" _Trance_ tapi masih punya kesadaran sepertinya, ya?" Ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. "Baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti ini, padahal biasanya orang yang berada dalam kondisi _trance_ hanya tahu menyerang saja."

Tak berbicara, aku kembali mengawasi pemuda yang tengah menyentuhkan jemarinya ke dagu itu. Ia menatapku sekilas sementara lidahnya menyapu bibir bagian atasnya. Kemudian pemuda itu pun berkata, "Baiklah, biar kulayani kau bermain-main!"

Setelah mengucapkannya, pemuda itu langsung mengatur kecepatannya dan menerjang ke arahku. Kali ini senjatanya berupa dua buah pedang tipis yang diayunkan di kedua tangan. Ia menyabetkan pedangnya itu ke kanan, kiri, berusaha membatasi pergerakkanku. Menyadarinya, aku pun mencoba menangkisnya dengan telapak tanganku walaupun seringkali serangan yang masuk mengenai kulitku dan menumpahkan darah di beberapa bagian.

Beberapa kali pemuda itu menggonta ganti senjatanya. Dua buah pedang tipis, sebuah tongkat, pisau, hingga sebuah sabit besar seperti milik Dewa Kematian. Semua serangannya itu kutangkis hanya bermodalkan telapak tangan semata dan terkadang aku berhasil melukainya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu menanggapi seranganku dengan seringai di wajahnya seolah-olah ia menikmati pertarungan kami.

Aku sendiri pun tidak berusaha menghindar dari serangannya. Bahkan tak jarang, tangan dan kakiku tidak berhasil luput darinya. Anehnya, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit dan tubuhku malah bergerak semakin ringan, layaknya seorang penari yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah pertunjukkan.

Terkadang aku berputar, terkadang aku mengangkat kakiku, bahkan terkadang aku melompat. Semua gerakan itu seolah sudah kukuasai dengan baik, hingga pemuda yang menjadi lawanku pun harus berusaha keras agar dapat mengimbangiku. Bahkan aku pun dapat mendesaknya hingga ia meringis sedikit ketika telapak tanganku berhadapan dengan mata sabitnya.

"Ng?!" Ia berkata dengan alis terangkat, "Jangan-jangan... itu Eros?"

Eros?

"Ah benar! Itu Eros!" Pemuda itu berkata lagi sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Pantas saja kau bisa berada dalam kondisi _trance_ seperti itu. Kalau hal ini terus berlangsung maka…"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak mendengarkan. Mengambil kesempatan saat pemuda itu lengah, aku pun bergerak dengan cepat dan mencoba memasukkan pukulan ke tubuhnya. Namun pemuda berambut pirang itu menangkap tanganku. Ekspresinya begitu serius ketika ia berkata, "Hentikan! Kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu!"

Bukannya mengindahkan ancamannya, aku menggerakkan siku dan menghantam pemuda itu tepat di wajahnya hingga ia terhuyung mundur. Merasa mendapat angin, kali ini aku mencoba untuk mendekat padanya dan mengulurkan kedua tanganku padanya. Hanya saja, sesuatu di senyuman pemuda itu menerbitkan keraguan sesaat dalam diriku.

"Ah," katanya saat itu, "kau muncul juga akhirnya."

Aku tidak tahu siapa yang diajaknya bicara saat itu, hanya saja secara insting aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di belakang punggungku. Eksistensinya mengintimidasi sehingga membuatku berbalik dengan cepat dengan mengarahkan telapak tanganku sebagai senjata. Hanya saja, tanganku disingkirkan dengan mudahnya sementara orang itu menarik pinggangku.

Masih menganggapnya musuh, secara refleks aku pun mencoba mengangkat tangan untuk memukulnya. Satu tanganku berhasil mengenai kepalanya dan membuatnya mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping. Melihat bahwa ia masih bisa dijatuhkan, aku pun hendak menghantamkan kembali tanganku yang lain padanya. Hanya saja ketika iris toscanya bertemu pandang denganku, seluruh tubuhku pun langsung bergetar hebat. Saking hebatnya, kakinya pun gemetaran dan tidak mampu lagi menyokong tubuhku. Aku nyaris jatuh, namun cengkeraman pemuda itu di pinggangku lebih kuat dibanding yang kuduga.

Sebelum aku dapat menghindar, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuhku ke arahnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya mendekat ke wajahku. Menyadari apa yang hendak ia lakukan, aku menggerakkan tangan untuk menahannya. Hanya saja, satu tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku. Tidak berdaya, aku pun membelalak ngeri saat bibirnya yang lembut disentuhkan pada bibirku.

Ketika bibir kami bersentuhan, perlahan-lahan kabut seolah terangkat dari pikiranku. Pendengaranku kembali tajam, sementara rasa sakit mulai mendera seluruh tubuhku. Seiring dengan kembalinya rasa sakit, pikiranku kembali normal dan aku memandang pemuda berambut kelabu yang telah mengambil sedikit jarak dariku itu. Iris toscanya dan senyumnya yang lembutlah yang menyambutku untuk pertama kalinya.

"Vik...tor?"

Mendengar suaraku, pemuda berambut kelabu itu menganggukkan kepala. Ia pun berkata, "Ohayou, Yuuri! Apa mimpimu indah?"

"Mim...pi?" Aku mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan tidak yakin. Jujur saja, aku tidak paham mimpi mana yang ia maksudkan. Penyerangan JJ terhadap Yura, menghajar JJ dan orang tak dikenal habis-habisan itu mimpi? Kalau iya, ini mimpi yang luar biasa sekali, hingga membuatku berkata, "Ya... dan tidak..."

Alisnya terangkat sedikit, namun ia segera menggantinya dengan senyuman. Dengan lembut, ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada dahiku dan ia berkata di sela-sela kesadaranku yang perlahan mulai meninggalkanku kembali. "Kalau begitu, selamat tidur lagi, Yuuri!"

"Ng?"

"Dan semoga," ujarnya sebelum kesadaranku menghilang, "mimpimu indah kali ini."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Holla All! Finally akhirnya minggu ini saya bisa apdet 2x, satu pas Vesak day, satu… hari ini XD_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: Ehe, mahkota elf kayaknya boleh juga tuh, Yura memang sepertinya cocok pake itu, Walaupun buat sementara ane pilih bentuk Agape sama Eros kayak kalung yang bisa digantung di leher, jadi gampang dibawa ke mana2 :P_

 _Dan… dan… Seung Gil dikasi mahkota bisa tambah bete dia XD uda nggak pengen nunjukin kekuatan, terus dibeliin aksesorisnya yang macem mahkota yang mencolok, *dilempar laptop ama Seung Gil_

 _Buat Otabek itu, senjatanya Advent, sesuai sama programnya dia, sementara Seung Gil punya itu Almavivo XD jadi nanti kalau ada nama2 aneh, pasti itu nama salah satu program, walaupun di fic ini ada satu nama latin yang nggak masuk di program mana pun T_T_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _: Iyap Saya, akhirnya ane sudah cukup bersantai2, sekarang mulai serius *Plak_

 _Si Yura dan Yuuri, sekilas saya contohin efek aksesoris Eros yang dipake Yuuri, kurang lebih efeknya seperti yang didekripsiin Yuuri. Viktor juga pake aksesorisnya, tapi entah ketebak ato nggak efek yang dia punya XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _:Serius Yuuri senyum? Huhuhu, gawat saya, nanti saya search lagi yang ep.21 ini. Jujur saya nggak sadar kalo Yuuri senyum orz_

 _Dan seperti yang Otabek bilang, Lilia itu mind manipulator, makanya kemungkinan besar keluarga Nikiforov punya pengikut yang banyak berkat kemampuan Lilia :D_

 _Iyah betul, Carabosse itu nama penyihir yang ngutuk Aurora, yang kalo di film2 namanya jadi Maleficent, namanya pas banget buat dijadiin aksesoris Georgi dan saya suka banget sama nama ini XD walaupun efeknya belum keliatan T_T_

 _Efek Eros sendiri uda bisa dirasain di chapter ini, hanya untuk Agape dan yang lain belum keliatan, tadiinya saya berencana pamerin sedikit kekuatan mereka, tapi berhubung bakal berlebihan makanya saya skip_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: iyap, mereka berantem setelah hidup tenang beberapa saat, sekarang waktunya berantem lagi mereka dan sekarang ditambah Yuuri ma Yura yang uda berhasil nemuin kekuatan mereka XD jadi sekarang dua protagonist kita bisa berantem juga deh_

 _ **Bokunoyuri**_ _: iyah Yuri XD makasih juga uda nyempetin review XD si Seung Gil sendiri, kita liat apakah dia ada rasa atau nggak yak, dia sepertinya sih tipe orang baik. Dia sama Yura pun baik sebenernya, walaupun dia rada judes kalo ngadepin orang yang punya sifat sama kayak dia._

 _Kekuatan aksesoris sendiri itu sebenernya tambahan, dengan kata lain, kekuatan inti mereka tetep adanya di gen XD tapi ada beberapa kasus yang nggak begitu sih :P_

 _LOL, Otario emang malu-malu karena konsep mereka sweet and innocent (kayak Agape), beda sama Victuuri yang ambil konsep Eros :P makanya scene makein kalung dua orang ini agak beda walaupun makeinnya sama :p_

 _ **ChocoCroissant9**_ _: LOL, iyappp, semoga saja saya semakin rajin apdet dan reallife saya nggak menyeret-nyeret saya untuk segera kembali ke dunia nyata sebelum hari libur berakhir T_T dan btw, saya juga pake poin2 untuk jawab review kamu :P_

 _1._ _Georgi itu suka matiin lampu karena…ada alesannya sih :P cuman karena mereka belum dijelasin, jadi nggak ada yang tahu bahwa alesannya berhubungan sama skillnya Georgi_

 _2._ _LOL, kekuatan dua krispino itu kalo diffusion memang bisa jadiin senjata yang super mematikan, sayangnya, Sala bukan scentmaker, jadi dia nggak bisa menghasilkan gas semacem itu :P tapi buat jadi bahan bakar elpiji, kayaknya boleh juga *ditimpuk duo Crispino_

 _3._ _Yura itu… iyah, nggak pernah telat sekalipun :P malahan dia masi sempet bangunin Yuuri tiap kali mau berangkat sekolah XD_

 _4._ _Dan Yura sendiri yakin bahwa Yuuri bukan mind manipulator, tapi kan… ini dari sisi Yura :P_

 _Yuuri nggak announce apa2 sih :P_

 _5._ _Nah, soal itu kamu bener, nggak terlalu unisex yah, saya baru sadar setelah kamu bilang, bentuk hati agak feminism, tadinya saya mau bentuk hexagon (entah kenapa kepikiran Hexagon), tapi dipikir2, saya lebih suka desain Eros dan Agape lebih feminis karena yang ngasihnya tau bahwa dua benda ini akan dikasih ke dua orang "gadis" :P_

 _6._ _Buhahaha, kenapa rada kesepiannn? XD aniway, kamu bisa contact aku via cyancosmic dan kita bisa ngobrol2 panjang di sana XD semoga dengan ini kamu nggak kesepian lagi yak :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_

 _Aniway, if there's any discussion or anything that you need to ask me in private, please contact me in cyancosmic or PM my ff account :D I can't guarantee that I could fast reply your comment, but I'll try to do my best and reply your mail. Thank you as always and keep healthy all XD_


	23. Act 23

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Facing your back**

Perutku! Aduh! Mati aku! Bagaimana caraku makan kalau perutku tertusuk? Si JJ sialan itu pakai otak sedikit kalau menusuk seseorang. Kenapa sih ia harus menusuk seorang gadis tepat di perutnya? Apa ia tidak memikirkan dampak yang harus dirasakan gadis itu saat…

Eh? Kok? Kok…aneh? Sepertinya aku baru saja tertusuk beberapa saat yang lalu, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak terasa apa pun? Apakah jangan-jangan aku salah? Bukan di sisi ini yang ditusuk? Apa di sebelah kiri? Ah tidak. Aku yakin sekali lukanya di perut sebelah kanan dan dalam sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya.."

Ketika aku sedang meraba-raba perutku, baru kusadari kehadiran seseorang selain aku di ruangan tersebut. Aku pun segera menggerakkan kepalaku untuk menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang melipat kedua tangan dan duduk di sofa di samping tempat tidur . Begitu melihatnya, dahiku pun berkerut dan aku berkata, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Asal tahu saja, bukan keinginanku untuk berada di sini."

"Lalu?" Aku balas menanyainya, "Kenapa tidak keluar saja? Kau tahu 'kan ini kamar seorang gadis?"

"Seorang gadis?" Ia balas berkata dengan pandangan sinisnya seperti biasa. "Sebelum kau tempati, tadinya ini kamar seorang pria, tahu!"

Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun segera menyapukan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan. Belakangan, baru kusadari bahwa ruangan ini bukan ruangan yang sama dengan rumah sewa di tepi pantai yang terakhir kami tempati. Ruangannya besar, juga putih dan bersih, namun ada nuansa maskulin di interior kamarnya. Sungguh berbeda dengan interior sebelumnya yang nuansanya lebih hangat, Menyadari bahwa ruangan yang kutempati tidak sama, akhirnya aku berkata, "Di mana ini?"

"Rumah salah satu rekan," jawab pemuda itu sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya di hadapanku. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengecek suhu tubuhku dan berkata, "Demammu sudah turun. Sepertinya efek samping di tubuhmu tidak separah Katsuki-san."

"Katsuki-san? Yuuri maksudmu?" Aku mengulangi ucapannya dan langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Kenapa dengan Yuuri? Mana dia?"

"Katsuki-san di kamar sebelah." Ia berkata sambil menggerakkan jemarinya menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Di kamar sebelah? Dia kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa..."

Sebelum menjawab, pemuda satu itu lebih dulu menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mendorong dahiku. "Kalau penasaran, lihat sendiri saja sana. Kenapa harus bertanya padaku?"

Mengusap-usap dahi yang didorongnya, aku pun memandang sebal pemuda arogan di hadapanku itu. Namun aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut kali ini. Aku lebih penasaran pada kondisi Yuuri. Karenanya, aku tidak mau meladeninya berdebat untuk saat ini dan lebih memilih untuk menurunkan kakiku dari atas ranjang.

Aku melewati pemuda bermata tajam yang berdiri di sampingku dan membuka pintu untuk kemudian berbelok ke sebelah kanan di mana sebuah pintu terpampang. Tanpa permisi, aku menurunkan gagang pintu dan melongok ke dalam. Syukurlah orang yang kucari berada tepat di dalam ruangan yang kutuju.  
Sesuai dugaanku, gadis berambut hitam yang kucari tengah terbaring di atas ranjang dengan sebuah selimut melingkupi tubuhnya. Melihat sosoknya, aku pun langsung berlari menghampirinya dan naik ke atas ranjang. Kusentuhkan tanganku pada wajahnya yang pucat dan langsung berjengit begitu menyadari bahwa suhu tubuhnya berbeda denganku. Menyadari hal itu, aku pun menarikkan selimut hingga sebatas pipinya, agar suhu tubuhnya meningkat sedikit.

Selagi aku melakukannya, aku mendengar seseorang melangkah di belakangku dan baru berhenti ketika langkahnya berada di dekatku. Tanpa perlu menengok untuk memastikan, aku pun berkata, "Kenapa... Yuuri jadi begini?"

Tidak langsung menjawab, orang di belakangku itu hanya berkata, "Kau tidak ingat?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Aku ingat bahwa seseorang menusukku, tapi setelahnya..."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku terputus. Mendekat pada sisi ranjang tempat Yuuri berbaring, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Katsuki-san terlalu banyak menggunakan darahnya dan mengalami anemia."

"Anemia? Terlalu banyak menggunakan darah?" Aku mengulang ucapan pemuda itu. "Bagaimana bisa dia kekurangan darah? Memangnya dia pakai untuk apa darahnya? Atau... jangan-jangan JJ mengambil darahnya? Dia..."

"Dari yang kudengar, Katsuki-san yang mengalahkan JJ," ucap pemuda itu. "Sepertinya, ia juga sama denganmu. Tidak sadar sewaktu menggunakan darahnya habis-habisan untuk melawan pemuda itu."

Sama denganku? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku… juga menyerang seseorang?"

Seung Gil menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatapku selama beberapa saat. Iris cokelat gelapnya bertemu dengan iris mataku dan memandangiku dengan penuh arti. "Tidak. Kau tidak menyerang siapapun."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar perkataannya, "Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatku tidak sama dengan Yuuri? Apakah karena kami sama-sama pingsan? Atau… apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Kata 'tidak' hampir meloncat begitu saja dari pikiranku ketika sebuah ingatan menahanku. Sekelebat gambaran menahan ucapanku dan membuat kepalaku sakit hingga aku harus memeganginya. Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit, ingatan yang sebelumnya nyaris terlupakan itu kembali muncul di benakku dan memutar balik peristiwa yang dimaksudkan Seung Gil.

 _"Yuu..ri...", ucapku ketika melihat kakakku diam saja sementara JJ berbicara panjang lebar. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan, berusaha memanggil lagi namanya, namun Yuuri tidak melihatku. Biarpun begitu aku tetap mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh ujung baju yang dikenakannya. Dan saat itulah semuanya dimulai._

 _Yuuri tiba-tiba saja menerjang JJ dengan tangan terbungkus sesuatu berwarna merah. Aku mengulurkan tangan padanya, namun ia tak menghiraukanku. Padahal aku ingin mengingatkannya agar gadis itu segera lari dan memanggil bantuan, tapi sepertinya Yuuri tidak berpikir untuk lari._

 _Menyadari apa yang akan Yuuri lakukan, aku pun mengusahakan untuk bangun dan menghampirinya. Hanya saja, seluruh anggota tubuhku sulit sekali untuk kugerakkan. Tanganku tidak dapat kuangkat tak peduli berapa kali aku memerintahkannya untuk menyusul Yuuri. Mulutku pun tak dapat bersuara walaupun kata-kata sudah berada di ujung lidahku. Berkali-kali aku memaksakan diri untuk bergerak sekalipun tidak ada yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya, aku pun putus asa dan menyerah sebelum seseorang berlari menghampiriku dengan tergesa-gesa._

 _Mataku menangkap sosoknya, namun aku kehilangan suara untuk menyebutkan namanya. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan selain terdiam dan menatap wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Kali ini pun, pemuda berambut hitam itu kehilangan ekspresi datar yang biasanya ia tunjukkan._

 _"Kau bisa mendengarku?" Ia bertanya ketika pandangan kami bertemu. "Tahanlah sebentar! Aku akan segera membawamu ke..."_

 _Sebelum ia selesai mengucapkannya, sebuah visi menghantam benakku dengan tiba-tiba. Bersamaan dengan itu, tanganku yang tadinya begitu sulit untuk digerakkan terulur ke arahnya dan memegangi ujung jaket kulit yang dikenakannya. Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun pemuda itu menarik dirinya dariku dan berkata, "Jangan! Aku sedang menggunakan Advent. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku."_

 _Tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Apa maksudnya? Aku hanya ingin memperingatkannya bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak menghantamnya dan sebaiknya ia cepat pergi dari tempatnya. Kenapa ia malah memintaku untuk tidak menyentuhnya?_

 _Selama sepersekian detik, aku lupa bahwa kami masih diincar oleh musuh. Perkataan Otabek membuatku memikirkan hal lain dan bukannya mengantisipasi serangan yang menghantam kami dengan telak. Serangan itu membuat kami berdua terhempas beberapa meter sebelum tubuhku mendarat dengan berguling-guling di atas pasir._

 _Tidak seperti biasanya, pemuda itu tidak menyentuhku untuk menghentikan laju putaran yang kurasakan. Pemuda itu menunjukkan raut wajah kesal sebelum ia menggunakan kecepatannya dan lenyap seperti bayangan. Dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah berada di samping gadis berkulit cokelat yang merupakan pelaku penyerangan tersebut dan mengarahkan tangan pada gadis itu._

 _Yang tentu saja tidak dibiarkan begitu saja olehnya._

 _Gadis berkulit cokelat itu bukan amatiran di pertarungan satu lawan satu. Ia langsung mengubah wujudnya, menyatu dengan pasir sebelum muncul di tempat lain dengan tangan mengayunkan pisau. Walaupun begitu, Otabek mengimbanginya dengan kecepatan super yang membuat gadis itu menjatuhkan pisau sebelum melebur kembali di atas pasir._

 _Ketika gadis itu lenyap, Otabek pun memicingkan mata. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya ia hendak menebak ke mana perginya gadis yang memiliki kemampuan mass teleporter itu. Paling tidak, hingga ia tersentak dan segera menggunakan kecepatannya mendekat padaku._

 _Benar dugaannya, gadis itu memang muncul di dekatku. Sembari mengangkat pisaunya, gadis itu hendak menusukkan senjatanya kuat-kuat padaku yang tak bisa bergerak. Jujur saja, aku sudah pasrah saat ia melakukannya, namun saat itulah Otabek muncul dan menahan tangannya. Bahkan ia juga memelintir tangan si gadis dan membantingnya sebelum gadis itu kembali lenyap ke dalam pasir._

 _Pemuda itu mendecak sedikit melihat lawannya lagi-lagi berpindah tempat. Matanya mengawasi ke segala arah, hingga ia menemukan gadis berkulit cokelat yang kembali mewujud beberapa langkah dari tempatku terbaring. Melihat gadis itu, Otabek tak membuang waktu lagi dan segera menyusulnya._

 _"_ _Kau tahu ini percuma 'kan?" Otabek berkata padanya sembari mencengkeram pisau yang digunakan gadis itu dan menahan pergerakannya. "Kau tidak dapat menyentuhku ketika aku mengenakan Advent."_

 _Gadis berkulit cokelat meringis ketika ia tak bisa menggerakkan lagi pisau bermata merahnya "Advent memang menyusahkan."_

 _Si pemuda berwajah datar kembali mengangguk dan ia berkata. "Kalau kau tahu, maka pembicaraan ini akan lebih cepat."_

 _Hanya saja, kali ini gadis itulah yang menunjukkan senyum misterius dan berkata, "Sayangnya, kau punya kelemahan besar, Otabek!"_

 _Akulah yang menyadari maksud dari kata-kata dan senyuman gadis berkulit cokelat itu. Maka itu, aku pun berusaha sekuat tenaga dan berkata dengan suara yang nyaris tak dapat didengar, "Lari… Otabek! La…ri…"_

 _Otabek atau bahkan gadis itu sendiri tidak mendengar ucapanku. Suaraku terlalu lemah. Aku terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkannya. Kalau begini, percuma saja visi yang kudapat bila aku tidak dapat memperingatkan orang lain._

 _"_ _L'homme Arme!"_

 _Sesuai dengan ucapannya, sang pemilik kecepatan membelalakan matanya. Bersamaan dengan itu, si gadis berkulit cokelat pun berdiri di hadapannya dan menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Gadis itu pun kembali berkata, "Kena kau!"_

 _Otabek mencoba maju berkali-kali, namun di saat yang sama, ia selalu terhempas ke tempatnya. Pemuda itu seperti berada dalam sebuah kurungan kasatmata yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas. Walaupun begitu, ia terus saja menabrakkan dirinya sekalipun akhirnya kakinya akan kembali ke tempat yang sama._

 _"_ _Sia-sia saja, Otabek," ujar gadis itu ketika melihat usaha Otabek. "Sekalinya terjebak, kau tidak akan dapat keluar dari sana."_

 _Pemuda yang diajaknya bicara tidak menjawab. Dengan keras kepala, ia terus mencoba menabrakkan dirinya pada kurungan yang menahannya. Melihatnya, si gadis berkulit cokelat pun menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tunggulah dengan tenang hingga efek Advent habis. Baru setelahnya aku akan meladenimu."_

 _Otabek menghantam dinding tak terlihat itu dengan tangannya. Sebuah tanda keputusasaan muncul di wajahnya yang biasanya tak berekspresi. Melihatnya, aku pun hendak mengulurkan tangan padanya dan mencoba membantunya. Sayang, seseorang lebih dulu berjongkok dan menyentuhkan jemarinya di wajahku._

 _"_ _Nah," kata gadis itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "sementara itu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan pada si pemilik vision satu ini?"_

 _Sesaat setelah mengucapkannya, gadis itu membelalakan matanya. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dariku dan menjauh beberapa meter. Tak lama setelah itu, beberapa batang pohon kelapa pun menancap di tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya dan seorang pemuda mendatangi tempatku berada dengan decakan sebal yang menandai kehadirannya._

 _"_ _Selalu saja," kata pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku menggantikan gadis berkulit cokelat itu, "kalian menyerang tanpa perhitungan. Sekarang, lihat sendiri akibatnya!"_

 _Gadis berkulit cokelat itu menyipitkan matanya, tidak kelihatan senang akibat kemunculan si pemuda bermata tajam satu itu. Namun gadis itu tidak menggubris ucapannya dan kembali menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menunjukkan wujudnya tak lama kemudian di dekatku dan mencoba untuk menggoreskan luka padaku. Sayangnya, lagi-lagi sesuatu menghantamnya hingga membuatnya tak dapat mendekat padaku._

 _"_ _Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh yang satu itu!" Seung Gil kembali berkata. "Orang yang di dalam kurungan itu bisa hilang kendali kalau ada satu goresan saja di tubuhnya."_

 _Si gadis berkulit cokelat kembali mewujud di hadapan Seung Gil. Dengan menyipitkan mata ia berkata, "Namamu… Lee Seung Gil?"_

 _Tak banyak bicara, pemuda bermata tajam yang disebutkan namanya itu menggerakkan tangannya kembali. Kali ini badai pasir berkumpul di sekeliling kami, membuat gadis itu harus menggunakan kedua tangan untuk melindungi wajahnya dari angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Hanya saja, walaupun memiliki kemampuan mass teleporter, gadis itu tak dapat menahan pijakannya dan membuat dirinya nyaris terhempas bila saudara laki-lakinya tidak datang._

 _Sekali lagi Lee Seung Gil berdecak ketika melihat musuh yang harus dihadapinya kembali muncul di hadapannya._

 _"_ _Michele!" Gadis itu berkata ketika saudaranya mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada kami dan melontarkan sejumlah batu api di dekatnya. "Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."_

 _Si saudara laki-laki menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Orang ini urusanku. Sementara urusanmu adalah si pemilik kecepatan."_

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _Hantaman batu-batu api ke tempat keduanya membuat percakapan mereka terhenti. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda bermata tajam yang mengembalikan serangan itulah yang berbicara dan berkata, "Sudah selesai berdebat?"_

 _Keduanya menatap Lee Seung Gil dan memicingkan mata. Keduanya berkomat-kamit, menimbulkan suara yang tidak dapat kudengar. Tak lama kemudian, si kakak mengarahkan kembali tangannya pada Lee Seung Gil untuk melontarkan berbagai batu api._

 _"_ _Tahu 'kan?" tanya Lee Seung Gil sembari menjentikkan jemarinya, "Yang seperti ini hanya akan kukembalikan?"_

 _Sekali ini, entah bagaimana aku tahu bahwa batu api itu akan berubah wujud menjadi cairan. Bahkan aku bisa melihat bahwa cairan itu akan menghantam kepala pemuda bermata tajam satu itu. Karenanya, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan, aku menggunakan tanganku dan mendorong pemuda bermata tajam itu kuat-kuat. Beruntung kali ini tubuhku mendengarkanku dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh menabrak pasir._

 _Sayangnya, aku lupa memperhitungkan umpatan pemuda tak tahu terima kasih itu. Beberapa detik sebelum lahar panas itu menimpa kepalanya, pemuda itu sudah mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya padaku dan baru terdiam ketika tangannya terkena sedikit percikan lahar panas. Melihatnya, mulut pemuda itu pun langsung terkatup dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun bangkit berdiri dan menatap lawannya. Kali ini ia menepukkan kedua tangannya sementara bibirnya berkata, "Oke. Kalian sudah cukup menguji kesabaranku."_

 _Pemuda yang berkulit cokelat menyipit, sementara gadis itu berpaling ke belakang. Tepat di belakang keduanya, air laut mendadak terangkat dan membentuk dinding setinggi beberapa meter di atas permukaan tanah. Aku membelalak ngeri saat melihat dinding air tinggi di belakang mereka namun aku tahu siapa pelakunya. Di hadapanku pemuda bermata tajam itu merentangkan satu tangannya menyapu udara dan seketika itu juga, dinding air itu menghantam lawan dan melewatkan rekan kami yang berada di kurungan._

 _"_ _Masih kurang," pemuda bermata tajam itu berkata. Kali ini ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas, layaknya meminta seseorang untuk bangkit berdiri. Sebagai respon atas gerakannya, air laut pun kembali membentuk dinding tinggi yang siap untuk ia hempaskan ke arah lawan._

 _Hanya saja, sebelum ia melakukannya, si gadis berkulit cokelat gelap justru menghilang dari tempatnya. Kejanggalan itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi, bertanya-tanya di mana gadis itu. Untungnya, tak lama kemudian sebuah jawaban pun muncul di benakku dalam bentuk visi._

 _Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya lagi kali ini. Sudah cukup bagiku melihat Yuuri dan rekan—rekanku bertarung sementara aku hanya dapat melihat tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku tidak mau hanya dilindungi saja sementara orang lain terluka. Aku juga ingin berdiri di hadapan mereka dan melindungi mereka._

 _Sebelum disadari oleh Lee Seung Gil, aku sudah beranjak berdiri dari tempatku terbaring. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatan, aku merentangkan kedua tangan di belakang punggung si pemuda bermata tajam. Kali ini, aku siap menyambut serangan gadis berkulit cokelat itu._

 _Tepat sesuai apa yang kulihat, gadis itu muncul di belakang punggung Lee Seung Gil. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa akulah yang akan berdiri di sana dan merentangkan kedua tanganku, menghalanginya. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menarik kembali tikaman pisaunya dan hanya dapat membelalakan mata saat melihat bahwa tubuhkulah yang ditusuknya._

 _Akibat tusukannya, tubuhku menghantam punggung Seung Gil dan membuatnya maju satu langkah. Ketika ia berbalik, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kengerian saat melihat tubuhku berlumuran darah. Ia mencoba memanggil namaku, namun kesadaranku sudah samar-samar. Yang kuingat hanya tangannya yang terulur sebelum sinar terang menghantam mataku._

 _Selama beberapa saat sinar terang menyelimutiku membuatku harus memejamkan mata. Ketika sinarnya sudah mulai pudar, kelopak mataku terangkat dan kutatap herannnya aku begitu melihat bahwa seluruh tubuhkulah sumber dari sinar yang berpendar, menerangi gelapnya malam._

 _Kuangkat kedua tanganku dan membolak-balikan telapak tanganku. Dahiku berkerut, mencoba menebak dari mana sinar yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhku ini berasal. Hanya saja sebelum aku dapat memikirkannya lebih lanjut, sebuah visi lagi-lagi menghantamku. Akibatnya, tubuhku pun langsung bergerak, menuju ke hadapan Lee Seung Gil dan mengambil alih serangan lahar panas yang tadinya hendak diarahkan pada pemuda itu._

 _Cairannya menghantam telapak tanganku dengan telak, hanya saja tidak ada panas yang kurasakan. Cairan itu hanya menghilang, lenyap begitu saja ketika bertemu dengan telapak tanganku. Melihatnya, pemuda berkulit cokelat itu pun kembali menembakkan beberapa cairan lahar panas dan mengarahkannya padaku berkali-kali._

 _Kedua tanganku bergantian menangkis lahar api panas itu. Sementara itu, gadis berkulit cokelat itu pun tak mau kehilangan kesempatan. Di saat aku sibuk menangkis serangan, ia pun bersiap hendak menusukkan senjata pada pemuda bermata tajam yang masih terperangah saat melihatku mengambil alih tempatnya. Menyadari bahwa pemuda itulah incarannya, aku pun berpindah tempat dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di hadapan wajah untuk melindungi diri._

 _Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkejut saat melihatku berada di hadapannya. Ia pun mengubah arah tusukannya, namun tanganku sudah bergerak dengan sendirinya dan berada tepat di hadapan mata pisaunya. Tusukan pisaunya berhasil mengenai telapak tanganku, namun luka tusukannya langsung menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun._

 _Melihat reaksi yang ditimbulkan, gadis itu pun bergumam, "Kemampuan yang sama dengan Viktor? Tapi… pisau ini 'kan terbuat dari darah langka? Kenapa…"_

 _Aku tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, karena visi lain menghantam benakku dan membuatku berlari secepat mungkin. Kulewati Seung Gil yang masih terpana melihatku hingga akhirnya aku berhenti tepat di hadapan Otabek. Sama dengan yang lain, ia juga kebingungan saat aku muncul di hadapannya. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun berhubung kedua tanganku sibuk untuk menangkis lahar panas yang terarah padanya._

 _"_ _Yu…ra?" Otabek berkata saat melihat tanganku menangkap lahar panas itu. Sekejap, kedua tanganku memang menunjukkan luka bakar dan kulit melepuh akibat bersentuhan dengan cairan super panas dari kedua bersaudara itu. Herannya, secepat itu pula lukanya menghilang, begitu terus berulang kali hingga membuat dua bersaudara itu kembali bertemu di satu tempat dengan menatap waspada padaku._

 _Lagi-lagi keduanya berkomat-kamit. Yang pemuda kembali mengarahkan tangannya padaku sementara yang wanita menatap serangannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, aku tahu bahwa serangannya tidak lagi cairan lahar panas atau batu-batu api. Sekali ini, aku teramat yakin bahwa ia akan mengubah serangannya ke bentuk udara sehingga inilah yang kulakukan._

 _Entah bagaimana aku tahu bahwa dengan menggerakkan tangan ke depan dan mengarahkan telapak tangan pada mereka, aku dapat memanggil sebuah dinding tak terlihat di hadapanku. Walaupun tak terlihat, aku sadar seberapa panjang, seberapa lebar dan seberapa tinggi dinding itu. Aku tahu, tidak ada di antara kedua temanku yang akan terkena serangan udara panas yang akan dilontarkan oleh kedua orang di hadapanku ini._

 _Dan dugaanku pun terbukti benar saat melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah keduanya. Dengan mata melebar, keduanya menelan ludah dan kembali berkomat-kamit. Melihat ini, yang wanita pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan sudah akan menyerang ketika berbagai macam batang pohon kelapa menghantam tempatnya berada._

 _"_ _Seung Gil!" Aku berkata saat melihatnya berdiri di sampingku dengan satu tangan terangkat._

 _Ia tidak menjawab panggilanku seperti biasa. Pemuda satu itu malah terus menggerakkan jemarinya ke sana kemari. Entah air laut, entah batang pohon kelapa, entah badai pasir atau pun benda-benda lain yang berserakan di tepi pantai semua diterbangkannya ke arah lawan kami. Ia menjatuhkannya di saat yang bersamaan hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap._

 _Sayangnya, lawan kami tidak semudah itu dijatuhkan. Kepulan asap belum berlalu, sekelebat bayangan sudah maju dan menghantam kami. Bayangan itu menabrak dinding tak terlihat yang kubentuk dan ia mencoba menghantam dinding itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu tetap tidak dapat menembus pertahanan yang kubuat._

 _"_ _Tidak boleh," ujarku ketika mata kami saling berhadapan, "kau tidak boleh menyerang mereka! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"_

 _"_ _Vision!" Ia berkata padaku, "Kau memihak orang-orang yang salah."_

 _Memihak… orang-orang yang salah?_

 _"_ _Kau salah besar kalau kau memihak Viktor!" Ia berkata dengan mendesis. "Kau dan kawananmu hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya."_

 _Heran. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya berkata bahwa Viktor hanya memanfaatkan kami. Lee Seung Gil pernah mengatakan hal yang sama, walaupun Otabek lebih cenderung membela orang gila satu itu. Aku sendiri pun yakin benar bahwa orang itu memanfaatkan kami habis-habisan. Hanya saja, saat ini aku tidak peduli. Terserah apa kata orang mengenai orang gila itu karena aku hanya meyelamatkan rekan-rekan aliansinya di saat mereka tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri._

 _"_ _Kau kira regenerasi tidak memakan umurmu?" Ia berkata lagi padaku. "Kau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tubuhmu sudah tak sanggup menahan serangan."_

 _Omong kosong! Aku masih sanggup. Gadis ini hanya mencoba memengaruhiku agar aku menurunkan pelindung yang kubuat._

 _"_ _Mundur Plisetsky!" Di sampingku aku mendengar Seung Gil berkata. "Sekarang juga!"_

 _Kenapa? Aku masih bisa bertarung. Aku masih bisa melindungi mereka. Kenapa mereka semua mencoba menghentikanku?_

 _Di belakangku, Otabek menghantam dinding yang tak terlihat dengan ganas. Ekspresinya juga panik, tidak seperti biasanya. Kenapa begini? Bukankah mereka tidak akan menerima serangan selama pelindungku aktif? Kenapa mereka malah menyuruhku mundur?_

 _"_ _Kau tidak dengar?" Seung Gil berkata dengan nada tinggi padaku. "Mundur dan lepaskan pelindungmu sekarang juga!"_

 _Aku membuka mulut, bersiap untuk menyanggahnya. Namun sekali ini, aku mendengar seseorang di dekatku dan berkata, "Aria."_

 _Dan saat itu juga, aku tahu bahwa pelindungku langsung luruh dalam sekejap. Bersamaan dengan itu, pandanganku pun menggelap dan seorang pemuda dengan wajah panik berlari ke arahku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya tepat sebelum kepalaku menghantam pasir. Detik itu juga, ia mendekatkan tubuhku ke dadanya dan mendekapku erat. Sebelum aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran aku dapat mendengarnya bergumam, "Sialan! Viktor… sialan!"_

"Plisetsky!" Seseorang memanggilku dan menyadarkanku lagi dari lamunanku sebelum aku mengingat apa yang diucapkan Otabek. Melihatnya, aku pun menggerakkan pandanganku ke arah pemuda yang memanggilku itu dan menatapnya bingung. Untungnya pemuda itu segera berkata, "Sebaiknya kau kembali lagi ke kamarmu. Kau butuh istirahat."

Bukannya mendengarkan nasehatnya, aku malah terdiam. Aku teringat kata-kata terakhir Otabek kala itu dan firasatku tidak enak karenanya. Karena itu, dibanding beristirahat seperti perintah Seung Gil, aku pun mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Di mana Otabek?"

Alis tebal pemuda satu itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku sebelum menjawab, "Di luar. Bersama Viktor."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, aku segera keluar dari ruangan tempat Yuuri terbaring. Tanganku meraba-raba leherku dan kusadari bahwa kalung yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Otabek sudah tidak ada di tempatnya, begitu pula dengan kalung Yuuri. Aku ingat, sesaat sebelum JJ menyerang, Yuuri sempat memegangi bandul berwarna hitam yang menggantung di lehernya. Namun tiba-tiba saja bandul itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di lehernya. Jangan-jangan yang membuat kami berdua terbaring seperti ini …Sebaiknya kutanyakan pada Otabek. Ia pasti mau menjawab. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu tentang kalung itu.

Memutuskan demikian, kupercepat langkahku melewati ruang keluarga bergaya modern, juga ruang makan yang tampak elegan. Aku terus melangkah, hingga akhirnya aku melihat tiga orang pemuda yang tengah berbicara di halaman depan. Dua orang di antaranya sudah kukenali dengan baik, hanya saja aku tidak tahu yang seorang lagi. Biarpun begitu, aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuruni tangga dan hendak membuka jendela untuk mendekat tepat ketika pemuda berpotongan rambut undercut meninju wajah si pemuda berambut kelabu.

O-ow! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Otabek meninju Pakhannya sendiri? Bukankah ia yang paling menghormati orang itu?

Sebelum aku dapat menghentikannya, pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di tengah mereka langsung menghalangi Otabek. Ia menahan tubuh pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu sendiri tak peduli dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang tak dapat kudengar karena terhalang oleh jendela. Karena itu, aku pun menggeser jendela besar yang mengarah ke pekarangan untuk dapat mendengar suaranya dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau sudah tahu!" Aku mendengarnya berteriak. "Kau memberikan dua aksesoris itu pada mereka. Kau sudah tahu bahwa aksesoris itu akan mencabut nyawa mereka!"

"Otabek!" Pemuda yang berambut pirang kembali berkata, "Viktor juga tidak tahu. Buktinya ia sendiri menghentikan keduanya dengan menggunakan Aria, bukan?"

Otabek tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus merangsek maju sementara si pirang bersusah payah menahannya. "Kau menghentikannya ketika keduanya sudah selesai mendemonstrasikan pengaruh dari aksesoris yang kau berikan! Katsuki-san dan Yura nyaris kehilangan karena menggunakan aksesoris itu."

"Kalau memang iya," ucap pemuda berambut kelabu dengan memar yang anehnya tak lenyap dari wajahnya, "lalu kenapa, Otabek?"

Pemuda berpotongan undercut itu berhenti bergerak mendengar ucapan Pakhannya. Ia tertegun dan hanya dapat berkata, "Apa?"

"Kalau memang aku ingin mereka mendemonstrasikannya hingga nyaris membunuh keduanya," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya, "lalu kenapa?"

Mendengar itu, Otabek kembali bergerak sehingga si pirang harus menahannya kembali. Di tengah-tengah usahanya menahan Otabek, si pirang kembali berkata, "Oi, Viktor! Jangan malah memprovokasinya!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya menunggu jawaban dari Otabek. Berhubung si pirang tidak melepaskannya, Otabek pun akhirnya berhenti bergerak. Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, pemuda itu pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku mundur."

A-apa?

"Otabek!" Si pirang kembali berkata dengan suara memperingatkan. "Tenangkan dirimu! Jangan gegabah!"

Namun pemuda berpotongan undercut itu tidak mendengarkan. Ia menyingkirkan tangan si pemuda berambut pirang dan mengambil jarak dari keduanya. Sebelum ia berbalik, ia pun berkata, "Aku keluar dari aliansi ini."

Si pirang menatapnya dengan membelalakan mata dan ia menggerakkan kepalanya menatap pemuda berambut kelabu di belakangnya berharap bahwa pemuda itu akan melakukan sesuatu. Namun pemuda berambut kelabu yang ditatapnya tidak mengatakan apa pun ketika Otabek berjalan meninggalkannya. Ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya sementara rambut kelabunya menutupi wajah. Tidak ada yang dapat menebak apa yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini.

Sementara itu, pemuda berpotongan undercut yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan terperangah saat berpapasan denganku. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyeretku masuk kembali ke dalam. Ia bahkan tak mau bersusah payah menutup jendela yang kubuka dan terus berjalan hingga kami tiba di kamar yang sebelumnya kugunakan.

"Istirahat!"Ia berkata ketika sudah berada di hadapan ranjang tempatku berbaring sebelumnya. "Kau membutuhkannya."

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Aku sudah cukup beristirahat."

Ia menatapku dan dengan telunjuk mengarah pada ranjang ia berkata, "Kau butuh!"

Sekali lagi kugelengkan kepalaku dan kutarik tangan yang ia cengkeram walaupun tanpa hasil. Menyadari bahwa upayaku sia-sia, aku pun menatap balik padanya dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau."

Sembari menghela napas, pemuda itu menggerakkan sedikit tanganku yang dicengkeramnya dan mengarahkannya ke atas ranjang. Aku tidak mengira bahwa gerakan itu akan membuatku kehiilangan keseimbangan, sehingga tubuhku pun ikut berayun ke ranjang dan jatuh di atasnya. Sembari membalikkan tubuh, aku pun menurunkan alis dan siap protes pada pemuda yang melemparkanku ke ranjang itu. Hanya saja pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu melemparkan selimut dan menahanku di tempat dengan kedua tangannya memagari kedua sisi wajahku.

"O-oi, Otabek,"ujarku tergagap ketika melihat sikapnya yang tak biasa ini. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah cukup…"

"Tidak.." Ia berkata dengan memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak mungkin baik-baik saja setelah tertusuk dua kali dan menahan serangan lahar panas seperti itu."

"Ya, tapi lukanya sudah menghilang," jawabku dengan cepat. "Semua serangan itu lenyap begitu saja. Makanya kurasa aku tidak butuh istira…"

Ucapanku terpotong karena pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Sadarkah kau bahwa regenerasi yang terlalu cepat akan memendekkan nyawamu?"

Apa?

"Agape yang kau gunakan," ucap pemuda itu, "memang menghapuskan seluruh luka di tubuhmu, namun sekaligus memendekan nyawamu karena kau mempercepat regenerasi yang harusnya akan berlangsung selama beberapa bulan."

"T-tunggu!" Aku berkata sambil mengangkat satu tanganku, "Jadi maksudnya, aku bukan menciptakan pelindung? Bukan pelindung kasatmata seperti yang kuduga?"

"Tidak ada pelindung," ujar pemuda itu. "Dirimulah media pelindungnya."

"A…"

"Semua serangan, langsung diterima tubuhmu,"ucap pemuda itu,"dan seketika itu juga diregenerasi sehingga kau mampu menerima serangan baru. Itulah efek yang terjadi kalau kau menggunakan Agape."

"Kalau memang aku yang menerima serangannya, berarti semua luka-luka itu…,"ujarku sambil menatapnya, "berarti…"

"Semua tikaman, semua lahar ataupun udara panas itu kau yang menerimanya," jawab pemuda itu. "Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang terjadi seharusnya pada tubuhmu?"

Mendadak aku merinding ketika membayangkan bahwa semua serangan itu langsung diterima tubuhku. Kalau memang perkataannya benar, maka saat ini lukaku pasti parah sekali. Aku tidak mungkin dapat bergerak seperti ini sekarang. Aku pasti membutuhkan penyembuhan yang lama dan mungkin juga cacat atau…

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia menarik dirinya sendiri dari atas tubuhku. Sebelum meninggalkan kamarku, ia berkata, "Kau sudah mengerti 'kan? Sekarang, istirahatlah! Kau seharusnya membutuhkannya."

"Aku…"

"Dan jangan pernah," ucap pemuda itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkanku, "menghadapkan punggungmu di depanku lagi."

.

.

.

 _Author's note:_

 _Konbanwa all! Maap hanya satu ff saja buat minggu ini berhubung kemaren ane kelilingan di pameran. Btw, ternyata sekarang ini lagi musim ujian yak. Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang kawan-kawan. Semoga sukses ujiannya dan jangan lupa baca Rage #eh? #justjoking #pleasekeephealthyeveryone_

 _Aniway :_

 ** _Fujoshi desu xD_** _: Yes! Berhasil bikin Fujocchi ngiler *YAY! Sanguinem Sanctorum pas ane google translate itu asalnya karena ane ngetik 'Darah suci'or Holy blood, dan semacemnya. Ternyata begitu ane balikin dari Indonesia ke Latin, hasilnya cuman 'darah' T_T_

 _Efeknya sendiri sebenernya, kayak Mirai dari Koukai no Kanata, bedanya kalau Mirai hanya bentuk pedang, kalau si Yuuri dan Chris bentuknya bisa apa pun selama mereka nyaman pakenya._

 _Dan Otayuri, ini diaaaa XD sedikit momen mereka sayangnya T_T belakangan jadi jarang lihat mereka debat berhubung mereka uda mulai saling memahami *ciyee_

 _Si JJ sendiri, uda tau kemampuan Yuuri ama Yura. Ane nggak ceritain darimana dia tau, tapi berhubung dia bergabung ama Nikiforov family, kayaknya nggak aneh kalau ada yang infoin dia soal kemampuan mereka :P_

 ** _SayaTest :_** _ehem, itu bukan bermaksud ngambil kesempatan kok, i-itu cuman bermaksud buat ngembaliin kesadaran Yuuri #ngeles #mauliatYuuridikiseulagi #fujokumat_

 _LOL, finally yah, Yuuri akhirnya bertarung. Semoga ke depannya dua 'cewek' ini jadi lebih kuat, walaupun sedikit mustahil bikin mereka mendadak kuat T_T_

 _Iyah betul XD Viktor memang pake Aria saat itu. Efek Aria (mungkin ga jelas di cerita) bisa netralin semua aksesoris yang dipake. That's why si Viktor bisa ngehentiin semua efek aksesoris._

 ** _ParkYuu :_** _tenang! Tenang! Yura nggak mati, Yuu-chan! Yura masih hidup. See? Dia lincah banget dan masih bisa ngebantah orang. Walaupun kayaknya dia masih kalah kuat dari Otabek sama Seung Gil. Dan ehem, iyah, saya juga suka kok Yuuri dikiseu :P #jiwafujolagikumat #authormenggila_

 _Yep, saya pasti lanjut apabila ga ada halangan dan gangguan XD tolong doakan semoga ide-ide mengalir dan terlaksana sebelom jadi basi T_T_

 ** _Hikaru Rikou :_** _Betulll XD Aria itu Viktor yang ngomong berhubung Aria ada di Free programnya doi, dan Advent itu Otabek betul. Advent itu artinya kedatangan, dan efeknya ada di cerita, walaupun belum jelas XD dan si pemegang kalung di chap 22 itu Yuuri XD berhubung dia juga dikasih sama Viktor kalungnya :D_

 _Ehem XD makasih selalu deg-degan pas Rage muncul XD jujur, ane nggak nyangka bahwa Rage bisa bikin Hikaru ampe deg-degan XD tapi tapi… YAYYYYY! Ane seneng loh! Makasih Hikaru XD_

 _LOL, Viktor masih kalah sama Otabek yak? Gawat nih, bisa-bisa doi jeles kalo kurang romantic sama Yuuri :p Tapi iyah, pas Yuuri mode Eros, nafsu membunuhnya itu sedikit meningkat lebih dari biasanya. Makanya dia nyerang orang tanpa sadar. Entah itu JJ yang memang bikin dia marah, Chris yang nggak tahu apa-apa dan mendadak nyela pertarungan atau bahkan Viktor yang ada di deket dia :P Efeknya sendiri, baru Agape yang dijelasin sama Otabek, sementara Eros, kayaknya kurang lebih efeknya juga sama berhubung Otabek uda bilang begitu :P_

 _Dan iyap, gerakannya sendiri kayak orang nari, betul XD walaupun ane nggak terlalu inget seperti apa dancenya Yuuri tapi kurang lebih dia memang kayak orang nari pas lagi trance itu XD tepat sekali_

 ** _Hiro Mineha :_** _Iyes, POPO is come back, so the battle will begin soon :P though it's already ended on Yura's pov :P_

 _*makan jeruk dari Hiro *telen *baru ngetik lagi_

 _Makasih jeruknya Hiro XD dan setelah dikasih jeruk, saya sedikit seger :D Kemampuan khusus itu memang buatan, yang awalnya harus diinstal ke anak-anak. Tapi kasus JJ, dia pas uda dewasa pun diinstalin kemampuan sama Nikiforov family, walaupun kemampuannya nggak sedashyat doi yang punya kemampuan sama :P_

 _Yuuri mode Eros memang bikin deg-degan, saya juga deg-degan banget kok pas dia dance, nggak heran mata Vitya nggak bisa berpaling :P_

 _Nah, kemampuan Eros sendiri hampir sama ama Agape sebenernya. Bedanya, Eros ningkatin nafsu membunuh, sementara Agape bikin Yura punya keinginan melindungi orang lain. Tapi keduanya punya dampak yang sama kalau dipake, sama-sama bikin pemilik kehilangan nyawa. Makanya Vitya pake aksesorisnya buat berhentiin mereka :P_

 _Wohoo! Saya seneng kalo adegan pertarungannya ketangkep. Jujur, saya aja sempet lost pas ngebayanginnya, tapi readers jauh lebih luar biasa XD imajinasi kalian buat bayanginnya sugoi sekali XD_

 ** _Orang Lewat :_** _Holla dan apa kabar? Semoga UTS kamu berakhir sukses walaupun sempet curi-curi baca Rage :D_

 _Dan OMEDETO! Kamu berhasil nebak bahwa Agape emang fungsinya sebagai pelindung dan Eros memang meningkatin nafsu (kasusnya Yuuri, nafsu membunuh) XD sepertinya sebelumnya ada juga yang nebak benar, tapi sepertinya saya mengelak *authorpikun_

 _Chris sendiri, seharusnya levelnya lebih tinggi dari Yuuri sih, berhubung doi lebih lama pake jurusnya dan uda lebih jago modif darah dibanding Yuuri. Tapi… kalau Yuuri di train dengan bener, jangan-jangan doi lebih jago ;P_

 _Phichit, Phichit, kapan munculnya doi yah #kabur #gawat #gabisakasihalesan #ngelaklagi_

 _Dan Lilia, iyap Mastermind, berhubung beberapa clue uda di tangan sepertinya nggak heran kalo kamu bisa nebak seperti itu yak, tapi sepertinya ane pun masih harus menduga-duga siapa yang jahat dan siapa yang baik sebenernya. Atau jangan-jangan relative? :P_

 ** _Misacchin :_** _Hola Misacchin XD Yura nggak mati, dear, dia masih bisa bawain PoV nya dia dengan baik tanpa ngawang-ngawang kok :P_

 _Hemm, aku belom jelasin, tapi aksesoris itu beda-beda bentuknya, di Yura, Yuuri dan Viktor bentuknya kalung memang, tapi buat Otabek dan Seung Gil bentuknya bukan kalung. Bisa berupa cincin, badge, gelang, or anything XD Sementara itu, kemampuan Yura dan reaksi bang Beka, semua ada di PoV ini XD tindakan Bang Beka sendiri cukup ekstrem kali ini sampe dia putusin untuk keluar dari aliansi T_T_

 _Di chapter ini pun Om Chris belum jelas munculnya, tapi dia termasuk anggota aliansi Vitya XD dia memang munculnya telat, tapi berkat Om Chris mereka bisa sampe di rumah yang aman dan nyaman walaupun satu-satunya transportasi mereka uda dilempar sama Seung Gil :p_

 ** _Wako P_** _: uhuk, iyah, saya memang suka bikin cliffhanger, dan sekarang juga ane cliffhangerin :P_

 ** _Yume_** _: LOL! JJ memang keliatannya demen sama Yura yah, tapi entah, di sini dia kayaknya demen karena punya maksud tertentu XD_

 _Makasih Yume buat reviewnya, semoga kamu juga sehat selalu XD_

 ** _Chococroissant_** _: WOW, sugoi sekali, ini review terpanjang selain Yume yang sebelumnya pernah reviu satu-satu chapter dalam satu reviu XD_

 _Saya sampe speechless, tapi ane bales terpisah yah, berhubung ane khawatir author's note akan lebih panjang dibanding ceritanya :P tapi sekali lagi thank u for review dan… makasih uda dibilang MASTERPIECE #hugChococchi #thankyou_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	24. Act 24

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri :Find Him**

 _"_ _Tou-chan!"_

 _Aku berlari menghampiri seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut yang hampir memutih seluruhnya. Pria itu membungkukkan badan saat melihatku dan menunjukkan senyum yang memenuhi seluruh wajahnya saat aku memeluknya. Kemudian ia akan mengangkatku dan membalas pelukanku seraya berkata, " Ada apa, Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _Tou-chan, ada orang," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk yang sebetulnya jauh berada di depan sana. " Ada orang tua di depan sana."_

 _"_ _Orang tua?"_

 _"_ _Rambutnya kelabu," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke depan, "dia bilang ingin bertemu Tou-chan."_

 _Mendengar ucapanku, pandangan mata Tou-chan berubah. Wajah lembutnya yang biasanya ia perlihatkan padaku serta merta berubah kaku. Dengan sedikit tergagap, pria dengan rambut dibelah tengah dan berkacamata itu kembali berkata, " R-rambut...kelabu?"_

 _Kuanggukkan kepalaku, tidak menyadari kegugupan dalam nada suaranya. Aku kembali menunjuk dengan keras kepala dan berkata, "Cepatlah! Orang itu_ _bilang ini_ _penting sekali."_

 _Wanita di sampingnya, yang juga sudah cukup berumur menyentuh bahunya. Melihatnya aku pun mengulurkan tangan dan hendak memanggilnya, sayangnya perhatian wanita itu tidak tertuju padaku. Bahkan tanpa melihatku, wanita yang cukup berumur itu berkata, "Apakah dia... si rambut perak kelabu yang dibicarakan itu?"_

 _Pria yang menggendongku itu menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan wanita itu. Ia pun menyerahkanku pada yang wanita dan kembali berkata, " Biar kulihat dulu."_

 _"_ _H-hati-hati!" Wanita itu kembali berkata. " Bila ia memang si rambut kelabu yang digosipkan, maka sebaiknya.. kau mengambil tindakan."_

 _"_ _Aku tahu."_

 _Seiring dengan jawabannya, pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke koridor yang menghubungkan ruang utama kami dengan ruang tamu. Di belakangnya, aku yang berada dalam pelukan wanita paruh baya itu masih memandangi punggungnya hingga akhirnya ia menghilang di balik pintu geser. Begitu sosoknya sudah tak terlihat, aku pun mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita paruh baya yang memelukku dan berkata, "Kaa-san, Tou-san mau apa dengan orang itu?"_

 _"_ _Ah, Yuuri.."_

 _"_ _Orang itu berdarah," ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu, "apakah Tou-san mau mengobatinya?"_

 _"_ _Ber... darah?"_

 _Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Darahnya banyak sekali."_

 _Si wanita menggerakkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "T-tapi, kau bilang si rambut kelabu itu ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu, bukan? Kau tidak bilang sebelumnya bahwa ia terluka."_

 _Aku menganggukkan kepala dan kembali berkata, "Habisnya, dia bilang jangan katakan pada siapapun."_

 _"_ _H-hah?"_

 _"_ _Dia bilang," ujarnya mengikuti ucapan orang yang mengatakan padaku itu, "jangan katakan pada siapapun."_

 _Mendengar itu, wanita yang memelukku itu menurunkanku dari pelukannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa, si wanita segera menggeser pintu dan berlari menyongsong suaminya. Ia menyusuri koridor hingga akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu. Begitu ia tiba di sana, ia segera memutari ruangan dan mendapatkan suaminya yang tengah berjongkok di dekat pintu depan. "A-anata..."_

 _Pria paruh baya yang sebelumnya memelukku itu menghadapkan wajahnya pada si wanita. Kemudian ia berkata pada wanita itu, "Bantu aku."_

 _Sedikit kebingungan, wanita itu mendekatinya. Kemudian ia berkata, "A-ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Dia terluka," ucap pria tersebut sembari menghadapkan wajahnya padaku. "Astaga, Yuuri!"_

 _Di saat perhatian pria dan wanita itu teralih pada si orang yang terluka, dengan diam-diam aku menyusup hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu. Hanya saja, sebelum pandangan mata kami bertemu kembali, tubuhku sudah diangkat dari tanah dan terdengar seruan dari si wanita di telingaku. "Yuuri, jangan ke sini!"_

 _Tanganku menunjuk orang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu dan berkata, "Kenapa dia tidur, Tou-chan?"_

 _"_ _Yuuri, masuklah ke dalam!" Pria itu berkata sementara kedua tangannya mengangkat orang yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Rambut kelabunya yang panjang terurai di antara kedua tanganku. "Ini bukan untuk dilihat anak-anak."_

 _"_ _Dia kenapa?" Aku mengulangi kembali pertanyaanku berhubung pria itu tidak menjawab. "Ada apa dengannya, Tou-san?"_

 _"_ _Dia kehilangan banyak darah," ujarnya sambil mengangkat orang yang kulihat itu dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. "_ _Hiroko_ _, apa ada kamar kosong?"_

 _Si wanita berjalan terburu-buru dan kembali berkata, "A-ada, di ujung lorong di sana. Ikuti aku!"_

 _Aku ingin mengikuti keduanya, namun ketika kakiku melangkah, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil sehingga aku pun berbalik. Melihat kedua temanku memanggil namaku, aku pun menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku dan hendak menghampiri mereka. Hanya saja sebelum aku per_ _g_ _i, aku_ _menoleh ke belakang dan menghampiri_ _ayahku terlebih dahulu._

 _Melihatku berdiri di hadapannya dan menghalangi jalan, ayahku kembali berkata, "Yuuri, tolong minggirlah! Tou-san perlu membaringkannya segera kalau tidak..."_

 _Kusentuhkan telapak tanganku pada dahi orang yang tidak sadarkan diri itu dan aku pun bergumam, "Lekas sembuh ya, Viktor!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Ng?" Kubuka mataku begitu menyadari sesuatu yang dingin disentuhkan pada kulitku. Penasaran, aku pun membuka mata dan menemukan sosok pemuda dengan rambut yang sama seperti di dalam mimpiku. Bedanya, aku mengenalinya, terlebih ketika ia menunjukkan senyuman yang tak asing di mataku. "Vik..tor?"_

 _Jemari pemuda itu menuruni pipiku dan iris toscanya menatap mataku. Ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidurmu nyenyak, Putri tidur?"_

 _Menanggapi candaannya, aku pun berusaha tersenyum. Pandanganku mengarah ke sekeliling dan menikmati cahaya temaram yang masuk ke dalam ruanganku. Melihatnya, aku pun berkata, "Sudah malam..."_

 _Pemuda di dekatku itu menganggukkan kepala mendengar ucapanku. Sembari menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandanganku, ia pun berkata, "Kalau begitu, tidurlah kembali!"_

 _Enggan menuruti permintaannya, aku pun kembali berkata, "Kenapa... aku berada di sini? Di mana ini?"_

 _"_ _Di tempat salah satu kenalan," jawabnya singkat sembari meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kelopak mataku dan menghalangi pandangan. "Tidak apa-apa, kembalilah tidur."_

 _Kugerakkan tanganku dan mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya. Seingatku, sebelumya kami tengah berhadapan dengan petinggi keluarga Nikiforov, juga dua pemuda pemudi berkulit cokelat dan juga ..._

 _"_ _JJ!" Aku berkata dengan panik. "JJ muncul, bukan? Viktor, tadi itu..."_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Viktor sambil menyentuh rambutku dengan lembut, "semuanya sudah beres, Yuuri."_

 _"_ _JJ," ucapku yang tidak dapat tenang ketika mengingat orang yang dulu pernah memberiku hutang itu. "Ia muncul dan memiliki kekuatan yang sama denganmu, Viktor. Semua luka di tubuhnya sembuh, makanya aku mencoba melawannya dengan darah, tapi..."_

 _"_ _Semua sudah selesai, Yuuri!" Viktor kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "Kau tidak_ _perlu khawatir._ _"_

 _"_ _Dia mengincar Yura," kembali aku berkata dengan panik. "Di mana Yura? Di mana yang lain?"_

 _Viktor menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia tidak menyunggingkan senyum misterius atau pun bercanda seperti biasa kali ini. Dibanding melakukannya, ia justru langsung menjawab dengan, "Di luar."_

 _"_ _Di luar?" Aku kembali mengulangi ucapannya. "Apakah JJ bersamanya? Aku harus segera melihatnya. Aku harus menemui Yura. Aku..."_

 _Kedua tangan Viktor menekan bahuku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak. Belum lagi, pemuda itu juga menekanku dengan intimidasi dan mengunciku di tempat hingga membuat kepanikan yang sebelumnya melandaku langsung hilang dan digantikan dengan ketakutan._ _Kedua matanya tidak lagi menunjukkan keramahan terselubung yang biasa, begitu juga dengan nada suara yang ditunjukkannya dengan_ _berkata, "Dengarkan ucapanku, selama aku masih memintanya baik-baik, Yuuri!"_

 _Tak punya pilihan, aku pun bergeming, tak berani bergerak._ _Iris cokelatku bertemu dengan iris toscanya, namun hanya ada kesan dingin yang tertinggal. Biarpun begitu, aku tetap memberanikan diri dan bertanya padanya,_ _"_ _Yura... baik-baik saja?"_

 _Mendengar_ _ucapanku, Viktor menghela napasnya terlebih dulu. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda satu itu mengangkat kedua tangannya_ _dari pundakku sementara punggungnya kembali disandarkan pada kepala ranjang. Baru setela_ _hnya_ _ia_ _kembali_ _berkata, "Setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan denganmu."_

 _"_ _B-begitukah?" Aku berkata sambil menggerakkan kepala. Kali ini aku mengamati kondisiku dan menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpaku. Karenanya mendengar Viktor berkata bahwa kondisi Yura jauh lebih baik dariku membuatku bernapas dengan lega. Yura pasti selamat. "Syukurlah."_

 _Ucapanku menarik kembali perhatian pemuda berambut perak kelabu yang duduk di dekatku itu dan karenanya ia berkata, "Apanya yang syukurlah, Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _Ng? Itu... bukankah maksudnya kondisi Yura?" Aku berkata dengan ragu. "Kondisiku cukup baik, makanya kondisi Yura juga..."_

 _"_ _Kondisi Yuuri cukup baik?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan mengulangi ucapanku. "Siapa bilang?"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Yuuri nyaris saja kehilangan nyawa lho!" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada cerianya. "Masa yang seperti itu dibilang baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Aku... nyaris kehilangan nyawa?"_

 _Viktor kembali menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Kalau_ _tidak kuhentikan, Yuuri bisa saja meninggal lho! Belum lagi, Yuuri juga menggunakan darah Yuuri dan membuangnya sia-sia."_

 _"_ _M-meninggal?" Aku berkata dengan terkejut. "T-tapi bagaimana bisa?"_

 _Ketika mengajukan pertanyaan, sekelebat ingatan kembali ke dalam memoriku. Samar-samar, aku teringat akan ekspresi JJ yang ketakutan saat melihatku, juga saat aroma darah melingkupiku. Mengingatnya, aku pun kembali menatap Viktor dan berkata, "K-kupikir itu... mimpi..."_

 _"_ _Mimpi?" Viktor mengulangi ucapanku. "Lebih baik kalau memang itu mimpi."_

 _Kali ini tidak ada nada ceria di dalam suara pemuda di sampingku itu. Mendengarnya, aku pun mengangkat kepala dan berusaha menemukan sekelebat emosi di wajah pemuda berambut perak itu. Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menemukan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya sehingga aku pun mencoba memanggil namanya._

 _Ia menggerakkan kepala dan kali ini iris toscanya bertemu dengan iris cokelat milikku. Helaian rambut kelabu jatuh saat kami bertatapan dan membuatku teringat dengan warna yang sama seperti dalam mimpiku. Lupa akan pertanyaanku sebelumnya, kali ini aku malah berkata, "Apa... sebelumnya kita pernah berjumpa?"_

 _Mungkin aku berhalusinasi, hanya saja pupil di mata pemuda berambut kelabu itu terlihat sedikit lebih lebar dibandingkan biasanya. Ah, bodohnya aku. Melebar atau mengecilnya pupil mata seseorang tidak bisa dilihat semudah itu. Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir bahwa untuk sesaat aku melihat pupil matanya melebar dan beranggapan bahwa perkataanku cukup mengejutkannya._

 _Namun_ _tetap saja aku_ _terkejut_ _ketika_ _ia berkata, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, Yuuri?"_

 _"_ _I-itu...," ucapku dengan ragu-ragu, "rasanya... aku pernah melihat seseorang sepertimu, sebelumnya."_

 _Viktor pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan ia kembali berkata, "Tentu. Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya."_

 _Kurasa, pupil matakulah yang melebar begitu mendengar perkataannya. Karenanya aku pun mencoba menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyentuh lengan bajunya yang berada cukup dekat denganku. "B-benarkah?"_

 _Pemuda yang duduk di samping ranjangku itu memutar tubuhnya dan menatapku. Ia pun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya seraya berkata, "Memangnya Yuuri tidak ingat?"_

 _"_ _A-aku..."_

 _"_ _Sewaktu aku nyaris menembak Yuuri di panti asuhan," ujar pemuda itu dengan suara rendahnya di telingaku, "apa Yuuri sudah lupa?"_

 _Mana mungkin aku melupakan peristiwa itu. Detik-detik saat Yura menghambur ke dalam ruangan Yakov, pemuda ini sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Tidak ada satu detik pun yang terlupakan dalam ingatanku. Mata Yakov yang memandang kosong, darah di kepalanya, Yura yang tidak bisa bergerak, tangan Viktor yang menyentuh kepala Yura juga tatapan Viktor padaku saat itu. Tak ada satu pun yang hilang dalam ingatanku. Hanya saja, bukan itu yang kumaksud._

 _"_ _Aku ingat yang itu," ucapku sambil menggerakkan kepala untuk menjauhkan telingaku dari bibirnya, "tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud."_

 _Tubuh pemuda itu diangkat dari atas tubuhku dan ia pun menggerakkan kepalanya. Senyumannya muncul di wajahnya saat ia berkata, "_ _Kalau begitu,_ _aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."_

 _Terdiam, aku pun menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku menghela napas. Mendengar jawabannya, baru kusadari kekonyolanku yang begitu keras kepala dan mengatakan bahwa aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Padahal ini semua hanya mimpi belaka. Kenapa aku begitu bersikeras bahkan sampai menanyainya segala?_

 _"_ _Lupakan saja," ucapku akhirnya, "itu hanya mimpi."_

 _"_ _Mimpi?" Viktor berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Lagi-lagi mimpi. Apa selama dua malam ini Yuuri terlalu banyak bermimpi sehingga tidak bisa membedakan mimpi dan kenyataan?"_

 _Mendengar nada suaranya, dengan gelagapan aku pun kembali berkata, "B-bukan begitu. Aku, aku hanya bermimpi bahwa ada seseorang berambut panjang kelabu yang mirip denganmu. H-hanya itu. Tapi hanya mimpi."_

 _"_ _Berambut panjang...kelabu?"_

 _Kuanggukkan kepalaku begitu mendengar pertanyaannya. Kali ini, tanpa diminta aku menceritakan kembali mimpi yang baru saja kulihat padanya dan menunggu reaksinya. Begitu melihat tidak ada reaksi di wajahnya, aku pun kembali berkata, "I-itu hanya mimpi."_

 _Viktor menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Cukup detail untuk sebuah mimpi."_

 _"_ _Ya...," jawabku sembari memalingkan pandangan darinya. "Konyol bukan? Aku bahkan punya ayah, ibu, juga sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang yang besar di sana."_

 _Sekali lagi pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala. Jemarinya kembali bergerak dan menelusuri rambutku. Bersamaan dengan itu, Viktor pun berkata, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan bermimpi, Yuuri."_

 _Ucapannya membuatku menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan berkata, "Begitukah?"_

 _"_ _Hanya saja," kata Viktor dengan nada suara yang membuat kegelisahanku kembali muncul, "bagaimana kalau ternyata bukan mimpi?"_

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau ternyata," ujar pemuda itu sementara jemarinya berhenti bergerak, "kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Yuuri?"_

 _Selama beberapa saat iris cokelatku bertemu dengan iris toscanya yang begitu cemerlang sekalipun di bawah penerangan yang temaram. Kami berdua saling bertatapan dan tak ada yang bergerak, hingga aku mengerjapkan bola mata seraya berkata,"Betulkah?"_

 _Ia menatapku selama sesaat, "Apa Yuuri berharap begitu?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu," jawabku sementara pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "tapi bila kita pernah bertemu, mungkin aku akan lebih mengerti, mengapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini."_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, kenapa kau membawaku serta kenapa kau menarikku dari kematian," ujarku ketika mengingat semua yang telah dilakukan pemuda ini untukku, "kurasa aku akan menemukan jawabannya."_

 _Ucapanku kembali membuat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya._ _Tidak ada kesan sinis saat garis lengkung itu muncul di wajahnya. Senyum yang begitu lembut, sangat berbeda dengan yang selama ini._ _Kali ini, pemuda itu_ _menarik dirinya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang. Sembari bersandar, pemuda itu berkata, "Kau lupa bahwa aku nyaris membunuhmu, Yuuri."_

 _"_ _Itu juga...," ucapku sembari menengadahkan kepala untuk menatapnya, "akan kutemukan jawabannya."_

 _Sekali lagi Viktor tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Cobalah temukan, kalau begitu."_

 _"_ _Itu..."_

 _"_ _Tapi sepertinya kau harus bergerak cepat," ucap pemuda itu seraya menyentuhkan telapak tangannya dan menutupi mataku, "karena_ _aku tidak akan menunggu._ _"_

 _"_ _Viktor?" Aku memanggil namanya ketika kegelapan kembali menghalangi pandanganku._

 _Tidak ada suara, hanya saja telapak tanganna masih menutupi pandanganku. Aku ingin mencoba bertanya lagi padanya, tepat ketika sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dahiku. Ketika diangkat, aku mendengar suara yang berkata, "_ _Selamat tinggal, Yuuri!"_

.

.

.

Tanganku berusaha menggapai-gapai begitu mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Di tengah kesadaranku yang minim, aku pun mencoba berteriak, namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Kucoba untuk terus meneriakkan namanya, hingga seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dan membawaku ke dunia yang terang benderang.

"Yuuri!" Suara orang itu berkata. "Yuuri, sadarlah!"

Mendengar nada suara yang tak asing itu, aku pun membuka mata dan menemukan sinar yang menyilaukan menembus iris mataku. Saking silaunya, aku mencoba memicingkan mata untuk mengurangi intensitas cahaya yang masuk sembari menunggu mataku beradaptasi dengan cahaya. Begitu aku sudah cukup terbiasa, aku pun memfokuskan pandangan pada gadis berambut pirang yang memandangku dengan khawatir.

"Yuuri?" Ia berkata dengan kerutan di dahi, "Yuuri, kau bisa mendengarku? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dan menatap gadis berambut pirang di hadapanku. Melihatnya, aku pun langsung mengenalinya sehingga aku berkata, "Yu...ra?"

Ketika aku menyebutkan namanya, gadis yang baru berusia lima belas tahun itu langsung melebarkan kedua tangannya dan memelukku erat. Ia bahkan nyaris membuatku tidak bisa bernapas karena pelukannya terlalu kencang. Karenanya, seseorang menepuk kepalanya pelan dan menariknya agar aku dapat kembali bernapas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Katsuki-san?" tanya pemuda berpotongan undercut yang muncul di belakang Yura. "Apa ada yang sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku saat mendengar pertanyaannya dan aku berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," pemuda itu kembali berkata, walaupun ekspresi datar tidak meninggalkan wajahnya sedikit pun. "Kau sudah tertidur lebih dari dua hari, dan tadinya kami berniat membawamu ke rumah sakit bila kau tidak terbangun juga."

"Rumah sakit?" Aku mengulang ucapannya. "Apakah... lukanya separah itu?"

"Sangat parah. Eros sangat membebani tubuhmu," jawab pemuda itu ketika mendengar ucapanku, "dan kau nyaris saja kehilangan nyawa."

"Eros?" Mendengar perkataannya, aku pun menggerakkan tangan menuju ke leherku dan mencari bandul berbentuk hati yang seharusnya bertengger di sana. Hanya saja, aku tidak menemukan apapun di leherku sehingga aku pun mengerutkan dahi. Di mana kalung pemberian Viktor? Apa aku menghilangkannya?

"Aksesoris pemberian Viktor," jelas Otabek. "Yang membuatmu kehilangan kewarasan dan terus menyerang JJ."

Aku mengangguk mendengar perkataannya. Kali ini tanpa perlu diingatkan kembali, memoriku memutar rekaman adegan saat aku menggerakkan tubuhku dengan leluasa untuk melawan JJ. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku berputar, atau menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku layaknya penari yang tengah menarikan tariannya. Untuk sesaat, dunia seolah berhenti berputar dan hanya aku seorang yang dapat bergerak dengan bebas.

"Setidaknya ia sudah mengambilnya," ucap Yura yang membuat ingatanku buyar. "Sekarang semua sudah beres 'kan?"

"Kita tidak tahu efek samping apa yang akan diterima Katsuki-san setelah ia menggunakan Eros," ujar pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulitnya itu. "Setelah digunakan, aksesoris akan memberikan efek samping pada penggunanya, hanya saja, kita belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Katsuki-san."

"Tidak ada," ujar seseorang yang tahu-tahu menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. "Efek sampingnya seharusnya sudah tidak ada."

Kugerakkan kepalaku dan kutemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata keemasan tertuju pada Altin-san. Hanya saja, pemuda itu sepertinya menyadari tatapan mataku sehingga pandangannya berputar dan tertuju padaku. Begitu melihatku, ia menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya sembari mendekat menuju tepian ranjang tempatku berbaring. Satu tangannya mengambil tanganku dan mendekatkan punggung tanganku ke bibirnya.

"Maaf karena belum memperkenalkan diri, Segniorita," ujar pemuda satu itu sembari menatapku dengan senyumannya yang menggoda. "Namaku Christophe Giacometti, salah satu rekan aliansi Viktor, dan kau bisa memanggilku Chris kalau kau mau."

"C-Chris?" Aku berkata sementara dengan gugup aku berusaha menarik tanganku. "I-ini..."

"Jangan takut," ucapnya sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "sebagai sesama pemilik Sanguinem Sanctoum aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Lagipula, aku ini juga anggota aliansi Viktor lho!"

"A-a..."

"Jangan menyentuh Yuuri sembarangan!" Yura berkata sembari merebut tanganku dan meniup-niupnya. Gadis satu itu juga mengusap-usapnya dan mengelap punggung tanganku yang baru saja dikecup pemuda berambut pirang di hadapan kami seolah tanganku baru saja terkena virus berbahaya. "Kau juga jangan semudah itu memberikan tanganmu pada orang yang baru kau kenal, Yuuri!"

"T-tapi..."

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang bernama Chris itu untungnya tidak tersinggung. Ia baru saja hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika Altin-san kembali berkata, "Apa maksudmu, Chris? Apa maksudnya bahwa efek sampingnya tidak ada?"

Pertanyaan Altin-san membuat Chris mengangkat bahu dan ia berkata, "Karena Viktor sudah melenyapkan semuanya?"

Altin-san menyipitkan matanya mendengar ucapan si pemuda pirang itu. "Maksudmu…?"

"Selama dua hari berturut-turut," ucap Chris sambil menunjukku, "orang itu duduk di samping Yuuri Katsuki dan menggunakan Aria, bukan?"

"Aria?" Aku dan Yura mengulanginya di saat bersamaan. Seingatku, Viktor juga menyebutkan nama itu sesaat sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaran sebelumnya.

"Aria," lanjut si pemuda pirang sambil menatap kami berdua, "aksesoris milik Viktor. Aksesoris langka yang bila digunakan dapat menetralkan fungsi aksesoris lainnya, dengan kata lain, selama ia menggunakan Aria, semua aksesoris akan berada dalam keadaan nonaktif."

"Nonaktif?" Aku mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Jadi yang membuatku... dapat bergerak dengan bebas itu adalah aksesoris?"

"Eros," ucap Altin-san, "aksesoris yang aktif karena ambisi juga nafsu penggunanya. Dalam prosesnya, Eros akan meningkatkan kekuatan juga meregenerasi dengan menyedot energi yang ada di tubuhmu sembari mematikan seluruh sarafmu untuk merasakan sakit. Begitu juga halnya dengan Agape. Perbedaannya, Agape merespon keinginan untuk melindungi orang lain dan menjadikanmu bantalan pelindung bagi yang lain dengan menggunakan energi tubuhmu."

"Betul sekali, Eros dan Agape adalah aksesoris yang diciptakan sepasang," lanjut Chris yang bergantian menjelaskan dengan Altin-san. "Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa dihentikan kecuali energi penggunanya sudah habis. Makanya kalau Viktor tidak menghentikan kalian berdua, kalian akan terus bertarung hingga energi kalian habis."

"Apa yang terjadi bila energi yang digunakan sudah habis?" Yura kembali bertanya. "Apa efeknya?"

Chris menatapnya dan tersenyum saat mendengar penjelasan Yura. Pemuda satu itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkannya melintang di depan lehernya seraya berkata, "Mati."

Tubuhku langsung menggigil mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Yura sehingga gadis itu hanya dapat menatap si pemuda berambut pirang tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Dalam diam, aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Viktor tahu mengenai aksesoris ini sebelum memberikannya padaku? Apakah dia tahu efek yang akan terjadi bila aku menggunakannya? Kalau ia tahu, kenapa ia memberikannya padaku?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, Altin-san kembali berkata, "Ia sudah tahu efeknya, tapi masih memberikannya pada Yura dan Katsuki-san."

"Yah," jawab Chris sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, "berkat aksesoris itu juga mereka selamat 'kan? Bayangkan bila Viktor tidak memberikan aksesoris itu sementara kalian tidak dapat melindungi keduanya?"

"Aksesoris itu nyaris membunuh nyawa mereka!" Altin-san menunjuk kami berdua dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Ekspresi datar yang biasanya selalu terlihat di wajahnya pun lenyap, digantikan dengan amarah yang jarang sekali muncul. "Mereka bisa saja mati bila menggunakan aksesoris itu."

"Tapi Viktor menghentikannya dengan menggunakan Aria 'kan?" Chris kembali berkata. "Lagipula, kutebak, ia juga tidak mengira bahwa kalian berdua dapat mengaktifkan aksesoris setingkat Eros dan Agape."

Memang Viktor tidak menjelaskan apa pun saat memberikan bandul itu padaku, hanya saja, itu tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik. Ia tahu. Ia tahu bahwa mengenakannya akan mengundang resiko mengaktifkannya. Tapi... kenapa ia tetap memberikannya? Apakah... ia ingin mengujiku? Mengujiku karena sebelumnya aku bilang padanya untuk menggunakan seluruh darahku?

"Ia menghentikannya karena sudah puas melihat," jawab Altin-san.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Chris sambil menggerakkan jemarinya. "Ia mengenakan Aria selama dua hari berturut-turut untuk menghilangkan efek Eros dari Yuuri Katsuki. Padahal mengenakan Aria selama sehari saja dapat membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan regenerasi sebanding dengan lamanya ia menggunakan aksesoris itu. Untuk apa ia merelakan diri kehilangan kemampuannya kalau ia memang berencana membunuh dua orang ini?"

"Dia pasti memiliki rencana sendiri."

"Otabek!" Chris berkata dengan nada nyaris putus asa. "Ayolah! Dia tak mungkin meninggalkan kita kalau ia memang berencana membunuh kedua gadis ini."

"Sudah sepantasnya ia bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya," jawab pemuda lain yang juga ikut masuk sementara dua wadah air berukuran besar melayang-layang di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan wadah itu di dekat ranjang sebelum berpindah ke sisi Altin-san. "Tidak perlu membelanya terus, Christophe!"

"Percuma saja bicara dengan Seung Gil!" Chris berkomentar sambil mengangkat bahunya. Namun ia segera mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada Altin-san dan kembali berkata, "Kau tidak biasanya seperti ini, Otabek! Bukankah kau yang paling setia padanya? Bukankah kau tahu bahwa ia telah menyelamatkanmu? Bukankah..."

"Ia hanya memanfaatkanku."

"Benar!" Seung Gil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Altin-san. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Memanfaatkan?" Chris berkata dengan nada yang juga meninggi. "Sekarang apa yang bisa ia manfaatkan dari kalian kalau ia sendiri pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan kita di sini? Apa kegunaan kalian bila kalian berdua bahkan tidak ada di sampingnya di saat ia tidak dapat menggunakan kemampuan regenerasinya?"

"Tidak dapat... menggunakan kemampuan regenerasi?" Aku menginterupsi perkataan Chris. "Apa maksudnya?"

Chris menoleh padaku dan ia berkata, "Begini, Aria memang aksesoris yang langka dan punya kegunaan yang luar biasa. Hanya saja, efek sampingnya pun akan membuat si pengguna kehilangan kemampuannya sebanding dengan lama waktu saat ia menggunakan aksesoris tersebut."

"Jadi maksudnya," ucapku setelah mendengar penjelasan Chris, "bila Viktor menggunakan Aria selama dua hari karena menghilangkan efek Eros, maka ia takkan bisa menggunakan kemampuan regenerasinya selama dua hari itu?"

"Hampir tepat," Chris berkata sambil menunjukku, "bedanya, dua harinya baru dimulai setelah ia berhenti mengaktifkan Aria. Jadi selama menggunakan Aria kemampuan regenerasinya akan tetap aktif, tapi bila ia berhenti mengaktifkannya, maka saat itulah efek sampingnya terjadi."

"Jadi... dia bisa terluka... oleh apapun?"

Chris kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Dan sudah tahu seperti itu, ia malah memutuskan untuk menghadapi keluarga Nikiforov seorang diri."

Lagi-lagi informasi yang dibawakan pemuda berambut pirang itu membuatku mengulangi ucapannya. "Apa... maksudnya?"

"Orang itu sudah pergi," kata Seung Gil sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dia pergi sendirian pagi-pagi sekali."

"Ke mana?" Aku kembali bertanya. "Ia pergi ke mana?"

"Ia kembali." Chris akhirnya berkata sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya, tampak frustasi. "Aku sempat meminta ikut, tapi dia malah memintaku untuk tinggal. Padahal ia tahu benar resikonya kalau ia menghadapi keluarga itu tanpa kemampuan regenerasinya."

Mendengar perkataan Chris, serta merta aku langsung teringat perkataan Viktor yang seolah terjadi di dalam mimpiku. Aku ingat ketika ia berkata,

 _"_ _Tapi sepertinya kau harus bergerak cepat, karena_ _aku tidak akan menunggu_ _."_

Dan ia juga berkata,

 _"_ _Selamat tinggal, Yuuri!"_

Inikah... maksudnya?

Inikah... yang ia maksud untuk memintaku bergerak cepat? Inikah... yang ia maksud bahwa ia takkan menunggu lagi dan langsung mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Inikah... maksudnya? Jadi pada akhirnya, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan kami?

Licik. Licik sekali. Aku bahkan belum bergerak tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan. Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun, tapi pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu meninggalkanku. Kalau begini... sudah terlambat. Sudah terlambat untuk mengejarnya, sudah terlambat untuk menemukan jawabannya, semuanya... sudah terlambat, bukan?

"Y-Yuuri?"

Perkataan Yura membuatku menghadapkan wajah padanya. Aku hendak bertanya padanya, namun lidahku kelu dan aku tidak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa. Melihatku, ekspresi Yura pun berubah menjadi khawatir sehingga gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipiku sembari berkata, "Kenapa menangis? Ada apa?"

Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa airmata telah jatuh menuruni pipi bila Yura tidak mengatakannya. Padalah tenggorokanku sudah sedemikian tercekat hingga tak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata tapi aku bahkan tidak merasakannya. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"K-kok tiba-tiba…"

Aku ingin mencarinya. Aku ingin menemukan jawabannya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini padaku di saat seluruh dunia menganggapnya gila. Aku ingin memahaminya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberiku kesempatan?

"Coba kulihat!" Chris berkata sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan hendak menyentuhku. "Apa jangan-jangan efeknya belum lenyap sepenuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa?"

"Belum hilang?" Yura berkata dengan nada suaranya yang meninggi. "Orang itu main pergi saja sebelum selesai mengobati Yuuri?"

Altin-san memicingkan matanya dan ia pun turut mendekat padaku sementara si rambut pirang sudah menggunakan jemarinya untuk membuka kelopak mataku. Dahi Chris berkerut dan ia berkata, "Aku tidak menemukan gejala apa pun, tapi…"

"Sialan!" Yura berkata dengan jengkel. "Dasar orang tidak bertanggung jawab, bisa-bisanya dia main meninggalkan Yuuri tanpa menuntaskan seluruhnya pengobatannya. Kalau memang begitu harusnya ia menyelesaikannya dulu sebelum pergi! Kenapa dia main pergi saja?"

Mendengar perkataan Yura, aku pun tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide. Karenanya, aku pun memejamkan mata dan mengernyit sedikit. Melihat reaksiku, sontak Yura langsung mendekat dengan khawatir dan berkata, "Yuuri? Kau kenapa? Apa kepalamu sakit?"

"A-aku…"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Altin-san berkata sambil menekan sesuatu di handphonenya. "Biar kupesan satu untuk…"

"Jangan!" Aku berkata tiba-tiba. "Jangan! Mungkin… ini efek Eros… efeknya… masih terasa."

"Eh?" Chris menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar ucapanku, "tapi setahuku Viktor sudah…"

"Masih… terasa…" ucapku sambil mencengkeram selimut. "Sedikit…"

Altin-san memandangku dengan curiga, begitu pula dengan pemuda bermata tajam yang satunya. Walaupun begitu keduanya tetap tidak mengatakan apa pun dan membiarkanku mengernyit bagaikan orang kesakitan. Hanya Chris seorang yang menggerakkan kepalanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Viktor!" Yura berkata dengan geram. "Orang itu memang sial! Sekarang bagaimana kita harus mengobati Yuuri kalau orang itu sudah pergi? Kalau dia mau pergi, paling tidak obati dulu sampai tuntas! Bagaimana sih orang itu?"

"Aksesoris itu...," ucapku sambil menatap Chris, "langka sekali, bukan?"

Chris mengangguk, "Ya, hanya ada satu di dunia ini dan hanya Viktor seorang yang dapat menggunakannya."

"Berarti, yang dapat melenyapkan efek sampingnya hanya Viktor seorang," lanjutku sambil menatap Chris, "bukan begitu?"

Manik keemasan Chris menatapku sekarang. Sekejap, ia menurunkan sedikit kelopak matanya yang langsung hilang digantikan dengan binar cemerlang layaknya seorang anak kecil. Kemudian pemuda pirang itu pun berkata, "Benar sekali! Hanya Viktor seorang yang dapat menggunakan Aria untuk menghilangkan efek Eros di tubuhmu."

"Kalau begitu..."

"Ah, bagaimana ini," ujar Chris sembari menggerakkan kepalanya dengan gelisah. "Tanpa Viktor, Yuuri bisa mati."

"Diam kau!" Yura langsung menyemburkan emosinya mendengar ucapan pemuda pirang satu itu. "Aku takkan membiarkan Yuuri mati."

"Kita bisa ke rumah sakit," Altin-san berkata sembari mendekat pada Yura dan aku. "Biar kuantarkan!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Chris berkata dengan cepat sambil menghalangi Altin-san yang sudah hendak mendekat pada kami berdua. "Tidak ke rumah sakit! Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa wajahmu sudah disebar ke seluruh penjuru negeri? Kau mau memancing satu pasukan Nikiforov ke rumah sakit dan mencelakai pasien-pasien di sana?"

Aku mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Chris… benar. Sebaiknya tidak ke rumah sakit."

Di belakang, Seung Gil mendecak kesal sembari berkata, "Ini pasti salah satu siasat orang itu. Sengaja meninggalkan kita, tapi tidak menuntaskan pengobatan Katsuki-san sehingga kita terpaksa mengejarnya. Strategi yang sangat bagus."

"Lalu maumu bagaimana?" Chris balas bertanya padanya. "Kalau bukan Viktor, tidak ada lagi yang dapat menyelamatkan Yuuri."

Yura mendecak kesal mendengar perkataan Chris. Namun aku menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Sambil menatap dua pemuda lain yang tak kalah kelam raut wajahnya, aku pun berkata, "Kurasa, kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

Altin-san menghela napas, sementara Seung Gil mendecakkan lidah. Yura tampaknya tidak setuju namun ia hanya bisa mengerang sembari memegangi kepalanya. Tatapanku bertemu dengan Chris yang justru menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hanya terlihat olehku.

"Kita harus mengejarnya." Aku berkata, "Temukan Viktor Nikiforov!"

.

.

.

 _Holla! Sudah masuk bulan suci Ramadhan ternyata, jadi… Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakan! Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _XD : boleh kok menjerit, menjerit nggak dilarang XD Nah, nah, ane pikir juga Eros dan Agape memang aksesoris yang cukup oke buat Yuuri dan Yura yang backgroundnya bukan fighter. Sayangnya, uda keburu diambil Babang Viktor T_T_

 _Seung Gil sendiri, dia sepertinya cowok yang baik. Cowok baik yang nggak tegaan walaupun mulutnya pedes, mungkin semacem tsuntsun juga ya :P dan iyak, Otabek sendiri nggak nyangka bahwa mereka dimanfaatin, makanya dia marah, Poor bang Beka! *tepok-tepok bang Beka_

 _ **Network Error**_ _: finally Yuuri sadar nih, dan kapal Victuuri pun kembali berlayar :D_

 _ **ParkYuu**_ _: iyah, kalo Yura mati, Yuuri bisa jadi setan beneran tanpa pake Eros T_T secara dia overprotektif banget ama Yura, dan vice versa. Si Bang Beka sendiri, serius keluar tuh ternyata, tapi malah Bang Viktor yang pergi sekalipun Bang Beka keluar. Dan sudah ada Babang Chris yang sejolinya babang Viktor buat semakin meramaikan suasana. Semoga kamu makin suka juga ya Yuuchan XD_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _: Ah! Jadi kamu yang nebak bener kemarin yak XD memang ada satu yang tebakannya tepat banget, tapi saya lupa siapa XD ternyata Saya rupanya :D Iyak, Agape dan Eros di sini efeknya emang bahaya banget, makanya nggak bisa sembarangan dipake. Beruntungnya, kita punya Babang Viktor dengan Aria nya yang bisa netralin semua aksesoris. Tapi, sebenernya aksesoris itu layaknya anting dan gelang yang bisa dipake siapa aja, hanya… nggak semua orang cocok pake aksesoris 'kan sekalipun aksesorisnya sama? :P Dan mari bersama-sama dengan khidmat kita kibarkan kembali bendera Victuuri sembari menyongsong Bang Viktor yang uda duluan pergi :P_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: WOW, congratulation! Semoga hasil ujiannya bagus-bagus XD dan sukses di setiap mata pelajaran XD_

 _Aniway, beberapa pertanyaan kamu sudah ane jawab yak di chapter ini, walaupun sayangnya ane belum dapet kesempetan untuk jelasin Almavivo dan Advent T_T semoga di next next chapter ane berkesempatan jelasin._

 _Thank u sekali buat selalu review dan makasih uda bilang bahwa ini masterpiece XD ane rasa, ane juga harus berjuang lebih baik :D_

 _ **ChocoCroissant**_ _: nah, anak-anak yang baik, disarankan dengan sangat untuk membaca Rage sebelum jam pelajaran, bila sudah pelajaran…mari bertindak persuasive dengan meyakinkan bahwa Rage aman dibaca walaupun di mata pelajaran killer sekalipu #HOI!_

 _Catatan : kehilangan/ diambilnya handphone oleh guru killer bukan tanggungjawab author :P_

 _#kabur #ngeles #author ditimpuk_

 _ **Yume**_ _: fufufu, ternyata si Seung Gil ini berpotensi jadi orang ketiga juga yah? Baik di Yuuri maupun di Yura, dia selaluuuu aja membuat tanda tanya dan selalu jadi orang ketiga. Kasian banget si Abang satu ini :P Aniway, thank u juga sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review :D_

 _ **whitesakura44**_ _: saia setujuu! Both Viktor and Otabek has a really nice quote. They both have their own way to express their feeling to the one they care for._

 _Untuk Vitya sendiri, mungkin di chapter ini kamu bisa sedikit menerawang alasan di balik sikap nggak ketebaknya. Walaupun topeng yang dipake Bang Vitya ada banyak, tetep aja doi nggak bisa ngalahin Yuuri :P secara Yuuri emang selalu bikin topeng si Abang luluh lantak sampe nggak berbentuk dengan kebebalan cute nya *like u always said :P_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _:Nggak telat, Hiro! *nyodorin teh, monggo diminum dulu tehnya XD_

 _Dan Bang Vitya itu, emang superrrrr ngeselin, tapi dia sendiri bilang kan, bahwa dia lebih suka melakukan hal-hal di luar ekspektasi orang-orang. Makanya, mungkin cara dia bikin kesel juga salah satu caranya buat melakukan hal-hal yang nggak bisa ketebak sama orang laen :P_

 _Si Bang Otabek sendiri uda kesel sama Vitya, tapi doi nggak punya pilihan laen nih, karena Yuuri bilang mau ketemu dia. Sementara untuk kedua aksesoris ini, berhubung keduanya dibawa sama Vitya, kayaknya emang mereka nggak akan bisa pake aksesorisnya. Walaupun aksesoris ini yang bikin mereka bisa bertarung._

 _Uwooo! Ada kembang api, aaaa, laptop, laptop! Fiuh! Untung leptop selamat._

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	25. Act 25

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yu** **ra** **:** **Taking back**

Ini pasti salah satu siasat Viktor.

Setelah memanfaatkan Yuuri dan tinggal di sisinya selama beberapa waktu, sekarang malah pergi begitu saja kembali ke keluarganya. Mengingat situasinya tidak mungkin orang itu meninggalkan begitu saja anggota aliansinya dan pergi ke Rusia tanpa siasat apa pun. Belum lagi, sebelum pergi ia sengaja memberitahukan pada pemuda bernama Christophe bahwa ia akan membereskan sendiri keluarga Nikiforov. Kalau dia benar-benar tidak ingin melibatkan kami, harusnya dia tidak perlu mengumumkan segala bahwa ia akan membereskan keluarga itu. Kalau seperti ini 'kan sama saja halnya dengan orang yang hendak bunuh diri tapi mengumumkan ke semua orang bahwa ia hendak bunuh diri.

 _Well_ , setidaknya begitulah yang kupikirkan. Aku seratus persen yakin bahwa kami hanya akan jatuh ke perangkapnya bila menyusulnya ke Rusia, sayangnya aku tidak bisa memberikan alasan yang lebih persuasif pada Yuuri. Belum lagi, hanya orang itulah yang memegang kunci untuk menghilangkan pengaruh aksesoris dari Yuuri dan tanpanya kakakku akan selamanya terjebak dalam pengaruh aksesoris itu.

Hanya saja, aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan efek aksesoris yang Yuuri katakan. Aneh sekali kalau hanya dia seorang saja yang masih terkena pengaruh aksesoris. Walaupun memang Christophe dan Otabek sempat menyebutkan bahwa kedua aksesoris yang aku dan Yuuri memiliki efek samping yang sama, tapi sepertinya tidak demikian halnya dengan lamanya pengaruh pada tubuh kami. Masalahnya, sewaktu mengenakan Agape, tubuhku hanya memerlukan pengobatan selama kurang dari dua belas jam. Sementara pada Yuuri, Viktor bahkan harus mengenakan Aria selama dua hari penuh.

Christophe bilang hal ini hanya terjadi pada pemilik darah seperti dirinya dan Yuuri, di mana penggunanya memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lebih rentan dibanding yang lain. Selain itu, menurutnya Yuuri yang tidak terbiasa menggunakan kemampuannya ditambah beban aksesoris membuat energinya terkuras habis. Sangat berbeda denganku yang sudah lebih terbiasa menggunakan kemampuanku.

Tapi, bukan berarti aku menerima begitu saja penjelasan tersebut. Mungkin memang benar bahwa aku sering menggunakan bakatku tanpa kusadari, mungkin juga aku lebih terbiasa dengannya dibanding Yuuri. Namun pernyataan bahwa ketahananku jauh lebih baik, mungkin tidak tepat seperti dugaan Christophe. Entah mengapa, aku juga merasakan sedikit efek samping penggunaan aksesoris walaupun mungkin tidak seekstrem Yuuri yang harus terbaring selama dua hari penuh.

Lagipula, bukan hanya aku saja yang terkena efek samping penggunaan aksesoris tersebut. Dari keterangan Christophe - hanya dia yang bermulut besar dibanding yang lain - aksesoris memang selalu memiliki efek samping. Baik Otabek Altin, bahkan Seung Gil yang menyebalkan pun turut terkena efek samping dari aksesoris yang mereka gunakan. Advent yang dikenakan Otabek misalnya, memiliki kemampuan untuk meningkatkan suhu tubuh dan membuat lapisan panas yang dapat membakar apapun yang bersinggungan dengannya. Hanya saja, setelahnya penggunanya akan mengalami demam tinggi selama waktu pemakaian aksesoris. Pastinya begitu pula yang terjadi dengan Almavivo, walaupun aku tidak tahu efek samping apa yang dapat diberikan oleh aksesoris yang mampu memadatkan atau cairan atau partikel kecil di sekitarnya.

Fakta yang cukup mengerikan, bukan? Siapa sangka di samping kekuatan besar yang dihasilkan aksesoris, terdapat efek samping yang juga tak sedikit. Bahkan pada aksesoris tingkat tinggi efek sampingnya dapat merenggut nyawa penggunanya sendiri, seperti yang Yuuri dan aku kenakan.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Seung Gil, Otabek atau pun Viktor nekat menggunakan aksesoris seekstrem itu dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki. Padahal dengan kemampuan mereka, musuh bisa saja dijatuhkan tanpa harus menggunakan aksesoris yang membahayakan nyawa mereka. Berbeda denganku yang tidak memiliki kemampuan setara bila tidak mengenakan aksesoris. Bila tidak menggunakannya, memiliki bakat untuk melihat lima detik setelahnya pun tidak berguna di hadapan para pengguna kemampuan seperti kemarin.

Dengan kemampuanku sekarang, sepertinya aku memang membutuhkan aksesoris itu bila ingin berdiri setara dengan yang lain. Hanya melihat lima detik ke depan saja tidak cukup bila aku ingin melindungi Yuuri dengan kedua tanganku. Aku membutuhkan aksesoris, sekalipun itu harus merenggut nyawaku. Lebih baik nyawaku yang dipertaruhkan dibanding nyawa Yuuri.

Sudah cukup bagiku melihat Yuuri bertarung layaknya seorang penari menarikan tariannya. Sudah cukup bagiku melihatnya terus mendorong musuh dengan tangannya yang kurus. Yuuri begitu rapuh, begitu rentan. Setiap kali ia menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah, aku khawatir ia akan jatuh dan tumbang. Salah-salah bukan menumbangkan musuh, ia malah mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Dan tentunya aku takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Daripada Yuuri, lebih baik aku saja yang melakukannya. Tanganku jelas lebih kuat dibanding tangan Yuuri yang mungil. Kakiku pun jelas lebih kuat dan lebih lincah dibandingkan dengannya. Aku tidak rapuh seperti Yuuri. Aku jauh lebih kuat darinya. Makanya, dengan aksesoris itu, aku pasti bisa melindungi Yuuri. Aku pasti…

"Kau belum mengambil makananmu?"

Lamunanku buyar begitu seorang pemuda muncul di hadapanku dengan membawa baki yang berisi beberapa makanan yang diambilnya. Ia menyajikan makanan tersebut di hadapan kami berdua sebelum perhatiannya kembali beralih padaku karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya terulur lebih dulu dan menyentuh dahiku sembari berkata, "Wajahmu pucat."

"Oh…" Aku berkata dengan kepala tertunduk dan membiarkannya menyentuh dahiku. Entah mengapa ketika ia melakukannya, jantungku mulai berdegup tidak keruan sehingga aku menyembunyikannya dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Apa jangan-jangan efek Agape juga masih belum hilang?" Ia kembali bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tangannya masih menempel dengan nyaman di dahiku ketika ia berdecak dan kembali berkata, "Mungkin sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dan bukannya mengejar orang itu."

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan sekalipun enggan, akhirnya kuturunkan tangannya dari dahiku sembari berkata, "Kau belum lupa 'kan bahwa status kita ini buronan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita ini buronan?"

Kulipat kedua tanganku dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Kuberikan satu pandangan skeptis padanya lalu berkata, "Tuan Otabek Altin, tentunya kau tidak lupa 'kan bahwa sebelumnya kita diserang di pusat perbelanjaan juga di apartemenmu?"

Otabek mengangkat satu alisnya yang belakangan ini kupikir cukup … keren? Damn Yura! Jangan sampai perhatianmu teralih! Fokuslah pada perkataannya! Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai alisnya saja kau pikir keren?

"Kau tidak mau makan?"

Gelagapan karena tidak menyangka akan munculnya pertanyaan, akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku tidak lapar."

"Makanlah," ujarnya sambil memberikanku semangkuk penuh oatmeal dengan buah-buahan di atasnya. Melihat makanan yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya itu, aku pun menaikkan alis sementara ia berkata, "Di pesawat juga diberikan makanan, tapi sebaiknya kau isi perutmu dulu sebelum terbang."

Mengingat Oatmeal bukan makanan favoritku, akhirnya aku berkata, "Untukmu saja. Aku tidak lapar."

Sembari mengaduk isi mangkuknya sendiri, pemuda itu berkata, "Tubuhmu terlalu kurus, sebaiknya kau makan."

"Kurus? Tidak! Aku jauh lebih berisi dibanding Yuuri."

Tatapan datar langsung dihadiahkan padaku begitu ucapanku selesai. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa pemuda itu meragukan yang kuucapkan. Hanya saja ia tidak mau berdebat dan lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Cepatlah makan! Kemampuanmu mungkin bisa bertambah kalau kau makan."

"Benarkah?" Aku bertanya sementara mataku menyipit curiga. "Makan banyak bisa menambah kemampuanku?"

Pemuda di hadapanku itu mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Kau tidak mau?"

"Tentu saja aku mau kemampuanku bertambah," jawabku dengan antuasias. Pembicaraan mengenai bakatku membuatku lupa bahwa sebelumnya aku tengah terpesona padanya. "Makanya kutanya, apakah makan berlebihan dapat membantu meningkatkan kemampuanku? Menambahnya jadi lima detik, seperti katamu?"

Mata cokelat pemuda itu bertemu denganku sementara tangannya mendorong mangkuk berisi oatmeal dan buah-buahan. "Makanlah!"

Masih memandang dengan curiga, aku mengambil mangkuk yang ia sodorkan. Kuambil juga sendok dan mulai mengaduk seperti yang ia lakukan. Sembari mengaduk, kuangkat kepalaku dan kembali berkata, "Ngomong -ngomong, yang waktu itu kubicarakan..."

Sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapan, pemuda itu sudah memotongnya dengan berkata, "Tidak!"

Penolakannya membuat alisku berkedut. "Memangnya kau tahu yang mana yang kumaksud?"

"Soal menggunakan aksesorismu kembali," jawab pemuda itu sembari menyuapkan oatmeal bercampur buah berry-nya ke mulut. Ia menelannya terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali berkata, "Kurasa tidak."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar ucapannya. Aku pun berkata, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya." Ia berkata tanpa menatapku. Tangannya fokus menyuapkan oatmeal ke dalam mulutnya dan berkata, "Kami bertiga bisa melindungimu dan kakakmu."

Aku tahu mereka bertiga memang kuat dan mungkin setara dengan para petinggi keluarga Nikiforov. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan berdiam diri dan menyilangkan saja kedua lenganku di depan dada sementara tiga orang di hadapanku mempertaruhkan nyawa. Lagipula, bukankah akan semakin menguntungkan kalau aku pun dapat bertarung?

Kuungkapkan alasanku padanya, namun pemuda itu malah berkata, "Aku tidak melihat keuntungan bila kau menggunakan aksesoris Yura."

"Tidak melihat?" Aku bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Kau tidak perlu melihat. Kau hanya perlu berhitung. Satu ditambah tiga sama dengan empat. Bukankah akan bagus kalau ada empat orang yang dapat bertarung melawan empat orang di pihak lawan?"

"Yura," ucap pemuda yang akhirnya menghadapkan kembali kepalanya padaku. "Kalau bertarung seperti Matematika, kita sudah kalah sejak Georgi menyerang untuk pertama kalinya."

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan kemampuannya. Kalau kemampuanmu setara dengan seratus orang biasa, maka Matematika akan berlaku bila ada empat orang sepertimu 'kan?"

Tangannya berhenti mengaduk. Ekspresi datar yang biasa muncul di wajahnya sementara ia berkata, "Kau bukan orang keempat, Yura."

"Aku…"

"Lagipula, aksesoris yang kau kenakan dapat merenggut nyawamu." Pemuda itu mengatakannya tanpa mendengarkan ucapanku. "Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu kehilangan nyawa di hadapanku."

Mendengar jawabannya, bukannya tersentuh darahku malah langsung naik ke kepala. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, aku pun menyemprotnya dengan menggunakan suara meninggi. " Memangnya nyawaku ini milikmu? Apa masalahnya kalau aku yang kehilangan nyawa?"

"Masalahnya?" Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tajam, membuatku tidak dapat berkutik. Nada suaranya benar-benar dingin saat ia berkata, "Kau bertanya padaku, 'apa masalahnya'?"

Seperti kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba, amarahku pun langsung lenyap saat mendengar suaranya. Kuurungkan niatku untuk membalas perkataannya berhubung instingku mengatakan untuk menahan diri dibanding membantahnya. Biasanya, pemuda ini tidak pernah menggunakan nada sinis seperti itu saat berbicara denganku.

Berhubung aku tidak mengucapkan apa pun dan Otabek juga tidak melanjutkan perkatannya, akhirnya kami hanya saling berpandangan hingga salah seorang dari kami mengalihkan pandangan. Sebelum ia berkata-kata lagi, aku sudah menundukkan kepala dan memainkan sendok yang kupegang. Aku masih ingin meyakinkannya bahwa menggunakan aksesoris adalah hal yang benar. Tapi, aku sedikit ragu terlebih setelah mendengarnya mendebatku dengan nada sinis. Untungnya seseorang mengambil alih giliranku berbicara dengan berkata, "Sedang membicarakan apa?"

"A... Yuuri," panggilku ketika melihat gadis itu duduk di samping si pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu. "Kami tidak sedang membicarakan apa..."

"Yura bilang dia ingin mengenakan kembali aksesorisnya," potong pemuda itu sambil menunjukku. "Apa kau mengizinkan, Katsuki-san?"

Mulutku menganga saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku memang menyatakan apa yang kuinginkan pada pemuda ini, tapi aku tak memperhitungkan bahwa ia bisa saja membocorkan keinginanku itu pada Yuuri. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak mau Yuuri tahu? Kupikir pemuda ini berada di pihakku.

"Benarkah itu Yura?" Suara Yuuri langsung membuat perhatianku kembali terarah padanya. "Apakah benar bahwa kau ingin menggunakan aksesoris?"

Mudah saja bagiku untuk berbohong dan menenangkan Yuuri dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan menggunakan aksesoris. Tapi pastinya, di kemudian hari gadis itu akan mencurigaiku dan memproteksiku dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Karena tahu bahwa hal itu akan terjadi, aku pun lebih memilih untuk berkata jujur. "Ya."

Yuuri menatapku sambil menggelengkan kepala, tidak percaya. Selera makannya sepertinya langsung hilang setelah mendengar ucapan Otabek. Mangkuk berisi bubur yang ia bawa digesernya ke samping, sementara pandangannya mengarah padaku dan ia berkata, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena...," aku menundukkan kepala sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku, "aku membutuhkannya. Kemampuanku saja tidak cukup untuk berhadapan dengan mereka."

"Yura," ujar Yuuri sambil menyentuhkan tangannya di atas tanganku, "kukira kita sudah sepakat soal ini."

"Kita tidak sepakat soal apa pun, Yuuri!"

"Kau tidak akan mengenakan lagi aksesoris itu, Yura!" Yuuri berkata dengan nada tegas yang sama seperti Otabek. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan nyawamu."

"Tapi Yuuri…"

"Aksesoris itu merenggut nyawamu," ujar gadis itu. "Untuk apa kau mengenakan sesuatu yang hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu?"

"Karena…," ucapanku terpotong ketika iris toscaku bertemu dengan iris cokelat Yuuri. Kata-kata seperti 'untuk melindungimu' tidak bisa kuucapkan di hadapannya. Sudah pasti Yuuri tidak akan setuju. Sudah pasti Yuuri takkan membiarkanku melindunginya. Malah kuduga, Yuurilah yang akan mengambil posisi itu bila aku mengatakannya. Karenanya, aku memilih untuk berkata, "Karena kemampuanku akan berguna bagi yang lain, terlebih bila aku menggunakan aksesoris. Dengan kemampuanku, takkan ada seorang pun yang akan terancam serangan dadakan!"

Gadis yang berdebat denganku itu sudah membuka mulut untuk membantah. Namun kali ini, orang lain lebih dulu merebut gilirannya bicara dengan berkata, "Berguna bagi yang lain? Dengan kemampuan yang hanya lima detik, apa yang bisa kau lakukan?"

Ucapan bernada sinis dari pemuda yang baru saja duduk sembari membawa baki berisi mangkuk berisi makanan Korea membuatku memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Kemudian aku pun berkata, "Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Seung Gil Lee!"

Pemuda yang tiba-tiba ikut campur dalam pembicaraan itu mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Kau saja yang tidak bisa menerima pendapat orang lain."

"Mananya yang termasuk fakta dari ucapanmu?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Kau hanya sekedar menyampaikan opinimu."

"Tidak kok, aku menyampaikan fakta berdasarkan pengalamanku," ucapnya tidak mau kalah. "Memangnya dalam lima detik apa yang bisa kau lakukan? Hanya mendeteksi bara api yang akan jatuh? Otabek bahkan bisa menjatuhkan musuhnya lebih dulu sebelum kau melihat serangannya."

Pemuda yang tiba-tiba disebut namanya itu mengangkat satu alisnya, namun tak mengeluarkan suara untuk membantah. Hanya saja, aku tidak terima mendengar si pemuda Korea ini meremehkan kemampuanku begitu saja sehingga aku berkata, "Perlu kuingatkan tidak, kalau aku yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari serangan Sara Crispino?"

Seung Gil menggerakkan kepalanya, menatapku. Sendok yang ia pegang diarahkan padaku sementara ia berkata, "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau tidak kau selamatkan? Sombong sekali si pengguna vision lima detik ini."

"Kenapa memangnya kalau hanya lima detik?" Aku membalas ucapannya yang selalu saja menekankan fakta bahwa aku hanya dapat melihat sejauh jangka waktu tertentu. "Nantinya juga akan bertambah kalau aku terbiasa menggunakannya."

"Beberapa visioner yang kutahu menghabiskan waktu lebih dari lima tahun hanya untuk menambah lima detik," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengaduk makanannya. "Kau yang baru mengetahui kemampuanmu selama lima hari memangnya bisa apa?"

"Itu…"

"Apa kau pikir dalam lima hari kemampuanmu dapat bertambah?" Ia berkata dengan sinis, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan. "Jangan mimpi, Yura Plisetsky!"

Perkataannya sudah tentu hendak kubantah lagi. Sayangnya kali ini jatahku berbicara direbut lebih dulu oleh pemuda pirang yang mengambil tempat di samping Yuuri. Dengan santainya ia meletakkan baki berisi makanan dan langsung berkata, "Bisa kok."

Mendengar perkataan si pemuda pirang yang baru saja duduk dan meletakkan mangkuknya, aku pun kembali berkata, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Sembari mengaduk makanannya, Christophe Giacometti menatapku dan berkata, "Kalau kau sangat berbakat, bukan tidak mungkin kemampuanmu dapat bertambah dalam waktu singkat."

"Kemungkinannya 0,0000000001 %." Seung Gil kembali menimpali. "Tidak mungkin."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan pesimis begitu," Chris memberikan senyum dan tertawa ringan. Pemuda satu itu sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa rekan-rekannya bahkan tidak menyambut pembicaraan ini dengan senyum di wajah. "Walaupun kecil, kemungkinannya masih ada, bukan?"

"Tidak!" Otabek langsung bersuara. "Tidak ada kemungkinan seperti itu."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang memutuskan?" Aku menatapnya dengan jengkel, lalu perhatianku beralih pada Chris lagi dan berkata, "Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menambahkan jangka waktu kemampuanku?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergumam terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemudian ia berkata, "Keberuntungan, kurasa."

Dengan kata lain, tidak ada cara untuk mendapatkan kemungkinan yang super sedikit itu. Bagus sekali. Sudah menerbitkan secercah harapan, sekarang pemuda ini malah menggantungkannya. Setidaknya kalau ia menjatuhkannya, aku akan berhenti berharap dan mencari kemungkinan lain. Tapi kalau begini sih…

"Bagaimana kalau menggunakan aksesoris saja?"

"Tidak!" Serempak Yuuri, Otabek dan Seung Gil langsung bersuara. Mereka bertiga bahkan memberikan tatapan ganas pada Chris yang tengah mengaduk makanannya sehingga pemuda itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya berkata dengan bingung. "Aksesoris bisa menutupi kelemahannya, 'kan?"

"Dia tidak membutuhkannya," jawab Otabek sambil menatapku tegas. "Takkan kubiarkan ia mengenakan kembali aksesoris itu."

Chris menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cuek. "Kau bicara begitu, tapi kau sendiri meminta aksesoris baru pada orang itu. Dasar inkonsisten!"

Mendengar perkataan Chris, aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku pada Otabek dan kembali berkata, "Kau meminta aksesoris baru? Untukku?"

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menjawabnya datar. "Dan sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara apapun, Chris."

Si pemuda pirang yang dipanggil namanya hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Sementara itu, aku mengambil alih tempatnya berbicara dengan berkata, "Kenapa kau meminta lagi aksesoris baru? Untuk siapa? Apakah itu untuk Yuuri?"

"Bukan untukmu atau pun Katsuki-san," jawabnya cepat sambil menyingkirkan mangkuk yang sudah habis isinya. Ia menyentuhkan satu tangannya di kepalaku dan kembali berkata, "Habiskan makananmu, Yura."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Aku berkata sambil mengikutinya yang sudah bangkit berdiri dan hendak meletakkan mangkuknya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. "Kenapa kau memesan aksesoris baru lagi? Untuk apa?"

Begitu pemuda itu telah meletakkan mangkuk bekasnya dan hendak berbalik, aku menghalangi jalannya dan melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Tatapan mataku sudah menyatakan bahwa aku ingin pertanyaanku dijawab, walaupun pemuda itu malah menghela napas dan menggerakkan kakinya menghindariku. Melihatnya, aku pun langsung mengejar pemuda itu untuk kembali menghalangi jalannya.

"Otabek!"

Sikap emosionalku sepertinya tidak berpengaruh padanya. Buktinya pemuda itu dengan santainya meletakkan tangan di kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun, namun sepertinya aku mengerti. Entah bagaimana, aku tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menggunakan aksesoris itu.

"Minggirlah, Yura!" Ia kembali berkata. Tidak ada nada dingin atau amarah di suaranya, seperti biasa. "Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu."

"Kau meminta aksesoris itu untukmu sendiri?"

Lawan bicaraku itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku. Ia benar-benar tidak mau bicara rupanya. Melihat sikapnya, kuasumsikan bahwa dugaanku benar. Pemuda satu ini benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala. Aku tidak percaya ini. Ia setengah mati menentangku yang hendak menggunakan aksesoris karena itu akan membahayakan nyawaku. Tapi ia sendiri meminta tambahan satu aksesoris yang mungkin dapat mengancam nyawanya sendiri? Apa ia tidak salah?

"Kau itu…" ujarku sambil berdecak, "kenapa kau harus menggunakan aksesoris itu pada dirimu sendiri? Kau tidak mengizinkan orang lain menggunakan satu pun aksesoris, tapi kau mengenakan dua aksesoris pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak salah? Kau sedang mencoba bunuh diri?"

Otabek memutar bola matanya dan menghela napasnya saat mendengar ucapanku. Pemuda itu kemudian berkata, "Chris terlalu banyak bicara rupanya."

"Kenapa kau harus menggunakan dua aksesoris?" Aku kembali bertanya padanya. "Apa kekuatanmu tidak cukup? Kau itu sudah jauh lebih kuat dariku seharusnya kau berikan saja satu padaku dibanding memakai dua aksesoris di tubuhmu!"

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menggunakannya." Pemuda itu berkata sementara tatapannya terarah kembali padaku. Ia juga meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku dan sembari berjalan melewatiku pemuda itu berkata, "Lagipula harus ada seseorang yang memegang peranan itu ketika Viktor tidak ada, bukan?"

Kepalaku menengadah dan menatapnya dengan bingung. "Peranan… apa?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak menjawab dan hanya mengacak-acak rambutku. Sikapnya lagi-lagi membuatku kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Peranan apa yang ia pegang? Peran sebagai Viktor? Peran sebagai sang Pakhan gila yang tak dapat dimengerti anak buahnya? Atau… apa?

"Aku tidak mengerti!" Aku berkata sambil berbalik dan menyusulnya kembali. "Peranan apa yang kau maksud? Apa kau bermaksud mengambil alih aliansi? Apa ini kudeta?"

"Bukan seperti itu," jawab pemuda itu akhirnya ketika melihatku menyusulnya. Langkahnya terhenti dan wajahnya kembali dihadapkan padaku. "Maksudku, harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan tempat Viktor untuk melindungi kalian."

"Melindungi?" Kuulangi ucapannya dengan mengerutkan dahi. "Tunggu! Jadi kau bermaksud mengenakan dua aksesoris untuk… melindungi aku dan Yuuri?"

Kembali Otabek mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan ia berkata, "Apakah ada alasan lain?"

"Tapi… kau sudah cukup kuat," ucapku dengan tetap berdiri menghalanginya. "Untuk apa lagi kau menggunakan aksesoris? Kau…"

"Viktor jauh lebih kuat." Ia berkata dengan pandangan yang seolah memandang jauh ke depan.

Lagi-lagi alisku berkedut ketika mendengar perkataannya. Viktor jauh lebih kuat? Apa ia tidak salah? Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya sebagai orang gila yang hanya memiliki kemampuan regenerasi biasa. Kelihatannya ia tidak begitu hebat bila dibandingkan dengan musuh-musuh kami yang datang. Hanya saja, mendengar Otabek mengatakan bahwa orang itu jauh lebih kuat dari padanya, membuatku tak yakin lagi.

"Apa… kita selemah itu?" Aku kembali bertanya padanya. "Selemah itu sampai kau harus menggunakan dua aksesoris?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ia berkata sambil menyentuh lenganku, memintaku minggir.

"Tidak khawatir bagaimana?" Aku balas bertanya padanya. "Kau jelas tahu bahwa aksesoris itu memiliki efek samping, bukan? Apa kau sudah mempertimbangkan bahwa kemungkinan besar kita akan diserang saat kau terkena efek sampingnya?"

"Saat itu, Seung Gil dan yang lain dapat melindungi kalian," jawabnya sembari kembali melangkah meninggalkanku. "Lagipula selama kita tidak mencolok, tidak akan ada musuh yang menyerang."

"Tapi bukankah selama ini mereka juga menyerang walaupun kita tidak mencolok?"

"Memang, tapi buktinya sejauh ini tidak ada yang menyerang kita, bukan?"

Kukatupkan kembali mulutku mendengar perkataannya. Memang benar. Justru tanpa keberadaan Viktor, tidak ada musuh yang menyerang kami. Perjalanan kami dari rumah Chris hingga Bandara begitu lancar dan tanpa hambatan, sehingga dalam waktu singkat, kami sudah tiba di Bandara. Begitu lancarnya hingga terasa tidak wajar. Terlebih ketika semua orang seolah tidak menyadari bahwa kami ini buronan dan mempersilakan kami masuk begitu saja.

Aneh sekali. Padahal sebelumnya kami dikejar-kejar dan diburu walaupun kami tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mencolok, tapi sekarang kami diabaikan begitu saja. Bahkan poster buronan yang selama ini disebarluaskan pun langsung menghilang begitu saja. Seolah mereka sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada kami. Aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

"Wajar saja, 'kan?" Seseorang tiba-tiba ikut serta dalam pembicaraan kami dan membuatku menoleh dengan bingung ke arahnya. "Pimpinannya sudah menyerahkan diri, untuk apa lagi mengejar anak buahnya?"

Melihat orang asing berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut hitam yang dipotong datar pada bagian poninya itu membuatku menaikkan sedikit alis. Suaranya terdengar familiar, tapi sosoknya pun tampak tidak asing. Hanya saja, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu langsung dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau sudah datang,"kata Otabek yang sepertinya mengenal pemuda satu itu, bahkan langsung berbicara dengan santai padanya. "Sudah kau bawa apa yang kuminta sebelumnya?"

"Ya, ya," jawab orang itu sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangan yang disampirkan di bahunya. Ia mengeluarkan benda seukuran paspor dan menyerahkannya pada Otabek seraya berkata, "Paspor untuk lima orang dan tiket penerbangan menuju Rusia untuk lima orang. Silakan!"

Barang-barang tersebut sudah diterima oleh Otabek, namun tangan pemuda itu masih terulur seolah meminta sesuatu. Melihatnya, lawan bicaranya pun mengangkat alis dengan bingung sehingga Otabek terpaksa melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mana aksesoris yang kuminta, Phichit?"

Phichit? Phichit… Phichit… Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya. Di mana ya?

"Ah, aksesoris!" Pemuda bernama Phichit itu menganggukkan kepala sebelum merogoh kantung jaket yang dikenakannya. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah gelang berwarna hitam kelam dan menyerahkannya pada Otabek. "Silakan!"

Otabek mengucapkan terima kasih singkat dan mengenakan gelang berwarna hitam kelam itu di tangannya. Ketika melihat caranya mengenakan gelang itu, si pemberi kembali berkata, "Sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?"

Alis pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu terangkat saat mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya. Namun dengan datarnya, pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan menggerakkan kepala dan berkata, "Bukan urusanmu, Phichit."

"Yah, memang bukan urusanku sih, lagipula aku juga tidak peduli," jawab Phichit sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau aku peduli, tentu aku tidak akan memberikan Agape dan Eros pada kalian, bukan?"

Ah! Benar! Pantas saja aku merasa pernah mendengar suaranya. Rupanya pemuda inilah yang waktu itu bersama Otabek saat kami berbelanja beberapa pakaian. Siapa sangka, orang ini akan muncul dengan sendirinya dan menunjukkan diri di hadapanku.

Hanya saja, sepertinya Otabek tidak terlihat senang ketika mendengar ucapannya. Pemuda satu itu menatapnya sinis dan berkata, "Jangan pernah memberikan benda seperti itu lagi!"

"Lho?" Phichit mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar nada sinis Otabek. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka hadiah yang kuberikan untuk dua orang gadis itu? Padahal Agape dan Eros itu barang langka yang tidak ada duanya lho!"

"Pokoknya jangan!" Ia berkata dan kembali berbalik tanpa mengungkapkan alasannya. Ia juga menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh dari Phichit, sehingga aku hanya dapat bertatapan mata dengan si pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu.

Ketika melihatku, pemuda yang ditinggalkan Otabek sebelumnya itu langsung menyunggingkan senyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Yura Plisetsky 'kan? Halo, Yura!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya langsung menyebutkan namaku dengan lengkap sekalipun aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namun aku tidak heran bila ia mengetahui identitasku, berhubung sepertinya ia dilengkapi dengan informasi yang jauh lebih lengkap bahkan dibanding aku sendiri. Waktu itu pemuda ini juga tahu bahwa aku dan Yuuri memiliki kemampuan dan ia juga tahu bahwa kami berdua pernah tinggal di panti asuhan Yakov. Padahal kami sendiri tidak tahu bahwa kami memiliki kemampuan semacam itu.

"Ayo!" Otabek berkata sambil menyeretku menjauh. Tentu saja aku mengikuti langkahnya dan hendak kembali ke meja yang kami tempati sebelum perkataan Phichit membuat kakiku berhenti di tempat.

"Bagaimana rasanya menggunakan Agape, Yura?"

Otabek mencoba menarik tanganku dan menyeretku agar kembali berjalan. Namun aku menepis tangannya dan menatap pemuda berkulit sawo matang yang baru saja ia temui. Aku pun berkata, "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu menggerakkan bahunya dan berkata, "Untuk testimoni? Paling tidak aku membutuhkan kesan dari seseorang yang masih hidup setelah menggunakan aksesoris itu supaya aku dapat merekomendasikannya pada orang lain, bukan? Sayang sekali kalau aksesoris itu hanya teronggok begitu saja dan tidak pernah dipakai."

Dahiku berkerut mendengar perkataannya. "Seseorang yang… masih hidup?"

Senyum kembali merekah di wajah pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu. Anehnya, aku tidak melihat kesan bersahabat dari senyuman yang ditunjukkan olehnya. Karenanya, begitu ia berjalan mendekat, aku pun tergoda untuk mundur selangkah dan menjauhinya. Untungnya, aku masih dapat menahan diri. "Jadi, bagaimana kesan-kesannya?"

"I-itu…"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan pendapatnya, Phichit," Otabek berkata mewakiliku. "Jual saja pada seseorang yang ingin kehilangan nyawanya. Bukankah itu yang biasanya kau lakukan?"

"Jangan membocorkan rahasiaku dong, Otabek!" Si pemuda berkulit sawo matang kembali berkata, "Daganganku bisa merugi kalau kau membocorkan rahasianya."

"Ayo, Yura!" Otabek kembali berkata sembari menyeretku dari pemuda itu. Hanya saja, aku masih tetap bertahan di tempat hingga membuat Otabek menyipitkan sedikit matanya. "Yura?"

"Kau penjual aksesoris?"

Phichit menggerakkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Semacam itu."

"Apa kau bisa memberiku aksesoris yang tidak akan mengancam nyawaku tapi dapat menambah kekuatanku?"

Alis Phichit terangkat sementara kelopak mata Otabek melebar saat mendengar pertanyaanku. Kali ini pemuda berambut _undercut_ itu tidak menyeret atau menarik-narik tanganku untuk membawaku pergi dan lebih memilih untuk mengangkat pinggangku dan meletakkanku di bahunya sendiri. Aku sampai harus meronta dan meminta untuk diturunkan olehnya. Walaupun ia tidak menggubrisku dan terus saja berjalan menjauh dari sang penjual aksesoris. Untungnya saat itu Yuuri dan yang lain tidak melihatku karena kalau tidak, niscaya mereka akan datang dan semakin menambah keramaian.

Melihat tingkat kami berdua, si pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu tertawa hingga membuat langkah kaki Otabek terhenti. Ia memberikan tatapan yang mengancam pada si penjual aksesoris yang langsung menghentikan tawa dan berdehem-dehem saat melihatnya. Ketika ia sudah menguasai dirinya, Phichit pun kembali berkata, "Ada banyak tentu saja. Kalau kau ingin aksesoris yang tidak mengancam nyawa, maka yang bisa kuberikan padamu hanya aksesoris level rendahan."

"Apa aksesoris level rendah dapat digunakan untuk menghadapi petinggi Nikiforov?"

Phichit tampak berpikir keras sebelum menjawab. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya, ia berkata, "Tidak. Sayangnya tidak. Dengan kemampuanmu sekarang, kau harus menggunakan aksesoris level S agar bisa setara dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu…"

"Tidak!" Otabek berkata dengan tegas hingga memotong ucapanku. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini dan jawabanku tetap tidak, Yura! Kau tidak akan menggunakan aksesoris apa pun."

"Kau bukan ayahku, Otabek! Kau tidak berhak melarangku! " Aku berkata dengan sedikit keras sebelum kembali menatap Phichit dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya. "Berikan! Kalau begitu berikan saja aksesorisnya padaku."

"Biar kulaporkan pada Katsuki-san soal ini…"

Sebelum ia melakukannya, aku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku dengan gusar hingga akhirnya pemuda itu menurunkanku dari bahunya. Begitu ia menurunkanku, aku pun bergegas menghampiri Phichit walaupun pada akhirnya Otabek menyusulku dan menahanku dengan memeluk pingganggku. Berhubung aku tidak berdaya untuk melepaskan diri sendiri, aku pun meronta sembari berkata, "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, Otabek Altin!"

Ia menghela napas dan menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke tengkukku. Melihatnya, aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu hendak menghilangkan kesadaranku, sehingga dengan panik akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku tidak mau dilindungi olehmu! Kau itu monster!"

Ucapanku sukses membuat tangannya berhenti di tempat. Mendengarnya, pemuda itu hanya mengerjapkan mata walaupun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Mengambil kesempatan itu, aku pun melepaskan tangannya dariku dan kembali berkata, "Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau tidak memberiku pilihan."

Otabek tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatapku dengan iris cokelatnya yang membuatku harus berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan kebohonganku.

"Mana mungkin aku mempercayakan diriku pada monster yang sudah mendorongku jatuh?" Aku kembali berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku. "Terlebih kau juga menggunakan dua aksesoris. Siapa yang tahu kalau kau tidak akan menyerangku seperti waktu itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan aku mulai takut bahwa ucapanku sudah keterlaluan. Hanya saja aku tidak punya pilihan lain bila ingin menghentikan pemuda itu sehingga aku kembali meneruskan ucapanku dengan berkata, "Mengatakan akan melindungiku dan kakakku, mana mungkin aku percaya? Bisa saja kau diam-diam merencanakan untuk mencelakakan kami, terlebih saat ini kau menggunakan dua aksesoris. Memangnya ada jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan mencelakai kami saat menggunakan dua aksesoris itu?"

Yang bersangkutan tidak mengakatakan apa pun untuk membela dirinya, namun aku tidak berani membalikkan badan. Aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya, tidak berani memandang matanya. Aku tahu lebih baik dari siapapun bahwa pemuda itu takkan pernah menyakitiku atau pun Yuuri. Aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri hanya untuk melindungi kami. Aku sudah tahu itu. Tidak perlu diucapkan pun aku tahu.

Hanya saja, aku terpaksa menyakitinya. Aku terpaksa membuatnya mundur. Tidak bisa kubiarkan pemuda ini mengorbankan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk melindungiku dan Yuuri. Itu tidak adil untuknya. Nyawaku dan kakakku adalah tanggung jawabku. Tidak seharusnya aku membebankannya pada pemuda yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri hanya karena pernah mendorongku jatuh di masa yang bahkan tak pernah kuingat lagi.

"Berikan padaku!" Aku berkata sambil mengulurkan tanganku pada Phichit. "Level S atau apa pun, berikan padaku!"

Phichit menaikkan alisnya dan ia berkata, "Hm, aku punya banyak aksesoris level S, tapi apa kau bisa membayar?"

"Bayar?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Phichit sambil mengerjapkan mata. "Altin Family membayarku untuk mensuplai kebutuhan Otabek, begitu juga dengan Chris, Seung Gil dan Viktor."

"Tapi kau memberikan Agape dan Eros…"

"Itu juga sudah dibayar oleh Altin Family," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau tidak bisa membayar, aku tidak akan memberikan aksesoris."

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab. Bayar? Aku harus membayar dengan apa di saat sepeser pun tidak menempel padaku. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan aksesoris kalau aku tidak punya uang untuk membayarnya? Apa aku bisa membayarnya dengan hal lain?

"S-Selain uang," ucapku sambil menatap Phichit, "mungkin aku bisa memberikannya."

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu tampak mempertimbangkannya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia berkata, "Yah, berhubung kau sudah menyajikanku hal yang menarik, bagaimana kalau kupinjamkan saja?"

"P-pinjam?"

"Suatu saat, akan kuambil kembali," ujar pemuda itu sambil merogoh sesuatu dalam kantungnya sementara tangannya yang lain menarik tanganku. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia pun meletakkan benda itu ke dalam tanganku dan berkata, "Bagaimana?"

Kubuka tanganku untuk menatap benda yang ia berikan. Melihat benda yang tak asing itu, mataku pun membelalak lebar dan kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Namun saat itu, Phichit mendekat padaku dan membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Silakan pakai sesuka hatimu," bisiknya di telingaku. "Tapi ingat, bahwa aku akan mengambilnya kembali suatu saat nanti."

"Bagaimana… bagaimana Agape bisa berada di tanganmu?"

Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku dan ia langsung mengambil jarak. Setelahnya ia melambaikan kembali tangannya dan berkata, "Nah, sampai ketemu lagi, Yura Plisetsky!"

.

.

 _._

 _Hookeeyyy, sudah di Bandara, siap berangkat ke Rusia XD, wohoo! Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu**_ _: hem, Yuuri bilang itu mimpi :P tapi yapz, tanpa harus menebak pun sudah bisa diduga bahwa itu masa kecilnya Yuuri pas Vitya masih rambut panjang XD_

 _Agape sudah kembali ke tangan Yura sekarang, dan… mari kita lihat bagaimana selanjutnya dengan Yuuri yang uda ditinggalin Vitya nya T_T tega bener si Abang kadang, uda pergi jarang pulang dia T_T kasian Dek Yuuri_

 _Dan soal obrolan kita, tentu saja kamu harus ikuttttt XD_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _: kayaknya kita harus mengibarkan satu bendera lagi nih, kapal Otayuri mau berlayar, tapi kalau layarnya nggak terkembang bisa-bisa karam nih kapal :P_

 _Dan… iyak, Chris anggota aliansi Vitya XD kapan2 mari kita ajak mereka pole dancing bareng :P_

 _Satu lagi, heeh, Yuuri hanya pura-pura kok :D kadang-kadang dengan muka polosnya tanpa dosa, Yuuri bisa nipu orang dan itu yang membuat dia jadi pembohong paling tangguh yang bahkan luput dari tajemnya pemikiran Yura :P_

 _ **Madamme Jung**_ _: hello Jung XD really miss your letter :p thank you again for review and keep up your spirit on working XD mari semangat berhubung libur Lebaran sudah di depan mata XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: selamat buat nilai-nilainya Hikaru XD senang sekali kalau ternyata hasilnya memuaskan *ikut tebar confetti_

 _Dan iya, soulmate sejati kita sudah siap berlayar nih, mari kita kembangkan layar dan menunggu angin segar dari Viktor bertiup :P_

 _ **KriptonClayton33**_ _: ufufufu, seperti Yura, sepertinya kamu juga terjebak sama kepolosan Yuuri XD sayang sekali Kripton-san, si Yuuri yang sering ketemu Vitya uda makin jagi berbohong nih jadi hati-hati kalau nanti doi bilang sesuatu, jangan-jangan doi boong lagi :P_

 _ **ChocoCroissant9**_ _: hapenya nggak kesita kan ya? XD semoga hape kamu aman di tempat dan semoga nilai kamu bagus-bagus setelah baca ff ini :P #kenapajadiiklan?_

 _Thank you again sudah repiu Chococchi dan selamat menebak-nebak kembali pikiran Vitya yang sulit dipahami :P_

 _ **Misacchin**_ _: Hola Misa XD semanget buat UKK nya dan semoga hasilnya memuaskan_

 _1 , 3 dan 5 . Nah, mari kita bayangkan, jadi ada Yura berdiri di depan si Abang sambil ngehadepin serangan musuh yang harusnya diterima si Abang. Mari kita pikirkan perasaan si Abang yang pengen menjaga baik-baik dedeknya ini. Bagaimana? Sudah ada gambaran?_

 _Abang sendiri, jadinya belom pergi berhubung Bang Vitya malah lebih dulu ninggalin mereka. Kalo Bang Vitya uda pergi dan doi juga pergi, apa jadinya aliansi ini XD_

 _Om Vitya sendiri sepertinya lagi baper, makanya dia langsung pergi :P saking bapernya disalahin ama Otabek, Abang nekat datengin sendiri sarang penyamun_

 _2 dan 5. Seung Gil tadinya mau bawain compresan yang diminta ama Yura :P tapi ane lupa menjelaskan sepertinya, maap sekali, dan abang satu ini lebih niat jadi orang ketiga sepertinya dibanding cari jodoh :P_

 _Bang Chris sendiri bertarung dengan sexy, dan musuhnya jadi terpukau sama serangan pantat Om Chris :P_

 _7\. JJ… nah, berhubung Vitya nanti maen ke Rusia, mari kita tanyain nasibnya sama Abang ya, semoga doi nggak kenapa2 :P_

 _Dan buat Yura sendiri, di filmnya dia memang cukup deket dan anggep Vitya panutannya eventhough dia nggak mau ngakuin. Ane rasa, di ff ini pun Yura sadar bahwa Vitya nggak bisa digantiin dan walaupun dia sempet kecewa berhubung idolanya uda bunuh orang yang rawat dia dari kecil, mungkin dalam hati kecilnya (Yura : howeekkk) doi masih mengagumi Vitya ampe sekarang :P_

 _ **Orang Lewat**_ _: ng… nggak kok, nggak begitu, nggak begitu #ngalinginmata #jantungberdebarnggakkeruan #kayakmalingyangabisketauannyuri_

 _Hai Orang Lewat, radarmu sepertinya… sakti sekali ini XD padahal saya belom declare bahwa ini uda masuk arc terakhir :P tapi kamu sudah bisa nebak duluan, dan saya pun merinding karena takut ketauan :P_

 _Ane suka ide kamu soal Yuuri jadi queen yang maksa dan nggak bisa dibantah, tapi kayaknya anggota aliansi Vitya malah makin susah diatur kalo Yuuri sifatnya jadi kayak Queen. Mereka itu makin dilawan makin rese soalnya :P_

 _Dan, yak, kamu bener, sedikit sedih berhubung uda masuk arc terakhir :p dugaan kamu soal Vitya maupun keluarga Yuuri dan Yakov pun ane nggak bisa komen apapun karena menyangkut jalan cerita :P tapi ane angkat topi karena kamu berhasil mendesak ane sejauh ini XD_

 _Ane berharap nggak angst ato tragedy, tapi… ane biasanya menunggu hingga titik akhir sebelom merombak semuanya demi mencari sesuatu yang nggak terduga :P tapi thank you sekali sudah menyempatkan repiu dan menyampaikan ide kamu XD walopun didesak ane senang karena nggak nyangka ada yang bisa mendesak ane sejauh ini FUFUFU_

 _Orang Lewat, DAVAI!_

 _ **Hiro Mineha**_ _: WOW Hirocchi XD congratz untuk wisudaanya XD selamat menempuh… dunia kuliah? Atau dunia kerja? XD apapun itu semangat selalu yak XD_

 _Fufufu, regenerasi yang terlalu cepet memang terkadang memakan umur penggunanya, sayangnya itu. Hanya soal Vitya, ane nggak bisa bilang apa pun :P_

 _Sifat sok misteriusnya Bang Vitya emang susah banget ilangnya. Mana doi pake nggak muncul-muncul lagi. Jahat banget nih doi, sendirian ke sarang buaya. Minta dikejer lagi, yang bikin Yura tambah pengen mukul pake high heels._

 _Dan bener banget, Dek Yura itu galak, jadi kalau mau pegang-pegang Yuuri, mesti minta izin Dek Yura ama Abang Vitya. Salah-salah, bisa disate nanti Bang Chris di tiang pole dance :P_

 _Abang JJ juga, belum ada kabarnya karena baru aja berlindung di balik keluarga Nikiforov, tapi nanti kayaknya Yuuri bakal ketemu lagi di Rusia :p_

 _Aniway, seperti yang ane bilang sebelumnya, ane nggak berharap jadi angst/ tragedy sih, ane sendiri nggak suka :p tapi apabila takdir berkata lain dan mengharuskan ane memutar kemudi, maka maafkan ane saat itu_

 _#nyiapin piso kue dari plastic dan sodorin ke Hiro_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	26. Act 26

2 **Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Farewell!**

 _"_ _Lagi-lagi kau ke sini."_

 _Pandanganku beralih dari buku yang tengah kupegang pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang. Rambut peraknya yang panjang, menjuntai menutupi setengah wajahnya sehingga hanya setengah dari iris toscanya yang timbul. Alis pemuda itu sedikit diangkat ketika iris mata kami saling bertemu sementara bibirnya kembali berkata, "Yuuri?"_

 _Senyumku mengembang ketika ia memanggil namaku. Sepertinya ia belum melupakannya sejak kami bertemu sebelumnya, sama denganku yang tidak dapat melupakan namanya. Dengan senyum terkembang di wajah, aku pun siap mendekatinya sambil berkata, "Viktor!"_

 _Tubuhku beranjak maju, namun pemuda itu menyentuh dahiku dan menahanku di tempat. Melihatnya, aku yang sudah ingin mendekatinya mencoba untuk menyingkirkan tangannya. Sayangnya, selalu ada tangan baru yang menahan kepalaku saat aku berhasil menyingkirkan sedikit jarak di antara kami dan membuatku tak bisa mendekatinya._

 _"_ _Bukannya Ibumu berpesan untuk tidak mendekatiku?" Ia berkata dengan tangan tetap menahan kepalaku. "Dengarkan Ibumu!"_

 _"_ _Mm.." Aku menggelengkan kepala dan lanjut berkata, "tapi Kaa-san 'kan tidak tahu!"_

 _"_ _Tidak tahu sekalipun sebaiknya kau tidak ke sini," jawab orang itu sambil mengangkat tangannya dari dahiku dan menyelipkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang telinga. "Pergilah! Jangan sampai kau mendapat masalah dengan Ibumu!"_

 _"_ _Tapi..."_

 _"_ _Lagipula, aku tidak ingin terlalu akrab dengan para pengguna Sanguinem Sanctorum," ucapnya lagi sambil menyibakkan selimut, hendak kembali berbaring di ranjang. Ia bahkan membalikkan tubuhnya dariku, isyarat halus yang memintaku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat. Sayangnya saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk paham bahwa sikapnya adalah sebuah penolakan._

 _Aku memanjat sedikit ke atas ranjang yang ia tempati dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Melihat tidak ada reaksi, aku pun mendekat ke dekat kepalanya dan menyentuh rambut peraknya. Sikapku membuatnya membalikkan wajah dengan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Aku bertanya ketika pandangan mata kami kembali bertemu. "Kenapa tidak mau terlalu akrab dengan Yuuri?"_

 _Pemuda beriris tosca, warna yang sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah kutemukan itu menatapku selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh tanganku dan menariknya kasar ke arahnya. Ketika aku meringis kesakitan, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan tangan yang suatu saat akan melukai dan membunuhku."_

 _"_ _Yuuri tidak..."_

 _"_ _Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya," lanjutnya sembari menatapku tajam. "Namun keberadaan orang-orang sepertimu membuatku menjadi orang biasa, kalian adalah musuh yang harus kutaklukkan!"_

 _"_ _Viktor, sakit..."_

 _Mengabaikan rintihanku, pemuda berambut perak itu menggoreskan sedikit ibu jarinya ke tanganku. Alhasil, sebuah guratan berwarna merah yang tak lebih dari dua senti muncul dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian butiran darah merah pun menunjukkan sosoknya. Darah itu terus mengalir menuruni tangan, namun Viktor langsung menyentuhkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapusnya. Begitu ia selesai menghapusnya, pemuda itu pun menunjukkan bekas luka baru yang seperti tusukan jarum di ibu jarinya._

 _"_ _Lihat?"_

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _"_ _Luka seperti tusukan jarum itu," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya di hadapanku, "apa kau melihatnya?"_

 _Aku mengangguk. Lukanya cukup besar untuk sebuah luka tusukan, walaupun kini lukanya sudah bercampur dengan darah dan sulit dilihat. "Viktor terluka?"_

 _Ia kembali menatapku sebelum memasukkan ibu jarinya ke mulut untuk menghentikan darahnya. Sembari menggigit ibu jarinya, pemuda satu itu pun berkata, "Pergilah!"_

 _Masih bingung, aku pun mengerutkan dahiku dan hendak menanyainya perihal luka di ibu jari yang ia tunjukkan padaku. Masalahnya, aku yakin sebelumnya tidak ada luka di ibu jarinya. Semua luka di tubuhnya sudah diberikan perawatan oleh kedua orang tuaku dan aku yakin bahwa keduanya takkan meluputkan luka tusukan di ibu jari yang masih mengalirkan darah. Karenanya, aku yakin bahwa luka itu baru saja dibuat olehnya._

 _"_ _Karena... Yuuri?"_

 _Viktor tidak mengatakan apa pun dan hanya menatap ibu jarinya yang terluka. Dulu, ayahku pernah berkata bahwa darah kami ini langka, bahwa darah kami dapat melukai orang lain, bahwa darah kami diincar untuk melukai orang. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku menyaksikan bahwa darahku benar-benar melukai seseorang._

 _Menyadari hal itu, aku pun menggerakkan tanganku dan menyentuh ibu jari Viktor. Kulingkupi seluruh ibu jarinya dengan kedua tangan dan aku menatapnya sambil berkata, "Yuuri dengar tangan Viktor bisa sembuh kalau ditangkupkan seperti ini."_

 _Pemuda berambut perak itu mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak mungkin."_

 _"_ _Benar kok!" Aku berkata dengan keras kepala. "Kaa-san bilang yang seperti ini akan sembuh dengan cepat. Terutama kalau Yuuri mengucapkan mantranya, mantra yang membuat sakit menghilang."_

 _Pemuda itu menatapku dengan tidak tertarik dan ia berkata, "Apa kau ingin mengatakan 'sakit, sakit, lenyaplah' seperti anak kecil kebanyakan?"_

 _Aku menggelengkan kepala, membuat Viktor mengangkat alisnya. Sementara itu aku mengangkat kedua tangan yang melingkupi jemari Viktor dan mendekatkan diriku padanya. Begitu aku sudah berada dekat ibu jarinya, kukecup pelan jemari yang terluka itu sebelum akhirnya aku menarik diri._

 _"_ _Semoga," ucapku sambil mengusapnya, "jemari Viktor lekas sembuh!"_

 _Pemuda berambut perak itu tak berkedip saat menatapku. Ia masih mematung seperti itu hingga aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan bingung. Hanya saja saat aku melakukannya, Viktor mendorong kepalaku menjauh dan ia berkata, "Tidak manjur!"_

.

.

.

"Katsuki-san! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku menggerakkan kepala dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata sipit yang tengah memandangiku. Melihat alis tebalnya yang menukik tajam aku pun segera berkata, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Seung Gil!"

Ketika mengucapkannya, seseorang memegangi tanganku dan nyaris membuatku memekik. Namun begitu melihat rambut pirang sebahu yang kukenali, kepanikanku pun lenyap. Aku pun balas menepuk-nepuk punggung tangannya dan kembali berjalan.

"Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, Yuuri?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Yura."

Yura, gadis berambut pirang yang berjalan di sampingku itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya. Berkat tuntunannya, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki di jalan yang ia pilih. Sementara mataku membiasakan diri dengan keadaan, gadis di sampingku itu kembali berkata, "Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak melamun, Yuuri! Banyak bebatuan di sekeliling kita, aku khawatir kau terjatuh kalau kau berjalan tanpa melihat-lihat kondisi sekitar."

"Iya, aku tahu," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil mendengar kekhawatirannya. Baru beberapa langkah aku menertawakannya, kakiku pun terantuk salah satu bebatuan dan nyaris saja tersungkur bila Yura tidak memegangiku. Melihatnya, gadis itu pun memberikan salah satu tatapan mencelanya sehingga aku kembali berkata, "Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan lebih memerhatikan jalan kali ini."

"Sebaiknya kau melakukannya," kata gadis itu sembari merengutkan bibir. "Pintu masuknya lebih rumit dibanding yang kukira."

"Ah ya," jawabku sembari menatap sekeliling. Kami tengah berjalan di sebuah lorong yang terbuat dari bebatuan dan sepertinya telah berusia lebih dari ratusan tahun. Memang unik dan eksentrik, namun sesuai dengan gambaran keluarga yang telah begitu lama berkecimpung dalam dunia gelap. Lorong yang panjang di bawah tanah ini konon hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang. Kali ini pun kami mengetahuinya berkat informasi dari seseorang yang dulu pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

"Apa lorong ini masih jauh, Altin?"

Otabek Altin, pemuda yang memimpin jalan di depan menggerakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara salah satu rekannya. Ia menatap ke depan dan kembali berkata, "Tidak, tapi sebaiknya bersiap-siap untuk serangan dadakan."

" _Wow_!" Orang yang berjalan paling belakang akhirnya memperdengarkan suaranya. "Serangan dadakan selalu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang."

"Siapa yang peduli dengan jantungmu?" Yura berkomentar dengan kata-kata pedasnya yang biasa. "Tapi aneh, apa mereka tidak punya kamera pengintai? Seharusnya untuk keluarga setingkat mereka, paling tidak mereka punya kamera pengintai di pintu-pintu masuk 'kan?"

"Dulu, mereka pernah menggunakan kamera pengintai," jawab pemuda yang memimpin di depan. "Tapi sejak kamera pengintai mereka dibajak, mereka mencabut semua kamera pengintai dan menggantinya dengan menempatkan seseorang yang berkemampuan."

"Artinya..."

"Artinya," kata si pemuda berdarah Korea yang berjalan di sampingku, "di balik kesan kuno yang diciptakan lorong ini, kemungkinan besar seorang pengguna vision sudah melihat kita sebelum kita memasuki tempat ini. Bukan begitu, Altin?"

Sebelum Altin-san memberikan jawaban, Yura yang tengah mencengkeram lenganku mengambil kesempatan pemuda itu bicara. Ia tiba-tiba saja berkata, "Kalau seorang pengguna vision sudah melihat kita, berarti kita sudah terjebak dari awal?"

Pemuda berpotongan rambut _undercut_ itu akhirnya kembali mendapatkan giliran bicaranya, dan ia pun hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata. "Ya."

"Kau itu..."

"Kalau tahu ini jebakan," ucapku yang meneruskan ucapan Yura, menggantikannya, "kenapa kau menggiring kami ke tempat ini, Altin-san?"

Altin-san mengarahkan pandangannya padaku dan berkata, "Karena Viktor ada di sini."

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?" Seung Gil memicingkan matanya dan menatap pemuda itu. "Bisa saja orang itu hanya berpura-pura pergi mengunjungi keluarganya hanya untuk menjebak kita."

"Kalau begitu, kau punya cara yang lebih baik untuk menemui Viktor selain berkeliaran di jalanan Rusia?" Altin-san balas bertanya pada pemuda yang berambut hitam di belakangnya. "Apa kau bisa menjamin bahwa di jalanan sana jauh lebih aman dari tempat ini?"

Seung Gil tidak menjawab, sementara Yura menghela napas. Kami semua tahu benar bahwa jalanan di Rusia sangat berbahaya. Pikiran ini memang membuat kami muram, walaupun tidak semua dari kami berpikir demikian. Buktinya, hanya Chris seorang yang masih bisa tertawa setelah mendengar bahwa kami telah melangkahkan kaki ke jebakan. Sayangnya tawa pemuda itu mengundang tatapan sinis dari dua orang paling rasional di kelompok ini sehingga ia pun terpaksa menghentikannya dan berdehem singkat.

"Menurutku," ujar pemuda pirang satu itu sambil menyentuh dagunya, "alasan Otabek masuk akal. Cepat atau lambat kita akan bertemu Viktor kalau kita menghampiri sendiri keluarga Nikiforov. Bukan begitu?"

"Ya, tapi masuk sendiri ke sarang musuh," komentar Yura sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

" _Great_!" Seung Gil pun ikut menuangkan komentarnya dengan nada sarkastik yang sama seperti Yura. "Lain kali aku akan berpikir ulang sebelum bepergian denganmu, Altin!"

Mendengar komentar itu, lagi-lagi Chris hanya tertawa dan mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari keduanya. Namun yang ditatap sepertinya sudah kebal dengan tatapan tersebut dan melanjutkan tawanya tanpa beban. Sementara itu, Altin-san menghela napas melihat tingkah kami dan akhirnya ia berkata, "Sepertinya kalian lebih menikmati perjalanan ini dibandingkan denganku."

Aku mengangkat kepala ketika mendengar keanehan pada perkataannya. Berhubung Yura dan Seung Gil masih berdebat dengan Chris, aku pun mendekat pada Altin-san dan kembali berkata, "Tidak. Kurasa mereka juga tidak menikmati perjalanannya."

"Yah," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Kau dulu bagian dari keluarga Nikiforov?"

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Sebelum menjadi bagian dari Altin _Family_ , aku pun salah satu dari anak yang tinggal di keluarga ini."

Tidak aneh mendengar pemuda ini pun pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Nikiforov, apalagi melihat kemampuan dan relasinya dengan beberapa musuh kami. Walaupun masih menjadi tanda tanya besar perihal bagaimana pemuda ini dapat berakhir sebagai Altin Family.

"Apa karena pernah tinggal di Nikiforov family, makanya kau sangat menghormati Viktor, Altin-san?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja terucap dari mulutku itu membuat pemuda di sampingku mengangkat alisnya, sedikit terkejut. Ketika ia berhasil menguasai dirinya, pemuda itu kembali berkata, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Katsuki-san?"

"Caramu," ucapku sambil menunjuknya, "hampir sama seperti cara Georgi bersikap pada Viktor. Kalian berdua, sama-sama mengagumi pemuda itu."

" _Well_ ," kata pemuda itu sembari mengambil satu langkah sementara aku mengikutinya. "Bukankah kita semua memang begitu?"

"Maaf?"

"Orang itu memiliki kharisma yang tak perlu diragukan sebagai seorang Pimpinan," ucap Altin-san dengan pandangan tertuju ke depan, "tidak punya keraguan sekalipun tindakannya seringkali tidak masuk akal dan tidak punya ketakutan sedikitpun. Kemampuannya sendiri tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Tak heran orang biasa sepertiku mengaguminya, bukan?"

Soal itu, aku setuju dengannya. Kuakui, Viktor memang punya kharisma sendiri terlepas dari fisiknya yang menawan dan kemampuan hebat yang menyertainya. Ia memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat kami mengikutinya dan tanpa sadar telah berkumpul di sekelilingnya. Bahkan secara tidak rasional, kami berlima telah digiring sejauh ini hanya untuk menemuinya.

"Hingga hari ini, aku masih percaya bahwa hanya orang itulah yang mampu menjatuhkan keluarga Nikiforov," lanjut Altin-san sementara kami berjalan. "Walaupun untuk sesaat, aku takut bahwa ia akan memanfaatkan orang yang ingin kulindungi."

"Orang itu..."

Altin-san tidak menjawab lagi dan mempercepat langkahnya. Kali ini, aku hanya dapat menatap punggungnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum seseorang kembali mengapit lenganku dan berkata, "Kenapa bengong, Yuuri? Ayo jalan!"

"Yura..."

Mengikuti tuntunan Yura, aku pun kembali berjalan melewati lorong. Mataku berusaha untuk terbiasa di bawah cahaya temaram yang menerangi lorong tersebut, walaupun kakiku seringkali tidak dapat membiasakan diri dengan tekstur jalan yang tidak begitu rata. Beberapa kali aku nyaris terantuk dan beberapa kali pula Yura mendecak. Meskipun sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak melamun, gadis itu tetap tidak percaya dan malah memegangiku semakin erat.

Yura tidak sepenuhnya salah. Terkadang aku memang melamunkan sesuatu, hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kakiku tengah berpijak pada permukaan yang tidak rata. Entah bentuk lorongnya, entah beberapa hiasan yang diletakkan di sepanjang lorong, ataupun beberapa artefak yang ditumpuk begitu saja terlihat begitu familiar di kepalaku. Malah terkadang aku berhenti sesaat, untuk mengamati bentuk obor yang terpasang, atau sekedar mengamati sarung pedang yang tertingal di tanah sebelum Yura mengomel dan memintaku untuk kembali berjalan.

Kami terus berjalan beriringan hingga akhirnya kami tiba di depan sebuah pintu tinggi besar yang menjulang. Pintu berwarna putih gading dengan ukiran berupa dua buah ular yang melingkar dan menggigit ekornya sendiri itu sepertinya pernah kulihat, hanya saja aku tak ingat kapan atau di mana aku melihatnya. Kalau saja aku diberikan waktu lebih lama, mungkin aku dapat mengingat di mana persisnya aku pernah melihat yang seperti ini. Hanya saja, Altin-san lebih dulu menggerakkan tangannya di gagang pintu dan mendorong pintu besar itu hingga terbuka.

"Tidak dikunci?" Yura bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kebiasaan orang kaya yang selalu lupa mengunci pintu?" Seung Gil ikut menimpali perkataannya.

Namun Altin-san tidak berkomentar apa pun terhadap perkataan mereka dan hanya berkata, "Ayo!"

Tanpa membantah, kami berempat mengikuti pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu masuk melewati pintu. Kami meninggalkan pintu berwarna putih gading itu di belakang dan kembali berjalan di lorong berkarpet merah dengan hiasan lukisan gantung dan wallpaper klasik di sekelilingnya. Sementara kami berjalan, Yura terus mengamati kiri dan kanan sementara tangannya mencengkeram lenganku erat-erat.

"Suram sekali, seperti rumah hantu," gumam Yura sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada tanganku. Walaupun begitu, ia masih menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Yuuri! Kau masih sanggup berjalan? Mau istirahat?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala mendengar perkataan gadis itu, "Aku tidak selemah itu, Yura. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku selalu berjalan kaki dari tempat kerja menuju rumah untuk menghemat pengeluaran kita?"

"Tapi kau masih terkena pengaruh aksesoris," jawab gadis itu. "Belum lagi, kakimu selalu terantuk saat berjalan."

Tidak bisa kukatakan pada Yura bahwa terantuk itu soal lain. Namun untuk menenangkan gadis itu, aku pun menganggukkan kepala seolah menyatakan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja. Sekalipun kenyataannya, aku sulit menyembunyikan gemetar yang kurasakan sejak memasuki bangunan ini. Apa sebenarnya perasaan tidak enak yang menghantuiku sejak tadi?

"Lukisan-lukisannya seolah tengah memandangiku," ucap Chris yang berjalan di belakang. "Mengerikan sekali."

"Dulu memang beredar gosip bahwa lukisan ini hidup," jawab Altin-san yang berjalan di paling depan. "Malam hari, mereka berkeliaran dan memangsa manusia."

Chris mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum berkata, "Itu bohong 'kan?"

Altin-san mengangkat alis, "Tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Beberapa dari kami pernah menghilang dan ditemukan menjadi tulang tak jauh dari mansion dan beberapa pelayan pun sering mendengar langkah kaki saat malam hari."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tampak tidak tertarik dengan informasi tersebut. Ia tidak menunjukkan lagi ketertarikan pada lukisan hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan sebuah lukisan dan kembali berkata, "Memang tidak aneh, lukisannya seperti dibuat dari zaman lampau. Selama apa sebenarnya keluarga Nikiforov sudah berdiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk menjawab. Bahkan Altin-san yang kukira serba tahu pun memilih untuk diam dan menatap ke depan. Sikapnya membuat yang lain memilih untuk mengikutinya dan kembali berjalan, begitu juga denganku. Walaupun sulit bagiku untuk melangkahkan kaki di tengah perasaan takut yang terus menerus menghantuiku.

Apa ini? Tempat apa sebenarnya ini?

.

.

.

 _"_ _Wah, wah," seseorang berkata ketika melihatku berada di kamar Viktor, "kau sudah berhasil berteman dengannya ya, Yuuri?"_

 _Mendengar namaku disebut, aku pun mengangkat kepala dan melihat bahwa pria tua yang mengenakan kacamata itulah yang memanggilku. Tanpa ragu, aku yang tengah mengacak-acak tempat tidur milik pemuda berambut perak kelabu itu pun langsung menghentikan tindakanku dan berlari mendekat. Aku memeluk pria itu dan berkata, "Tou-chan!"_

 _Begitu aku menubruknya sekuat tenaga, pria yang rambutnya telah memutih sebagian itu mengusap-usap dan memberikanku senyum terbaiknya. Hanya saja, ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang masih bergeming dengan sebuah majalah di tangan. Walaupun sekilas, aku dapat melihat kewaspadaan yang ia rasakan saat bertemu mata dengan pemuda berambut perak kelabu itu._

 _"_ _Luka-lukamu sudah baikan?"_

 _"_ _Berkat perawatanmu," jawab si pemuda berambut kelabu sambil menyelipkan rambut yang jatuh dari kepalanya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini."_

 _"_ _Eh?" Aku berkata dengan terkejut begitu mendengar bahwa pemuda itu akan segera meninggalkan kamar yang selama sebulan ini dihuninya. "Viktor mau kemana?"_

 _"_ _Kembali ke keluargaku, mungkin," jawab pemuda itu dengan acuh dan mengangkat bahunya. "Atau mungkin, mereka yang akan menjemputku."_

 _Mendengar perkataannya, aku menyerukan kekecewaan yang tak dapat kusembunyikan. Kurasa, ayahku juga merasakan hal yang sama karena seraut kesedihan mampir di wajahnya. Ia pun memilih untuk mengatakannya dengan kedua tangan yang memelukku erat, "Ah, sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui tempat ini, ya?"_

 _"_ _Tou-chan?"_

 _"_ _Mungkin," balas Viktor, terdengar tidak tertarik. "Mereka memasang pemancar di tubuhku. Justru sedikit aneh karena selama ini mereka memilih untuk tetap diam dan belum bertindak."_

 _Tidak menjawab, ayahku mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku dan kembali menatap Viktor. Dengan sorot mata yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, pria yang memelukku itu pun berkata, "Mungkin… mereka pun tidak terlalu senang saat menjemputmu, Viktor."_

 _Pemuda yang diajak Tou-chan bicara itu mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah yang dipegangnya dan menatapnya dengan sinis, "Itu… bukan urusanmu."_

 _"_ _Kau gagal melaksanakan misimu," kata Tou-chan sembari memelukku erat. "Mereka takkan mengampunimu karena kau gagal membawa para pemilik Sanguinem Sanctorum."_

 _Mendengarnya, Viktor pun tertawa keras yang membuatku sedikit merinding karenanya. Walaupun Viktor selalu mendorongku menjauh, ia tidak pernah membuatku ketakutan padanya. Baru kali ini, ia membiarkanku merasa takut saat berada di dekatnya._

 _"_ _Rupanya kau sudah tahu."_

 _Ayahku mengangguk mendengar perkataan Viktor dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sepertinya kau bertarung hebat dengan salah seorang pengguna Sanguinem, yang akhirnya mencederai dirimu sendiri."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana, ya?" Pemuda itu berkata sambil merentangkan jemarinya, "Bagaimana kalau kukatakan bahwa semua ini adalah strategiku, untuk menyusup masuk ke kediaman Hasetsu?"_

 _"_ _Itu pun... aku sudah memperkirakannya."_

 _Alis Viktor mengernyit saat mendengarnya dan ia berkata, "Oh? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tetap menyelamatkanku?"_

 _"_ _Kau tentunya tidak mengira bahwa aku menyelamatkanmu tanpa imbalan, bukan?" Ayahku kembali bertanya pada pemuda berambut perak itu._

 _Viktor, pemuda berambut perak kelabu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang tengah dilihatnya. Ia menatap Tou-chan dengan iris toscanya yang sedingin es dengan sebuah senyum sinis yang tak pernah kulihat terukir di wajahnya. Betapa berbedanya kesan yang ia tampilkan dengan beberapa saat yang lalu._

 _"_ _Pantas saja," pemuda itu berkata sambil melemparkan majalah yang dipegangnya, "sedari awal aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, Toshiya! Rupanya memang ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan dariku."_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin aku menyelamatkan seorang ahli waris keluarga Nikiforov begitu saja." Ayahku berkata dengan tangan mencengkeram tubuhku erat. "Kau tentunya sudah mengira hal ini sejak aku menyelamatkanmu."_

 _Wajah pemuda berambut perak itu menyunggingkan senyum, namun tak ada keramahan di baliknya. Ia menyembunyikan semua emosinya dengan baik. "Ada beberapa dugaan yang dapat kupikirkan terkait perbuatanmu ini, namun tetap saja aku lebih suka mendengarnya langsung."_

 _Ayahku mengangguk, sementara Viktor kembali berkata, "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Toshiya?"_

 _Pria yang rambutnya hampir memutih seluruhnya itu mendorongku ke hadapan Viktor dan ia sudah hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba saja, pintu yang membatasi kamar Viktor dengan lorong didobrak terbuka hingga menyebabkan pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya dan melayang beberapa meter jauhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, masuklah beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal ke dalam ruangan dan menunjukkan seringai yang cukup untuk membuatku bersembunyi di balik sosok ayahku._

 _"_ _Menyedihkan sekali," kata yang paling depan dari barisan tersebut, "sang Pangeran sampai harus mengenakan baju hotel dan terbaring lemah seperti ini."_

 _Walaupun bagiku pria yang masuk dengan membobol pintu itu sedikit menakutkan, sepertinya tidak sama halnya dengan Viktor. Pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu hanya mengernyit sedikit saat melihatnya dan berkata, "Stephane, kau ini memang tidak punya tata krama."_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Prince!" Pria yang berambut klimis dan ditata rapi menyamping itu membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Viktor dan berkata, "Aku hanya tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan sang Pangeran yang sudah sebulan menghilang dari kediaman Nikiforov."_

 _Viktor menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Omong kosong."_

 _Pria yang mengobrol dengan Viktor itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar komentar pemuda itu. Pandangannya pun beralih dari pemuda yang dipanggilnya Pangeran, padaku, juga Tou-chan yang memelukku erat. Ia mengangkat topinya terlebih dulu dan kembali membungkuk seperti yang ia lakukan pada Viktor. "Selamat siang, Anda pastilah Tuan Rumah yang telah berbaik hati menampung Pangeran kami. Izinkan saya mewakili keluarga Nikiforov mengucapkan terima kasih pada Anda."_

 _Tou-chan mengeratkan pegangannya padaku sementara ia berkata, "Tidak perlu. Kalian cukup angkat kaki dari tempat ini bila ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasih kalian padaku."_

 _"_ _Nah," pria bernama Stephane itu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit dan berkata, "Sayangnya, aku belum bisa angkat kaki begitu saja."_

 _Alis Tou-chan menukik tajam sementara ia menyembunyikanku di balik baju yang ia kenakan. Kemudian ia berkata, "Apa yang kalian inginkan?"_

 _"_ _Apa ya," Stephane berkata sambil menyentuh dagunya, "Pangeran ada, kawanan ada, Sanguinem... Ah! Sanguinem Sanctorumnya yang belum ada."_

 _"_ _Stephane!"_

 _Suara Viktor menghentikan ucapan pria yang baru datang itu dan membuat perhatian beralih padanya. "Ya, Prince?"_

 _Viktor menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau tunggulah di luar! Biar aku yang menyelesaikan soal ini."_

 _"_ _Prince, Madam Lilia sudah mengatakan bahwa Anda sebaiknya tidak turun tangan lagi karena akan membahayakan..."_

 _"_ _Keluar!"_

 _Mendengar nada perintah dalam suara pemuda berambut kelabu itu, Stephane pun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan membungkuk hormat pada Viktor. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan meminta rombongannya untuk keluar lebih dulu sesuai permintaan. Begitu hanya tinggal ia sendiri, pria itu pun berkata, "Ah, Prince! Kami sudah membereskan yang lainnya, pastikan yang dua orang itu kau tangkap, ya?"_

 _"_ _Membereskan... yang lain?" Ayahku berkata sambil menatap ke arah pria tadi. "Maksudnya..."_

 _"_ _Maksudnya," kata pria itu sebelum ia meninggalkan ambang pintu, "kami tidak memerlukan yang bukan Sanguinem Sanctorum, tapi kalau ia Sanguinem Sanctorum..."_

 _"_ _Kalian... kalian membunuh keluargaku?"_

 _Stephane menatapnya selama beberapa saat dan berkata, "Apa aku perlu mengucapkannya lebih harafiah lagi?"_

 _Tanpa bisa dicegah, Tou-chan langsung melepaskanku. Aku hendak memanggil pria berambut putih itu, namun ia lebih dulu berlari dan menghampiri Stephane. Ia menyerbu orang itu begitu saja, namun gerakan pria berambut klimis itu jauh lebih cepat. Sebelum Tou-chan sempat mengelak, Stephane lebih dulu menggunakan belatinya dan menghunuskannya tepat di dada ayahku._

 _"_ _T-Tou-chan..." Aku berkata dengan gemetar, tidak berani mendekat. "T-Tou-chan..."_

 _"_ _Celaka," kata Stephane saat tangannya menyentuh darah ayahku, "orang ini pengguna Sanguinem Sanctorum, seharusnya aku tidak menusuknya di dada. Semoga saja para tim peneliti berhasil menyembuhkannya dan..."_

 _Sebelum pria itu meneruskan ucapannya, Tou-chan yang kukira sudah tidak bisa bergerak, mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh belati yang setengah tertancap di tubuhnya. Dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya, pria itu menusukkan belati tersebut dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah seketika. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh pria itu pun jatuh lunglai, hingga akhirnya menubruk tanah._

 _Melihatnya, Stephane langsung mendecak dan berkata, "Sial! Orang itu malah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Darahnya jadi terbuang sia-sia."_

 _"_ _T-Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"_

 _Aku hendak berlari mendekat, namun pemuda berambut kelabu itu menahanku. Melihatnya, aku pun meronta-ronta hendak menghampiri ayah, sayang tangannya yang besar menghalangiku, mencegahku untuk maju lebih jauh. Di tengah isakanku yang semakin keras, pemuda itu berkata, "Stephane, kau pergilah duluan!"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mau kubereskan juga yang lain…"_

 _"_ _Kubilang," kata pemuda itu sambil memberikan aura mencekam yang membuatku ikut merinding, "Pergi!"_

 _Pria yang lebih tua itu tertegun selama beberapa saat. Ia hanya menatap pemuda berambut perak yang menahan tubuhku itu sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk dan meninggalkan ruangan. Tanpa berkata apa pun, Stephane melewati ambang pintu, meninggalkanku dan Viktor, juga tubuh Tou-chan yang terbaring tak bergerak. Begitu orang itu pergi, Viktor pun melepaskanku dan membiarkanku mendekat pada Tou-chan._

 _"_ _Tou-chan!" Aku memanggil pria itu seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Tou-chan! Tou-chan!"_

 _Beberapa kali aku menghentak, mengguncang dan memanggil namanya dengan suara keras, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Aku putus asa, aku mencoba semakin mengguncangnya, namun masih tidak ada jawaban, hingga akhirnya yang dapat kulakukan hanya menangis di atas bajunya dan merasakan kehangatan yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari pria yang telah kukenal selama tujuh tahun hidupku itu._

 _"_ _Hei..."_

 _"_ _Viktor...," ucapku begitu melihat bahwa pemuda satu itu menyentuh lenganku. "Tolong Tou-chan! Tou-chan... tidak bergerak. Tolong..."_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menatap tubuh ayahku selama sesaat, sebelum mengarahkan lagi pandangannya padaku. Dengan satu tangannya, ia menyentuh kepalaku dan berkata, "Tidak ada yang dapat menyelamatkan ayahmu. Dia sudah pergi."_

 _"_ _Pergi?" Aku mengulangi ucapannya. "B-belum. Tou-chan masih di sini, Tou-chan tidak pergi ke mana-mana, Tou-chan… tidak akan meninggalkan Yuuri..."_

 _"_ _Dia memang ingin meninggalkanmu," jawab Viktor dengan pandangan terarah pada tubuh yang perlahan mulai mendingin itu. Kemudian pandangannya kembali tertuju padaku dan ia berkata, "Sejak awal, dia sudah berniat meninggalkanmu."_

 _"_ _B-bohong,"ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Viktor bohong."_

 _"_ _Untuk apa aku berbohong?"Pemuda itu balas bertanya padaku. "Kalau kau mau mengikuti jejaknya sih, silakan saja!"_

 _"_ _M-mengikuti jejak?"_

 _"_ _Mati seperti ayahmu?" Viktor bertanya sambil menatapku dengan iris toscanya. "Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau ingin mati seperti ayahmu."_

 _"_ _M-mati...," ucapku sambil menatap tubuh ayah, "mati... tidak mau. Tidak mau mati."_

 _"_ _Tidak mau?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak mau. Yuuri tidak mau."_

 _Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya dan menyentuh kepalaku, "kalau begitu, aku pun akan membantumu"_

 _Kugerakkan kepalaku, "M-maksudnya?"_

 _"_ _Walaupun mungkin," ucapnya sambil menatapku sinis, "hidup yang kuberikan tidak seperti bayanganmu."_

.

.

.

"Y-Yuuri?" Suara Yura kembali menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sebelumnya. "Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"T-tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu."

Yura mengerutkan dahinya sementara ia membantu memapahku berjalan. "Teringat apa?"

"Entahlah," jawabku sambil menatap interior ruanga yang sedikit temaram, tempat kami berjalan. Selangkah demi selangkah, kami akhirnya berjalan hingga tiba di depan pintu lain yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ambang pintu mencapai langit-langit. "Kita sudah di mana sekarang?"

Gadis berambut pirang yang memapahku itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Dari galeri lukisan, kita terus berjalan di lorong. Aku tidak tahu sekarang kita di mana."

Aku mengangguk. "Berapa koridor yang sudah kita lewati?"

"Dengan ini sudah tiga," jawab Yura. "Dari pintu berwarna putih gading, pintu kayu, pintu berbingkai emas, sudah ada tiga koridor yang kita lewati. Entah sampai kapan kita harus berjalan sampai menemukan sesuatu."

"Benar juga," rekan lain yang mendengar pembicaraan kami ikut berbicara. "Terlalu hening. Aneh sekali untuk kediaman keluarga sebesar Nikiforov yang punya banyak pengikut. Seolah-olah, kita sedang digiring menuju ke satu jebakan."

"Sebaiknya kalian bersiaga," kata Altin-san yang memimpin jalan. "Sebentar lagi, kita akan melewati pintu baja."

"Lalu?" Yura berkata sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa masalahnya kalau pintunya dari baja? Kita sudah membuka pintu pualam, pintu kayu dan pintu berbingkai emas. Apakah ada yang berbeda dari pintu baja sehingga kita harus lebih berhati-hati?"

"Kita melewati seleksi pertama, kedua dan ketiga begitu saja," Altin-san berkata sambil menunjuk pintu dengan warna baja yang penuh guratan karena termakan usia. "Tapi kali ini aku tak yakin mereka akan membiarkan kita lewat dengan cuma-cuma."

Benar juga. Sudah tiga pintu dilewati tanpa ada masalah sedikit pun. Sangat aneh bila mengingat bahwa kami tengah mendatangi markas besar keluarga Nikiforov. Di mana para pengikutnya yang berjumlah besar itu? Apa tak ada satu pun yang ingin menghadang kami? Terlalu janggal rasanya kalau mereka dapat begitu saja meloloskan kami hingga ke pintu berikutnya.

"Itukah pintunya?"

Altin-san mendekati pintu yang terbuat dari besi baja yang penuh guratan dan sedikit berbecak darah. Mengikuti arahannya, kami semua beringsut ke satu sisi di samping pintu untuk mencegah serangan dadakan dari depan pintu. Kami menunggu aba-aba darinya hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Seung Gil!"

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini satu-satunya pemilik psychokinesis itulah yang menggerakkan tangannya sedikit untuk membuka pintu. Berkat kemampuannya, pintu akhirnya menjeblak terbuka dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Ketika pintu terbuka, Altin-san pun langsung mengintip isi ruangan dan begitu dirasanya ruangan tersebut aman, ia akan memberikan isyarat yang meminta kami untuk mengikutinya.

Kali ini pun, Altin-san memberikan isyarat yang meminta kami untuk mengikutinya. Karenanya, tanpa banyak bicara, bersama-sama kami berlima langsung menyingkir dari dinding di samping pintu dan melewati pintu tersebut tanpa banyak bicara. Beberapa saat lamanya kami berjalan melewati ambang pintu, ketika tiba-tiba kepala Yura berbalik ke belakang dan ia berteriak, "Pintunya!"

Altin-san langsung bergerak dengan kecepatan begitu Yura berteriak, begitu juga dengan Seung Gil. Sayangnya, kami semua terlambat dan pintu besi itu terlanjur menutup dan mengurung kami berlima di dalamnya. Menyadari hal ini, Seung Gil mendecak sementara Altin-san menatap waspada sekelilingnya.

"Kalian benar-benar datang rupanya."

Suara itu begitu kukenali dan begitu kuingat dengan baik. Hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memiliki suara sejernih dan sejelas itu. Mendengarnya, cukup untuk membuatku berbalik dan mencari-cari sosok yang berbicara, walaupun pada akhrinya usahaku tak membuahkan hasil.

"Padahal sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyusulku."

"Kalau memang kau tidak ingin disusul," kata Altin-san menggerakkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sosok yang tengah berbicara dengannya itu, "paling tidak jangan meninggalkan pesan pada orang lain yang menyiratkan bahwa kau kembali ke keluarga Nikiforov."

Tawa kecil memenuhi ruangan dan kali ini berasal dari hadapan kami. Kali ini, sosok yang kucari-cari itu akhirnya menunjukkan dirinya dengan berdiri di atas railing pembatas sementara kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung. Iris _tosca_ nya menatap kami berempat dan ia berkata, "Selamat datang, di kediaman keluargaku."

"V..."

"Dan selamat tinggal," lanjut pemuda itu, "wahai rekan-rekan aliansiku."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _Pertama-tama, mohon maapkan saia karena telah membuat readers menunggu lebih dari 2 minggu sampe Rage update. Saia sadar banget uda terlewat lebih dari 2 minggu, tapi apa daia, selama 2x hari minggu ini saia ketularan sakit yang lagi musiman ini dan cukup mengganggu sampe mengakibatkan low spirit T_T_

 _Aniway, saya harap kalian tetep menikmati Rage yang uda bergerak menuju ark terakhir ini :D dan untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi-desu**_ _:iyah, setujuuu XD boleh bayangin kayak anak kecil mau nangis kok, tapi untungnya abang beka uda dewasa, jadi dia paling cuman bengong, walopun kokoronya kerasa pecah berkeping2 gara-gara ucapan Dek Yura T_T_

 _Dek Yura sendiri, iya, umurnya memang paling muda di antara yang laen, walopun nyelekit banget omongan si Adek satu ini. Sementara Yuuri, sayangnya bukan yang paling tua, kalo ane nggak salah, yang paling tua itu Vitya deh, disusul Chris (kalo ga salah, kemungkinan besar salah) :P dan berhubung Dek Yura sudah dikembalikan Agapenya, maka… kita liat di chap selanjutnya ya XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: holla Hikaru, maap sempet kelewat 2x hari Minggu, dan sebagai gantinya hari ini saya baru sempet apdet T_T dan sama kayak Fujocchi, saya juga berduka walopun ship Otayuri berlayar, abis si Abang kena damprat dedek sih T_T_

 _Nah, Chris emang kadang suka nggak sepikiran, dan nyelengeh sendiri dengan tipe darah yang sama dengan Yuuri, mungkin dia cuman cocok sama Vitya XD doi punya pikiran yang nggak dimengerti orang waras sih :P_

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal pesawat, iyah, sama kayak cara Otabek, Vitya pun minta ticket dsb diurus sama Phichit berhubung doi nggak bisa urus sendiri langsung, kalo doi urus sendiri, bisa-bisa keburu ditangkep di bandara karena termasuk DPO (LOL) Nah, walopun nggak dijelasin, sepertinya ada yang bisa nebak bahwa Vitya memang ketemu Phichit di bandara dan saat itulah dia kembaliin aksesorisnya ke Phichit XD makanya aksesorisnya bisa ada di tangan Phichit lagi_

 _Efek samping Almavivo sama Advent sendiri nggak dikasi lihat karena selama mereka nyembuhin diri, para narrator kita(Yuuri & Yura) juga sibuk recovery, that's why nggak ada yang bisa deskripsiin seberapa parah dampaknya ke mereka. Efek aksesoris makin tinggi kelasnya makin fatal, jadi seharusnya dampak yang mereka terima pun cukup berbahaya walaupun buat Otabek dan Seung Gil sepertinya uda biasa -_- _

_Dan, finally, setelah kelewat dua chapter, finally babang Vitya nunjukin lagi sosoknya, walaupun makin dark sepertinya (ehe)_

 _Soal ada yang mati… saia sendiri belum tahu nih, mau dibawa kemana ceritanya #nggakberharaptragedy #kalautakterelakkanapabolehbuat #namanyajugatakdir :P_

 _ **Misachin**_ _: Hola Misa XD iyah, aliansi Om Vitya makin rame karena makin seenaknya sendiri. Seung Gil yang nggak ragu-ragu buat interrupt, Yura yang sarkas, Chris yang bawel, tiga chara ini sebenernya yang bikin aliansi makin rame, walaupun Otabek sama Yuuri tetep tenang, lama-lama mereka pun kehanyut dengan ketenangan mereka yang menambah keramaian #bicaraapasaia? #abaikan_

 _Dan PING-PONG! Kamu bener! Abang Georgi emang diimport langsung dari Rusia, sementara Michele dan Sara diimport dari Eropa (lupa belah mana), walaupun mereka nggak bulak balik tiap nyerang. Mereka tetep stay di Japan selama beberapa waktu, tapi mungkin sekarang mereka uda pada pulang ke Rusian :D_

 _Bang Phichit, iyak, idup dengan menyambi beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus. Mulai dari news anchor, jadi sales, jadi informant, semua dilakonin ama Bang Phichit. Dan doi sendiri cukup netral, walaupun terkadang doi ikut bantuin aliansi Vitya (soal paspor, dsb) Soal Agape yang dikasi ama Bang Phichit, barusan ane baru jelasin sama Hikaru kalo Bang Vitya yang sempet ketemu ama Bang Phichitlah yang ngasi Agape. Tapi… tentu aja Bang Beka nggak akan biarin dedek pake gitu aja seenak jidat kan? :P_

 _Oppa Seung Gil ini, emang super cuek dan sarkas, terutama kalo yang ngajak berantem, orang yang sama-sama cuek dan sarkas. Berhubung belom ada cewek lagi (atau yang dibuat cewek), Om sepertinya memilih single sambil mencari :P_

 _Dan here he is XD Bang Vitya muncul… at the end of the chapter… orz_

 _ **Chococroissant**_ _: Yeay! Ikut ngeDAB, sudah liburan sekolah Chocochi, nggak ada sita-sita lagi kalo baca Rage :P_

 _Yap, soal Aria kamu bener, aku cari di Wiki itu semuanya merujuk ke penyanyi Opera tunggal walaupun aku nggak search ke berbagai manga/anime seperti yang kamu lakukan (Goodjob! XD) dan karena dasar itulah saya putusin bahwa Vitya bisa menetralkan semua aksesoris dengan Aria, yang bagi saya berarti, saat itu hanya aksesoris dia aja yang berfungsi di antara banyak aksesoris, he is the main singer of his own Opera. Begitulah pemikiran saya waktu mikirin Aria :P_

 _Ah! Chocochii rupanya. Iya, saya inget pernah baca satu review yang menebak bahwa Vityalah yang kasih itu aksesoris, hanya lupa siapa :P ternyata Chocochi, dan sekali lagi Good job, Chocochi XD_

 _Ehem sementara soal chara death itu, aku masih belom bisa jawab apapun, karena saia mengikuti arus takdir, kemanapun takdir membawa, saya ikut :P_

 _Dan senang sekali bahwa kamu share bahwa wajar saja kalo Yura bisa ningkatin vision yang kata Bang Seung Gil, nggak guna itu dalam waktu singkat XD mari kita doakan semoga vision si Adek bisa semakin meningkat, sebelom diolok-olok lagi sama si Oppa_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _:#ikutpoledancebareng #jatohdaripoledance #malu-maluin_

 _E-ehem, mari kita rayakan berlayarnya ship mereka dengan dance yang aman-aman aja :P_

 _Btw, Phichit di sini, sama dengan Phichit yang news anchor itu, betul sekali XD doi memang nyambi beberapa kerjaan sekaligus. Katanya, pekerjaannya kurang menghasilkan, makanya doi nyambi ;p_

 _Sementara untuk chara cewek, aku belom berencana ganti gender yang laen si XD bagiku masih cukup Mila, Sala, Yuuri dan Yura :P dan terlebih aku cukup nyaman dengan chara mereka dijadiin cewek, kalopun mau tambah, saya prefer Chris jadi cewek karena doi punya body bagus dan seduktif abis :P #kidding_

 _ **Vanillacake123**_ _: Holla dan salam kenal XD thank u buat semangatnya XD saia akan berjuangggg #yosh'_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	27. Act 27

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yu** **ra** **:** **Delivering message**

Viktor? Dari semua keluarga Nikiforov kenapa harus orang ini yang berhadapan dengan kami? Setelah melalui lorong panjang tanpa hambatan, sekarang satu-satunya hambatan yang paling menyusahkanlah yang justru harus kami hadapi. Apa tidak ada orang lain yang mau menyambut kami setelah berjalan jauh di lorong panjang yang nyaris tanpa hambatan itu?

"Selamat tinggal?" Satu-satunya orang yang dapat bereaksi akhirnya membuka suara. "Setelah memaksaku meninggalkan kepolisian dan bergabung dengan aliansi tak jelas, sekarang kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

" _Uh-huh_ ," jawab pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang sulit ditebak jalan pikirannya itu, "kau tidak paham artinya 'Selamat tinggal', Seung Gil?"

Pemuda berdarah Korea yang berada tak jauh dariku itu memicingkan mata sipitnya dan ia berkata, "Apa artinya?"

"Artinya dia menghentikan aliansi ini dan menjadi musuh kita," jawab pemuda yang sebelumnya memimpin jalan. Pemuda pendiam yang memegang dua buah aksesoris di tangannya akhirnya angkat bicara setelah mengamati keadaan selama beberapa saat. Yang membuatku khawatir, tangannya terkepal begitu erat, lebih erat dibanding biasanya. "Bukan begitu, Viktor?"

"Ping-pong!"Pemuda itu berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Seperti biasa, Otabek memang mahir bermain tebak-tebakan."

Walaupun bernada pujian, pemuda yang mendapatkan pujian tersebut sama sekali tidak senang. Kepalanya yang selama ini tertunduk akhirnya diangkat, dan tanganku sampai harus mencengkeram tangan Yuuri karena kengerian yang kurasakan saat melihat kondisinya. Pemuda yang biasanya jarang berekspresi, tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi dengan amarah yang bahkan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya.

"Tapi…," ucap gadis berambut hitam yang kupapah karena selama ini selalu tidak fokus, "kalau kau memang ingin mengkhianatinya, kenapa kau harus membentuk aliansi?"

"Y-Yuuri?"

"Kalau pada akhirnya kau akan berdiri di hadapan kami dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal," tanya Yuuri sambil mengangkat kepalanya, tatapannya begitu mantap saat ia mengatakannya, seolah bukan Yuuri saja, "kenapa kau harus menyelamatkan aku dan Yura? Apa tujuannya?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Otabek mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Yuuri dengan cepat. Ekspresi marahnya lenyap, namun sebagai gantinya ekspresi lain yang membuatku khawatir kembali mampir di wajahnya. "Jangan-jangan…"

"Wah, wah…" kata Viktor sambil menatap pemuda itu, "sepertinya kau sudah sadar ya, Otabek?"

"Tidak… mungkin," ucap Otabek sambil menatapnya. "Kau tidak… bermaksud ikut serta dalam _Black Auction_ di St. Petersburg 'kan?"

" _Black Auction_?" Aku menoleh pada Otabek, berharap mendapatkan jawaban. "Apa itu?"

"Dari namanya saja kau tidak bisa menebak?" Seung Gil lah yang berkomentar sebagai ganti pemuda yang bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menoleh padaku.

Mendengar nada bicara Seung Gil yang sinis, seperti biasa aku pun terpancing dan memilih untuk memikirkannya sendiri dibandingkan bertanya padanya. Kalau diterjemahkan, ' _Black Auction'_ kemungkinan semacam pelelangan gelap, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan alasan Viktor kembali ke Rusia. Apakah ia harus repot-repot kembali ke keluarganya hanya untuk menghadiri pelelangan? Memangnya sepenting apa pelelangan itu?

"Kau masih ingat penjelasanku waktu itu?"

"Penjelasan?" tanyaku dengan kerutan di dahi yang kian dalam. "Penjelasan tentang apa?"

"Anak-anak pemilik kemampuan," jawab Seung Gil. "Kau ingat apa yang sebelumnya kukatakan soal itu?"

Aku berpikir sebentar dan berusaha mengingat penjelasan si pemuda berdarah Korea itu. Seingatku, dia menjelaskan bahwa kemampuan itu adalah hasil dari penelitan para ilmuwan yang disuntikkan pada anak-anak. Kemudian anak-anak itu akan diambil oleh pemerintah atau dibawa ke panti asuhan dan dijua… Tunggu! Jangan-jangan yang ia maksud dijual adalah…

"Pelelangan itu…," ucapku sambil menatap si pemuda berambut kelabu dengan tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin 'kan? Katakan padaku itu tidak mungkin."

"Yura…"

"Kau menggunakan aksesoris milikmu untuk menghilangkan efek aksesoris pada tubuh Yuuri," ucapku sambil menunjuknya dengan satu tangan, sementara tanganku yang satu menarik tangan Yuuri. "Kau juga menghilangkan pengaruh aksesoris padaku walau harus menggunakan aksesorismu sendiri. Kau juga menyelamatkan kami, kau…kau…"

"Pantas," kata Seung Gil yang akhirnya ikut menginterupsi setelah melihatku kehilangan kata-kata, "aku heran karena kau tidak juga membunuh Georgi dan memilih untuk membiarkan mereka mengejar kita. Sekarang aku paham."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kita berjalan jauh? Untuk apa kita melarikan diri?" Aku kembali bertanya setelah menemukan kata-kataku. "Kalau kau berencana untuk menjual Yuuri atau aku di pelelangan, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari awal? Bukankah kau bisa saja melakukannya? Kau bisa 'kan?"

"Tidak bisa, Yura," kata Otabek yang menggantikan Viktor menjawab. "Kalau ia melakukannya saat itu juga, ia tahu bahwa ia harus berhadapan denganku. Makanya ia menunggu, hingga bertemu dengan satu-satunya sekutunya."

"Satu-satunya sekutunya?"

Otabek menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap ke pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi tidak mengucapkan apa pun. "Bukan begitu, Chris?"

"C-Chris?"

Senyum si pemuda berambut pirang melebar saat mendengar tuduhan yang dibebankan Otabek padanya. Ia pun menurunkan kedua lengan yang sebelumnya diletakkannya di belakang kepala dan berkata, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Otabek?"

"Karena kau yang mengatakan bahwa ia kembali," lanjut si pemuda berambut hitam sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kau juga yang meyakinkan kami bahwa mengejar Viktor ke Rusia adalah keputusan yang tepat."

Chris mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar hipotesa yang baru saja dikemukakan Otabek. "Dan apa buktinya?"

Otabek tidak menjawab. Ia tidak punya bukti kurasa. Ia hanya menduga demikian karena semuanya cocok. Sikap Chris, perkataan Chris, sikap dan gerak-gerik Viktor, semuanya cocok. Hanya saja, kupikir selama ini ia memprioritaskan Yuuri karena Yuuri adalah orang yang berharga baginya. Aku sudah salah perhitungan karena aktingnya yang luar biasa meyakinkan saat menyembuhkan Yuuri dari pengaruh aksesorisnya. Kurasa, itu sebabnya dia mengizinkan kami memegang aksesoris yang justru membahayakan nyawa kami sendiri, agar dia dapat berlagak seperti pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kami.

"Tidak ada." Otabek akhirnya mengakui.

Sekali lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia berjalan, menaiki anak tangga hingga akhirnya ia tiba di sisi pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang memandangi kami berempat dari lantai atas. Bersama dengannya, ia akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dan berkata, "Dugaan yang tidak sepenuhnya salah, hanya saja aku terpaksa mengoreksi bahwa aku bukan sekutunya."

Sebelum mengundang kesalahpahaman lebih lanjut, Viktor lah yang akhirnya berkata, "Kami berdua hanya terikat perjanjian yang saling menguntungkan."

Sekalipun penasaran, tidak ada yang ingin berinisiatif menanyakan perjanjian macam apa yang dimaksud. Kami berempat tetap bungkam sambil menatap waspada pada dua orang di hadapan kami, hingga salah satu dari kami mengelurkan kedua aksesoris yang berada di tangannya.

"Altin," kata Seung Gil memperingatkan, "sebaiknya aku saja."

"Diam kau!"

"Kau tidak melihat bahwa Aria ada di lehernya," balas Seung Gil dengan cepat. "Aksesorismu tak akan berguna di hadapan Aria."

Mendengar itu, Otabek pun melepaskan pegangannya pada aksesorisnya dan ia menarik napas selama sesaat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada dua lawan yang berdiri di anak tangga teratas sementara tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kau punya ide, Altin?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa bekerja sama dengan orang lain, Seung Gil!"

"Biasakan dirimu, kalau begitu," jawab si pemuda berdarah Korea itu sambil menatap sinis pada dua pemuda lain yang berdiri di atas anak tangga. "Orang itu bukan lawan yang dapat dihadapi sendirian."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Otabek langsung bergerak sebelum aku ataupun Seung Gil dapat berkomentar. Sosoknya bahkan tidak lagi terlihat di hadapan kami dan dalam sekejap, aku langsung menggerakkan kepala ke atas. Aku menduga, ia akan berada di samping Viktor dan beradu satu atau dua jurus dengan pemuda itu. Hanya saja, pemuda yang menjadi incarannya juga turut lenyap begitu saja.

Entah di mana kedua pemuda yang memiliki kecepatan lebih tinggi dibandingkan manusia biasa itu. Otabek memang satu-satunya kandidat yang mungkin seimbang melawannya walaupun aku tidak yakin bahwa melawan Viktor adalah jawaban terbaik untuk saat ini. Percakapan Seung Gil dan Otabek sebelumnya cukup menggangguku. Kalau mereka sendiri tidak yakin untuk menghadapi Viktor, kenapa mereka masih juga melawan pemuda itu? Belum lagi ditambah fakta bahwa petarung senior selevel Chris pun tengah mengawasi kami. Kalau melawan Viktor saja gabungan Otabek dan Seung Gil tidak bisa diandalkan, apalagi jika ditambah Chris?

Tidak bisa. Cara ini tidak akan berhasil. Harus ada cara lain. Otabek dan Seung Gil jelas tidak bisa diharapkan untuk mengalahkan Viktor, tapi…

Sekelebat bayangan menyusup masuk ke dalam memoriku sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa pun. Karenanya, tanpa banyak bepikir lagi aku langsung bergerak mendekat ke arah Yuuri dan mendorongnya ke samping sekuat tenaga. Tepat beberapa detik setelahnya, pemuda berambut kelabu yang kucari-cari, muncul di tempat Yuuri berada sebelumnya.

"Yura lagi rupanya," kata pemuda itu sambil mendecakkan lidah. "Ini sudah dua kali lho, Yura!"

Dua? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah ini pertama kalinya aku mendorong Yuuri dari ancamannya? Biarpun tidak mengerti, tetap saja aku berusaha menggertak dengan berkata, "Kau tidak bisa mengelabuiku, Viktor. Aku dapat melihat aksimu."

Viktor mengangguk-angguk mendengar perkataanku. "Yura memang lawan yang merepotkan. Kalau sudah lebih mahir, Yura pasti menjadi ancaman serius untukku."

"Percaya diri sekali," jawabku sambil memaksakan kepercayaan diri untuk terus berbicara dengannya. Kuharap selama itu terjadi, Otabek atau Seung Gil dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk menahan pemuda ini. "Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu bahwa kemampuanku sudah meningkat pesat sejak terakhir kita bertemu?"

Kali ini alis Viktor terangkat dan pemuda berambut kelabu itu terang-terangan menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Ia sudah hendak mengajukan pertanyaan padaku, sebelum semua hiasan dinding berupa senjata tajam sudah bergerak ke arahnya dan hendak menjadikannya bola bulu dalam sekejap.

Mengambil kesempatan itu, aku pun berkata, "Nah, yang itu pun aku sudah menduganya sedari tadi."

Tapi bohong sih.

"Oh begitu," jawab Viktor dengan santai sembari melewati beberapa senjata yang baru saja diarahkan Seung Gil padanya. Entah bagaimana caranya, tidak ada satu pun senjata Seung Gil yang dapat menusuknya. "Kalau begitu, Yura pasti bisa menebak yang ini juga."

Dahiku berkerut, namun sebelum aku bergerak seseorang sudah mendorongku hingga jatuh terjerembab. Sebagai gantinya, di tempatku berdiri sebelumnya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menahan sabit panjang yang memiliki bilah semerah darah dengan lengannya.

"Biar kuingatkan," ucap si penyerang yang menggunakan sabit merah, "senjataku tetap setajam senjata aslinya lho!"

"Lalu?"

Bola mata Chris melebar dan sekali lagi Otabek menghilang. Chris terlihat menyabetkan senjatanya beberapa kali dan memberikan tebasan tajam pada sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengurangi ayunan sabitnya walaupun beberapa kali sempat mengenai Viktor. Hanya saja, Viktor sendiri pun tidak terlihat mempermasalahkannya dan lebih memilih untuk mendekat pada Seung Gil.

Sial! Aku tahu Chris akan berada di sana beberapa saat lagi, tapi lama penglihatan dan kecepatanku melarikan diri tidaklah cukup. Kecepatanku melarikan diri jauh lebih lambat dibanding lima detik sementara kecepatan tangan dan jangkauan ayunan senjata Chris melebihi kecepatanku. Tanpa bantuan Otabek, kepalaku pasti sudah terlepas dari tubuhku tadi. Percuma saja bila aku tidak dapat melarikan diri walaupun dapat melihatnya. Selama kemampuanku melihat tidak bertambah, aku takkan berdaya melawan orang-orang dengan kemampuan seperti mereka.

Belum lagi, saat ini lawan kami adalah Viktor yang dapat melenyapkan pengaruh aksesoris. Walaupun aku memegang aksesoris, tidak ada gunanya bila Viktor menggunakan Aria dan melenyapkan pengaruh aksesoris tersebut dan hal itu pun berlaku bagi Otabek dan Seung Gil.

Tanganku menyentuh aksesoris berbentuk bandul yang terasa dingin di kulitku. Aku memang tahu benar bahwa Viktor pasti akan mengaktifkan Aria begitu aku menggunakan aksesoris untuk berhadapan dengannya. Hanya saja, aku yakin Aria pun memiliki kelemahan. Kalau tidak, saat pertarungan sebelumnya tidak ada aksesoris yang akan aktif bila Aria yang dipegang Viktor sedang diaktifkan.

Pikir! Pikir Yura. Apa kira-kira kelemahannya? Atau tepatnya, apa syaratnya? Waktu itu Otabek dan Seung Gil tetap dapat melepaskan pengaruh aksesorisnya walaupun Viktor memegang Aria. Kalau memang pengaruh Aria berdasarkan jarak, maka mereka seharusnya tidak dapat menggunakan aksesoris. Dengan begitu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa jarak bukanlah syarat penggunaan Aria.

Tunggu, kalau tidak salah Viktor waktu itu berada di dekatku lebih dulu dan menyentuhku sebelum ia mengucapkan Aria. Kalau begitu, berarti syarat penggunaannya adalah menyentuh si pengguna aksesoris tersebut. Dengan kata lain, selama aku tidak terkena sentuhannya, Aria takkan bisa diaktifkan padaku, bukan?

Oke. Masih layak dicoba. Mungkin aku masih punya peluang menang selama pemuda itu tidak menyentuhku. Selama aku menghindari berada di dekatnya, aku masih dapat mencegahnya memakai Aria.

Sekali lagi, tanganku pun beranjak menyentuh aksesoris yang ada di leherku. Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum menyadari sesuatu. Bagaimana cara mengaktifkan aksesorisnya?

Bila mengikuti Viktor, seharusnya aku mengucapkan namanya dan kemampuannya akan aktif dalam sekejap. Hanya saja, bukankah waktu itu aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan namanya? _Ah_ , sudahlah! Biar kucoba saja!

"Agape!"

Otabek menoleh ke arahku saat aku mengucapkannya dan secepat itu pula ia mendekat dan dengan kasar menggerakkan tanganku. "Yura, lepaskan aksesoris itu!"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, namun bukan karena ucapannya, melainkan karena tidak adanya perubahan apa pun saat aku menggunakan aksesoris tersebut. Aneh sekali. Padahal sebelumnya aksesorisnya dapat aktif tanpa harus menyebutkan namanya. Apakah jangan-jangan aku harus menyebutkan namanya juga seperti Viktor?

Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut, aku pun menggenggam erat-erat bandul berwarna putih cemerlang itu sembari membayangkan yang dapat kulakukan dengannya. Kucoba juga menggumamkan namanya berkali-kali seperti cara Viktor menggunakan aksesorisnya dan berharap bahwa efeknya akan terjadi saat itu juga. Hanya saja, tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini tidak terjadi perubahan apa pun di tubuhku.

"Kenapa…?"

Di dekatku, pemuda berambut hitam yang berpotongan _undercut_ menghela napas lega, namun sebagai gantinya si pemuda yang bersenjatakan sabit mendekat pada kami. Ia mengayunkan sabit besarnya tanpa ragu, yang pasti akan mengenaiku kalau saja Otabek tidak mendorongku lagi dan menahan serangan dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan coba-coba, Chris!"

Mendengar ancaman dalam nada suara Otabek, Chris pun langsung mengangkat sabitnya dan tersenyum kecut. Ia memutar-mutar senjatanya itu dan menggantinya dengan senjata lain semacam pedang tipis yang biasanya digunakan pemain anggar. Ia mengayunkan pedang itu selama sesaat sebelum perhatiannya kembali mengarah pada Otabek. Keduanya sama-sama bersiaga, hingga pedang dan kecepatan kembali beradu.

Sementara Chris menghadapi Otabek, Seung Gil masih terus menghantam Viktor dengan seluruh hiasan dinding yang berada di bawah pengaruh kekuatannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya layaknya seorang konduktor yang tengah memandu pertunjukan musik sedangkan lawannya bergerak bagaikan seorang penari di tengah-tengah orkestra. Dilihat pun Seung Gil tahu, kemampuannya takkan sanggup berhadapan dengan Viktor.

"Percuma, Seung Gil," kata pemuda berambut kelabu itu. "Kau tahu benar kelemahanku. Kenapa tidak menggunakannya dan memilih cara serumit ini?"

"Diam kau!"

Lawannya hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar kekeraskepalaan yang ditunjukkan dalam nada bicara Seung Gil. Walaupun begitu, Viktor memilih untuk menikmati waktunya dengan santai dibanding menyerang Seung Gil secara langsung. Dengan begitu luwesnya, pemuda itu memilih untuk menghindari senjata demi senjata hingga akhirnya ia berhasil mendekat pada si pemilik kemampuan telekinetik.

Seung Gil terdesak, ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi berhadapan dengan Viktor. Kemampuannya tidak dapat melukai pemuda itu bila ia tetap menggunakan senjata biasa. Karena itu, gadis yang sebelumnya kudorong jatuh pun bangkit berdiri, dari tatapannya aku tahu bahwa ia akan menghampiri Seung Gil lebih dulu. Karenanya, aku pun mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan berkata, "Yu…"

Sebelum aku memanggil lengkap namanya, Seung Gil sudah lebih dulu menggerakkan tangannya dan beberapa buah senjata langsung terbang dan memagari sekeliling Yuuri hingga membuat gadis itu tak bisa berlari lebih jauh. Setelah itu, ia juga menatapku. Tatapannya mengindikasikan bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku sehingga tanpa banyak bicara, aku pun memilih untuk berbalik dan menjauh darinya. Mau mengurungku? Enak saja!

"Berhenti berlari, Plisetsky!" Seung Gil berteriak, "Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu, jangan arahkan padaku!" Aku balas meneriakinya sambil terus berlari mendekat padanya. "Fokus saja pada lawanmu sana!"

Biarpun sudah kukatakan demikian, tetap saja pemuda keras kepala itu hanya mendecakkan lidah dan mengumpat. Ia bahkan tidak menghentikan kemampuannya dan malah menghentikan pergerakanku dengan menancapkan beberapa buah senjata tepat di hadapanku. Melihatnya, aku pun mencoba untuk bergerak ke samping, namun lagi-lagi senjata itu ada di sampingku. Kucoba untuk berbalik arah dan seketika itu juga, beberapa buah senjata sudah berhasil memagariku, sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Yuuri.

"Kau memakai amunisimu untuk hal yang sia-sia lho," kata Viktor sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arahku dan Yuuri. "Dengan apa kau akan menyerangku bila semua senjata yang hendak kau gunakan sudah dipakai untuk menghentikan keduanya?"

Mendengar hal itu, si pemuda bermata sipit itu menanggapinya dengan mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan berkata, "Memangnya, sejak kapan nasihatmu kudengarkan?"

" _Ah_ …"

"Lagipula," lanjut pemuda itu sembari menggerakkan tangannya, "siapa bilang amunisiku sudah habis?"

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris berwarna _tosca_ itu menyipit saat mendengar ucapan Seung Gil. Namun dalam sekejap, kelopak itu kembali terbuka ketika marmer yang menutupi lantai terangkat dan melayang-layang di hadapan kami.

"Nah," ucap si pemuda bermata tajam, "kita lanjutkan pertarungannya!"

Serangan Seung Gil kali ini tidak dapat dielakkan. Secara beruntun, ia menggerakkan semua marmer yang baru saja diangkatnya dan mengarahkannya pada Viktor. Hasilnya, debu dan pecahan marmer beterbangan di mana-mana hingga menimbulkan kabut tipis yang menghalangi pandangan. Beberapa pecahan marmer nyaris mengenaiku, namun sekian banyak senjata yang mengurungku menahannya sebelum berhasil mencederaiku.

Sialan si Seung Gil itu! Kalau saja aku tidak dikurung seperti ini, tentu aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengandalkan senjata apa pun untuk menahan pecahan marmer. Aku bisa menghindarinya dengan kemampuan visionku, walaupun aku tidak punya kecepatan secepat Otabek. Lagipula, bukankah aku dapat membantunya? Kemampuanku… dibutuhkan, bukan?

Kembali aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku sendiri. Visionku hanya berlaku lima detik sebelum terjadinya sesuatu. Angka itu bahkan tidak cukup untuk berlari ke arah orang yang ingin kuselamatkan, atau melarikan diri dari ancaman bahaya. Bahkan Seung Gil pun membuktikannya dengan mengurungku. Walaupun aku dapat menghindari ancaman dari depan, aku tak dapat menghindari serangan beruntun yang diarahkan padaku. Ketika aku lolos dari ancaman yang satu, terkadang aku sudah tak punya kecepatan lagi untuk menghindari serangan berikutnya yang datang.

Lemah. Aku terlalu lemah. Vision yang hanya lima detik ini tidak berarti apa-apa. Aku ingin memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak. Aku ingin melihat lebih banyak. Aku ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang. Apa seorang pengguna vision sepertiku, tidak dapat melakukannya? Apakah aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang benar-benar berharga bagiku?

Di saat aku tengah memikirkannya, Seung Gil tahu-tahu saja sudah terpojok dan jatuh berlutut dengan salah satu tangannya di belakang punggung. Di belakangnya, pemuda yang menahannya memegangi tangannya erat dan berkata, "Hentikan saja! Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan, konsekuensinya tidak begitu menyenangkan."

Seung Gil menggeram namun pemuda itu juga tidak berdaya. Melihatnya, Viktor hanya menghela napas dan dalam satu gerakan singkat yang nyaris tak terlihat, pemuda itu membuat Seung Gil jatuh menubruk lantai. Ia bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengecek kondisi lawannya dan langsung bergerak ke sisi gadis berambut hitam yang sama kondisinya sepertiku.

"Jangan…," aku berkata padanya, "jangan mendekat pada Yuuri!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tidak mengindahkanku. Ia terus saja berjalan, selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapan Yuuri. Aku masih bisa melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sementara tangannya bergerak, hendak membuka kurungan yang menahan Yuuri di tempat.

"Viktor!" Aku memanggilnya. "Jangan! Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Yuuri!"

Satu tangan pemuda itu menarik salah satu tombak yang menahan Yuuri dan melenyapkan satu penghalangnya sementara tangannya yang lain mencabut pedang besar di sebelahnya. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, pemuda itu menciptakan ruang bebas bagi Yuuri untuk keluar dari kurungannya. Bahkan ia pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuuri sembari berkata, "Yuuri?"

Sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bila gadis itu menjauhi si pemuda berambut kelabu yang baru saja menjatuhkan rekan aliansinya sendiri itu. Bahkan tidak heran bila si gadis akhirnya menggeleng dan berkata, "Tidak."

Sekejap, aku berhalusinasi bahwa pemuda itu hanya terdiam sembari memandangi tangannya yang tidak digubris oleh Yuuri dan baru menyadarinya saat mengulurkan tangannya lebih dalam untuk menarik keluar gadis itu. Bahkan semua ilusi itu langsung lenyap begitu ia mencengkeram tangan Yuuri, sementara gadis itu mati-matian berusaha menjauhinya. Melihatnya, akal sehatku pun langsung kembali dan aku pun berteriak.

"Lepaskan!" Aku berteriak padanya. "Lepaskan, Yuuri!"

Suara teriakanku tidak digubrisnya. Pemuda itu tetap menarik Yuuri dengan paksa, terlepas dari seberapa banyak usaha yang dilakukan gadis itu untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeramannya. Ia terus saja memaksa Yuuri berjalan hingga menuju ke tangga dan mereka baru saja akan menaikinya bila Otabek Altin tidak menghalangi keduanya.

"Lepaskan Katsuki-san!"

"Minggir, Otabek!"

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu tetap bergeming dan kembali berkata, "Lepaskan Katsuki-san, Viktor!"

Mendengarnya, Viktor pun menghela napas dan perasaan mengancam yang menekan kembali melandaku saat pemuda itu berkata, "Ini peringatan terakhirku, Otabek!"

Sudah diancam seperti itu, Otabek Altin tetap tidak terpengaruh. Dibanding merasa tertekan, pemuda itu lebih memilih untuk menghela napas dan dengan santainya pemuda itu memutar cincin yang ada di jarinya sembari berkata, "Aku tidak mau melakukan ini sebenarnya."

"Kau tidak mau minggir juga?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Viktor, pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu malah berkata, "Tidak."

Viktor mengernyit saat mendengarnya. "Otabek…"

Otabek mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kantungnya dan langsung ia kenakan pada jarinya. Kemudian ia berkata, " _Welcome.._."

"Jangan katakan bahwa cincin itu…"

 _"…_ _to the Madness…"_

Dalam sekejap, sosok Otabek Altin langsung menghilang dari hadapanku, begitu juga dengan Viktor Nikiforov. Hanya Yuuri dan Chris yang masih berada di tempatnya dan tidak bergerak. Chris sendiri tengah melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan dua buah pedang khas pemain anggar yang memiliki bilah semerah darah. Melihat pemuda itu melindungi diri, aku pun tahu ada sesuatu yang tengah terjadi walaupun tak dapat kutangkap oleh kedua mataku.

Suasana mencekam itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada di antara aku, Yuuri maupun Chris yang berani bergerak di tengah situasi macam itu. Beberapa kali kami menoleh ketika mendengar bunyi tubrukan atau gesekan sebuah benda pada lantai. Namun setelah itu suaranya lenyap dan kami tidak melihat atau mendengar apa pun lagi.

Aku mencoba memanfaatkan kondisi ini untuk mengeluarkan diri dari kurungan yang selama ini mengekangku. Kedua tanganku kusentuhkan pada salah satu tombak panjang yang berada di hadapanku, dan menariknya sekuat tenaga. Satu kali percobaan tidak berhasil sehingga aku mencoba hingga berkali-kali. Walaupun begitu, tombak yang menahanku tetap tidak bergeming dan aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari senjata lain yang lebih mudah untuk dilepaskan.

Sebelum aku berhasil mencoba satu per satu senjatanya, aku mendengar suara yang berkata 'Aria' sehingga aku pun menoleh. Saat itulah, aku melihat keduanya, berada tak jauh dariku dengan tangan yang berada di masing-masing leher lawan. Mereka berdua masih saling menatap, hingga salah satunya tumbang dengan cincin yang jatuh ke menubruk lantai lebih dulu.

"O-Otabek!"

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ itu langsung kehilangan kesadarannya setelah menggunakan aksesoris. Tubuhnya menubruk lantai dengan bunyi berdebum sementara lawannya berlutut di dekatnya untuk mengambil aksesoris yang sebelumnya berada di tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, lawannya pun langsung berbalik dan berkata pada sekutunya, "Bereskan yang lain!"

"Yang lain?" Chris berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Hanya tinggal Yura saja yang kau sisakan untukku?"

" _Ah_!" Viktor seolah teringat sesuatu saat mendengar namaku disebut. "Kalau begitu jangan! Masukkan saja ketiganya ke penjara bawah tanah, pengguna vision lima detik tidak laku dijual di pelelangan."

"Tidak semahal yang memiliki Sanguinem Sanctorum jelas," jawab Chris sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Yuuri. "Dengan menjual satu Sanguinem Sanctorum yang masih hidup, kalian takkan hidup kekurangan selama tujuh turunan."

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mendekat pada Yuuri dan kembali mengulurkan tangannya seraya berkata, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak."

"Jangan salahkan aku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatapnya. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan menyerahkan darahmu, bukan?"

"T-tapi bukan begini!" Yuuri berkata sembari berjalan mundur, menjauh dari pemuda berambut kelabu yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kau menipuku."

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu dengan nada yang mengandung ancaman. Nada yang membuatku ingin meringkuk di balik ranjang, berharap bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan menemukanku. "Aku tidak pernah menipumu, bahkan aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku akan memanfaatkanmu."

"A-aku…"

Kali ini Viktor memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu. Tanpa mendengarkan alasan Yuuri, pemuda satu itu menarik tangan gadis itu dan memaksanya bergerak mengikuti tuntutannya. Sementara itu, si gadis masih berusaha meronta-ronta walaupun tak ada bedanya bagi pemuda yang menariknya. Kakinya tetap dipaksa melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu.

"Lepaskan..," aku berkata padanya, "lepaskan Yuuri!"

Pemuda berambut kelabu itu tidak bersusah payah untuk mendengarkan. Ia terus berjalan sembari menarik Yuuri dan meninggalkan Chris serta dua mantan rekannya yang sudah tumbang. Melihatnya yang sudah akan menghilang dari pandangan, aku pun mencoba berteriak lebih keras, memintanya untuk melepaskan Yuuri dengan sekuat tenaga.

Walaupun begitu, semua usahaku tidak ada gunanya. Viktor tetap menarik Yuuri dan memaksanya untuk berjalan hingga tiba di anak tangga teratas. Aku tahu, aku tak lagi punya banyak waktu. Dalam sekejap Yuuri akan dibawa dan pemuda itu akan menjualnya.

Yuuri! Kalau saja waktu itu dia mendengarkanku, kami tidak akan kesulitan begini. Aku sudah pernah bilang, pemuda itu adalah penipu ulung, bahkan aku sendiri tidak mampu menyingkap kedoknya walaupun sudah dua kali berlalu. Aku sudah tertipu sekali dan kali ini pun ia menipuku. Ia sudah mengambil keluargaku pada tipuan pertama dan begitu juga saat ini. Ia akan mengambil satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa bila aku tidak melakukan apa pun.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kemampuan visionku bahkan tak dapat memberikanku tenaga yang cukup untuk membebaskan diri dari kurungan sialan ini. Aku bahkan tak punya kesempatan untuk menyerangnya. Aku tidak kuat. Aku benar-benar lemah.

Kalau saja aku lebih kuat….

Kalau saja aku tidak selemah ini…

Kalau saja aku dapat melihat lebih banyak…

Tanganku terulur, keluar dari kurungan dan terarah pada Yuuri. Aku akan kehilangannya kalau aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Satu-satunya keluargaku akan direnggut begitu saja dariku. Satu-satunya orang yang menyebutku saudara, satu-satunya orang yang bersamaku selama lebih dari delapan tahun ini…

Kenapa? Kenapa harus keluargaku yang ia rebut? Ia sudah mengambil semua keluargaku sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang ia harus mengambilnya lagi dariku? Kenapa harus keluargaku yang ia ambil?

Sementara aku berpikir, Yuuri sudah melangkah lebih jauh bersama pemuda ini. Kalau seperti ini, aku benar-benar akan kehilangannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku… lagi… tidak ingin…

Jangan!

Jangan ambil lagi keluargaku!

Salah satu tanganku yang tengah memegangi tombak, tahu-tahu saja membuat pegangan tombak itu bengkok dalam sekejap. Aneh sekali. Kedua tangan yang bahkan sebelumnya tak bisa mengangkat tombak tiba-tiba saja dapat dengan mudah membengkokkannya. Apakah kalau kucoba lagi tombak yang satunya juga akan bengkok?

Benar saja! Tombak satunya juga bengkok hanya dengan menyentuhkan tanganku pada pegangan tombak. Memang aneh dan aku tergoda untuk memikirkannya sebetulnya. Namun teringat prioritasku, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar Yuuri.

"Y…"

Baru saja aku hendak berteriak, kakiku berhenti di tempat. Bersamaan dengan itu, kepalaku menoleh ke samping dan melihat bahwa Chris tengah menuju ke arahku dengan gerakan yang cukup lambat. Selama sesaat, aku memiringkan sedikit kepalaku melihat keanehan tersebut. Chris yang notabene seorang petarung tidak mungkin bergerak selambat itu. Walaupun lagi-lagi aku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku hanya salah lihat dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke tujuan asalku.

Ketika aku tiba di anak tangga, aku kembali menoleh dan melihat bahwa Chris tengah berlari menyusulku. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebar sementara mulutnya terbuka seolah tengah meneriakkan kata-kata dalam gerakan yang lambat.

Aneh. Sangat aneh. Apa pemuda berambut pirang itu sengaja bergerak lambat untuk mengolok-ngolokku? Ah, sudahlah! Itu urusannya.

Tak mau memusingkannya, aku pun segera menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga tiba di lantai teratas. Mataku mulai mencari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan pemuda berambut kelabu bersama dengan si gadis berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di undakan teratas seolah menungguku. Melihatnya, aku pun segera berjalan mendekat dan baru berhenti di hadapan mereka.

"Kembalikan…"

"Yura," ucap pemuda berambut kelabu yang berbicara dengan normal, tidak seperti Chris. "Hentikan!"

"Kembalikan Yuuri!" Aku berkata padanya sementara tanganku terulur pada Yuuri. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri awalnya tidak bergerak saat aku menyentuh tangannya, ia baru terperanjat beberapa saat setelahnya dalam gerakan yang amat lambat. Namun saat aku melakukannya, Viktor memegangi tanganku kuat-kuat seolah hendak menghentikanku. Untuk itu, aku pun menepis tangannya dengan satu tanganku dan mendorongnya menjauh.

Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat bahwa gerakanku membuat pemuda itu terpaksa melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari Yuuri. Lebih heran lagi saat melihat bahwa pemuda itu sampai harus mundur beberapa langkah ketika aku mendorongnya. Ia bahkan menundukkan kepala dan berlutut sembari memegangi perutnya yang baru saja kudorong.

Apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya?

"Yu…..ra….?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Yuuri di sampingku tengah membuka mulutnya. Dahiku berkerut ketika mendengarnya harus melafalkan selambat itu dan karenanya aku berkata, "Jangan ikut-ikutan mempermainkanku, Yuuri! Berkatalah seperti biasa."

Namun Yuuri sepertinya tidak dapat menangkap kata-kata yang kuucapkan. Gadis satu itu menatapku dengan ngeri dan ia hendak menyentuh kedua lenganku. Sayangnya, sebelum ia melakukannya, perhatianku sudah lebih dulu tersita pada pemuda berambut kelabu yang telah bangkit dari posisinya. Seperti biasanya, pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai walaupun kali ini tidak ada senyum yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Hentikan ini, Yura!"

"Tidak!" Aku berkata dengan keras kepala. "Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Yuuri!"

Viktor menghela napasnya dan kali ini, pemuda itu sudah bergerak mendekat padaku. Melihatnya mendekat, aku pun segera menarik Yuuri dan memaksanya mengikutiku. Hanya saja, keanehan terjadi saat aku menarik tangan kakakku. Entah bagaimana, tangannya terasa berat sehingga aku nyaris tidak dapat memaksanya mengikutiku. Aneh sekali. Kenapa tangan yang biasanya begitu mudah ditarik ke sana ke mari terasa begitu berat di tanganku?

"Kau masih belum menyadarinya rupanya," ucap si pemuda berambut kelabu yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Apa yang…"

"Hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Apa yang harus dihentikan?" Aku balas bertanya dengan bingung. "Kalau kau memintaku untuk melepaskan Yuuri…"

Viktor tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu mendekat sekali lagi dan membuatku hendak mendorongnya seperti yang sebelumnya kulakukan. Namun ia menepis tanganku dengan mudah dan memasuki pertahananku. Sebelum aku menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, pemuda itu sudah membisikkan kata-kata di telingaku dan memukulku telak di perut.

Serangannya langsung membuat pandanganku mengabur selama sesaat. Setelahnya, bagaikan selimut tipis yang terangkat, semua gerakan lambat itu langsung berhenti dan saat itu juga duniaku bergerak seperti sebelumnya. Yuuri yang menghampiriku menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirnya dan ia langsung menangkapku yang nyaris menubruk lantai.

"Y-Yura? Yura?"

Tanganku terangkat, hendak menyentuh Yuuri. Aku ingin menyampaikannya, hanya saja aku ragu bahwa kesadaranku akan bertahan selama itu.

Ah, ternyata benar. Kegelapan sudah mulai menghampiriku. Kalau begini sih, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Maaf, Yuuri! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyampaikan pesan Viktor padamu.

.

.

 _._

 _(t.b.c)_

 _Author's note:_

 _Pertama-tama, Selamat Idul Fitri buat yang merayakan, dan saya juga mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila selama ini ada kata-kata saya yang nggak berkenan : )_

 _Yeay, sudah memasuki musim liburan, mohon doanya agar saya bisa apdet berhubung Rage uda memasuki chapter akhir :D_

 _Aniway:_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: begitulahhh, dia ada di Rusia sebagian besar karena Viktor yang bawa dia dari Jepang, walaupun saya belom detailin, apa persisnya yang dia lakuin selama di Rusia, kita tunggu di next chapter yak :D_

 _Yuuri sendiri sebenernya anak ema bapaknya #iyadong, tapi darahnya hanya mengalir di Yuuri dan Bapaknya aja. Sama kayak pelajaran Biologi soal genetika (saya nggak jelasin panjang lebar ya, gomen #takutsalah #bisaditimpukahliibiologi) kemungkinan anaknya lahir dengan darah yang sama tetep ada, walopun gennya resesif._

 _Dan, seperti biasa, selalu menyisipkan adegan Otabek yang entah kenapa ane suka. Si pahlawan pelindung super yang bisa diandalkan XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: iyak, sadar banget saya, makanya kali ini saya tetap membatasi untuk apdet maksimal seminggu dari chapter sebelumnya :P maaf karena lama ya sebelumnya_

 _Betul, walopun belom sempet disebutin, secara implisit maksudnya uda bisa ketangkep, bahwa Toshiya pengen anaknya selamat. Untuk itu, dia bahkan obatin musuhnya, walopun di satu sisi dia salah perhitungan karena keluarganya Viktor malah bunuh hampir seluruh orang rumahnya. Sementara ingatan Yuuri sendiri, kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya :D_

 _Yura sama Seung Gil memang duo rasional yang cukup kompak baik buat adu mulut maupun bertarung. Saia sendiri demen pasangin mereka, kayak kakak adik yang senang berantem soalnya, sementara Bang Beka lebih ke ksatria yang tak terlihat yang selalu lindungin si Adik :P_

 _Bang Chris sendiri santai, ada dua kemungkinan, pertama karena doi uda tau, kedua karena doi emang sifatnya begitu :P kira-kira doi yang mana ya?_

 _Hm, kira-kira ada yang mati nggak ya XD, sampe saat ini ramalan saya ke depan sih belum pasti, masih burem, dan nggak jelas, semoga nggak berakhir jadi sad ending ya, saya juga benernya nggak suka sad ending, walopun… kalau itu terjadi, mohon maafkan kekhilafan saya :p_

 _ **Network Error**_ _: gomennn~, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya XD, paling nggak hari ini kamu nggak uring-uringan 'kan? XD_

 _Makasih banyak buat ucapan gws nya, dan makasih uda suka sama fic ini : )_

 _ **Saya Test**_ _: masih… banyak misteri di Viktor XD, saya harap dalam 1 atau 2 chapter depan bisa mengungkap paling tidak sebagian :D bertahanlah Saya, kurang lebih 1-2 chapter sampe kamu tau sebagian kecil isi otaknya si Rambut Uban satu itu #Viktorngambek #makinpanjangmisterinya_

 _ **vanillacake123**_ _: Holla Vanilla XD iyah, finally apdet setelah sakit bertepatan di hari sabtu hingga minggu berikutnya, T_T aniway, makasih banyak buat doanya yah :D_

 _ **Chococroissant9**_ _: astaga! Habis kuota itu masalah darurat nasional yang telah menyusahkan sebagian besar umat manusia, semoga sudah dapat diatasi dengan baik ya, Chocochi :p_

 _Seperti biasa, ikutan poin-poin :P, so :_

 _1._ _LOL, tenang aja, saya mengerti karena sebelom jadi writer, saia juga sering jadi silent reader dan baru bertobat setelah merasakan perasaan writer. Saya malah thank u banget sekaligus salut sama kamu yang akhirnya berkesempatan mereview sehingga ane juga bisa kenalan sama pembaca XD_

 _2._ _Yapz, dan kalau mau lebih lanjut, di manga Ao no Exorcist juga ada Aria yang kalau nggak salah artinya semacem perapal mantra, mungkin dapet idenya juga dari penyanyi opera :P #dilanjutin_

 _3_ _E-eh? Ane menulis dua buah? ….. orz…. Gomen nee~ kemampuan edit ane sepertinya agak menurun belakangan ini T_T_

 _4._ _LOL, kemiriangan 50 derajat macem papan luncur sih uda pasti bikin Yuuri jatoh ngegelinding nggak elite, makanya untuk menjaga image Yuuri, akhirnya saya buat kemiringan 0 derajat supaya image Yuuri tetap terjaga :P_

 _5._ _E-Eh? Kenapa? Biasanya Chocochii suka maen tebak-tebakan? #hoi #salahsiapacoba?_

 _6_ _Iyahhh, Toshiya kan selama ini kalem2 gimana, makanya aku coba me rotate karakternya 180drajat, dan jadilah demikian :P_

 _7._ _Dufan? O-ow, m-mari kita lestarikan image Yuuri yang lemah lembut dan anggun ini… Jangan sampai dia jadi kayak Yura yang emang beringasan dan bakalan makin liar kalo dikasih ke arena Dufan ato PRJ #welcometothemadness_

 _8._ _Nah, rencana PoV Vitya sepertinya after semuanya selesai, walopun masih rencana sih XD semoga saja bisa terealisasi T_T_

 _9._ _Sebenernya… Vitya itu uda kasih pesen ke Yura maksud dan tujuan dia, tapi sayang Yura-nya malah pingsan, jadi baru bisa kita tanyakan pada Yura setelah dia sadar :P_

 _10\. Ehem, memang… baru baca ulang HxH kebetulan, makanya soal pelelangan, soal lorong, jadi dapet ide dari situ :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	28. Act 28

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Disappear**

"Yura!"

Aku mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, berusaha memanggil namanya namun matanya tetap terpejam. Gadis belia yang ada di pelukanku tetap tidak bergerak, hanya hembusan napasnya yang menyatakan bahwa kehidupan belum meninggalkannya. Walaupun setelah melihat aksinya tadi, aku sempat ragu bahwa tindakannya memiliki konsekuensi yang berpotensi membahayakan nyawanya.

"Chris!" Seseorang di dekatku memanggil nama rekannya. "Kau urus dia!"

Tak jauh dari tempatku berada, pemuda pirang bernama Chris mendecakkan lidah saat melihat gadis belia di pelukanku itu. Ia melenyapkan dua buah rapier berbilah semerah darah di tangannya sebelum menghampiriku. Begitu ia sudah berada di hadapan kami, pemuda pirang itu berkata, "Tidak kusangka, anak ini termasuk yang 0,0000000001% itu."

"0,0000000001 %?" tanyaku ketika mendengar ucapannya.

Pertanyaanku membuat Chris mengangguk. "Sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya, 'kan? Anak ini bisa saja menambah visionnya yang hanya lima detik dalam waktu singkat?"

Aku mengangguk. Aku masih ingat ucapannya soal itu. Ia bilang hanya ada kemungkinan 0,0000000001% bahwa seorang pengguna vision dapat meningkatkan waktu melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya, yang terjadi pada Yura bukanlah melihat. Gadis ini… seperti bergerak terlalu cepat.

"Double talent, ya?" gumam Chris. "Sangat langka sekali."

"Double…?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda berambut pirang itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun berkata, "Hampir mustahil terjadi, tapi seorang anak bisa saja memiliki dua buah kemampuan selain kemampuan utamanya. Di dunia ini hanya ada satu orang saja yang memiliki dua kemampuan seperti itu."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Chris!"

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, anak ini masih belia sekali," ujar pemuda yang seringkali tidak bisa menahan ucapannya walau rekan-rekannya sudah seringkali memperingatkan, "seingatku, kau sendiri baru menguasainya di usia mendekati delapan belas tahun."

Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut kelabu itu menggerakkan ujung kukunya dan mendekatkannya pada leher Chris. Kesan intimidasi yang kuat muncul darinya saat itu, hingga membuatku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Yura. Secara insting, aku mengambil jarak darinya untuk mengurangi perasaan menekan yang ia berikan.

"Chris," pemuda berambut kelabu itu berkata dengan suara sinis yang familiar di telingaku. Nada suara yang dingin dan mengandung ancaman ini rasanya pernah kudengar, walaupun aku tidak lagi mengingatnya. "Aku benci harus melakukan ini."

Sepertinya perasaan intimidasi yang kurasakan tidak ada pengaruhnya bagi Chris. Dengan santainya, pemuda itu hanya menggerakkan bahunya dan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku tidak akan banyak omong lagi."

Tekanan yang kurasakan langsung lenyap setelah mendengar jawaban Chris. Setelahnya, pemuda berambut kelabu yang mengeluarkan ancaman tersebut berbalik memunggungi Chris dan mendekat padaku. Tangannya kembali terulur padaku seraya berkata, "Ayo,Yuuri!"

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat sementara kedua tanganku memeluk leher Yura. Aku pun beringsut mundur, berusaha menjauh darinya seiring setiap langkah mendekat yang diambilnya.

"Tidak," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "tidak mau. Aku tidak mau ikut denganmu."

Aku tahu ini tindakan bodoh. Penolakanku tidak akan berarti apa-apa baginya. Ia tetap akan mendekat padaku, merebut Yura dan membawaku ke pelelangan seperti perkataannya sebelumnya. Hanya saja, aku masih berharap bahwa segurat kesedihan yang mampir sekilas di wajahnya adalah suatu pertanda. Pertanda bahwa aku masih bisa bernegosiasi dengan pemuda yang tak dapat kutebak jalan pikirannya ini.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan," ujar pemuda itu sembari menarik tanganku dengan kasar, memaksaku menjauh dari Yura. Akibatnya, tubuhku ikut terseret sementara Yura terlepas dari pelukanku. Untungnya, Chris sudah bergerak cepat dan mengambil Yura sebelum kepalanya menubruk lantai.

"Viktor…" panggilku ketika ia memaksaku berjalan mengikutinya. "Aku tidak mau. Bukan ini maksudku…"

Pemuda itu tidak memberikan respon atas panggilanku. Ia terus saja berjalan dengan sebelah tangannya memegangiku erat. Ketika aku menghentikan langkahku, Viktor akan terus menarikku hingga aku terpaksa berjalan walaupun harus meronta.

Ketika ia tidak mendengar suara pelanku, aku pun akhirnya mengubahnya menjadi teriakan keras yang bahkan memantul di dinding koridor. Aku terus berteriak, berharap bahwa ia akan melepaskanku. Aku juga berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dengan mengangkat jarinya satu persatu. Sayangnya, semua upayaku tidak ada yang berhasil. Pemuda ini tetap saja berjalan walaupun langkahnya jadi terhambat karena upaya sia-siaku.

"Aku tidak mau," jawabku keras kepala sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan si pemuda berambut kelabu. "Kubilang aku tidak mau! Aku tidak datang ke tempat ini untuk menjadi barang lelang. Aku tidak mau."

"Bukankah kau sudah mempersiapkan diri, Yuuri?" Ia berkata lagi. "Kau yang bilang bahwa aku bisa memanfaatkanmu dan darahmu."

"Bukan ini," jawabku sambil berusaha menahan langkahnya, "aku tidak mengatakan untuk menjadi barang yang dapat dijual."

"Dijual pun merupakan salah satu bentuk memanfaatkan," jawab pemuda itu tanpa emosi apa pun dalam suaranya. "Seharusnya kau sudah memikirkan hal ini sebelum menyerahkan dirimu padaku."

"Bukan ini…," ucapku sambil menggelengkan kepala, "bukan ini maksudku…"

"Viktor!"

Seseorang yang berada di ujung koridor yang berlawanan memanggil nama pemuda yang menyeretku itu. Suaranya membuatku berhenti berbicara dan menatapnya begitu juga halnya dengan Viktor. Tatapan kami berdua sama-sama tertuju pada sosok yang berjalan diterangi penerangan temaram di koridor. Sosoknya yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan kantung mata hitam dan kelopak yang juga menghitam membuatku menyadari siapa sosok yang tengah menghampiri kami.

"Minggirlah, Georgi!" Viktor langsung berkata ketika melihat sosoknya. "Aku tidak punya waktu."

Mantan petinggi nomor dua, atau mungkin sekarang ia-lah si nomor dua begitu Viktor kembali ke tempatnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Viktor. Dengan acuh, ia berjalan mendekati kami seraya berkata, "Ini gadis pemilik Sanguinem Sanctorum terakhir itu?"

Viktor tidak menjawab, tidak seperti biasanya bila ia berhadapan dengan para petinggi. Saat ini, diamnya pemuda ini lebih memberikan kengerian dibandingkan gayanya yang santai saat berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Masih hidup dan bergerak, pasti bernilai tinggi," lanjut Georgi dengan sinis. "Benar-benar tangkapan besar tahun ini."

Tidak seperti biasanya, Viktor memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Pemuda satu itu malah menarik tanganku dan memaksaku berjalan melewati Georgi sebelum petinggi nomor dua itu menghentikan kami dengan memegangi tanganku. Dengan cara demikian, ia berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Viktor sepenuhnya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Alis Georgi terangkat saat mendengar nada perintah dalam nada bicara Viktor. Kemudian ia berkata, "Jangan sombong, Viktor! Kau baru saja dimaafkan karena berhasil mendapatkan buruan bernilai tinggi! Tapi kau tetap tidak akan kembali ke tempatmu sebagai sang pewaris!"

"Sombong?" Viktor mengulangi ucapan pemuda itu dengan nada sinis yang merupakan andalannya. "Apakah aku boleh bersikap sombong di hadapan petinggi dan ahli waris keluarga Nikiforov sekalipun hasil buruanku lebih tinggi nilainya?"

"Kau…"

Kali ini suara tawa sinis yang membuat nyaliku ciut kembali diperdengarkan oleh pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Mendengarnya membuatku ingin menyembunyikan diriku dari hadapan dua pemuda ini dan melarikan diri sejauh mungkin. Andai tangan keduanya tidak berada di atas tanganku, pasti aku sudah pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga sikapmu, Georgi!" Viktor kembali berkata dengan nada sinisnya yang biasa. "Aku tak pernah membiarkan orang lain meminjam tempatku untuk waktu yang lama."

Georgi pasti sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas. Ia tidak lagi bertukar kata-kata sinis seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan bila bertatap muka. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk mengangkat tangannya dariku dan berkata, "Aku tidak pernah meminjam tempatmu, sejak awal, ini tempatku."

"Begitukah?" Viktor bertanya dengan nada intimidasinya. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau pertahankan tempatmu sebaik mungkin."

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan riasan serba hitam itu menggumamkan kata-kata yang tak dapat kudengar. Walaupun begitu, Viktor hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya dan berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Dengan langkahnya, kami melewati koridor dalam waktu singkat dan berbelok menuju koridor lain.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, para penghuninya banyak yang berkeliaran di sekeliling koridor. Beberapa berhenti sejenak saat melihat kami, namun beberapa hanya diam dan memandang kami dengan tatapan permusuhan. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengenakan setelan jas dan berpakaian rapi walaupun mereka tidak dapat menyembunyikan niat membunuh yang dipancarkan dari tiap individu.

Jadi inilah kediaman keluarga Nikiforov. Kediaman di mana setiap anggotanya berhak mengalahkan petinggi mana pun yang tidak kompeten untuk mendapatkan posisi. Tidak heran masing-masing di antara mereka begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh pemuda berambut kelabu yang pernah memegang posisi tertinggi itu.

Menyadari bahwa kami bisa saja dibunuh dalam sekejap membuatku menghentikan sikap keras kepalaku dan mengikuti tuntunan Viktor. Aku membiarkan pemuda itu membawaku berbelok dari koridor yang satu menuju ke koridor lain hingga akhirnya kami tiba di sebuah ruangan luas yang berisi tabung-tabung tinggi. Di dalam ruangan itu tidak ada lagi nafsu membunuh, hanya ada tabung-tabung besar yang diisi cairan.

Tanganku bergetar sedikit saat melihat tabung itu. Penglihatanku pun mengabur untuk sesaat dan sebuah gambaran yang sama muncul di benakku. Pemandangan dengan tabung-tabung cairan ini pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

"Sudah lama sekali," ucap pemuda berambut kelabu itu sembari melepaskan tanganku.

Sudah lama? Apa maksudnya? Apakah ia pernah berada di tempat ini? Tapi…

Viktor tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pemuda satu itu berjalan mendekat pada salah satu tabung dan menjalankan computer yang diprogram di sampingnya. Ia menyalakan computer itu dan membuat tabung di sampingnya menyala dan mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung di dalam cairan tersebut. Ketika melihat gelembung itu, seketika itu juga aku terkesiap.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku langsung berbalik menuju pintu dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak mau berada di sini. Aku harus keluar dari sini. Aku harus pergi. Aku…

Sebelum aku berhasil mencapai pintu, pemuda yang sebelumnya berada di dekat komputer sudah lebih dulu berpindah tempat dan menangkap tanganku. Begitu ditangkap, aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan dengan niat menghantamnya. Hanya saja tangannya yang lain kembali menangkap tanganku dan mengunci gerakanku.

"Tenanglah, Yuuri!"

Tenang? Bagaimana ia bisa mengharapkanku tenang setelah melihat tabung-tabung berisi cairan itu? Apa ia mengharapkanku untuk menurutinya dan diam saja sekalipun ia memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam tabung?

"Lepaskan…" aku berkata setelah putus asa mencoba melepaskan diri. "Lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak bisa," jawabnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku. "Kan sudah kukatakan bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskan Yuuri."

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Kenaifanku memang sumber bencana. Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa maksud pemuda ini untuk tidak melepaskanku adalah ini. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan mengurungku di sini, di dalam cairan yang bahkan tidak memungkinkanku untuk bergerak.

"Kenapa…" akhirnya aku berkata padanya, "kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Alis pemuda itu terangkat saat mendengar pertanyaanku dan ia berkata, " _Hm_ , aku tidak punya pilihan lain 'kan?"

"Bukan ini," lanjutku sambil menundukkan kepala, "hidup yang kuinginkan bukan seperti ini."

Mendengar ucapanku, pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa saat. Entah mengapa, saat itu aku kembali berilusi bahwa pemuda itu menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Sekalipun di hadapanku pemuda yang telah memanfaatkanku selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu sudah menunjukkan maksudnya dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah ingat rupanya?"

Aku tidak menjawab walaupun aku mengerti ucapannya. Kualihkan pandanganku darinya sehingga pemuda itu menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada wajahku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Berhubung aku tidak mau lagi menatap atau mendengarkan ucapannya, aku pun memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu malah menyentuhkan dahinya padaku dan ia berkata, "Kau pun memejamkan matamu seperti ini ketika kau takut."

Sekali lagi, aku memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan membiarkannya berbicara sendirian. Sepertinya pemuda itu pun memahami sikapku sehingga ia kembali berkata, "Kau tak perlu takut. Bukankah aku ada bersamamu?"

"Justru…," ucapku ketika mendengar ucapannya, "kaulah sumber ketakutan itu, Viktor."

Viktor mengangkat dahinya dariku dan menatapku dengan alis yang terangkat. Aku pun mengikutinya dan membuka mataku. Kali ini kuarahkan iris cokelatku padanya dan aku berkata, "Kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak perlu merasa takut."

"Ah…"

"Kau yang menanamkan rasa takut itu padaku," lanjutku dengan tatapan yang tak lepas darinya. "Rasa takut itu takkan pernah hilang selama kau bersamaku. Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang."

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah pemuda itu dan ia berkata, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Yuuri?"

"Sebelumnya kupikir bila aku mengejarmu, aku akan mendapatkan jawaban atas semua sikapmu dan mengenyahkan rasa takutku," jawabku dengan tatapan tegas padanya. "Tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Apa yang…," tanyanya dengan suara yang terputus, "salah?"

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah memercayaimu," jawabku lagi. "Aku memercayai bahwa semua sikapmu punya maksud tertentu. Aku percaya semua kata-katamu. Aku percaya bahwa kau takkan mengkhianati orang yang memercayaimu. Aku memercayai semuanya dan itulah kesalahan terbesarku."

Tidak ada senyum di wajah pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Kali ini ia hanya diam dengan iris tosca yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dariku.

"Aku yang memaksa mereka mengejarmu," ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan airmata yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku. "Aku… yang membuat mereka harus bertarung sia-sia melawanmu. Semua… karena aku memercayaimu."

Lagi-lagi tidak ada perkataan apa pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pemuda itu tetap diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ekspresi monoton yang justru membuat emosiku meningkat karena tahu bahwa aku telah terjebak dalam permainannya.

"Aku seharusnya tidak percaya padamu," lanjutku. "Seharusnya aku tidak mengejarmu…"

Masih tidak ada respon dari lawan bicara di hadapanku.

"Seharusnya kau menghilang saja!"

Cengkeraman tangannya di tanganku menguat ketika aku mengatakannya. Sikapnya membuatku meringis sedikit dan barulah cengkeramannya kembali mengendur. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak berniat mengangkat kepala untuk melihat ekspresinya.

"Begitu rupanya," kata pemuda itu akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Sebaiknya aku menghilang, ya?"

Kali ini aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tetap menundukkan kepalaku. Sebagai gantinya, pemuda itulah yang akhirnya berkata, "Boleh juga. Mungkin memang sebaiknya begitu."

Kepalaku terangkat ketika mendengar ucapannya. Walaupun saat itu aku memang berharap bahwa pemuda ini sebaiknya menghilang, aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerimanya begitu saja. Aku malah menduga bahwa pemuda ini akan mengeluarkan lagi aura mengintimidasinya yang biasa.

"Tenang saja," lanjut pemuda itu sembari mengusap rambutku dengan lembut, "kali ini aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuh milikku lagi."

Menyentuh… miliknya?

"Dan ketika semuanya telah selesai," tangan yang tengah mengusap rambutku itu berhenti bergerak dan kali ini seulas senyum tipis mampir di wajah pemuda itu. Senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu sedih, "aku akan menghilang, seperti keinginan Yuuri."

"Vik…"

"Sampai saat itu tiba," lanjut pemuda itu, "percayalah padaku, Yuuri!"

Tidak, aku tidak boleh termakan ucapannya lagi. Aku sudah salah besar karena memercayainya. Bagaimana bisa aku memercayainya lagi kali ini? Ia hanya akan menipuku dengan kata-kata manisnya dan membuatku terjebak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memintaku untuk mendengarkan permintaannya dan berakhir dengan pengkhianatan. Waktu itu pun, ia juga melakukannya hal yang sama.

 _"_ _Viktor…"_

 _Tanganku terus memegangi baju berwarna hijau yang dikenakan Viktor. Pemuda itu sendiri tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan tingkahku yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian banyak orang sejak kami tiba di tempat ini. Beberapa orang memandangiku dengan bingung, namun yang paling menakutkan bagiku adalah orang yang berjalan di samping kami._

 _"_ _Singkirkan mereka, Stephane!" Pemuda belia yang kuikuti itu akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku benci tatapan mereka."_

 _Pria berambut klimis yang berjalan di samping kami, pria yang sama dengan yang membuatku takut itu memperdengarkan suara tawa menggelegar. Mendengarnya, aku pun mengeratkan peganganku pada baju yang dikenakan Viktor dan menatapnya dengan pandangan waspada seolah-olah pria itu dapat menjauhkanku dari satu-satunya benteng perlindunganku._

 _"_ _Sejak kapan kau benci ditatap oleh mereka?" Stephane, si pria berambut klimis dan mengenakan jaket panjang kembali berkata. "Bukankah kau bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan mereka sebelumnya?"_

 _Viktor hanya menatapnya. Ia tidak menyanggah ataupun mendebat perkataan Stephane. Sebagai gantinya, ia hanya berkata dengan suara yang penuh ancaman, "Singkirkan!"_

 _Salah! Aku salah besar. Orang paling mengerikan di sini bukanlah si pria berambut klimis ataupun orang-orang yang menatap kami. Mereka semua hanya kelinci jinak bila dibandingkan dengan pemuda yang kupegangi bajunya ini. Justru pemuda inilah ancamannya. Justru pemuda inilah yang paling menakutkan di antara semua orang yang pernah kutemui._

 _"_ _A… a…."_

 _Mengetahui hal itu, tanganku pun langsung terlepas dari bajunya. Perlahan-lahan, aku berusaha menjauh dari pemuda itu selangkah demi selangkah. Bahkan aku sempat berharap pemuda itu takkan menyadari apa yang tengah kulakukan._

 _Sayangnya sebelum aku mundur lebih jauh, seseorang menahan pundakku dengan kedua tangannya. Sentuhannya membuatku terperanjat dan menggerakkan kepala dengan refleks padanya. Begitu kulihat orang yang tak kukenali berada di belakangku, aku pun mencoba melarikan diri dengan berlari menjauh._

 _"_ _Viktor!" Orang itu mencegahku berlari dengan memegangi pundakku erat-erat. "Apa yang kau bawa ini?"_

 _Iris tosca milik pemuda berambut kelabu itu langsung terarah pada orang yang memanggilnya dan berakhir padaku. Ketika pandangan kami bertemu pandang, pemuda itu mendekat pada kami dan menaruh tangannya di atas tangan orang itu. Kemudian ia berkata, "Singkirkan tanganmu, Georgi!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Orang di belakangku kembali berkata, "Apa ini milikmu?"_

 _Viktor tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap lawan bicaranya selama beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Kubilang, singkirkan tanganmu!"_

 _Suara Viktor sekali lagi membuat lawan bicaranya langsung mengangkat tangannya dariku secara refleks. Bahkan orang yang memegangiku itu beringsut mundur sambil menatap pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan waspada. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Viktor, sekalipun yang ditatap sepertinya tidak lagi menaruh perhatian padanya._

 _"_ _Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya 'kan?" tanya Viktor ketika aku menatapnya dengan takut-takut. "Jangan melepaskan peganganmu!"_

 _Aku mengangguk dengan gugup. "T-tapi…"_

 _"_ _Sudahlah!"_

 _Tanpa mendengarkan jawabanku, Viktor langsung menarik tanganku dan menggendongku di pelukannya. Ia membiarkan kedua tanganku memeluk lehernya sementara wajahnya berada di sampingku. Dengan nada mengintimidasi yang sama, ia pun berkata, "Kau tidur saja kalau takut."_

 _"_ _Y-Yuuri takut…," ucapku dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Sementara batinku menambahkan, 'terutama pada Viktor.'_

 _"_ _Tempat ini memang mengerikan," jawab Viktor sambil membawaku berjalan, "tapi tidak ada tempat lain yang lebih aman kalau kau ingin tetap hidup."_

 _Ucapannya membuatku tertarik sehingga aku pun mengangkat kepala. "Lebih aman? Seaman di rumah?"_

 _Pertanyaanku membuat Viktor terdiam selama sesaat. Iris toscanya bertemu pandang denganku sebelum akhirnya ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan berkata, "Lebih aman dari itu."_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mata karena mendengar jawabannya. "Kenapa? Apa di sini banyak penjaganya?"_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu yang membawaku menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak, tapi aku bersamamu, bukan?"_

 _Sekali lagi mataku mengerjap-ngerjap saat mendengar jawabannya. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apakah dengan begitu akan lebih aman? Bersama dengan orang yang menakutkan, akankah memberiku rasa aman yang lebih baik dibandingkan di rumah? Aku tidak mengerti. Benakku yang baru berusia tujuh tahun belum sanggup mengerti maksud di balik ucapannya sehingga aku kembali berkata, "Di rumah ada Tou-chan, tapi sekarang Tou-chan sudah tidak ada. Apakah Viktor seperti Tou-chan?"_

 _Viktor tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia tetap berjalan selama beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Jadi yang memberimu rasa aman adalah ayahmu, ya?"_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Boleh saja," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengangkatku sedikit hingga bola mata kami kembali bertatapan, "kau boleh menganggapku sebagai ayahmu."_

 _Dahiku berkerut mendengar perkataannya. "Viktor?"_

 _"_ _Memanggilku Viktor juga boleh," lanjutnya sambil mengangkatku. "Terserah kau saja."_

 _"_ _Vik…tor?" Aku menyentuh wajahnya dan ia pun kembali menatapku. Ketika menyentuhnya, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sehingga aku pun tidak merasakan ancaman saat bersamanya. Tapi kenapa, saat bersama orang lain ia terasa begitu menakutkan?_

 _"_ _Sebagai gantinya," ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata, "Yuuri harus mendengarkan aku."_

 _"_ _Men… dengarkan?"_

 _Ia mengangguk dan kembali membuka matanya. Saat itu, aku langsung menarik tanganku dan berusaha menjauh darinya. Sayangnya tanganku tidak cukup cepat sehingga Viktor dapat dengan mudah menangkapnya kembali._

 _"_ _Kalau kubilang tidak, artinya tidak boleh," ujar pemuda itu, "dan kalau kubilang boleh, artinya boleh. Apa sampai sini kau paham?"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _Viktor mengangkat alisnya saat aku bertanya. Ia bergumam sedikit sehingga aku pun kembali melanjutkan pertanyaanku._

 _"_ _Kenapa Viktor yang memutuskan boleh dan tidak boleh?"_

 _Sekali lagi, iris tosca yang memesona itu menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya seulas senyum mampir di wajahnya. Senyum yang menakutkan sekaligus membuatku penasaran akan maksudnya. Terlebih ketika pemuda itu berkata, "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Yuuri itu milikku."_

 _Miliknya?_

 _"_ _Karena Yuuri milikku," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyentuhku, "maka Yuuri tidak boleh mendengarkan ucapan orang selain aku."_

 _"_ _Tidak boleh… mendengarkan orang selain Viktor?"_

 _"_ _Apa sejauh ini kau paham?"_

 _Aku mengangguk dengan pelan. Memang perkataannya tidak sulit dimengerti, namun aku masih tidak paham. Sejak kapan aku menjadi miliknya? Kenapa Viktor menganggapku sebagai miliknya?_

 _"_ _Aku…"_

 _"_ _Kau membawa barang yang bagus, Viktor?"_

 _Suara wanita yang tiba-tiba datang membuatku mengerjapkan mata karena terkejut. Aku pun hendak berbalik dan menoleh padanya, namun salah satu tangan Viktor berada di kepalaku dan menahanku untuk tidak menengok ke belakang. Ia juga menaruh kepalaku di lehernya, sementara tangannya yang lain memelukku erat, berbeda dengan sebelumnya._

 _"_ _Lilia…"_

 _"_ _Perlihatkan padaku, Viktor!" Wanita itu berkata. "Mainan macam apa yang kau bawa ke tempat ini?"_

 _Pegangan Viktor semakin kencang dan membuatku meringis sembari memeluk lehernya erat. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan ancaman dalam nada suara wanita yang baru saja datang itu. Padahal aku belum melihat wajahnya atau melihatnya melakukan hal-hal menakutkan._

 _"_ _Dia milikku."_

 _Wanita itu menghela napas mendengar perkataan Viktor dan ia berkata, "Stephane bilang, anak itu memiliki darah langka."_

 _"_ _A…"_

 _"_ _Berikan anak itu, Viktor!" Wanita itu kembali berkata dengan suara yang lebih mengintimidasi dibandingkan nada suara Viktor. "Sekarang!"_

 _Ketika mendengar kata 'sekarang' diucapkan oleh wanita itu, tiba-tiba saja pegangan tangan Viktor mengerat. Sekali ini aku bahkan mengaduh keras, namun Viktor seolah tidak mendengarku. Bahkan iris tosca yang sebelumnya memberiku rasa aman, kini mengandung ancaman yang membuatku ingin segera melarikan diri darinya._

 _"_ _Kubilang," ucap Viktor sambil menatapnya, "ini milikku!"_

 _Sikapnya membuat wanita yang berada di dekat kami kembali menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau harus masuk ruang isolasi, Viktor!"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak berhak memerintahku, Lilia!"_

 _"_ _Patuhi hukumnya, Viktor!" Wanita itu kembali berkata. "Misimu gagal. Kau seharusnya membawa seluruh keluarganya, dan bukan hanya membawa anak kecil ini dan mengatakan bahwa ini milikmu!"_

 _"_ _Stephane yang membunuhnya," jawab Viktor. "Aku tidak membunuh satu pun dari mereka. Stephane-lah yang membunuh mereka di perjalanan, karena ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganku."_

 _"_ _Tetap saja bukan alasan bagimu untuk membawa dan menyatakan satu pemilik darah langka sebagai milikmu!" Wanita itu kembali berkata. "Darah mereka terlalu mahal untuk kau jadikan sebagai milikmu sendiri."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu biar kubeli," jawab Viktor acuh._

 _"_ _Kau tidak bisa membelinya," balas wanita itu dengan nada suaranya yang sama mengintimidasi. "Anak ini milik keluarga Nikiforov."_

 _Tatapan iris tosca itu terasa begitu menakutkan. Teringat perkataannya, aku pun menutup mataku dan membenamkan wajahku di lehernya. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ataupun bergerak sehingga aku memilih untuk diam di pelukan pemuda berambut kelabu itu._

 _Ia bilang bahwa bersamanya akan memberiku rasa aman 'kan? Bila bersamanya dan mendengarkan semua yang ia katakan, maka aku akan baik-baik saja 'kan? Aku hanya perlu diam dan berada di sisinya saja 'kan?_

 _Kupikir, Viktor pun akan mempertahankanku di sisinya. Namun ternyata, pemuda itu malah menurunkanku dan mendudukanku di salah satu meja yang ada di samping ruangan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya padaku seraya berkata, "Diam di sini sampai aku kembali! Mengerti?"_

 _Walaupun aku bingung karena ia melepaskanku, aku pun mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda itu berbalik. Aku masih dapat melihat punggungnya sementara beberapa jarinya digerakkan saat ia mendekat pada wanita dengan tulang pipi tinggi. Dari gerakannya, sepertinya Viktor takkan menyerahkanku pada si wanita._

 _"_ _Mundur, Viktor!"_

 _Viktor berhenti tepat di hadapannya dan mereka saling berhadapan. Hanya saja, beberapa saat kemudian sosoknya langsung lenyap bersamaan dengan wanita tadi. Aku tidak dapat melihat keduanya, atau pun pergerakan mereka._

 _Selama beberapa saat aku menunggu, kedua sosok yang sebelumnya kulihat tidak juga menampakkan wujudnya. Yang ada hanyalah suara barang-barang jatuh di sekelilingku, juga beberapa guratan panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menggores dinding atau menjatuhkan lukisan. Kejadian itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya kedua sosok itu kembali muncul._

 _"_ _V-Viktor…"_

 _Aku hendak menghampiri sosok berambut kelabu yang berdiri di hadapanku itu. Tanganku hendak meraih baju yang ia kenakan ketika aku menyadari keanehan padanya. Bahkan ketika aku menyentuhnya, pemuda itu langsung tumbang dan jatuh ke lantai._

 _"_ _V-Viktor!"_

 _Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung berlari dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Viktor! Viktor!"_

 _Sekeras apa pun aku memanggil, suaraku tidak terdengar. Pemuda satu itu tetap memejamkan matanya dengan beberapa luka gores membanjiri tubuhnya. Melihatnya, aku pun mengulurkan tanganku dan berusaha menutup lukanya dengan menggunakan kedua tanganku._

 _Di saat aku tengah melakukannya, seseorang mengangkatku dari tubuh Viktor sehingga aku bertemu pandang dengannya. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut ketika menemukan wanita bertulang pipi tinggi itulah yang mengangkatku. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak takut padanya. Keberadaannya memberikan kengerian sendiri bagiku. Kengerian yang membuatku tidak ingin berada di tempat yang sama dengannya._

 _"_ _Sanguinem Sanctorum," ujarnya sambil memicingkan mata saat melihatku. "Masih muda, masih terlalu muda."_

 _"_ _A… a…."_

 _Beberapa orang masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mengenali salah satunya sebagai orang yang bernama Stephane, walaupun tidak ada lagi yang kukenali di antara mereka. Dalam sekejap, mereka langsung berdiri di belakang wanita dengan tatanan rambut tinggi dan tulang pipi yang tinggi, seolah menunggu diberi perintah._

 _"_ _Tempatkan Viktor di ruang isolasi," ucap wanita itu sembari membawaku berjalan, perlahan-lahan hingga menjauh dari pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri itu. "Jangan biarkan dia keluar hingga ia mengerti kesalahannya!"_

 _"_ _Baik, Nyonya!"_

 _"_ _Satu lagi, Stephane," kata wanita itu ketika mendengar Stephane menjawab perkataannya, "siapa yang mengatakan padamu untuk membunuh para pemilik Sanguinem Sanctorum?"_

 _"_ _Ah…"_

 _"_ _Apa kau tahu harga mereka di pasaran?" Wanita itu berkata dengan nada intimidasi yang kuat, yang bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dibandingkan Viktor._

 _"_ _S-saya minta maaf, Nyonya," ucap orang bernama Stephane yang bahkan masih bisa membantah ucapan Viktor sebelumnya. "Itu kecelakaan. Mereka melawan dan kami sulit untuk menahan mereka."_

 _"_ _Itu bukan alasan," balas wanita itu dengan ketus. "Seharusnya aku tidak membebankan tugas ini pada orang sepertimu!"_

 _"_ _Ny-nyonya…," kata Stephane dengan nada mencicit, "s-sebagai gantinya, saya membawakan darah mereka yang masih segar, apabila Nyonya berkenan."_

 _Wanita yang dipanggil Nyonya itu memicingkan matanya dan berkata, "Berapa banyak yang kau bawa?"_

 _"_ _S-sebanyak yang Nyonya perlukan."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggil Nyonya itu. Ia hanya terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menatapku dan kembali memandang orang-orangnya. Ketika ia berbalik, yang diucapkannya adalah, "Stephane, masukkan darah mereka semua dalam list pelelangan besok."_

 _"_ _H-hah?" Stephane berkata dengan terkejut. "M-mereka semua, Nyonya?"_

 _"_ _Ya," ucap Nyonya itu. "Gunakan saja semuanya untuk pelelangan."_

 _"_ _T-tapi bagaimana dengan persediaan kita?" Si pria berambut klimis kembali bertanya. "Dengan apa kita mensuplai senjata yang terbuat dari darah langka? Bagaimana bila di pihak musuh ada lawan yang lemah terhadap darah itu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak perlu khawatir," kata wanita itu dengan pandangan yang tertuju padaku. "Kita punya aset yang tak terbatas."_

 _Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ucapannya, namun ketika Stephane tidak membalas perkataannya dan wanita itu membawaku, perasaan takut kembali menghantuiku. Viktor sudah berpesan agar aku tidak meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpanya. Maka itu sebaiknya aku mendengarkannya, seharusnya, aku tidak keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _"_ _K-kembali…," ucapku ketika wanita itu membawaku keluar dari ruangan tempat Viktor berada hingga ke lorong yang ada di sebelahnya. "V-Viktor di sana."_

 _Mendengar perkataanku, wanita itu kembali berkata, "Tidak. Tempatmu bukan di sana."_

 _"_ _T-tempatku… bukan di sana?"_

 _Wanita itu menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan."_

 _"_ _V-Viktor bilang," ucapku dengan terbata-bata, "aku tidak boleh pergi tanpanya. Ia bilang begitu padaku."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu mendengarkannya," ucap wanita itu hingga akhirnya kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan, di mana banyak tabung-tabung berada di sekeliling kami. "Kau bahkan tidak akan mendengar suaranya lagi."_

 _"_ _T-tapi…"_

 _"_ _Selamat tidur," ujar wanita itu, "Sanguinem Sanctorum."_

Ingatan itu terputus dan aku kembali menatap pemuda beriris tosca yang sama dengan pemuda yang dulu memelukku erat. Sekalipun tahu bahwa mungkin aku akan dikhianati lagi olehnya, aku malah berkata, "Apa kali ini… aku bisa memercayaimu?"

Pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar ucapanku. Seulas senyum tipis kembali muncul di wajahnya dan ia berkata, "Itu… terserah padamu, Yuuri."

"Apa setelahnya… kau benar-benar akan menghilang?"

Bahunya terangkat dan ia kembali berkata, "Kalau kau memang menginginkannya."

"Aku menginginkannya," ucapku sambil menatapnya, "menghilanglah dari hadapanku."

Pemuda itu tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat, sebelum seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya dan ia berkata, "Aku mengerti."

"Dan sampai saat itu tiba," lanjutku sambil menatapnya, "aku akan memercayaimu."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _t.b.c_

 _Author's note:_

 _YESSSS! Berhasil apdet lagi hari ini XD semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya :D_

 ** _Fujoshi desu XD_** _: fufufu, jadi… apa menurutmu Vitya makin nyebelin setelah chapter ini? :P_

 _Sementara itu, kekuatan Yura sendiri sama dengan kekuatan kedua Viktor. Seperti yang Chris bilang, walaupun agak mustahil, ada juga anak yang punya 2 kemampuan semacem Viktor dan kali ini Yura pun begitu. Kebetulan, kemampuan baru mereka berdua juga sama persis, makanya waktu itu cuman Viktor yang bisa bergerak sesuai sama Yura. Ane belum namain apa namanya sih, tapi yang jelas berbeda dari accelerate punya Bang Beka :D walaupun sebagai efeknya mereka jadi bisa bergerak sangat cepat dengan kekuatan yang nggak tanggung-tanggung_

 _Dan… Bang Beka baru aja tertidur lelap, jadi di next chapter, kita tunggu aksi si Abang yah ;D_

 ** _ChocoCroissant9_** _: w-wow? Apa itu artinya? Semoga saya dapat clue buat menebak kesan reviewmu dari poin-poin yang kamu berikan ya Chocochii, nah mari kita mulai :_

 _Satu, nggak, nggak, ini pertarungan datar dengan sudut kemiringan hampir 0 derajat :D kecuali pas bagian mereka naik tangga. Walaupun sudut kemiringannya juga uda terkikis dengan step step di tangga :P_

 _Dua, buat chara Vitya sendiri, memang gambaran emak2 naek motor emang sepertinya cocok banget sama sifat dia :D tapi mungkin karena saia pake dua tokoh dengan dua sudut pandang. Kalau saya pake satu tokoh yang tetap, kemungkinan besar nggak akan jadi gambaran emak2 naek motor :D jadi jwabannya, semoga kedepannya Yuuri dan Yura satu pendapat soal Vitya :P_

 _Tiga, LOL! Seperti biasa, efek seranganmu emang di luar dugaan. Kalo Bang Beka ato Bang Vitya tiba-tiba naked, itu yang cewe bisa pada mimisan parah #termasukauthor makanya saia nggak pake, berhubung khawatir dua tokoh utama kita bakal kehilangan darahnya #alesan. Welcome to the madness sendiri sebenernya serangan yang bikin Bang Beka ada di level 'monsternya', next time akan saya jelasin lebih detail maksudnya :D_

 _Empat, Nah! Yura belom mati sampe saat ini, jangan khawatir :D walopun dia dua kali dibuat sakratul maut, next time… semoga dia juga nggak kenapa-kenapa…_

 _Lima, kalo kotanya, sayangnya pelelangan di St. Petersburg, kotanya Vitya XD dan yang biasanya saya ambil dari manga yang uda dibaca itu settingnya, ato suasananya, sementara jalan ceritanya, sebisa mungkin ane nggak ambil karena ane uda pernah baca, dan kalau hasilnya mirip ane sendiri kurang puas (maaf, author terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri T_T)_

 _Enam dan tujuh, soal kemampuan Yura, Chris baru aja beberin cluenya di atas :D walopun nggak begitu jelas dan baru aja saia jelasin ke Fujocchi bahwa kemampuannya sama dengan kemampuan kedua Vitya :D efeknya itu… Killua kalo di komik lebih ke step dan listrik ya (semoga ane nggak salah) sementara Yura, lebih ke sightseeing dan timing sih :D_

 _Delapan, satu orang dewasa lima liter? (baru tahu) wow! Banyak juga ya? Kalau pake peluru, bisa dapet ribuan peluru tuh, walopun sayang banget itu darah dibuang-buang begitu aja buat jadi peluru. Makanya kebanyakan lebih suka kayak Chris, yang pake darahnya buat dijadiin senjata. Entah sabit, entah rapier, doi lebih suka senjata bergerak jadi darahnya bisa masuk lagi ke tubuh begitu senjata beres dipake :P_

 _Aniway… jadi kesimpulannya huruf-huruf di awal tadi apa? Kodekah? :P_

 ** _SayaTest_** _: si rambut uban akhirnya ungkapin juga ;D walopun nggak begitu jelas. Apakah kira-kira maksud si rambut uban uda kebaca?_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	29. Act 29

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Checkmate!**

 _"_ _Jangan khawatir!"_

Ng! Suara ini… bukankah ini suara…

 _"_ _Dia takkan pernah menjadi milikku…"_

Viktor 'kan? Ini suara pemuda sialan itu? Di mana dia?

 _"_ _Karenanya, takkan kubiarkan orang lain memilikinya."_

Mataku langsung terbuka ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. Seiring dengan terbukanya mataku, pandanganku menjadi lebih jelas sehingga aku dapat melihat sekelilingku. Tidak banyak yang dapat kulihat, hanya dinding berwarna abu-abu, langit-langit tinggi berwarna putih yang begitu polos dengan bunyi mesin di sekelilingku. Di sekelilingku terdapat banyak ranjang yang diisi oleh manusia dan setiap ranjang dihubungkan dengan sebuah computer, tak terkecuali di tempatku.

"Pemilik vision, ya?" Orang yang memegangi sebuah iPad dengan jas putih muncul di sampingku. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya di iPadnya sebelum berlalu dan berkata pada rekannya yang lain di sebelahnya. "Aku sudah mencantumkan harganya, pindahkan dia!"

Beberapa rekannya langsung bergerak dan mendekat pada tempatku berbaring. Melihat kedatangan mereka, otomatis aku hendak turun dari ranjang dan meninggalkan tempat sesegera mungkin. Hanya saja, sesuatu menahan tubuhku dan membuatku tidak dapat bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Dua orang berjas putih mendekati bagian kepala dan kaki ranjang yang kutempati. Awalnya, mereka melepaskan selang yang melilit tubuhku dan meletakkan selang tersebut di samping computer. Kemudian barulah mereka mendorong ranjang tersebut dan memisahkannya dengan ranjang-ranjang lain yang ada di sampingku. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini aku tidak dapat bergerak untuk meronta atau membuat keributan.

"Hanya seorang visioner tingkat lima," kata yang berada di bagian kakiku. "Tapi harganya tinggi sekali."

"Oh ya?" Yang berada di kepala berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Berapa harganya? Visioner tingkat lima bukannya murah?"

"Mendekati seratus juta," balas yang berada di kakiku. "Harga yang bahkan membuat miliuner berpikir dua kali sebelum membelinya."

"Apa?" Suara lawan bicaranya meninggi ketika mendengar jumlah harga yang disebutkan. "Kenapa harganya bisa setinggi itu? Bukannya biasanya visioner tipe lima hanya seharga sepuluh juta? Kenapa tiba-tiba harganya dinaikkan sepuluh kali lipat? Siapa yang mau membelinya?"

Yang berada di bagian kaki mengangkat bahunya lebih dulu sebelum berkata, "Entahlah, di sini dituliskan 'memiliki potensi khusus', hanya itu. Tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dengan kata potensi khusus yang dimaksud."

"Siapa yang menuliskannya?"

"Mungkin Professor," kata si kaki, "atau mungkin juga Viktor yang mengatakan padanya seperti itu."

Dengan nada mencemooh, orang yang berada di bagian kepalaku berkata, "Hah? Viktor? Orang itu 'kan penilaiannya tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia 'kan hanya senang bermain-main dengan tim peneliti."

"Hei, biarpun begitu professor memercayainya karena dia memiliki bakat khusus yang langka," jawab yang berada di bagian kaki. "Waktu itu juga kita sempat kelolosan beberapa miliar karena tidak mendengarkannya. Kau masih ingat anak yang sulit diatur dan seperti monster dengan kemampuan akselerasi beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Oh, anak berdarah Kazakhtan yang membunuh salah satu peneliti yang ingin mengambil sampel darahnya?"

"Ya," jawab yang satunya, "walaupun Viktor mengatakan bahwa anak itu memiliki bakat langka, professor menilainya sebagai barang gagal, makanya ia menjual murah pada Yakov. Untung saja kali ini kita berhasil mendapatkannya lagi."

Yakov? Mereka mengenal Yakov? Dan… tunggu, jadi Yakov membeli anak-anak berbakat? Tapi… bukankah dia hanya Direktur Panti Asuhan? Untuk apa seorang Direktur Panti membeli anak-anak? Apakah dia menjualnya lagi?

"Mendapatkannya lagi?"

"Ya," jawab si kaki yang lebih tahu banyak, "Viktor yang menangkapnya dan sekarang masih diteliti. Namun dari gosipnya, katanya anak itu telah berevolusi menjadi accelerator tipe 1."

"I-Itu hanya kebetulan," balas si kepala yang lebih skeptis, "kebetulan saja anak yang mentalnya terganggu itu ternyata dapat menjadi senjata pembunuh terhebat yang setara dengan para petinggi kita. Takkan ada kebetulan yang sama dua kali."

"Kau belum mendengar yang satunya lagi," jawab yang bagian kaki. "Pemuda Korea yang kita tangkap bersamaan dengannya ternyata adalah anak pengguna telekinetik yang sebelumnya kabur dari pelelangan."

"Lalu? Apa yang hebat dengannya? Sudah banyak pengguna telekinetik di dunia ini," balas si kepala. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi tidak ada yang sekuat dirinya," jawab si kaki, "Peneliti yang mengurusnya bilang pemuda itu memiliki kemampuan telekinetik tipe 1. Kekuatan telekinetiknya dapat mengangkat hingga ratusan ton. Sangat jarang bahkan di antara tipe 1 yang dapat mengangkat hingga ratusan ton."

Si kepala mendecak sementara aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dari perkataan keduanya, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mereka maksud. Hanya saja selama ini aku tidak menyangka bahwa keduanya memiliki kekuatan yang diakui oleh para peneliti. Selama bersama mereka, aku tahu mereka cukup kuat walaupun tidak menyangka sehebat ini. Namun dari semua fakta tersebut, aku jauh lebih terkejut ketika mendengar bahwa mereka juga memiliki keterikatan dengan keluarga Nikiforov. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebelum mereka menjalani hidup di masyarakat, mereka pernah berada di tempat ini dan dijadikan obyek penelitian.

"Jadi karena itu Professor menyesal dan memutuskan untuk memberi nilai tinggi pada vision tipe lima ini?" Kepala kembali bertanya lagi. "Bisa-bisa tidak ada yang mau membelinya karena nilainya yang terlalu tinggi."

"Mungkin kita harus melakukan serangkaian tes padanya," kata yang di bagian kaki, "tapi kita tidak punya waktu. Pelelangan akan segera dimulai."

"Bisa kok," jawab si kepala. "Sudah kau pastikan sabuk yang mengikatnya terkunci dengan baik?"

Si kaki menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan ia mengangguk ketika melihat ikatan yang melintang dan menahan tubuhku. Rupanya selama ini benda itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sekalipun sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. "Terkunci sempurna, tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri."

"Bagus," balas si kepala. "Kalau begitu, ini!"

Si kepala mengeluarkan semacam suntikan dari balik bajunya sementara si kaki memandanginya dengan bingung. Ia menatap suntikan itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "S-suntikan itu, bukannya itu stimulan?"

"Bukan," jawab lawan bicaranya, "aku menggantinya dengan racun. Kalau disuntikkan akan memberikan rasa terbakar yang amat sangat dan akhirnya merusak otak. Fatal untuk pengguna vision tipe lima, tapi kita 'kan ingin tahu reaksinya."

"Professor tidak akan suka bila tahu barang lelang dipakai untuk uji coba," balas si kaki. "Hentikan saja!"

"Diamlah!" Yang kepala membalas dengan sikap tidak mau tahu dan membuka tutup suntikan yang ada di tangannya. "Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab!"

Mataku melebar begitu melihat suntikan yang ada di tangannya. Seketika itu juga, sekelebat bayangan kembali muncul di ingatanku dan membuatku melihat kondisiku sendiri dalam lima detik ke depan. Dalam lima detik, orang ini akan menyuntikkan racun itu padaku dan bila aku tidak melepaskan diri, racun itu bisa saja membunuhku.

Tidak mau berpikir panjang, aku mencoba berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana caranya menggunakan kemampuanku waktu itu? Kemampuan yang sanggup membengkokkan tombak seolah besi yang membuatnya tak lebih dari marshmallow yang dapat dibentuk. Atau kemampuan yang dapat membuat waktu berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Bagaimana caranya?

Sebelum aku dapat menggunakan kemampuanku, jarum yang ada di tangan orang itu tahu-tahu saja melayang bersamaan dengan si penggunanya. Tentu saja peneliti yang satunya pun membelalak lebar melihat kejadian itu dan ia segera berbalik untuk memanggil bantuan. Sayangnya ketika ia berbalik, seseorang sudah memukulnya dengan bunyi yang kukenali dengan baik dan langsung menghilangkan kesadarannya dalam sekejap.

Peneliti itu disingkirkan sementara orang yang memukulnya mendekatiku dan menyentuhkan tangannya pada ikatan yang melilit tubuhku. Sementara yang satunya merobek ikatan yang melilit tubuhku, orang yang menerbangkan peneliti satunya pun ikut muncul. Bersamaan dengan itu, muncul pula ucapan sinisnya yang berkata, "Visioner tipe lima, rupanya?"

"Seung Gil," balas yang berada di dekatku yang kini menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke bagian kepalaku dan melepaskan sesuatu di sana yang membuat suaraku kembali. "Hentikan!"

"Harganya lumayan mahal juga…," si pemuda yang membuat jarum melayang-layang kembali berkata sembari menyentuhkan tangannya ke dagu ketika melihat label harga di kaki ranjangku. Namun pandangannya kembali terangkat ke atas ketika si peneliti yang dibuatnya terbang berputar-putar mulai menjerit heboh. Melihatnya, pemuda itu pun langsung menjetikkan jemarinya dan membuat si peneliti menabrak langit-langit terlebih dahulu sebelum menjatuhkannya. "Berisik sekali."

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak langsung menghilangkan kesadarannya," jawab pemuda yang membantuku untuk bangun dari ranjang. Iris cokelatnya langsung bertemu denganku dan ia berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk begitu mendengar pertanyaannya dan mulai menggerakkan tangan dan kaku yang kaku. Sementara aku melakukannya, pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ di sampingku sudah mengangkatku lebih dulu dari ranjang dan nyaris membuatku meronta karenanya. Namun ia hanya berkata, "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari tempat ini."

"Di… mana ini?" Aku bertanya ketika pemuda itu sudah akan membawaku berlari. "Di mana Yuuri?"

"Masih di rumah besar keluarga Nikiforov, di koridor penelitian," jawab Otabek sambil mengangkatku dengan satu tangannya. Ia pun mulai melangkah dan berkata, "Kami tidak menemukan Katsuki-san, mungkin ia sudah dipindahkan dari tempat ini."

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana kalau Yuuri masih di sini?" Aku kembali bertanya. "Kita tidak bisa pergi tanpa Yuuri!"

"Aku tahu," jawab pemuda itu dengan tenang, seperti biasa. "Hanya kita tidak bisa seenaknya berkeliaran dan mencarinya seperti ini."

"Mungkin kita bisa bertanya?" Aku mengusulkan sementara dua pemuda itu berlari. "Pada si peneliti? Sepertinya mereka tahu di mana Yuuri."

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu sambil terus berlari, "Aku sudah mencoba bertanya tapi mereka juga tidak tahu di mana Katsuki-san."

"Mungkin saja mereka bohong?"

"Oh, tidak mungkin," jawab pemuda di sampingku yang bermata lebih sipit, "Otabek melakukan interogasinya dengan baik, jadi tidak mungkin dia berbohong."

"Interogasi?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak tahu prosesnya," potong si pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ yang membawaku. "Tapi mereka juga tidak tahu di mana Katsuki-san."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Bila mendengar perkataan Otabek, para peneliti ini kemungkinan tidak tahu di mana Yuuri. Aneh sekali. Padahal dari pembicaraan dua peneliti yang membawaku sebelumnya, mereka seolah tahu keberadaan Otabek dan Seung Gil yang merupakan pemilik kemampuan level tinggi. Tapi memang saat itu mereka tidak membicarakan Yuuri.

"Apa… kemampuan level 1 harganya mahal?"

Alis Otabek terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba. Namun ia segera berkata, "Ya, mungkin mahal."

"Apakah lebih mahal dibanding pemilik darah langka?"

Langkah Otabek terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Sementara itu, Seung Gil yang berada di sampingnya lah yang berkata, "Lebih mahal. Seratus juta bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan mereka. Darah mereka bahkan bisa membeli sebuah negara."

"Kalau begitu berarti mungkin Yuuri berada di tempat tersembunyi yang bahkan para peneliti itu tidak tahu tempatnya," jawabku ketika mendengar jawaban keduanya. "Tidak mungkin Yuuri ada di tempat yang mudah ditembus seperti ini. Kemungkinan dia dijaga oleh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan sangat besar dan tersembunyi, sekaligus dekat dengan tempat pelelangan. Dia pasti ada di dekat tempat pelelangan karena akan aneh sekali kalau mereka tidak menyertakan Yuuri yang bernilai mahal."

"Dijaga… seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar?"

"Di tempat tersembunyi yang dekat dengan pelelangan?"

Otabek kembali berpikir, sementara Seung Gil mendecak. Sepertinya ucapanku sudah memberikan petunjuk bagi mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Mungkin aku tahu di mana dia berada."

"Di mana?"

"Di ruangan paling bawah di rumah ini, di samping tempat diadakannya pelelangan," jawab Otabek yang mulai berjalan lebih cepat. Gerakannya membuat Seung Gil sedikit tertinggal di belakangnya. "Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya di sana sebelumnya?"

"Apa di sana banyak penjaga?"

"Kemungkinan seluruh petinggi keluarga Nikiforov akan berada di sana," jawab Otabek. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk menghadapi salah satu dari mereka."

Aku mengangguk mendengar kemungkinan tersebut dan mencengkeram sedikit baju Otabek sebagai jawaban. Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat kami harus berhadapan dengan keluarga Nikiforov bila ingin keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Hanya saja, aku sendiri meragukan kemampuan bila kami harus berhadapan dengan mereka. Berhubung melawan salah satunya saja kami sudah sangat kerepotan.

Menyadari itu, aku pun menggerakkan tanganku yang lain dan menyentuh leherku. Tadinya, aku ingin memastikan bahwa aksesoris yang kuterima dari Phichit masih ada di sana dan dapat kugunakan saat terdesak. Namun ketika aku menyentuh leher, tidak ada lagi bandul berbentuk hati dengan bagian sayap berwarna putih berkilau yang sebelumnya kupinjam. Bahkan, tidak ada satu pun yang menggantung di leherku.

"Kenapa?" Otabek kembali bertanya ketika menyadari keanehan sikapku. "Tenggorokanmu sakit?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku ketika mendengar perkataannya, "Agape. Hilang."

Mendengar perkataanku, Otabek hanya menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ekspresi monoton kembali ke wajahnya. Bahkan pemuda itu hanya menanggapiku dengan berkata, "Oh.."

 _Tsk_! Sudah jelas ia akan bereaksi seperti itu. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Dasar bodoh!

"Kalau begitu, jangan jauh-jauh dariku," lanjut pemuda itu.

Aku tidak mengangguk atau pun menggelengkan kepala ketika mendengar ucapannya. Aku hanya berkata, "Aku hanya akan menghambatmu."

"Lebih baik begitu," jawabnya.

"Tidak baik," jawabku. "Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yuuri kalau aku menghambatmu."

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ yang berada di dekatku itu berkata, "Memangnya… aku bilang ingin menyelamatkan Katsuki-san?"

Dahiku berkerut ketika mendengar ucapannya. Apa maksudnya? "K-kau tidak ingin menyelamatkan Yuuri? Kenapa? A-apakah kau musuh?"

"Bukan."

"L-lalu kenapa?"

Pemuda yang membawaku itu tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menggerakkan kakinya walaupun tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Walaupun begitu, aku belum ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir, sehingga akhirnya aku mendorongnya dan berkata, "Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Otabek!"

Terpaksa aku mengeluarkan nada tinggi ketika mendengar jawabannya. Hanya saja, pemuda itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus saja berjalan. Di sampingnya, Seung Gil yang merasakan suasana canggung di antara kami berdua akhirnya berkata, "Lebih baik, kau jangan memaksanya, Plisetsky!"

"Diam kau!"

Tidak seperti Otabek yang cenderung mengabaikan perkataanku, Seung Gil langsung menurunkan alisnya saat mendengar suaraku. Kemudian dengan sinis, pemuda itu berkata, "Dengar, Plisetsky! Sesungguhnya aku tidak keberatan kalau kau pergi seorang diri saja dan menyelamatkan kakakmu seorang diri. Berterima kasihlah sedikit pada Altin yang mau bermurah hati menemanimu menyelamatkannya."

"Mene…"

"Kami tidak ada urusannya dengan keluargamu," jawab Seung Gil dengan nada ketusnya. "Kalau dia tidak bersikeras, aku pun akan langsung melarikan diri dibanding melawan para petinggi Nikiforov. Memangnya siapa yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk orang yang baru dikenalinya selama beberapa bulan?"

"Seung Gil!"

Pemuda berdarah Korea itu menatap Otabek selama beberapa saat. Mereka tidak saling mengucapkan kata-kata dan hanya bertatapan seolah sedang bertelepati satu sama lain. Setelahnya, Seung Gil yang tadinya sudah naik darah pun hanya mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal sembari berkata, "Terserahlah!"

"Turunkan aku kalau begitu!" Aku berkata setelah mendengar perkataan Seung Gil. "Biar aku yang menyelamatkan Yuuri sendiri. Seung Gil benar, kalian berdua hanya orang luar yang harusnya tak terlibat dengan urusanku."

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kali ini Otabek menghentikan langkahnya dan ia menurunkanku. Sikapnya yang berbeda ini membuatku mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Apakah ia punya penjelasan untuk sikapnya yang lain dari biasanya ini?

"Makanya aku lebih suka tidak mengucapkan apa-apa," jawab pemuda itu sembari menatapku, "karena aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini."

"Apa… nya?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkan," kata pemuda itu, "kau akan selalu seenaknya sendiri, walaupun aku sudah mencoba mencegahmu."

"A-aku tidak…"

"Makanya," jawab pemuda itu, "aku takkan mencegahmu melakukan apa pun."

Eh? Dia tidak akan mencegahku?

"Sebagai gantinya," balas pemuda itu, "biarkan aku melakukan apa yang kukehendaki."

Mataku menyipit mendengar perkataannya. Perkataannya seperti mengandung jebakan, walaupun aku belum tahu apa persisnya yang kukhawatirkan.

"Apa kita sepakat soal ini?"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya mengerutkan dahi dan memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya kukatakan. Dengan kata lain, dia takkan mencegahku melakukan apa pun yang ingin kulakukan, mungkin itu sebabnya dia mengikutiku tanpa banyak bertanya. Namun, sebagai gantinya mungkin aku tidak berhak mempertanyakan mengapa ia terus mengikutiku. Mungkin itulah yang ia maksud dengan kesepakatan ini.

"Kau… tidak akan menghentikanku yang ingin menyelamatkan Yuuri?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi… kau pun akan terus mengikutiku?"

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, dan berkata, "Itu urusanku."

Jadi maksudnya, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkannya ya? Mungkin bukan penawaran yang buruk juga. Toh aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk menyingkirkannya dan memerlukan bantuannya bukan?

"Baiklah," jawabku akhirnya. "Kita sepakat."

Ia mengangguk sementara salah satu tangannya sudah akan mendekat dan mengangkatku kembali. Hanya saja kali ini aku berkelit dan melanjutkan perkataanku, "Dengan satu syarat."

Alis pemuda itu terangkat, "Apa itu?"

"A-apabila aku tidak suka," ucapku sambil menatapnya, "kau tidak boleh melakukannya."

Ia memicingkan mata saat mendengar perkataanku, "Tergantung keadaan."

"H-hah?" Nada suaraku kembali meninggi mendengar jawabannya yang juga seenaknya. "Kalau begitu bisa saja kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai dan aku tidak bisa mencegahmu 'kan?"

Ia tidak menjawab kala itu dan hanya terus berjalan. Aku pun mengikutinya walaupun masih mendebatnya selama beberapa saat. Di belakang kami, Seung Gil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak mau ikut campur lagi. Aku masih terus mendebatnya ketika tiba-tiba dua pemuda di dekatku itu berhenti berjalan dan menatap waspada ke satu tempat.

Menyadari reaksi mereka, aku pun mengikuti arah tatapan mereka dan menemukan apa yang membuat mereka berdua setegang itu. Di hadapan kami, dua orang yang tampaknya masih muda dengan pakaian kasual langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Keduanya berdiri menghalangi pintu dan salah satunya menggerakkan leher hingga menimbulkan bunyi berkeretak.

"Kenal?" Seung Gil yang mengambil posisi di hadapanku berkata pada pemuda di sampingnya.

Di sampingnya, Otabek menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Murid Stephane sepertinya, bergerak di bawah petinggi keluarga Nikiforov."

"Apa mereka kuat?"

Otabek menggerakkan kepala, "Entahlah."

"Kemampuan?"

"Sama dengan Viktor?"

Seung Gil mengacak-acak rambutnya mendengar jawaban tersebut. "Merepotkan nih."

"Aku duluan kalau begitu," jawab Otabek yang langsung lenyap setelah mengucapkannya. Sekalipun tahu bahwa lawannya memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Viktor, pemuda itu langsung menggunakan kecepatannya untuk melawan hingga memperdengarkan bunyi benturan yang familiar. Ketika mendengar bunyi tersebut, salah satunya langsung membelalakan mata dan memegangi perutnya hingga jatuh berlutut.

Hal yang kurang lebih serupa pun dilakukan oleh pemuda berkemampuan telekinetic di sampingku. Ia menjentikkan tangannya dan seketika itu juga kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapan kami langsung melayang dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan. Bahkan ia tak segan menubrukkan keduanya ke pintu yang ada di belakang mereka.

"Apa cukup?"

"Kurasa cukup," jawab Otabek yang berada di dekat kedua pemuda yang dikalahkan keduanya bahkan tanpa mengeluarkan setitik keringat pun. "Regenerasi mereka tidak secepat orang itu."

Pemuda berdarah Korea itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Otabek. Kami bertiga pun langsung melewati tantangan pertama tanpa banyak bicara. Dengan munculnya dua orang berkemampuan seperti tadi, dugaanku bahwa Yuuri masih ada di tempat ini sepertinya benar.

Pintu yang kami buka sebelumnya mengarah ke tangga. Otabek menuruni tangga lebih dulu di depanku dengan langkah pelan, diikuti olehku. Sementara di belakang kami, Seung Gil melangkah dengan hati-hati. Melihatnya berjalan, aku pun berkata, "Biar aku saja yang berjalan di belakang."

"Hah?"

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang menyerang," ucapku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri, "aku masih bisa mengelak dalam waktu lima detik."

Alisnya menukik mendengar perkataanku dan ia mendorongku agar berbalik ke depan sambil berkata, "Tetap di depan, jangan alihkan perhatianmu!"

"Tapi…"

"Beraninya pengguna vision lima detik meremehkanku," jawabnya sambil memaksaku agar tetap berjalan.

"Bukan itu maksudku," balasku dengan kesal. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, maksudku menawarkan diri di belakang bukan karena aku hendak menganggap remeh kemampuannya. "Aku menggantikanmu karena aku yakin kemampuanku masih dapat menghindarkanku dari serangan mendadak. Sama sekali bukan bermaksud meremehkanmu!"

"Itu namanya meremehkan," kata pemuda itu sambil mendorong pundakku agar aku tetap berjalan menuruni tangga. "Memangnya kau pikir, hanya kau saja yang dapat menghindari serangan di belakang?"

"Tapi aku…"

"Lihat ke depan!"

Bentakannya membuatku tidak banyak bicara lagi. Dengan sedikit jengkel, aku berjalan mendekat pada Otabek yang berada beberapa anak tangga jauhnya. Namun sesampainya di sana dan menawarkan diri untuk berjalan di depan, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Aku melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, ingat?"

Berjalan di depan tidak boleh, berjalan paling belakang juga tidak boleh. Mereka berdua ini kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan justru mereka berdua, terutama Seung Gil yang meremehkan kemampuanku.

Mungkin juga. Mentang-mentang kemampuanku hanya dapat melihat lima detik dan tergolong kelas lima, si sinis Seung Gil mengolok-ngolokku. Memangnya apa salahnya melihat hanya lima detik? Bukankah dengan itu aku bisa menghindari bahaya tanpa membuat si penyerang membatalkan serangannya? Walaupun memang percuma kalau serangannya tidak bisa dihindari kurang dari lima detik.

Tapi… waktu berhadapan dengan Viktor sebelumnya, aku tidak menggunakan semacam serangan khusus. Aku hanya membengkokkan tombak di sampingku dan berjalan mendekati Viktor, namun saat itu Viktor bilang 'Hentikan'. Setelahnya, apalagi yang ia katakan, ya? Rasanya ia juga menyampaikan sesuatu padaku saat itu.

Ketika aku tengah memikirkan apa yang diucapkan pemuda berambut kelabu itu sebelumnya, hidungku tahu-tahu saja menubruk bahu Otabek. Pemuda yang berjalan di depanku itu tahu-tahu menghentikan langkahnya tanpa peringatan sehingga membuatku menabraknya. Aku pun sudah akan menyemprotnya dengan kasar, sebelum sebuah suara memperingatkanku.

"Mereka ini…," ucap seseorang dengan wajah yang berdiri di sisi paling bawah dekat anak tangga. Wajahnya tidak familiar di ingatanku, mungkin karena pengaruh cahaya temaram di sekeliling kami, "barang lelang 'kan?"

"Oh," ucap satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu, "memang."

"Kenapa mereka berkeliaran seenaknya?" Orang pertama yang memiliki janggut tipis di dagunya itu kembali bicara. Ia menyikut pemuda berkulit gelap di sebelahnya dan berkata, "Eh, anak perempuan yang berambut pirang itu manis, ya?"

"Emil!" Si gadis kembali memperingatkannya. "Jangan macam-macam dengan barang lelang!"

Dengan suara riang yang mengingatkanku akan seseorang, pemuda berjanggut tipis yang dipanggil Emil kembali berkata, "Kau cemburu ya, Sara? Maaf, ya! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Cemburu?" Pemuda dengan kulit gelap yang disikutnya sebelumnya kembali bicara. "Siapa yang cemburu? Sara tidak punya perasaan padamu, tahu!"

"Ah, Michele yang cemburu rupanya," kata pemuda bernama Emil sambil mengusap-usap rambut cepak yang dipanggilnya Michele. Sikapnya membuat lawan bicaranya itu menjauhkannya dengan kasar walaupun sepertinya percuma. Malah mereka bertiga semakin ribut hingga akhirnya seseorang muncul dari balik kegelapan dan membuatnya berhenti bicara.

"Emil," kata orang yang baru muncul itu, "di dalam sedang berlangsung acara lelang. Kau sebaiknya menahan suaramu!"

Peringatannya membuat Emil langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Sosok orang yang baru saja masuk itu mengangguk puas melihat kepatuhan Emil sehingga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kami. Matanya menatap kami satu persatu, sebelum ia mengeluarkan sebuah iPad di tangannya dan menggerakkan jemari di atasnya.

"Otabek Altin, accelerator kelas satu, Lee Seung Gil, telekinetic kelas satu dan Yura Plisetsky, visioner tingkat lima."

"Tingkat lima?" Emil kembali berkata dengan nada mencemooh. "Kenapa ada tingkat lima di sini?"

"Mungkin karena termasuk kawanan Viktor," jawab orang yang baru datang itu sambil menatap kami. Di tengah penerangan yang temaram, wajahnya yang seringkali menggunakan riasan gelap menambah kengerian bagi musuh yang memandangnya. Rasanya, aku setuju dengan sikapnya yang selalu mematikan lampu ketika ia beraksi. "Semua kawanan Viktor dihargai lebih mahal dibanding biasanya mengingat dia sendiri yang membawa dan melatih mereka."

"Dia tidak melatih apa pun!"

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar telah dilatih olehnya," jawab pemuda yang merupakan mantan petinggi nomor dua itu. "Yang jelas, para ahli menilai kalian mahal karena orang itu sendiri yang memilih kalian."

"Itu…"

Otabek merentangkan tangannya di hadapanku yang sudah akan berkomentar dan berkata, "Termasuk Katsuki-san?"

"Katsuki?" Georgi Popovich mengangkat alis mendengarnya. "Tentu. Dia menjadi incaran utama semua tamu yang datang di pelelangan."

"Di mana dia sekarang?"

Georgi menatap pemuda yang bertanya dan ia kembali terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Kemudian ia meletakkan iPadnya di salah satu meja di sekitarnya dan ia berkata, "Kau mau tahu?"

Pemuda berpotongan _undercut_ di hadapanku itu menatap keempat lawan yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menghela napasnya terlebih dulu sambil berkata, "Tetaplah di dekatku, Yura!"

"Aku tidak wajib mematuhinya," balasku ketus.

Alisnya terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku. Namun ia tak mempermasalahkannya lagi dan lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Baiklah, aku pun akan berbuat sesukaku."

Instingku mengatakan, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang ia maksud dengan 'berbuat sesukanya'. Walaupun saat ini aku tidak punya waktu lebih untuk mendalami lebih jauh maksudnya. Keempat musuh di hadapan kami lebih menyita perhatianku dibandingkan dengan kata-katanya.

Di samping Otabek, Lee Seung Gil menggerakkan tangannya dengan bunyi berkeretek pelan. Ia menatap keempat lawan di hadapan kami dan berkata, "Hanya berempat?"

Di luar dugaan, pemuda yang tidak kami kenali itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang tidak biasa mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia pun menunjuk ke belakang kami dan berkata, "Enam!"

Serta merta aku langsung paham maksudnya. Sebelum Otabek dapat bergerak, aku sudah lebih dulu menjauh dari tempatku sebelumnya hingga ke sisi samping. Sementara itu, di tempatku berada sebelumnya, dua orang pemuda muncul menggantikan tempatku.

"Vision," balas salah satunya sambil menunjukku, "kau lupa. Dia takkan mempan dengan serangan dadakan, Leo!"

"Kau yang bilang untuk menyerangnya sekarang," balas yang rambutnya diikat, "sudah kubilang pakai serangan yang tak bisa dihindarinya, Guang Hong!"

Kucoba untuk merekam baik-baik nama mereka. Yang berkulit cokelat dengan rambut diikat ke belakang disebut Leo, sementara yang berambut cokelat terang dengan kulit putih dipanggil Guang Hong. Bila melihat kecepatan mereka yang hanya lima detik sebelum muncul di belakangku, sepertinya kedua orang ini pun memiliki kemampuan khusus selayaknya empat orang sebelumnya.

"Leo, Guang Hong!" Georgi kembali berkata ketika melihat keduanya. "Tangkap Yura! Usahakan agar dia masih utuh karena dia bisa dijual cukup mahal."

"Vision kelas lima bisa dijual mahal?" Guang Hong kembali berkata. "Bukannya lebih cepat kalau dibunuh?"

Sebelum Guang Hong bisa bergerak, seseorang sudah menyerangnya dengan pukulan beruntun dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang. Ketika ia hendak bergerak, Georgi sudah berpindah tempat ke sisinya dan menahan tangan si penyerang. Ia hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum berkata, "Tangkap Yura Plisetsky! Biar aku yang menahan Otabek Altin!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Otabek langsung membenturkan tinjunya lagi sebelum menghilang bersama dengan si petinggi keluarga Nikiforov. Walaupun begitu, aku tak bisa memerhatikan mereka lebih lama lagi berhubung Leo sudah mulai mendekat padaku.

Aku memicingkan mata saat melihatnya. Pemuda ini tidak terlihat membawa senjata apa pun. Kira-kira kemampuan apa yang ia miliki?

Ketika aku sedang memikirkannya, sekelebat gambaran masuk ke benakku. Tanpa banyak bicara, aku pun langsung melompat dari tempatku berada dan berpindah ke samping. Sayangnya, saat itu visi lain masuk ke benakku dan membuatku harus kembali melompat kalau ingin tetap utuh. Dan benar saja, tepat di tempatku berada sebelumnya, Guang Hong lah yang muncul dengan dua buah pedang pendek di kedua tangannya. Kalau terkena serangannya akibatnya pasti fatal.

"Kita lihat, seberapa lama kau bisa mengelak," kata Guang Hong sembari mengarahkan pedang pendeknya padaku.

Tak mau menunggu, aku langsung berpindah tempat ke ruangan di samping anak tangga. Aku membuka pintunya tanpa banyak bicara dan langsung mencari tempat yang mungkin bisa kupakai untuk bersembunyi. Dekorasinya sederhana dengan banyak tabung tinggi hingga ke langit-langit yang terhubung dengan kabel dan computer. Tabung-tabung tersebut berisi cairan dan disusun berderet di ruangan yang luasnya seperti aula itu, namun sepertinya tidak cocok sebagai tempat bersembunyi karena terlalu transparan. Tapi di balik meja, mungkin aku…

Langkahku terhenti sebelum aku tiba di balik meja. Seseorang sudah menyusulku, bahkan lebih cepat. Kalau aku terus bergerak, niscaya tangannya akan berhasil menangkapku. Untung saja tangannya tidak berhasil mengenaiku dan malah menyentuh meja berisi computer di dekatnya. Baru saja aku hendak mundur, tahu-tahu saja komputernya meledak dan hangus dalam sekejap.

Tak bisa kuhindari, aku berbalik dan mengamati computer itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda api di sekelilingnya, hanya ada bau hangus terbakar dan computer yang langsung meledak setelahnya. Bila dilihat dari gejalanya, sepertinya aku mengerti kemampuan si penyerang.

Sial! Pengguna listrik rupanya. Kemungkinan besar kalau aku mendekat, ia akan melancarkan serangan listriknya padaku. Namun kalau tidak kuserang, aku takkan lolos dari pengejaran mereka. Bagaimana caranya?

Selagi aku berpikir, sebuah gambaran bahwa Guang Hong ada di belakangku dan nyaris menebas kepalaku membuatku meloncat dari tempatku berdiri. Beberapa detik setelahnya, visiku menjadi kenyataan dan Guang Hong muncul tepat di tempatku. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosokku yang tengah bersembunyi di balik beberapa tabung cairan yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia pun langsung menyabetkan senjatanya untuk menebas tabung tersebut.

Berkat tebasannya, air di dalam tabung langsung membasahi lantai dan menghalangi jalan. Untungnya, pecahannya berupa butiran yang tidak menyakitkan walaupun aku tetap menghindar karena tidak ingin pakaianku basah. Saat aku tengah sibuk menghindari air yang mulai mengalir membasahi lantai, tiba-tiba sepatuku terasa begitu berat hingga sulit diangkat. Akibatnya, aku pun terjatuh menubruk lantai dengan bunyi berdebum keras.

Belum menyerah, aku segera berguling ketika melihat Guang Hong mendekat. Aku pun mencoba bergerak lebih cepat, sekalipun yang ia tebas bukan aku. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menebas tabung-tabung kaca yang ada di sekitarku, yang akan langsung pecah menjadi butiran. Hanya airnya saja yang mengenaiku ketika tabung dipecahkan.

Baju yang kukenakan sedikit basah sehingga tubuhku jadi terasa lebih berat. Aku baru saja hendak bangkit berdiri dari lantai ketika melihat Leo telah menyentuhkan tangannya di air.

Jangan-jangan…

"Jangan mati dulu ya," kata pemuda itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Percikan muncul di tangannya dan langsung disentuhkan pada air di sekelilingku. "Skak mat!"

Tidak, tidak boleh. Aku tidak boleh terkena. Aku tidak mau terkena. Arus listrik itu tidak boleh sampai mengenaiku.

Ketika aku berpikir begitu, jantungku lagi-lagi berdegup kencang dan segala sesuatu di sekelilingku berubah menjadi abu-abu. Aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat pergerakan Leo yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lambat. Bahkan aku pun bisa melihat arus listrik yang mulai bersentuhan dengan air dan langsung dihantarkan menuju ke tempatku.

Hanya saja, gerakannya yang lambat membuatku dapat bergulir ke samping ke tempat yang lebih kering. Tak cukup hanya itu, sepatuku pun jadi lebih ringan dalam sekejap begitu juga dengan tubuhku. Akibatnya, tanpa ragu-ragu, kutendang pemuda yang menggunakan arus listrik itu dan seketika itu juga pemandanganku kembali berwarna.

Leo terlempar hingga memecahkan beberapa tabung di belakang dan menubruk dinding dengan bunyi berdebum nyaring. Sementara itu, Guang Hong yang berdiri di atas salah satu tabung membuka mulutnya lebar ketika melihatku berada di tempat seharusnya Leo berada. Dengan gerakan yang super cepat, ia langsung menggerakkan jemarinya dan sepatuku kembali sulit digerakkan.

Apa ini? Kemampuan apa yang dimilikinya? Kenapa sepatuku jadi sulit digerakkan setiap kali ia menggerakkan jemarinya. Tapi kalau begitu, aku cukup melepaskan sepatuku saja 'kan?

Langkahku memang jadi lebih ringan ketika aku melepaskan sepatuku. Hanya saja saat aku berlari dan hendak menjauhi Guang Hong, bobot tubuhku terasa lebih berat dari biasanya dan sekali lagi aku jatuh ke lantai. Kali ini, pakaianku lah yang semakin berat hingga membuatku sulit bergerak.

"Beraninya…"

Pakaian… sepatu… jangan-jangan orang ini…

Menggunakan vision, aku tahu bahwa Guang Hong akan menyabetkan kedua pedangnya di atas kepalaku tanpa memedulikan apakah aku hidup atau mati. Namun sekali lagi, pemandangan _monochrome_ itu kembali muncul dan membuat tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan dibanding sebelumnya.

Aku tidak tahu untuk berapa lama pemandangan _monochrome_ ini berlangsung, namun ketika ini terjadi, aku dapat memanfaatkan gerakan mereka yang lambat dan segera beranjak dari tempatku berada. Bukan hanya itu saja, aku pun dapat memanfaatkan serangan balasan dengan mendorong Guang Hong sekuat tenaga.

Pemandangan _monochrome_ lagi-lagi lenyap, digantikan dengan suara tubrukan Guang Hong pada tabung hingga berakhir di dinding. Dari suara tubrukannya, sepertinya ada beberapa tulangnya yang retak walaupun pemuda itu masih berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan menghampiriku. Masih memegangi kedua pedangnya, ia berkata, "Bagaimana… kau masih bisa berdiri? Bagaimana mungkin…?"

Saat pemandangan _monochrome_ hilang, pakaianku memang menjadi jauh lebih berat dan menyulitkanku untuk berdiri. Menyadari hal ini, aku pun akhirnya berkata, "Gravitasi, ya?"

Mata Guang Hong melebar ketika mendengar perkataanku. Dari reaksinya, sepertinya dugaanku soal kemampuannya tepat. Pemuda ini adalah pengguna gravitasi. Melihat caranya, kemungkinan ia memanipulasi gravitasi benda-benda yang kukenakan karena yang beratnya bertambah hanya sepatu juga pakaianku.

"Bagaimana…" Guang Hong berkata sambil melihatku, "visioner kelas satu saja tak bisa melawan kombinasi serangan kami, bagaimana…"

Kelas, kelas, dari tadi aku bosan sekali mendengar kata kelas yang seolah mendeskripsikan perbedaan level kemampuan. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini aku senang mendengarnya. Bahkan dengan senyum mencemooh dan menggerakkan ibu jariku melintang di leher, aku berkata padanya, _"Checkmate!_ "

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

 _Author's note :_

 _Holla XD masih bersama saia mendekati chapter akhir :P semoga kalian masih tahan menikmati keegoisan saia ini sampe akhir ya :D_

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: LOL, padahal Vitya mau ngilang tapi Fujocchi malah bersorak, kasihan sekali si rambut uban satu itu XD (kalo karakternya di YoI, doi pasti lagi nangis di pojokan nunggu dihibur :P #kidding) dan uhuk, saya bikin doi posesif memang, ane juga setuju soal posesif bastar (dilempar piso sama Viktor, kabur)_

 _Nama kemampuan Yura yang baru itu sama ama Viktor, dan ane belom mutusin namanya nih XD boleh banget kalo Fujocchi ada ide nama yang sesuai XD_

 _Sementara soal repiu kamu yang satunya lagi, soal kemampuan Chris, emang bener doi itu kemampuannya kayak Mirai di Kyoukai no Kanata. Dia bisa jadiin darah sebagai senjata, tapi senjatanya bermacem-macem, yang nunjukkin tingkat kemampuan imajinasi dia dan kemampuan dia yang uda tinggi levelnya dibanding Yuuri. Kalo nanti Yuuri berlatih, mungkin Yuuri bisa jadi kayak dia XD_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _: saya juga mikirin absennya itu gimana T_T, uda berbulan-bulan nggak sekolah, sepertinya uda nasib kalo dedek satu ini sampe tinggal kelas gegara ulahnya si Rambut Uban :D_

 _Stammi Vicino uda dipake sama Vitya dengan nama –Aria :D dan berhubung doi mau menghilang kayaknya duet 'Stay with me' hampir sulit terealisasi T_T mungkin kalo kita bedah otaknya, kita bisa nemuin duet 'Stay with me' nya doi. #najeminpiso_

 _ **Network Error**_ _: loph u juga Network Error, siap2 sama serangan apdet gerilya saya yak :D_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	30. Act 30

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Expecting**

"Bagaimana?" tanya orang itu lagi sementara aku berada di dalam tabung. Suaranya tetap terdengar walaupun ia berbicara di luar tabung, hanya aku tidak dapat memberikan respon untuk menjawabnya. "Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kau masuk ke dalam tabung 'kan?"

Seperti yang kukatakan, aku tidak dapat memberikan jawaban. Saat ini aku berada di dalam sebuah tabung yang dipenuhi dengan cairan dengan seluruh tubuh dilapisi pakaian khusus yang terhubung dengan komputer. Di dalam pakaian itu sendiri, terdapat banyak selang yang menghubungkanku dengan tabung lain di luar tabung yang kutempati. Selang-selang itu kemudian akan mengisap darahku dan menampungnya di tabung tersebut, sementara aku sendiri tetap terjebak di dalam tabung ini.

Pada kasus normal, pengambilan darah akan dilakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali. Hanya saja berhubung tubuhku sudah ditunjang alat-alat khusus yang akan mengembalikan kerusakan atau kehilangan di dalamnya, maka proses pengambilan darah dilakukan lebih sering dibanding manusia normal. Kurang lebih sebulan dua kali, itulah yang selama ini mereka lakukan. Kupikir, kali ini pun begitu.

"Obat tidurnya habis," lanjutnya suara itu lagi. "Kalau pun ada, aku pun tidak ingin memberikannya karena ada beberapa yang ingin kusampaikan."

Tidak memberi obat tidur? Ini aneh sekali. Dahulu mereka memberikanku obat tidur sesering mungkin karena terjaganya benakku berarti masalah bagi mereka. Apakah terjaganya benakku tidak masalah untuknya?

"Jadi ini," kata suara lain yang muncul di luar tabung, "penjara yang menahannya selama sepuluh tahun?"

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari orang yang sebelumnya berbicara denganku itu. Karenanya orang lain yang mengajaknya bicara kembali berkata, "Viktor!"

Viktor, pemuda yang berbicara denganku itu akhirnya berkata, "Kenapa kau masih di sini, Chris? Bukankah harusnya kau mengawasi keadaan?"

Chris, jadi suara orang yang ada di luar tabung adalah suara miliknya. Seketika itu juga, gambaran seorang pemuda pirang yang seringkali banyak bicara itu muncul di dalam pikiranku. Begitu ia mulai berbicara, benakku pun langsung membayangkannya yang tengah membuka mulut. "Yah, aku sedang mengawasi keadaanmu."

Mendengar jawabannya, bisa kubayangkan raut wajah sinis khas si pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang ada di ruangan yang sama. Dari tempatku berada, aku bisa mendengar suara roda yang bergesekan dengan lantai diikuti dengan suara langkah yang mendekati tabung. Kemudian suaranya kembali berkata, "Kau keras kepala sekali, ya?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu memperdengarkan suara tawanya ketika mendengar komentar Viktor. Ia pun turut melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat pada pemuda berambut kelabu itu dan berkata, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, Viktor? Rencanamu… tidak menjamin bahwa semuanya akan berakhir. Ini…"

"Ya," jawabnya dengan suara tanpa keraguan, seperti biasanya. "Aku tahu."

Si pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya bergumam sedikit, sementara itu ia berkata, "Tidak, kau sepertinya tidak menyadarinya."

"Bukan aku yang perlu kau cemaskan, Chris," kata Viktor lagi. Mataku mungkin tidak bisa melihat, namun saat benakku terbuka, setiap suara maupun gerakan yang dilakukan memberiku gambaran yang lebih jelas dibandingkan saat aku membuka mata. Begitu juga kali ini, melalui benakku aku bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu tengah menyentuhkan jemarinya ke tabung tempatku berdiam. "Apa kau lupa siapa aku?"

"Tidak," lawan bicaranya kembali menjawab. "Kau Viktor Nikiforov, mantan petinggi nomor satu keluarga Nikiforov. Kau juga punya kemampuan regenerasi yang digabung dengan chronokinesis. Dua kemampuan yang membuatmu tercatat sebagai orang berkemampuan terkuat sepanjang sejarah."

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu. "Makanya aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi lawanmu Lilia Baranovskaya," lanjut pemuda berambut pirang itu. Suaranya tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan pada lawan bicaranya. "Seorang puppet master, orang yang mengendalikanmu selama ini. Kau yakin bisa menang darinya?"

Melawan… Lilia? Kenapa… Viktor harus melawannya? Bukankah saat ini ia sedang memihak pada keluarga Nikiforov? Kenapa ia harus melawan Lilia yang merupakan Kepala Keluarga Nikiforov? Kalau ia melawannya, bukankah itu justru membuatnya terbunuh?

"Bukannya kau sudah gagal beberapa bulan lalu?" Chris kembali menambahkan. "Alasan apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa kau akan menang?"

Suara tawa yang begitu ringan terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Tidak ada kesinisan dalam caranya tertawa, juga tidak ada keraguan dalam kata-katanya saat ia berkata, "Yang lalu berbeda dengan yang sekarang."

"Percaya diri sekali."

Mendengar itu, Viktor hanya memberikan gumaman singkat. Setelahnya, pemuda itu pun hanya berkata, "Lakukan peranmu dengan baik, ya!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila."

"Terima kasih."

Ucapan terima kasih pemuda itu hanya membuat Chris mengumpat. Namun tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut pirang itu menjauhkan langkahnya dari tabung dan berbalik menuju ke pintu. Ia bahkan tidak lagi menoleh dan langsung membanting pintu ketika ia sudah berada di luar.

"Tinggal kita berdua," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil menyentuhkan dahinya ke tabungku. "Kau masih ingat? Dulu pun seperti ini."

Iya. Memang benar. Dahulu pun, kami seperti ini. Di dalam tabung, aku menunggu hingga akhirnya suara yang paling kukenali itu mengajakku bicara. Paling tidak, ketika mendengar suaranya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

 _Suara langkah kaki. Ada yang datang. Siapa? Apakah para peneliti itu lagi? Apakah sudah waktunya tidur?_

 _"_ _Aku sudah pulang, Yuuri," kata seseorang dari luar kaca. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

 _Viktor datang lagi rupanya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mengajakku bicara, terlebih lagi-lagi ia mengajukan pertanyaan. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya? Aku tidak bisa berbicara karena mulutku tersumbat selang oksigen dan tanpanya, cairan-cairan ini yang akan masuk ke paru-paruku._

 _Ah! Tentu saja ia tahu. Buktinya ia tidak lagi menunggu jawabanku dan terus bicara. Tapi apakah ia tidak bosan berbicara denganku yang tidak bisa memberikan respon apa pun?_

 _"_ _Di luar sudah masuk musim semi," lanjut suara itu, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak bosan berada di tempat ini walaupun hanya ia sendiri yang bicara. "Dan mereka sedang mempersiapkan perayaan. Mereka menyiapkan makanan, juga bunga"_

 _Bunga? Bunga yang seperti apa?_

 _"_ _Apa kau suka bunga?" tanyanya lagi. "Di luar banyak sekali bunga yang bisa kubawakan untukmu."_

 _Ah! Percuma saja. Sekalipun suka, aku takkan bisa melihat keindahannya. Tidak ada gunanya walaupun ia membawakanku bunga sekalipun._

 _"_ _Kau mungkin tidak bisa melihat atau pun mencium baunya, namun warnanya putih dan sangat indah," ujarnya lagi. "Begitu kau keluar dari sana, akan kuajak kau melihatnya."_

 _Bagaimana ia… Ah sudahlah! Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja ia berkata sesuai dengan apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi… apakah ia sungguh-sungguh berkata seperti itu? Benarkah ia akan mengajakku melihat bunga bila aku keluar dari tempat ini?_

 _"_ _Oh, waktunya sudah habis," katanya lagi, "sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuri!"_

 _O-oh! Kenapa kau terburu-buru? Tidak bisakah kita mengobrol lebih lama? Tidak bicara pun tak apa. Hanya kehadiranmu saja, juga tidak apa. Aku tidak mau sendirian di tempat ini. Apakah kau tidak bisa berada di sini sedikit lebih lama?_

 _"_ _Aku akan segera menemuimu lagi," ujarnya, "aku janji!"_

 _Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau akan segera datang? Berapa lama lagi?_

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Suara mesin kembali terdengar begitu juga dengan suara orang lain yang berada di ruangan itu. Apakah mungkin mesinnya sempat dimatikan saat ia berbicara denganku? Tapi… itu mesin yang mencatat detak jantungku bukan? Apa mungkin mesin itu dimatikan saat Viktor bicara? Atau jantungku yang tidak berdetak saat itu?_

 _"_ _Sudah selesai? Kau hanya boleh melihatnya saja."_

 _"_ _Ya," kata suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Viktor. "Aku sudah selesai. Ia terlihat cukup sehat."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajaknya bicara, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa orang itu mengatakan bahwa Viktor hanya boleh melihat saja? Bukankah ia baru saja berbicara denganku sebelumnya? Atau apakah yang tadi itu hanya halusinasiku saja?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ng? Suara langkah kaki ini…_

 _"_ _Maaf, aku baru datang saat musim gugur," ujarnya lagi. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Yuuri?"_

 _Viktor? Ini… suara Viktor 'kan?_

 _"_ _Kau kurus sekali," kata suara itu lagi. "Apa mereka tidak memberimu nutrisi yang cukup di dalam cairan itu?"_

 _Ah, memang dia. Suaranya masih sama. Begitu jernih dan begitu jelas, tanpa ada suara lain yang mengganggu._

 _"_ _Kemampuanku sedikit meningkat, kali ini kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama," lanjutnya sambil mendekat pada tabungku. Begitu ia menyentuhkannya, aku merasakan getaran di tangannya saat menyentuh tabung tempatku berada. "Ngomong-ngomong di luar daun-daun mulai berubah warna, dari hijau menjadi kuning keemasan. Taman yang biasanya hanya berwarna hijau menjadi sedikit berwarna, sangat indah."_

 _Seindah apa? Kuning keemasan sepertinya cantik sekali. Apakah aku boleh melihatnya? Apakah… kau mau mengajakku melihatnya?_

 _"_ _Banyak makanan enak yang juga dihidangkan saat musim ini," kata pemuda itu, "akan kubawa kau mencicipinya nanti."_

 _Betulkah? Kau janji? Aku boleh pergi bersamamu?_

 _"_ _Tapi untuk sementara, tinggallah dulu di sini," kata pemuda itu lagi, "hingga aku menemukan cara untuk membebaskanmu."_

 _Sementara? Sementara itu… sampai kapan? Aku… sudah begitu lama di dalam sini. Harus sampai kapan… kau memintaku untuk menunggu? Harus berapa lama lagi aku berada di penjara ini?_

 _"_ _Saat itu," ujar pemuda itu, "aku akan menjadikanmu milikku."_

 _Menjadi… miliknya? Apakah dengan menjadi miliknya… aku akan terbebas dari penjara ini? Kalau memang iya, mungkin itu jauh lebih baik._

 _"_ _Ah, waktunya sudah habis," kata pemuda itu lagi, "padahal kita baru mengobrol sebentar, ya?"_

 _Sudah habis? Bila waktunya sudah habis, Viktor akan segera pergi? Padahal… kita baru mengobrol sebentar. Aku bahkan belum mendengar ceritamu. Selama ini kau pergi tapi hanya daun-daunan itu yang dapat kau ceritakan padaku? Apakah… tidak ada hal lain yang dapat kau ceritakan? Apa pun boleh asal kau tinggal lebih lama. Pertanyaan pun tak apa, aku akan menjawabnya walau kau tidak bisa mendengarnya. Tapi… jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak mau sendirian._

 _"_ _Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuri."_

 _…_

 _Sampai jumpa… Viktor!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku lelah menunggu._

 _Orang itu tidak datang-datang juga._

 _Aku sudah menunggu begitu lama tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Ia tak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di sini sejak saat itu. Apakah ia masih hidup? Apakah ia terkena masalah hingga tidak bisa datang? Atau… jangan-jangan ia sudah melupakanku?_

 _Mungkin._

 _Mungkin saja._

 _Ia mungkin sudah lupa denganku. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya membuatnya betah. Ia lebih suka mengobrol dengan orang lain, sesamanya yang tidak terkurung. Mungkin karena itulah, ia tak pernah lagi datang, karena berbicara denganku sangat membosankan._

 _Ng! Ada suara langkah. Ada seseorang yang datang. Satu… tidak dua orang. Apakah para peneliti?_

 _Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti dan digantikan dengan suara , "Bagaimana kabarmu, Yuuri?"_

 _Oh! Ini suaranya. Rupanya dia datang! Orang itu sudah datang. Kupikir ia takkan datang lagi setelah begitu lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya. Kupikir ia sudah bosan dan akhirnya melupakanku._

 _"_ _Kau bertambah tinggi rupanya," orang itu berkata lagi, "begitu jauh bedanya dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat aku melihatmu."_

 _B-beberapa tahun? Aku sudah berada di dalam sini.. selama beberapa tahun? Pantas saja, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku mendengar suara ini. Rupanya selama ini, aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di dalam tabung ini._

 _"_ _Dulu tinggimu hanya sepinggang, sekarang kurasa tinggimu bisa mencapai bahuku," kata orang itu. "Kau benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik."_

 _Oh? Benarkah? Aku sudah lebih tinggi? Aku sudah menjadi gadis yang cantik? Apa nanti tinggiku akan menyamainya? Kalau begitu, ia takkan memperlakukanku lagi seperti gadis kecil, bukan?_

 _"_ _Membuatku ingin mengeluarkanmu dari tempat itu," lanjutnya lagi, "dan membawamu pergi jauh, memonopolimu sesuka hati."_

 _Keluar? Ya, aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Aku ingin melihat dunia tempatmu tinggal. Dunia yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku._

 _"_ _Sebentar lagi," kata pemuda itu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi, aku dan rekan-rekanku yang lain akan menyelamatkanmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi!"_

 _Sebentar… lagi? Berapa lama lagi? Harus berapa lama lagi aku berada di dalam penjara ini? Harus berapa lama lagi aku berdiam diri di sini? Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu?_

 _Suara deru mesin kembali terdengar ketika orang itu selesai bicara. Bunyi detak jantungku kembali terdengar. Hanya saja, kali ini ia tidak langsung pergi. Ia masih tetap di tempatnya bersama orang lain di sampingnya. Orang lain yang tidak berkata apa pun dan hanya mengamati kami dari tadi._

 _"_ _Kau sudah selesai?" Orang itu bertanya._

 _"_ _Ya."_

 _Tidak ada jawaban lagi setelah itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara pria yang lebih tua dan lebih berat itu kembali berkata, "Inikah yang kau maksud? Sanguinem Sanctorum terakhir?"_

 _"_ _Ya," kata orang itu. "Namanya Yuuri."_

 _"_ _Yuri?" Terdengar nada ceria sekaligus ketertarikan dalam suara pria tua itu. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Aku pun punya peri kecil yang namanya mirip dengannya. Namanya Yura. Yuratchka kecil."_

 _"_ _Yuuri dan Yura?" Pemuda yang pertama kali mengajakku bicara itu kembali berkata. "Apakah kau yang memberinya nama, Nikolai?"_

 _"_ _Anak-anakku yang memberinya nama," kata orang yang dipanggil Nikolai itu. "Kutitipkan pada Yakov karena sepertinya dia memiliki bakat sepertimu."_

 _"_ _Bakat sepertiku?" Suara yang lebih familiar itu kembali berkata, "Regenerasi?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," kata suara yang lebih tua. "Chronokinesis."_

 _"_ _Oh," jawab orang itu ketika mendengar perkataannya. "Dari mana kau tahu?"_

 _"_ _Yah, takkan kuceritakan padamu," balas orang yang lebih tua itu. Dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, ia mendekat pada tabung dan kembali berkata, "Kau yakin, ingin mengeluarkannya? Bukankah ini aset berharga keluarga Nikiforov?"_

 _A-apa ini? Tubuhku gemetar. Walaupun tidak bisa melihat, entah mengapa aku merasakan tekanan yang amat kuat berasal dari luar tabung. Aku takut… pada sesuatu di luar sana._

 _"_ _Dia bukan aset keluarga Nikiforov," ujar suara yang lebih muda dengan intonasi yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini ia berikan padaku, "dia milikku!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana kau bisa menganggapnya milikmu?" Pria yang lebih tua itu balas berkata. Sepertinya ia tidak merasakan tekanan yang dihasilkan suara yang lebih muda darinya. "Jelas-jelas Lilia mengurungnya di sini sementara kau tidak berdaya dan hanya dapat melihatnya dari luar penjara. Apa yang membuatmu menganggapnya sebagai milikmu sementara kau hanya bisa menatapnya dari jarak aman?"_

 _Sekali lagi kengerian menguasaiku dan membuat mesin berbunyi lebih cepat, menunjukkan detak jantungku yang tidak stabil. Terlebih ketika mendengar suara yang lebiih muda itu berkata, "Kau sudah bosan hidup, Nikolai?"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau membunuhku," kata orang tua itu tetap tenang, "rencanamu akan gagal."_

 _Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk sesaat, ia tetap bergeming hingga kusadari ketegangan mulai berkurang. Setelahnya pemuda itu berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin. Apa tidak boleh?"_

 _"_ _Bukan karena ia memiliki darah yang merupakan kelemahanmu?"_

 _"_ _Tidak," jawabnya, "sejak awal Sanguinem Sanctorum bukan kelemahanku selama masih bisa kuhindari."_

 _Pria yang lebih tua itu terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napasnya. Kemudian ia kembali berkata, "Akan kubicarakan dengan Yakov soal gadis ini. Tapi biar kuingatkan, Lilia pasti takkan membiarkan aset berharganya pergi begitu saja. Ia pasti akan merebut kembali gadis ini dengan cara apa pun."_

 _"_ _Kau pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu," jawab suara itu. "Kau dan Yakov pasti bisa membantuku menjauhkannya dari tangan Lilia."_

 _Pria yang lebih tua itu mendengus dan berkata, "Aku tidak yakin."_

 _Suara yang lebih muda itu tertawa dan ia kembali berkata, "Ayo kita keluar! Sudah terlalu lama kita di tempat ini, Lilia bisa curiga."_

 _Perkataannya membuat pria yang lebih tua itu tidak membantah. Langkah kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai memudar hingga tertinggal satu suara yang tersisa. Bunyi langkah kaki itu terhenti dan sebelum benar-benar menghilang, suara itu berkata, "Sampai jumpa lagi, Yuuri!"_

 _Sampai… jumpa… ng…_

 _Sampai jumpa…_

 _Siapa? Siapa namanya?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Panas! Panas sekali! Cairan di sekelilingku mulai terasa panas dan tidak nyaman. Kenapa ini? Padahal biasanya cairan ini tidak pernah begini panas. Apa ada yang salah dengan tabungnya?_

 _Awalnya aku berusaha bertahan, namun lama kelamaan, tingkat panasnya semakin tinggi dan membuat oksigen yang harusnya masuk ke tubuhku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi udara yang mencekikku. Aku pun berusaha bergerak, berusaha melepaskan selang, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan, semuanya hanya ada dalam pikiranku semata._

 _Untungnya, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar bunyi sesuatu yang pecah dan bersamaan dengan itu cairan yang selama ini mengurungku pun merebak keluar. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, aku kembali bersinggungan dengan udara luar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali merasakan sesuatu melalui kulitku._

 _"_ _Anak ini?"_

 _"_ _Ya," kata suara pria tua yang sepertinya pernah kudengar. "Pergilah duluan, Yakov! Jangan sampai Lilia tahu bahwa kau terlibat!"_

 _"_ _Dia pasti sudah tahu, Nikolai! Percuma saja!"_

 _"_ _Cepat pergi!"_

 _Mataku berusaha memandang samar-samar, kali ini aku melihat sosok pria yang sudah berumur tengah membawaku di pelukannya. Awalnya ia ragu-ragu meninggalkan pria lain yang juga terlihat berumur. Hanya saja, ketika ia melihatku, ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rekannya dan langsung berlari pergi._

 _Entah bagaimana caranya, dalam sekejap kami sudah berada di tempat yang lain dari bangunan sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendengar bunyi ledakan di kejauhan dan udara panas yang terasa di kulitku. Sementara itu, pria yang memelukku itu mengalirkan airmatanya yang jatuh hingga menuruni pipiku. Ketika melihatnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan sesuatu._

 _"_ _Kenapa… menangis?"_

 _"_ _Ng?"_

 _"_ _Apakah… ada yang sakit?"_

 _Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Tidak. Tidak ada yang sakit. Ah, namamu…"_

 _"_ _Nama?" Aku balas bertanya padanya._

 _"_ _Ya, siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. Nama? Aku tidak tahu. Aku mengerti bahwa nama adalah sebutan yang diciptakan untuk memanggil seseorang. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu sebutan apa yang melekat padaku. Sebutan apa yang mereka berikan padaku?_

 _"_ _Aku… tidak tahu…"_

 _Pria tua yang membawaku itu menatapku selama beberapa saat. Ia terdiam dan akhirnya berkata, "Begitu."_

 _"_ _Apa… kau tahu namaku?"_

 _Di luar dugaan, pria itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia berkata, "Ada yang mengetahui namamu, dan aku akan menanyakan padanya nanti."_

 _Aku mengangguk mendengar jawabannya. "Kalau begitu, siapa namamu?"_

 _"_ _Aku?" Ia bertanya sehingga aku kembali mengangguk. "Panggil aku Yakov."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yuuri, apa kau mendengarkan?"

Andai dapat membuka mata, aku pasti sudah terkesiap saking kagetnya karena tidak menyangka akan dipanggil. Berada di dalam kondisi seperti ini membuatku tidak sadar bila aku sedang dipanggil karena seringkali benakku tengah berkonsentrasi pada hal lain. Seperti sebelumnya, saat aku mulai teringat peristiwa-peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum aku kehilangan ingatanku.

"Sepertinya tidak," kata pemuda yang sepertinya mengetahui dengan baik apa yang kurasakan sekalipun aku tetap diam dan tak bergerak. "Yah, bukan hal yang penting."

Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu? Bukan hal penting pun tak apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sekarang setelah ingatanku kembali, aku ingin terus mendengar suaranya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya, aku ingin melihat wajahnya. Bukan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya seperti ini.

. "Ayo!" Ia berkata lagi dan saat itu aku mendengar suara sebuah buku yang ditutup. "Kita pergi."

Pergi? Pergi ke mana? Viktor?

"Viktor!"

Suara yang memanggil pemuda itu membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. Suara wanita dengan nada yang tinggi dan penuh penekanan terdengar begitu familiar di benakku. Siapa dia? Apakah kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya?

"Lilia," kata suara pemuda yang selama ini selalu menemaniku bicara itu, "ada apa?"

Lilia? Lilia Baranovskaya? Serta merta gambaran seorang wanita dengan tulang pipi tinggi dan rambut yang ditata rapi kembali menyeruak di ingatanku. Bersamaan dengan itu, semua kata-katanya, kharismanya yang pernah kulihat sebelum aku mengingatnya pun kembali bermunculan. Aku tahu orang ini. Dialah sang Kepala Keluarga Nikiforov. Dialah… wanita satu-satunya yang pernah mengalahkan Viktor.

"Pelelangannya sudah dimulai," ujar wanita itu, nadanya terdengar tidak senang. "Namun tiga sumbangan yang kau berikan sebagai kompensasi tidak ditemukan."

"Ah, mereka ya," balas pemuda itu dengan santainya, tidak terdengar gelisah sekalipun yang wanita terdengar mengintimidasinya, "sudah kukatakan pada peneliti untuk menempatkan banyak penjaga. Sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar, seperti biasa."

"Penjaga, ya?," ujar wanita itu. Sesaat ia terdiam sebelum kembali berkata, "Yang ini pun, sebaiknya kita menempatkan penjaga di sekitarnya."

"Oh? Kenapa?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Wanita itu berkata dengan langkah sepatu yang semakin menjauh dariku, "kau yang paling tahu tujuan mereka."

"Ah…," kata Viktor, "benar juga."

Tidak ada suara dari Lilia ketika mengucapkannya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan karena mereka tidak bersuara sepatah kata pun. Namun tak lama setelahnya, wanita itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebaiknya kau bawa saja yang ini, kita percepat proses pelelangannya sebelum mereka mengganggu."

"Baiklah," jawab Viktor tanpa banyak membantah. Sungguh berbeda dengan Viktor muda yang ada di ingatanku. "Terserah kau saja!"

Wanita bertatanan rambut tinggi itu pun menggumam sedikit mendengar jawaban mantan petinggi nomor satu yang menyandang nama Nikiforov itu. Dari langkah sepatunya, aku menebak bahwa wanita ini tengah berbalik dan meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam ruangan. Hanya saja, sebelum sosoknya menghilang, ia sempat berkata, "Kalau kau macam-macam…"

"Kau tahu aku takkan bisa macam-macam bila kau yang mengawasi," ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum lebar.

Lilia kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mungkin ia akan membalas perkataan Viktor, bila dering handphone tidak mengganggu percakapan mereka. Tidak punya pilihan, wanita itu akhirnya mengangkat handphonenya. Awalnya, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara, namun setelahnya wanita itu kembali bersuara.

"Tidak mungkin," kata wanita itu dan kembali terdiam. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata, "Mana mungkin. Orang itu…"

Viktor tidak bersuara selama wanita itu menempelkan telinga pada handphonenya. Ia tetap bergeming dan mempertahankan posisinya. Sikapnya yang begitu tenang, akhirnya membuat Lilia kembali memancingnya untuk bicara.

"Rupanya dugaanku benar," ujar Lilia untuk membuka percakapan, "tiga aset yang seharusnya dilelang itu mengamuk dan bergerak menuju ke ruang lelang."

"Wah…"

"Guang Hong dan Leo pun sudah dikalahkan oleh salah satu dari mereka…"

"Oh?" Viktor terdengar kaget. "Siapa yang mengalahkan mereka? Apa mungkin Seung Gil?"

"Yura Plisetsky."

Mendengar nama Yura membuat detak jantungku meningkat lebih cepat. Yura? Yura yang mengalahkan dua orang dari keluarga Nikiforov? Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana… Apakah jangan-jangan gadis itu menggunakan Agape saat melakukannya? Apakah… apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Dia cucu Nikolai Plisetsky, bukan?" Wanita itu kembali bertanya, "Kemampuan apa sebenarnya yang membuat vision tipe lima sepertinya dapat mengalahkan kedua petinggi sendirian?"

"Wah…," Viktor berkata dengan nada santai, "aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Nikolai punya cucu."

Pembohong! Kau tahu. Pria bernama Nikolai itu pernah mengatakannya padamu.

"Benar-benar…," Lilia melanjutkan ucapannya, "tidak kakek, tidak cucunya, keduanya sama-sama ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini. Entah takdir apa yang melilit keduanya hingga terjebak dalam alur peristiwa yang sama."

Suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ketika mendengarnya, detak jantungku perlahan-lahan kembali melambat. Ia… akan membuat segalanya baik-baik saja 'kan?

"Tidak akan sama, Lilia," jawab pemuda itu. "Pasti berbeda."

" _Oh_ , ya?" Lilia kembali berkata. Caranya berbicara kali ini mengandung kesinisan dan memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman yang sulit untuk kuenyahkan. Terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, biar kubuktikan sendiri."

Buktikan? Apa yang mau ia buktikan? Jangan… jangan…

"Cepat kembali, ya!" Viktor berkata sebelum wanita itu berjalan pergi. "Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kuperbuat."

Lilia mendengus mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut kelabu perak itu. Sembari melangkahkan kaki dan berbalik, wanita itu berkata, "Coba saja!"

Langkah kaki wanita itu semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak dapat kudengar lagi. Setelahnya, hanya ada langkah kaki Viktor yang tengah mendekat pada tabung tempatku berdiam. Kemudian ia berkata, "Ayo! Kita pergi, Yuuri!"

Di dalam tabung, aku mendengar gerakan pemuda itu saat ia melepaskan beberapa sambungan kabel yang selama ini menahan tabungku agar tetap di tempat. Kemudian, dengan menempelkan satu tangannya di dinding tabung, ia mendorongku beserta cairan di dalamnya menuju ke satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut.

Bunyi langkah Viktor terdengar begitu mantap dan pasti. Ia terus berjalan sementara tabungku berada di sisinya. Setelah beberapa puluh langkah, pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Ia hanya bercakap-cakap singkat, sebelum kembali menyentuh tabungku.

Kali ini, kedua tangannya disentuhkan pada tabung tempatku berdiam. Ia juga menyentuhkan dahinya dan berkata, "Semuanya akan dimulai, apa kau tegang, Yuuri?"

Tegang? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak dapat bergerak sekalipun merasa gugup ataupun tegang. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaanku.

"Jangan khawatir!" Pemuda itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Pejamkan saja matamu, hingga semuanya berakhir!"

Aku tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir, tapi aku tidak dapat membuka mata sekalipun ingin. Walaupun begitu, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melihat sama sekali. Sebagai ganti mata fisik, benakku terbuka begitu juga dengan telingaku, sehingga aku siap mendengarkan gerakan sekecil apa pun yang akan terjadi. Akan kusaksikan sendiri, pertunjukkan terakhir yang dipersiapkannya untukku.

Dan setelah itu…

"Ayo!"

Pemuda itu kembali mendorong tabung tempatku berada. Dari tempatku berada, aku dapat mendengar suara riuh rendah di kejauhan. Suara-suara berbisik, suara-suara penuh keraguan atau pun penuh keserakahan, aku mendengar semuanya. Namun semua suara itu langsung berhenti ketika pemuda itu melangkah. Dalam beberapa detik, semua gumaman terhenti dan bisa kubayangkan bahwa setiap pasang mata tengah tertuju pada kami.

"Hadirin sekalian," kata seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tabungku, "inilah acara utama kita. Sanguinem Sanctorum terakhir yang masih hidup dan baru menginjak dua puluh tiga tahun."

Seketika itu juga, suasana langsung ramai. Suara-suara bermunculan dengan gaduh sekaligus. Para pengunjung meneriakkan harga dengan tidak sabar dan dengan cepat angka meningkat semakin tinggi. Aku menunggu hingga suasana lebih reda agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas.

"Pembohong!" Seseorang berkata. "Apa buktinya bahwa gadis ini adalah Sanguinem Sanctorum? Bisa saja gadis ini hanya gadis belia biasa yang bahkan tidak berharga!"

"Nah," kata si pembawa acara yang tampak tidak terpengaruh, "mohon kesabarannya, Tuan. Sekarang ini, di samping saya berdiri Viktor Nikiforov yang seperti Anda ketahui merupakan pemilik kemampuan regenerasi."

Beberapa bergumam, namun si pembawa acara tampak tidak terpengaruh. Ia tetap berbicara dengan suara penuh semangat, "Dia tidak bisa terluka oleh pedang, pisau, atau bahkan peluru sekalipun."

Setelahnya, aku mendengar suara besi, suara tembakan diiringi dengan suara penonton yang terkesima saat menyaksikannya. Mereka pun kembali bersuara tinggi setelah beberapa saat sehingga sang pembawa acara melanjutkan ucapannya. "Anda lihat 'kan? Tidak ada senjata yang dapat melukai Viktor Nikiforov. Viktor sebagai pemilik kemampuan regenerasi sendiri benar-benar akan menjadi manusia terkuat, seandainya tidak ada gadis ini."

Para penonton yang menyaksikan kembali terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu ditarik keluar dari tubuhku dan si pembawa acara kembali berkata, "Hadirin sekalian! Inilah Sanguinem Sanctorum yang legendaris, yang disebut-sebut sebagai darah yang dapat melukai manusia terkuat sekalipun."

Aku mendengar suara riuh diiringi dengan tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Setelahnya, mereka pun mulai ribut sehingga si pembawa acaranya kembali berkata, "Anda lihat 'kan? Lukanya tidak menutup. Bila memiliki darah ini, Anda sekalian bahkan dapat melukai seorang Viktor Nikiforov."

Melukai Viktor? Omong kosong. Orang itu hanya membiarkan kalian melukainya. Ia tidak semudah itu dikalahkan.

"Nah, mari kita mulai pelelangannya. Dimulai dari harga…"

Bagaikan kesetanan, para pengunjung langsung ramai-ramai berteriak hingga sang pembawa acara pun kesulitan. Ia langsung memilih satu orang dengan nomor yang menyebutkan angka paling tinggi, kemudian disusul dengan orang lainnya dan yang lainnya lagi. Suasana bising terus berlanjut hingga angka-angka tinggi mulai terdengar. Saat itu, hanya segelintir orang saja yang masih dapat berbicara.

"Dua kali lipat lagi, lima puluh trilyun." Si pembawa acara kembali berkata. "Harganya semakin meningkat lagi, dan dua kali lipat lagi."

Seratus… apa-apaan mereka? Tidak mungkin harganya sampai setinggi itu. Mereka bisa membeli sebuah negara apabila mengajukan penawaran seperti itu. Orang sepenting apa yang dapat mengeluarkan uang dalam jumlah besar seperti itu?

"Empat ratus trilyun!" Pembawa acaranya kembali berkata, "Apa tidak ada lagi yang akan menawar lebih tinggi?"

Tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar dan si pembawa acara mulai menghitung. Dia menghitung sampai tiga dan begitu tidak ada lagi yang menyanggahnya, ia pun mengetuk palu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelahnya, ia pun berkata, "Sanguinem Sanctorum terakhir, terjual sebanyak empat ratus triliun. Silakan maju, Tuan!"

Apa… yang dipikirkan Viktor? Aku sudah terjual begitu saja, lalu apa lagi yang ia inginkan? Apakah memang ini yang ia maksud dengan ingin menghilang? Tapi… aku tidak mengerti. Ia tidak melakukan apa pun.

"Sanguinem…"

Seseorang mendekat.

"Sanguinem Sanctorum terakhir… Sanguinem Sanctorum terak…"

Suaranya terpotong seketika itu juga diiringi suara peluru yang melesat menembus sasarannya. Tak lama setelahnya, terdengar bunyi benda yang jatuh menubruk sesuatu disertai dengan keheningan yang panjang.

Ada apa ini? Apa ada seseorang yang dapat mengatakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"V-Viktor?" Si pembaca acara kembali berkata. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa… kenapa kau menembak…"

Tidak ada suara dari pemuda yang ditanyai itu. Sebagai ganti jawaban, suara letupan senapan menjadi satu-satunya ucapan yang terdengar dan setelahnya muncul bunyi benda yang menubruk lantai. Selama sepersekian detik setelahnya, keheningan mencekam yang selama ini menghantui langsung dipecahkan oleh jeritan salah seorang pengunjung wanita. Dimulai dari jeritannya, kemudian terdengar bunyi langkah kaki dan suara orang-orang yang marah.

Hanya saja, suara letupan senapan tersebut masih belum berakhir. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali suara tembakan terdengar diiringi pekikan nyaring dari tamu-tamu yang datang. Belum berhenti sampai di situ, pemuda satu-satunya yang berada di panggung mulai berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Ia berjalan sementara tembakan dilepaskan. Hampir tidak ada jeda antara bunyi tembakan dan bunyi langkah kaki yang berderap melarikan diri darinya.

"Nikiforov…," kata salah seorang dari mereka, "ini… jebakan. Ini jebakan. Keluarga Nikiforov tidak bermaksud melelangnya. Ini hanya jebakan."

Jebakan… Apakah jangan-jangan… ini yang diincarnya? Ini yang ia maksud dengan memanfaatkanku? Tapi… tapi kalau begitu… Viktor sendiri…

 _"_ _Dan ketika semuanya telah selesai,"_

Tidak. Tidak. Bukan ini. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini.

 _"_ _aku akan menghilang, seperti keinginan Yuuri."_

Viktor!

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

 _Ehem, piso bedah yang saya tajemin sama SayaTest uda siap nih, satu pisau bedah sudah diarahkan ke otak Viktor, sayang masih meleset dari tujuan, jadi nggak berhasil bedah otak Vitya buat liat apa isi otaknya doi :D_

 _Dan satu hal lagi, kemampuan Yura dan Vitya, akhirnya saya dapet nama yang bagus dari Orang Lewat XD, terima kasih banyak Orang Lewat. Saya suka namanya, jadi mohon izinkan saya pake namanya ya, Chronokinesis._

 _Aniway :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: seperti biasa ya, nggak pernah telat :D dan, ehem, ane iri banget juga kok sama Yura yang kecil dan imut2, andai bisa, ane pun mau kayak Yura, tapi mulutnya yang jahat itu perlu di rem sih, biar Bang Beka nggak sakit ati :P_

 _Oh, ane juga suka sama Oppa Seung Gil, si Oppa satu itu nyebelin juga omongannya, tapi nggak jelek juga kok kalo jadi pasangan :D tipe yang care dengan nggak terduga :D_

 _Dan lawannya, iyap, 6 lawan 3, 1 banding 2, dan Yura uda berhasil ngalahin dua, VIVA YURA!_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _: piso saya uda dilempar satuuuu, ini saya mau lempar satu lagii XD wkwk, pedang Titan Levi melayang itu, SayaTest, sebaiknya kamu hati-hati soalnya kamu baru aja ngelap ingus di cravat Humanity Strongest Soldier :P_

 _Saya juga berharap mereka bersatu, mari… kita coba menerawang…._

 _ **Orang Lewat**_ _: Holla XD berhubung saya lagi liburan, saya punya waktu untuk berpikir dan dalam mode fokus, jadinya saya menulis apa yang bisa saya tulis XD sama-sama, saya juga seneng banget bisa menulis terus :D_

 _Makasih sekali lagi buat namanya, saya suka nama Chronokinesis yang kamu usulin, jadi saya putuskan untuk pake. Tadinya saya mau pake monochrome world, atau grey dimension, tapi sepertinya nama yang kamu kasih jauh lebih baik :D arigatou~_

 _Satu lagi juga, somehow, berkat kamu jadi ada ide untuk asal usul Yura, kenapa bisa ada di pantinya Yakov, dan rasanya Fujocchi juga uda mengusulkan hal yang sama. Jadi untuk asal usul Yura, saya dapet ide dari gabungan pertanyaan kalian berdua :D_

 _Sementara Yuuri… ehem… dia nggak berpikir mateng waktu bilang begitu, dan… mungkin dia mulai menyesal di sini… m-mungkin lho! Mungkin…_

 _Mari berdoa semoga duo cewek kita nggak nenggelemin ship mereka sendiri :P_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: Holla Hikaru XD maaf mengagetkan dengan muncul 3 chapter dadakan. Tapi berhubung saia lagi libur dan fokus, makanya saya bisa kejar waktu tenggat :P_

 _Buat Vitya sendiri, ane sendiri awalnya sebel, tapi dibanding sebel, ane rasa dia banyak misteri sih, dan di chapter ini, hampir semua misteri uda terungkap (tapi kalo ada pertanyaan boleh kok, siapa tahu ane kelupaan sesuatu :D)_

 _Sementara Yuuri sendiri, ane pikir dia mulai muak dengan sifat naifnya. Dia berkali-kali kena tipu, dia nggak tahu bener salah atau bisa dipercaya nggaknya omongan Vitya. Makanya dia minta begitu. Tapi… mungkin juga saat itu dia nggak mikir macem-macem pas bilangnya… T_T_

 _Dan Yuratchka kecil kita, sudah jadi macan Rusia ganas, yay, saya juga seneng, akhirnya dia bisa jadi macan sesungguhnya #oi_

 _Ehem, tokoh-tokoh pentingnya, sebenernya ane rasa kalo cuman tokoh yang kemaren2 aja ane bosen juga, dan akhirnya tambahin lagi deh tokohnya :P walopun munculnya cuman di akhir banget dan kemunculannya dikit lagi T_T_

 _Sementara Vitya dan Yuuri, inilah yang Vitya inginkan, kejatuhan keluarga Nikiforov. Hanya aja… seperti yang kamu tahu, pasti ada konsekuensi dari perbuatannya._

 _ **Ibuble**_ _: Halo Ibuble XD salam kenal, iyapp, saya masih lanjut nih, apabila saya belom mentok, saya pasti terus lanjutin :P_

 _ **ChocoCroissant9**_ _:holla XD saya nggak kesambet apa-apa kok, tapi memang saya lagi libur, dan pas libur itu saya biasanya lebih fokus, jadinya saya lanjuttt terus :D dan mari kita jawab pake poin-poin lagi #ujianmodeon_

 _Satu, ehem, intuisi kamu… mari kita buktikan ke depannya, :P_

 _Dua, Iyaah, Leo punya listrik, dan Viktor pake kuku, teringat sesuatu dari itu? :P #samasamasalahfandom_

 _Tiga, LOL, ane pikir itu semacam kode untuk mengungkapkan betapa stressnya Chococchi akibat Vitya yang super nggak bisa ditebak, doi emang begitu, suka bikin stress orang ato kesel orang gara-gara sifat dia yang kayak angin, nggak bisa ditebak :D_

 _Empat, iya, peneliti yang mau masukin zat untuk mengecek di tubuh Yura ada reaksi apa lagi, dari reaksi itu dia akan kategoriin kemampuan Yura. Selama ada historisnya, mereka bisa kelompokin jenis kemampuan Yura XD_

 _Lima dan tujuh, ehemuhukehem, antara kehabisan ide dan bosen pake chara yang itu-itu aja :P makanya saya pake chara-chara baru, walopun munculnya sebentar #anesukaemilbtw_

 _Pertarungan Yura sendiri, sebenernya ada di lab Nikiforov, betul, tapi lab mereka ada di atas dan di bawahnya tempat lelang #onlyGodandNikiforovsknowwhereitis :p_

 _Enam, nah, kemampuan Yura itu… ane putuskan namanya Chronokinesis, untuk ngebedainnya, waktu masuk dalam mode Chronokinesis, di mata Yura, sekelilingnya jadi berwarna hitam putih, dan saat itu, hanya dia sendiri yang waktunya berbeda sementara yang lain menjalani waktu normal (yang efeknya bikin kelihatannya lebih lambat di mata Yura)_

 _Delapan, hem… kalau pada akhirnya Chris punya anak, mungkin darahepic itu akan terus berlanjut :P masalahnya, beda dengan Yuuri, kemampuan Chris nggak diungkapin dengan alasan yang akan ane jelasin setelah chapter ini :P_

 _Sembilan, LOL, ane belom tahu apakah akan membiarkan ship Viktuuri ini tenggelam ato tetap mengambang :P_

 _Sepuluh, iyaaahh, Stephane Lambiel di cameo, betul, nggak ada apa-apa sih, cuman sepertinya 'orang ini keren juga, masukin ah,' begitulah pikiran ane :P_

 _Sebelas, hem, dia pun akan muncul di chapter berikutnya :P di chapter sebelumnya hampir nggak ada ruang untuk doi terlibat lagi sih T_T_

 _Dan tenang saja, review kamu nggak se gajelas itu kok, ane senang2 aja menjawab pertanyaan kamu walopun saia juga sama gajenya :P_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	31. Act 31

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yura : Destroying**

Aku selalu merasa keberuntungan yang terlalu banyak akan menjadi kesialan. Begitu juga kali ini.

Setelah, entah bagaimana lolos dari suntikan dari para peneliti sakit jiwa dan memenangkan pertarungan dengan dua orang petinggi keluarga Nikiforov, aku merasa tidak akan ada keberuntungan lagi yang akan datang menghampiri. Namun entah mengapa, saat ini entah mengapa aku justru menemukan pintu yang mungkin mengarah ke petunjuk mengenai keberadaan kakakku. Hanya saja, tidak ada hal bagus yang kutemukan di sana, selain…

"Yura Plisetsky."

Betapa tidak terkejutnya aku begitu menemukan pemuda berambut hitam dengan rambut depan dibelah tengah itu tengah menghampiriku. Senyum arogannya, cara berjalannya, semuanya terekam begitu kuat di dalam memoriku. Dialah mimpi buruk yang selalu menghantui dan takkan pernah hilang bagaimanapun usahaku untuk mengenyahkannya.

"JJ…"

"Kau pasti mencari kakakmu." Ia menebak saat melihatku memegangi barang-barang yang kuperkirakan merupakan milik Yuuri. "Sangat mudah ditebak."

Maaf, maaf saja kalau aku ini mudah ditebak!

"Kalau sudah tahu, cepat minggir dari sana!" Aku berkata sembari meletakkan tas beserta pakaian yang sebelumnnya dikenakan kakakku. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, terkadang JJ bisa sangat menjengkelkan. Dia tahu bahwa aku sedang terburu-buru, namun apa yang ia lakukan? Bukannya minggir dan memberi jalan dengan sikap penuh sopan santun, pemuda satu itu malah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak perlu kuberi tambahan info bahwa senyum arogannya pun melekat erat di wajahnya hingga membuat tanganku gatal ingin meninjunya.

"Professor bilang, salah satu asetnya melarikan diri," ujar pemuda itu, "dan aku ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya."

Bila mengingat sikapnya, JJ orang yang banyak bicara. Kalau aku meladeninya, aku akan tertahan lebih lama di sini. Berarti seharusnya aku tidak meladeninya bicara dan langsung melawannya? Tapi akan berbahaya buatku bila JJ memiliki kewaspadaan penuh, apalagi ia muncul setelah dua orang petinggi kukalahkan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku membuatnya kehilangan kewaspadaannya dulu sebelum menyerangku.

"Hah? Kau yang ditugaskan?" Aku berkata dengan nada sombong dan arogan, seperti yang ia contohkan. "Tidak salah?"

"Ada masalah?" JJ kembali bertanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Ng, tidak," jawabku sambil menggelengkan sedikit kepalaku. "Aku tidak masalah, tapi apa professormu tidak masalah?"

Dahi JJ berkerut mendengar pertanyaanku. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu, "bukannya mau menyombong, tapi dua orang petinggi di belakangku ini baru saja kukalahkan. Apa kau yakin kau bisa menang melawanku yang telah menumbangkan dua orang petinggi?"

Sial! Kenapa aku terdengar seperti Viktor jadinya? Jangan-jangan selama ini orang itu pun seringkali mengobrol dengan santai dan membuat kesal lawan untuk mengelabui mereka seperti yang sedang kulakukan?

"Apa… kau bilang?"

"Siapa tadi namanya?" Aku mengerutkan dahi, berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Yang satunya Lea? Levi? Leo? Dan satunya lagi… kalau tidak salah Guang Ming?"

"Leo dan Guang Hong?"

"Ah! Benar. Itu dia nama mereka." Aku menunjuk pemuda itu. "Maaf ya, ingatanku buruk! Apalagi kalau orang itu takkan kutemui dua kali berhubung sudah kukalahkan."

"Kau?" JJ bertanya dengan alis berkerut. Malah seperti tidak percaya ketika mendengar perkataanku. "Mengalahkan mereka?"

"Yap!"jawabku penuh percaya diri. "Ada masalah?"

JJ mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap dua orang petinggi yang sudah tidak bergerak dan merapat pada dinding. Baru setelahnya perhatiannya beralih padaku. Selama beberapa saat ia hanya mengerjapkan mata sebelum akhirnya bahunya bergetar dan tawanya pun pecah.

"Kau?" Ia berkata sambil menunjukku. "Gadis kecil kurus dan pendek ini yang melakukannya? Mana mungkin! Kau tidak bisa menipuku."

Gadis kecil… dan pendek… katanya?

"Paling Otabek atau Seung Gil yang melakukannya," ujarnya di sela-sela tawa yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. "Gadis kecil sepertimu tidak mungkin mengalahkan mereka. Mereka itu kelas pertama di bidangnya lho!"

Lho? Lho? Kenapa tidak mempan? Padahal Viktor selalu berhasil membuat musuhnya kesal dan hilang kesabaran. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku untukku. JJ tidak percaya padaku, walaupun kenyataan itu benar. Sia-sia saja aku menggertak kalau begitu, padahal aku sedang terburu-buru.

"Kau mau bukti?" Aku berkata sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam celana jeans yang kukenakan. "Bahwa akulah yang mengalahkan mereka?"

"Oh?" Ia berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Bagaimana kau akan membuktikannya?"

"Dengan mengalahkanmu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku kembali menggerakkan kakiku dan berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga kuayunkan kakiku dan memasukkan satu tendangan ke perut pemuda itu. Alhasil, pemuda itu pun langsung membungkuk sambil memegangi perutnya. Setelahnya aku berputar, mengangkat kakiku yang lain dan langsung menghantam punggungnya hingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Baru setelahnya aku mundur dan memandanginya dengan waspada.

Berhasilkah?

Pemuda berambut hitam di hadapanku itu mengerang selama beberapa saat. Tak lama setelahnya, bahunya bergetar dan ia pun kembali berdiri tegak di hadapanku sembari memegangi perutnya. Tawanya kembali membahana di dalam ruangan penuh tabung-tabung tempatku melawan dua petinggi sebelumnya.

"Tuh ' _kan_?" Ia berkata sambil menunjukku. "Sudah kuduga, bukan Yura yang mengalahkan mereka."

Tidak mempan? T-tapi sewaktu aku melawan dua petinggi itu, aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan kemampuan itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Kalau menyerang harusnya seperti ini, Yura," kata pemuda itu sambil mendekat padaku. Otomatis aku pun langsung bersiaga ketika melihatnya mendekat.

Kedua tanganku membentuk kuda-kuda dan langsung menepis begitu ia mencoba menyentuhku. Hanya saja, sekalipun aku dapat melihat ke mana tinjunya, tanganku tidak cukup cepat untuk menahannya. Akibatnya, aku terdorong hingga beberapa buah keramik terlewati oleh kakiku. Bahkan setelahnya, aku pun memuntahkan sesuatu berhubung perutku yang terkena serangan.

Sialan! Sakit sekali. Kenapa mereka senang sekali mengenai perutku?

"Aduh, gawat!" Ia berkata dengan nada khawatir dan mendekatiku. Melihatnya mendekat, sakit sekalipun aku berusaha untuk berdiri dan menjauhinya. Aku sudah melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku dan aku tak mau mengambil resiko dengan berdiam diri dan menerima serangan. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Yuuri bisa marah kalau ia tahu aku menyerang adiknya."

Sambil bicara, pemuda itu menggerakkan punggung tangannya dan berencana mengenai tengkukku. Untungnya, tepat beberapa detik sebelumnya, aku sudah bergerak menjauh sehingga ia tidak berhasil mengenaiku. Namun serangannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja.

Langkah JJ yang besar membuat jarak di antara kami semakin menyempit. Walaupun aku tahu ke mana ia akan menyerang, aku tidak memiliki ruang lingkup yang cukup untuk melindungi diri dari serangannya. Berkelit sekali, namun tidak berhasil untuk kedua kali. Begitu terus, hingga akhirnya aku kembali tersungkur di lantai.

"Masih sadar juga?" Ia berkata dengan nada prihatin. "Padahal kalau Yura mau pura-pura pingsan, aku akan berhenti memukul Yura. Kenapa Yura tidak pura-pura pingsan saja?"

Sembari memuntahkan darah yang ada di mulutku, aku pun berkata, "Kenapa? Kau takut aku mengalahkanmu?"

"Masih bisa sombong rupanya." JJ berkata sambil menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, biar nanti aku minta maaf pada Yuuri!"

"Yuuri takkan pernah memaafkanmu" balasku. "Begitu juga denganku."

"Oh, benar juga!" JJ kembali berseru. "Yuuri 'kan sudah dilelang ya? Kau pun akan menyusul setelahnya."

"Enak saja," kataku yang berusaha bangkit berdiri walaupun harus sedikit susah payah saat melakukannya. "Aku takkan membiarkan siapa pun menjual Yuuri!"

"Oh ya?" tanya JJ ketika mendengar jawabanku. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bergegas, karena Viktor sudah membawanya ke pelelangan tadi."

Tidak perlu dibicarakan pun aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu berencana untuk melelang kakakku. Aku sudah tahu itu. Makanya aku juga sedang bergegas dan berharap tidak ada lagi yang merintangi jalanku. Ternyata dari sekian banyak pilihan, malah orang ini yang muncul.

Sekali ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengamatinya lagi. Pikir, Yura. Kekuatan JJ kalo tidak salah sama seperti Viktor. Dengan kemampuannya, hanya darah Yuuri seorang yang akan mematikan buatnya. Tunggu, kalau begitu apakah mungkin…

Sebelum aku sempat memikirkan lebih lanjut, JJ sudah kembali mengarahkan tinjunya padaku. Apabila aku tidak menghindar, niscaya tulang rusukku pasti patah. Belum lagi pemuda itu berbalik dengan sangat cepat dan langsung mengayunkan kakinya.

Memang aku berhasil menahan tendangannya dengan meletakkan kedua tanganku di depan dada. Hanya tidak pernah kubayangkan bahwa efek tendangannya akan membuatku terpental hingga menabrak beberapa tabung kaca di dekatku dan jatuh berdebum di lantai. Serangan itu membuat tubuhku sulit untuk bangkit. Punggungku sakit dan sepertinya tanganku patah. Ini benar-benar bencana.

Oh tidak! Pemuda itu mendekat. Aku harus lari. Dia akan memukulku lagi. Dia akan melayangkan tendangannya lagi. Aku harus…

"Sepertinya mengasyikkan sekali," kata seseorang yang tahu-tahu datang. "Boleh tidak aku ikut bergabung?"

Suara yang muncul dari balik pintu sungguh mengagetkanku. Tadinya, kupikir Otabek atau Seung Gil lah yang datang, tapi jelas bukan orang ini yang kuharapkan. Pemuda pirang dengan iris hijau zamrud ini bukanlah orang yang kuharapkan untuk menunjukkan diri.

"C-Christophe?" Aku berkata saat melihatnya. "K-kau…"

"Kalau tidak salah…"

Chris hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya pada pemuda yang sebelumnya memukuliku itu. Kemudian dengan gerakan singkat dan tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu di tangannya dan langsung menancapkannya pada tubuh JJ. Baru setelahnya ia berkata, "Menyingkir dari jalanku!"

Iris kelabu milik JJ seolah hendak melompat keluar begitu melihat belati berwarna merah dicabut begitu saja dari tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Chris menggerakkan tangannya lagi dan belati itu langsung menyusup masuk ke jemarinya.

"K-kau… pemilik darah… kau… " kata JJ sambil menunjuknya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu juga memiliki kemampuan Sanguinem Sanctorum. "Dasar sial."

Setelah mengatakannya, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya dan berkata, "Partizan Hope."

Mendengarnya, sontak aku langsung berkata, ""Merunduk!"

Untungnya Chris mendengarkan perkataanku. Tepat setelah JJ mengucapkannya, muncul sebuah sabit panjang yang menebas semua tabung yang ada di ruangan tepat di tempat Chris berada sebelumnya. Untung saja pemuda itu mendengarkan perkataanku, karena kalau tidak ia pun akan ikut terbelah dua seperti tabung-tabung yang hancur.

"Aksesoris ya?" Chris berkata setelah melihat senjata berbentuk sabit panjang di tangan JJ. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak boleh kalah!"

Sudah kuduga, pemuda satu ini pun sama gilanya dengan yang lain. Bukannya merunduk dan kabur, pemuda ini malah mengeluarkan sabit semerah darah yang besarnya sama dengan lawannya sebagai senjata. Kemudian, ia pun mengayunkan sabit itu dengan cekatan dan langsung beradu dengan senjata lawan.

Untuk beberapa saat, JJ sepertinya lupa bahwa tugasnya seharusnya adalah membawaku kembali pada Profesor yang mengutusnya. Perhatiannya lebih difokuskan pada Chris yang berada di hadapannya dan memiliki senjata yang sama dengannya. Sebetulnya, aku akan menganggap ini sebagai keuntungan bila jangkauan serangan mereka tidak menghalangi jalanku. Sayangnya, efek serangan mereka membuatku tidak bisa melepaskan mata kalau ingin seluruh tubuhku tetap utuh tanpa terbagi dua.

Bagaimana caranya? Bagaimana cara…!

Benar juga! Aku tahu kenapa seranganku tidak mempan sebelumnya. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat. Ng, tapi tunggu, mengetahuinya pun tidak membuatku tahu bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya.

Ayo pikir. Pikir bagaimana caranya kemampuanku itu muncul? Kondisi apa yang harus dipenuhi untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan itu? Apakah kemarahan? Atau…

"Yura!"

Mendengar perkataan Chris, aku pun menoleh ke arahnya. Benakku menangkap gambaran bahwa serangan JJ akan mengenaiku. Tapi, jangkauan serangannya terlalu luas, aku tidak akan sempat melompat ataupun mundur ke belakang. Aku… aku…

Mataku kupejamkan saat itu sementara kedua tanganku melindungi wajahku. Beberapa detik lamanya aku menunggu, hanya saja tidak ada yang terjadi. Karenanya, aku pun kembali membuka mata dan kembali melihat bilah sabit yang hanya berjarak satu sentimeter dari tanganku.

"I-ini! Ini dia!" Aku berkata ketika melihat sabit yang mengayun sangat lambat di depanku sehingga aku masih bisa mengelak dan memanfaatkannya untuk berlari ke pintu yang lebih aman. Namun sebelumnya, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik lebih dulu dan memukul tangan JJ untuk menjatuhkan sabit tersebut.

Sesuai dugaan, saat itu pukulanku langsung membuat sabit terlepas dari tangannya dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Bahkan pemandangan monokrom yang kulihat langsung kembali berwarna. Di sampingku, JJ terlihat kaget ketika melihatku ada di sampingnya. Tangannya sudah akan mencekikku lagi, ketika pemandanganku kembali berubah menjadi hitam putih.

Aku sadar, dalam kondisi ini seranganku akan berdampak lebih kuat dibanding yang lain. Maka itu, untuk mengakhiri pertarungan, aku pun mengayunkan tendanganku tepat di perutnya sekuat tenaga. Seketika itu juga pemandangan hitam putihku kembali berwarna sementara JJ terbang melayang beberapa meter dengan punggung menubruk dinding lebih dulu.

"Yes!" Aku bersorak ketika melihatnya sudah menubruk dinding. "Rasakan!"

"Ternyata benar, ya?"

 _O-ops!_ Aku lupa, masih ada satu musuh lagi. Tidak. Tepatnya, aku tidak tahu dia ini musuh atau bukan. Sebelumnya dia membantuku melawan Chris, tapi tepat sebelum ini, dia mengkhianati aliansi kami dan bergabung dengan Viktor.

"Kau juga pengguna Chronokinesis seperti Viktor," ujarnya sementara sabitnya dimasukkan ke dalam jemarinya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia melakukannya. "Kalau kau sudah sekuat dirinya, kau mungkin bisa menyainginya."

"Aku tidak tertarik menjadi sekuat dirinya," jawabku ketus sambil memasang kuda-kuda waspada di hadapannya. Tanganku separuhnya sudah sakit dan tak bisa digerakkan. Tulang rusukku kemungkinan panah, kalau melawan pemuda ini tanpa kekuatan tadi, mustahil aku menang. Walaupun begitu, dengan keras kepala aku berkata, "Tapi kalau kau memaksa, aku bisa menjadi lawanmu."

Alisnya terangkat dan pemuda satu itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Tak perlu tegang begitu, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, kok!"

Mataku menyipit. Sebagai orang yang sudah tertipu dua kali, aku tidak dapat semudah itu memercayainya sekalipun ia baru saja menyelamatkanku. Dibanding percaya, aku justru menebak-nebak, kenapa pemuda ini memilih menyelamatkanku dibanding bersekutu dengan JJ. Bukankah ia sekutu Viktor? Sekutu Viktor sama dengan sekutu Nikiforov, bukan? Dan setahuku, JJ sendiri adalah petinggi keluarga Nikiforov. Kalau begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia membela rekannya?

"Tidak apa sih kalau Yura tidak percaya," jawabnya dengan cuek sembari mengangkat tangannya dan memosisikannya di belakang kepala. "Tugasku di sini hanya sebagai pengamat saja kok! Aku takkan terlibat langsung."

Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia sudah terlibat?

"Ayo!" Ia berkata sambil melewatiku menuju ke pintu yang tadinya hendak kulalui, "Kau ingin menemui Yuuri 'kan? Biar kuantar."

"A-aku tidak perlu diantar," jawabku ketika mendengar tawarannya. "Kau pergi saja sendiri."

Chris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat mendengar perkataanku. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu mungkin pemuda sabar dengan cara yang berbeda dari Otabek. Bila Otabek cenderung datar, pemuda ini lebih baik dalam menunjukkan ekspresinya. Dibanding marah, pemuda itu malah berkata, "Bukannya kau terburu-buru? Aku hanya menawarkan bantuan karena kupikir akan lebih mudah kalau kau tahu jalannya. Atau ternyata kau sudah tahu jalan?"

Tidak tahu, tapi tidak mungkin aku mengakuinya pada musuh 'kan?

" _Oh_ , kalau sudah tahu, aku tidak akan ikut campur," ujarnya sembari berbalik dan sudah akan meninggalkanku. "Hati-hati, ya! Jangan sampai tersesat, di depan sana masih banyak percabangan jalan soalnya!"

M-masih banyak percabangan jalan? Apakah itu benar? Tapi… tapi itu mungkin saja sih.

"Aku duluan!"

Melihatnya berjalan, aku mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan lain. Memang aku bisa saja menemukan Yuuri secara kebetulan, tapi kalau memang Chris tahu jalannya…Tunggu! Apa Chris bisa dipercaya? Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan? Ini…

"T-tunggu!" Aku berkata hingga membuatnya menghentikan langkah. "Aku ikut!"

Alisnya terangkat dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika mendengar jawabanku. Namun pemuda satu itu tidak mempertanyakan keputusanku atau pun merasa aneh ketika melihatku langsung mendatanginya. Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Ikuti aku kalau begitu."

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti pemuda yang ada di hadapanku itu. Kami berjalan melewati koridor yang berbelok-belok dan percabangan jalan seperti yang ia katakan. Namun, pemuda ini sepertinya tahu jalan karena tanpa ragu ia memilih tujuannya. Ia pun tidak banyak bicara dan tetap diam selama perjalanan. Bagiku ini mungkin lebih baik, tapi mengingat pemuda ini cukup banyak bicara, mungkin tak ada salahnya mengorek sedikit informasi darinya.

"Tadi kau bilang… chronokinesis?"

Chris menggerakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. "Ya?"

Aku mengulang lagi pertanyaanku, hingga akhirnya membuat Chris mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu kemudian berkata, "Chronokinesis adalah kemampuan yang membuat waktumu berbeda dengan waktu orang lain. Menurut Viktor, saat itu terjadi dunia akan terlihat hitam putih dan saat itu orang lain terlihat lebih lambat."

Benar! Aku pun mengalaminya. "Apa itu kemampuan yang hebat?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergumam sesaat sebelum berkata, "Bila Viktor yang menggunakannya, kurasa kemampuan itu memang hebat. Tapi aku tidak tahu bila ada orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama."

Tergantung masing-masing orang. Berarti kalau diibaratkan, Viktor adalah pengguna chronokinesis tingkat 1 sementara aku masih di tingkatan ke lima atau entah ke berapa. Kalau begitu, tidak ada bedanya dengan vision yang kugunakan. Hanya saja…

"Kenapa chronokinesis membuat tenagaku bertambah?" Aku kembali bertanya. "Saat melawan Guang Hong, gravitasi pun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh."

Lawan bicaraku yang penuh informasi itu terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Aku bukan ahli Fisika, tapi kalau waktumu sama dengan nol, kurasa gaya gravitasi pun takkan berpengaruh, bukan?"

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sama, aku juga," jawabnya dengan santai. "Sementara soal tenaga yang bertambah, kemungkinan karena waktumu sama dengan nol, maka tenaga yang kau hasilkan menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena kau tidak mengalami hambatan."

Mataku menyipit saat mendengarnya, kemudian aku berkata, "Apa itu benar?"

Chris mengangkat bahu, "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu."

Sudahlah! Untuk sementara ini anggap saja aku memercayai penjelasannya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat karena masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan. "Lalu… bagaimana mengeluarkan kemampuan itu?"

Lagi-lagi alis Chris terangkat ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia pun akhirnya berkata, "Kau senang menanyakan hal-hal rumit, ya?"

"Kau tak tahu?"

"Entahlah," jawab pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahunya, "selama ini aku mengeluarkan kemampuanku dengan membayangkannya. Apa hal itu berlaku juga untuk pengguna chronokinesis?"

Kembali dahiku berkerut ketika mendengar jawabannya yang kebanyakan didahului kata 'entahlah' dan 'aku tidak tahu'. Sungguhkah aku dapat memercayai penjelasannya? Tapi dibanding meragukannya, aku malah semakin penasaran dan berkata, "Membayangkan seperti apa?"

"Seperti," ucapnya sambil memicingkan mata, "ketika aku ingin mengeluarkan pedang, aku membayangkan bentuk sebuah pedang yang tajam dengan detail, dan _voila_ sebuah pedang siap untuk digunakan."

Kedengarannya mudah sekali? Apa memang menggunakannya seperti itu caranya? Baru kali ini aku mendengar bahwa caranya seperti itu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi kita sam…"

Suara Chris terpotong, sementara langkah kakinya terhenti di tempat. Ia menatap ke depan, sementara tangannya bergetar. Melihat gelagatnya, aku pun ikut menatap ke depan dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan jaket berbulu hingga ke menutupi leher tengah berdiri menghalangi jalan. Tak hanya itu, tatanan rambutnya yang tinggi, tulang pipi yang eksentrik dan riasan wajahnya sungguh mencolok. Langkahku pun jadi ikut terhenti ketika menatap matanya.

"Christophe Giacometti," ujar wanita itu sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda berambut pirang di sampingku. Kemudian wajahnya berpaling padaku dan ia berkata, "Yura Plisetsky."

Mengenalnya? Tidak. Tapi entah kenapa wanita ini terasa familier. Aku tidak ingat pernah melihatnya di mana. Namun dari caranya memanggil namaku, sepertinya wanita satu itu mengenalku dengan cukup baik.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Wanita itu mendenguskan tawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku. Caranya tertawa membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman karena mengandung bumbu kesinisan di dalamnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama bergaul dengan pemuda sialan itu makanya muncul keahlian baru untuk membedakan suara tawa seseorang. Begitu juga kali ini, aku yakin wanita ini tertawa bukan untuk menunjukkan keramahannya padaku.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," jawab wanita itu. Telunjuknya mengarah padaku dan ia berkata, "Setiap aset yang akan dilelang umumnya mengenakan nomor, dan nomormu tergolong nomor baru."

Oh! Aku lupa bahwa aku belum mencabut gelang yang para peneliti itu berikan padaku, pantas saja ia sampai mengenaliku. Jadi ia mengingatku karena aku termasuk dalam aset yang akan dilelangkan.

"Dan Christophe," katanya saat melihat pemuda itu, "apa yang sedang dilakukan agen pemerintah di tempat ini?"

Kepalaku langsung berputar dan menatap Chris yang berdiri dengan wajah pucat di sampingku. Mendengar informasi itu, mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan berbagai pertanyaan tak terucap muncul di wajahku. Pemuda ini agen pemerintah? Tapi… kenapa seorang agen pemerintah membantu Viktor yang notabene seorang penjahat? Kenapa ia malah bersekutu dengan Viktor?

Namun dibanding pertanyaanku, aku malah lebih penasaran ketika melihat ekspresi di wajah pemuda itu. Chris yang biasanya terlihat santai dan tidak takut pada apa pun bisa sampai berwajah pucat saat melihat wanita di hadapannya. Siapa wanita ini sebenarnya? Apa yang dilakukannya hingga orang selevel Chris pun gemetar menghadapinya?

Walau tidak dapat mengenyahkan seluruh ketakutannya, pemuda berambut pirang di sampingku itu tiba-tiba tertawa. Mendengar suara tawanya yang dipenuhi kegentaran, kerutan di dahiku pun semakin dalam. Terlebih ketika ia berkata, "Dasar! Rupanya ini yang ia maksud dengan lakukan tugas dengan baik."

Mata wanita itu menyipit, namun sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu, Chris sudah lebih dulu menggerakkan jemarinya dan mengeluarkan dua buah pedang dengan bilah lebar berwarna merah. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda itu langsung berpindah dari tempatnya dan tiba di hadapan si wanita. Begitu cepatnya hingga hal terakhir yang kulihat, ia tengah mengayunkan senjatanya.

Namun wanita itu pun sama cepatnya. Sekejap wanita itu menghilang dan ketika ia muncul, wanita itu sudah memegangi Chris, tepat di lehernya. Bahkan ia mengangkat pemuda itu dan mencekiknya hingga membuat Chris kehabisan napas. Biarpun begitu, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan mengurangi kekuatan cengkeramannya.

Siapa? Siapa wanita ini? Mengapa orang sehebat Chris saja sampai tidak berdaya di hadapannya? Bukankah Chris orang yang dapat bertarung setara dengan para petinggi keluarga Nikiforov? Kenapa…

"Untung saja kau Sanguinem Sanctorum," ujar wanita itu sambil menyentuh kepala Chris. "Sayang sekali kalau lehermu langsung dipatahkan saat ini."

Wanita itu melepaskan Chris yang langsung tersungkur setelah kepalanya disentuh olehnya. Pemuda itu masih terbatuk-batuk selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia memandangi kami dengan kesakitan. Biarpun begitu, ia tidak menaruh perhatian lagi pada pemuda itu dan malah mengalihkannya padaku. Ketika mata kami saling bertemu, ia pun mulai berjalan mendekat.

Seumur hidupku, baru sekali ini aku begitu ketakutan hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Setelah melihat Chris begitu saja dikalahkan olehnya, kakiku langsung kaku di tempat sementara tanganku bergetar. Aku melihatnya semakin mendekat, tapi aku bahkan tidak dapat bergerak mundur. Tubuhku tetap bergeming sekalipun aku tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam di depanku.

"Yuri Plisetsky," ujarnya sembari mengarahkan tangannya padaku, "sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengannya."

Mirip? Apa yang ia katakan? Ia menyamakanku dengan siapa?

Tangan wanita itu berhasil mencapai kepalaku. Ketika disentuh olehnya, rasa dingin langsung menjalari kulitku mulai dari kepala hingga ke kaki. Berbeda dengan kengerian yang kurasakan pada Viktor, kali ini kengerian yang kurasakan jauh lebih mencekam.

"Visionmu hanya tingkat lima?" Ia berkata saat berada di hadapanku. "Apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Yakov? Apa dia tidak mengajarkan apa pun padamu?"

Mendengar nama Direktur Panti Asuhan yang kukenali tiba-tiba disebut, gemetar yang kurasakan serta merta berubah jadi rasa penasaran. Rasa takut itu sendiri tidak menghilang, namun keingintahuanku justru lebih besar hingga membuat keberanianku bangkit. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, aku sudah membuka mulutku dan berkata, "K-kau… mengenal Yakov?"

Alis wanita itu terangkat sedikit ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Setelahnya ia pun berkata, "Kenapa kalau aku mengenalnya?"

"T-tapi…," ujarku sambil menatapnya dan seketika itu juga, ingatan tentang pria tua botak yang galak kembali muncul di ingatanku. "Tapi… dia tidak seperti kalian. Dia… dia orang baik."

"Orang baik?" Wanita itu mengulang perkataanku. "Yakov orang baik?"

Apakah aku salah? Apakah aku salah mengenali pria disiplin yang selama ini selalu mengajari dan melindungiku sebagai orang baik? Atau… perkataanku ada yang keliru?

"Kau pikir dia siapa?" Ia berkata sambil menatapku. "Dialah yang melakukan penelitian pada anak-anak berbakat. Dialah Kepala Keluarga Nikiforov sebelum aku."

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa memercayai ini. Yakov seorang kepala keluarga Nikiforov? Yakov? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau bohong!"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Ia bertanya padaku. "Apa gunanya aku membohongi anak kecil sepertimu?"

Aku tidak percaya. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya ini. Aku mungkin masih bisa menerima kalau ia mengatakan bahwa Yakov adalah kaki tangan mereka, atau bahkan petinggi Nikiforov. Tapi pangkal dari ini semua? Aku sama sekali tidak percaya. Ini bohong. Wanita ini berbohong.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," ujar wanita itu, "aku tidak berkewajiban untuk membuatmu percaya."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku langsung menepis tangannya dan menatap wanita ini. Alisku menukik tajam dan amarahku mulai merambat naik ke kepala. Kemudian aku berkata, "Tidak mungkin Yakov melakukan penelitian pada kami. Itu tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"

Mungkin wanita ini sudah bosan mendengar perkataanku, mendengarku mengucapkan 'tidak mungkin' berulang kali akhirnya membuat wanita itu menggerakkan tangannya dan berkata, "Kemari, Nak! Biar kutunjukkan padamu salah satu eksperimen yang ia lakukan padaku."

Ketakutan yang semula telah menepi, kini kembali muncul menggantikan keingintahuanku. Aku tidak lagi penasaran, sekarang prioritas utamaku adalah melarikan diri dari wanita ini. Aku harus kabur. Aku harus segera… kabur.

Tanganku tertangkap dengan mudah oleh wanita itu. Aku menjerit ketika ia menangkap tanganku yang patah dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Namun sepertinya wanita itu tidak terganggu dengan jeritanku. Malah wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan berkata, "Biar kuberitahukan padamu, orang itulah yang memberiku kemampuan ini."

"Tidak…," ucapku sambil meringis karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di tanganku. "Kau… bohong…"

"Setelah memberikannya, orang itu bilang bahwa dia menyesal," kata wanita itu lagi, "apa kau bisa bayangkan? Dia menyesal!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau mendengar. Orang ini bohong. Dia hanya berbohong untuk menakutiku, untuk membuatku jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

"Makanya, kubunuh dia dengan kemampuan ini," ucapnya sambil tertawa, "kubunuh dia dengan kedua tanganku. Kubunuh dia!"

...

Apa?

Apa katanya?

Dia… bilang apa?

"Begitu juga denganmu," ujar wanita itu lagi, "semua yang mengganggu, akan kusingkirkan!"

Dia... membunuh Yakov? Tapi… Viktor… bukankah Viktor yang membunuhnya? Aku melihat Viktor yang memegang senjata waktu itu. Aku melihat lubang di dahi Yakov waktu itu. Tidak mungkin wanita ini yang membunuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak berada di sana waktu itu. Bagaimana… bagaimana mungkin… bagaimana mungkin…

"Selamat tinggal," ujarnya lagi, "Yura Plisetsky!"

Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya. Ini… ini semua bohong. Ini semua… ini semua… bohong. Bohong. Bohong.

"Yura!"

Mataku terkesiap ketika mendengar suara itu memanggil namaku. Serta merta, kesadaranku kembali dan begitu aku menyadarinya, pemuda yang amat kukenali sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan mencengkeram tangan wanita di hadapanku. Berkatnya, tangan yang sebelumnya dicengkeram wanita itu pun terlepas dan aku pun terjatuh ke belakang.

"Pergilah!" Ia berkata padaku. "Cepat!"

"O-Otabek?" Aku berkata ketika melihatnya. "A-aku…"

"Cepat!"

Mendengar perkataannya, aku pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan mundur menjauhi mereka. Ketika aku sudah menjauh, Otabek melepaskan pegangannya pada wanita itu dan berdiri di dekatku. Tak lama setelahnya, pemuda lain pun mendatangi kami dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama dengan Chris.

"Oi, oi," kata pemuda yang baru datang itu, "kenapa… dia ada di sini?"

"Alihkan perhatiannya, Seung Gil!" Otabek berkata sambil menatap lawannya. "Biar aku yang menghadapinya."

Mendengar perkataannya, Seung Gil langsung menatapnya dengan marah dan ia berkata, "Apa kau gila? Dia itu Lilia Baranovskaya!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar keluhanmu," ujar pemuda itu sembari mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang langsung ia pasang di jemarinya. "Cepat lakukan!"

Seung Gil sudah ingin protes, namun ia tak banyak bicara kali ini. Pemuda satu itu mengeluarkan sebuah gelang beraneka warna yang sebelumnya dijadikan bandul dan dikaitkan ke leher. Ia mengenakan gelang tersebut di lengannya dan ia berkata, "Almavivo!"

Ketika Seung Gil mengenakan dan menyebutkan namanya, sekeliling kami langsung bergetar dan seluruh keramik langsung terangkat dari tempatnya. Seluruh benda itu berkumpul menjadi satu sebelum pemuda itu menggerakkan jemarinya dan menunjuk pada sang kepala keluarga Nikiforov.

"Mundurlah, Yura!" Otabek berkata ketika melihat dampak serangan Seung Gil di sekelilingnya. Entah kapan, pemuda itu sudah membawa Chris dan memosisikannya di belakang dirinya, sama sepertiku. "Dia bukan lawan yang bisa kau hadapi, bahkan dengan Agape sekalipun."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku pun langsung menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "T-tidak mau! Aku mau melawannya. Aku… aku punya kemampuan baru."

"Tolonglah…," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada memelas dan tidak ingin berdebat. "Dengarkan aku sekali ini!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Aku berkata dengan ketus. "Aku bisa melawannya. Aku sudah melumpuhkan tiga orang petinggi, dan aku yakin aku b…"

"Tidak bisa!" Otabek berkata dengan suara keras yang membuatku terkejut. Ia membuatku menghentikan ucapanku dan setelah melihat ekspresiku, pemuda itu berkata, "Ia… bukan lawan yang dapat kau kalahkan, dengan senjata terkuat sekali pun."

"A-aku…"

"Mundurlah," kata Otabek dengan suara lebih pelan, "tolong…"

Aku mengerti. Aku tahu mengapa ia sampai bersuara sekeras itu padaku. Tapi, tapi… wanita ini… wanita ini…

"Wanita ini bilang… dialah yang membunuh Yakov," ucapku akhirnya. "Dia bilang… dialah yang membunuhnya. Dialah yang membuat Yakov tewas."

Otabek menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Dahinya berkerut ketika melihat ekspresiku, namun ia tidak membentak seperti sebelumnya. Di luar dugaan, ia menghapus airmata di pipiku dan berkata, "Ceritakan!"

Selancar air yang mengalir, aku pun mengatakan padanya apa yang dikatakan wanita itu padaku. Mulai dari perkataannya bahwa Yakov adalah peneliti, hingga kepala keluarga dan juga tentang pengakuannya bahwa dirinyalah yang mengakhiri nyawa pria itu. Pria yang merupakan ayahku satu-satunya sekaligus pria yang memberiku alasan untuk mendendam pada Viktor.

"Dia… membunuhnya," ujarku dengan airmata yang tanpa kusadari telah mengalir sedari tadi. "Dia… membunuhnya…"

Mendengar perkataanku, Otabek pun menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepalaku dan ia berkata, "Aku mengerti."

"Kau… mengerti?"

Kali ini Otabek mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik memunggungiku. Ia memutar cincin di tangannya dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, aku pun harus membuat perhitungan dengannya."

"Otabek…"

Pemuda berpotongan rambut _undercut_ itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah ia memutar cincinnya, pemuda itu pun langsung lenyap dari pandangan. Begitu ia lenyap, Seung Gil menghentikan serangannya. Kali ini pemuda berdarah Korea itu menajamkan pandangan juga telinga untuk mendengarkan sekelilingnya.

"Dasar," gerutu Seung Gil ketika keduanya lenyap dari pandangan, "apa dia sudah gila? Lilia itu bertarung menghancurkan mental lawan. Sekalinya terkena, maka habislah sudah."

"Bertarung… menghancurkan mental lawan?"

Komentarku membuat Seung Gil menatapku dengan memicingkan mata dan ia berkata, "Ya. Itulah Lilia, orang yang pernah menghancurkan mental Otabek di masa lalu."

Menghancurkan… mental? T-tunggu! Kalau begitu, Otabek, Otabek…

"Apa yang ada di pikirannya?" Seung gil berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia takkan menang melawan Lilia sekuat apa pun dirinya. Kalau ia sampai terkena lagi kali ini, maka habislah sudah. Mentalnya takkan bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Tidak. Ini juga… tidak. Tidak boleh. Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Ah!"

Perkataan Seung gil membuat kepalaku terangkat dan aku melihat kedua sosok yang sebelumnya tak terlihat kini muncul tak jauh dari tempat kami. Melihatnya, Seung Gil langsung menyiagakan tangannya siap menyerang, sementara satu tangannya menahanku. "Jangan! Jangan ke sana, Plisetsky!"

Di hadapan kami, Otabek berusaha mati-matian mencengkeram tangan wanita itu agar tidak menyentuhnya. Bahkan pemuda yang cukup kuat saja, tak dapat menahan kekuatan tangan wanita itu. Kekuatan Otabek tidak sanggup menahannya, dan akhirnya cengkeraman tangan Otabek terlepas. Dalam sepersekian detik lamanya, wanita itu langsung mengarahkan tangannya pada Otabek dan sudah hendak menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

Tepat saat itu, aku berharap bahwa kekuatanku datang. Chronokinesis atau apa pun, kuharap aku dapat menghentikannya. Apa pun! Aku harus menghentikannya. Kumohon! Kumohon! Kumohon!

Selama sekejap, pemandangan hitam putih yang tak asing kembali muncul. Segala sesuatu kembali berjalan dengan amat lambat, sehingga aku pun segera memantapkan langkahku mendekat pada Otabek. Aku mencoba menariknya menjauh dari lawannya, namun seketika itu juga, sebuah visi menghantam benakku hingga membuatku berhenti bergerak.

Ini pertama kalinya vision mendatangiku ketika aku menggunakan kemampuan chronokinesis. Maka itu ketika visi yang kulihat telah berakhir, serta merta aku mendorong Otabek menjauh dan bertukar posisi dengannya. Waktuku hanya lima detik. Aku tidak dapat membopong kami berdua agar terhindar dari serangan sang kepala keluarga. Hanya inilah yang dapat kulakukan untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Jangan…," ujar pemuda itu sambil memeluk kepalaku dan menarikku, "kau tidak boleh…"

A-apa?

Pemuda itu masih bisa bergerak sementara aku menggunakan kemampuan chronokinesis. Tarikannya membuat pemandanganku pun langsung kembali berwarna dan dunia kembali bergerak normal, namun tak ada yang terjadi padaku. Apakah… apakah serangannya berhasil mengenaiku?

Suara dering handphone membuatku terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di belakangku. Hanya berbeda beberapa mili di belakang, tangan wanita itu sudah akan tepat menyentuh kepalaku bila Otabek yang gemetar tidak mencengkeram tangannya. Wanita itu masih menatap kami dengan pandangan menusuk, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada handphonenya.

Salah satu tangannya mengambil handphone yang ia letakkan di saku bajunya itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. Ia mendengarkan suara di handphone tersebut sementara kami berdua berada di hadapannya tanpa bisa bergerak. Setelah beberapa saat, wanita itu menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku.

"Beruntung sekali kalian…," ujar wanita itu sembari berbalik dan pergi menjauh, "atau jangan-jangan, kalian memang sudah merencanakannya?"

Apa? Apa yang ia katakan? Merencanakan apa?

"Bersiaplah," wanita itu berkata sebelum menghilang di balik pintu, "setelah mengurus anak pembangkang itu, aku akan segera mengurus kalian!"

Setelah mengucapkannya, wanita itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan kami dalam sekejap. Mataku masih mencari-cari sosoknya, ketika aku merasakan pergerakan seseorang di dekatku. Karenanya, aku pun menggerakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya. Aku mengamati kondisinya dan berkata, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaanku membuat pemuda yang berada di belakangku itu mengangkat kepalanya dan ia berkata, "Tidak."

Alisku terangkat ketika mendengar jawabannya. Kepanikan melandaku dan aku berkata, "Apa… apa ia menghancurkan mentalmu? Apa kau mengenaliku? Aku…"

"Yura…"

"Y-ya? Ya? Kau mengenaliku?"

Kepala pemuda itu terangkat dan dengan alis menukik tajam, pemuda itu berkata dengan keras hingga membuatku terkejut, "Jangan sekali-kali menyeruak di hadapanku seperti itu!"

"A-aku…"

"Kau tidak mengerti, tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana jadinya… kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu," ujar pemuda itu sembari menyentuhkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

"Otabek…," ucapku yang berusaha menggeliat karena merasa aneh ketika ia memelukku, "Otabek hentikan!"

"Kau selalu saja melakukannya," panggilnya sementara tangannya mencengkeram pundakku erat. "Lagi dan lagi."

"A-aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap begini," ujarku sambil mencoba mendorongnya. "Aku hanya bertindak berdasarkan insting, bukan sesuatu yang perlu…"

"Matikan instingmu kalau begitu," ujarnya. "Jangan selamatkan aku! Jangan pernah… menyelamatkanku!"

"Tapi kalau tidak begitu…"

"Kalau tidak begitu… kau yang akan kehilangan nyawamu." Ia berkata dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Mengertikah kau?"

"I-itu…"

"Kalau itu terjadi," ucap pemuda itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya, "aku tidak butuh seorang penghancur mental untuk menghancurkan mentalku."

"O-Otabek…"

"Apa… kau bisa mengerti?"

Pemuda itu menatapku dan iris matanya seolah tengah memohon padaku. Aneh. Padahal biasanya pemuda itu hanya dapat berwajah datar saat berbicara denganku. Ini aneh. Aneh sekali.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu."

"Jangan menangis," katanya lagi sambil memelukku. "Maaf…"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tetes-tetes airmata ini terus mengalir. Aku juga bingung kenapa tenggorokanku begitu tercekat ketika mendengar ucapannya. Tapi… kurasa aku memahami maksudnya, walaupun aku tidak yakin apa dia cukup mengerti perasaanku.

Tidak tahukah orang ini… bahwa di dunia ini pun aku takut kehilangannya?

Dan saat itu…

Aku pun tidak membutuhkan seorang penghancur mental untuk menyaksikan sendiri kehancuranku.

.

.

.

(t.b.c)

 _#sesegukandipojok #nyiapinbawang_

 _Holla! Uda ganti hari XD tanpa sadar. PoV Yura memang kadang-kadang bikin saia lupa waktu :P_

 _Aniway, congratz buat_ _ **Fujoshi desu XD , kyunauzunami, SayaTest**_ _maupun_ _ **Hikaru XD**_ _kali ini idenya mengalirrr lancar bagai air yang mengalir, jadi bonus apdet double buat kalian :D dan :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: Nah! Ternyata sebenarnya bukan Viktor yang bunuh XD ato mungkin ada fakta lain yang masih disembunyiin, ya? :P_

 _Dan… YES, instingmu tepat! Yura berhadapan dengan Lilia sendiri :D walopun begitu, makasih pada dering telpon entah darimana yang membuat mereka selamet :D_

 _ **kyunauzunami**_ _: WOW! Salam kenal! Makasih banget uda ngikutin sampe sejauh ini XD_

 _ **SayaTest**_ _: ano… itu Levi butuh pedangnya buat bunuh si Titan itu, oke, biar Vitya ato Yura yang balikin pake Chronokinesis supaya kamu selamet dari sabetan pedangnya si cebol :P_

 _Dan… berhati-hatilah pas ngelap ingus di kepala Vitya, bisa-bisa dia pake chronokinesisnya dan tau-tau dia uda megang piso yang uda ditajemin, terus… #gaberanilanjutin #takutsamaVitya_

 _Yuuri sendiri... ane rasa uda mulai nyesek… dan kamu akan liat sendiri di chapter depan XD_

 _Makasih banget kamu juga selalu nungguiin Rage apdet, terlebih setia banget bacanya :D saya senang, berkat kalian, saya bisa berjuang sampe sejauh ini XD_

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: o-owww, apa nih? Hikaru pernah ngalamin yang mirip? :P #jadicurcol #kokjadikepo_

 _Nah, Vitya sendiri, sepertinya sampe chapter 31 ditulis, dia masih hidup :P entah bagaimana di chapter depan_

 _Dan… dan… ano… maaf, si Vitya memang punya chronokinesis, tapi si Yakov nggak pake kemampuan itu kok :D maaf yak, ane nggak menjelaskan apa-apa soal kemampuan Yakov. Kalo sempet ane jelasin di chapter depan XD dan… alasan doi kenapa mihak Vitya juga… semoga di chapter depan semuanya jelas… AMIN._

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	32. Act 32

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Yuuri : Giving back**

"Yuuri!"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku pada sumber suara yang memasuki ruangan. Gadis berambut pirang dengan iris sebiru tosca menghampiriku dan mendekat pada ranjang yang kugunakan. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa bulan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah lama tak kulihat akhirnya dipakai kembali.

"Yura!"

Gadis satu itu duduk di tepian ranjangku dan menyentuhkan tangannya lebih dulu ke kepalaku. "Demammu sudah turun."

"Ah…"

"Berbaringlah lagi," ujar gadis itu padaku. "Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku tidak mengangguk atau pun menggelengkan kepala. Aku hanya duduk menatap kosong pada ranjang. Sikapku membuat Yura kembali menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari ranjang. Bila dilihat dari waktunya, mungkin gadis itu sudah akan berangkat ke sekolah. Hanya saja, perhatiannya lebih dulu teralih pada makanan yang kubiarkan teronggok begitu saja di sampingku, "Kau belum menyentuh makananmu?"

"Aku… tak ingin makan," jawabku. "Maaf"

Yura menghela napasnya. Tangannya mengambil mangkuk berisi makanan yang disediakannya untukku. Ia menyendok makanan di dalam mangkuk dan mencoba menyuapkannya padaku, seraya berkata, "Ayo buka mulutmu, Yuuri!"

Ia sudah mencobanya beberapa kali sebelum ini, namun aku tetap menggeleng. Yura pun akhirnya menyerah dan berkata, "Akan kuhangatkan dulu makanannya."

"Tidak perlu, Yura…"

"Perlu," gadis itu membentakku. "Kau perlu makan, Yuuri."

"Aku… tidak ingin makan," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala. "Tidak… mau…"

Melihat sikapku, Yura kembali naik darah dan ia berkata "Yuuri!" Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhku dan kembali berkata, "Yuuri sadarlah! Jangan seperti ini terus!"

"Aku sudah sadar," jawabku cepat sembari menyingkirkan tangannya, "Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku terus."

"Tapi..," jawab gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan seperti ini. Kau… kau yang dulu tidak seperti ini."

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataannya. Benar. Aku memang tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak menelantarkan diriku, aku tidak membuat adikku sampai mengkhawatirkanku karena tidak menyentuh makananku, atau membuat tubuhku lemah. Aku yang dulu tidak pernah membuatnya cemas sekalipun pekerjaanku bertumpuk dan kurang tidur. Tapi kali ini berbeda dan aku tidak yakin aku akan kembali seperti semula.

"Yuuri, sadarlah," ucap Yura sambil menyentuhkan kedua tangannya di lenganku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Orang itu akan dieksekusi. Dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi."

Tanganku bergerak menutup telinga. Selalu. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap kali Yura mengatakan bahwa orang itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, aku akan segera menutup telingaku dan memejamkan mata. Aku tidak mau memercayainya.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menyakiti dirimu sendiri," Yura kembali berkata sambil menyentuhku. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus… "

Tidak. Orang itu belum meninggal. Orang itu sudah berjanji akan membawaku pergi setelah tabung kacaku dipecahkan. Orang itu akan membawaku melihat bunga di musim semi, juga daun yang jatuh di musim gugur. Tidak mungkin orang itu meninggal lebih dulu tanpa menepati janjinya.

Melihat gelagatku, Yura pun menarik tangannya dariku dan ia berkata dengan nada tinggi, "Mungkin orang itu belum meninggal, tapi kematiannya sudah pasti, Yuuri. Eksekusinya sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan lagi."

"M-masih bisa," ucapku ketika mendengar perkataannya. "Masih…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan begitu?" Yura bertanya padanya. "Kau dengar sendiri putusan nasibnya waktu itu. Bagaimana kau bisa bilang bahwa dia masih hidup?"

"Orang seperti dia… orang seperti dia tidak mungkin hanya menunggu waktu kematian," jawabku dengan terbata-bata, tidak yakin dengan jawabanku sendiri. "Itu bohong. Kalian semua… berbohong."

Mendengar jawabanku, Yura sampai menurunkan tangannya dari pundakku. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan tidak percaya. "Aku… tidak mungkin berbohong padamu, Yuuri."

Aku tahu. Yura tidak mungkin membohongiku. Aku tahu. Aku… hanya tidak ingin percaya. Aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa orang itu sudah menyerah dan memasrahkan kematiannya begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin… memercayainya.

 _"_ _Apa… apa-apaan ini?"_

 _Suara tembakan berhenti, begitu juga dengan kepanikan yang sebelumnya terjadi di dalam ruangan. Sebagai gantinya, keheningan yang mencekam muncul di permukaan, diiringi suara tawa yang membahana. Suara tawa itu baru berhenti beberapa saat sebelum orang itu berkata, "Kau terlambat. Pertunjukkannya sudah lama berakhir."_

 _Setelah perkataannya, aku mendengar bunyi langkah kaki mendekat. Seiring dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya, orang yang baru datang itu kembali berkata, "Aku menuntut penjelasan, Viktor."_

 _Viktor, pemuda satu-satunya yang masih tersisa di ruangan, terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan wanita itu. "Tidak ada yang bisa kujelaskan, Lilia. Aku hanya mengadakan pertunjukan kecil dan mereka sangat terkejut."_

 _"_ _Pertunjukan… macam apa?"_

 _Kali ini pemuda itu bergumam selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata, "Kau bisa lihat sendiri."_

 _Wanita yang berbicara dengannya itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum suara keras yang membahana memenuhi ruangan. Dengan seluruh kekuatannya, wanita itu berkata, "Kau membunuh mereka! Kau menghabisi politisi, direktur perusahaan dan pejabat-pejabat pemerintahan. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"_

 _Eh? M-membunuh? Jadi suara-suara tembakan yang kudengar sebelumnya itu… berarti Viktor yang… membunuh mereka?_

 _Lagi, Viktor kembali tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Kenapa? Apa yang lucu? Apakah membunuh orang menyenangkan? Kenapa ia masih bisa tertawa walaupun telah terjadi hal semacam itu?_

 _"_ _Kau tahu tujuanku, Lilia," jawab pemuda itu dengan suara sinisnya yang seringkali kudengar. "Sejak lima belas tahun lalu, kau sudah tahu apa tujuanku."_

 _Wanita bernama Lilia yang sebelumnya bersuara, kini hanya menggeram ketika mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. Dari caranya bergerak, aku merasa bahwa wanita ini sudah akan menyemburkan amarahnya, namun wanita itu lebih memilih untuk mengendalikan dirinya dengan berkata, "Lima belas tahun, sama seperti Yakov. Kalian berdua sama-sama mengkhianatiku."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana, ya?" Pemuda itu berkata dengan nada penuh cemooh._

 _"_ _Sudahlah," kata wanita itu dengan penuh pengendalian diri. "Aku yang salah karena memberimu kepercayaan."_

 _"_ _Yakov pun sebelumnya memberimu kepercayaan," jawab pemuda itu. "Kau yang berubah dan mengkhianatinya."_

 _"_ _Dia yang mengkhianatiku!" Wanita itu kembali menyerukan nada penuh amarah pada pemuda di dekatku. "Dia yang lebih dulu menyesali perbuatannya, dia yang lebih dulu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin terlibat lagi. Bahkan dia mengkhianatiku dengan merebut Sanguinem Sanctorum yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Orang itulah yang lebih dulu mengkhianatiku!"_

 _"_ _Tidak," kata Viktor lagi, "Sanguinem Sanctorum terakhir bukanlah milikmu."_

 _"_ _Apa…?"_

 _"_ _Kau yang lebih dulu mengkhianati kami," lanjut pemuda itu. "Kau menjual hasil penelitian Yakov. Kau lah yang lebih dulu mengkhianatinya."_

 _"_ _Kami?" Lilia berkata dengan nada curiga ketika mendengar kata tersebut dalam perkataan Viktor. "Apa maksudmu… kau juga terlibat dalam kebakaran delapan tahun lalu?"_

 _Pemuda berambut perak itu menatapnya dan berkata, "Kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"_

 _Mendengar perkataannya, tidak ada suara-suara lagi yang dapat kudengar. Dibanding suara, aku lebih dulu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang begitu ringan hingga nyaris tak menimbulkan bunyi. Derap langkah itu semakin mendekat dengan cepat hingga akhirnya tiba di dekatku. Setelahnya, aku mendengar beberapa bunyi benda yang saling berbenturan diiringi dengan derap langkah._

 _Bunyi itu terus menerus beradu dan baru berhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Keheningan yang baru muncul, walaupun masih dapat kudengar hembusan napas yang memburu dari kedua belah pihak. Untuk beberapa detik lamanya, tidak ada yang bersuara hingga seseorang memecahkannya dengan berkata, "Sepertinya kau sudah mulai tua, Lilia."_

 _"_ _Anak sialan…", wanita itu berkata._

 _"_ _Kecepatanmu jauh menurun," lanjut pemuda itu. "Sepertinya kau terlalu lama mengamati dari singgasanamu."_

 _"_ _Kau… terlalu banyak bicara."_

 _Derap langkah kembali terdengar disertai dengan bunyi benturan yang tak henti-hentinya. Hanya beberapa detik, namun bunyi-bunyian itu seolah berlangsung untuk selamanya. Untuk sesaat, hanya ada bunyi benturan yang terdengar, sebelum derap langkah yang baru muncul di ambang pintu. Kali ini, bukan hanya suara satu orang saja yang terdengar._

 _"_ _A-apa-apaan ini?" Suara seorang gadis yang sudah kukenali kembali terdengar. Suaranya langsung memberikanku gambaran mengenai seorang gadis berambut pirang yang lincah dan ramping yang telah bersamaku selama delapan tahun lamanya. "Kenapa… banyak orang bergelimpangan di sini? A-apa mereka baik-baik saja?"_

 _"_ _Jangan disentuh!" Suara yang lebih galak kembali berkata, "Kau bisa dituduh kalau menyentuh mereka. Ini… ini orang-orang penting di negeri ini."_

 _"_ _Bagaimana…"_

 _"_ _Viktor…" ujar suara yang lebih lemah dibanding yang lainnya. Sedikit aneh karena mendengar suaranya seperti ini, walaupun bukan berarti aku tidak mengenalinya. Kami baru bertemu sebentar, tapi aku tahu bahwa ini suara Chris. "Ulahnya."_

 _"_ _U-ulahnya?" Suara Yura kembali terdengar dan ia berkata, "A-apa persisnya yang ia lakukan, Chris?"_

 _"_ _Menghancurkan keluarga Nikiforov," ujar suara lain yang sebelumnya tidak terdengar. Suara yang lebih tenang dibanding suara orang-orang yang baru datang. "Bukankah itu yang selama ini ingin dilakukannya?"_

 _"_ _I-iya sih, tapi…"_

 _"_ _Dan dia… menghancurkan dirinya sendiri," lanjut pemuda yang tenang itu. "Kalau seperti ini… dia…"_

 _"_ _Apa? Apa yang terjadi bila ia dibiarkan?" Yura kembali bertanya. Hanya saja kali ini tidak ada yang memberinya jawaban. Mungkin karena itulah gadis ini memilih untuk mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada hal lain, dan ia berkata, "A-ah, sebaiknya kita melepaskan Yuuri dulu."_

 _Sebelum orang lain dapat berkomentar, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya dan maju mendekati panggung. Ia terus bergerak hingga berada di dekatku. Namun ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di dekat tabung tempatku berada, dentuman yang sebelumnya kudengar langsung menghilang dan derap langkah yang ringan melaju begitu cepat mendekat padanya. Ketika mendengarnya, seketika itu juga aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan._

 _Yura!Yura dalam bahaya!_

 _Aku berusaha bergerak, berusaha memperingatkan. Namun gadis itu tetap mendekatiku tanpa menyadari bahaya. Ia masih bergerak hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di tempat, mungkin saat itulah visionnya aktif. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua derap langkah yang lebih ringan kembali terdengar dan akhirnya suara itu berhenti di tempat yang sama._

 _"_ _O-Otabek…"_

 _Salah satunya pastilah derap langkah Otabek Altin. Tapi… siapa derap langkah yang satunya lagi? Derap langkah yang sama ringannya, yang turut berlari ketika mendengar Otabek berlari?_

 _"_ _Viktor…," ucap suara tenang yang kukenali sebagai suara Otabek. "Kenapa…?"_

 _"_ _Wah," kata pemuda itu dengan suara cerianya yang menurut Otabek sangat menjengkelkan. "hampir saja."_

 _"_ _V-Viktor…," suara Yura kembali terdengar. "Tangan… tangan wanita itu… kepalamu… kepalamu…"_

 _Sebagai ganti Yura, Otabek lah yang melanjutkan ucapannya. Walaupun nada bicaranya lancar, ketenangan sudah hampir lenyap dari pemuda itu. "Kenapa… kau membiarkan wanita itu menyentuhmu?"_

 _"_ _Ah…"_

 _"_ _Bukankah kau sudah mengkhianati kami?" Ia berkata lagi. "Bukankah kau memihak keluarga ini? Kenapa kau menerima serangan itu dan menjadikan dirimu sendiri tameng?"_

 _Menjadikan… dirinya sendiri tameng? Tunggu, kalau begitu, suara derap langkah kedua yang kudengar itu adalah… Viktor? Viktor menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai tameng? Tameng karena… melindungi Yura dan Otabek?_

 _"_ _Serangan wanita itu akan menghancurkan mentalmu," kata Otabek lagi, "kenapa kau membiarkannya menyentuh kepalamu?"_

 _"_ _Hm," kata Viktor, "bisa mundur sedikit? Kalian mengganggu!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?" Suara Otabek sedikit meninggi kala itu. Kemarahan terdengar dari caranya bicara. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau rencanakan?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaannya, lagi-lagi keheningan yang mencekam kembali muncul. Semuanya berlalu begitu tenang hingga akhirnya wanita yang dipanggil Lilia kembali bersuara. "Bahkan rekan-rekan aliansimu tidak tahu apa yang tengah kau lakukan…"_

 _"_ _Rekan aliansi?" Viktor kembali berkata ketika mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Suara tawanya kembali memenuhi ruangan dan ia berkata, "Mereka bukan rekan-rekan aliansiku."_

 _Bukan? Tapi… bukankah ia hendak menyelamatkan Yura dan Otabek? Kalau memang ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka, bukankah itu berarti keduanya memilki hubungan yang cukup dalam dengannya hingga ia menjadikan dirinya sendiri tameng? Kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa Otabek bukan rekan aliansinya? Bukankah… selama ini mereka beraliansi? Atau hanya kami saja yang mengira seperti itu?_

 _"_ _Terserah," ujar Lilia ketika mendengarnya, "kalian akan kuhancurkan di tempat ini."_

 _Viktor berdecak sedikit ketika mendengar wanita itu bicara. Kemudian ia berkata, "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, Lilia."_

 _"_ _Omong kosong," kata wanita itu lagi, "biar kubuktikan."_

 _Otabek hendak mendekat, namun sesuatu menghentikan derap langkahnya. Tidak terdengar lagi derap langkah untuk beberapa saat baru setelahnya aku mendengar suara tubrukan di tempat yang cukup jauh dariku. Mendengarnya, aku pun bisa membayangkan bahwa seseorang telah memindahkan posisi Otabek ke tempat yang lebih aman dibanding di atas sini._

 _"_ _Quod Deus omniscius…"_

 _B-bahasa Latin? Wanita itu mengucapkan bahasa Latin? Apa artinya ini?_

 _"_ _revelabo occulta…"_

 _Tanganku bergetar sekalipun hanya mendengarnya. Sesuatu akan segera terjadi, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa itu. Sesuatu yang menakutkan… akan segera datang._

 _Lalu sebagai pengakhiran, dengan nada yang semakin tinggi ia berkata, "confitere peccata apud Deum."_

 _Tepat setelah lagu berakhir, suara jeritan yang membahana terdengar tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Suara jeritannya membuatku menggigil. Aku seolah-olah mendengar suara ketakutan yang sedemikian dalam, suara jeritan yang meminta untuk dilepaskan. Suara ini… jangan-jangan suara ini…_

 _"_ _Jurus Lilia," kata seseorang di belakang panggung. "Penghancur mental."_

 _Yura bergumam namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya Sementara di sampingnya, Otabek menggerakkan kakinya dan berbalik untuk menghadapi orang yang baru saja memindahkannya dari atas panggung. "Jangan mengganggu, Seung Gil!"_

 _Aku mendengar bunyi derap langkah dan beberapa saat kemudian, suara pemuda berdarah Korea itu membahana di ruangan. "Jangan mengganggu? Apa maksudmu dengan jangan mengganggu? Kau pikir, apa yang dapat kau lakukan di atas sana?"_

 _Otabek tidak langsung menjawab, terdengar suara tepukan pelan diiringi dengan suaranya yang berkata, "Kalau kau takut, kau tidak perlu terlibat. Tapi jangan halangi aku!"_

 _"_ _Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengikuti keegoisanmu," ujar Seung Gil dengan nada yang penuh dengan amarah. "Apa kau sadar, tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan begitu kau menyentuh telapak tangannya?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak peduli…"_

 _Kali ini aku mendengar bunyi pukulan yang dihantamkan mengenai daging. Tak lama setelahnya, aku mendengar Yura berteriak dan berkata, "Hentikan! Kalian berdua hentikan!"_

 _"_ _Kau tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa setelah terkena tangannya! Dia akan menghancurkan mentalmu!" Suara Seung Gil kembali berkata, "Pikir dulu sebelum kau berlari ke tempatnya!"_

 _"_ _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suara yang biasanya lebih tenang kini kembali dipenuhi emosi. "Apa seharusnya aku diam saja dan membiarkan wanita itu menghancurkan mental Viktor? Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja?"_

 _"_ _Viktor sudah mengkhianati kita!" balas Seung Gil diiringi dengan suara pukulan. "Untuk apalagi kau bersikeras menyelamatkannya?"_

 _Suara jeritan kembali terdengar membahana dan suara itu membuat Seung Gil maupun Otabek menghentikan perdebatan mereka untuk sementara. Sekali lagi, suara itu pun membuat keduanya gentar. Mereka berdua tidak berani bergerak, hanya ada suara napas mereka yang tengah mengawasi keadaan._

 _"_ _Tidak berguna," ujar wanita yang berada di atas panggung tempatku berada. "Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."_

 _Jeda beberapa saat sebelum wanita itu kembali berbicara dengan bahasa Latin, "Kyrie eleison."_

 _` Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar kembali suara jeritan yang lebih keras dibanding sebelumnya. Jeritan yang terus bergaung di dalam ruangan dan membangkitkan keputusasaan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Namun entah mengapa, aku malah mendengarnya seperti suara tangisan. Tangisan yang tak dapat didengar siapa pun, tangisan yang seolah memohon, juga penyesalan._

 _"_ _Selanjutnya giliran kalian," Lilia berkata sembari mendekat pada beberapa orang yang ada di ujung panggung. Bisa kubayangkan keempat orang yang tersisa tengah bersiaga, siap menghadapinya. "Bersiaplah!"_

 _Derap langkah ringan dan cepat kembali kudengar. Tak lama setelahnya, aku mendengar kembali suara wanita itu yang berkata, "Quod Deus omniscius…"_

 _Tepat setelah wanita itu mengucapkannya, seseorang menjerit dengan suara keras membahana. Jeritannya tak kalah dengan suara jeritan Viktor. Suara yang mencerminkan keputusasaan mendalam, suara yang seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tertolong lagi, ia tidak dapat diselamatkan."_

 _"_ _S-Seung Gil!" Suara Yura kembali berkata._

 _"_ _Telekinesis," kata wanita itu, "kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyeruak dan menerima serangan?"_

 _Suara hantaman kembali terdengar, disertai dengan bunyi hantaman lain. Namun setelah suara hantaman itu, aku mendengar lagi suaranya dalam bahasa Latin, "Kyrie eleison."_

 _Sebentar lagi pasti akan terdengar suara jeritan yang membahana. Suara yang mencerminkan ketakutan dan keputusasaan. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya. Ini sudah cukup. Sudah cukup!_

 _"_ _Apa ini?"_

 _Yura yang menyadarinya lebih dulu kembali berkata. "D-darah…"_

 _"_ _Sanguinem… Sanctorum," ujar Chris yang ada di dekatnya saat itu. "Yuuri…"_

 _Benar, darahku memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Bila mengacu pada yang Chris lakukan, seharusnya aku pun dapat melakukannya. Aku membayangkan, darahku menjadi sebuah benang panjang yang mengikat lengan wanita itu. Benang tipis namun kuat yang tidak akan melepaskan targetnya kecuali aku menginginkannya._

 _Walaupun tidak dapat melihat, aku dapat merasakan keberadaan Lilia. Aku tahu bahwa aku tidak salah target. Makanya, aku melilit tangannya dengan darahku dan menariknya kembali hingga ke atas panggung. Takkan kubiarkan ia menyakiti Yura dan yang lain._

 _"_ _Tidak… mungkin," ujar Lilia, "gadis itu… tidak mungkin!"_

 _Wanita itu mendekat pada tabung milikku. Namun sebelum ia dapat melakukannya, darahku sudah melilit dan menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Ia masih berusaha menahannya dengan membentangkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya, sehingga tidak ada satu pun seranganku yang masuk. Hanya saja, aku tidak semudah itu putus asa. Dengan seluruh kekuatanku, kutarik wanita itu dan kuterbangkan saja sekali menabrak dinding._

 _Saat aku hendak melakukannya, wanita itu menyentuh benang-benang yang membelit tubuhnya. Ia sudah akan membuka mulutnya, ketika seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang lain. Berkatnya, tangan Lilia pun tidak jadi menyentuhku._

 _"_ _Tanganmu berdarah," kata orang itu. "Sanguinem Sanctorum, seharusnya tidak melukai orang biasa."_

 _S-suara ini… jangan-jangan…_

 _Lilia tidak mengucapkan apa pun. Sebagai gantinya, ia bergerak dengan cepat, hendak melepaskan diri. Mereka berdua bahkan sampai harus beradu beberapa pukulan sebelum akhirnya Lilia terlepas dari cengkeraman Viktor dan lilitanku._

 _"_ _Bagaimana caranya…," Lilia berkata ketika ia sudah berada beberapa meter dari Viktor, "seharusnya mentalmu sudah kacau sekarang."_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu menyentuhkan satu jemarinya ke dahi dan ia berkata, "Kacau? Sejak awal aku memang tidak punya pikiran yang stabil untuk kau hancurkan."_

 _Viktor? Viktor baik-baik sajakah? Bukankah sebelumnya ia berteriak begitu keras? Bukankah ia baru saja mengalami hal yang menakutkan? Kenapa? Kenapa ia masih bisa bicara? Apa ia baik-baik saja?_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin," kata Lilia yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengan Viktor. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa bicara… "_

 _"_ _Begini…," kata Viktor sambil menyentuh dahinya sendiri, "kau tahu 'kan? Film horror sekalipun bila ditonton ribuan kali akan kehilangan sentuhan horornya?"_

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin…"_

 _"_ _Begitu juga dengan kemampuanmu," ucap pemuda itu, "yang sudah kusaksikan ribuan kali."_

 _Ribuan kali? Bagaimana mungkin…? Berarti selama ini… Viktor mengalami kehancuran mental itu… berulang kali?_

 _"_ _Biar kuganti caranya."_

 _"_ _Coba saja!"_

 _Setelah mengucapkannya, mereka berdua langsung berderap dengan langkah ringan dan memasukkan pukulan satu sama lain. Suara dentuman yang mereka hasilkan memberi irama di dalam ruangan. Irama yang tak akan berhenti, hingga salah satunya menyerah._

 _Untunglah, tak lama kemudian hantaman-hantaman itu berakhir dan sosok Viktor kembali muncul. Tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram leher Lilia erat, seolah hendak meremukkannya dan pemuda itu pun berkata, "Punya hal terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan, Lilia?"_

 _"_ _Aku mendoakan…," wanita itu berkata dengan nada sinis, "Kehancuranmu…"_

 _"_ _Jangan khawatir," ujar Viktor sambil menyentuh leher wanita itu dan memperdengarkan bunyi patahan setelahnya, "kehancuranku sudah dekat, kau tak perlu repot-repot mendoakannya."_

 _Pemuda itu pun menjauh dari tubuh yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Ia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia tiba di hadapan tabung yang mengurungku dan menyentuhkan tangannya di sana. Matanya terpejam sementara bibirnya berkata, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."_

 _Viktor…_

 _"_ _Semuanya selesai," ucapnya lagi, "kau bebas."_

 _Aku tahu. Kau pernah berjanji. Tapi…_

 _"_ _Aku pun… akan menghilang sesuai keinginanmu."_

 _Tidak. Tunggu. Masih banyak janji yang belum kau tepati._

 _"_ _Maaf," kata pemuda itu lagi, "aku tidak bisa menepati semua janjiku."_

 _Darahku dengan sendirinya bergerak ketika mendengar ucapannya dan melilit pergelengan tangan Viktor. Aku menahannya sekalipun aku tahu darahku hanya akan melukainya. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya. Ia tidak bisa pergi menghilang begitu saja setelah mengucapkan berbagai janji padaku. Ia harus menepatinya lebih dulu bila ia ingin menghilang. Tidak seperti ini._

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku, Yuuri!"_

 _Tidak! Tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh pergi ke mana pun. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu._

 _"_ _Paling tidak, biarkan aku menepati satu janjiku," ujarnya. "Tolong!"_

 _Satu janji… tidak harus yang itu 'kan, Viktor? Kenapa dari semua janji yang kau ucapkan kau malah memilih janji yang menyulitkan? Kenapa kau memilih untuk menghilang? Padahal kau sudah terbiasa tidak menepati janji. Lalu kenapa kau masih bersikeras menepati janji ini?_

 _Walaupun aku menahannya dan membuatnya terluka, Viktor hanya menghela napas. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan membiarkan darahku melilit tangannya. Ia hanya bergeming sementara tangannya yang lain disentuhkan di atas darahku._

 _Kupikir, mungkin aku akan berhasil menahannya kalau aku melilitnya terus seperti ini. Namun, ketika mendengar langkah berderap yang memasuki ruangan, perasaanku mengatakan sebaliknya. Terlebih saat orang-orang yang baru masuk itu berkata, "Tangkap! Tangkap Viktor Nikiforov!"_

 _Jangan! Jangan bawa dia! Jangan bawa dia dariku!_

 _Beberapa langkah kaki mendekat menuju ke panggung, sementara orang yang dimaksud tetap berdiam diri di tempatnya. Langkah kaki mereka semakin dekat dan membuatku semakin panik. Aku tidak ingin mereka mendekat. Kalau mereka mendekat, mereka akan membawa Viktor. Mereka akan memisahkannya dariku._

 _"_ _Apa ini?"_

 _"_ _Yuuri," ujar pemuda itu, "turunkan dindingnya."_

 _Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membawamu._

 _Salah seorang dari mereka akhirnya berkata, "Tembak!"_

 _Tembakan dilepaskan secara bersamaan ketika mendengar perintah dari salah seorang yang baru datang. Bersamaan dengan dilepaskannya tembakan, derap langkah kaki yang ringan terdengar melintasi ruangan diiringi dengan bunyi hantaman pelan. Setelahnya, seseorang berdiri di hadapan dinding pembatas yang kubuat menggunakan darahku. Orang itu juga merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mewakiliku yang masih di dalam air berbicara, "Jangan! Kalian tidak boleh membawanya."_

 _Gumaman ragu terdengar dari kerumunan yang baru saja datang. Mereka menurunkan senjata, tidak berani menembak. Hanya saja, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Seseorang dengan derap langkah yang sama ringannya dengan Lilia menyeruak dari kerumunan dan memunculkan dirinya. Begitu melihat dirinya, setiap prajurit yang datang langsung minggir dan memberi jalan._

 _Dalam waktu singkat, orang yang baru datang itu sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Sebelum ia menyentuh dinding pembatas, ia lebih dulu berbicara pada pemuda yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mewakiliku bciara sebelumnya. "Accelerator, ya?_

 _"_ _Jangan mendekat!" Otabek kembali berkata. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan."_

 _"_ _Kau tidak mau minggir?"_

 _Otabek, pemuda yang berdiri di hadapanku tidak mengatakan apa pun. Mengerti bahwa pemuda itu takkan berpindah dari tempatnya, pria yang tadi berbicara akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi hantaman pelan dan membuat Otabek langsung tersungkur sembari memegangi perutnya._

 _Ini pertama kalinya bagiku menyaksikan Otabek ditumbangkan semudah itu. Padahal Otabek cukup kuat dan pernah mengalahkan salah seorang petinggi. Bagaimana pria itu bisa mengalahkan Otabek hanya dengan sekali pukulan?_

 _Pria itu kembali berjalan begitu selesai menyingkirkan Otabek. Kali ini ia menatap dnding tinggi yang kubentuk dan bergumam, "Sanguinem Sanctorum, ya?"_

 _Mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, pria itu menyentuhkan benda yang diambilnya pada dinding yang kubentuk. Begitu tangannya bersentuhan dengan darahku, dinding yang kubayangkan langsung runtuh dalam sekejap. Walaupun begitu, ketika aku hendak membentuknya lagi, darahku tidak mau bergerak sesuai keinginanku._

 _"_ _Jangan meremehkan aku," ujar pria itu, "aku sudah berpengalaman menghadapi Sanguinem Sanctorum."_

 _Apa? Apa yang dilakukannya padaku? Kenapa darahku tidak bisa dibentuk sesuai keinginanku? Apa yang dilakukannya? T-tunggu! Jangan mendekat! Kau tidak boleh mendekat pada Viktor._

 _"_ _Yo, Viktor!" Ia berkata lagi. "Lama tidak bertemu."_

 _"_ _Josef Karpisek," ujar pemuda itu saat keduanya bertemu. "Kulihat kau sudah naik jabatan."_

 _"_ _Berkat doamu," balas pria yang berhadapan dengan Viktor. "Terakhir kita bertemu di panti asuhan Yakov yang terbakar itu, bukan? Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, ya?"_

 _"_ _Entah, mungkin lima…"_

 _M-mereka saling kenal? Tapi.. pembicaraan ini… Apakah mereka sedang membicarakan panti asuhan Yakov yang terbakar lima tahun lalu?_

 _"_ _Kau tidak membiarkan kami menyelidikinya, ya?" Pria bernama Josef itu kembali berkata setelah menggerakkan kepalanya dan mengamati sekeliling. Sembari menghela napas, pria itu berkata, "Selalu saja kau mengakhirinya seorang diri. Seperti di panti asuhan itu."_

 _"_ _Sama seperti sebelumnya, kalian bergerak terlalu lambat," kata Viktor dengan nada santainya yang biasa. "Kalau dulu kalian datang lebih cepat, mungkin Kakek Tua itu masih hidup sekarang."_

 _Kakek… tua? Apakah… apakah Yakov yang ia maksud? Apakah…_

 _"_ _Itu mustahil," ujar Josef lagi, "mentalnya sudah lebih dulu hancur karena serangan wanita itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kau juga tahu itu sehingga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya."_

 _Mentalnya… sudah lebih dulu hancur? Apakah maksudnya… Lilia yang menghancurkan mental Yakov? Kalau mentalnya sudah hancur, dan Viktor menembak kepalanya, berarti… berarti… Viktor melakukannya karena…_

 _"_ _Sudahlah," kata Viktor, "aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal-hal yang sudah berlalu."_

 _Josef pun mengangguk, menyetujui perkataannya. "Benar, saatnya kita membicarakan hal-hal di masa sekarang, seperti… hukumanmu, mungkin?"_

 _Hukuman… apa? Kenapa mereka kerap membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti?_

 _Viktor hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Begitu lebih baik."_

 _Pria itu mengeluarkan benda dari sakunya dan melingkarkannya pada pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. "Sulit lho mencari borgol khusus orang-orang berkemampuan! Usahakan jangan sampai lepas!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana ya?"_

 _Pemuda berambut kelabu itu melangkahkan kakinya dan baru saja hendak menuruni tangga ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Sekalipun ia sudah kepayahan karena baru saja terkena pukulan pria bernama Josef, ia tetap mendekat pada Viktor dan berkata, "Kalian mau membawanya ke mana?"_

 _"_ _Kenalanmu?"_

 _Viktor menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan."_

 _"_ _Jangan bawa dia...," Otabek kembali berkata, "Orang itu terpaksa melakukannya… bukan dia yang harusnya disalahkan…"_

 _"_ _Apa yang ia bicarakan?" Josef menunjuk pada Otabek. "Apa kau paham?"_

 _Sekali lagi Viktor menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak paham."_

 _Josef masih bingung dan ia menggaruk-garuk dagunya saat mendengar perkataan Viktor. Ia masih menatap Otabek, dan ia juga berkata, "Kalau mereka terlibat, aku terpaksa menangkap mereka juga."_

 _Kali ini, suara sinis dan penuh penekanan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan. "Kubilang, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan."_

 _Perkataan itu membuat siapa pun yang berada di dalam ruangan menghentkan ucapannya. Tidak ada lagi yang berani berbicara setelah mendengar suara pemuda itu. Bahkan Josef pun akhirnya berdehem-dehem dan berkata, "Yah, kalau kau bilang begitu, berarti mereka memang tidak ada hubungannya. Mereka bisa dilepaskan dari tuduhan."_

 _Viktor tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya diam sambil mengikuti pria besar yang lebih dulu di hadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh lagi dan terus berjalan. Viktor. Viktor akan pergi. Viktor akan dibawa orang itu._

 _"_ _Ngomong-ngomong, di mana anak buahku yang kau pinjam?" Josef kembali berkata,  
"Aku tidak melihatnya."_

 _"_ _Di sini," ujar suara itu sembari mengangkat tangannya, "Josef!"_

 _"_ _Oh, itu dia," kata pria itu sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Kau terlihat kepayahan, Chris."_

 _Bahunya terangkat dan ia berkata, "Berkat seseorang."_

 _Josef tertawa keras ketika mendengar jawabannya. Ia pun mengacak-acak rambut pemuda pirang itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan berkata, "Sembuhkan dirimu! Paling tidak kau harus tampil rapi saat bersaksi nanti."_

 _Setelah mendengar Chris mengucapkan 'aku mengerti', pria itu menghilang dengan membawa pemuda berambut kelabu bersamanya. Aku masih berusaha keras mengejar mereka, namun tubuhku terkurung di tempat hingga tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Tolong! Tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat ini! Kalau tidak mereka akan membawa orang itu… mereka akan membawa orang yang penting untukku. Tolong!_

 _Seseorang menghantamkan tangannya pada tabung kaca tempatku berada. Berkatnya, tabung yang selama ini mengurungku akhirnya pecah berkeping-keping. Bersamaan dengan itu, cairan dan semua peralatan yang menyokong tubuhku langsung berjatuhan di lantai, begitu juga denganku. Untunglah saat itu seseorang menangkapku tepat pada saatnya._

 _Tidak berapa lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara yang familier diiringi dengan derap langkah yang tergesa-gesa. Suara itu memanggil-manggil terus namaku sehingga aku pun membuka mata dan membiarkan seberkas sinar memasuki retinaku. Setelahnya, aku pun menoleh dan melihat Yura tengah berada di sampingku. Gadis itu menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir sehingga aku menepuk-nepuk tangannya._

 _"_ _Yuuri… Yuuri…"_

 _Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ingin berkata begitu padanya. Namun sepertinya mulutku tidak dapat mengucapkan suara apa pun, hanya benakku yang aktif berbicara. Sebagai gantinya, orang lainlah yang berkata, "Dia baik-baik saja, Yura. Hanya butuh istirahat sedikit dan setelahnya ia …"_

 _Ucapan Chris terpotong karena seseorang lebih dulu mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Pemuda itu menariknya mendekat, seraya berkata, "Apa maksudnya ini? Selama ini kau di pihak siapa?"_

 _"_ _Otabek," Yura berkata ketika melihatnya mencengkeram baju Chris, "hentikan!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau membiarkannya dibawa pergi?" Otabek berkata lagi. "Orang itu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang jahat! Kenapa kau membawanya?"_

 _Chris menatap pemuda itu dengan memicingkan mata dan ia berkata, "Kau sudah mengetahuinya sendiri, aku ini agen pemerintah. Aku berada di pihak pemerintah."_

 _"_ _Orang itu pimpinanmu!"_

 _"_ _Orang itu sudah membubarkan aliansinya," ucap Chris mantap, "tak ada lagi aliansi."_

 _"_ _Tidak ada aliansi? Omong kosong macam apa..."_

 _"_ _Aku menyaksikannya," lanjut Chris, "dia sendiri yang membubarkan aliansinya."_

 _"_ _Itu bohong, aliansi tidak semudah itu dibubar…"_

 _"_ _Aku menyaksikannya," ulang Chris sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan, "dan karena itu, kalian berempat tidak terlibat dalam peristiwa pembunuhan massal yang terjadi di tempat ini. Apa kalian mengerti?"_

 _Cengkeraman tangan Otabek melonggar ketika mendengar jawaban Chris. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Itu… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…"_

 _"_ _Dia bermaksud menerima hukumannya sendiri," Chris mengucapkannya dengan suara lebih keras, "kalau kau memang menganggap dia pimpinanmu, setidaknya lakukan apa yang ia inginkan dan jangan lagi membantahnya!"_

 _Bermaksud … menerima hukuman sendiri? Memang… kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan hingga harus menghukum dirimu sendiri seperti itu Viktor? Kenapa kau selalu saja memutuskan segala sesuatunya sendiri? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain ketika kau berbuat segala sesuatu?_

 _"_ _Lalu apa…," Yura kembali berkata setelah mendengar alasan yang diungkapkan Chris, "apa yang akan terjadi pada orang itu?"_

 _Chris menatapnya dan berkata, "Eksekusi mati, hanya itu yang menantinya di depan sana."_

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Katsuki-san?"

Ng? Suara? Siapa yang sedang membicarakanku?

"Tidak ada perubahan," jawab seorang gadis yang lebih muda dariku itu. Gadis yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri. "Dia terus menerus demam dan dia juga tidak mau menyentuh makanannya."

Orang yang berbicara dengan gadis itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa saat mendengarnya. Ia tetap diam hingga beberapa saat kemudian.

"Mungkin makanannya kurang cocok."

"Kurang cocok apanya?" Gadis itu berkata dengan suara yang meninggi. "Aku seringkali membuatkan makanan untuk Yuuri, tapi sekarang, dia bahkan tidak mau menyentuhnya. Setiap kali dimakan pun, dia hanya mencicipi sedikit. Kalau begini terus…"

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas saat mendengar perkataan Yura yang terpotong. Pemuda itu akhirnya mengambil langkah dan membuka sesuatu dengan bunyi berderit. "Bahan makanan pun hampir habis. Bagaimana kalau kita pesan saja?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah Yuuri mau memakannya," jawab Yura dengan kekecewaan yang terdengar jelas di suaranya. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba gadis satu itu berkata, "Hei Otabek, apakah menurutmu Viktor benar-benar sudah mati?"

Otabek Altin, pemuda yang menawarkan kami tempat tinggal tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh gadis itu. Ia lebih dulu melangkahkan kakinya, kurasa ia tengah berjalan mendekat pada Yura sebelum menjawab, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena…," Yura kembali berkata, "eksekusinya ini aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Tidak ada putusan pengadilan atau apa pun," kata Yura lagi. "Tahu-tahu saja eksekusi matinya sudah ditetapkan. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Tidak, itu biasa. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Otabek kembali bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Entahlah," jawab Yura. "Mungkin, aku berharap eksekusinya masih bisa dihentikan sebelum waktu yang ditentukan."

Otabek kembali hening ketika mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Setelahnya baru ia berkata, "Itu… tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang itu sudah membunuh beberapa orang penting di Rusia," jawab Otabek dengan nada datar. "Hukumannya tidak mungkin ditangguhkan lagi, dan ia juga tidak mungkin diberi pengampunan."

Gadis berambut pirang yang jauh lebih muda dariku itu menghela napasnya. Lalu ia pun berkata, "Orang itu sudah merencanakannya sampai seperti ini, ya?"

Kali ini giliran Otabek lah yang tidak menjawab. Pemuda itu tetap diam, sehingga membuat gadis itu tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Suasana di luar kembali hening, sebelum dipecahkan oleh bunyi _intercom_ di dinding yang terhubung dengan resepsionis. Mendengarnya, salah satu dari mereka pun bangkit berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati _intercom_.

"Ya?"

Terdengar suara dari _intercom_ walaupun aku tidak dapat menangkap isi pembicaraannya. Suara itu akhirnya membuat Otabek kembali berkata, "Oh, ya, dia boleh naik."

"Siapa?"

"Kenalan," jawab Otabek dengan simple yang membuatku mengerutkan dahi karena penasaran. Sepertinya Yura pun berlaku sama karena Otabek kembali berkata, "Kau akan segera melihatnya nanti."

Jawaban itu cukup untuk membuat Yura diam, namun tidak bagiku. Siapa? Siapakah yang akan datang? Kenapa Otabek tidak memberitahukan dengan jelas namanya? Apakah ada sesuatu hingga ia harus menyembunyikan namanya?

Satu menit berlalu, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel yang bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Mendengarnya, kedua orang yang ada di ruang depan langsung bergerak ke luar dengan segera. Sementara itu, aku bertanya-tanya, siapa gerangan yang datang.

Aku mendengar suara-suara, namun lokasinya terlalu jauh, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Karenanya, aku pun turun dari ranjang dan mencoba untuk menempelkan telingaku pada pintu. Tepat saat itu, langkah kaki ketiganya mulai beranjak dari pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam sehingga aku tak punya pilihan selain terburu-buru beranjak kembali ke tempat tidur sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

Begitu aku selesai menyelubungi diriku dengan selimut, pintu kamar tempatku berbaring dibuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Langkah kakinya mendekat padaku. Seiring tiap langkah yang diambilnya, jantungku semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Untuk mengakhirinya, aku pun memutuskan untuk membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan membalikkan badan untuk menghadapi orang yang baru masuk itu.

"Hai, Yuuri!" Orang itu berkata dengan nada cerianya yang biasa. "Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu sehat."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri di hadapanku itu menyunggingkan senyum cerianya yang biasa. Namun berhubung aku sudah memiliki dugaan sendiri mengenai siapa yang datang, aku tak bisa menutupi kekecewaan yang muncul di wajahku. Ditutupi dengan keceriaan seperti apa pun, pasti akan terlihat juga.

"Hai, Chris!"

Walaupun begitu, Chris, pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris sehijau zamrud itu mengabaikan nada kecewa yang kupakai untuk menyapanya. Ia tetap tersenyum seperti biasa ketika mendengar sapaanku dan menarik kursi untuk ditempatkan di samping ranjangku. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau kelihatan pucat dan sangat kurus, seperti orang sakit. Padahal seorang Sanguinem Sanctorum tidak boleh sampai kekurangan nutrisi seperti ini."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. "Kekurangan nutrisi ya…"

"Ini serius lho!" Ia berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Kau bisa mati kalau sampai kekurangan nutrisi."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk dan berkata, "Viktor pun… pasti kekurangan nutrisi juga.

"Ng?"

"Seorang narapidana, tidak dapat memilih makanannya, bukan?" Aku berkata lagi padanya. "Belum lagi, ia pun ditempatkan di sel yang tidak nyaman untuknya."

Chris tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia tetap diam selama sesaat seolah memintaku untuk menyelesaikan perkataanku.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan…," ujarku sambil menatapnya, "sementara orang itu bahkan tidak dapat makan dengan enak."

"Yuuri…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur," lanjutku lagi, "sementara orang itu harus meringkuk di selnya yang dingin."

Melihatku seperti ini, Chris pun akhirnya menghela napas dan ia berkata, "Bersikap seperti ini pun takkan ada gunanya, Yuuri."

Kini giliranku yang terdiam mendengar jawaban Chris. Aku pun menundukkan kepala dan memeluk diriku sendiri. Aku sadar bahwa diriku tengah bersikap kekanakan.

"Orang itu tengah menebus kesalahan yang ia lakukan," kata Chris lagi. "Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan menanggung kesalahannya seperti ini."

Sekali lagi, aku hanya terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Detik demi detik berlalu hingga akhirnya aku berkata, "Bagaimana… aku bisa tidak menanggung kesalahannya?"

"Apa?"

"Ia mengambil semua resiko hanya untuk membebaskanku," jawabku dengan mencengkeram selimut yang sebelumnya menyelimuti tubuhku. "Ia membunuh semua petinggi itu, ia juga menyeret keluarga itu dalam kehancuran, semuanya… untuk membebaskanku."

"Yuuri…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata… bahwa aku tidak perlu menanggung kesalahannya?" Aku berkata dengan suara bergetar. "Akulah yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu. Bagaimana mungkin… aku tidak menangung kesalahan yang sama dengannya?"

Bila sebelumnya aku yang diam, kini giliran Chris yang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab, "Apa… dia pernah bilang padamu untuk menanggung kesalahannya juga?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak. Viktor tidak pernah bilang seperti itu. Ia justru berkata sebaliknya. Ia justru mengatakan aku sudah bebas. Ia… sudah membebaskanku.

"Ia melakukannya untuk dirinya sendiri, Yuuri," lanjut Chris sambil menyentuh pundakku. "Bukan kau yang menyebabkannya begitu."

Kembali kugelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Tidak. Ini semua karena aku memintanya membebaskanku. Ini semua karena aku yang memintanya untuk menghilang. Aku… akulah yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti ini… Aku…

"Aku berani bertaruh…," kata Chris lagi, "dia membebaskanmu bukan untuk melihatmu jadi seperti ini, Yuuri."

"Aku tidak peduli." Aku kembali berteriak sembari menutupi kedua telingaku. "Aku tidak butuh hal seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin bebas. Aku tidak ingin ia menghilang. Aku tidak ingin…"

Ketika aku berkata seperti itu, suara hantaman tahu-tahu terdengar dan membuatku berhenti bicara. Kepalaku kuangkat dan langsung kuarahkan pada si pemuda berambut pirang yang telah memukul dinding di sampingku hingga meninggalkan lubang besar di sana. Setelahnya, tangannya disentuhkan pada bahuku dan ia berkata, "Jangan… jangan membicarakan pengorbanannya seperti itu!"

"C-Chris…"

"Ia berkorban begitu banyak hanya untuk membebaskanmu," kata Chris sambil menundukkan kepala. "Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak membutuhkannya!"

Aku terhenyak mendengar Chris mengatakannya. Aku tahu. Aku tahu bahwa Viktor sudah berkorban begitu banyak hanya untuk membebaskanku. Ia mengganti kebebasanku dengan kebebasannya sendiri. Kebebasan yang tak layak kuterima, karena sudah membuatnya berkorban seperti itu. Aku… tak layak menerimanya. Aku…

"Dia menggantikan kebebasannya sendiri dengan kebebasanmu," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "apa begini caramu mempertanggungjawabkan kebebasan yang sudah ia berikan? Dengan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, seperti ini?"

Tetes-tetes airmata mengalir menuruni pipiku ketika Chris mengatakannya. Aku menatap bola mata sehijau zamrud itu dan berkata dengan bibir yang gemetar. "A-aku… juga tidak mau begini. Aku… tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya… Aku… aku hanya… tidak bisa… menerima hadiah yang terlalu besar, seperti ini.

"Aku… harus bagaimana?" Aku bertanya pada Chris yang tak mengatakan apa pun. "Bagaimana caranya… memperlakukan hadiah ini?"

Chris menatapku dan ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada kepalaku. Ia mengusap-usapkan jemarinya pada tangannya dan berkata, "Berterima kasih. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya."

"A-aku…"

"Lalu…," ujar Chris sambil menatapku, "hiduplah. Kau sudah diberi hadiah yang sangat istimewa dan kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya. Apa kau mengerti?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat. Aku sudah mengerti. Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan lagi pemberian ini. Aku sudah paham.

Melihatku sudah menganggukkan kepala, pemuda itu pun menyunggingkan senyumnya yang lebar dan sembari menepuk-nepuk kepalaku, ia berkata, "Gadis pintar. Paman Toshiya pasti bangga padamu."

Kepalaku terangkat kembali ketika mendengar ucapannya. Apa katanya tadi? Paman Toshiya? Toshiya yang ia maksud… "Paman Toshiya?"

Chris menatapku dan kali ini ia berkata, "Memorimu benar-benar banyak yang hilang rupanya. Terlalu banyak minum air infus, ya?"

"C-Chris," panggilku ketika mendengar perkataannya, "k-kau mengenal ayahku? Kau mengenal Toshiya Katsuki?"

"Ya."

"B-bagaimana? Bagaimana kau…"

"Ayah dari Paman Toshiya, adalah adik dari Kakekku," kata pemuda itu.

Ayah Toshiya… Kakekku adalah adik dari kakeknya? Kalau begitu… berarti aku dan Chris adalah… saudara jauh? Kami berdua… bersaudara? Kenapa… Tapi ia tidak mengenaliku sebelumnya bukan? Ia…

"Maaf, sejujurnya aku juga lupa namamu," kata Chris sambil tertawa kecil, "makanya aku baru mengetahuinya setelah mendengar dari Viktor bahwa ayahmu bernama Toshiya."

"Berarti… berarti kita ini…"

"Saudara jauh?" Chris menawarkan menyelesaikan ucapanku. "Benar. Kau boleh menganggapku kakakmu mulai sekarang."

Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun tidak bisa menahan tawa. Aku tersenyum padanya dan kembali berkata, "Ternyata begitu…"

"Ya," pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Ketika tidak ada lagi yang bicara, Chris akhirnya kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak suka menonton televisi?"

Perubahan percakapan yang tidak kuduga itu membuatku mengangkat alis, sedikit kebingungan. Namun aku segera menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Tidak ada yang menarik."

` Alis Chris terangkat ketika mendengar jawabanku dan ia berkata, "Begitukah?"

Tanpa dapat kucegah, pemuda itu memutari ranjang dan mengambil remote yang ada di samping meja. Ia menekan salah satu tombol pada remote dan menyalakan televisi. Saat ia menyalakannya, suara-suara nyaring pun akhirnya mengisi ruangan yang sebelumnya hening.

"C-Chris…"

"Kau sudah dewasa, Yuuri," kata pemuda itu lagi, "kau seharusnya banyak menonton berita."

"Ah, itu…"

"Nah," ucapnya ketika ia berhenti di salah satu _channel_ yang tengah menayangkan acara berita. Pada layar, muncul gambar pembaca berita yang wajahnya tak asing lagi bagiku. Kulit kecokelatannya, rambut hitamnya yang ditata ke atas dan nada suaranya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Phichit Chulanont?

"Chris, itu…"

Dering handphone di saku Chris menghentikan ucapanku. Aku tidak jadi meneruskan ucapan karena pemuda itu sudah memutuskan untuk menempelkan handphonenya terlebih dulu ke telinga dan berkata, "Ya?"

Sesaat dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Kelopak matanya berkedut-kedut saat mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya di handphone. Ketika lawan bicaranya selesai, pemuda itu berkata, "Sudah dimulai, ya?"

Aku tidak tertarik mendengar pembicaraannya dan karena itu aku mengalihkan perhatian pada layar televisi. Namun saat aku melakukannya, pemuda itu sudah menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinga dan memasukkannya ke saku. Tanpa menungguku berkomentar, pemuda itu berkata, "Nah, aku pamit dulu kalau begitu."

"Oh? Sudah mau pulang?"

"Yapz," jawabnya dengan nada santai. "Aku banyak kerjaan. Ada tahanan yang kabur dan kami ditugaskan untuk menangkapnya."

"Tahanan kabur?"

"Ya," jawab Chris, "merepotkan sekali. Urusannya jadi panjang. Membuatku harus bolak balik hanya karena ada laporan seseorang melihatnya di Jepang."

Aku mengangguk-angguk saja begitu mendengar ceritanya. Toh aku tidak terlalu paham soal tahanan yang kabur menurut ceritanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu…"

"Y-ya, terima kasih sudah datang." Aku membalas ucapannya. "Dan kapan-kapan, mampirlah lagi."

Ia menatapku sejenak sebelum sebuah senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. Pemuda satu itu kemudian berkata, "Tentu."

Setelahnya ia tak banyak bicara lagi dan langsung berbalik menuju ke pintu keluar. Sebelum meninggalkan pintu, ia menunjuk pada televisi dan berkata, "Perhatikan beritanya baik-baik, ya!"

Mataku masih mengerjap- ngerjap ketika mendengar permintaannya. Namun sebelum aku menganggukkan kepala, Chris sudah lenyap dari ambang pintu. Di luar, ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan yang sama pada Otabek juga Yura, baru setelahnya mereka beranjak menuju ke pintu depan. Sementara mereka berbicara di depan, aku tetap diam sambil memeluk bantalku. Ketika itu, suara televisi menyadarkanku dan membuatku mengangkat kepala.

Bila sebelumnya aku melihat Phichit dengan wajah cerianya yang biasa, kali ini wajahnya tampak begitu panik. Ia menatap ke arah kamera dan berkata dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Pemirsa, saat ini kami sampaikan dari lokasi kejadian bahwa seorang narapidana hukuman mati telah melarikan diri dari penjara. Kami ulangi, saat ini narapidana hukuman mati telah melarikan diri dari penjara."

Narapidana hukuman mati… melarikan diri…?

"Ciri-cirinya adalah sebagai berikut, laki-laki dengan rambut kelabu perak, tinggi sekitar seratus delapan puluh sentimeter, usia sekitar dua puluh tahun dan berkewarganegaraan Rusia," kata Phichit lagi, "kami juga berhasil mengambil gambarnya, dan berikut kami cantumkan nama narapidana yang telah melarikan diri itu."

Laki-laki… berambut kelabu perak? Dengan tinggi… seratus delapan puluh? Warga negara Rusia? Itu… itu bukankah itu…

Phichit selesai menayangkan gambarnya serta memajang namanya dan kali ini ia berkata, "Untuk itu, warga sekalian dimohon berhati-hati apabila berjumpa dengan sosok tersebut dan masyarakat diminta untuk segera melaporkan ke pos polisi terdekat bila menemukannya."

Benakku bercampur aduk ketika mendengar berita tersebut. Beritanya muncul setelah Chris menerima telepon yang mengatakan ada seorang tahanan yang kabur. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu, Chris menyalakan televisi sebelum ia tahu bahwa berita itu akan muncul dan sebelum menerima telepon. Apakah… apakah itu berarti…

 _"_ _Sudah dimulai, ya?"_

Menyadari hal ini, aku segera turun dari ranjang. Bahkan tanpa banyak bicara aku melewati ambang pintu dan berlari ke pintu depan. Di depan sana, Yura dan Otabek yang tengah berdiri di depan lift tampak terkejut begitu melihatku. Mereka menatapku dengan penuh tanya hingga salah satu dari mereka menghampiriku, "Yuuri? Ada apa?"

"Chris," jawabku ketika gadis itu mendekat, "di mana dia?"

"Dia baru saja pulang," Yura kembali berkata, "ada apa, Yuuri?"

Aku menatap Yura dan berkata, "Yura, Yura dengar… Viktor kabur dari tahanan."

Yura mengerjapkan mata dan berkata, "Apa?"

Aku mengangguk. "Berita. Phichit yang membawakan beritanya. Dia bilang… dia bilang Viktor kabur dari tahanan. Dia… dia bilang begitu."

Dahi Yura berkerut mendengar penjelasanku. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya gadis itu tidak sepenuhnya memercayai ucapanku. Karenanya, pemuda yang berdiri di depan bersama kami akhirnya masuk ke dalam lebih dulu dan menuju ke ruang keluarga. Kami berdua mengikutinya dan melihatnya tengah menyalakan televisi. Ia mengganti-ganti channel televisinya hingga akhirnya ia menemukan wajah Phichit di layar.

"Begitu…," kata Otabek dan kali ini senyumnya terkembang, "begitu… rupanya."

"D-dia kabur dari penjara?" Yura berkata dengan terbata-bata. "Serius? Penjara dengan penjagaan super ketat itu? Bagaimana caranya dia…?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak memikirkan caranya. Namun kalau Phichit mengatakan bahwa ia telah melarikan diri, berarti sejak awal ia tidak pernah berniat untuk mati. Sejak awal, Viktor tidak berniat untuk mengakhirinya seperti ini. Sejak awal…

"Y-Yuuri!" teriak Yura yang terkejut ketika melihatku jatuh terduduk di lantai. Gadis satu itu langsung berjongkok dan ikut memapahku karenanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Serta merta aku mengangguk, "Dia masih hidup. Dia… dia masih belum mengakhirinya. Kalau begitu, aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Yura mengerutkan dahi, ia tidak mengerti ucapanku. "Apa maksudmu, Yuuri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku menatap Yura selama sesaat dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang kuucapkan, aku berkata, "Mengembalikan."

"Mengembalikan?" Yura kembali berkata, "Memangnya kau meminjam sesuatu?"

Kembali kuanggukkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Aku akan mengembalikan kebebasan yang kupinjam."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _fin_

 _Author's note:_

 _Holla All! Sebelum saya dirajam sama pembaca, biar saya jelaskan sedikit bahwa setelah ini akan ada sedikit epilogue penutup. Sengaja saya bedakan jadi epilogue karena chaptenya sedikit spesial dan berbeda dari pov Yura dan Yuuri XD_

 _Kemudian, sedikit penjelasan buat bahasa Latin yang dipakai Lilia, idenya berasal dari Fujoshi desu yang ngasih kata-kata dari bahasa Latin yang ane pikir sepertinya cocok , makasih banyak Fujocchi XD #hug tapi akhirnya saya pake untuk Lilia karena sepertinya lebih cocok untuk dia, so ini terjemahannya :_

 ** _"_** ** _Quod Deus omniscius…" :"Tuhan mahatahu"_**

 ** _"_** ** _revelabo occulta…" "Buka semua yang terselubung."_**

 ** _"_** ** _confitere peccata apud Deum." : "Akui dosamu di hadapan Tuhan."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kyrie eleison." : "Tuhan, kasihanilah kami."_**

 _Dan tentu saja untuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD**_ _: lol, jalan cerita mereka lebih deg-degan karena… bang beka yang super sabar mirip sama seseorang yang pernah ane tanganin :P #youknowwho makanya saya lebih gampang membayangkan mereka walopun Victuuri tetep main focusnya :D_

 _Dan sekali lagi, tebakan Fujocchi tepat XD, memang ada pertarungan Viktor sama Lilia, tapi sayangnya, Viktor nggak ngizinin anggota aliansinya terlibat berhubung saat itu Chris ada di sana sebagai saksi :D_

 _Aniway, terima kasih buat ide bahasa latinnya, jujur saya nggak kepikiran sebelumnya dan berkat trigger dari Fujocchi, jadilah jurus untuk Lilia :D jadi terima kasih sekali lagi #sembahsujud_

 _ **SayaTes**_ _t : tebakanmu hampir bener XD congratz! Vitya memang nggak dikendaliin. Dia memang sadar beribu sadar dan dia membunuh Yakov berhubung mentalnya uda nggak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Makanya begitulah akhirnya TTATT_

 _Hm, yang saya pakai buat berperan ganda ada banyak sebetulnya, ada Phichit, ada Seung Gil, ada Bang Chris, makanya ane merasa cukup sehingga nggak munculin macem2 tokoh lagi dengan peran ganda :P_

 _Buat acara bedah otak, fufufufufu, pisau saya sudah tajem semua lho! Siap buat bedah otak._

 _ **Hikaru Rikou**_ _: sangkainnnn Hikaru pernah ngalamin :P dan iyak, Yakov itu peneliti anak-anak berbakat, dia tolong Yuuri, karena diminta Viktor, as simple as that, hubungan Lilia sama Yakov sendiri ane biarkan menjadi misteri (berhubung di film pun banyak misteri soal kenapa mereka bisa jadi suami istri tapi akhirnya cerai :P)_

 _Dan… aku juga berharap nggak ada yang mati… tapi beribu maaf, saya bikin chara Lilia mati di tangan Viktor… TTATT #sulitmenghindar #udaterlanjurditulis_

 _Yay, mari kita toast untuk Otayuri yang sudah berlayar XD sementara Viktuuri… ehem…#nyeburkelaut #kabur_

 _ **Network Err**_ _or : uhuk, iyah, kesempatan, #sikutsiAbang #abangblushing_

 _ **Orang Lewat**_ _: LOL, adegan soal Chris yang kamu bayangkan, sama dengan adegan yang juga aku bayangkan :D (walopun aku kelewatan bagian Vitya senyum iblis) memang betul, aku buat adegan itu dengan membayangkan hal seperti yang kamu bayangkan XD_

 _Nah, btw, saya tahu kamu uda punya tebakan (dan biasanya tepat lagi :P) tapi apakah sampai sini tebakan kamu sesuai? XD masih ada epilogue sih, karena kalo nggak saya bakal dirajam sama kamu dan pembaca lain :P_

 _Chris bagian dari pemerintah betul, dan perjanjian saling menguntungkan itu, saya nggak jelasin gambling, tapi kurang lebih Chris disewa untuk jadi saksi yang menyatakan bahwa nggak ada orang lain yang melakukan hal itu selain Viktor. Sementara Chris sendiri manfaatin bantuan Viktor yang ingin menghancurkan keluarganya. Kurang lebih sampai situlah bantuan saling menguntungkan ala mereka. :P kurang menguntungkan memang dari sisi Vitya, tapi sepertinya doi nggak peduli_

 _Bagian Lilia terima telepon itu, kamu mendeskripsikannya dengan tepat sekali XD mungkin seperti itu image Lilia ke Vitya, tapi dia beribu-ribu kali lebih sadis dibanding emak-emak biasa yang akan ngomelin anaknya #senjatanyaituboo #sekalikenamampusuda_

 _Jiwa Yura uda Agape banget memang dia :P makanya nggak salah kalo dia pake aksesoris itu :D dan yak, aku bayangin mental mereka pasti hancur kalau salah satu dari mereka sampai mati, dan kurang lebih itulah cara mereka buat bilang ke satu sama lain ilopu :P_

 _Untuk penutup review kamu, lagi-lagi kamu berhasil bikin saya angkat dua jempol (kalo bisa empat sama kaki :P). The real hero di fic ini memang Vitya. Dengan jalan pikiran yang nggak ketebak dan abu-abu, sulit untuk nobatin dia sebagai hero, tapi memang begitulah dia. Sementara untuk judulnya sendiri, garis awalnya itu untuk kemarahan Yura ke Viktor sebetulnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ternyata malah kemarahan semua characternya muncul, bukan Cuma Yura seorang :D_

 _Thank you sekali lagi buat kamu dan DAVAI_

 _ **ChocoCroissant9**_ _: horreee! Saya juga ngerasa berkah banget karena berhasil beresin ini fic :D #nextweekudamasuk #sedih_

 _Dan untuk reviu kamu, saya pake poin2 lagi yak :_

 _Satu, samaaa, saya juga ngiri karena hidup mereka seru, pake punya kemampuan khusus lagi TTATT, paling nggak kasih saya satu_

 _Dua, tiga dan tujuh, tak apa, babang Chris memaafkan :P buat kemampuan yang dijelasin doi sendiri, kedengerannya emang gampang banget bayanginnya. Tapi sebenernya nggak begitu karena untuk bisa fokus detailin satu benda itu susah #udacoba #nggakbisadetailbayangin , makanya nggak heran kalo chara di fandom sebelah sampe harus jilat-jilat rantai :P_

 _Sementara keberadaan Chris sendiri, berhubung doi agen pemerintah, kemampuannya termasuk top secret, that's why, dia nggak disebutin sebagai pengguna kemampuan itu. Kemampuan doi sendiri hanya diketahui sama segelintir orang yang pernah ngelawan dia selain Lilia. Begitu kurang lebih penjelasan saiaa XD_

 _Empat, lima dan enam, betul XD kamu membuatkan kronologinya dengan sangat baik :D dan untuk detail yang masih kurang sudah saya tambahkan di atas :D jadi kurang lebih hutang saya lunas ya? #kabur #sebelomditagihhutangbaru_

 _Sementara relasi JJ sendiri sama keluarga Nikiforov, semata-mata karena keluarga itu keluarga ternama di dunia mafia, dan makanya doi pengen banget masuk jadi keluarga Nikiforov. Keterlibatannya sendiri, semata-mata karena doi mengaku pernah nyingkirin Viktor di act keenam-delapan :P #lilianggakngutangkok #hidupcelenganaayam_

 _Yakov… seperti yang saya jelasin sama Hikachi, saya prefer doi tetap terselubung misteri :P (bisasalfoknanti)_

 _Delapan, O-oh gitu? H-harusnya Plisetskaya? B-begitu ya? #authormojokdisudut #nangisgulingguling_

 _Sembilan dan sepuluh, iyappzz, mahal banget 'kan? Yuuri jual seliter darahnya aja uda bisa jadi kaya kok doi. Sayang sebelumnya doi nggak tau bahwa darah doi mahal harganya, andai dia tahu…_

 _Nah, karakter Sanguinem Sanctorum itu sama dengan darah biasa, selain peneliti yang emang pernah nanganin anak2 berbakat, hampir nggak ada yang tahu perbedaan darah mereka sama darah biasa :P_

 _Sebelas, ehem iyakk, sekarang pun saya baru ngapdet lewat tengah malem sih, berhubung… ide-ide baru muncul di tengah malem #ngajaringabener #janganditiru :P_

 _Sekian penjelasan dari sayaa, semoga saya nggak ditagih utang lagi #kabur_

 _ **yufor0420**_ _: salam kenal Yufor XD akhirnya kapal Otayuri berlayar stabil setelah pengakuan mereka ya XD dan buat Viktuuri, untuk orang yang sama-sama gengsian, harus ada penutup tersendiri untuk bikin mereka ngaku (sebelom saya dijedotin sama pembaca tentunya karena bikin gantung :P )_

 _And for_ _ **all of you**_ _, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy reading this fic. Aniway, if you mind, please give any review so I can make it better XD_


	33. Epilogue Act

**Disclaimer : Yuri on Ice** not mine

 **Rage** by **Cyancosmic**

 **Warning: AU, Fem!Yuuri, Fem!Yura, OOC, 1** **st** **pov**

.

.

.

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 **Epilogue :**

 **Chris**

"Sudah kuduga," ujarku ketika melihat pemuda yang tengah berbaring di kursi taman dengan berbantalkan tas dan sebuah topi menutupi wajahnya. Mengambil tempat di samping kursi miliknya, aku pun mengeluarkan handphoneku dan mulai menggerakkan jemari menelusuri layar.

Menyadari kehadiranku, pemuda itu menurunkan sedikit topi yang menutupi wajah hingga memperlihatkan iris tosca dan sejumput rambut berwarna kelabu perak miliknya. "Apakah ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa bermain kucing-kucingan denganmu sama sekali tidak seru?"

"Pilihlah tempat persembunyian lain kalau begitu," jawabku sementara mataku menilai penampilannya. Sebagai seorang pelarian, pemuda itu memilih baju kasual yang tidak menarik perhatian. Kemeja kotak-kotak dengan celana jeans sederhana sangat mudah ditemukan di mana pun, membuatnya sulit dibedakan dengan masyarakat sekitar. "Itu pun, kalau kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin ditemukan."

Lawan bicaraku itu terkekeh sedikit mendengar jawabanku. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya dan menurunkan topi yang sebelumnya menutupi wajah. Tas yang sebelumnya dijadikan bantalan diletakkan di pahanya, sementara ia berkata, "Ada kabar terbaru? Bagaimana kabar Josef?"

Alisku terangkat mendengar nama atasanku disebut dan aku berkata, "Marah."

"Pastinya," jawab pemuda itu acuh sembari memegangi ujung rambutnya dengan telunjuk. "Ingatkan dia agar berhati-hati dengan darah tinggi! Banyak orang seusianya yang meninggal karena darah tinggi belakangan ini."

Kusunggingkan senyum tipis ketika mendengar jawabannya, "Kalau kau kembali ke penjara dan menerima hukumanmu, kurasa darah tinggi Josef akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

Di sampingku, pemuda itu pun membalas senyumanku dan berkata, "Jadi kau di sini untuk menangkapku?"

Aku menatap pemuda berambut perak kelabu itu. Pemuda itu sengaja tidur di depan taman yang ada di pos polisi sekalipun poster bergambar wajahnya sudah disebar ke seluruh dunia. Walaupun begitu, pemuda itu bisa dengan santainya duduk di taman dan menikmati istirahat sorenya. Sikapnya yang begitu tenang mencerminkan kepercayaan dirinya. Kepercayaan bahwa dirinya takkan ditangkap semudah itu dan kalau pun ia tertangkap, ia dapat meloloskan diri dengan mudah begitu ia menginginkannya

"Untuk apa?" Aku balas berkata akhirnya. "Untuk membuat darah tinggi Josef naik karena kau akan meloloskan dirimu lagi?"

Pemuda itu tertawa dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan santai pada sandaran kursi. Kepalanya terarah pada matahari yang kini tertutup awan. Ketika itu, sorot matanya mencerminkan sedikit kesedihan yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang-orang yang sudah lama mengenalnya.

"Aku…sudah bertemu Yuuri," ucapku tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yang kuajak bicara itu hanya mengatakan 'Oh' panjang dengan nada tidak tertarik.

"Ia juga sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah melarikan diri dari penjara," tambahku.

Sekali lagi reaksi yang kudapatkan hanya kata 'Oh' tanpa sekalipun perhatian. Melihatnya bersikap seperti ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

Kepala Viktor kembali terangkat dan memandangi matahari yang sudah kembali bersinar. Ia menggunakan sedikit tangannya untuk menghalangi sinar matahari yang masuk ke mata. Kemudian ia pun berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin bertemu."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku pun berkata, "Ia… hampir mencelakai dirinya sendiri, kau tahu?"

Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali mengangkat kelopaknya dan menatap ke depan, "Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu," ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut, "kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?"

"Kenapa ya?"

Mendengar perkataannya, aku pun dapat menyimpulkan sendiri keadaannya. Aku menatapnya dan berkata, "Apa kau memang berencana untuk menyakitinya? Agar ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri?"

Pertanyaanku membuat pemuda itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Kemudian dengan senyum yang misterius, pemuda itu berkata, "Kau tahu, Chris? Seseorang pernah berkata begini padaku, 'pelajaran tanpa rasa sakit, tidak ada artinya.'"

Mataku menyipit mendengar perkataannya, "Yakov, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk. "Ternyata yang diajarkan kakek tua itu masih melekat padaku sampai sekarang."

"Dan kau menerapkan rasa sakit itu...," ucapku dengan tatapan menyelidik, "pada Yuuri?"

"Padaku juga," katanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "tanpa rasa sakit, aku takkan pernah belajar, bukan?"

"Cara yang ekstrem untuk belajar," komentarku lagi.

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya tertawa mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia juga membalikkan badan untuk mengambil topi juga tas punggung yang ada di kursi. Begitu ia menyampirkan ta situ di punggungnya, aku mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Temui dia." Aku berkata padanya. "Temui Yuuri. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mata pemuda itu menyipit, membuat rasa dingin mengalir di tengkukku. Hanya saja, aku tidak menyerah dan tetap menahannya. "Aku tidak berkewajiban menuruti permintaanmu."

Iris toscanya menatap tajam padaku. Dari caranya bicara, aku pun tahu sebesar apa keseriusannya untuk tidak menemui gadis itu. Aku tahu itu, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku… ingin gadis itu bahagia. Gadis itu… satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku tidak mau lagi ada keluargaku yang mati. Mimpi buruk itu sudah cukup sampai di sini.

"Dia satu-satunya saudaraku yang masih hidup," ujarku padanya, "dan kalau kau tidak mau menemuinya, maka ia takkan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Lepaskan aku, Chris!"

"Kalau kau tidak menemuinya, gadis itu mungkin akan putus asa dan mengakhiri hidupnya," ujarku sambil menundukkan kepala padanya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Gadis itu akan mati," teriakku akhirnya, "padahal aku tidak mau lagi melihat keluargaku terbunuh."

Pemuda yang kutahan itu tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tetap diam dan menundukkan kepala. Melihat kekeras-kepalaannya, aku tahu ia takkan mendengarkan permohonanku. Sekeras apa pun aku berteriak, pemuda itu tetap berpegang pada prinsipnya sendiri. Aku hanya dapat berdiri di sampingnya dan menyaksikannya. Bukan tempatku untuk mengubah jalan pikirannya.

Menyadari hal itu, aku pun melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku darinya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya dan karenanya aku pun berkata, "Maaf."

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menarik kembali tangannya dan menyampirkan tas di salah satu bahunya. Ketika ia berbalik dan sudah mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman, aku kembali memanggil namanya.

"Kemana tujuanmu selanjutnya?"

Pemuda itu menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, "Untuk sementara, mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke Jepang."

Eh?

"Rusia mengasyikkan," kata pemuda itu, "tapi kurasa musim gugur di Jepang lebih cantik."

Sungguhkah? Pemuda ini…

"Sampai jumpa, Chris!" Ia berkata lagi sambil mengangkat topinya, "Salam untuk Josef!"

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tidak dapat mengatakan apa pun dan hanya dapat menatapnya hingga pemuda itu menjadi titik kecil yang menghilang di kejauhan. Setelahnya, aku pun menundukkan kepala dan tertawa keras-keras. Saking kerasnya, airmataku pun ikut mengalir karenanya.

'Terima kasih,' batinku berkata, 'telah mendengarkanku.'

Aku ingin merenunginya lebih lama, namun handphoneku kembali berbunyi dengan nada dering yang kupakai untuk atasanku seorang. Karenanya, dengan amat terpaksa aku menempelkan handphoneku di telinga dan berkata, "Ya, Josef? Ada apa?"

.

.

.

 **Seung Gil**

 _Panas! Aku terbakar! Tolong! Ayah! Ibu! Tolong aku!_

 _Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, namun tak ada yang mendengarkanku. Karenanya aku terus memanggil-manggil ayah maupun ibuku. Namun segalanya tetap sama, tak ada yang datang, tak ada yang mengeluarkanku._

 _Rasa panas itu membuatku gila. Aku terjepit di antara dua buah balok yang dilalap api. Dengan ngeri, aku menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi api akan merembet dan membakarku hidup-hidup. Melihatnya, aku pun berupaya menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menyingkirkan balok di atas tubuhku, hanya saja balok itu terlalu berat untuk diangkat seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku terus menerus berusaha, namun tetap tak ada yang berubah. Balok itu tetap berada di atas tubuhku._

 _Putus asa, aku pun kembali menjerit, kembali meminta tolong. Hanya saja sekeras apa pun aku berteriak, tak ada yang datang, tak ada yang menolong. Aku sendirian dengan api yang dalam waktu dekat akan menghanguskan tubuhku._

 _Takut. Aku takut. Aku tidak mau mati terbakar. Tolong. Siapapun tolong! Tolong aku!_

 _Api yang berasal dari balok, kini mulai merayap melalui jemariku. Merasakan panasnya aku pun kembali berteriak dan menangis. Panas. Tolong aku. Aku akan terbakar._

 _Dari jemari, api mulai merambat dengan cepat ke tangan dan terus ke rambut dan seluruh tubuhku. Aku berusaha bergerak, namun aku tidak dapat meloloskan diri. Panasnya menyakitiku dan membakarku. Aku nyaris kehilangan akal dan aku mulai menyerah._

 _Aku tidak mau mati…_

 _Tolong aku!_

 _Siapapun… kumohon…_

 _Di sela-sela keputusasaanku, sebuah tangan yang dingin menangkap tanganku. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, ia menarikku keluar dari balok yang menindihku. Begitu ia menarikku, semua pemandangan yang mengerikan itu lenyap digantikan dengan pemandangan yang putih cemerlang hingga membutakan mataku. Saking terangnya, aku tidak dapat melihat sosok orang yang telah menyelamatkanku itu. Padahal aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku._

"Oh!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika melihat suasana ruangan yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kamarku. Langit-langitnya yang putih bersih, perabotannya yang serba minim dan bau karbol langsung memenuhi seluruh inderaku. Melihatnya, aku langsung yakin bahwa tempat ini bukanlah apartemenku yang dulu. Apalagi karena orang ini ada di sampingku dan tengah menatapku.

"Sudah sadar rupanya."

Aku menyipitkan mataku saat melihatnya. Pemuda berambut kelabu perak yang ada di sampingku itu mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau dan sebuah topi di kepalanya. Penampilan yang sedikit berbeda dengan gayanya selama ini. Melihatnya, aku pun berkata, "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Alisnya terangkat saat mendengar perkataanku dan ia berkata, "Seperti biasa, sinis sekali. Padahal aku membawakan bunga untuk Seung Gil!"

Mengikuti telunjuknya, aku mengamati bunga yang ia letakkan di vas. Bunga berwarna ungu dengan kelopak kecil-kecil? Lavender? Bukankah itu bunga yang sering dipakai di ritual mistis? Untuk apa dia membawa bunga semacam itu di rumah sakit?

Namun aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak mau mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut soal bunga yang dibawanya. Dibandingkan itu, aku lebih memilih untuk berkata, "Jadi, kau melarikan diri dari penjara hanya untuk membesukku?"

Alis pemuda itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku dan ia berkata, "Betul sekali."

"Sungguh mengharukan," balasku dengan sarkas. "Kasihan sekali polisi yang sudah bersusah payah menangkapmu! Aku bersimpati pada mereka."

"Begitu aku sudah puas berjalan-jalan, aku akan kembali," jawabnya dengan nada santai, sama sekali tidak menanggapi sarkasme dalam cara bicaraku.

"Dan kau akan keluar lagi dari penjara hanya karena kau sedang ingin mencicipi makanan di luar?"

Pemuda itu tertawa dan berkata lagi, "Kau tahu saja."

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Kau membuat repot orang-orang pemerintahan. Aku heran mereka tidak mengeksekusimu secepat mungkin dan malah menjadwalkan eksekusi dengan jangka waktu yang cukup panjang. Apa mereka tidak terpikir bahwa kau akan melarikan diri seperti ini?"

"Jahat sekali!" Cibirnya ketika mendengar kalimatku, "Seung Gil mendoakan kematianku."

"Kau juga mendoakan aku cepat mati," balasku lagi. Aku menunjuk bunga yang baru saja dibawakannya. Padahal tadinya aku tidak bermaksud mempermasalahkannya. Andai saja aku tidak terpancing emosi saat berbicara dengannya aku tidak akan berkata, "Buktinya kau menaruh bunga yang sering dipakai untuk ritual mistis di vas. Seharusnya kau membawakanku anggrek kalau menginginkanku cepat sembuh!"

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya di depanku dan berkata, "Kau tidak pernah belajar bahasa bunga ya, Seung Gil? Atau terlalu banyak membaca novel horor?"

"Hah?"

"Yah, aku pun takkan berdebat dengan Seung Gil soal bahasa bunga sih," kata pemuda itu sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membetulkan posisi topinya. "Percuma saja berdebat dengan orang yang tak tahu apa-apa."

"Memangnya apa artinya?"

Orang yang membesukku itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu sendiri?"

Brengsek! Aku lupa bahwa pemuda ini memang orang yang seperti ini. Semakin aku bertanya, semakin buram jawaban yang kudapat. Jauh lebih baik bila aku tidak bertanya padanya. Sudah kuduga, membicarakan soal bunga itu suatu kesalahan. Karenanya aku pun mencari topik yang lebih baik untuk kubicarakan dengannya, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengarkan ucapanku. Gelagat dan tindakannya membuatku berkata, "Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat tas punggung yang dibawanya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. "Begitulah."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika mendengarnya. Perjumpaan yang benar-benar singkat. Begitu singkat. Kalau aku tidak terbangun, aku pasti takkan sempat melihatnya. Beruntung aku terbangun hingga aku masih bisa berbicara dengannya. Bukan berarti aku ingin mengobrol dengannya juga.

"Sampai jumpa lagi kalau begitu!"

Kubalas ucapan sampai jumpanya dengan ucapan yang sama. Walaupun berkata begitu, sesungguhnya aku tidak mengharapkan perjumpaan lagi dengannya. Orang itu, orang yang selalu membawa masalah ke mana pun ia pergi. Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengannya. Bersama dengannya hanya akan membawa masalah. Aku justru bersimpatik pada orang yang tahan berada di dekatnya, terlebih dengan sifat tak bisa ditebak yang dimiliknya itu. Tak pernah ada yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini.

Begitu juga dengan kejadian beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa pemuda itu akan memutuskan aliansi yang dengan terpaksa kuikuti ini secara mendadak? Belum lagi, aku sangat terkejut ketika Altin memberitahukan alasannya padaku.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut? Aku tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba membatalkan aliansi agar kami tidak ikut menerima hukuman yang sama dengannya. Orang itu mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab dan mendorong kami menjauh. Seolah-olah aliansi yang selama ini kujalani tidak ada artinya. Seolah-olah, kami tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Aku tahu, kami terlalu lemah untuk diandalkan olehnya. Mungkin karena itulah orang ini memilih untuk mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab. Mungkin karena kami tidak bisa diandalkan, terlebih lagi aku yang mengikuti aliansi dengan terpaksa. Pastinya ia menganggapku tidak bisa dipercaya dan tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Lho? Bunganya sudah diganti?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat gadis berambut hitam yang digelung ke atas masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia mendekat pada meja di samping tempat tidurku dan mengamati sedikit bunga berwarna ungu yang ada di samping meja. Setelah gadis itu puas mengamati ia berkata, "Cantik sekali. Siapa yang membawakannya?"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menatapku. Aku pun ingin menyebutkan nama orang itu, namun aku menahannya. Sebagai gantinya, aku berkata, "Suster perawat."

"Wah," gadis itu berkata sambil tersenyum, "suster perawat benar-benar memerhatikan kondisimu, ya, Seung Gil?"

Kugerakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya, "Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Katsuki-san?"

"Soalnya," kata gadis itu sambil menyentuh bunga itu, "Lavender dikenal memiliki wangi yang menenangkan dan membuat tidur lebih nyenyak, sangat cocok untuk pasien yang sering bermimpi buruk."

Mataku mengerjap ketika mendengar perkataannya. Berhubung yang kuketahui berbeda, aku pun berkata, "Bukankah… lavender untuk ritual pemujaan?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, gadis itu tertawa sedikit dan berkata, "Siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu? Setahuku lavender punya berbagai khasiat, yang pasti aromanya menenangkan dan membuat perasaan jadi tenang. Bunga yang cocok untukmu yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan."

Bunga yang cocok untuk pemulihan? Orang itu… membawakanku bunga karena mengetahui kondisiku? Karena ia tahu bahwa bunga ini sesuai untukku yang sedang dalam masa pemulihan? Orang seperti aku?

"Lagipula, dalam bahasa bunga, lavender berarti kesetiaan atau hubungan yang mendalam," ujar Katsuki-san sambil menyentuh bunga tersebut. "Bunga yang punya banyak arti seperti itu tidak mungkin digunakan untuk ritual mistis seperti itu 'kan?"

Apa? Kesetiaan?

Bagaimana mungkin ia menganggapku setia setelah semua pengkhianatan dan pembangkangan yang kulakukan padanya? Bagaimana mungkin ia masih memikirkan kondisiku dan membawakanku bunga dengan makna seperti itu sekalipun kami sudah tidak memiliki hubungan aliansi lagi? Bagaimana mungkin…

Tanpa kusadari, aku pun tertawa, hingga membuat Katsuki-san mengerjapkan mata karena keheranan. Aku pun menoleh pada gadis berambut hitam itu dan berkata padanya, "Katsuki-san, maaf aku bohong."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Sebenarnya, yang memberikan bunga itu…"

Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, orang yang masih mengakui kesetiaanku padanya.

.

.

.

 **Otabek**

"Katsuki-san mulai bekerja di toko kopi di seberang sana," ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe yang berada di seberang gedung tempatku berdiri. " _Shift_ nya dari jam empat sampai pukul delapan malam dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu."

Pemuda yang menerima laporanku itu menatap bangunan yang kutunjuk dan ia berkata, "Enam hari dalam satu minggu?"

"Ya," jawabku, "di pagi hari, dia bekerja di supermarket dekat sini, dari pukul tujuh hingga dua belas siang."

Sekali lagi pemuda itu menyipitkan matanya. "Padahal dia tidak perlu bekerja 'kan?"

Aku memasukkan tanganku ke dalam kantung jaket dan berkata, "Dia bilang, dia ingin menemuimu. Makanya ia mengumpulkan uang, untuk dapat mengejarmu."

Mendengar itu, pemuda di sampingku hanya diam sembari menatap bangunan tersebut. Angin malam meniup rambut perak kelabunya dan menghalangi iris tosca yang tengah memandang dengan penuh perhatian. Melihatnya memandang dengan tatapan seperti itu, aku pun berkata, "Kau tetap tidak mau menemuinya?"

Lawan bicaraku tidak menjawab. Ia tetap diam sambil menatap ke arah bangunan. Aku mengerti, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia takkan menemui gadis itu dan aku tidak akan memaksanya. Pemuda itu tahu apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak mau menemuinya," lanjutku akhirnya sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada kafe yang kumaksud. "Semuanya terserah padamu."

Pemuda itu tetap bungkam sementara matanya tidak berkedip saat memandangi bangunan yang terdiri dari dua lantai itu. Orang bodoh sekalipun bisa mengerti seberapa besar perasaannya dari caranya menatap. Walaupun begitu, pemuda ini tetap keras kepala dan memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya.

Mungkin ia perlu diberi sedikit dorongan.

"Aku juga takkan menghentikan Katsuki-san bila ia ingin menambah _shift_ kerjanya," tambahku lagi. "Kalau tidak salah, ia sempat melirik lowongan kerja di tempat penitipan anak, mungkin ia hendak mengisi waktu lowongnya, dari jam dua belas hingga empat sore."

Mendengar perkataanku, pemuda itu malah mendenguskan tawa dan berkata, "Kau juga memaksaku menemuinya."

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. "Aku hanya mengamati."

Lawan bicaraku itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya dan tetap menatap ke arah bangunan. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu berkata, "Katakan padanya untuk tidak lupa beristirahat."

Aku mengangkat kepala dan berkata, "Kenapa tidak kau katakan sendiri?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan segera pergi."

Sekali lagi aku menatapnya dan berkata, "Ini tidak adil, bukan?'

"Hm?"

"Kau menemui Seung Gil," ujarku lagi, "tapi kau tidak memberi kesempatan padanya untuk menemuimu."

Pemuda yang kuajak bicara itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja," ujarku lagi. "Paling tidak berikan dia kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

Tetap tidak ada jawaban sehingga aku kembali melanjutkan, "Kalau kau tidak melakukannya, ia akan selamanya berharap padamu. Kau harus melepaskannya kalau tidak mau menemuinya."

Walaupun aku sudah mengatakannya hingga sedemikian rupa, pemuda itu tetap bungkam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pendiriannya tidak bisa berubah, aku sudah tahu. Ia selalu seperti ini. Sejak aku mengikutinya pun, ia tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya aku seorang yang terus mengikutinya bagaikan orang bodoh, sekalipun pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tidak memerlukanku lagi sebagai rekan aliansinya.

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu," ucapku akhirnya sembari berbalik hendak meninggalkannya. "Lakukan sesukamu."

"Otabek!"

Kugerakkan kembali kepalaku dan menatapnya. Kutunggu hingga pemuda itu kembali berbicara.

"Kau tidak perlu memberiku laporan lagi," ujarnya dengan kepala terarah pada bangunan kafe. "Jangan libatkan lagi dirimu denganku!"

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mengganti lokasimu?"

" _Hm?_ "

"Kalau kau memang tidak ingin menemuiku, kau bisa saja mengganti lokasimu," jelasku panjang lebar. Tubuhku kembali berbalik menghadap pada pemuda yang berada di belakangku itu. "Tapi kau tidak mengganti lokasinya. Kau selalu ada di tempat ini, setiap kali aku memberikan laporan."

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun. "Aku tidak mau pemerintah ikut mencurigaimu. Kau tidak boleh jadi sepertiku."

Kali ini aku terdiam mendengar perkataannya. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, berhubungan dengan orang ini berarti aku harus mempertaruhkan seluruh kehidupanku yang tenang dan damai. Dulu, aku tidak pernah mendambakan kehidupan seperti itu, tapi sejak mengenal gadis itu…

"Pulanglah!" Ia berkata lagi. "Jangan temui aku lagi!"

Mendengarnya berkata begitu, aku pun berkata, "Inikah yang kau takutkan?"

Tatapannya terarah padaku kali ini. Dengan mata menyipit, pemuda itu kembali menatapku.

"Karena itu, kau tidak mau menemui Katsuki-san," jelasku sambil menatapnya tanpa rasa takut. "Kasihan sekali, Katsuki-san."

"Kau tidak mengerti."

"Kurasa," ujarku lagi, "kaulah yang tidak mengerti."

Ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap ke arah bangunan. "Pulanglah!"

Walaupun sudah diusir hingga tiga kali, aku tetap bertahan di tempatku dan berkata, "Kalau kau melihat Katsuki-san sekarang, kau akan mengerti bahwa kebebasan yang kau berikan tidak ada artinya."

Mata pemuda itu memandangku tajam,

"Cobalah berkunjung ke kafe dan amati kondisinya," ujarku sambil menunjuk kafe yang berada di seberang bangunan tempat kami bertemu. "Kau akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud."

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gedung yang ada di seberang dan kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Dan jangan khawatir," lanjutku sebelum beranjak menuju ke pintu gedung dan meninggalkannya, "aku dan Yura takkan jadi sepertimu."

Setelah mengatakannya, aku pun meninggalkan pemuda itu dan menutup pintu di belakangku. Aku melangkah menuruni tangga satu demi satu hingga akhirnya aku tiba di anak tangga paling bawah. Kudorong pintu yang berada di hadapanku dan berbelok di gang sempit yang mengarah ke jalan besar.

Sebelum beranjak lebih jauh, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap ke atas gedung bertingkat empat itu. Dari tempatku berpijak, aku masih dapat melihat sosok pemuda yang sebelumnya berbicara denganku. Matanya masih mengamati kafe yang berada tak jauh dari gedung kosong tempat kami bertemu dan sekalipun beberapa detik sudah berlalu, orang itu masih terus mengawasi dari kejauhan. Sungguh membuat pilu siapapun yang melihatnya.

Padahal ia bisa saja mengabaikan segalanya dan menemui Katsuki-san. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Viktor memilih cara seperti ini untuk membebaskan Katsuki-san. Dibanding membebaskan, ia malah mengikat gadis itu lebih dalam dibanding yang diduganya. Kalau ia terus seperti ini, ia hanya akan menyakiti gadis itu dan menyakiti gadis itu berarti menyakiti gadis yang juga kukasihi.

Gadis yang kukasihi sangat memerhatikan Katsuki-san lebih dari apapun. Walaupun begitu, untuk masalah ini, ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun pada Katsuki-san dan memutuskan untuk mendukungnya. Karenanya, kuputuskan untuk ikut membantunya berhubung hanya akulah yang masih dapat menemui pemuda itu.

Ketika aku tengah memikirkan soal gadis itu, tanpa kusadari aku telah tiba di tempat gadis itu mengambil kursus. Tempatnya sendiri hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari Kafe tempat Katsuki-san bekerja. Tak sampai sepuluh menit aku berjalan, tempat bimbingan belajar itu sudah terlihat. Bangunan itu terdiri dari tiga lantai, dan tempat bimbingan belajarnya sendiri berada di lantai atas. Biasanya, aku menunggu di bawah yang juga berfungsi sebagai minimarket. Namun kali ini, gadis yang hendak kujemput itu ternyata sudah menunggu di depan gedung sehingga aku pun memacu kecepatanku untuk mendekat padanya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang mengepang rambutnya ke belakang tidak menyadari kehadiranku ketika aku datang. Perhatiannya sedang terfokus pada selembar kertas yang dipegangnya dengan satu tangan sementara dahinya berkerut. Melihatnya ekspresinya yang begitu serius, aku pun memanggil namanya untuk membuat perhatiannya beralih padaku.

"Oh," ujarnya ketika ia melihatku di hadapannya, "Otabek."

Alisku kuangkat saat mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku. Namun tak seperti biasanya, perhatian gadis itu kembali tertuju pada kertas yang dipegangnya. Padahal biasanya gadis itu akan segera berceloteh begitu melihatku di hadapannya. Melihatnya sekarang, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa sebenarnya yang menarik dari kertas yang dipegangnya?

Penasaran, aku pun mendekat padanya dan mengintip sedikit isi kertas yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Ia bergumam sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa aku sedang mengamati isinya. Ketika mataku menemukan huruf-huruf yang tertera di kertas tersebut, aku pun berkata, "Apartemen murah?"

Terlonjak, gadis itu segera berbalik dan menatapku dengan membelalakan matanya. Ia pun berkata, "Kau membuatku kaget! Kenapa kau berdiri di belakangku?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaannya, aku kembali berkata, "Jadi… kau sedang mencari apartemen?"

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia pun kembali menatap kertas dan mengangkatnya seraya berkata, "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

Iris toscanya menatapku sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Karena kami tidak bisa menumpang terus di rumahmu."

"Menumpang?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya sehingga aku pun mengikuti di belakangnya. Sembari berjalan ia kembali berkata, "Kami sudah terlalu lama merepotkanmu. Sekarang setelah Yuuri punya pekerjaan dan aku pun sudah mulai bersekolah, kurasa sebaiknya kami mencari tempat tinggal sendiri."

Langkahku kuhentikan dan kali ini aku berkata, "Kalian tidak merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan bagaimana?" Gadis berambut pirang itu kembali berkata. "Keberadaan dua orang gadis itu sangat berbeda dengan tinggal sendiri, tahu?"

"Yura," panggilku akhirnya berhubung gadis itu masih terus melangkahkan kakinya, "kalian tidak merepotkan. Sungguh!"

Yura, gadis berambut pirang yang berbicara denganku itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku. Lalu gadis itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang melembut dan ia berkata, "Kau terlalu baik, Otabek."

Terlalu baik? Aku?

"Kau selalu saja begitu," ucap gadis itu sambil menatapku, "padahal kami begitu banyak merepotkanmu, tapi kau tidak pernah mengeluh."

Memang aku tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi…

"Kau selalu mendahulukan kami dibanding kepentinganmu sendiri," lanjut gadis itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "kalau terus begini, kami akan merepotkanmu bila kami tinggal bersamamu."

Tapi itu…

"Makanya," kata gadis itu dengan mengangkat kepala dan menatapku mantap, "kurasa sudah saatnya kami pindah. Kami tidak boleh merepotkanmu terus. Kau juga punya kehidupanmu sendiri dan kehadiran kami justru akan menghambatmu."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar alasannya, sebelum aku bertanya, "Kau sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok?"

"Oh," Yura kembali menatap kertas yang dipegangnya dan berkata, "Aku sedang mempertimbangkan apartemen dengan harga sepuluh ribu Yen sebulan. Tidak terlalu mahal dan dekat dengan stasiun. Luasnya sekitar dua puluh meter persegi, hanya tidak ada lift sendiri, maupun air panas seperti di tempatmu, tapi dari fotonya terlihat cukup nyaman."

Gadis itu memperlihatkan kertas yang dipegangnya, yang menayangkan iklan mengenai apartemen yang baru saja ia bicarakan. Aku pun turut mengamatinya, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku tahu tempat ini."

"Kau tahu?" Ia berkata dengan nada tertarik. "Kok bisa?"

"Sewaktu berurusan dengan pengedar obat-obatan, aku harus menyamar menjadi pembeli." Aku berkata sementara tanganku merebut selebaran yang ada di tangannnya. Jemariku yang lain menunjuk salah satu gambar yang ada di kertas dan berkata, "Mereka hanya punya satu pintu masuk, dan di koridor banyak pemuda-pemuda yang duduk di pinggir jalan sambil mengisap obat-obatan."

"B-bohong…"

Alisku terangkat, "Kau mau coba ke sana? Biasanya para pemuda itu akan muncul sekitar jam sebelas, masih beberapa jam lagi."

Gadis itu tampak mempertimbangkannya sejenak sebelum ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang semacam itu."

Aku tidak menjawab dan mengamati reaksi gadis itu.

"Pantas saja harganya murah," kata gadis itu sambil menunjukkan brosur yang ia terima. "Rupanya sarang pedagang obat-obatan. Mungkin seharusnya aku mencari di lokasi lain."

Kutatap gadis itu lekat-lekat sebelum akhirnya aku berkata, "Tak bisakah kalian tinggal?"

Yura mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata, "Ya?"

"Tinggal di apartemenku," lanjutku sambil menatapnya. "Kalian tidak perlu membayar sewa, terlebih apartemenku dekat dengan sekolah dan tempat kerja Katsuki-san."

"Ya, tapi…"

"Luasnya pun lebih luas dari ruangan yang tadinya ingin kau sewa," ujarku lagi, "setiap unit punya satu lift khusus, dan air panas tersedia kapanpun."

"Otabek…"

"Fasilitas lain pun ada," ujarku sembari melangkahkan kaki mendekat padanya, "dan sudah jelas takkan ada pengedar obat-obatan di tempatku."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab dengan canggung, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah kubilang kami ini hanya merepotkanmu, tapi kau malah meminta kami untuk tinggal. Apa kau tidak salah? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah mengusir orang-orang seperti ka…"

"Kalian tidak merepotkan," ucapku bersikeras. "Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

"Kau hanya terlalu baik," kata Yura sambil menghela napas. "Nantinya setelah tinggal lebih lama, kau pasti akan merasa bahwa kami merepotkan. Baru saat itu kau menyadari bahwa perkataanku ini benar."

Baik? Aku? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak baik. Yura salah. Aku bukan orang baik. Aku hanya melakukan ini untukku sendiri, bukan karena aku orang baik, tapi karena…

"Makanya sebelum kau menyesal," kata gadis itu sembari menyentuh lenganku, "lebih baik kami segera angkat kaki."

Kembali kutatap gadis itu. Kami terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya aku menyentuh tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas lenganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu aku berkata, "Jangan pergi!"

Melihat sikapku, gadis itu sedikit terkejut. Ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan tangannya dan menatap sekeliling dengan panik. Justru karena sikapnya yang mencurigakan, beberapa orang yang lewat mencuri pandang ke arah kami dan beberapa bahkan berhenti untuk menonton. Akibatnya, Yura pun menjadi semakin panik dan ia berkata, "O-Otabek, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak," jawabku, "kalau kulepaskan, kau akan pergi."

"Tapi itu setelah kami menemukan apartemen yang tepat," jawab gadis yang tengah berupaya menarik tangannya, "lagipula kau ini kenapa? Bukankah selama ini kau pun tinggal sendirian? Bukannya kalau tidak ada kami kau akan lebih leluasa?"

Ah yah, dulu aku tinggal sendirian. Aku selalu sendirian. Dulu kupikir tidak masalah bila aku terbangun dan hanya menemukan keheningan, atau pun pulang dan disambut dengan kegelapan. Bagiku tidak ada yang salah dengan menempati meja makan yang seharusnya untuk enam orang namun kugunakan seorang diri, ataupun menduduki sofa yang luas yang semestinya dapat menampung lebih dari satu orang.

Tapi sejak ada gadis ini, apa yang kuanggap bukan masalah kini menjadi masalah yang besar bagiku. Mengenalnya membuatku takut akan keheningan di malam hari dan kegelapan saat aku pulang. Mengenalnya, juga membuatku takut bahwa aku akan kehilangannya begitu saja, seperti saat ini, saat aku tidak bisa menghentikannya yang hendak beranjak pergi dari sisiku.

Aku tidak seperti pemuda itu yang dapat merelakan Katsuki-san dan meninggalkannya. Begitu aku melepaskan gadis ini, aku yakin hidupku takkan pernah sama lagi dan hal itu membuatku takut. Apakah gadis itu mengerti hal itu? Apakah gadis ini mengerti bahwa aku tidak mau ditinggal olehnya?

"Tidak…," ucapku sembari menundukkan kepala, "tidak akan jadi lebih leluasa."

"Hei…"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau selalu merepotkanku," jawabku lagi, "aku tidak akan marah."

"Otabek…"

"Hanya…," kuangkat kepalaku, "tetaplah tinggal. Tetaplah tinggal di sisiku!"

Kali ini pandangan Yura sepenuhnya tertuju padaku. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan beberapa orang di sekitar kami yang mengamati kami untuk sekedar ingin tahu atau menonton. Untuk sesaat lamanya, gadis itu bertatapan dalam diam, walaupun setelahnya ia berkata, "Kau yakin?"

"Ng?"

"Aku akan selalu menghabiskan eskrim milikmu dan tidak membelikannya lagi," kata gadis itu ketika aku mengerjapkan mata menatapnya. "Aku juga akan selalu mandi lebih dulu darimu dan airnya sudah tidak hangat lagi saat kau mandi. Lalu aku juga akan selalu menggunakan ruang tamu milikmu untuk belajar dan kau yang akan selalu membereskannya karena aku lebih dulu tertidur."

Aku kembali mengerjapkan mata. Aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis ini mengungkit-ungkit kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu?

"Kalau Yuuri sakit, kau akan bolak balik mengantarnya ke dokter lagi, kalau aku pulang malam pun kau harus kerepotan menjemputku," lanjut gadis itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya. "Apa bagimu itu tidak merepotkan?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku dan berkata, "Tidak."

Mata gadis itu memicing saat menatapku. "Jangan bohong!"

"Kalau kau suka eskrim, aku akan mengisinya lebih banyak," ucapku lagi, "kau juga boleh memakai kamar mandi sesukamu, begitu juga dengan ruang tamu. Kalau Katsuki-san ataupun kau sakit, aku akan mengantar kalian juga menjemput kalian."

"Kau itu…"

"Hanya tetaplah tinggal," ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. "Hanya itu."

Untuk sesaat lamanya, gadis yang berada di dekatku itu tetap diam. Melihatnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa dengan wajah seserius itu membuatku khawatir. Aku takut bahwa upayaku untuk menahannya tidak ada gunanya. Pemikirannya sama seperti pemuda itu, apa yang menurutnya baik pastilah baik bagi orang lain, walaupun hal itu tidak selalu benar. Kenapa hal sesimpel itu tidak bisa mereka sadari?

"Konyol."

"Ng?"

Wajah gadis itu dialihkan dariku, walaupun begitu aku masih dapat melihat rona merah di pipinya. Pertanyaan sudah hendak terlontar dari mulutku ketika gadis itu kembali berkata, "Kupikir kau marah… saat eskrimmu kuhabiskan sebelumnya."

Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak."

"Atau saat aku mengerjakan tugas di ruang tamu dan kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa atau menegurku karena tidak merapikan barang," kata gadis itu sembari mengarahkan tatapannya ke jalan. "Kupikir selama ini kau tetap diam karena kami akan segera pergi dan kau hanya mencoba bertahan untuk sementara. Kupikir… kau akan segera bosan bila kau sudah mengetahui sifat asliku. Kupikir…"

Aku mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya ketika mendengar alasan gadis itu. Hanya karena hal seperti itu gadis itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah? Hanya karena hal sesederhana itu?

Menyadari hal itu, aku pun mengambil satu langkah mendekat pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Aku… sudah tahu sifatmu."

"Apa?"

"Keras kepala, pemarah, sarkas, sembrono, tidak sabaran dan hanya memikirkan apa yang benar menurut dirinya sendiri," ujarku sambil menyebutkan satu persatu sifatnya. "Aku tidak pernah menemukan gadis dengan sifat jelek sebanyak itu."

"A… kalau begitu pilihlah gadis dengan sifat yang lebih baik dariku!"

"Tidak ada gunanya," ucapku sambil menyematkan jemariku dengan jemarinya, "aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan gadis bersifat jelek itu dan aku tidak mau membuang waktu dengan membiasakan diri akan kehadiran gadis lain."

"Kau itu…"

"Makanya," lanjutku sambil mengangkat kepala, "gadis bersifat jelek itu takkan pindah 'kan? Atau aku akan sangat kerepotan."

Mendengarnya, Yura pun menggembungkan pipinya. Gadis berambut pirang bersifat paling jelek sedunia itu akhirnya berkata, "Jadi sifatku sangat jelek?"

Aku mengangguk. "Sangat."

"Sialan," umpatnya saat mendengar komentarku. "Apa kau tidak bisa memujiku kalau menginginkanku tetap tinggal? Bodoh!"

"Kalau kupuji, kau akan tetap tinggal?"

Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapanku. Sembari menarik tangannya, ia pun berkata, "Tidak perlu. Aku malah akan merinding kalau tiba-tiba kau memujiku."

Aku tersenyum sekilas dan kembali mendekat padanya, "Jadi?"

Sekali lagi gadis satu itu menatapku dan dengan ekspresi tegas yang sedikit dipaksakan gadis itu berkata, "A-apa boleh buat. Kalau kau memaksa, aku dan Yuuri akan tinggal denganmu sedikit lebih lama."

"Sedikit lebih lama?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kalau aku sudah mandiri dan mapan, aku akan tinggal sendiri."

Begitukah? Apakah aku harus membuatnya tergantung terus padaku hingga ia tidak bisa tinggal sendiri?

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita jemput Yuuri!" Ia berkata sambil menarik tanganku. "Cepat, Otabek! Aku mau minum kopi di tempatnya. Kopi buatan Yuuri paling enak sedunia."

Kubiarkan ia menarik tanganku. Sembari melangkahkan kaki di dekatnya, aku berkata, "Bukankah kau bilang, kau tidak bisa tidur kalau minum kopi di malam hari?"

"Tapi kapan lagi aku bisa minum kopi buatan Yuuri?" Ia balas bertanya padaku. Kemudian ia menghadapkan wajahnya dan menunjukkan senyumnya di hadapanku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau yang traktir, ya?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika mendengar perkataannya, "Ya, boleh saja."

"Asyik," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil dan kembali berjalan sambil menarik tanganku.

Sementara itu, di belakang aku menatap punggung gadis yang berjalan lebih dulu di depanku. Kugelengkan kepalaku sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dalam hati aku berkata, 'Kalau begini, sepertinya gadis itu tidak akan mandiri dalam waktu dekat.'"

.

.

.

 **Viktor**

 _Tanganku berlumuran darah. Darah yang juga menyakitiku dan membuat telapak tanganku serasa terbakar karenanya. Di hadapanku, genangan darah terus mengalir dan sepertinya bersumber dari sesuatu yang berada jauh di depan._

 _Kucoba untuk mengikuti genangan darah tersebut dengan kaki yang tidak beralaskan apa pun. Setiap langkah yang kuambil bagaikan tengah berjalan di atas karpet berduri. Rasa sakit menusuk-nusuk kaki maupun tanganku namun aku tidak bisa menghentikan langkahku. Aku terus mengabakan rasa sakitnya hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sumber genangan tersebut._

 _Di hadapanku, sebuah tabung berdiri tegak lengkap dengan komputer di sampingnya. Di dalam tabung tersebut, aku melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan tabung oksigen terlepas dari mulutnya dan tangan terulur padaku. Aku menyadari bahwa anak itu tengah meminta tolong padaku, namun aku hanya mengamatinya._

 _Anak itu masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk tabung kaca sementara satu tangan memegangi lehernya. Ia tercekik, ia kehabisan napas dan ingin dikeluarkan, namun kakiku tidak beranjak sedikit pun. Aku malah memandanginya, membiarkan ia terus mengetuk hingga putus asa dan kehabisan napas, hingga tubuhnya memucat sementara matanya menatap kosong padaku._

 _('Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?')_

 _Aku sudah pernah mencoba. Diamlah. Kau hanya mimpi._

 _('Tapi dia meminta tolong padamu.')_

 _Kau hanya mimpi._

 _('Kenapa tidak lihat? Dia mati. Kau membunuhnya.')_

 _Sudah kukatakan, kau hanya mimpi. Kau bukan kenyataan._

 _('Lihat baik-baik! Amati baik-baik! Apakah kau benar-benar menganggapnya hanya mimpi?')_

 _Mimpi! Ini mimpi! Aku sudah membebaskannya. Ini hanya mimpi._

 _('Lihat baik-baik!')_

Aku terjaga secara tiba-tiba ketika merasakan ada tangan yang tengah diarahkan. Sebelum orang itu menyentuhku, aku menangkap tangannya lebih dulu. Kucengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat hingga akhirnya orang itu mengaduh dan berkata, "Sakit nih!"

Mendengar suaranya, aku pun segera melepaskan tangannya. Begitu kulepaskan, orang itu pun melangkahkan kakinya dan menempati kursi yang ada di hadapanku. Melihatnya aku pun berkata, "Maaf Phichit, kebiasaan lama. Belum bertemu kopi dan koran."

"Pantas," jawab pemuda di hadapanku itu. "Ah, biar kupesankan kopi untukmu, yang Black seperti biasa 'kan?"

Kuanggukkan kepala dan kubiarkan pemuda itu mengangkat tangan untuk memesan minuman. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanannya. Seperti biasa, wajahnya membuat beberapa pelayan menanyakan hal-hal di luar menu makanan. Untungnya ia berhasil mengelak dengan cepat dan membuat pelayan itu pergi.

"Oh, aku lupa," kata pemuda asal Thailand itu sambil membuka kembali buku menu, "kau mau pesan makanan juga? Kau pasti belum makan 'kan?"

"Tidak perlu," jawabku sambil mengangkat satu tanganku, "tapi kalau kau mau makan, silakan!"

"Nah, jangan malu-malu," lanjut pemuda itu sambil membolak-balik menu makanan. "Kau pasti sulit makan dengan teratur berhubung harus bersembunyi. Biar kutraktir saja sekalian."

"Tidak perlu, Phichit," jawabku cepat sembari tersenyum simpul sementara tangan menutup buku menu yang tengah dipegangnya. "Aku terburu-buru."

Phichit mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sesaat, namun setelahnya informanku itu malah menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya dan berkata, "Sejak kapan seorang Viktor Nikiforov terburu-buru seperti itu?"

Kuberikan satu senyuman tipis padanya seraya berkata, "Entah ya, mungkin karena aku tidak tertarik untuk berbicara santai denganmu?"

Phichit tertawa sedikit mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah, aku pun tidak mau membuang waktumu."

Aku mengangguk dan menarik keluar sebuah kotak yang kujadikan bahan untuk menukar informasi dengan Phichit. Kubuka kotak itu di hadapannya dan pemuda itu memekik dengan nada tertahan melihatnya. Layaknya seorang wanita yang melihat perhiasan indah, begitulah reaksi pemuda itu ketika bertemu kembali dengan barang dagangannya.

"Oh, Agape-ku dan Madness-ku sayang," ujar pemuda itu seraya mengulurkan tangan pada kotak yang kupegang, "akhirnya kau kembali padaku."

Sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menyentuh kotaknya, aku sudah lebih dulu menutup kotak tersebut dan menariknya. Hal itu membuat Phichit mendelik dan menatapku tajam. Namun aku mengatasinya dengan senyum sinisku seperti biasa dan berkata, "Tiketnya?"

Senyum bisnis pemuda berkulit gelap itu pun lenyap ketika melihat sikapku. Dengan wajah kecut, pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dan buku paspor dari dalam tasnya dan berkata, "Kalau saja dua aksesoris level S tidak di tanganmu…"

"Senang berbisnis denganmu," potongku sembari mengambil tiket dan paspor dari tangannya. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku pun mendorong kotak yang kutahan sebelumnya dan menyodorkannya pada lawan bicaraku. Begitu kotak itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, si pemuda berkulit gelap pun langsung membuka isinya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Mengingat motonya, aku pun berkata, "Seperti biasa, barang dagangan selalu nomor satu."

"Tentu saja," jawab Phichit Chulanont, pemuda yang memiliki berbagai macam profesi itu. "Ini harta karunku."

Aku hanya tersenyum sinis mendengar perkataannya. Setelahnya, aku pun mengamati tiket penerbangan yang diberikannya dan berkata, "Penerbangan pukul delapan malam?"

"Ya," ucap Phichit, sembari memasukkan kotak dengan hati-hati ke dalam tasnya, "pastikan kau tiba di bandara tepat waktu untuk _check in_."

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku soal itu," jawabku sambil mengambil tiket dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang dan membawakan kami berdua kopi. Kali ini pelayan yang berbeda yang menghidangkannya dan sama seperti sebelumnya, eksistensi Phichit membuat pelayan tersebut kembali bertegur sapa dengannya.

Pelayan itu pun kembali ke dapur setelah diberi ucapan basa-basi oleh sang _news anchor_. Dari balik kaca yang memisahkan area outdoor dan area indoor kafe, aku bisa melihat bahwa pelayan itu tengah menunjuk Phichit sembari memberitahu rekannya. Melihat hal ini, kewaspadaanku kembali dan membuatku segera mengambil tas juga meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Eh?" Phichit berkata ketika melihat tingkahku, "Sudah mau pergi?"

"Begitulah," jawabku sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih kopinya."

"Kau bahkan belum sempat menyesapnya," jawab pemuda itu sembari meminum Ice Americano miliknya. "Lagakmu seperti seorang pencuri yang takut tertangkap."

Aku berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu. Senyum kembali muncul di wajahku sementara aku berkata, "Apa kau bilang?"

Masih sambil mengaduk-aduk ice Americano miliknya, pemuda itu berkata, "Kau seperti seorang pencuri. Setelah mencuri, kau kabur karena takut ketahuan oleh pemiliknya. Bukan begitu?"

Kuletakkan tasku dan kutempati kembali tempat duduk yang sebelumnya kutinggalkan. Sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, aku berkata, "Apa maksudmu?"

Phichit mengangkat kepalanya begitu melihatku duduk kembali dan seulas senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut karena aku memintamu datang ke kafe tempat Yuuri Katsuki bekerja?"

Mataku menyipit mendengar nama itu disebut, "Phichit…"

"Atau karena aku memaksa untuk bertemu pukul empat, tepat di jam _shift_ nya?" Pemuda itu kembali berkata. "Kau takut dia datang dan mengenalimu?"

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya aku tertawa dan berkata, "Kalau aku takut, aku takkan menemuimu di sini dan menunggumu yang terlambat lebih dari lima belas menit."

Phichit tersenyum kecut mendengar perkataanku, "Benar juga."

Pelayan yang sebelumnya datang menarik salah seorang temannya. Temannya menarik temannya lagi, dan temannya menarik gadis berambut hitam yang masih mengenakan sarung tangan untuk mencuci. Para pelayan itu pun beramai-ramai keluar dari dapur dan hendak menghampiri tempat kami duduk.

Melihat kedatangan gadis itu, aku pun menyunggingkan senyum dan kembali berkata pada Phichit, "Tapi mungkin kau benar."

Phichit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku yang telah mengenakan topi di kepala menutupi rambut kelabu perakku. Dahinya berkerut dan ia hendak menanyakan pertanyaan paling dasar yang sudah jelas tertera di wajahnya. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Sebelum para pelayan itu mendekat, aku sudah bangkit dari kursi. Kugunakan kemampuanku untuk menyelip di antara para pelayan itu hingga aku berpapasan dengan gadis berambut hitam yang berada di paling belakang barisan.

Selama beberapa saat, aku berhenti sejenak dan memerhatikan gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam legam dengan rambut digulung ke atas itu tentu saja tidak menyadari kehadiranku di waktunya. Sekalipun aku berdiri diam dan mengamati di depan hidungnya pun ia takkan mengetahuinya. Kalau aku menyentuhnya pun ia takkan tahu dan akan kembali menjalani waktunya seperti biasa. Karena itulah, aku tidak perlu khawatir bahwa aku akan melanggar janjiku padanya.

Puas melihat, aku pun kembali melanjutkan langkah dan mendorong pintu. Begitu aku sudah berada di balik pintu, kukembalikan waktuku ke kondisi normal dan segera melintasi kafe menuju ke pintu keluar. Kuletakkan telapak tanganku pada pintu keluar dan baru saja hendak mendorongnya ketika seseorang berteriak.

"Viktor!"

Aku mematung di tempat ketika mendengar suara itu. Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri tak jauh dariku dan menunjukku _plus_ meneriakkan namaku. Tak hanya itu, berkat teriakannya, gadis berambut hitam yang kulewati itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menoleh.

Sebelum aku dapat mengalihkan perhatian, iris mata kami sudah lebih dulu bertemu. Mata cokelatnya melebar begitu melihat wajahku dan ia pun menggerakkan tangannya hendak menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Seketika itu juga, gadis itu menarik pintu yang sebelumnya ia lewati dan segera bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Sementara itu, aku menyentuhkan satu tanganku di kepala anak kecil yang memanggil namaku itu dan langsung mendorong pintu dengan telapak tangan. Pintu terbuka dan aku pun segera melewatinya. Menggunakan chronokinesis, aku kembali mempercepat waktuku untuk menjauh dari tempat itu.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik setelah aku pergi, gadis itu muncul di ambang pintu. Terengah-engah, ia menatap ke kiri dan kanan, mencari sosokku. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berusaha mencari sosokku. Langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin cepat dan ia mulai berlari sambil menggerakkan kepalanya.

Berhubung ia berlari tanpa melihat, kaki gadis itu pun terantuk kerikil hingga membuatnya terjatuh dengan bunyi berdebum keras. Beberapa orang menatapnya dengan bingung, namun tak ada yang mendekat untuk membantunya. Gadis itu bangkit sendiri dengan kekuatannya dan menatap ke depan.

Ia berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya. Awalnya tangan kanannya mengusap sesuatu di wajahnya yang akhirnya diikuti dengan tangan kirinya. Namun tak lama kemudian, kedua tangannya bersama-sama menutupi wajahnya sementara gadis itu berjongkok dan memeluk kakinya.

Melihatnya, aku pun memalingkan wajahku dan menundukkan kepala. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali berjalan. Aku sudah berjanji bahwa aku akan menghilang dari hadapannya, makanya aku takkan menemuinya. Aku takkan menghampirinya sekalipun aku tahu bahwa ia tengah menangis sendirian.

 _('Dia menangis.')_

Aku tahu.

 _('Dia mencarimu.')_

Aku tahu.

 _('Dia ingin bertemu denganmu.')_

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Lebih dari siapapun aku tahu itu.

Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku, tapi apa yang ia dapatkan bila aku mengulurkan tanganku saat itu? Aku seorang buronan internasional yang seharusnya dijatuhi hukuman mati. Bersamaku akan membuatnya dicap sebagai pengkhianat dan nyawa gadis itu pun akan terancam. Kalau seperti ini, untuk apa lagi kebebasan yang kuberikan padanya? Untuk apa aku meninggalkannya dengan susah payah dan menukarnya dengan kebebasan milikku?

"Viktor?"

Kali ini aku menoleh dan melihat gadis itu ada di hadapanku. Aku mengerjapkan mata selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu. Betapa cerobohnya aku. Begitu dekat dan aku tidak menyadari ilusi yang dibuat oleh si pembuat onar yang berdiri tepat di samping gadis itu.

"Betul 'kan?" Di samping gadis itu, Phichit Chulanont sang penguasa ilusi, menunjukku. "Begitu kau berlari ke kanan, dia akan menuju ke kiri. Orang itu selalu memerhatikanmu, lebih dari yang kau duga, Yuuri."

"Viktor…," ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sementara itu kakinya mulai berjalan mendekat, selangkah demi selangkah. "Viktor…"

Aku harus bergerak. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh menemuinya. Gadis itu akan dicap pengkhianat. Cepatlah bergerak!

Gadis itu berlari dan sebelum aku memutuskan, gadis itu sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuhku dan mendekapku erat. Airmatanya membasahi bajuku saat wajahnya menubruk kemeja yang kukenakan. Untuk beberapa saat, aku terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa pun.

Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku ingin membalas dekapannya dan menghentikan airmatanya. Aku ingin melakukan apa pun untuknya.

Tapi, dibanding memberinya pelukan hangat dan tangan untuk menghapus airmata, aku malah menjauhkan tangannya dariku dan berkata, "Maaf."

Kepala gadis itu terangkat ketika mendengar ucapanku dan dahinya berkerut menyatakan keheranannya. "Apa?"

"Maafkan aku," ujarku akhirnya sambil menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di samping tubuhnya. "Seharusnya aku tidak menunjukkan wajahku di hadapanmu lagi."

Mata gadis itu melebar ketika mendengar ucapanku, namun ia tak mengucapkan apa pun. Ia tetap bungkam, menungguku untuk bicara. Airmatanya masih mengalir menuruni pipinya, namun aku menundukkan kepala dan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Tangannya yang masih berada di lenganku pun kuturunkan dengan hati-hati dan aku mulai berjalan melewatinya.

"Selamat tinggal," ucapku akhirnya.

Belum ada dua langkah sejak aku melewatinya, gadis itu kembali berkata, "Jadi dari semua janjimu, hanya ini saja yang kau tepati?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan gadis itu sudah berbalik menatapku.

"Kau pernah berjanji padaku untuk memperlihatkan bunga di musim semi," ucap gadis itu dengan airmata yang sudah jatuh di pipinya. "Kau juga berjanji untuk menyaksikan festival di musim gugur bersama-sama."

"Ah…"

"Apa kau tidak bisa menepatinya juga?"

Aku menatapnya selama beberapa saat dan berkata, "Mungkin tidak sekarang."

"Lalu kapan?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada tinggi. "Besok? Lusa? Minggu depan? Bulan depan? Tahun depan?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Berapa lama lagi harus kutunggu?" Ia bertanya padaku. "Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Berapa lama lagi kau biarkan aku menunggu?"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Kau bilang bila aku menjadi milikmu, kau takkan membiarkan hal-hal berjalan di luar kehendakku," ujarnya lagi, "tapi kenapa segala sesuatu tidak berjalan seperti yang kukehendaki? Kenapa kau menghindariku? Padahal kau berada sedekat ini denganku?"

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa bergeming dan menatap gadis dengan airmata yang telah mengalir deras. Lidahku kelu, walaupun aku mahir menghina dan memancing amarah musuh-musuhku, aku tidak berdaya di hadapan gadis ini. Aku tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa untuk menghentikan airmatanya. Segala ucapanku hanya akan membuatnya mengalirkan airmata lebih deras lagi padahal aku tidak pernah ingin melihatnya menangis.

Aku pengecut.

Aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya padanya.

Dibanding melakukannya, aku malah menundukkan kepala tidak berani menatap matanya. Phichit benar, aku seperti pencuri yang ketahuan berbuat salah.

"Kau…," ucapku akhirnya, "tidak perlu menungguku."

Kepalanya terangkat dan gadis itu membelalakan matanya. "Apa?"

"Lupakan semua janji itu," ucapku lagi, "lupakan juga tentangku. Kau tidak seharusnya mengingatku lagi."

Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Kau memintaku… melupakanmu? Semudah itu?"

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin kau melupakanmu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kalau mengingatku membuatmu menangis, kenapa tidak lupakan saja aku? Kenapa tidak kau hilangkan saja eksistensiku dalam memorimu selamanya?

"Semudah itu kau memintaku melupakanmu?" Ia berkata lagi. "Setelah dengan egoisnya mengambilku dari rumahku, dengan egoisnya mendatangiku dan menyelamatkanku, kau memintaku untuk melupakanmu?"

"Ya," jawabku tanpa menatap matanya. Walau dalam hati aku berkata, 'Tidak.'

Kepala gadis itu bergerak sedikit, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. "Egois sekali, Viktor."

Ya. Orang bernama Viktor Nikiforov memang orang egois yang tak patut kau tangisi. Orang itu hanyalah pengecut dan penipu. Orang yang tidak layak untukmu.

"Memintaku melupakanmu semudah itu," ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala, "sekalipun kau tahu itu tidak mudah."

Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, namun aku memintanya melakukan itu. Aku sudah memintanya untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil, dengan ini gadis ini pasti akan membenciku.

Sekali lagi gadis itu menganggukkan kepala dan dengan ketegaran yang tak pernah kutemukan pada siapapun, ia berkata, "Aku mengerti."

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kuberanikan diriku menatap matanya. Sungguh, matanya membuatku takut. Ia tidak membenciku. Ia melakukannya karena itu keinginanku. Ia melakukannya karena ia tahu dengan begitu ia takkan membebaniku. Sungguh, gadis yang terlalu baik yang bahkan tak layak untuk kumiliki.

"Aku akan melupakanmu," ujar gadis itu lagi. "Aku takkan mengingatmu juga semua janji-janji yang pernah kau ucapkan."

Aku akan mengingatmu. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu, walaupun kita takkan pernah bertemu kembali.

Sekali ini gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan dengan ketegaran yang tiada duanya gadis itu berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Viktor."

Aku terdiam, tidak dapat membalas ucapan selamat tinggalnya. Begini sudah benar 'kan? Dengan ini, gadis itu akan bisa melangkah lagi 'kan? Gadis itu sudah tidak menyimpan perasaannya lagi padaku 'kan?

Kutatap punggung gadis itu ketika ia berjalan menjauhiku. Aku masih bisa melihatnya berhenti dan menatap ke arah lain sembari menghapus airmatanya yang terjatuh. Setelahnya, ia kembali berjalan dan terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun menghapus airmatanya lagi.

Tepat di tikungan sebelum ia berbalik, seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu mencoba menyentuh wajahnya dan hendak menghapus airmata yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Namun gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan tangan si pemuda dan menepisnya berkali-kali sekalipun pemuda itu mencoba melakukannya. Gadis itu sudah berusaha sedemikian rupa, tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan pemuda itu menghapus airmatanya.

Benar. Seharusnya seperti ini. Seharusnya gadis itu memilih orang lain. Seharusnya gadis itu mencintai orang lain yang akan menghapus airmatanya. Seharusnya gadis itu mencintai orang yang akan membuatnya menangis bahagia, dan bukannya orang yang bahkan hanya menatapnya saat melihatnya menangis.

"Kau serius melepaskannya begitu saja?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Phichit yang berbicara di belakangku. Karenanya aku pun menganggukkan kepala dan berkata, "Ya."

Phichit bergumam selama beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Kalau begitu segeralah pergi. Bukankah penerbanganmu jam delapan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, kau benar."

Walaupun berkata begitu, aku tetap diam di tempat dan memandangi si gadis dan pemuda yang menghapus airmatanya. Tanganku mengepal erat, sementara iris toscaku tidak dapat berpaling darinya.

"Jangan terlalu lama ditatap," kata pemuda Thailand itu lagi. "Kalau kau tidak berniat untuk tetap tinggal."

"Kau benar." Aku berkata demikian, walaupun pandanganku tetap tidak berubah.

"Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong, apa aku sudah menyampaikan pesan Josef padamu?"

Aku bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menoleh, "Soal apa?"

"Tentang, tawaran untuk bekerja sama," kata pemuda itu. "Dibanding menanti eksekusi mati."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar soal itu."

"Baru saja diputuskan," ujar Phichit sambil menunjukkan handphonenya. "Mereka sepertinya memutuskan untuk menjadikanmu rekan dibanding menjadikanmu buronan. Sepertinya mereka menilai bahwa kau lebih berharga sebagai rekan dibanding menanti hukuman mati."

Kugerakkan kepalaku perlahan-lahan pada pemuda berkulit cokelat gelap itu, "Jangan… bercanda, Phichit!"

"Menjadi anjing pemerintah tidak buruk kok," lanjut pemuda Thailand itu seolah tidak mendengarkan peringatanku. "Kau tetap mendapatkan hak-hakmu sebagai warga negara dan seluruh kesalahanmu dihapus. Belum lagi, kau juga diizinkan memiliki keluarga dan tempat tinggal yang tetap."

"Itu… omong kosong…"

"Kalau kau menerimanya, akan kusampaikan pada Josef," ucap pemuda itu. "Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik?"

Itu omong kosong. Omong kosong paling mustahil yang pernah kudengar. Aku tidak akan memercayainya. Itu hanya rekayasa. Itu hanya…

Kepalaku bergerak, kembali menatap gadis yang sebelumnya hanya dapat kudambakan. Begitu melihat gadis itu, langkah kakiku pun langsung kupacu dan kutinggalkan begitu saja tasku beserta isinya. Dengan segera, kutarik tangannya dari pemuda tadi dan kupaksa agar ia mendekat padaku. Sebelum gadis itu menyadari apa yang tengah kulakukan, aku sudah memeluknya erat dan mendekapnya di dadaku.

Gadis ini, gadis yang kucintai melebihi apa pun. Gadis yang kebahagiaannya selalu kudoakan dan kuharap akulah yang akan mengabulkan semua mimpinya. Omong kosong sekalipun, aku ingin berharap bahwa aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berada di sisinya. Untuk memandanginya setiap kali aku hendak memejamkan mata dan menemukan wajahnya setiap kali aku membuka mata.

"Yuuri," kataku sembari menyebutkan nama yang tak berani kuucapkan, "Katsuki Yuuri…"

Mendengarku menyebutkan nama, airmatanya pun kembali tumpah dan ia terdiam ketika mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucapku sambil meletakkan satu tanganku di kepalanya. "Sangat mencintaimu."

Ia tetap diam, namun airmatanya mengalir lagi dan lagi.

"Izinkan aku," kataku padanya, "untuk berada di sisimu."

Tidak ada kata-kata, gadis itu masih menunggu.

"Kumohon."

Mendengar itu, gadis itu menundukkan kepala dan dengan seluruh tenaganya gadis itu mengangguk. Ia mengangguk kuat-kuat. Gadis itu… gadis yang paling kucintai itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan akhirnya ia berkata dengan suara paling lembut yang pernah kudengar.

"Y-ya." Ia berkata. "Ya, Viktor."

Kali ini, aku menundukkan kepala dan membiarkan airmataku jatuh menuruni bahunya. Aku memeluknya erat dan tidak memikirkan apa pun selain dirinya. Dialah gadis yang kucintai, dialah pusat duniaku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya, sekalipun di kejauhan aku mendengar seseorang berkata, "Hai Josef, mission complete. Mulai besok, sang living legend, Viktor Nikiforov akan menjadi anak buahmu. Selamat ya!"

.

.

.

 **Final end**

"Hei Josef, rapikan dasimu!" Pemuda berambut pirang menggerutu ketika melihat pria botak yang mengenakan jas itu mengenakan dasi seenaknya. "Kau seharusnya menjadi contoh yang baik bagi anak buahmu, tahu!"

"Giacometti, pelankan sedikit suaramu!" Tak jauh dari tempat pemuda berambut pirang itu, pemuda yang berambut hitam dengan alis tebal menegurnya. Ekspresi kesalnya tidak bisa dihilangkan sekalipun ia tengah berada di dalam Gereja. "Makanya aku tidak suka duduk di tempat yang dekat dengan kalian."

"Eh, kenapa?" Pemuda dengan highlight merah kembali berkata, "Aku senang diundang ke pernikahan sebesar ini."

"Diam kau, Minami!"

"Berisik, Seung Gil!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu menegur pemuda yang berambut hitam. "Kau sendiri menegur rekanmu dengan berisik, sementara yang kulakukan hanya merapikan dasi Josef. Lihat! Dia bahkan tidak memakai dasinya dengan benar, padahal ini pernikahan anak buah favoritnya!"

Josef, pria yang lebih tua daripada kedua pemuda itu tertawa mendengar perkataan Chris. "Kau juga anak buah favoritku, Chris."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyipitkan mata dan berkata, "Omong kosong."

"Aduh, bisa diam tidak?" Di hadapan ketiganya, gadis berambut merah maroon dengan bola mata ungu violet kembali berkata, "Kenapa sih, Yura mengundangku ke pernikahan kakaknya, tapi yang kutemui malah pemuda-pemuda bawel? Padahal dia bilang aku akan menemukan pemuda tampan yang pendiam di sini. Tapi di mana pemuda semacam itu?"

"Mila Babicheva?"

Di samping si gadis berambut merah maroon, pemuda berkulit cokelat menunjukkan senyumnya yang menawan dan berkata, "Kau atlet gymnastik, bukan? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Apa salah satu dari mereka kenalanmu?"

"P-Phichit Chulanont?" Gadis itu memekik. "K-kenapa seorang news anchor juga ada di sini? Apa kau berencana meliput acara pernikahan ini?"

Mendengarnya, pemuda berkulit cokelat gelap itu tertawa kecil dan berkata, "Tidak, aku di sini menghadiri pernikahan temanku."

"T-temanmu?"

"Otabek Altin dan si pengantin pria," ujar pemuda itu, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku teman Yura," kata gadis berambut merah maroon itu.

"Ah!" Phichit menganggukkan kepala, tampak paham. "Yura rupanya. Kukira kau teman mempelai wanita."

Mila menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Bukan, aku mengenalnya karena dia kakak Yura. Hanya itu."

Phichit mengangguk-angguk mendengar informasi tersebut. Ia berencana menambahkan hal itu dalam daftarnya sebelum sebuah music yang menyimbolkan kedatangan pengantin dimainkan. Mendengarnya, pemuda itu pun menggerakkan kepalanya dan bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan tamu lainnya, menuju ke ambang pintu.

"Kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan tegang?" Mila berbisik pada Phichit yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ukh, aku tidak bisa melihat pengantinnya."

"Aku melihatnya," Phichit balas berbisik. "Dia cantik sekali."

Mila memekik tertahan, "Astaga! Pengantin prianya tampan sekali. Di mana kakak Yura menemukan mempelai pria seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi Phichit tertawa mendengar komentar gadis itu, dan ia pun segera menunjuk ke belakang pengantin dan berkata, "Bukankah itu temanmu?"

Gadis berambut merah maroon itu berjinjit sedikit untuk mengamati dan ia melihat gadis berambut pirang yang ada di belakang mempelai wanita. Melihat gadis itu, ia pun kembali memekik dan berkata, "Yura! Kenapa dia bisa secantik itu sih? Bikin iri saja."

"Kalian berisik!" tegur para pemuda yang duduk di belakang mereka. "Apa kalian tidak bisa menikmati upacaranya dengan tenang?"

"Yah…"

"Otabek Altin," Mila kembali menunjuk. "Ukh, kenapa pemuda sebagus itu harus jatuh hati pada Yura sih?"

Sekali lagi Phichit hendak berkomentar, namun kali ini ucapan sang Uskup menahannya. Karena itu, bersama dengan lain Phichit pun mengatupkan mulutnya. Berpadu dengan suasana yang suci dan khidmat ia pun menatap penyatuan janji kedua mempelai itu.

"Hadirin sekalian, bersama dengan seluruh malaikat, hari ini kita akan menyaksikan peneguhan janji dua insan yang berbeda latar belakang ini untuk berkomitmen dalam ikatan suci. Untuk itu, masing-masing insan diminta untuk bangkit berdiri.

Silakan, Tuan Viktor Nikiforov dan Nona Yuuri Katsuki!"

.

.

.

 _End_

 _Author's note:_

 _Siapa yang nyiapin bawang di sini? #uhukmewekuhuk_

 _Finally, Rage akhirnya tamat, kali ini beneran end, dan belom ada tanda-tanda bakal muncul sequel dan sebagainya :D saya sudah cukup puas dengan menulis epilogue ini walopun saya sadar banget nggak semua misteri berhasil saya ungkap (baru sadar setelah end) untuk itu, saya serahkan pada imajinasi para reader :D_

 _Kemudian, terima kasih pada Tuhan YME (berasa nulis skripsi) atas berkat dan ide-idenya yang tak terhingga dan memberikan reader yang luar biasa yang juga sangat menginspirasi. Kedua, pada family dan reader yang selalu mendukung bahkan memberikan inspirasi. Semoga kita bisa ketemu lagi walaupun di fandom yang berbeda :D dan teruntuk :_

 _ **Fujoshi desu XD, Orang Lewat, SayaTest, Hikaru Rikou, ChocoCroissant9, NetworkError Misachin**_

 _terima kasih banyak sudah mengikuti dan review saya sampai sejauh ini XD_

 _Maaf, saya nggak bisa sampaikan balasan review kalian di sini (takut kepenuhan karena uda ampir 10rebu words T_T) tapi terima kasih, saya pastikan untuk PM kalian after this :D_

 _Untuk reader yang juga nyampein reviewnya buat chapter ini, selama kalian punya akun saya bisa balas review kalian, tapi apabila kalian dalam mode guest dan punya akun, boleh diinfo supaya saya bisa balas :D_

 _Terima kasih juga buat reader2 lain yang juga sudah setia membaca. Semoga kalian menikmatinya sampai akhir._

 _Sampe ketemu lagi XD_

 _"_ _Do svidaniya!"_


End file.
